Un futuro diferente
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Hermione deja Hogwarts... ¿como afecta todo esto 10 años despues? TERMINADO
1. El reencuentro

**"El reencuentro"  
**  
El quinto curso pronto empezaría en la escuela de magia y hechicera de Hogwarts. Harry Potter, quizá el niño mas conocido en el mundo mágico, esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de septiembre, y para su buena fortuna, lo dejaron pasar el verano en la casa de la familia Weasley.

Quizá si había alguien que ansiaba el regreso a clases mas que Harry, ese era su pelirrojo amigo Ron Weasley.

- Han llegado cartas de Hogwarts - anuncia la señora Weasley durante el desayuno.

Harry y Ron se apresuran a terminar, y suben a la habitación del pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña Lechuza de Ron, Pig, esta sobre la cama, dando saltitos al lado de una carta.

- ¿A quien le escribiste? - pregunta Harry.  
- Ahh, si, olvide decírtelo... le escribí a Hermione para que nos veamos en el Callejón Diagon.

Ron se apresura a leer la carta de Hermione en voz alta:

**  
Queridos Harry y Ron:**

Me parece buena idea el reunirnos en el Callejón Diagon, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles... Pero debe ser en persona.

Espero que puedan este Domingo, a las 12:00... nos veremos en el banco de Gringotts.

Besos.

Hermione.  


- ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? - pregunta Ron preocupado.  
- No, lo hubiera dicho... - trata de tranquilizarlo Harry.  
- Pero se nota que esta angustiada... ¿Qué pasaría?  
- Sea lo que sea, nos enteraremos hasta el Domingo.

Así pasaron los días, donde Ron agobiaba a Harry con preguntas sobre lo que Hermione podría o no podría tener, sobre lo que les diría o no les diría, incluso sobre su teoría de los secretos de la chica. Si no fuera porque Harry es un buen amigo (y aquí lo pudo comprobar), ya hubiera ahorcado a Ron, se tuvo que conformar con solo imaginarlo.

Por fin llego el ansiado Domingo, donde todos los Weasley, en compañía de Harry, llegaron al callejón Diagon por medio de polvos Flu. Harry se estaba acostumbrando a tan violento método.

Camino al banco, Ron recorría la mirada con ansiedad, mientras Harry trataba de que se calmara. Al fin vieron a Hermione, la cual estaba de pie con sus padres en la entrada de Gringotts.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Ron acercándose a la chica - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Hola a ti también - saludo Hermione molesta.

Los Weasley saludaron muy efusivamente a los padres de Hermione, especialmente el señor Weasley.

- Los espero en la heladería - les susurro Hermione a los chicos.  
- ¿No cambiaran tus padres dinero muggle? - pregunta Harry.  
- No... ya no es necesario hacerlo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Lo sabrán dentro de poco, los veo allá...

Hermione se aleja seguida de sus padres, y dejando mas intrigados a Harry y a Ron.

Después de un tiempo, que a Ron le pareció eterno, por fin la señora Weasley los dejo ir a la heladería, con Hermione.

- ¡Pero en una hora deben estar en el Caldero Chorreante! - les grito antes de verlos desaparecer.

Los chicos vieron a Hermione sentada, esperándolos. Cuando llegan con ella, la notan un poco triste.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - cuestiona Ron, mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba.  
- Tengo que hablar con ustedes seriamente... muy seriamente...

Los chicos toman asiento, y no le despegan la vista a Hermione.

- ¿Es que acaso ya tienes los libros de este curso? - indaga Ron, molesto por el silencio de la chica.  
- No los necesitare...  
- Desde Gringotts nos dices eso, ¿Qué pasa?  
- No sé como decirlo...  
- Dilo como es - exige Ron.  
- Recuerda que somos tus amigos - alienta Harry - te ayudaremos en lo que sea.  
- Bien - suspira Hermione - lo diré... No volveré a Hogwarts...

Ron, que comía un helado de fresa, deja caer la cuchara, haciendo un pequeño ruido.

- Debes estar bromeando - dice Ron.  
- ¿Como es que no volverás a Hogwarts?  
- Como lo escucharon... mis padres piensan que no es seguro con el regreso de quien ustedes saben... y además quieren que continúe mis estudios en una escuela muggle.  
- Ya basta, Hermione, corta la broma - le pide Ron molesto - no estamos para juegos.  
- Ya te he dicho que no estoy bromeando - contesta Hermione en el mismo tono.  
- ¡Pero si Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico! - exclama Harry - ¿Como dices que no estas segura allá?  
- ¿Creen que es fácil para mi? ¡Insistí mucho a mis padres! Pero quizá en el fondo tienen razón... lo mejor será que no regrese, para evitarme y evitarles problemas...  
- ¡No seas tonta! - grita Ron exasperado - ¿Como es posible que quieras echar a perder tu futuro?  
- Mi futuro no depende del mundo mágico, Ron.  
- ¿Y que hay de nosotros? - pregunta Harry - ¡Somos tus amigos!  
- Lo sé... y en verdad lo siento - baja la vista Hermione - pero por el bien de todos, será mejor así...  
- Pero Hermione...  
- La decisión ya la tome desde hace mucho tiempo... así que no me convencerán de lo contrario... No se molesten en escribirme, porque no les contestare, olviden que alguna vez existí, y yo olvidare que alguna vez conocí un mundo mágico... desearía que así hubiera sido...  
- ¡¡¡NO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!! - vuelve a gritar Ron, poniéndose de pie molesto, y sujetando a Hermione de los brazos - ¿¿¿OLVIDAR HOGWARTS ASÍ COMO ASÍ???

Hermione zafa sus brazos de Ron, y le toma las manos delicadamente.

- No es fácil para mi tampoco, Ron... Pero debes respetar mi decisión...

Hermione mira a Harry, el cual niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué veamos como te olvidas de nosotros?  
- Si... Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, y olvidarme a mi...

Hermione se pone de pie, soltando a Ron.

- Adiós...  
- ¡Espera...!  
- No, así será mas difícil...

Hermione comienza a alejarse de la heladería, viéndolos fijamente.

- No me escriban, y olvídense de que me conocieron, por favor... - les murmura antes de irse.  
- ¡¡No vas a...!!

Ron es detenido por Harry.

- ¿¿Qué estas haciendo?? ¡¡Se va...!!  
- Déjala...  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
- Ya tomo una decisión, y no la haremos cambiar de opinión...  
- ¡¡¡Pero ella no... !!!  
- Ron...

Ron deja caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la silla, mientras baja la mirada, molesto, triste... sin poder resignarse al hecho de jamás volver a ver a Hermione.

No es que a Harry no le importara la chica, de hecho le dolía mas de lo que aparentaba, pero sabía que Ron quería a Hermione de una manera especial, y alguien debía ser el fuerte. Esta vez, le tocaba a Harry.

- Esta bromeando - se decía a si mismo Ron - es buena actriz...  
- No creo que sea broma, Ron...  
- ¡Es que es ridículo! ¿Como no volverá a Hogwarts? ¡¡Es una bruja!! Eso no puede ocultarse por mucho tiempo... Volverá... volverá a Hogwarts, lo sé...

Harry no dijo nada. Quizá lo que Ron necesitaba en estos momentos era una esperanza, y no tenía porque romper esa ilusión de que Hermione volvería a Hogwarts, aunque ambos supieran muy bien que eso no llegaría a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y sus padres se alejaban del callejón Diagon. La chica lloraba silenciosamente.

- ¿Estas bien, hija? - pregunta el señor Granger, preocupado.  
- Si... - dice Hermione pausadamente, limpiándose algunas lagrimas - es mejor así... Es mejor así...

Hermione da un ultimo vistazo al callejón, antes de tomar el metro. Esa era la ultima vez que vería algo relacionado con el mundo mágico... algo que le recordara a los mejores amigos que había tenido... algo que le recordara lo feliz que había sido por 4 años. Pero eso ya había terminado, y era hora de comenzar una nueva vida, una nueva vida como muggle... es decir, una vida "normal"...

El tiempo se va rápido, aunque para Hermione fue un lento y doloroso camino que tuvo que recorrer. Ahora ya han pasado 10 años, y la chica se ha convertido en escritora. Ciertamente no era lo que sus padres esperaban (querían que fuera dentista), pero ya que había renunciado a lo que mas amaba, al menos quería realizarse en algo que a ella le gustara, y sus padres no pudieron refutarle nada.

- ¡No te olvides de la fiesta! - le decía emocionada Alix a la chica.  
- Me lo has repetido tanto, que no sé como lo olvidaría - le contesta Hermione fastidiada.  
- ¡Ay, mujer! ¡Pero quita esa cara!  
- No tengo otra...  
- Deberías estar feliz, tu libro es un éxito... Y te han invitado a la fiesta del editor mas importante de Inglaterra... Yo en tu lugar, saltaría de felicidad por toda la habitación...  
- Pero no estas en mi lugar...

Alix hizo un sonido indefinido.

- Eres rica, bonita y talentosa... ¿Qué te falta para ser feliz?  
- Mas de lo que crees - finaliza la platica Hermione, mirando hacia una ventana.

A Hermione no le gustaba para nada socializar. Si no fuera porque Alix la obligaba a asistir a todas esas fiestas y reuniones "intimas" con las celebridades, se la pasaría encerrada en su casa, con su gato (si, el viejo Crookshanks), viendo pasar el tiempo por su ventana.

Pero no, debía asistir a todos esos eventos, tenía responsabilidades, y había que cumplirlas, le gustara o no.

Después de horas interminables para Hermione, Alix le ayudo a escoger un vestido, como peinarse adecuadamente, y dándole unos consejos de lo que ella haría en su lugar.

- No vayas a ser descortés... trata de hablar mas con los editores... sonríe un poco...

Por fin llegaron al lugar del evento, donde Alix todavía le daba unos consejos en voz baja.

- No te olvides de sonreír - le murmuraba por quinta vez - ¡¡Aquí viene John!!  
- ¿Quien es John? - pregunta Hermione.  
- ¿Como es posible que no sepas quien es? ¡¡Es tu propio editor!! - Alix usaba un tono trágico - ¡No se te ocurra decir que no sabías quien era!... ¡¡Hola John!!  
- Alix... Hermione, luces muy bien esta noche...  
- Gracias...  
- Ven, quiero presentarte a las personalidades que invirtieron tiempo en ti...

John toma a Hermione del brazo, y la lleva con él, siendo observados por Alix, la cual le sonríe triunfante a la chica.

Después de atravesar todo el salón, con John contando sus anécdotas como editor, al fin llegaron a un grupo de personas.

- Mira Hermione, ellos son los que han leído tu ultimo libro...  
- Pienso que es totalmente innovador - señalo una mujer regordeta, que usaba muchos collares vistosos - nunca había leído algo así...  
- Bastante original - apoyo un hombre de poblado bigote, y gafas de media luna.  
- Será todo un éxito - termino John de elogiar el trabajo de la chica.  
- Muchas gracias a todos - dice Hermione lo mas amable que puede.  
- Ahhh, olvidaba presentarte a la persona mas importante...

Después de buscar entre todas la multitud, John al fin encuentra al hombre que buscaba. Un pelirrojo bastante pecoso, y de ojos azules, alto, que le era muy familiar a Hermione.

- Mira, el es Ron Weasley...

Hermione abre los ojos muy sorprendida. Sin saber que hacer, sintiendo un enorme hueco en el estomago, y temblando de pies a cabeza, observa a su interlocutor.

- Mucho gusto - sonríe el pelirrojo, extendiéndole una mano amistosa.  
- E-el... yo...  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? - pregunta John preocupado.  
- Nada, es que... yo... no creí volverte a ver...  
- ¿Se conocen? - vuelve a interrogar John.  
- Yo no había tenido el placer de conocerla - contesta Ron solemnemente.  
- N-no... - balbucea Hermione - no lo conozco... es que... de repente le encontré parecido con alguien que recuerdo... es todo...

Hermione le extiende su mano temblorosa, que el pelirrojo toma firmemente.

- Me ha encantado su libro, señorita Granger.  
- G-gracias... señor Weasley...  
- Has de saber, Hermione, que Ron fue el que convenció a la editorial de publicar con nosotros tu libro... Así que digamos que gracias a él eres famosa...

Hermione no atinaba que decir. Solo miraba a Ron sorprendida, sin saber como actuar ni que decir. Por el contrario, Ron actuaba bastante bien.

- El crédito no es mío, John, la señorita Granger escribe muy bien, cualquier editorial hubiera sido la afortunada al publicar su libro.  
- Discúlpenme - interrumpe abruptamente Hermione - necesito un poco de aire fresco...

Hermione se aleja lo mas rápido posible, saliendo a un balcón cercano.

- No sé que le pasa - la justifica John - quizá este enferma...  
- No me preocuparía por ella - lo tranquiliza Ron - los escritores son así...

Hermione se siente ahogada. No esperaba ver a Ron en esa fiesta... Un poco irónico... ¿Qué hace un mago en una fiesta muggle? La chica niega varias veces con la cabeza. Había luchado todos estos años para olvidarse de ese pasado, y ahora regresaba, ¿Por qué?...

- Hermione, ¿Estas bien?

Hermione voltea lentamente, viendo a Ron junto a ella.

- S-si... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Trabajando - sonríe el pelirrojo - apuesto a que no esperabas verme aquí...  
- N-no...  
- Claro, si te hubieras molestado en contestarnos, entonces sabrías todo...

Hermione mira a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué no recordaba que ella no quería saber nada del mundo mágico?

- ¿Y que es de tu vida? - le pregunta Ron, sentándose en el balcón.

Hermione sigue confundida, por lo que no contesta nada.

- Ya veo que el tiempo te ha hecho muy platicadora...  
- E-es... es solo que no entiendo todavía que haces aquí...  
- Muy sencillo, trabajo en el ministerio de magia, en la división muggle.  
- ¿Y...?  
- ¿Y que?  
- ¿Exactamente por que conoces a John?  
- Hay muchos magos que decidieron vivir como muggles... y los debo vigilar, para que ni por accidente lleguen a usar poderes mágico, interesante, ¿No crees?  
- Bastante...

Hermione se recarga en el balcón, mas tranquila. Si el pasado la había alcanzado, era por algo.

- ¿Como esta Harry? - pregunta al fin la chica, abriendo el tema del pasado.  
- Muy bien, esta casado...  
- ¿Casado? ¿¿Con quien??  
- No te lo imaginas, ni mas ni menos que con Ginny...  
- ¿¿Ginny?? ¿¿Tu hermana??  
- ¿Conoces alguna otra Ginny?

Hermione sonríe, siempre se había imaginado a ese par juntos.

- ¿Y tus hermanos?  
- Fred y George tienen su negocio de bromas en el callejón Diagon. Les va muy bien... Bill sigue en Egipto, y Charlie en Rumania.

Ron guarda silencio.

- ¿Y Percy?  
- Percy... murió... murió en uno de los ataques de Voldemort...

Hermione pone una mano en su boca, sorprendida.

- Lo siento mucho, Ron...  
- Lo sé... mi madre fue la que sufrió mas...  
- ¿Que paso con Voldemort? - se aventura a preguntar Hermione.

Ron la mira desconcertado, pero decidido a contarle toda la historia.

- Verás... Batallaron mucho con él, hubo muchas muertes... ¿Recuerdas a Seamus Finnigan?

Hermione asiente.

- Fue de las primeras victimas de Voldemort...  
- Por ser muggle - adivina Hermione.  
- Al principio eso creíamos, pero a quien quería eliminar primero era a Harry... El ultimo año en Hogwarts fue el decisivo... Y Harry derroto a Voldemort al fin.  
- Siempre supe que Harry lo vencería... ¿Y que paso con Sirius?  
- Ahhh, esa es la mejor parte, encontraron a Colagusano, esta en Azkaban... y por fin se demostró la inocencia de Sirius. Vive con Remus Lupin... Y no te vas a creer esta, pero se hicieron amigos nada mas y nada menos que... ¡¡De Snape!!

Hermione mira a Ron con la boca abierta.

- ¿¿Snape?? ¿¿Severus Snape??  
- ¡Como lo escuchas! Es que Snape ya no es el viejo gruñón de antes, esta muy cambiado, se caso, y se retiro de Hogwarts...  
- ¿¿Snape?? ¿¿Casado?? ¿¿Fuera de Hogwarts??  
- Los milagros existen...

Ron y Hermione ríen abiertamente.

- ¿Y que hay de la profesora McGonagall...?  
- Murió... ella y... Dumbledore...  
- ¿¿¿DUMBLEDORE???  
- Si... al ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort... fue muy triste...  
- ¿Y quien es director en Hogwarts?  
- Harry...  
- No, en serio, ¿Quien?  
- ¡En serio! Harry... ¿Quien lo diría?  
- Exacto... quien lo diría...  
- De hecho, Hogwarts esta lleno de profesores de nuestra generación... Pero eso ya es otro tema, mejor dime, ¿Como has estado? ¿Ya te casaste?

Hermione esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Yo, casarme? ¡Que buen chiste!  
- ¿Por qué no? - pregunta inocentemente Ron.  
- Veras, Ron, hay una teoría: Nadie me aguanta mas de cinco minutos, así que eso dificulta las cosas para casarme...  
- Pues yo llevo contigo una hora, y te he aguantado... ha sido difícil, pero lo logre, me da merito, ¿No?  
- Mucho - sonríe Hermione - ¿Una hora? ¿¿Hablas en serio??  
- Según mi súper reloj muggle, si - señala Ron, mostrándole su reloj a la chica.  
- "Una hora" - piensa Hermione - "Y yo creí que a los diez minutos saldría huyendo de aquí"  
- Hermione, ¿Pasa algo? - la interrumpe Ron de sus pensamientos.  
- No... ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Ya te casaste?  
- ¡Otra buena broma!  
- ¿Qué?  
- Mira Hermione, todos los que me conocen me dicen lo mismo, que no estoy hecho para el matrimonio...  
- ¿Y eso por qué?  
- Siempre he sentido que el matrimonio es la manera de arruinar tu vida, ¿Sabes? ¡En la vida hay que ser libres! Eso de casarse y tener hijos... sería como atarme para siempre...  
- Vaya, con esa cara de niño decente que te cargas, y eres todo un rebelde - se burla Hermione.  
- Ya ves, la gente cambia... Creo que seré el solterón de la familia...  
- ¿Acaso todos tus hermanos ya se casaron?  
- Así es, Fred se caso con Angelina..  
- ¿Con Angelina? ¿En serio?  
- ¿Por qué lo dudas?  
- Siempre creí que Angelina era muy seria...  
- Hacen una buena pareja, debo admitirlo. George también se pesco a una del equipo de Quidditch, a Katie. Bill y Charlie conocieron a sus amores en sus respectivos trabajos. Y pues Ginny, ya sabes que se caso con Harry...  
- Como ha pasado el tiempo - suspira Hermione - todos ya tienen su vida hecha.  
- Si, y se nota que a ti te va bien también, eres famosa.  
- Ser famosa no lo es todo, Ron.  
- ¿Será que como yo nunca he sido famoso, no sé lo que se sienta?  
- Basta, no digas eso - le recrimina Hermione - tu eres muy valioso, y no necesitas ser famoso para ser feliz.  
- Me gustaría que me dieras lecciones de como ser feliz - le contesta Ron sarcástico - he escuchado que vives muy alegre.  
- Claro, con gusto te las daré - le dice Hermione para no quedarse atrás en el sarcasmo.  
- Pero hablando en serio - recupera la compostura Ron - ¿Te gustaría visitarnos alguna vez? ¡Vamos! Así conocerás al hijo de Harry y Ginny...  
- ¿Ya tuvieron hijos?  
- Solo uno, por el momento...  
- ¿Y como es? - pregunta curiosa Hermione.  
- A ver... Tiene el cabello de Harry, y sus ojos... pero es igual de pecoso que todos los Weasley.  
- Debe ser adorable.  
- Es un demonio - se ríe Ron - ¡Vamos, anímate! No te hará daño regresar un poco a tus raíces mágicas...

Hermione mira molesta a Ron, pero sonríe lentamente. Tiene razón, después de todo.

- De acuerdo - consiente la chica - ¿Como llego...?  
- ¡No te preocupes por eso! - la interrumpe Ron - Yo te llevare, seré tu guía por el mundo mágico, ¿Qué te parece?  
- Bastante bien... ¿Puedo llevar a Crookshanks?  
- ¿¿Todavía esta viva esa bola de pelos??

Hermione asiente.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Siempre me agrado ese gato tan feo.  
- Feo, pero te salvo la vida, ¿Ehh?  
- Pequeño detalle... ¿A que horas paso por ti?  
- ¿Sabes donde vivo?  
- ¡Por supuesto! No le digas a nadie... pero te he espiado desde que salí de Hogwarts...

Hermione sonríe ampliamente.

- Bueno, señor detective, a las 10 de la mañana... veamos si es puntual.  
- Te sorprenderá ver que llegare a las 10, ni un segundo mas, ni un segundo menos.  
- ¡Por cierto! ¿¿Qué hay de Pig??  
- ¿Recuerdas a mi Lechuza?  
- Ya que tu recuerdas a mi gato, ¿Por qué no habría de recordar a tu Lechuza?  
- Esta feliz de la vida, aunque ya es muy vieja... en cualquiera de estos días se va a hacerle compañía a Hedwig...  
- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!

Alix sale al balcón, encontrando a Hermione y a Ron.

- ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! Debí suponer que huirías de la fiesta...  
- Ya me conoces...  
- Ven, es tarde, mañana tienes que dar una conferencia...

Hermione mira a Ron, el cual se encoge de hombros.

- Supongo que nuestro plan se realizara en otra ocasión... - le reitera el pelirrojo.  
- No... - confirma Hermione - Alix, cancela lo de mañana... tengo una cita pendiente...

Hermione le sonríe a Ron, el cual asiente.

- Mañana a las diez - le recuerda Hermione, alejándose.  
- A las diez será...

Hermione se va con Alix, sintiendo un nuevo aire en su vida. ¿Quien diría que se encontraría a Ron Weasley en esta fiesta? Una oportunidad para alcanzar al pasado que dejo ir, y no iba a desaprovecharla por ningún motivo.

Notas de la autora:

... bueno, este fic es para mi hijita Belly, un Ron y Hermione. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía la idea, y espero que le guste el tipo de trama que elegí... y si no, pues no te queda de otra, Belly-chan

Ahm... como notaran, será de capítulos, así que tendrán que ser pacientes todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leerlos.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis delirios de domingo (osease, las notas de la autora )

Danyliz

Mi mail: 


	2. Platicas del pasado

**Capítulo 2: "Platicas del pasado"**

Hermione despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se levantó pesadamente, y se metió a la regadera, pensando en lo monótono de su día.

Una vez arreglada, bajo a desayunar, viendo a Alix en el comedor.

- ¡Buenos días, Hermione!  
- Hola, Alix...  
- ¿Y? ¿Lista?  
- ¿Lista para qué?  
- ¿Como que para que? ¿No tenías una cita con ese editor de libros?  
- "Editor de libros... editor de libros" - piensa Hermione.

Al ver que Hermione no contestaba, Alix se adelanta.

- Ron Weasley...  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿¿Como conoces a Ron??  
- Me estas bromeando ¿Verdad? ¡Si lo viste ayer, en la fiesta!  
- ¿¿¿EN REALIDAD PASO???  
- ¡Claro que si! ¿O que...?

Antes de que Alix pudiera terminar, Hermione sube a toda prisa a cambiarse.

- "¡Creí que todo había sido un sueño!" - sigue la chica en sus pensamientos - "No sería la primera vez..."

En eso tenía razón. A lo largo de estos 10 años, no había día en que Hermione soñara con un reencuentro entre sus amigos de Hogwarts, y volver a ser una bruja. pero siempre despertaba, dándose cuenta de que por mas real que fuera, simplemente había sido un sueño.

Pero ahora era diferente: ¡¡¡Realmente había pasado!!! Y estaba Alix para comprobarlo.

Una vez lista (de nuevo), baja apresuradamente, y ahora Alix la espera en la sala.

- Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puede ser que no recordaras la cita con el editor!  
- Ahh... es que yo...  
- Ni me digas, ya te conozco...  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Las nueve c...

El timbre resuena, interrumpiendo a Alix.

- Es puntual, aunque con un minuto de anticipación - señala Alix, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una vez que abre, Ron espera sonriente.

- Buenos días - saluda el pelirrojo.  
- Buenos días - le corresponde Alix - sígame, Hermione esta en la sala...

Alix guía a Ron por la enorme casa de Hermione, hasta que llegan a la sala, donde Hermione lo esperaba bastante nerviosa, apretando sus manos fuertemente.

- Buenos días, señorita Granger - saluda formal Ron.  
- Buenos días - le sonríe Hermione.

Ron se acerca a la chica, y extiende un ramo de rosas.

- Para usted, aunque no se comparan con su belleza - le dice Ron en tono alegre.

Hermione se sonroja levemente.

- G-gracias, pero no tenía que molestarse...  
- ¡Vaya! - exclama Alix, que observaba todo - ¿¡Como hizo eso!? ¡Cuando le abrí no tenía nada en las manos!  
- Soy bueno, ¿No?  
- Mucho... las pondré en agua...

Alix le quita el ramo a Ron, y se dirige a la cocina.

- Que casa tan grande - sigue Ron con la platica - ¿Vives tu sola?  
- Con Alix - responde Hermione.  
- Ya veo...

Alix regresa muy feliz.

- Bueno, ya, se les hará tarde, así que váyanse...  
- En esto tiene razón la señorita - le confirma Ron - hay que aprovechar el tiempo.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡CROOKSHANKS!!!!! - grita Alix, haciendo que Hermione y Ron se tapen los oídos.  
- ¿Por qué gritas así? - le regaña Hermione.  
- Es que me pediste que Crookshanks estuviera listo, y se me olvido...  
- No cambias...  
- Pero aun así me adoras, ¿O donde conseguirás a una agente como yo? - sonríe Alix.

Un gato peludo entra a la habitación. Se ve muy cansado. Hermione se dirige a él, y lo carga lentamente.

- Pobre Crookshanks - se lamenta Hermione.  
- ¿Nos vamos? - señala Ron.  
- Oh, si, Alix, si quieres puedes tomarte el día, no creo regresar hasta en la noche.

Alix le dirige una mirada picara a Hermione, y le sonríe.

- Claro, tenía muchas cosas que hacer de cualquier modo.

Hermione y Ron salen de la enorme mansión de la chica, y Ron mira a Crookshanks.

- ¡Hola, bola de pelos! ¿Me recuerdas?

El gato hace un esfuerzo, y mirando fijamente a Ron, después de un tiempo, ronronea.

- Creo que si te recuerda - afirma Hermione.  
- Debería hacerlo, después de que intente patearlo muchas veces.  
- ¿Le avisaste a Harry que iríamos?  
- No, preferí dejarlo como una sorpresa...  
- En ese caso, ¿Podemos ir a algunos lugares primero?  
- Claro... ¿A donde?  
- Esa es mi sorpresa - sonríe Hermione.

Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a una veterinaria, donde Hermione dejo a Crookshanks.

- ¿Esta enfermo? - le pregunta Ron, una vez que han salido de ahí.  
- Ya es muy viejo, pero quiero que no la pase tan mal...  
- Haces bien, pobre gato... con lo feo que esta, y todavía sufrir de mas...

Hermione le da un codazo de broma a Ron, y ambos ríen. Poco después, llegan a una enorme cafetería.

- Ven, dicen que hacen las mejores bebidas preparadas de toda Inglaterra...  
- ¿Bebidas preparadas?

Hermione mira a Ron, y no puede evitar el esbozar una sonrisa. Es obvio que aunque trabaje en la división muggle, Ron todavía no sabe mucho de eso.

Ambos entran, y se sientan lo mas alejados de todos, donde nadie los pueda escuchar.

- Y bien, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - cuestiona Ron.  
- Quise que platicáramos un poco antes de ir con Harry.  
- ¡Que bien! ¡Platicar! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas!  
- Ahhh, no, la que va a preguntar soy yo.  
- Ya lo hiciste ayer, me toca por derecho...

Los chicos siguen su discusión por un tiempo, hasta que un mesero les toma la orden.

- Espero no haber elegido mal - se angustia Ron, después de haber seleccionado al azar una bebida.  
- No te preocupes, aquí todo es delicioso... - le consuela Hermione.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo comenzar a preguntarte?  
- Hay que hacerlo justo - pide Hermione - tu me haces una pregunta, y yo otra, nos alternaremos, ¿Te parece?  
- Es justo, pero yo comienzo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Tengo mas dudas...  
- Esta bien - consiente Hermione - comienza tu...  
- En todo este tiempo, ¿Nos extrañaste?

Hermione guarda silencio. No quería hablar sobre ello, pero si ya estaba en el pasado, no se podía cambiar de ninguna manera.

- Todos los días de los 10 últimos años he soñado con esto, Ron... con volverlos a ver, volver a ser amigos... con que volvieran a ser parte de mi vida...

Ron sonríe, al parecer se siente satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho, Hermione... creo que hasta Malfoy te extraño, insultarnos ya no fue lo mismo sin ti.  
- ¿Malfoy? No me digas, y por cierto, ¿Qué fue de él?  
- Trabaja en Hogwarts...  
- ¿Qué Filch se retiro? - dice Hermione bromeando.

Ron no puede evitar reír ante este comentario.

- Casi aciertas, pero no, ¿Crees que Snape dejaría a cualquiera en su puesto? Tenía que dejar a alguien que torturara a los alumnos igual o mas que él...  
- ¿Es profesor de pociones?  
- Esas ya son tres preguntas, pero si, es profesor de pociones... Mi turno... ¿Por qué dejaste Hogwarts?  
- Ya se los había dicho...  
- No, no es por eso, y bien lo sabes... Harry y yo siempre creímos que algo había pasado, algo que fue lo demasiado fuerte como para no hacerte volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione desvía la mirada.

- No puedo hablar de eso...  
- ¿Por qué? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!  
- Ron, ya no hay que mover cosas del pasado, créeme, fue lo mejor.  
- Sigo sin entender, ¿Como pudo ser lo mejor dejar a tus amigos? ¿Dejar lo que eras? ¡Porque eres una bruja!  
- ¡¡¡Shhhhh!!!

Ron comenzaba a subir el tono de voz, por lo que Hermione tuvo que darle una advertencia.

- Hay razones muy fuertes, no lo entenderías.  
- Tiene que ver con McGonagall, ¿Verdad?

Hermione mira a Ron sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- McGonagall no parecía sorprendida ante el hecho de que no regresarías a Hogwarts... triste, pero no sorprendida. Además ayer que te dije que había fallecido, te inmuto mas lo de Dumbledore que lo de ella.  
- Quizás si tuvo que ver... pero como dije, no tiene caso hablar de eso.  
- Hermione, nosotros te apreciamos mucho... siempre creí que en cualquier momento regresarías a Hogwarts, diciendo que había sido una broma pesada. Hasta llegue a pensar que los profesores estaban de acuerdo para fingir que no volverías... Y el día en el que te aparecías de repente, nunca llego...  
- Ron, no fue menos duro para mi...  
- ¿No lo fue? El día que te despediste lucias muy tranquila, como si no te importáramos.  
- ¡No digas eso! Es muy cruel que me juzgues sin conocer los hechos.  
- Precisamente por eso quiero que me los digas, ¿O no fue muy cruel despedirte así, el olvidarte de nosotros y borrarnos de tu vida?  
- Nunca pude borrarlos de mi vida... siempre los recordaba, siempre estaban en mis pensamientos...  
- ¿Y por qué no regresaste a Hogwarts?  
- ¡No podía!

El mesero llega, interrumpiendo la charla. Una vez que deja las bebidas y se marcha, ambos chicos tardan un poco en volver a entablar conversación.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? - habla al fin Ron - lo que paso esta precisamente en el pasado, cualquier cosa, y creo que tengo derecho a saber porque nos abandonaste durante 10 largos años...

Hermione parece meditar todo el asunto.

- Ron...  
- Hermione, tu eres lista, ya no te insistiré mas, si crees conveniente, dímelo...

Hermione mira a Ron, el cual le sostiene la mirada fijamente.

- Tienes razón... Si en ese entonces no pudieron saber mis razones, es hora de que se enteren de lo que realmente paso..  
- Te escucho...  
- Preferiría hacerlo cuando estemos con Harry, ¿Esta bien?  
- Supongo - se encoge de hombros Ron - solo espero que no vayas a engañarme y no digas nada.  
- Despreocúpate, lo sabrán... Hablemos de otra cosa...  
- ¿Alguna vez demostraste poderes mágicos? - vuelve con el interrogatorio Ron.

Hermione suela una risita tonta.

- Algunas veces...  
- La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que cuando íbamos creciendo, nuestros poderes serian mas difíciles de controlar, y por eso las clases eran mas duras... siempre me pregunte que pasaría contigo, ya que no seguiste en Hogwarts.  
- Pues tenía razón la profesora, una vez hice que a una compañera de la escuela se le cayera el pelo...  
- ¿Como?  
- Si... bueno, comprenderás que no era la mas popular en la escuela, no hablaba con nadie... Y escuche que esta chica decía que era retraída, y que nunca tendría amigos... me enoje tanto que vi como cada vez que se cepillaba su cabello, se le caía por mechones...  
- ¡No puede ser!  
- Me asuste tanto que me fui corriendo... Supongo que el ministerio lo arreglo, al otro día iba normal, y parecía no recordar nada del incidente...  
- ¿Así que tu eras la que le daba trabajo al ministerio?  
- Creo que si - se avergüenza un poco Hermione.  
- Aunque esa chica se lo merecía... Yo la hubiera convertido en hurón.

Hermione suelta una fuerte carcajada, que hace que todos la miren.

- Lo siento - dice una vez que recupera la compostura - me acorde del cuarto curso de Hogwarts.  
- Yo también... los buenos tiempos, ¿Eh?  
- ¡Hermione!

Hermione y Ron voltean, y ven a un chico alto y moreno.

- ¡Hola, Viktor!

Ron casi escupe su bebida de la sorpresa. ¿¿Viktor?? ¿¿Acaso será Viktor Krum??

- ¿Como has estado?  
- ¡Bien! ¿Y tu?  
- También... veo que al fin seguiste mi consejo...  
- Alguna vez tenía que salir...

Viktor observa fijamente al pelirrojo.

- Ahh, cierto... Viktor, ¿recuerdas a Ron Weasley?

Viktor mira a Ron de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto! - contesta al fin - ¿Como has estado, Ron?  
- Bien - le responde Ron molesto.  
- Tengo que irme, pero espero que alguna vez te dignes a acompañarme a tomar algo, después de todo yo te recomendé el lugar...  
- Seguro, un día de estos será.  
- Nos veremos, Hermione... Gusto en verte, Ron.

Viktor se dirige a la salida, mientras Ron lo fulmina con la mirada. ¿Como es posible que él si haya tenido comunicación con Hermione?

- ¿Acaso seguiste hablando con Krum? ¡Creí que ya no querías saber nada del mundo mágico!  
- No supe ni como me localizo... Sabes que vive como muggle, ¿No?  
- Si, pero no sabía que lo hacía tan cerca de ti...  
- Desde que sufrió esa lesión en el Quidditch - se lamenta Hermione - pobrecillo...  
- ¿Y desde hace cuanto que se comunican? ¿Que acaso son novios? ¿Ya se mandan cartitas de amor por medio muggle?

Normalmente, Hermione se molestaría ante la actitud de Ron, pero solo lo mira con una sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que no tengo planes de boda, por lo que no tengo novio. Además Viktor me visito apenas hace un año... y va muy poco a mi casa, creo que entiende que no quiero saber mucho del mundo mágico.  
- ¿UN AÑO? ¡No puedo creer que a Vicky le hayas hablado por un año, y a nosotros no!  
- Bueno, Viktor se molesto en buscarme...  
- Si no te hubieras desaparecido, nosotros también te hubiéramos localizado.  
- No te enojes, Ron, no es mi culpa, ni la culpa de Viktor... las cosas se dieron naturalmente, como el que tu hayas ido a esa fiesta ayer.

Ron guarda profundo silencio. Hermione tiene un poco de razón, no es culpa de ninguno, o al menos de ella no. Pero no puede conciliar el hecho de que Viktor Krum si la haya visto desde hace un año, ¿Por qué Viktor y no él? ¡¡tenía mas derechos!! ¡¡Era su amigo!! ¡¡Él la apreciaba mucho!!

- Ron, ¿Estas bien?  
- Si - gruñe molesto.  
- Ya no te enojes tanto, te va a hacer daño.  
- Sigo sin entender de que privilegios goza Vicky para haberte localizado desde hace un año.  
- Quizá Viktor si quería localizarme...  
- ¿Insinúas que nosotros no? ¡¡Si en cuanto salimos de Hogwarts averiguamos tu dirección muggle!!  
- ¿Qué?

Ron se sonroja. Había hablado de mas.

- Lo que escuchaste - le confirmo Ron, viendo que no había vuelta atrás.  
- Debió ser la dirección de mis padres, hace años que no vivo con ellos...  
- ¿En serio? ¿Donde están?  
- Viven al este de España, disfrutando de su retiro.  
- Con razón...  
- Además debieron suponer que si me iba a desaparecer, no sería fácil localizarme...

Ron le da un sorbo a su bebida molesto. Aunque cambiaron el tema, sigue pensando en lo de Viktor.

- ¿Sabes que Krum fue maestro en Hogwarts? - pregunta al fin Ron.  
- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? No... nunca me lo dijo.  
- Intento ser el asistente de madame Hooch... pero solo duro un año, quizá solo fue porque quería tenerte cerca, y como no regresaste a Hogwarts, decidió vivir como muggle para así cumplir su propósito.  
- Tienes mucha imaginación, Ron. Me imagino que dar clases no fue suficiente para Viktor. Entiende que una lesión de ese tipo, tan joven... debió afectarle muchísimo.  
- Si, tanto que ya vino a consolarse...  
- No sigas con lo mismo, te dije que apenas si nos vemos... y creo que ya tiene novia.  
- ¿Tiene novia?  
- Eso fue lo que leí en el periódico hace poco, Viktor es una personalidad del deporte en Inglaterra.  
- Si, si, si, ya escuche mucho de él en el ministerio - contesto Ron con fastidio, pero parecía mas tranquilo con el hecho de que Viktor ya tuviera novia.  
- Por cierto, Ron, ¿Qué paso con Cho Chang?

Ron mira a Hermione confundido con la pregunta.

- ¿La chica de Ravenclaw?  
- No, Ron, de seguro mi vecina.  
- ¿Tu vecina se llama Cho Chang?

Hermione le dirige una mirada dura a Ron.

- Solo bromeo, solo bromeo... mmm... creo que se graduó con honores, fue prefecta, eso si lo sé... ¿Por qué me preguntas de ella?  
- Es que a Harry le gustaba, ¿O me equivoco?  
- ¿¿COMO LO SUPISTE??  
- Era obvio, Ron, yo puedo ver ese tipo de cosas a 10 metros de distancia.

Ron se pone un poco nervioso.

- ¿E-en serio...?  
- Claro, no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo...  
- ¿M-mi secreto?  
- Si, que te gustaba Lavender Brown...

Ron trata de aguantarse la risa. ¿¿¿¿Gustarle a ÉL Lavender Brown???? Era como si le dijeran que Fred y George habían sido los mejores de su generación en Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué supones eso? - dice al fin Ron, tratando de controlar su risa.  
- En los últimos meses del cuarto curso te vi hablando mucho con ella.

Hermione tenía razón, pero eso era por otra intención. Ron creía que a Hermione le gustaba Viktor, y como solo tenía a dos personas para que averiguaran eso, y no podía pedírselo a Parvarti (por el historial con su hermana Padma), se lo pidió a Lavender, que gustosa acepto esa misión.

- Me has descubierto - contesta Ron en tono trágico.  
- Ya sabía yo - se jacta Hermione.

Ron mira a Hermione con ternura. No cabe duda que las mas interesadas son las ultimas en enterarse.

- ¿Y alguna vez fuiste novio de Lavender? - pregunta Hermione.  
- No - trata de no reírse Ron - me la gano Dean Thomas...  
- Lo siento...  
- No tienes porque, Lavender no era para mi, ya llegara la adecuada.  
- Si, tienes razón, siempre hay un roto para un descosido... Pero quiero que me sigas contando, ¿Que fue de Harry y Cho? ¿Alguna vez le dijo lo que sentía? ¿Como es que se enamoro de Ginny?  
- ¡Es una historia bastante irónica! Cho nunca le hizo caso a Harry, lo veía como un hermano... y Ginny metió todas sus cartas para conquistarlo...  
- ¿Y lo logro?  
- Fue mas que eso, Harry sufrió por ella todo el sexto año de Hogwarts.  
- ¿Como así?  
- Se invirtieron sus papeles... veías a Harry sufrir por los pasillos... Mi hermana sabe como manejar a los hombres...  
- Como si fuera tan difícil - murmura Hermione.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada...  
- Pero como dije, las parejas ideales siempre terminan juntas.  
- Correcto... deberíamos irnos ya.  
- Si, es tarde, vamos a gorrearles la comida a mi hermana y mi cuñado.  
- ¡Ron!  
- ¿Qué? ¡Nuestra valiosa compañía tiene precio!

Hermione pide la cuenta, que Ron termina pagando (con una fuerte discusión entre los dos) y salen de la cafetería. Ron la guía hasta una pequeña casa.

- ¿Quien vive aquí?  
- Quien tienes enfrente...  
- ¿¿Tienes casa muggle??  
- Uno nunca sabe cuando la va a necesitar, no es tan grande como la tuya, pero se defiende.  
- Es adorable - halaga Hermione.  
- Gracias... vamos...  
- ¿Como vamos a ir?  
- Por polvos Flu.  
- ¿¿Por polvos Flu??

Ron comienza a preparar todo, mientras Hermione suspira resignada. Hace tanto que no viaja por polvos Flu (de hecho nunca lo hizo), pero no había otra manera de ir a casa de Harry, así que no tenía otra alternativa mas que ese método violento.

Notas de la autora:

La inspiración me llego para este capítulo

Bueno, primero que nada, aclarare las dudas que han surgido con el fic.

1. - Como notaran, Hermione actúa muy fríamente con el hecho de haberse ido de Hogwarts, pero en un futuro no muy lejano (o quizás si U) se sabrá porque.

2. - Sé que le puse muchas muertes, pero me quise apegar a lo que Rowling había dicho que serían los futuros libros. El futuro (según palabras de la autora) sería mas trágico, y por eso mate a tantos personajes (mas que nada a los principales, también en un futuro capítulo les explicare porque murieron).

3. - Ginny se la paso sufriendo por Harry, pero al final también tuvo su recompensa, véanlo por ese lado. Y quise dejar esta pareja porque... ahm, bueno, porque me gusta

4. - Ron y Hermione forever and ever 

5. - Danyliz y Daniel Radcliffe también

Oki, pasaron mis delirios (puntos 4 y 5), así que esperando mas inspiración y tiempo, ojala pronto este el capitulo tres 

Danyliz

Mi mail: 


	3. Visitando a los Potter

**Capítulo 3: "Visitando a los Potter"**

Ron ofrece un poco de polvos a Hermione, la cual lo observa con duda.

- ¿No sería mejor que tu fueras primero?  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Para que me saques, imagínate si llego yo primero, y Ginny o Harry piensan que soy un intruso... o algo así.

Ron sonríe ampliamente.

- Tienes razón, desventajas de caer de sorpresa... Observa lo que voy a hacer, y después repites el procedimiento, ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asiente temerosa.

- No te preocupes tanto, si caes en la chimenea de otro mago, te disculpas y le dices a donde quieres ir... es muy fácil...  
- Fácil para ti, que estas acostumbrado...  
- Te acostumbraras también... aquí voy...

Ron echa un poco de polvo a la chimenea, y dice "A casa de Harry". Las llamas crecen de manera considerable, y Ron entra en ellas como si nada. Hermione no encuentra que hacer... ¿Y si aparece en algún otro lado? Ella ya no recordaba mucho de los hechizos y eso...

- Al mal paso hay que darle prisa - se dice a si misma la chica para darse valor.

Hermione lanza un poco de polvos flú que Ron había dejado con ella, y dice "A casa de Harry". Las llamas crecen igual que con Ron, y ella se adentra sin saber exactamente que va a pasar.

Hermione sintió como si un agujero negro se la había tragado. No tenía noción del tiempo que estaba pasando, o si iba a durar mucho la sensación de vacío. De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano... ¿Quien sería? ¿¿Y si era alguien desconocido?? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, la mano la jalo para sacarla de la chimenea, y para la fortuna de Hermione, era Ron.

- Vaya, te llevas el record, nunca vi a alguien que llegara con tanto hollín - celebra Ron.  
- Gracias, me siento honrada - contesta Hermione sarcástica.  
- ¿¿Quien esta ahí?? - pregunto una voz de mujer, que provenía de la cocina.  
- ¡Soy yo, Ginny! - grito Ron, anunciándose.  
- Vaya, parece que siempre tienen visitas así, ¿No? - pregunta Hermione sorprendida.  
- Me gusta venir y sorprenderlos de vez en cuando...

Hermione se dispone a observar la casa detenidamente. Era muy parecida a la madriguera, pero se veía un poco mas espaciosa.

Hermione y Ron voltean al escuchar pasos provenientes de la cocina. Una joven pelirroja y con muchas pecas se aproxima a Ron. Era de estatura media y ojos marrones, pero tenía una cara risueña y con cierto toque de inocencia.

- ¡Hasta que te apareces! - le recrimina la pelirroja a Ron - ¡Ni siquiera avisas a donde te vas! ¡Mamá ha estado muy preocupada por ti!  
- Ginny, ¿Qué no ves que traigo compañía? - le contesta en tono molesto Ron.

Hasta ese entonces Ginny noto que Ron traía a una chica con él.

- Ya veo - dice despectivamente Ginny.  
-¿Y Harry?  
- Arriba, déjame hablarle... ¡¡¡HARRY!!! - grita a todo pulmón Ginny - ¡¡RON ESTA AQUI... Y CON UNA DE SUS 'AMIGUITAS'!!  
- ¡Ginny! - le dice Ron molesto.

Hermione sonríe tímidamente. parecía que a Ginny no le daba gusto ver a la chica, quizá porque no sabía quien era... Quizá porque Ron siempre llevaba a una novia diferente cada semana.

Pasos se escucharon aproximarse. Un hombre de ojos verdes y gafas aparece en la habitación. Tenía el cabello alborotado, y estaba muy delgado.

- ¡Ron! ¡Creí que ya te habías desaparecido! - le dice el hombre de gafas al pelirrojo.  
- Ya me conoces, me gusta sorprender de vez en cuando - sonríe Ron - ¿Y donde esta el demonio?  
- ¡No le digas así! - le dice Ginny molesta.  
- Arriba, dormido - contesta Harry para evitar la discusión de los hermanos.  
- Que lastima, quería que ella lo conociera...

Harry observo a la acompañante de Ron de arriba a abajo. Hermione se sintió temblar, a ella le había gustado Harry cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts... o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Pero ahora ya estaba casado, ya tenía su vida hecha... y en cierta forma a la chica eso le daba felicidad, siempre había querido lo mejor para Harry, y ahora lo tenía.

- Me eres familiar - dijo al fin Harry después de inspeccionar a Hermione detenidamente - ¿Acaso estudiaste en Hogwarts?

Hermione miro a Harry nerviosa, pero sonrió.

- Si... por un tiempo.  
- No vas a creer quien es - dice Ron mordazmente.  
- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Ginny - ¿Acaso es otra de tus enamoradas? ¿Es ella la que fundo tu club de fans, o solo es miembro honorario? Para que la hayas traído, debe ser influyente, es una pena que no te vayamos a ver de nuevo, linda, has de saber que mi hermano cambia de novia cada tercer día...

Ron fulmina con la mirada a Ginny, mientras Harry niega con la cabeza. A Ginny siempre le molestaba la actitud de Ron, y mas porque sus novias eran algo especial.

- Bueno... - habla al fin Hermione - no soy novia de ron, así que eso me da mas oportunidades, ¿No?

Ginny observa detenidamente a la chica.

- Si no eres novia de Ron... ¿Entonces quien eres?  
- ¡Nunca lo van a creer! - exclama Ron, un poco mas feliz - ¡Se van a morir de la impresión!  
- Yo estoy seguro de haberte visto antes - dice Harry meditando el asunto - ¿Acaso eras de Ravenclaw?  
- Harry, no puedo creer que no la reconozcas - le reclama Ron como si eso fuera algo grave.  
- Espera...- dice Ginny mirándola - ¡Ya sé quien eres! ¡Eres esa chica que fue novia de Ron! ¡Susan Bones!

Hermione sonríe un poco apenada, mientras Ron se sonroja en sobremanera.

- ¡NO ES SUSAN! - grita Ron molesto - ¡Y deja de publicar mis intimidades, Virginia!  
- ¡Pues no sería tan difícil si no tuvieras tantas novias, Ronald!  
- Si no eres Susan - interrumpe Harry - entonces, ¿Quien eres?  
- ¡Es Hermione Granger, so tonto! - sigue gritando Ron, molesto porque ninguno reconoció a la chica. ¡¡Si a él le parecía la misma de siempre!!

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

- ¡No hay manera de que sea Hermione!- dice Ginny - corta la broma, Ron, y ya dinos quien es.  
- ¡ES HERMIONE!  
- ¡Claro que no! ¡Esta broma es muy pesada, Ron!  
- Hermione, ¿Quieres decirles que si eres la misma que estudio en Hogwarts con nosotros, por favor? - dice Ron, rindiéndose.  
- P-pues si... - dice Hermione temerosa - soy yo... ¿Qué acaso estoy muy cambiada o algo así?

Harry y Ginny observan a Hermione totalmente sorprendidos.

- ¿¿Hermione?? - pregunta Harry, incrédulo.  
- ¿En verdad eres tu?  
- Si... ¡Sorpresa! - sonríe Hermione.

Harry y Ginny siguen sorprendidos, pero Ginny corre a abrazar a Hermione.

- ¡¡Cuanto tiempo, Hermione!!  
- Me da gusto verte también, Ginny.  
- ¡Pero estas muy cambiada! - observa Harry - tu cabello es mas corto, y estas... muy diferente a como te recuerdo...  
-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara siempre como si tuviera 14 años? - responde Hermione en un tono sarcástico.

Harry la observa por unos momentos, y sonríe.

- ¡Si es Hermione! - dice al fin, después de escuchar el ultimo comentario de la chica - ¿¿Pero como...??  
- Ni me preguntes, porque ni yo sé... Fue una coincidencia, Ron y yo nos encontramos en una fiesta muggle... y ahora estoy aquí, ¿No es sorprendente?  
- ¡Vaya que si! - exclama Ginny - lamento haberte tratado así hace unos momentos, es que deberías ver que mujeres trae Ron... son todo un caso.  
- ¡GINNY! - gritaba de nuevo Ron, sonrojado.  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida! Te extrañamos muchísimo... amiga...

Hermione sonríe a Harry.

- Yo también los extrañe...  
- Basta de eso - dice Ron - yo tengo hambre... ¿Qué tal si platicamos mientras comemos?  
- Tu nada mas vienes a quitarnos la comida, Ron - le reclama Ginny.  
- Por como me tratas, deberías agradecer que aun venga - sigue Ron con la discusión.

Hermione mira a Harry.

- ¿Así es siempre? - le pregunta la chica.  
- Y deberías verlos cuando realmente están enfadados - le dice Harry - ¡Es escalofriante!

Hermione se siente totalmente feliz, hace mucho que no tenía motivos para ser alegre (desde su punto de vista, claro esta), y ahora realmente tenía una segunda oportunidad.

- Hermione... me da mucho gusto que estés aquí - le dice Harry, abrazándola.

Hermione se siente ligeramente ruborizada, pero sonríe ampliamente. Hacía tanto que no sentía el cariño de un amigo verdadero... A excepción de Alix, y a ella no podía decirle que era una bruja.

- Y dime Hermione - interrumpe Ginny su discusión con Ron - ¿Que ha sido de ti? Desde que decidiste, bueno... no regresar a Hogwarts...  
- ¡Espera, Ginny! Primero que nos diga porque no quiso regresar a Hogwarts - recordó Ron.

Todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

- Ron, si Hermione no quiere... decirlo, no deberíamos preguntárselo - agrega sensatamente Harry.  
- No... es que creo que ya no hay necesidad por la cual no deban saber lo que en realidad paso...  
- ¡Ya cuenta! - dice impaciente Ron.  
- Bueno... es una historia muy larga... no sé que haya pasado en el mundo mágico, pero por lo que me dice Ron... todo se cumplió...  
- ¿Todo? - pregunta Harry.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - agrega Ginny  
- ¡Déjenla hablar! - exclama Ron molesto.  
- Es obvio que tengan preguntas... pero yo también las tengo... Les diré lo que paso y porque decidí no regresar al quinto curso, y entonces quizá entiendan todo...  
- Debió ser algo muy importante, porque el día que te despediste de nosotros pareció que no te dolió el hecho de no regresar...  
- ¡Claro que me dolió! es lo que le he dicho a Ron, trate de ser fuerte frente a ustedes, pero diario lloraba en mi casa... mi vida no fue la mas feliz en estos años.  
- ¿Y por qué decidiste olvidar que eras una bruja?  
- Oigan, dejen que se explique - ahora salía a defenderla Ginny - para ustedes es muy fácil juzgarla, sin saber sus razones, por primera vez dejen de pensar en lo que ustedes sintieron, y escuchen lo que ella sintió...

Hermione miro agradecida a Ginny, la cual le sonrió. Entre ellas siempre se había dado ese lazo de comprensión, como si fueran hermanas.

- Bueno - dijo Ron impaciente - estamos esperando, ¿Como vamos a entenderla, si no nos dice nada?  
- Si tuvieras la amabilidad de dejarla hablar - le contesto Ginny de mala gana.  
- Si siguen discutiendo, entonces nunca nos dirá nada - los interrumpe Harry.

Las miradas se posan en Hermione, la cual toma sus manos, nerviosa, y da un suspiro.

- ¿Por donde comenzare? - pregunta la chica, acomodando sus ideas de manera adecuada.  
- ¿Qué tal por el principio? - le sugirió Ron en un tono inocente, que a Hermione en lugar de molestarle, la hizo sonreír.  
- Tienes razón, Ron - le sonrió Hermione - comenzare por ahí... en el verano recibí la visita de la profesora McGonagall...  
- ¿La profesora McGonagall te visito? - pregunta Harry asombrado.  
- ¿Pero para que? - Ginny lucia confundida.  
- ¡Ya sabía yo que algo había pasado! - afirma triunfante Ron.  
- Bueno... pues la profesora llego muy... extraña, tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que había llorado muchísimo, y mis padres se sorprendieron mucho de verla ahí, nunca habían conocido a algún maestro de Hogwarts... Les pareció extraño que me visitara personalmente...  
- ¿Y? - Ron estaba muy impaciente.  
- Pues me dijo que no estaba ahí para algo fácil... y que me pedía toda mi comprensión... fue cuando supe que algo andaba mal. La profesora me dijo que una predicción de la profesora Trelawney los había puesto en alerta...  
- ¿Una predicción? - pregunta Harry, recordando que él escucho una predicción de la profesora en el tercer curso.  
- Si, aunque me pareció absurdo, la profesora McGonagall nunca había hecho caso de una predicción, así que al principio estaba un poco escéptica...  
- ¿Y quien no? - dice Ron en tono trágico - a la profesora Trelawney siempre le gustaba predecir muertes...  
- Pero recuerda que cuando entramos al quinto curso cambio totalmente... no hacía muchos comentarios sobre el Grim...  
- Y siempre que veía a la profesora McGonagall, sollozaba...  
- ¿Sería por esa predicción?  
- Sigue contando, Hermione...  
- Bien, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que yo no debía regresar a Hogwarts... porque yo sería la derrota de Harry.

Todos se miran sorprendidos.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
- ¿Mi derrota?  
- ¿Qué acaso estas loca? ¿Como ibas a ser la derrota de Harry?  
- ¡No me miren! Yo también me reí al principio, pero la profesora lucía muy segura de lo que decía...  
- La única manera en la que podrías derrotar a Harry, es matándolo con uno de esos enormes libros que siempre llevabas contigo... - le dijo Ron entre risas.  
- O quizá la maldición imperius - pensaba Ginny - quizá como Harry no se atrevería a atacar a Hermione...  
- Ginny, ¿Qué acaso quieres hacer tu propia novela de suspenso? ¡Si Hermione no podría ni matar a una mosca! - Ron seguía incrédulo.  
- Hay habitaciones en Hogwarts que tal vez los sorprenderían - interrumpió Hermione.  
- ¿Como cuales? - pregunta Harry.  
- Tu deberías saberlo, ¿Qué no eres el director de Hogwarts?  
- ¿¿Como lo supiste??  
- Ron me lo dijo...  
- ¡Vaya! ¡No perdiste el tiempo de informarla! ¿Verdad?  
- ¡Ella me pregunto! - se defiende Ron.  
- Apuesto a que esperabas ese momento, Ron, porque...  
- ¡¡Deja que siga contando!! - interrumpe Ron a Ginny, ruborizándose de nuevo.  
- No, quiero saber porque Ginny dice eso...  
- Hermione, has de saber que mi hermano te ha buscado por cielo, mar y tierra... hasta que te encontró...  
- ¿En serio?

Hermione mira a Ron, el cual esta completamente rojo.

- S-solo quería saber como estabas...  
- Si, claro...  
- ¡Ginny!  
- ¡Ay, Ron! ¡Admítelo! No había día que no hablaras de Hermione... '¿Qué estará haciendo Hermione?', '¿Regresara algún día Hermione?', 'Como lo estará pasando Hermione?', ¿Se acordara de nosotros?'...  
- ¡YA ENTENDIO! - grito Ron igual de rojo que su cabello.  
- Debió ser duro para ustedes... - dijo Hermione conmovida.  
- Imagínalo, si ni siquiera nos diste una explicación, solo te despediste como si te fueras de vacaciones... mande a Hedwig con innumerables cartas, y siempre me las regresaba - recordaba Harry.  
- Además estábamos preocupados, escuchábamos de ataques de mortífagos, y nosotros sin saber si estabas bien...  
- Yo también la pase difícil, no tenía noticias de ustedes, y no sabía si lo que había hecho fue lo correcto, y el hecho de que hiciera magia en ocasiones nunca ayudo a la causa.  
- ¿Ven? ¡Les dije que iba a demostrar magia! ¡La profesora McGonagall lo dijo! - Ron sonreía triunfante.  
- Harry, ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Hogwarts? - le pregunto Hermione.  
- Son vacaciones, recuérdalo...  
- Pero... Si mal no recuerdo, Dumbledore siempre estaba en Hogwarts.  
- No, no siempre... parece que todos los profesores se la pasan en la escuela, pero también tienen su vida privada, en verano por lo general es cuando todos visitan a sus familias... aunque en invierno y en algunas visitas d Hogsmeade se pueden dar una escapada.  
- ¡Eso no lo sabía! - exclama sorprendida Hermione - con razón... Y dime, Harry, ¿No eres muy joven para ser director?  
- Eso creí, pero el jefe del ministerio de magia me pidió que asumiera la responsabilidad... creyó que yo era el mas adecuado después de lo que paso con Voldemort...  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Como fue la batalla final?

El rostro de Harry se ensombrece.

- Si puedes contármelo, claro esta - aclara Hermione.  
- El recordarlo aun me da escalofríos, desde el quinto curso tuvimos problemas con mortífagos... ya no sabíamos quien estaba de que lado... La profesora McGonagall murió en el sexto curso, tratando de defender a unos alumnos de sangre muggle...  
- Tal como me lo dijo... - afirmo Hermione.  
- ¿Qué? ¿La profesora te lo dijo?  
- Bueno...  
- ¡Es que no la hemos dejado terminar! Vamos, Hermi, sigue con la historia - le pide Ron.  
- Esta bien, aunque Elian también me dijo que...  
- ¿Quien? - pregunta Ron.  
- Ah... si... no te dije esto... en los veranos iba un chico a casa... enviado por la profesora McGonagall. Este chico era de la generación de Oliver Wood, ¿Se acuerdan de él?  
- Entonces, en todo este tiempo, ¿Tuviste comunicación con un mago?  
- En realidad solo me ayudo para controlar un poco mi magia y no se saliera de control... fue todo... pero me platicaba mucho de la profesora McGonagall y de Hogwarts.  
- ¿Y que paso con ese? - vuelve a preguntar Ron, solo que ahora en tono molesto.  
- No sé... no supe de él después de que me dijo que ya había aprendido lo necesario. Nunca se comunico conmigo, ni una carta... nada...  
- Espera - interrumpe Harry - ¿Dices que ese chico se llama Elian?

Hermione asiente.

- Resulta que ese chico es el sobrino de McGonagall...  
- ¿Como lo sabes?  
- Porque cuando fue el velorio de la profesora, lo vi, y Dumbledore me dijo quien era, y que era como el hijo que la profesora nunca tuvo... muy triste.  
- ¿Entonces, todo ese tiempo estuve conviviendo con el sobrino de la profesora? ¡Como no me di cuenta!  
- ¿Nunca le preguntaste si tenía relación con la profesora?  
- No, me decía que ella lo mandaba, y eso era suficiente, no tenía porque preguntarle nada mas...  
- Si tu lo dices...  
- Pero en Hogwarts nunca lo vi... realmente debió pasar desapercibido.  
- Y de seguro McGonagall no alardeaba de que fuera su sobrino...  
- Así nadie pensaría en favoritismos - reflexionaba Ginny.  
- ¿Qué tal si era amigo de Oliver Wood? ¿Recuerdas haberlo visto con él, Harry?  
- Mmmmmm, no, de hecho no...

Los chicos siguen discutiendo sobre el sobrino de McGonagall, mientras Hermione mira por una de las ventanas de la cocina. Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, el recuerdo de aquel día en el que la profesora McGonagall le hizo revelaciones sobre el futuro le vino a la mente...

- ¿¿Profesora McGonagall?? - pregunta Hermione, sorprendida.  
- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger... ¿Como ha estado? - la profesora McGonagall lucía bastante mal, pálida, con ojos hinchados, probablemente debió haber llorado mucho.  
- B-bien - responde Hermione nerviosa - ¿Ocurre algo?

La profesora McGonagall le sonríe tiernamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar un momento?  
- ¡Oh, si! - se sonroja Hermione - ¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpe mis modales! Es que realmente me sorprendió... Espero que su visita no sea por algo malo...  
- Trataremos de que así sea - intenta sonreír McGonagall.

Hermione deja entrar a la profesora, la cual observa a su alrededor con una sonrisa. La chica la conduce a la pequeña sala, donde ambas toman asiento.

- Yo tuve una casa parecida cuando vivía como muggle... - sonrió.  
- ¿Usted vivió como muggle? - se sorprende Hermione ante la repentina revelación.  
- ¡Oh, si! Los muggles son fantásticos, aunque un poco intolerantes...  
- Hermione, ¿Podrías ir a...?

La mamá de Hermione entra a la sala, viendo a la profesora.

- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías visita - dijo la madre de Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¡Ah, mamá! Ella es una de mis profesoras en Hogwarts - se apresura a aclarar Hermione.

La mamá de Hermione luce muy sorprendida, y esboza un sonrisa nerviosa.

- Disculpe - hablo por fin - es que no estamos acostumbrados a que Hermione tenga visitas del colegio... ¡Gusto en conocerla...!  
- Mamá, ella es la profesora Minerva McGonagall... profesora, ella es mi madre, Henrietta Granger... - presento al fin Hermione.

Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos, sonriendo.

- Siendo así, las dejare solas, deben tener asuntos... mágicos de que hablar - sonríe la mamá de Hermione - ¿Gusta tomar algo? ¿Un poco de té?  
- Quizá mas tarde - contesta amable la profesora McGonagall.  
- Hija, no olvides que tu padre necesita que lo ayudes... Gusto en conocerla, profesora, espero que esta niña no este en problemas - bromeo la mamá señora Granger.  
- Sería por el ultimo motivo por el que visitaría a la señorita Granger - responde la profesora, sonriendo - y ha sido un gusto conocerla también.

La mamá de Hermione sale de la sala, sonriendo.

- De seguro sigue preguntándose que hago aquí, ¿Verdad, señorita Granger?  
- P-pues si - se apeno Hermione - si se molesto en venir, es que realmente ocurre algo malo.  
- Necesitare su ayuda para eso no suceda... además venir a su casa por medios muggles me trajo agradables recuerdos...  
- Debió ser una experiencia muy interesante..  
- Si... pero no estoy aquí por eso, le voy a pedir, señorita Granger...  
- Profesora - interrumpe Hermione - ya que no estamos en curso, ¿No podría llamarme Hermione? Es muy raro que se dirija a mi como 'señorita Granger' cuando no estamos en el colegio - sonríe Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall también sonríe.

- Precisamente eso le iba a pedir, Hermione... bien, lamento decirle que usted no puede hacer lo mismo, aun debo conservar figura de autoridad...  
- No importa, de cualquier modo sería incomodo llamarla por su primer nombre...  
- Bien... verá, Hermione, quisiera que mantuviera su mente totalmente abierta a cualquier comentario, por mas ilógico e irracional que se escuche, ¿De acuerdo?  
- Soy una bruja, profesora - observo agudamente Hermione - eso será muy fácil.

La profesora volvió a sonreír, pero sus ojos no mostraban alegría. Algo grave debía estar pasando.

- La profesora Trelawney... tuvo una predicción...

Hermione chasqueo la lengua.

- Lo sé, también soy una de las personas que no cree en predicciones... y menos de la profesora Trelawney, pero realmente se veía mal...  
- ¿Y cual fue la predicción?  
- La muerte de Harry Potter...

Hermione miro a la profesora con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después, para sorpresa de McGonagall, esbozo una leve sonrisa.

- Eso no es novedad... la profesora Trelawney ha visto la muerte de Harry desde que entramos al tercer curso... ha visto el Grim hasta en las paredes del colegio...

Como si comprendiera sus palabras, la profesora McGonagall asintió levemente.

- A mi también me costo trabajo creerlo... pero todos nos pusimos alerta, el regreso de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado daba mas posibilidades de que eso pasara...  
- ¿Harry esta bien? - pregunta Hermione, apresurando conclusiones.  
- Por el señor Potter no se preocupe, esta muy bien... es usted la que me preocupa.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
- Hermione, hay habitaciones en Hogwarts que ni siquiera el mismo Albus Dumbledore conoce... habitaciones que solo los afortunados pueden llegar a visitar... yo fui una de las afortunadas...  
- ¿Qué clase de habitaciones?

La profesora McGonagall suspiro, y después dio un largo respiro.

- Escuche mi historia completa, y después responderé sus dudas... y me dará su opinión sobre todo esto...

Hermione miro a la profesora fijamente. Definitivamente no era algo bueno, por lo que termino asintiendo, temerosa.

- ¡HERMIONE! - grita Ron.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Qué ocurre? Parecía que tu mente estaba en otro lugar...  
- Lo estaba... - responde Hermione con melancolía.  
- Te pregunte que si has tenido contacto con el mundo mágico aparte de Krum y de Elian... - repite Harry.  
- Ah... no... ¿Por qué?  
- Porque discutiendo, y se nota que no nos ponías atención, por cierto - recrimino Ron - notamos que quizá había brujos cuidándote, para que no te pasara nada malo...  
- ¿Lo creen? - sonríe Hermione.  
- ¿Y por qué la felicidad?  
- Por nada... solo me doy cuenta de que realmente le importaba...

Harry, Ginny y Ron se miran interrogantes, mientras Hermione vuelve a sus recuerdos


	4. Recuerdos

Capítulo 4: "Recuerdos"  
  
- Señorita Granger, el asunto es mas serio de lo que usted piensa - la profesora McGonagall acomoda sus gafas.  
  
- La escucho, profesora...  
  
- Bien... el cuarto que descubrí... me mostró cosas del futuro... cosas muy interesantes...  
  
- ¿Como un giratiempo? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- Señorita Granger, si mal no recuerdo, usted sabe que los giratiempos solo van al pasado...  
  
- Hay algunos que van al futuro, ¿O no, profesora?  
  
La profesora McGonagall se quito sus gafas, limpiándolas cuidadosamente, y observo a Hermione, la cual sonreía.  
  
- Lo leí en un libro - continua la chica - decía que es cuestión de un hechizo simple...  
  
- Lo olvidaba - dice McGonagall poniéndose las gafas - no hablo con cualquier alumna, sino con la mas inteligente en todo Hogwarts...  
  
Hermione se sonrojo levemente. Siempre le gustaba que los maestros la halagaran, pero que su profesora favorita lo hiciera, era aun mas gratificante.  
  
- ¿Entonces...? - cuestiona Hermione.  
  
- No creo que sea como un giratiempo, aquí yo no podía intervenir, y solo eran imágenes rápidas... no un hecho concreto en si...  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
- Hermione... Quizás esta pregunta le parezca un poco personal, pero realmente necesito saber la respuesta, para saber si lo que vi no esta tan equivocado... ¿A usted le... agrada... el señor Potter?  
  
Hermione se desconcertó con la pregunta, y parpadeo repetidamente, a la vez que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono rosa.  
  
- C-claro que me agrada... es mi amigo... - contesta nerviosa la chica.  
  
- Parece que no me exprese claramente... me refiero a si siente algo mas por él que amistad...  
  
Hermione se sonrojo totalmente.  
  
- Y-yo...  
  
- Esta bien, no tiene que decírmelo - agrega con una sonrisa la profesora - su rostro me lo dice todo...  
  
Hermione baja la mirada avergonzada.  
  
- No hay razón por la cual debe apenarse, Hermione... es normal que tenga esos sentimientos... pero lamentablemente eso me comprueba que quizás lo que vi en esa habitación pueda suceder...  
  
- ¿Acaso vio algo relacionado con Harry y conmigo...?  
  
La profesora McGonagall asiente.  
  
- El señor Potter la estima mucho, pero... usted sabe que el señor tenebroso volvió, y su relación se hace mas difícil en el futuro...  
  
- ¿Nuestra relación? - Hermione luce confundida.  
  
- Si... usted y el señor Potter....  
  
Hermione de nuevo se sonroja, y la profesora McGonagall sonríe.  
  
- No se preocupe, señorita Granger... Pero parece que las chicas que se enamoran de los Potter, deben sufrir...  
  
Hermione mira a la profesora, confundida.  
  
- ¿Por qué dice eso?  
  
- Lo mismo paso con Lily... Diría que es el destino, pero sabe que aun dudo de esas cosas...  
  
- Eso quiere decir que en el futuro... ¿Harry y yo.... perecemos?  
  
La mirada de la profesora McGonagall se vuelve sombría, y asiente lentamente.  
  
- Hay veces que las cosas no pueden cambiarse... siento que el haber visto todo eso me dio la oportunidad de hacer algo... Usted será la derrota del señor Potter... por el lazo especial que los unirá en el futuro...  
  
- ¿Como paso con los papas de Harry?  
  
- Si... así es...  
  
- Ya veo... ¿Y cual es la solución?  
  
- Hermione... usted corre peligro, mucho mas que el señor Potter...  
  
- ¿Y cual es la solución? - vuelve a preguntar Hermione.  
  
- Que deje Hogwarts.... que no regrese mas...  
  
Hermione se queda helada, sin poder moverse o articular palabra por un momento.  
  
- Entiendo que sea un golpe muy duro, Hermione... pero si quiere salvar al señor Potter... y no solo a él, sino a todo el mundo mágico, debe hacer ese enorme sacrificio.... por el futuro de sus amigos...  
  
Hermione balbuceaba atónita, hasta que por fin encontró las palabras adecuadas.  
  
- P-profesora... no entiendo como el que no vaya a Hogwarts puede evitar todo lo que menciona... no tiene sentido.  
  
- Para mi fue difícil asimilarlo también, y créame, nadie sabe lo que pasara en el futuro, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces....  
  
- ¿El mismo error?  
  
- La única razón por la que creo en lo que vi, es porque ya me había pasado antes... cuando era asistente de la profesora de transformaciones...  
  
- ¿Cuando los padres de Harry estudiaban en Hogwarts?  
  
La profesora McGonagall asiente.  
  
- Vi lo que podía pasar con Lily, y nunca se lo advertí... esta vez no quiero equivocarme...  
  
- Pero si usted la hubiera advertido, entonces Harry quizás no hubiera nacido.... hubiera cambiado todo, y quizás Voldemort no hubiera sido derrotado - defendía Hermione.  
  
- Si, también por eso me detuve, Albus... es decir, el profesor Dumbledore me hizo ver que quizás eso era para bien.... Pero a diferencia de ese entonces, ustedes morirán antes de que acabe el año escolar en Hogwarts... en el séptimo curso...  
  
Hermione pone una mano en su boca, sorprendida.  
  
- Disculpe... profesora, le creo, pero aun es difícil para mi...  
  
- Lo entiendo.... déjeme decirle que vi demasiadas muertes... entre ellas la mía...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Profesora, usted no...!  
  
- No soy inmortal, recuérdelo, señorita Granger, y siempre que los alumnos me necesiten, daré todo por ellos.  
  
- Y.... ¿Si decidiera quedarme... no ir mas a Hogwarts.... que pasaría conmigo?  
  
- Lo mas probable es que siga demostrando magia, aun es una bruja... pero cada verano vendría una persona de mi entera confianza para enseñarle como controlarla.... no prometo que será como haber asistido a Hogwarts, pero al menos no se quedara desamparada...  
  
- No sé que pensar.... - Hermione estaba confundida, y sobretodo, no podía creer nada.  
  
- Le daré tiempo para pensarlo, señorita Granger... Pero entienda mi posición, ¿Cree usted que yo le pediría algo así? Usted es la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo de esta magnitud, apoyada por el profesor Dumbledore, a menos que supiera que realmente esta en peligro.... mas que preocuparme por el señor Potter, me preocupo por usted...  
  
Hermione observo a la profesora McGonagall, la cual lucia preocupada. Es verdad, la profesora siempre estaba ayudándola, e incluso alentándola para ser mejor, si le pedía esto, era realmente grave.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
- Mañana volveré, no puedo darle mucho tiempo para pensarlo.... pero espero que logre tomar la decisión que usted considere correcta.  
  
Hermione asintió, y acompaño a la profesora, la cual, al salir, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, y se alejo.  
  
- ¿Ya se fue tu maestra, Hermi? - se acerca la mamá de la chica.  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¡Que lastima! La íbamos a invitar a comer.... ¿Y que se le ofrecía?  
  
- Que... ¡Quiero estar sola!  
  
- Pero Hermione...  
  
- ¡Déjame sola!  
  
Hermione sube las escaleras a prisa, y se encierra en su habitación, dando un portazo. La mamá de la chica se queda helada, y se dirige a la cocina, donde el señor Granger parece arreglar su material dental.  
  
- ¿Se quedara la profesora a comer? - le pregunta a su esposa.  
  
- No, ya se fue.... pero Hermione se encerró en su cuarto, dice que quiere que la dejemos sola... ¿Crees que haya pasado algo? Que mortificación.... por eso no me gusta que Hermi vaya a una escuela de magos, no sabemos que puede pasar...  
  
- Tranquila, mujer, de seguro Hermione nos explicara después, no debes alarmarte...  
  
- Eso espero.... no se veía bien...  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hermione, la chica se había tendido en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
¿Como era posible que ella fuera la perdición de Harry? Siempre lo ayudaba.... lo menos que quería era hacerle daño... Lo quería demasiado, para tener el peso de haberle causado algún mal.  
  
Pero no podía creer lo que había escuchado.... era demasiado increíble.... Aunque... ¿Qué ganaba la profesora McGonagall con inventar todas esas historias? Y de hecho todo encajaba.... si los papas de Harry pasaron lo mismo, quizás Harry también estaba predestinado a hacerlo....  
  
¿Y que pasaría si ya no regresaba a Hogwarts? ¡¡Era su vida!! Ser bruja era lo mas maravilloso que le había pasado, todos sus gratos recuerdos son de Hogwarts, donde tiene amigos verdaderos, y donde puede ser 'normal', sin que la juzguen... ¿Debe renunciar a todo eso, solo por Harry, Ron, e incluso la profesora McGonagall? ¿Vale la pena sacrificar su felicidad por ellos?  
  
- Si... si lo valen - murmura Hermione, limpiándose los ojos con fuerza.  
  
Alguien toco a la puerta de la recamara de la chica.  
  
- Hermi, ya esta la comida, baja rápido antes de que se enfríe - se escucho la voz de su madre.  
  
- Si - contesto Hermione, abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo a su madre.  
  
- ¡Ay, hija! ¡Ya te he dicho que no abras así la puerta!..... ¿¿Qué te pasa, mi cielo?? ¿¿Por qué lloras??  
  
- Se los diré durante la comida, mamá...  
  
- Pero hija...  
  
- Mamá... por favor...  
  
La señora Granger asiente, y ambas bajan lentamente, dirigiéndose al comedor.  
  
- Vaya, ya era hora de que bajaran, me muero de hambre - dice el señor Granger, feliz - ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Ocurre algo malo?  
  
- Debo hablar con ustedes....  
  
- Bien, te escuchamos - alienta la señora Granger.  
  
- Esta bien.... creo que esto les amargara la comida...  
  
Hermione comienza con el relato, diciéndole todos los detalles que la profesora McGonagall le dijo. Había pensado en como ocultar el hecho de que le gustaba Harry, pero no podía evitarlo, era la base de todo.  
  
La mamá de Hermione exclamo sorprendida varias veces, siendo apoyada por su esposo. Cuando Hermione termino, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, siendo observada con pena por sus padres.  
  
- Y eso es lo que pasa... - dice Hermione, finalizando.  
  
- Bueno... no sé que decir, hija... no te había visto tan feliz desde que asistes a Hogwarts... antes no sonreías, y siempre estabas encerrada en tu habitación leyendo libros...  
  
- Nadie me aceptaba como era - reclama Hermione - todos se burlaban de mi siempre... en Hogwarts encontré amigos verdaderos...  
  
- Lo entendemos, hija, pero la profesora te lo dijo por tu bien - recalca el señor Granger.  
  
- Lo sé, papá, y por eso he decidido no asistir mas a Hogwarts... Aunque ni Harry ni Ron entiendan la situación, los amigos siempre buscaran cuidarse como sea.... Harry me ha protegido estos cuatro años, y es mi turno de protegerlo a él...  
  
- En realidad quieres mucho a ese chico, ¿Verdad hija? - dice la señora Granger, en un tono pícaro.  
  
Hermione se sonroja totalmente.  
  
- B-bueno... también a Ron... y a Ginny.... todos me importan mucho...  
  
- Claro - agrega el señor Granger con una sonrisa - todos....  
  
El señor Granger guiña un ojo a su hija, y Hermione baja la mirada avergonzada.  
  
- Estas segura, ¿Verdad, hija?  
  
Hermione asiente, triste.  
  
- Entonces te apoyaremos.... tus decisiones siempre han sido las correctas, cariño, y esta vez no será la excepción...  
  
- Eso espero papá...  
  
El día paso demasiado rápido, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Y aun así, no pudo dejar de llorar en toda la noche. Estaba renunciando a lo mas querido para ella, y no era fácil... lo hacía por el bien de todos, pero aun así dolía... dolía mucho.  
  
Cuando menos lo espero, su madre le anunciaba que la profesora McGonagall la esperaba en la sala.  
  
- Enseguida bajo, mamá...  
  
- No la hagas esperar mucho, hija...  
  
- No...  
  
Hermione se mira detenidamente al espejo. Es un desastre total, tiene los ojos hinchados, y su cabello mas alborotado de lo normal. Trata de poner un poco de orden en su rostro, sin conseguirlo. Resignada, decide bajar de una buena vez, no tiene caso posponerlo mas.  
  
- Señorita Granger.... veo que ha pasado una noche terrible - afirma la profesora McGonagall viéndola detenidamente.  
  
Hermione asiente lentamente, y toma asiento frente a la profesora.  
  
- Disculpe mi rudeza, Hermione, pero, ¿Qué ha decidido?  
  
- He decidido...  
  
Hermione dio un gran suspiro, y apretó los puños para contener las lagrimas.  
  
- He decidido que no regresare a Hogwarts....  
  
La profesora McGonagall, el lugar de lucir feliz, solo desvía la mirada.  
  
- Ya veo....  
  
- Profesora.... ¿Que pasa? Creí que eso quería que decidiera...  
  
- No, Hermione, yo no quería que decidiera nada, no me alegra, porque usted es alguien muy valioso en Hogwarts, pero el bien de todos depende de eso.... y no queda otra salida mas que la resignación, ¿No cree?  
  
- Si... supongo que si...  
  
- En ese caso, iré enseguida a avisarle al profesor Dumbledore.... debemos comenzar a trabajar en todo para que este bien cuidada...  
  
- ¿Bien cuidada?  
  
- Mientras yo sea subdirectora de Hogwarts, a usted nadie le tocara ni un solo cabello, de eso me encargo yo.  
  
Hermione parecía no entender.  
  
- Mortífagos querrán acosarla, señorita Granger, y eso no podemos permitirlo... Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de una vez...  
  
La profesora McGonagall se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hermione la sigue cabizbaja, conteniendo las lagrimas.  
  
- Señorita Granger.... le prometo que nadie hará nada en contra de su familia.... Usted es como una hija para mi, ya que no voy a darle clases en el futuro, no creo inapropiado decírselo, me encargare de que usted este a salvo siempre....  
  
La profesora tenía los ojos llorosos, y Hermione, sin poder contenerse, corre a abrazar a la profesora, sin contener por mas tiempo sus lagrimas. La profesora McGonagall corresponde al abrazo, llorando también.  
  
- Gracias, usted siempre será mi profesora favorita...  
  
- Eso espero - murmura McGonagall con voz ahogada.  
  
Al separarse, Hermione y la profesora sonríen.  
  
- Una pregunta mas, profesora.... ¿Puedo decirles personalmente a Harry y a Ron sobre.... mi decisión?  
  
- No veo ningún inconveniente en eso... solo que no debe decirle los motivos, podría cambiar el futuro...  
  
- Si, entiendo.... Adiós... profesora...  
  
- Hasta luego, señorita Granger...  
  
La profesora se pone su capa, y sonríe a Hermione, antes de alejarse.  
  
- Hasta luego.... - murmura Hermione, cerrando la puerta.  
  
******  
  
- ¡HERMIONE! - grita Ron, desesperado.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Otra vez te quedaste como ida! ¿Ya nos vas a contar o que?  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento! - se disculpa Hermione. No se había dado cuenta de que todos estaban esperando que contara la historia.  
  
Hermione comenzó con la historia, sin obviar nada, solo observando a Ginny y a Harry de vez en cuando. Le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero ahora que eran esposos, ya no había nada que temer.  
  
El que no lucía nada feliz era Ron. Continuamente estaba apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizás para evitar decir alguna tontería, o solo para detener la furia que sentía contra Harry.  
  
- Y eso fue lo que paso - dice Hermione, completamente roja.  
  
- Ya veo... - dice agudamente Ginny - así que te querías quedar con mi esposo, ¿Eh, Hermione? - bromea la chica, haciendo que Hermione sonría.  
  
- ¡Ginny! - regaña Harry - no hagas que Hermione se apene mas de lo que ya esta...  
  
- No seas modesto, cariño - responde Ginny picaramente - siempre fuiste un rompecorazones en Hogwarts.... Era raro que Hermione no hubiera caído también en tus redes.  
  
Todos sonríen, excepto Ron, que tenia la furia contenida.  
  
- No es gracioso - dice al fin.  
  
- ¿Qué no es gracioso, Ron? - pregunta Ginny.  
  
- ¡ESO! ¡No sé como le pueden dar tan poca importancia!  
  
- El que le da demasiada importancia eres tu, hermanito - contesta Ginny de mala manera.  
  
- ¡No lo hago! ¡Tu eres una tonta!  
  
- Escucha, Ron, no vamos a dejar amargarnos por cosas del pasado - le aclara Ginny.  
  
- ¡Es que...! - Ron parece no tener mas argumentos - ¡Voy por un vaso de agua!  
  
Ron se levanta molesto, y se dirige a la cocina, dejando a todos perplejos.  
  
- Quizás hice mal en decirles todo - se lamenta Hermione.  
  
- No digas eso, Hermione - la reconforta Ginny - es mejor saberlo, porque también tu sufriste, no te arrepientas de haber sido sincera solo porque mi hermano es un cretino.  
  
- Iré a hablar con él - dice Harry.  
  
- No, será mejor que yo vaya - se ofrece Hermione.  
  
Harry asiente, y Hermione se dirige a la cocina, dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos. Al llegar a la cocina, Hermione no ve a Ron por ninguna parte, y logra divisarlo afuera, sentado bajo un árbol.  
  
Suspirando, la chica sale y se acerca al pelirrojo, que solo la mira indiferente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? - pregunta Hermione, sentándose a su lado.  
  
- Nada.  
  
- No mientas, te conozco muy bien, estas molesto.... ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Por eso dejaste Hogwarts? ¿Por que amabas a Harry? - pregunta Ron, conteniendo la ira.  
  
- Bueno... yo no diría que era amor.... quizás en el futuro mi cariño hacia el se hubiera convertido en ese lazo tan fuerte...  
  
- ¿Todavía lo quieres?  
  
Hermione observa a Ron detenidamente.  
  
- Claro que si... siempre lo voy a querer, Ron, es mi amigo...  
  
- No me refiero a eso - contesta Ron con impaciencia - me refiero a si todavía lo quieres.... románticamente...  
  
Hermione pone una mano en su mejilla, apoyándose en ella, y observa al frente.  
  
- No... creo que no.... Cuando lo vi, sentí un vacío en mi estomago, pero cuando observe que feliz era con Ginny, me embargo también una felicidad... como si hubiera sabido que mi sacrificio valió la pena, y todo había salido como la profesora McGonagall y yo esperábamos...  
  
Ron parece tranquilizarse, pero aun tenia su mirada triste.  
  
- Era de esperarse... - murmura Ron.  
  
- ¿Era de esperarse que, Ron? - pregunta Hermione curiosa.  
  
- Que nunca..... que nunca te fijaras en alguien como yo...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por que dices eso?  
  
- Nadie puede compararse con Harry, es un héroe... Los demás solo somos pobres diablos...  
  
- ¡Ay, Ron! - Hermione utiliza un tono duro - jamás debes subestimarte, si alguien te va a querer, es por lo que eres, y no por quien puedas llegar a parecerte. Aquella que no aprecie tus enormes cualidades, entonces no te merece...  
  
- ¿Cualidades? - ron sonríe sarcástico - ¿Cuales, si se pueden saber?  
  
- Eres muy lindo, y valiente... además de gracioso, y muy inteligente.... cualquiera sería afortunada con un chico como tu a su lado - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- ¿En serio lo crees?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto!  
  
- Q-que bueno... porque yo.... Hermione, tu.... desde que estábamos en Hogwarts creo que yo...  
  
- ¿Tu que?  
  
- Y-yo... yo siento.... creo que estoy enamo....  
  
- ¡¡CHICOS!! - grita Ginny, interrumpiendo a Ron - ¡Será mejor que entren, parece que lloverá!  
  
- Ginny tiene razón - afirma Hermione - entremos...  
  
- Si - afirma Ron, un poco decepcionado.  
  
Una vez que los dos se ponen de pie, Hermione mira interrogante a Ron.  
  
- ¿Y que ibas a decirme?  
  
- Esteee.... nada....  
  
Ron se sonroja, y Hermione se adelanta a entrar a la casa, mientras Ron la observa fijamente.  
  
- Aun hay tiempo para decirlo.... tenemos todo un futuro por delante, volviste a mi de nuevo, y ahora no te dejare ir - murmura el chico, caminando lentamente.  
  
Una vez dentro, todos cenan felices, platicando cosas de Hogwarts, y recordando los viejos tiempos.  
  
- ¡Cielos! - exclama Hermione sorprendida - ¡Ya es muy tarde!  
  
- Es verdad, el tiempo se ha ido volando -afirma Harry.  
  
- Será mejor que me vaya - apremia Hermione, levantándose - no me gusta andar sola en el mundo muggle tan noche...  
  
- Yo te acompaño - se ofrece Ron.  
  
- ¿Seguro? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- Claro que si, yo te traje, yo te llevo.  
  
- Esta bien, gracias Ron..  
  
- Si... gracias Ron - dice Ginny picaramente.  
  
- Cállate, Ginny ¬¬  
  
- Bien, entonces no los detenemos mas, Hermione, espero que nos visites seguido, ahora que ya no hay nada que temer.  
  
- Me encantaría, gracias Harry... nos vemos Ginny...  
  
- Cuídate, Hermione, y regresa pronto, necesito una chica con quien platicar, estoy rodeada de hombres, y eso es aburrido - afirma Ginny, en un lamento.  
  
- No te preocupes, lo haré -sonríe Hermione.  
  
- Bien, bien, bien.... andando...  
  
Para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron se dirige a la puerta.  
  
- ¿No nos iremos con polvos flu? - pregunta la chica.  
  
- No, me parece que te gustara ver el paisaje mientras llueve...  
  
- Si, es muy romántico - afirma Ginny.  
  
- ¬¬... ¡GINNY! - regaña Ron, sonrojándose.  
  
- Esta bien - se encoge de hombros Hermione - si tu lo dices...  
  
Ron saca su varita, y aparece un enorme paraguas con colores brillantes.  
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?  
  
- Esa es una sombrilla para el sol.... es muy delgada, y nos mojaríamos ^^ - sonríe la chica.  
  
Ron se sonroja.  
  
- Déjamelo a mi - dice Hermione, tomando la varita de Ron.  
  
La chica hace unos movimientos, y aparece un paraguas negro.  
  
- Listo...  
  
- Vaya, si que te enseñaron bien en el verano - dice Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Al menos lo intentaron....  
  
Ron espera que Hermione se despida de Harry y Ginny, y ambos salen caminando cubriéndose con el paraguas.  
  
- Hacen muy bonita pareja, ¿No crees? - afirma Ginny, viéndolos alejarse.  
  
- Si... afirma Harry.  
  
- Harry.... ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Hermione y tu hubieran terminado juntos?  
  
Harry observa a Ginny, sorprendido.  
  
- Por algo no se dan las cosas, amor, además.... yo no podría imaginar mi futuro sin ti...  
  
- Yo tampoco...  
  
Ginny y Harry se abrazan tiernamente, mientras observan a Ron y a Hermione alejándose. 


	5. Platicas bajo la lluvia

Capítulo 5: "Platicas bajo la lluvia"  
  
Alix estaba nerviosa. Saco sus llaves, temblorosa.  
  
- Hermione me va a matar.... la junta es a las 11, y ya es tarde.... Ahora si que estoy muerta... No, respira, Alix, lo va a tomar con filosofía... si, como no.... Ahhhh.... ¿Qué esta mal con estas malditas llaves que no abren?  
  
Alix se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando abrir con la llave equivocada.  
  
- Con razón - murmura - tengo que calmarme....  
  
Alix se tranquiliza un poco, y al fin logra abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo hace, cierra los ojos, esperando ver a Hermione frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido. Siempre pasaba eso cuando llegaba tarde, solo que ahora había aprendido a cerrar los ojos para no asustarse.  
  
Al no escuchar ni gritos ni regaños, Alix abrió los ojos, y observo que no había nadie en la estancia.  
  
- ¡Ay, no! - suspira resignada - me debe estar esperando en la cocina para matarme lentamente....  
  
Alix comienza a caminar, temerosa.  
  
- ¿H-hermione...? - dice lentamente la chica, mientras recorre la sala - Y- ya llegue....  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, Alix comienza a preocuparse.  
  
- Esto no es normal... ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!  
  
Alix sube las escaleras, presurosa, y toca la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Hermione? - pregunta Alix - ¿Estas ahí? ¿Estas bien?  
  
Un prolongado silencio siguió la pregunta, así que Alix estaba dispuesta a entrar, hasta que escucho la voz de Hermione.  
  
- No te preocupes, Alix, estoy un poco resfriada... es todo.... No podré ir a los compromisos de hoy, lo lamento...  
  
- Ya veo, de seguro te desvelaste ayer, y no estas acostumbrada, déjame hacerte mi famoso té de manzanilla, te sentirás mejor en un dos por tres - agrega feliz Alix por haberse salvado del regaño.  
  
- ¡No! - grita Hermione - no es necesario, no quiero contagiarte... además recuerda que Sheila no puede enfermarse..  
  
Sheila era la sobrina de Alix, que había quedado bajo su tutela cuando su hermana murió.  
  
- Te salvas por esta vez, solo porque mamá traerá a la niña hoy - se queja Alix - pero mañana, si sigues así, te haré el té, y lo tomarás quieras o no - regaña Alix.  
  
- No te preocupes, lo haré - le contesta Hermione.  
  
- ¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿No prefieres que me quede? Puedo decirle a mamá que se quede con la niña unos días mas...  
  
- No, quiero estar sola, hace mucho que no tengo tiempo para mi...  
  
Alix suspira.  
  
- Esta bien, Hermione, como digas, volveré mañana...  
  
- Puedes tomarte la semana, si quieres...  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunta Alix confundida - Debes estar ardiendo en fiebre, en serio que me estas preocupando, Hermione...  
  
- Que chistosa - contesta de mala gana Hermione - te lo digo honestamente, tomate la semana para disfrutar a Sheila, no habrá inconveniente conmigo...  
  
- Hermione, ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta, y lo discutimos?  
  
- Tómalo o déjalo - amenazo Hermione en tono molesto.  
  
- No sé... no quiero dejarte sola...  
  
- No estaré sola, Ron Weasley vendrá a visitarme....  
  
- Ahhh - sonríe picaramente Alix - entonces es eso.... ^^....  
  
- No es lo que te imaginas...  
  
- Por ahí hubieras empezado, claro que los dejare solitos... ¡Nos vemos en una semana!  
  
- Si, si... y por cierto, Alix...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Llegas tarde....  
  
- ¬¬..... eres mala cuando estas enferma.... ¿No se te ofrece algo en lo que llega el señor Weasley?  
  
- No.... vete, o me arrepentiré de mi generosa oferta - le dice en tono alegre Hermione.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy, que afán... de seguro el señor Weasley fue verdaderamente encantador anoche.... ¡Adiós!  
  
Alix baja las escaleras feliz. No solo no fue regañada, sino que ahora tenía una semana libre.  
  
Una vez que Alix sale, Hermione baja lentamente las escaleras.  
  
- En verdad que si fue encantador -piensa en voz alta Hermione.  
  
La chica se dirige al sótano, sacando unas llaves. Al abrir la puerta, baja lentamente, encontrando todas sus cosas de Hogwarts.  
  
- Jamás tuve el valor de deshacerme de todo esto, aunque les dije a mis padres que lo había hecho - dice Hermione en voz alta a alguien imaginario.  
  
Hermione no puede evitar que unas lagrimas salgan al observar todo eso. Estaba su túnica, con la insignia de Gryffindor.... Sus libros, todos excelentemente cuidados... Los regalos que Harry y Ron le habían hecho en su cumpleaños.... Incluso su varita, en una repisa, junto a su túnica.  
  
La chica se dirige a la repisa, tomando su varita, y sentándose lentamente en el suelo. Tantos recuerdos, y aunque sabe que hizo lo correcto, no podía dejar sentir un dejo de furia.... Había sido miserable por 10 años, y ahora no estaba tan segura si eso había sido necesario.  
  
Despejando su mente, recordó las cosas que paso con Ron la noche anterior... Esas circunstancias que la hicieron sentir enormemente feliz de nuevo... Que la regresaron a la vida.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
- Ron, ¿Seguro que no te molesta?  
  
Hermione iba abrazada a Ron, para no mojarse. El pelirrojo tenía sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa, tratando de controlarse.  
  
- N-no.... creo que no fue buena idea después de todo...  
  
- No digas eso, me encanta la lluvia... creo que fue una idea excelente ^^  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Claro - Hermione levanta su cara para ver a Ron, y le da una enorme sonrisa, la cual ahora si hace que el pelirrojo se ponga de mil colores.  
  
Los chicos seguían caminando en silencio. Hermione encontraba eso relajante, caminar bajo la lluvia... aunque nunca pensó que lo haría abrazada de Ron Weasley... Por algo pasan las cosas.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
Ron observa al frente, viendo a una pequeña niña, mojándose y llorando.  
  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - cuestiona Ron.  
  
- Vamos a averiguarlo - dice Hermione, tomando la mano de Ron para aproximarse a la niña.  
  
Ron la siguió, pero por esta ocasión no estaba sonrojado, al contrario, sentía una calidez en su cuerpo, que hacía tanto que no la sentía.... exactamente desde que estaba en el cuarto curso de Hogwarts... Exactamente desde que la chica los abandono.  
  
Ron pone el paraguas encima de Hermione y la niña, la cual los mira, llorando. Hermione se arrodilla frente a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? - pregunta amable Hermione.  
  
- Me perdí, señora...  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
Ron observa a sus alrededores, y no ve a alguien cerca.  
  
- Sus padres no están a la vista....  
  
- Será mejor que la llevemos con un oficial, puede enfermarse mientras esperamos a que lleguen sus papas...  
  
- Si, tienes razón... el paraguas es muy pequeño, mejor llévalo tu, para que se cubran tu y la niña - ofrece Ron, caballerosamente.  
  
- ¿Estas loco? Esta lloviendo terrible, te dará un resfriado... mejor tu llévalo con la niña, y yo tratare de buscar a sus padres...  
  
- Ahora la que esta loca eres tu, ¿Crees que tu no te enfermas?  
  
- Ya estoy acostumbrada a la lluvia, Ron.  
  
- No voy a permitir eso, Hermione...  
  
La niña los veía divertida.  
  
- Esta bien.... - dice Hermione - a ver si esto te parece.  
  
Hermione toma a la niña en sus brazos, y la carga.  
  
- ¿Mejor? Así los tres podremos cubrirnos...  
  
Ron sonríe ampliamente.  
  
- Había olvidado lo inteligente que eres...  
  
- Gracias - sonríe Hermione - caminemos....  
  
Los tres comienzan a caminar lentamente, buscando a un oficial de policía.  
  
- ¿Y como te llamas, pequeña? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- Bianca... ¿Y ustedes?  
  
- Yo soy Hermione... y el señor es Ron...  
  
La niña y Hermione comienzan a charlar, mientras Ron las observa felices. Poco a poco se van acercando a un lugar muy concurrido.  
  
- ¡Ay, mira que tierna esa pareja! - señala una mujer regordeta, cuando ven a Hermione y a Ron con la niña - La niña es preciosa... Que bonita familia, ¿No lo crees, Mirna?  
  
- Así es - contesta la mujer que esta al lado de la señora regordeta - verdaderamente adorables...  
  
Hermione y Ron se sonrojan.  
  
- Disculpen - dice al fin Hermione recuperando la compostura - pero es que esta niña se perdió, y buscamos a un oficial de policía, ¿No han visto a alguno?  
  
- Que casualidad, preciosa, justo caminas dos cuadras, y verás una estación.... estando en el centro de Downhall, siempre encontraras lo que buscas - sonríe la señora regordeta.  
  
- Gracias - contesta Hermione - vamos, Ron.  
  
Ron asiente, agradeciendo a las mujeres, las cuales los observan felices.  
  
- ¡¡Hacen muy bonita pareja!! - les grita como despedida Mirna.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miran, y se sonrojan de nuevo.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Dame a la niña, ya la has cargado mucho...  
  
- Que curioso, lo dices justo cuando ya vamos a llegar a la estación de policía...  
  
- ¬¬.... al menos ofrecí mi ayuda...  
  
- No te preocupes, eres mas alto que yo, es mejor que tu lleves el paraguas, ¿O no, Bianca?  
  
- ¡Si! - responde la niña, feliz.  
  
Al fin llegan a la estación de policía, donde explican lo que paso.  
  
- Muy bien, justo acabamos de recibir el reporte de una niña extraviada... pueden dejarla aquí, no se preocupen...  
  
- Gracias, oficial - responde Ron.  
  
Pero para sorpresa de Ron y Hermione, la niña abraza a Ron.  
  
- ¡No, no se vayan! ¡No me dejen sola!  
  
Ron mira a Hermione, la cual asiente.  
  
- Podríamos esperar a que lleguen sus padres... ¿No lo crees?  
  
- Supongo - contesta Ron, observando a la niña.  
  
Ron y Hermione se dirigen a un lugar apartado de la estación, esperando a sus padres.  
  
- ¿Podemos jugar a la casita? - pregunta la niña.  
  
- Claro - contesta Hermione sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Que bien! Tu serás la mamá... - dice Bianca señalando a Hermione - y tu el papá... - ahora señala a Ron.  
  
- ¿Q-qué? - pregunta Ron nervioso.  
  
- Y yo seré la hija - sigue Bianca feliz.  
  
- Muy bien - dice Hermione - ¿Y que quieres que hagamos?  
  
- Como somos familia, debemos querernos mucho, ¿No?.... ahora es tiempo de desayunar...  
  
Bianca se pone de pie y se dirige a la otra esquina de la estación.  
  
- ¿Qué hace? - pregunta Ron.  
  
- Finge que se esta alistando para la escuela - responde Hermione feliz.  
  
- Esa niña esta loca...  
  
- Ron, así juegan los muggles... es divertido...  
  
- Si tu lo dices...  
  
- Es una niña muy tierna, ¿No lo crees?  
  
- ¿Acaso Hermione Granger tiene instinto maternal? ¡Esa es nueva!  
  
- Que gracioso...  
  
Hermione iba a seguir con la discusión, pero la niña se acerca feliz.  
  
- Papis, ya estoy lista para la escuela...  
  
- Que bien, hija - Hermione adoptaba su papel - es tiempo de que tu papi te lleve a la escuela, ¿No?  
  
Ron mira sorprendido a Hermione, pero decide seguirle el juego.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Sin desayunar primero? - exclama trágicamente Ron.  
  
- ¡Es cierto mami! Debes hacerle su café como a él le gusta...  
  
- Si, hazme mi café - sonríe Ron.  
  
- Bien....  
  
Hermione finge que esta preparando algo, mientras Ron la observa divertido.  
  
- Aquí tienes, 'cariño' - dice Hermione, acercando una taza imaginaria a Ron, el cual se sonroja.  
  
Había escuchado bien. Hermione lo había llamado 'cariño'... ¿Cuanto tiempo espero por eso?... Si tan solo no fuera un juego.  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Hermione, al ver que Ron no se movía.  
  
- S-si... - Ron sale de su trance, y toma la taza, rozando la mano de Hermione, y sonrojándose.  
  
- ¡Papi, se me hará tarde para la escuela! - replica Bianca, tirando de la manga de la camisa de Ron.  
  
- Bien, bien, vamos...  
  
- ¿No le darás a mami un beso de despedida?  
  
Un silencio incomodo reina en el lugar, mientras Ron y Hermione se miran apenados.  
  
- Debes despedirte de mami con un beso, como siempre - sonríe Bianca.  
  
- Ehhh... yo no... creo que este juego.... no.... - Ron no podía formar bien sus ideas.  
  
- Vamos, Ron, es un juego - trata de animarlo Hermione - no tiene nada de malo.  
  
Ron casi se cae de la sorpresa... ¿Qué acaso Hermione le estaba dando permiso de besarla? ¿¿Había escuchado bien??  
  
- Como verás, Bianca, los hombres no tienen iniciativa - sonríe Hermione, acercándose a Ron.  
  
Ron siente que su corazón saldrá de su pecho en cualquier momento, sus pensamientos están dispersos, y la chica continua acercándose. Hermione pone su mano en el rostro de Ron, y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, 'amorcito' ^^  
  
Ron siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento.  
  
- S-si... - es todo lo que atina a decir.  
  
- ¡No, así no! - se queja Bianca - los papis se dan besos en la boca...  
  
- Estos papis no, Bianca...  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - pregunta la niña.  
  
- Si, ¿Por qué no? - sigue Ron, viendo que tiene una oportunidad.  
  
- Porque.... - Hermione no encontraba que argumentos dar.  
  
- ¿No fuiste tu la que dijiste que los hombres no teníamos iniciativa? A ver que piensas de esto...  
  
Hermione se pone de pie en un salto, previniendo lo que va a pasar. Ron le adivina el pensamiento, y también se levanta, tomando a Hermione de la mano, y acercándola lentamente.  
  
- R-ron... yo no creo.... - Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
- Tu dijiste que es un juego... no tiene nada de malo - responde Ron.  
  
Ron pone su mano en la barbilla de Hermione, y acerca su rostro al de él. Hermione no sabe como reaccionar, es la primera vez que esta en una situación así... ¿Qué debe hacer? Aunque en el fondo, sabía que Ron se retractaría.  
  
Pero eso no pasaba, y sus labios cada vez estaban mas cerca. Ron podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione, lo cual lo alegraba, le encantaba poner a Hermione en esas situaciones, la chica estaba totalmente roja, lo que en opinión de Ron, aumentaba su belleza. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, y estaban a punto de darse el beso....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BIANCA!!!!  
  
Los chicos se sobresaltan, y se separan bruscamente. Una mujer delgada se acerca a ellos, abrazando a la niña.  
  
- ¡Mami! - grita Bianca feliz.  
  
- ¡Nena! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?  
  
- No... ellos me cuidaron...  
  
Bianca señala a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales aun siguen sonrojados.  
  
- Muchas gracias - les dice la mujer - no se que habría hecho si no la encuentran, ¿Como podré pagárselos?  
  
- Fue un placer ayudarla - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- Vamos, Bianca, tu papá aun sigue buscándote en otra estación.... Gracias de nuevo...  
  
- No es nada.  
  
- Fue divertido jugar con ustedes - se despide Bianca - papi, mami...  
  
La niña sonríe, y se acerca, abrazando a Hermione, y después a Ron. Para sorpresa de la niña, la levanta en sus brazos, y le da un par de vueltas.  
  
- Ya no seas traviesa y quédate al lado de tu mamá - recomienda Ron, mientras la baja de nuevo.  
  
- Lo haré... ¡¡Adiós!!  
  
- "En realidad que será un buen padre" - piensa Hermione.  
  
La niña se despide agitando su mano, y después sale de la mano de su mamá.  
  
- B-bueno.... - murmura Ron.  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde - dice Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron.  
  
- S-si...  
  
Los chicos reanudan su camino, aun sin mirarse. Hermione siente que las gotas de lluvia caen en sus hombros.  
  
- Hermione, te estas mojando...  
  
- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta - responde sarcástica la chica.  
  
- ¿Estas enojada...?  
  
Hermione mira a Ron extrañada.  
  
- No, no estoy molesta, ¿Por qué?  
  
- E-es que estas muy seria.... y ya no... yanoestasabrazadademi...  
  
- ¿Qué? - cuestiono Hermione al no entender lo ultimo.  
  
- Q-que.... que ya no estas abrazada de mi.....  
  
- Creí que te molestaría...  
  
- ¿Que dices? ¡Si me encanta que me abraces!  
  
Ron guarda silencio, sonrojándose. Nunca puede controlar lo que dice cuando esta con Hermione.  
  
- Que tierno - le dice Hermione - entonces, si no te molesta...  
  
Hermione vuelve a abrazar a Ron, mientras este trata de reprimir su enorme sonrisa.  
  
- Que bueno, porque ya me estaba molestando la lluvia...  
  
- Creí que te gustaba mojarte...  
  
- Pero completa, no en partes... así es mas probable que me enferme...  
  
Ambos siguen caminando en silencio.  
  
- ¡Que locura lo del beso! ¿No? - exclama Ron para iniciar conversación.  
  
Hermione levanta su cara para ver a Ron, extrañada.  
  
- "Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto" - se regaña Ron a si mismo.  
  
- Si.... - dice al fin Hermione - te salvaste de besarme....  
  
- ¿Me salve? - pregunta Ron, confundido.  
  
- De seguro no querías hacerlo, y solo te veías obligado por Bianca - sigue Hermione, con tono triste.  
  
- ¡No seas tonta! - regaña Ron - yo deseaba ese beso mas que nada...  
  
De nuevo, quedan en silencio, mientras Ron se sonroja, y desea que la tierra se lo trague antes de que siga diciendo mas estupideces.  
  
- En el fondo... yo también lo deseaba - confiesa Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? - Ron estaba siendo inundado por una gran felicidad.  
  
- Si... nunca había besado a un amigo, había que experimentar, ¿No? - sonríe la chica con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
- Si... amigos... - Ron se siente decepcionado - otra cosa sería si fuera Harry...  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- Si te gustaba, de seguro ansiabas un beso de él, ¿No? - Ron comienza a molestarse.  
  
- No... la verdad no...  
  
Hermione se detiene de repente, haciendo que Ron, al estarla sujetando de los hombros, casi caiga.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Ron.... ¿Crees que hice bien? ¿Crees que fue lo mejor haberme ido?  
  
Ron mira a la chica, la cual deja de abrazarlo, y se pone frente a él.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
Hermione aprieta los puños con furia.  
  
- Hoy... después de 10 años, ha sido el único día que he sido feliz... que he sonreído ampliamente, que me he sentido querida...  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Quise morirme de la tristeza, Ron, espero que nunca pases por eso... me deprimía mucho... Ya no quería estar aquí, sufriendo....  
  
Hermione no puede contener sus lagrimas.  
  
- Y ahora veo a Harry feliz - continua la chica - y te veo a ti, y sé que valió la pena... pero ¿Qué hay de mi? Yo fui miserable todo este tiempo por su felicidad, ¿Cuando va a llegar mi felicidad? ¿Es que acaso realmente merecía todo eso? ¿Realmente era necesario que no regresara a Hogwarts?  
  
Ron no atinaba a decir algo, solo la observaba callado y triste.  
  
- Nunca debí luchar por vivir.... solo me doy cuenta de que seguiré siendo miserable el resto de mi vida... y no quiero...  
  
Hermione no soporta mas, y abraza a Ron, llorando desconsoladamente. Ron le corresponde, soltando el paraguas. Ambos quedan mojándose bajo la lluvia, abrazados... Sin saber cuanto tiempo transcurre.  
  
- Lo siento - dice al fin Hermione, separándose del pelirrojo - debes creer que soy una exagerada.  
  
- No... yo pase lo mismo...  
  
Hermione mira a Ron con duda.  
  
- Para mi, Hogwarts fue el infierno viviente... porque no estabas conmigo... tu eres como el aire que respiro, Hermione, sin ti, mi vida es un vacío enorme... sin ti, yo tampoco quiero vivir...  
  
Hermione sonríe ampliamente, mientras Ron le da un beso en la frente.  
  
-Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso - consuela Ron - daría todo por quitar aunque sea cinco minutos de todo ese sufrimiento...  
  
- Ya lo has hecho - le dice Hermione con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Te han dicho que eres muy bueno para consolar a las personas?  
  
- Un par de veces - responde Ron feliz de ver la sonrisa de Hermione de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Dios! Estamos totalmente mojados, vamos a un lugar con techo, o si no pescaremos un terrible resfriado...  
  
Hermione comienza a correr, seguida de Ron, el cual la observa detenidamente. Esa noche había dado un paso gigante para decirle sus sentimientos a la chica, y ahora solo faltaba ser directo... como si fuera tan fácil...  
  
Al fin Hermione se detiene frente a un local grande.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?  
  
- Café Karaoke... - lee Hermione - eso nos ayudara, vamos...  
  
- ¿Café Karaoke? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Aquí, mientras tomas alguna bebida, puedes cantar alguna canción, es divertido...  
  
- ¿Cantar? Los muggles son extraños...  
  
- Y no sabes cuanto - bromea Hermione - andando, nos hará bien una bebida caliente... y quizás hasta cantes algo...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡¡YO NO VOY A CANTAR!!- grita Ron.  
  
- Lo veremos - le guiña un ojo Hermione, tomando su mano y entrando al lugar.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione es sacada de sus recuerdos por unos ruidos extraños que provienen de la casa.  
  
- ¡Ay, no! ¡Si es Alix, y ve todo esto, entonces si que no sabré que hacer!  
  
Hermione se pone de pie rápidamente, mientras trata de alcanzar a cerrar la puerta, pero es muy tarde, alguien se aproxima al sótano.  
  
Mientras escucha los pasos bajar las escaleras, Hermione trata de recordar un hechizo para la memoria... Esta era una situación delicada, así que tendría que arriesgarse.  
  
Los pasos se seguían acercando, así que apunto al frente.  
  
- ¡Hola, Hermione! - era nada mas ni nada menos que Ron.  
  
Hermione respira tranquila.  
  
- Vaya recibimiento, ¿Eh? - sonríe el pelirrojo.  
  
- Lo siento... creí que eras Alix...  
  
- No había nadie, así que entre por la puerta de atrás...  
  
- Si había alguien, ¿Qué no me ves? A esto se le llama allanamiento de morada, para tu información...  
  
- ¿Y que? Demándame si quieres - la reta Ron.  
  
- Ron, creí que habíamos quedado hasta las 4 de la tarde...  
  
- Si, pero quise venir a ver como estabas...  
  
Ron estornuda fuertemente.  
  
- Ya ves, te dije que te ibas a resfriar...  
  
- Por eso vine también, a ver si no estabas enferma...  
  
- No... te dije que estoy acostumbrada a la lluvia... ven, será mejor que te haga un té caliente, para que te recuperes...  
  
- ¿Tu en la cocina? Es algo que debo ver en primera fila...  
  
- Ja, ja - responde Hermione sarcástica.  
  
Hermione sube, seguida de Ron, y cierra con candado la puerta.  
  
- ¿Para que haces eso?  
  
- Para que Alix no entre... No sabe que soy una bruja...  
  
- Con razón... ¿Y guardas todo lo que tenías en Hogwarts?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿Todo, todo?  
  
- Si, incluso sus regalos...  
  
Ron se sonroja.  
  
- Pero yo solo te daba regalos inútiles.... nunca tuve buen tino para escogerte algo...  
  
- Lo que cuenta es la intención, Ron, por eso es tan valioso para mi.  
  
Ron la mira feliz, mientras la chica llena una jarra con agua. Al verla así, no puede evitar evocar lo que paso la noche anterior... Jamás pensó que Hermione y él pudieran divertirse tanto... y jamás pensó que descubriría que la amaba tanto.... 


	6. Café Karaoke

Capitulo 6: "Café Karaoke"  
  
- ¡Vamos, Ron! - empujaba Hermione al pelirrojo, que dudaba si entrar o no al lugar.  
  
- ¿No es mejor que vayamos directo a tu casa?  
  
- No, así nos mojaremos mas.... Relájate, Ron...  
  
Hermione busca en el lugar la mesa mas adecuada para ellos. Para su suerte, el lugar esta casi desierto, solo había una pareja al fondo, y una mesa con 5 chicas al frente del escenario, donde estaba un micrófono. Al parecer nadie tenia ánimos de cantar.  
  
- Ven...  
  
Hermione toma de nuevo la mano de Ron, y se dirigen a la mesa contigua a la de las chicas.  
  
- Solo será un café, lo prometo - sonríe Hermione.  
  
¿Como podía decirle que no a tan hermosa sonrisa? Ron solo asintió lentamente.  
  
Un mesero se acerco a los chicos.  
  
- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - les pregunto amablemente.  
  
- ¿No te importa que ordene por ti? - observa interrogante la chica a Ron.  
  
- No, adelante... - concede el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Nos puede traer dos Irlandeses calientes, por favor?  
  
- Enseguida...  
  
El mesero se aleja, dejando a los amigos sumidos en un profundo silencio.  
  
- Te caerá bien el café - dice Hermione - así te calentaras y habrá menos posibilidades de enfermarte.  
  
- ¿Y como lo sabes?  
  
- Años de experiencia, Ron ^^  
  
Ron observa detenidamente a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Para que tienen esa plataforma? - pregunta al fin.  
  
- ¿Te refieres al escenario? - Hermione chasqueo la lengua, como si fuera algo obvio - ahí se paran las personas a cantar, por eso esta el micrófono al frente.  
  
- Que cosas tan raras hacen los muggles, primero juegan a cosas extrañas, y ahora cantan frente a un grupo de desconocidos...  
  
- Es divertido - defiende Hermione.  
  
- Si tu lo dices...  
  
En la mesa contigua, las 5 chicas decían cosas en voz baja, murmurando.  
  
- ¡Ay, ya! - grita al fin una de las muchachas - yo lo haré...  
  
Una chica de largo cabello negro se pone de pie, dirigiéndose al escenario.  
  
- ¡Tu puedes hacerlo, Ilse! - le grita una de las chicas desde la mesa.  
  
- ¡Si, demuestra que estas enamorada! - sigue animando otra de las muchachas.  
  
- ¡Cállense! - exige Ilse desde el escenario, totalmente sonrojada.  
  
- Vamos, ¡Que cante, que cante! -corea una mas de las chicas.  
  
- Me las van a pagar por esto - amenaza Ilse.  
  
- Perdiste, ahora cumple con honor - contesta diplomáticamente una chica de cabello en coleta.  
  
- Bien, bien - suspira Ilse.  
  
Ron mira interrogante a Hermione.  
  
- Ahora va a cantar - le informa rápidamente al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué?  
  
- Es lo divertido de estos lugares, Ron, puedes cantar y desahogarte, además de pasar un buen rato...  
  
- Los muggles son extraños - reitera de nuevo Ron.  
  
- B-bien... - habla al fin Ilse a través del micrófono - quisiera que me pusieran la...  
  
- ¡¡¡La ocho!!! - grita una de las chicas de la mesa.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO, LA OCHO NO!! - responde molesta Ilse.  
  
- ¡Pero si esa es muy bonita!  
  
- Si, 'Mayonesa'... sería memorable - se ríe una de las chicas.  
  
- Muy graciosas - corresponde Ilse - Pongan la 5, por favor....  
  
Una música lenta comienza a escucharse en el lugar, mientras todos tienen su mirada fija en Ilse.  
  
- Esta canción... es para todos los que estén enamorados, como yo....  
  
Ilse comienza a cantar con voz pausada y suave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quizás te puedas preguntar  
  
que le hace falta a esta noche blanca,  
  
a nuestras vidas, que ya han vivido tanto,  
  
que han visto mil colores  
  
de sabanas de seda.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Esta canción me encanta - le murmura Hermione a Ron.  
  
- En mi vida la había escuchado - responde el chico.  
  
- Es obvio, solo es conocida en el mundo muggle...  
  
- Disculpen - interrumpe una chica de la otra mesa - ¿Nos pueden dejar escuchar a Ilse?  
  
- Lo siento ^^U - se disculpa Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar,  
  
vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes.  
  
Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es  
  
es toda una aventura  
  
no le hace falta nada...  
  
  
  
  
  
Al escuchar esta estrofa, Ron no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Recordó todos los acontecimientos de esa noche, y como había vuelto a sentir cosas en su interior que hacia años añoraba. Siempre busco a la chica 'ideal', a sabiendas de que era Hermione, siempre había sido ella. Tuvo que alejarse de él, para que pudiera descubrirlo. 'Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estoy aquí, tan enamorado de ti,  
  
que la noche dura un poco mas,  
  
el grito de una ciudad  
  
que ve nuestras caras la humedad.  
  
Y te haré compañía  
  
mas allá de la vida  
  
yo te juro que arriba  
  
te amare mas.  
  
Tan enamorados, que así  
  
la noche dura un poco mas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron miro de soslayo a Hermione, la cual estaba atenta a Ilse y su interpretación. Los cabellos húmedos caían en su rostro, enmarcándolo, y a Ron le parecía el ser mas hermoso en todo el mundo. Tenía el impulso de besarla pero... ¿¿Besarla?? ¡¡Si solo eran amigos!! No... el la amaba.... y si ella.... y si él...  
  
¡Basta de tonterías! Era ahora o nunca.  
  
- Hermione - murmuro el chico.  
  
Hermione volteo lentamente, posando su mirada en los ojos azules de Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Y-yo.... yo quiero decirte que.... que te he am...  
  
- ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!! - exige una de las chicas de la mesa contigua.  
  
- ^^U.... lo sentimos de nuevo - excusa Hermione - terminando la canción me dices, ¿Si, Ron?  
  
Ron suspiro resignado, no tenia otra opción exactamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mañana nos traerá  
  
un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres  
  
amor mío, así es la vida juntos  
  
dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente  
  
que nos ve pasar.  
  
Tan enamorados, que así  
  
la noche dura un poco mas.  
  
Viajar a tu lado en el tren  
  
un sueño difícil de creer.  
  
Poco a poco el abrazo  
  
boca a boca despacio  
  
aliento y suspiros  
  
tibios anochecer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione miro a Ron, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido, observando a Ilse. De seguro estaba molesto porque lo interrumpieron, pero solo a él se le ocurre hablar en un momento así, teniendo todo el tiempo por delante.  
  
¿Realmente tenia todo el tiempo por delante? ¿O esa noche mágica terminaría, y con ella toda la felicidad que embargo a Hermione?  
  
Hermione sonrió. Había extrañado a todos durante 10 años... pero no se había dado cuenta que quizás al que había extrañado mas era a Ron. ¿Podría ser cariño especial....? ¿Amor...? ¡Que locura! ¡Solo es cariño de amigos! ¿O no?  
  
Sea lo que sea... Hermione no estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver, no tenia nada que perder, así que, ¿Por qué no seguir sus impulsos?  
  
- "Ahora o nunca" - se planteo a si misma Hermione.  
  
La chica suspiro, dándose valor, y puso sus manos en el rostro de Ron, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella.  
  
Ron estaba sorprendido, sin saber que estaba haciendo Hermione, pero tampoco hizo algo por detenerla.  
  
Fue acercando el rostro de Ron, lentamente, mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba en sobremanera. Al entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento. Era como si solo estuviera la música, ellos, y nadie mas. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, ambos podían sentir su respiración agitada, y el leve calor que desprendían. Estaban a pocos centímetros, y parecía que nada ni nadie los detendría en esta ocasión....  
  
- Ejem.... disculpen - interrumpe con un poco de pena el mesero - les traigo su orden.  
  
Hermione suelta a Ron totalmente avergonzada, y si las miradas mataran, el pobre mesero hubiera caído fulminado por la de Ron en ese momento.  
  
- G-gracias - murmura Hermione, hundiendo su mirada al piso.  
  
Ron mira al escenario de nuevo, preguntándose si el maldito destino estaba condenándolos a no dejarlos besarse en toda la noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tan enamorados, que así  
  
la noche dura un poco mas.  
  
Viajar a tu lado en el tren  
  
un sueño difícil de creer.  
  
Contigo....  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilse baja el micrófono, con total pena, mientras sus amigas chiflan alegremente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Bien hecho, Ilse!!!  
  
- ¡¡Genial, amiga!!  
  
- Dedicada especialmente a todas las parejas de este lugar - guiña un ojo Ilse, dirigido a Hermione, la cual se apena mas.  
  
- ¡¡Así se habla!! ¡¡Esas son viejas!! - grita otra de las chicas, poniéndose de pie.  
  
- ¡Astrid! - se escandaliza otra de las muchachas - me parece que es hora de irnos a casa...  
  
- Si... pediré la cuenta...  
  
Ilse baja del escenario, reuniéndose con sus amigas, y después de murmuros generales, abandonan el lugar.  
  
- Suerte, amiga ^^ - le sonríe Ilse a Hermione, antes de alejarse.  
  
Hermione se pone de mil colores, sin saber que hacer ahora.  
  
- Esto esta delicioso - felicita Ron - aunque esta muy caliente... no podré tomármelo en mucho tiempo...  
  
- Debes esperar a que se enfríe un poco - aclara Hermione, sin levantar su mirada.  
  
- ¿Tardara mucho? Realmente quiero seguir tomando... es como una cerveza de mantequilla... pero mas dulce...  
  
- Si, es parecido - sonríe Hermione, aun sin levantar la vista.  
  
Ron baja la mirada también, al parecer buscando algo.  
  
- ¿Qué ves con tanta insistencia, Hermione? - pregunta al fin el chico.  
  
- Es que....  
  
Hermione al fin se atreve a levantar su mirada, posándola de nuevo en los ojos de Ron, y aprieta los puños.  
  
- Ron.... espero que... no te molestes... yo... no sabia lo que hacia...  
  
- ¿Te refieres a lo de hace un momento?  
  
Hermione asiente apenada.  
  
- No quería aprovecharme de la situación, no lo malinterpretes...  
  
- ¿Aprovecharte de la situación? ¡Vamos, Hermione, si no somos niños pequeños! Además, yo te debía una, por lo de la estación de policía, así que ya estamos a mano.... la que se salvo en esta ocasión fuiste tu....  
  
- Pero no estoy tan segura de que quería salvarme... - murmura Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunta Ron, al no entender.  
  
- N-nada....  
  
Decididos a olvidar el incidente, se ponen a charlar de algunas cosas que Hermione ha hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no fuiste dentista, como tus padres? - Cuestiona Ron, dando un sorbo al café.  
  
- Porque no me gusta.... realmente no sé como mis padres trabajan en eso...  
  
- ¿Es tan malo?  
  
- Me parece monótono.... aunque en el fondo, quizás me negué como una pequeña venganza a ellos ^^U.... En cierta forma los culpe por no regresar a Hogwarts...  
  
- Pero fue tu decisión...  
  
- Si... pero quería que ellos me obligaran a regresar.... ¿Quien me entiende?  
  
- Ciertamente yo no - bromea Ron.  
  
Hermione mira a Ron, el cual tiene crema batida en los labios.  
  
- Señor Weasley, déjeme decirle que tiene manchado sus labios.  
  
- ¿En serio? Que descuidado, ¿Y acaso la señorita Granger quisiera limpiármelos, por favor?  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
Ron sonríe a sus adentros, mientras Hermione toma una servilleta y lo limpia cuidadosamente. No era de la forma en como Ron esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no le desagrado del todo.  
  
- Mañana tengo que recoger a Crookshanks.... - recuerda en voz alta Hermione.  
  
- Hablando de la bola de pelos...  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
- Bueno, ya.... hablando del gato... tengo una sorpresa para ti.... ¿Podremos vernos mañana?  
  
- ¿Mañana?  
  
- ¿O tienes algún otro compromiso?  
  
- S-si.... pero puedo cancelarlo.... ¿Que tienes planeado?  
  
- Si te lo dijera, ya no seria sorpresa...  
  
- Ha dejado de llover -anuncia Hermione.  
  
- Entonces es hora de regresar....  
  
Hermione pide la cuenta, y después de una pequeña discusión, Ron paga galantemente.  
  
- La próxima la invito yo - le advierte Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de esposo sería, si dejo que mi mujer pague?  
  
Hermione mira a Ron sorprendida, pero este le guiña un ojo, tranquilizándola.  
  
- Eso si - sonríe la chica.  
  
Después de un tiempo de caminar, al fin llegan a casa de Hermione.  
  
- Entonces.... ¿vendrás mañana?  
  
- Tu solo dime la hora, y aquí estaré...  
  
- ¿Que tal a las 4?  
  
- ¿De la tarde?  
  
- No, Ron, de la madrugada....  
  
- ¿Que no es muy temprano?  
  
Ante la mirada de Hermione, Ron no pudo contener su risa.  
  
- Lo siento, lo siento... bien, entonces a las 4 vendré por ti...  
  
- ¿No puedes decirme lo que planeas? - pide suplicante Hermione.  
  
- No....  
  
- Bueno.... pero te recomiendo que te abrigues bien, puedes resfriarte, y entonces no podrás venir...  
  
- Créeme, aunque este en camilla, vengo...  
  
- ¿Es tan importante?  
  
- Tu eres importante....  
  
Hermione se sonroja, y le sonríe tímidamente a Ron.  
  
- B-bueno... buenas noches...  
  
- Hasta mañana - se despide Ron.  
  
Hermione iba a entrar, pero al ver a Ron, no se puede contener y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, susurrándole 'hasta mañana'.  
  
Ron la observa entrar, con una sonrisa.  
  
- "Algo es algo" - piensa el chico, mientras se aleja.  
  
Había hecho grandes progresos en ese día, y como lo pensaba, el destino se la había traído de vuelta, y ahora no la dejaría ir por nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
La canción es 'Tan Enamorados' de Ricardo Montaner ^^ 


	7. Es una Promesa

Capítulo 7: "Es una promesa"  
  
- Ron.... Ron... ¿Me estas escuchando?  
  
Hermione movió a Ron suavemente, el cual parece regresar a la realidad.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste con la vista fija....  
  
- Ahhh.... no... estoy bien...  
  
Ron recupera el aplomo. No se había dado cuenta que al recordar lo que había pasado en el café, su mente estaba ausente de todo lo que Hermione le hubiera dicho.  
  
- Te dije que tomaras el té, mientras iré a cambiarme...  
  
- ¿A cambiarte?  
  
- Si... No pretenderás que salga así, ¿Verdad?  
  
Ron observo a Hermione de pies a cabeza. Traía una playera blanca, con un estampado que apenas se notaba. Unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, y tenis.  
  
- ¿Que tiene de malo? Traes ropa... a mi me parece que luces bien.  
  
Hermione sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- No tardare... deberías tomarte el té antes de que se enfríe...  
  
Hermione sale de la cocina, dejando a Ron solo.... con el té. Al verlo, se la pensó seriamente antes de tomarlo. No le parecía que lucia muy normal, con una bolsita dentro.... Pero si moría, al menos lo haría feliz, así que siendo lo mas valiente que se debe ser en estos casos, tomo un sorbo de té.  
  
No estaba amargo... pero tampoco dulce. No estaba bueno.... pero tampoco estaba malo. Habría que probar mas para poder decir con detalle.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Hermione se debatía entre lo que debía ponerse ese día.  
  
- No tengo nada que usar - suspira la chica.  
  
De repente vio una prenda que le llamo la atención.  
  
- No... dije que era para......  
  
Hermione se detiene de sus pensamientos, posando su mirada en la prenda. Sabía que le gustaba a Ron, después de todo ya no estaban pequeños, y eso era obvio. También sabia que ambos habían estado coqueteándose todo el día de ayer, aun así, la chica no sabia con exactitud si estaba actuando correctamente.  
  
Cierto que le atraía Ron... Pero no estaba segura si lo quería sentimentalmente hablando... Como quiso alguna vez a Harry.... ¿O como quiere a Harry? Su mente era una confusión total, y sus impulsos siempre estaba tratando de dominarla.  
  
No le parecía justo. Si pasaba algo entre ella y Ron, y después se daba cuenta de que no lo quería de esa forma, lo iba a lastimar mucho.  
  
- Pero el que no arriesga, nunca ganara - dijo decidida en voz alta, y comenzó a arreglarse.  
  
Regresando a la cocina, Ron termino por acabarse la taza de té, sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
  
- Vaya cosa - pensó en voz alta - me lo acabe, y jamás le encontré el sabor... raro....  
  
- ¿Que es raro? - dice una voz en la puerta de la cocina.  
  
Al voltear, Ron se queda con la boca abierta. Hermione estaba de pie, con un vestido blanco, a media rodilla, zapatos de tacón mediano, y cabello suelto, sujetado por dos pinzas a los lados. Se había puesto un poco de brillo labial, y realmente se veía muy bien (demasiado bien para el gusto de Ron), para ser alguien de 24 años, aparentaba menos edad.  
  
- ¿No me vas a contestar? - insiste Hermione.  
  
- Ahm.... yo.... ehhhh... yo....  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Hermione viéndolo temblar.  
  
- Yooo.....  
  
Ron se sonroja totalmente.  
  
- Veo que por fin te acabaste el té - felicita Hermione - verás como te sentirás mejor...  
  
Hermione toma la taza y se dirige a acomodarla para lavarla a su regreso, siendo observada por Ron.  
  
- "Maldita sea" - piensa el muchacho - "ya no soy un adolescente, tengo 24 años, ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ponerme así? Como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer, Ronald Weasley.... Aunque nunca me toco ver a una mujer que estuviera tan bien como Hermione.... ¿¿Pero que tonterías estoy pensando??"  
  
- Ron, ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?  
  
- S-si.... te ves muy hermosa...  
  
- Gracias, tu no te ves nada mal, si quitamos que tienes la nariz roja por el resfriado ^^  
  
- Si....  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- Si...  
  
Pero Ron no se movía para nada.  
  
- Ron... si realmente nos queremos ir, debes empezar a caminar...  
  
- ¿Caminar?  
  
- Creo que lo aprendiste hace mucho tiempo... mueves una pierna, y después la otra, y comienzas a dar pasos... ya sabes... la gente normal la usa para desplazarse a otros lugares - Hermione usaba su tono irónico característico.  
  
- Gracias por tu amable explicación - se burlo Ron - andando...  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa, pero Ron aun se regañaba a si mismo por su comportamiento. Estaba quedando en total ridículo con Hermione, y todo porque no se controlaba. Pero hacia años que no le pasaba eso, de hecho trataba de hacer memoria para ver como se había contenido en Hogwarts, donde la veía diario.  
  
- ¿Podemos pasar primero por Crookshanks? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- Si, de hecho es parte de mi plan...  
  
Hermione le dirige una mirada dura.  
  
- No te preocupes, no le haré nada al gato feo....  
  
- Tu debes ser muy guapo, ¿Eh? - se burla Hermione, ofendida por los comentarios a su mascota.  
  
- La verdad si, soy un galán ^^ - sonrie Ron.  
  
- No cambias, Ron, siempre te fijas en la belleza externa mas que la interna....  
  
Ron se quedo sorprendido ante este comentario. Es cierto, siempre se fijaba en la apariencia de las personas, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.... muy diferente.  
  
Al ver a Hermione, recuerda cuando la conoció por primera vez, en el tren. Al principio, no le llamo la atención para nada su físico. Su cabello extremadamente enmarañado, esos dientes largos, y fríos ojos castaños, ¿Quien iba a querer a semejante esperpento?  
  
Aun así, algo le atrajo de la chica. Cuando le dijo 'Vamos a ver'... algo se movió en su interior, quería demostrarle como fuera que era el mejor, para hacerse notar y la chica le siguiera la pista. Después paso lo mismo, siempre tratando de destacarse entre todos para que ELLA especialmente se fijara en lo que hacia. Pero por alguna razón lo hacia mal, y siempre discutían. Como sea, siempre tuvo ese sentimiento, desde que la vio por primera vez.... ¿Amor a primera vista, o capricho sutil?  
  
Ron sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo.  
  
- Ron, la tienda de mascotas es por acá... ¿En que estas pensando?  
  
- E-en nada.... Oye, Hermione, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?  
  
Hermione se turba un poco ante esto.  
  
- ¿Q-que...?  
  
- Que si crees en el amor a primera vista...  
  
- Bueno.... creo en la atracción a primera vista...  
  
- ¿Atracción?  
  
- Si, al ver a alguien, te atrae de sobremanera, y al conocerla, te vas enamorando de ella...  
  
- Esa teoría es mejor...  
  
- ¿Verdad que si?  
  
Hermione sonríe a Ron, y siguen caminando. Sin que Ron lo notara, había dejado a Hermione pensando. Ella también recordó el primer viaje a Hogwarts. Cuando vio a Harry por primera vez, se despertaron una gama de sentimientos que ella no controlaba. Jamás había sentido eso por un niño... Por eso su afán de protegerlo, en ocasiones lo hacia inconsciente. De abrazarlo, o de tomarle la mano. Realmente ella no se controlaba, solo veía a Harry y sentía un gran cariño. En cambio con Ron fue diferente. Al conocerse, sintió coraje, pero a la vez una exigencia a si misma de demostrarle a ese pelirrojo que ella no se iba a dejar de nadie. El reto le parecía desafiante y atractivo, por lo que se empeño en eso, aun cuando se convirtieron en amigos. ¿Cual era la diferencia entre este sentimiento, y el que llego a tener por Harry?  
  
- Ahora la distraída eres tu - le anuncia Ron, tomándola por los hombros y regresándola - es por acá...  
  
- Me has puesto a pensar...  
  
- Noooo.... ¿Hermione Granger pensando? ¡¡¡Que milagro mas maravilloso!!!  
  
- Que simpático - dice la chica con sarcasmo.  
  
- Yo siempre ^^  
  
Por fin llegan a la tienda de mascotas (dando vueltas por toda la cuadra, eso de pensar les afecto a los dos).  
  
- Señorita Granger, que gusto me da verla - dice la recepcionista - el doctor quiere verla urgentemente...  
  
- ¿Le paso algo a Crookshanks?  
  
- No.... pero me temo que las noticias no son buenas...  
  
- Espérame aquí... - le pide Hermione a Ron.  
  
- Esta bien....  
  
Ron se sienta en el recibidor, mientras Hermione pasa al consultorio del veterinario.  
  
- "Ahora la sorpresa la alegrara mas" - piensa Ron, con una sonrisa - "¿En que estaría pensando?... daría lo que fuera por saberlo.... de seguro era en su amado Harry...."  
  
Ron aprieta los puños con furia. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan celoso? Siempre había sido así de inseguro, mas cuando se trataba de Hermione. En el fondo, pensaba que la chica aspiraba alto, y que era uno mas del montón. En nada se había destacado, siempre siendo "el amigo de Harry" o "el hermano de Fred y George"... y jamás Ron Weasley. Le dolía, pero siempre había cargado con eso, desde pequeño.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Hermione, con Crookshanks en los brazos, saliendo del consultorio.  
  
- Gracias de todos modos... - dice la chica como despedida.  
  
- Te recomiendo que lo hagas lo mas rápido posible, Hermione - alega el veterinario - no tiene porque sufrir tanto.  
  
- Esta bien....  
  
Hermione se dirige a Ron, y ambos salen de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Que te dijo? - pregunta Ron, curioso.  
  
- Que es hora de 'poner a dormir' a Crookshanks...  
  
- ¿Poner a dormir? ¿Eso lo va a mejorar?  
  
Hermione olvidaba que Ron no sabia mucho de expresiones muggles.  
  
- No... se refiere a que es hora de matarlo... para que ya no sufra...  
  
- ¿Matarlo? ¡Pero que tontería! ¡Este gato aguanta mas tiempo!  
  
- Ya es viejo, Ron...  
  
- Veras que no lo es - dice Ron con picardía.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Esa es mi sorpresa.... andando...  
  
- ¿A donde pretendes llevarme?  
  
- No seas impaciente....  
  
Ambos se miraron, y Ron le dio una gran sonrisa a Hermione, la cual le correspondió.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!! - se escucha una voz a lo lejos.  
  
Hermione y Ron voltean, y ven a Alix acercarse, con una niña de su mano.  
  
- ¡Que casualidad encontrarlos aquí! ¿Como ha estado, señor Weasley?  
  
- Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar...  
  
- Ocupado, ¿Eh? - dice Alix con picardía.  
  
- ¡ALIX! - regaña Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Tía Mione!! - exclama la niña que viene de la mano de Alix.  
  
- ¡Hola, Sheila! ¿Como has estado?  
  
- Bien.... pero te extraño...  
  
- Recuerda que aquí es muy frío, y tu te enfermas mucho - dice sensatamente Hermione, poniendo a Crookshanks en el suelo, mientras levanta a la niña y le da un gran abrazo.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunta al fin Hermione.  
  
- La chaparra quería una mascota, y como aquí es donde siempre traemos a Crookshanks...  
  
- ¿Que tiene Crookie, tia Mione?  
  
- Ya es viejo, Sheila, y por eso se enferma mas...  
  
- Como mi tía Alix, ¿Verdad? ^^  
  
- Si, como tu tía Alix - se rie Hermione.  
  
- Vas a ver, chaparra ¬¬ - amenaza Alix - Oye Hermione.... ¡¡Ese vestido....!!  
  
- ¿Que tiene?  
  
- ¡¡Es el vestido que....!!  
  
- ¡Alix! ¿No tienen que irse a otro lado... a otra tienda...?  
  
- De hecho quiero que me acompañes a comprarle la mascota a la chaparra, sabes que si la dejo a ella, elegirá una serpiente o cosas así...  
  
- ¡No es cierto! - se defiende Sheila.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de la tarántula?  
  
- No se hubiera escapado si no hubieras abierto su casita - sonríe la niña.  
  
- Entonces, Hermione, ¿vamos?  
  
- Pero Ron y yo...  
  
- ¡No te preocupes por el señor Weasley! ¿Podría usted cuidar a Sheila mientras nosotras le compramos una mascota?  
  
Ron observa con sorpresa a Alix.  
  
- ¿Por favor....?  
  
Sheila mira a Ron, y sonríe.  
  
- Pero.... yo....  
  
- No se preocupe, es tranquila... si corre solo tiene que perseguirla ^^  
  
- ¬¬.... consolador en verdad...  
  
- Alix, no creo que sea prudente que....  
  
- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! El señor Weasley estará encantado, ¿Verdad?  
  
Ron vuelve a observar a Sheila, la cual sigue sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - dice en voz alta, mas que nada para el mismo.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? ¡Andando!  
  
Mientras Hermione y Alix entran a la tienda de mascotas, Ron se queda con Sheila en una banca. La niña lo observa con ojos alegres, acariciando a Crookshanks, que se quedo con ellos.  
  
- ¿Tu eres el novio de mi tía Mione? - pregunta al fin la pequeña.  
  
- No... solo somos amigos.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?  
  
- Si.... pero por ahora somos amigos.  
  
- Si te casas con ella, vas a ser mi tío... ¿Como te llamas?  
  
- Ron... Ron Weasley... ¿Y tu?  
  
- Sheila Mclinder...  
  
- ¿Vives con tu tía?  
  
- Si.... desde que era pequeña, porque mi mamá se fue al cielo...  
  
Ron entendió que había fallecido.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- ¿Por qué la gente tiene que irse al cielo? - sigue preguntando la niña - yo quisiera que mi mami estuviera aquí conmigo.... la tía Alix es muy buena, y también tía Mione y la abuela... pero todos mis amigos tienen mamá y yo no..... ¿Es porque soy mala?  
  
Ron miro a la niña confundido, sin saber que decirle exactamente.  
  
- No... son cosas que tienen que pasar... de seguro tu mamá esta en el cielo, cuidándote.  
  
- ¿Y no me podía cuidar aquí, como tía Alix?  
  
Ron suspiro. ¿Ahora que debía decirle?  
  
- Hay veces que es mejor que las personas vayan al cielo.... porque son mas felices. Mi hermano también se fue al cielo... y te aseguro que es muy feliz allá, y nos cuida desde arriba...  
  
Ron observa el cielo, asimilando sus propias palabras. No se llevaba de maravilla con Percy cuando vivía, pero ¡Demonios! Era su hermano... y lo amaba. Entendía lo que la pequeña Sheila estaba sintiendo.  
  
- Quizás mi mamá y tu hermano se conozcan - dice Sheila alegre - y nos cuiden.... se fueron al cielo porque son buenos, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Así es...  
  
- Tu me caes bien - sonríe la niña - ¿Puedo llamarte tío? No conozco a muchos tíos, solo tengo tías....  
  
- Ahhh.... bueno.... no veo porque no...  
  
- Tío Ron.... si te casas con tía Mione, podre verte seguido.... ¿Te vas a casar con ella?  
  
- Quizas.... en un futuro lejano....  
  
- Y si te casas con ella, ¿Puedo comer pastel?  
  
Ron ríe abiertamente, y asiente alegre.  
  
- Claro que si.  
  
- ¡Yupiiii! Entonces te ayudare, porque si se casan, me darán pastel... tía Alix no me deja comer mucho dulce....  
  
- ¿Y por qué?  
  
- Dice que se me pican los dientes.... tío Ron, ¿Te gusta la feria? Hay una aquí, ¿Me llevas?  
  
- Si tu tía lo permite.... no veo porque no...  
  
- ¡Yupiiii!  
  
La niña comienza a saltar alegre, siendo observada por Ron. Le estaba tomando cariño a esa pequeña, era muy encantadora. Siguieron platicando, Ron le relato un poco de su niñez (obviando los detalles mágicos), y ella le contaba de como su tarántula se había escapado y había asustado a la abuela. Crokshanks se habia acurrucado cerca de ellos, durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
En la tienda de mascotas, sin embargo, Hermione y Alix tenían una platica muy interesante.  
  
- ¡Tu dijiste que ese vestido...!  
  
- ¡Ya sé, ya sé!  
  
- ¿Ya lo encontraste....? ¿Es el señor Weasley?  
  
Hermione suspira, abatida.  
  
- Realmente no lo sé, Alix...  
  
- Pero te pusiste el vestido...  
  
- Un vestido no significa nada....  
  
- Pues no pensaste eso hace dos años, cuando te lo regale - se queja Alix.  
  
- Sé que dije..... No pensaba con claridad en ese entonces...  
  
- Me parece que no quieres afrontar las cosas... Hermione, no te vas a quedar para vestir santos, con tu belleza y tu personalidad....  
  
- ¿Que quieres decirme con eso?  
  
- Sabes perfectamente que ya encontraste a la persona adecuada, pero tienes miedo.... Lo hablamos hace dos años.... Y el vestido quedo como algo significativo. A mi no trates de verme la cara de tonta... Te conozco, y tu no eres una mujer que se de por vencida, o que sea cobarde. Es hora de superar el pasado, y vivir el presente...  
  
La dureza de la voz de Alix hizo que Hermione bajara la mirada. Tenía razón, lo sabía, pero no era tan fácil.  
  
- Traes el vestido, Hermione, piensa en eso.... y me doy cuenta de que tengo muy buen gusto... El color te queda de maravilla.  
  
Hermione trata de sonreír débilmente, pero no lo logra.  
  
- Mira...  
  
Alix señala por una de las vitrinas, y ven a Ron platicando con Sheila. La niña esta saltando, y el pelirrojo de vez en cuando la levanta, al parecer para alcanzar algo de un árbol cercano. Ambos ríen abiertamente, lo que hace que Hermione también lo haga.  
  
- Si aun tienes dudas después de esto, entonces ese vestido dejo de ser una promesa....  
  
Alix se dirige a ver otras mascotas, dejando a Hermione pensativa. ¿Por qué se había puesto ese vestido? ¿Por qué había sonreído al ver a Ron con Sheila? Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, los recuerdos de su cumpleaños numero 22 vinieron a su mente, haciéndola meditar seriamente todo el asunto.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!  
  
Alix tenia un gran pastel frente a la chica.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- No sé porque no te gustan las fiestas... para ser tan joven, estas muy amargada...  
  
- Ya sabes que no soy de esas personas...  
  
- Bueno.... no vamos a discutir por eso... ven, abre los regalos.... este te lo manda la chaparra...  
  
Hermione ve una hoja de papel, con un dibujo de un arco iris.  
  
- Sabe combinar muy bien los colores... puede llegar a ser una gran pintora...  
  
- Prefiero que sea mas ordenada y responsable....  
  
- Tiene 6 años, Alix...  
  
- Si mis padres hubieran empezado conmigo a esa edad, no estaría trabajando con una gruñona como tu ^^ - sonrió Alix.  
  
- ¬¬.....  
  
- Vamos a comer pastel - sugiere la chica, para evitar el enojo de Hermione.  
  
Alix sirvió dos grandes pedazos de pastel, y ambas se pusieron a platicar. Hermione quería mucho a Alix, y le contaba todo de sus sentimientos, aunque muchas veces no podía ser tan sincera como ella quisiera.  
  
También Alix encontró un gran apoyo en Hermione, pues recién había fallecido su hermana, y ahora era responsable de una niña de 3 años, siendo que Alix apenas tenia 17. Poco a poco se fueron entendiendo.  
  
- Hermione.... ¿Quien es Harry?  
  
Hermione deja caer el tenedor, con total sorpresa, y mira a Alix asustada.  
  
- ¿C-como... como conoces a Harry?  
  
- No lo conozco, por eso te pregunto quien es.... Mencionaste su nombre anoche... Dijiste que lo extrañabas...  
  
Hermione trata de hacer memoria. Es cierto, siempre se ponía melancólica en fechas especiales (navidad, su cumpleaños....), y justo ayer estaba deprimida. Cumplía 22 años, y se sentía igual de sola que cuando abandono Hogwarts a los 14. Decidió caminar bajo la lluvia, enfermándose fuertemente. Alix tuvo que abrigarla, pero tenia fiebre y deliraba. Probablemente en una de las tantas tonterías que dijo, menciono a Harry.  
  
- Pues.... es un amigo.... que ya no puedo ver...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Falleció?  
  
- No.... no lo sé...  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Que paso? ¿Es algo que puedes contarme?  
  
Hermione miro agradecida a Alix. Ella jamás la forzaba a decirle las cosas si ella no quería, pero siempre tenia el 'don' de sacarle las cosas.  
  
- Digamos.... que tuve que cambiarme de colegio, y ya no quería mantenerme en contacto con él.... por eso nos dejamos de comunicar, creo que se enojo por eso...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no querías mantenerte en contacto con él?  
  
- Porque..... - Hermione buscaba un pretexto lógico.  
  
- ¿Te enamoraste de él? - pregunta Alix, sacando conclusiones.  
  
Hermione se sonroja, pero asiente lentamente.  
  
- Y él solo me quería como amiga.... iba a ser mas doloroso si seguíamos en comunicación, por eso quise olvidarme de todo eso.... - dice Hermione feliz de que encontró la excusa ideal, aunque solo la mitad de ella fuera cierta.  
  
- Ya veo... por lo que se ve aun no lo olvidas... ¿Es la razón por la que has rechazado a todos los chicos? ¿Por ese muchacho?  
  
- Podría decirse...  
  
- Hermione, no seas tonta... No puedes esperar para siempre a un chico.... además, si no te quiere, no puedes forzar las cosas, a fuerzas nadie te va a querer.... y menos con una niña de 6 años...  
  
Hermione mira a Alix con pena. Sin que se haya dado cuenta, había pasado el problema de Hermione a ella misma.  
  
- Todavía te duele.... - le dice Hermione, mirándola con comprensión.  
  
- Lo siento... Es que es inevitable...  
  
Hacia poco tiempo que Alix estaba enamorada de un chico, que le dijo que le correspondería si no tuviera la responsabilidad de Sheila. Nadie le creía que era su sobrina, todos pensaban que era la vergüenza de admitir que había sido mamá joven y soltera. A ella no le importaba, pero en esa ocasión si le dolió mucho, especialmente porque venia de la persona que mas amaba, o al menos una de ellas.  
  
- Pero bueno - trata de alegrarse - él se lo pierde.... ya encontrare alguien que si me acepte, con virtudes y defectos... y tu también, Hermione, no te quedaras solterona... aunque el gato sea como una señal - sonríe Alix.  
  
- Yo aun no sé, Alix.... no creo encontrar a la persona adecuada...  
  
- Olvida a Harry, Hermione.... no va a regresar, y si lo hace.... no te va a amar....  
  
Hermione miro a Alix, un poco triste.  
  
- Quiero saber que es feliz... es todo...  
  
- ¿Aun con otra persona?  
  
Hermione respira lentamente.  
  
- Aun con otra persona...  
  
- Los hombres - se resigna Alix - siempre causándonos estos problemas... ven, abre mi regalo....  
  
Hermione abre lentamente el paquete, y saco un hermoso vestido blanco.  
  
- No te hubieras molestado, Alix...  
  
- De hecho mamá lo hizo ^^...  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
- Oye, ella te adora, creo que mas que a mi, y me dijo que te lo diera de su parte y de la mía, yo compre la tela, que no sale nada barata. El vestido es especial, a mi mamá le gustaría que lo usaras con esa persona especial....  
  
- ¿Con esa persona especial? - repite Hermione sin entender.  
  
- Si.... sabes que mi madre te quiere como una hija, y todas sus hijas tenemos una tradición. Cuando encontremos a esa persona especial, usaremos ese vestido, quiere decir que es la persona con la que queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida, la persona a la que amamos y queremos a nuestro lado, pase lo que pase..... mi hermana lo uso con Jess.... Tradición, tradición ^^  
  
- En ese caso, creo que nunca lo usare...  
  
- Que aguafiestas ¬¬  
  
- Es la verdad.... No creo encontrar a la persona adecuada....  
  
- Lo encontraras, ya verás, y el vestido te hará notar que es la persona ideal. ¿No te preguntas como yo no use el mío con Liam? Sabia que no iba a ser la persona ideal.... lo sabia, y por eso aun no lo uso ^^  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Si... es como magia....  
  
Hermione sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Entonces si funciona...  
  
- No lo dudes. Cuando uses ese vestido, quiere decir que has encontrado a quien debe ser tu pareja para siempre... solo espero que no sea una chica, aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo, nunca he ido a una boda de ese tipo ^^  
  
- ¬¬..... que chistosa.  
  
- Vas a pensar que es cursi, pero es tradición de la familia...  
  
- Me da gusto que me consideren parte de la familia ^^.... y si es tan importante.... prometo, frente a ti, que solo usare este vestido cuando sepa que he encontrado a mi príncipe azul.... cuando me veas con el, sabrás que he encontrado a mi chico ideal...  
  
- O chica - se burla Alix.  
  
- ¬¬.... le quitas el momento a esto...  
  
- Lo siento.... entonces, ¿Es una promesa?  
  
- Es una promesa....  
  
****  
  
  
  
Si.... había sido una promesa. Hermione de nuevo fijo su vista en Ron. Había encontrado a su príncipe azul, y era hora de aceptarlo. 


	8. Un dia de Suerte

Capítulo 8: "Un día de suerte"  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Alix mueve suavemente a Hermione.  
  
- N-nada.... ¿Ya te decidiste?  
  
- Si, mira...  
  
Alix señala al mostrador, y ve un pequeño gato, negro totalmente.  
  
- En memoria de Crookshanks... solo que a este le pondremos un nombre mas.... Bonito...  
  
- ¬¬..... Crookshanks aun no muere...  
  
- Pero casi... ya es viejo, y así Sheila no se sentirá sola cuando eso pase.... ¿Soy genial o que?  
  
- ¿Quieres que la conteste, o seguimos siendo amigas?  
  
- ¬¬... iré por el gato....  
  
Hermione espera a Alix, y ambas salen para encontrarse con Ron y Sheila.  
  
- ¿¿Qué me compraste?? - pregunta Sheila, ansiosa.  
  
Alix le muestra el gatito, lo cual hace que Sheila sonría alegre.  
  
- ¡¡Un gatito!! ¡¡Para hacerle compañía a Crookshanks....!! Porque pronto Crookshanks se ira al cielo también... y necesitara alguien que lo acompañe, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Pero no creo que el gatito acompañe a Crookshanks.... - agrega Ron.  
  
- Ahhh..... bueno, tio Ron, ¿Qué nombre sugieres para mi gatito?  
  
- ¿Tío Ron? - pregunta Hermione, extrañada.  
  
- No pude resistirme - contesta alegre Ron.  
  
- ¡¡Siii!! Y me van a llevar al parque, tía Mione...  
  
- ¿Al parque?  
  
- No molestes al señor Weasley, Sheila - advierte Alix - de seguro tiene cosas que hacer, ya te dije que yo te llevare al parque....  
  
- Por mi encantado - interrumpe Ron - y no creo que a Hermione le moleste... ¿O si?  
  
- Claro que no - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- Bueno.... - dice Alix dudosa - la iba a llevar este Domingo... no sé si quieran tomar mi lugar, o prefieran que vayamos todos juntos...  
  
- ¿Que el Domingo no te ibas a reunir con los editores para llevarlos al edificio de publicaciones?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! ¡Era hasta el próximo Domingo...!  
  
- Alix... este Domingo es el próximo Domingo....  
  
Alix busca ansiosa en su bolsa, y saca una pequeña libreta negra.  
  
- A ver... cita... cita.... este Domingo....  
  
- Te lo dije - dice Hermione, divertida.  
  
- Es mucha molestia, Sheila puede esperar otro día...  
  
- Pero lo prometiste - se queja Sheila.  
  
- Iremos otro día...  
  
- ¡Lo prometiste! - sigue diciendo Sheila, molesta.  
  
- No te hagas la interesante, Alix - regaña Hermione - una promesa es una promesa, y nosotros no tenemos inconveniente en llevarla....  
  
- Pues.... esta bien, supongo... la llevare el Domingo a tu casa... y la recogeré en la noche, ¿Te parece?  
  
- Perfecto - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡SIII!! - se alegra Sheila.  
  
- Bueno, despídete chaparra, ya nos vamos....  
  
Sheila acerca el pequeño gato negro a Crookshanks, y ambos se miran. El gatito negro maúlla feliz.  
  
- Serán buenos amigos - dice Sheila - ten, tía...  
  
Sheila le da el gatito a Alix, y se acerca a Ron, abrazándolo.  
  
- ¡Adiós, tío Ron!  
  
- A-adiós... - dice Ron, correspondiendo al abrazo, aun nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a eso.  
  
- ¡Adiós, tía Mione! - Sheila ahora abraza a Hermione.  
  
- Hasta el Domingo, Sheila...  
  
- Andando, chaparra, tenemos que comprarte ropa decente...  
  
- ¿Mi lita me la va a comprar? - sonríe la niña.  
  
- ¬¬.... solo por eso te comprare las mallas rosas que tanto odias... Nos vemos el Domingo, Hermione... y gracias...  
  
- No... gracias a ti...  
  
Alix sonríe, y se aleja con Sheila, la cual tiene al pequeño gatito en brazos.  
  
- Lo siento, espero que no te haya molestado todo esto - se disculpa Hermione.  
  
- Fue divertido, esa niña es muy graciosa...  
  
- Si que lo es... Bueno, mejor dejemos a Crookshanks en casa...  
  
- No, ¿Que no recuerdas que es parte de mi plan?  
  
- ¡Cierto! ¡La sorpresa! Ya se me había olvidado - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- La atención que me pones - se queja Ron.  
  
- Ha sido un día agitado, discúlpame - se sonroja Hermione.  
  
Ron la mira desconcertado, y sonríe.  
  
- Entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo... ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- Bueno ^^  
  
Hermione toma a Crookshanks en sus brazos, y comienza a caminar con Ron.  
  
- Oye, Hermione.... ¿Que es ese escándalo del vestido?  
  
- ¿Del vestido? - la chica luce confundida.  
  
- Si... cuando nos encontramos con tu amiga, se sorprendió de que te hubieras puesto ese vestido...  
  
Hermione mira a Ron, y se sonroja, lo cual desconcierta mas al muchacho.  
  
- E-es que... - Hermione trataba de pensar en algo rápido - Alix me lo regalo, y le dije que no me lo pondría... por eso le pareció raro....  
  
- ¿Y por qué? ¿No te gusto o que?  
  
- N-no.... es que... en ese entonces no me gustaban mucho los vestidos.... pero ahora es diferente...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Hay cosas que nunca creí que pasarían - Hermione mira a Ron - y me han cambiado....  
  
- Siempre estamos cambiando, Hermione... además, si me dejas decírtelo, te ves muy bien con vestidos, seria una pena que ya no usaras...  
  
- Gracias - se sonroja la chica.  
  
Al fin llegaron a la casa de Ron.  
  
- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - pregunta la chica, confundida.  
  
- Volveremos a viajar por polvos Flu....  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Hermione se angustia.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Bueno... es un método muy violento... y no me dijiste que viajaríamos así... me vestí de blanco, terminare hecha un asco...  
  
- Ahhh... la vanidad - sonrie Ron - no te preocupes, lo tengo solucionado...  
  
Ron abre caballerosamente la puerta, y Hermione pasa un poco asustada. ¿A donde irían ahora?  
  
- Toma...  
  
Ron pone en los hombros de Hermione una túnica negra.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Es una túnica...  
  
- ¬¬... Sé que es una túnica, pero, ¿Para que me la das?  
  
- Simple...  
  
Ron ayuda a Hermione a ponerse la túnica, dejando a Crookshanks cerca de la chimenea.  
  
- Te cubrirá y así no te ensuciaras - le dice Ron, amarrando fuertemente la túnica y sonriendo.  
  
- Piensas en todo, ¿Eh? - dice Hermione alegre.  
  
- Por supuesto... Ahora iras tu primero....  
  
- P-pero...  
  
- No te preocupes, alguien te espera...  
  
Hermione mira sorprendida a Ron.  
  
- Confía en mi....  
  
Esto termino de convencer a la chica, la cual toma un puñado de polvos.  
  
- Déjame tomar a Crookshanks y....  
  
- No, yo me llevare al gato... recuerda que yo tengo mas experiencia que tu en esto...  
  
Hermione asiente, y observa la chimenea, nerviosa.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, no pasara nada...  
  
- Lo sé... solo que no me has dicho a donde vamos...  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahhh, cierto!!! ^^U.... di 'Sortilegios Weasley'  
  
- ¿Qué'  
  
- Adelante, dilo....  
  
- Esta bien.... 'Sortilegios Weasley'  
  
Hermione echo el puñado de polvos, y de nuevo la luz verde la envolvió. Se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de vacío, y se preguntaba a donde iría a caer en esta ocasión, cuando una mano fuerte la ayudo a salir de nuevo de la chimenea.  
  
- Cofff.... - Hermione trataba de quitarse el hollín de la cara.  
  
- ¡Bienvenida a Sortilegios Weasley! - la recibe un pelirrojo, que Hermione conoce muy bien.  
  
- Hola.... - Hermione miraba al pelirrojo con duda - ¿Donde estamos...?  
  
- Hermione, igual de curiosa que siempre, no cambiaras...  
  
- Se ha puesto mas linda, sin duda alguna - sonríe otro pelirrojo, detrás del chico que la recibió.  
  
- Fred, recuerda que nuestro hermanito se puede poner celoso...  
  
- Tienes razón, George...  
  
- ¿Como sabían quien era? - pregunta Hermione, interrumpiendo a los gemelos.  
  
- Ron nos aviso que vendrías.... Y no es muy frecuente que chicas aparezcan en la chimenea de nuestro negocio...  
  
Hermione sonríe ampliamente.  
  
- Me da gusto verlos de nuevo, Fred... George...  
  
- A nosotros también, Hermione.... Aunque claro, nadie es mas feliz que nuestro pequeño hermano Ronnie...  
  
- El solteron de la familia, dentro de poco quizás cambie, ¿No, Fred?  
  
- Me has leído el pensamiento....  
  
Hermione los miraba felices, pero prefería no decir nada.  
  
- Es que tu no sabes, Hermione, mi hermanito te busco por todos lados...  
  
- Casi ofrece recompensa por tu captura...  
  
Un fuerte ruido los hizo distraerse, y miraron a la chimenea, donde apareció Ron, cubierto de hollín, y con Crookshanks en sus brazos.  
  
- Mas les vale que no me estuvieran calumniando - advierte Ron.  
  
- Para nada, hermanito.... ¿Se quedaran a comer aquí?  
  
- No, no tenemos tiempo.... solo ocupaba que nos recibieran, ya nos vamos...  
  
- Que ingrato, todavía que le ayudamos...  
  
-Así ha sido siempre... yo lo siento por Hermione...  
  
- ¡Cállate!  
  
Hermione esboza una leve sonrisa.  
  
- A mi me gustaría quedarme - dice ella al fin.  
  
- Ella si aprecia lo bueno - corresponde Fred.  
  
- Quizás después volvamos... ahora tenemos cosas que hacer, así que adiós...  
  
- No la acapares, Roncito...  
  
- Si, recuerda que al final tu la tienes para siempre - sonríe George, haciendo que Ron se sonroje.  
  
- Vamonos, Hermione...  
  
- ¡Fue un placer verlos de nuevo! - grita Hermione, pues Ron la toma de la mano y la jala hacia la salida.  
  
- ¡¡Lo mismo decimos!! ¡¡Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando!! - dice Fred como despedida.  
  
- ¡Prometemos no ponerte cuernos! - sonríe George.  
  
Una vez fuera del negocio, Hermione se da cuenta de que están en el callejón Diagon. Sonríe para sus adentros, recordando los viejos tiempos.  
  
- El callejón Diagon - murmura con melancolía.  
  
- Si...  
  
Hasta ese entonces, Ron se percata que aun esta tomando a Hermione de la mano. La suelta inmediatamente, sonrojándose.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- No tienes porque - sonríe ella, tranquilizándolo.  
  
- Disculpa a mis hermanos.... - dice el chico para cambiar el tema.  
  
- No te preocupes, extrañaba sus bromas.... me hubiera gustado ver a Angelina y a Katie...  
  
- Podemos visitarlos después, si quieres...  
  
- No me gustaría molestar...  
  
- ¡Nunca serias molestia! Además necesitamos comer ^^  
  
- ¬¬.... ¿Siempre le gorreas la comida a tus hermanos?  
  
- Mmmm... es mas divertido que comer solo....  
  
Hermione se percata de la melancolía en la voz de Ron, y lo entiende perfectamente. Si no fuera por Alix, probablemente se hubiera vuelto loca.... loca de soledad.  
  
- Tienes razón.... no es muy agradable estar solo....  
  
- Ahí es...  
  
Hermione observa el lugar al que Ron la ha llevado. Una tienda de mascotas.  
  
- Ron, ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente?  
  
- Ven...  
  
Ron y Hermione entran, y observan a una bruja de mediana estatura, con su varita en mano.  
  
- ¿Que se les ofrece? - les dice con mal humor.  
  
- Bueno... queríamos que revisara a este gato...  
  
Ron se acerca al mostrador, poniendo a Crookshanks (todo este tiempo lo llevaba en su brazo).  
  
- Mmmm..... ¿Que le han dado a este gato?  
  
- Medicina muggle - responde Hermione.  
  
- ¿¿Medicina muggle?? ¿¿A un gato que es mitad Knealze??  
  
- ¿Mitad Knealze? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- ¡Que barbaridad! - exclama la bruja - ¡Con razón!  
  
- ¿Con razón...? - Hermione sigue interrogante.  
  
- Solo esta desmejorado porque le falta un tónico especial para estos gatos... con medicinas muggles solo lo estabas empeorando... déjamelo unos días, y estará como nuevo....  
  
- ¿En serio? - Hermione se alegra.  
  
- Si, ven por el..... mmmm... el lunes estará bien....  
  
- ¿El lunes?  
  
- Si, el lunes.... Ahora váyanse, que estoy ocupada...  
  
La bruja toma a Crookshanks y se lo lleva adentro de la tienda, dejando a Hermione perpleja.  
  
- Nunca creí que Crookshanks fuera de raza mágica.  
  
- Yo lo sospeche cuando descubrimos todo... Ningún gato es tan inteligente....  
  
- Ojala y se ponga mejor...  
  
- No te preocupes, lo hará.... ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
- Un poco...  
  
- Ven, vamos a un nuevo lugar que se abrió por aquí.... tiene ambientación nocturna...  
  
- ¿Ambientación nocturna?  
  
- Si, siempre es de noche... muy romántico...  
  
Hermione se sonroja.  
  
- ¿Romántico? - repite ella, nerviosa.  
  
- No intentare nada, lo prometo - sonríe Ron para calmarla.  
  
Hermione le sonríe, y asiente lentamente. Ambos salen de la tienda, y se encaminan al lugar.  
  
Hermione iba meditando que hacer. Sabia que tenia que decirle a Ron sus sentimientos... solo que no encontraba una manera de decírselo. Quizás en la comida.... No, no.... mejor mañana.... ¿O el Domingo, que fueran con Sheila al parque? ¿O mejor nunca?.... no, era no era opción.  
  
Por ir tan distraída, Hermione choca con alguien.  
  
- ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! - dice ella, disculpándose, y viendo a la persona con la que choco.  
  
- Ha sido mi culpa, iba distraído...  
  
Hermione se queda de piedra. El chico era rubio, con ojos grises y fríos. Alto y muy bien parecido. Al notar esto, Hermione se sonroja.  
  
- Hola, Draco - saluda sin mucho entusiasmo Ron.  
  
- Ron... ¿Qué tal las cosas en el ministerio? Supe que no pudiste encontrar el camino a una cena importante...  
  
- Los autobuses muggles son una pesadilla - se defiende Ron - ¿Y que tal te va como maestro de Pociones? Mucho trabajo, supongo...  
  
- Me las arreglo...  
  
Hermione solo los observaba fijamente, sin decir nada.  
  
- ¿Y quien es la hermosa dama que te acompaña? - pregunta Draco con sorna - ¿Otra de tus conquistas?  
  
Ron aprieta los puños, furioso.  
  
- No - dice al fin, conteniendo su enojo - la conoces muy bien, estudio en Hogwarts con nosotros un tiempo....  
  
Draco se acerca a Hermione, haciendo que la chica se sonroje totalmente.  
  
- Mmmm.... tus ojos.... ¿No me digas que eres....? ¿¿Hermione Granger??  
  
Hermione asiente lentamente, esperando algún insulto.  
  
- ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! Lastima que nos abandonaste, te perdiste de la fiesta - dice Draco, abrazándola.  
  
Hermione se siente confundida, pero corresponde al abrazo.  
  
- G-gracias.... también me da gusto verte, se ve que has cambiado.... mucho....  
  
- Ser el malo de la historia no siempre es divertido, Hermione....  
  
Jamás había escuchado a Draco Malfoy decirle por su nombre. Era agradable escucharlo de su varonil voz.  
  
- Tu hacías que se viera divertido, Draco - le sonríe ella, tratando de disimular sus nervios.  
  
- Lo sé... Debo irme, pero espero verte pronto.... Eres mas hermosa aun de lo que te recordaba... los años han hecho maravillas contigo....  
  
- Lo mismo digo, te ves guapísimo...  
  
Hermione se sorprende de su audacia. Jamás le había dicho eso a nadie... pero es que no mentía, Draco realmente estaba hermoso (*-*). Ron los miraba entre molesto y sorprendido.  
  
- Gracias, aunque no lo merezca.  
  
- No seas modesto - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- No lo soy, al contrario, tu eres la que roba la atención aquí....  
  
- ¡DISCULPEN! - interrumpe Ron - ¿Ya terminaron de halagarse, o tengo que vomitar para que se detengan?  
  
Draco y Hermione miran a Ron extrañados, y Draco sonríe con sorna. Sabia que le gustaba Hermione en la escuela, pero no pensaba que le había durado el amor hasta este entonces.  
  
- Ya debería irme - dice al fin Draco - nos veremos, Hermione...  
  
Draco se acerca, y besa a Hermione en la mejilla, sabiendo que eso molestaría en sobremanera a Ron.  
  
- Eso espero - dice la chica sonrojándose, y poniendo su mano en donde la beso el chico - ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Draco le dirige una sonrisa, y comienza a alejarse.  
  
- Que simpático se ha vuelto - dice la chica.  
  
- Si mucho.... ¿Por que no se casan? ¡Me encantaría asistir a la boda! ¡¡Ojala y me haga padrino!!  
  
- ¿Por qué te enojas?  
  
- ¡Todavía lo preguntas! ¡A mi no me trataste así cuando nos volvimos a ver! ¡Y eso que éramos amigos!  
  
- Es que me sorprendió el cambio de Draco, es todo...  
  
- Si, claro.... No serias la primera que cae en las redes de ese, te lo advierto...  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Tiene fama de conquistador, solo busca algo para engancharte, no esperes nada serio con él....  
  
- Bueno... hace mucho que no me divierto de esa manera - agrega Hermione picaramente, haciendo que Ron se moleste mas.  
  
- ¡Pues ojala y te la pases bien!  
  
- Ron.... no te enojes....  
  
Ron sigue caminando, analizando todo. Es cierto, no tiene porque enojarse. Después de todo no es nada de Hermione, excepto amigo.... ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué no podían ser mas.... mas que amigos?? Y sus celos no ayudaban a la causa.... tenia que controlarse, o la alejaría, y es lo ultimo que deseaba.  
  
- ¿Ron? - pregunta temerosa Hermione - ¿Sigues molesto? Si quieres puedo irme a mi casa, recuerdo como llegar.....  
  
- No.... discúlpame, me estoy comportando como un idiota....  
  
- No te preocupes, quizás prefieras irte a casa, por mi no hay problema, me iré como lo hacia cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts... Nos vemos otro día.... y me saludas a todos.... Cuídate ^^  
  
La chica trata de aparentar tranquilidad, pero la verdad le desconcertaba tanto su actitud, como la actitud de Ron. Dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Ron la sujeto de la muñeca, haciéndola voltear.  
  
- No quiero que te vayas.... - dice suplicante.  
  
- Pero....  
  
- No..... no te vayas... por favor.  
  
Hermione lo mira tiernamente, y asiente.  
  
- Esta bien... pero si tengo hambre ^^U  
  
- Entonces vamos, estamos cerca - sonríe Ron.  
  
Al llegar al lugar, mucha gente esperaba su turno.  
  
- Lo siento - les dice el encargado - pero el lugar esta lleno... si quieren, pueden esperar en el balcón, no tardara en desocuparse una mesa...  
  
- ¿Qué opinas? - pregunta Ron a Hermione.  
  
- Puedo esperar un poco - sonríe ella.  
  
- Esperaremos - confirma Ron.  
  
- Excelente, yo les avisare....  
  
Ron y Hermione se dirigen al balcón, a esperar. La chica esta fascinada, realmente parecía de noche, y el cielo estrellado la tenia totalmente hipnotizada.  
  
- ¿Te gusta? - pregunta Ron  
  
- ¡Es realmente hermoso!  
  
- No como tu - le dice el chico, mirándola atentamente.  
  
- Gracias.... He recibido muchos halagos hoy, es mi día de suerte...  
  
- No son halagos, es la verdad....  
  
- Mira que bonito el cielo... lastima que sea artificial...  
  
- Pero el cielo es así... solo hay que esperar a la noche y lo veras ^^  
  
- Si.... me encantan las estrellas... ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que las estrellas te cumplían los deseos...  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Si... ¿Por que no pedimos uno?  
  
- De acuerdo - sonríe Ron.  
  
- Mi deseo... - Hermione trata de reflexionar - creo que no puedo pensar en uno, de tantos que tengo... mejor tu primero...  
  
- Yo no puedo pedir un deseo.... porque lo tengo frente a mi....  
  
Hermione se sonroja, y mira a Ron, el cual le sonríe también. Realmente lo amaba, ya no había duda. Lentamente se fueron acercando, tomándose de la mano, ahora nada podía detener tan ansiado beso.  
  
- Su mesa esta lista - interrumpe el encargado, con un poco de vergüenza.  
  
Ron se aleja de Hermione, suspirando, parecía que nunca se iban a besar.  
  
- Ahhh, no - dice Hermione molesta - ahora si no.  
  
Hermione toma a Ron de la cara, y acerca sus labios a él, besándolo lentamente. Ron esta tan sorprendido, pero se deja llevar por el momento. Al fin se separan, y la chica mira a Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
- Te dije que era mi día de suerte - dice feliz la chica, alejándose para ir a la mesa que les asignaron.  
  
Ron esta de piedra, sin saber que hacer. Habían sido los segundos mas felices de su vida, y todo parecía un sueño.... un sueño del cual no quería despertar.  
  
Al fin, recuperando su aplomo (lo cual tomo un poco de tiempo), observo a Hermione alejarse, y la siguió con una sonrisa. Todo iba a ser diferente de aquí en adelante.... Ella dio el paso decisivo, y no iba a dejar que se arruinara. 


	9. Lecciones

Capítulo 9: "Lecciones"  
  
- Ron, ¿Estas bien? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que nos sentamos... - Hermione miraba a Ron preocupada.  
  
- Si, si... Solo que.... me sorprendiste... - Ron se sonroja en sobremanera.  
  
- ¿Te refieres al beso? - Hermione sonreía divertida.  
  
- S-si...  
  
- ¿Te molesto?  
  
- ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que....  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Que pasara ahora....? Es decir.... ¿Somos.... somos....?  
  
- ¿Pareja? - completa Hermione, ante la inseguridad de Ron.  
  
- S...si....  
  
- ¿Te gustaría....? - Hermione miro a Ron sonrojada.  
  
- ¿A ti te gustaría...?  
  
- ¡No es justo! - se queja Hermione - yo pregunte primero...  
  
Ambos se miran sonrojados.  
  
- Creo que la respuesta es obvia - habla al fin Hermione después de un prolongado silencio - ¿Quiere decir que somos.... novios?  
  
Ron asiente sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.  
  
- Veamos como funcionamos en una relación - dice al fin el pelirrojo, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione.  
  
- Ojala y corramos con suerte, ¿No? - sonríe ella.  
  
Los chicos se quedan callados de nuevo.  
  
- Y.... amorcito... ¡Que extraño! - exclama Hermione trágicamente.  
  
- Si... ¿Como será bueno que te diga? ¿Cariño?  
  
- Mmmm..... me parece bien.... Ron.... ¿Notas acaso como nos acabamos de hacer novios? Fue de una manera.... madura... ^^  
  
- ¿Te sorprende? Creo que ya deje las niñerías de adolescente....  
  
- Igual yo....  
  
Ambos sonríen.  
  
- Por cierto, escuche que no eras bueno aun en el mundo muggle - Hermione mira fijamente a Ron.  
  
- No me acostumbro..... realmente es difícil encajar....  
  
- Lo sé.... por eso te propongo algo.... yo te enseñare sobre el mundo muggle... y tu me enseñaras del mundo mágico.... creo que es hora de retomar mis raíces...  
  
- ¿Que? - Ron parecia sorprendido.  
  
- No veo porque no, mi novio es un mago.... debo adentrarme a su mundo...  
  
- No puedo creer que estemos.... es decir... que seamos... tu sabes.... Es el día mas feliz de mi vida - Ron sonreía ampliamente.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Que me dices?  
  
- Me parece bien....  
  
Hermione sonríe, y siguen platicando amenamente. Ron tomo delicadamente la mano de Hermione, y no la soltó, ni siquiera cuando comían. Realmente se veían felices.... como no lo habían sido en mucho tiempo.  
  
Después de comer, dieron un paseo por el callejón Diagon, para terminar con un romantico paseo bajo las estrellas. Hermione no conocía esta faceta de Ron... definitivamente cada día la sorprendía mas.  
  
Al fin llegaron a la casa de Hermione, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse realmente.  
  
- Bueno... - dice Hermione - nos veremos mañana, entonces...  
  
- No quisiera alejarme de ti ni un segundo... ¿Deberíamos vivir juntos?  
  
- Ron.... acabamos de iniciar la relación esta tarde, ¿No crees que es algo.... apresurado?  
  
- Mmmm... no.... no puedo soportar el no verte durante tanto tiempo....  
  
- Tiempo es lo que nos sobra - Hermione se acerco a Ron y le dio un tierno beso - hasta mañana, amor...  
  
- Hasta mañana..... vendré muy temprano, para iniciar las clases mágicas...  
  
- Me parece bien - sonríe Hermione - buenas noches...  
  
- Buenas noches...  
  
Hermione entro lentamente, cerrando la puerta. Se recargo en ella, pensando si estaba soñando. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.... ¿O acaso alguna vez se llego a sentir así?... Suspiro, y decidió descansar.... mañana sería un gran día.... ¿Durarían ella y Ron en una relación amorosa? Todo parecía indicar que si, pero las cosas a veces no se dan como se desean... Y si alguien lo sabia, era ella, así que mejor no esperanzarse mucho.  
  
Con estos pensamientos, Hermione se quedo profundamente dormida. Despertó temprano... demasiado temprano para ella, y decidió sorprender a Ron, haciendo de desayunar.  
  
Se arreglo, y bajo a la cocina, pensando en que preparar.  
  
- Haré hot cakes... - piensa la chica en voz alta.  
  
Una vez decidida, comienza a preparar todo, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos la alcancen.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
- "Hermione, cariño, pon atención..."  
  
- "Mamá.... no entiendo porque tienes que enseñarme a cocinar"  
  
- "Amor, has de saber que el corazón de un hombre se conquista por su estomago..."  
  
- "Me parece ridículo, y además sexista"  
  
- "Para tener 13 años eres muy bocona, jovencita" - la señora Granger toma una barra de mantequilla, y la pone frente a ellas.  
  
- "Mamá... ya lo has intentado, y ya te lo dije, no sé cocinar...no me interesa aprender a cocinar.... y no voy a cocinar en mi vida"  
  
- "¿Y que pasa si TIENES que cocinar, eh?"  
  
- "Para eso están las Pizzerías" - sonrie Hermione.  
  
- "Eres imposible, pero nunca digas nunca"  
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
La señora Granger se pone un delantal, y mira a Hermione fijamente.  
  
- "Yo era como tu, Hermione... aprendí a cocinar a fuerzas, en mi tiempo no era opción, una mujer debería saber cocinar a la perfección... pero pensé que no tendría que utilizar esos conocimientos, pues el hombre que me quisiera, sería por lo que soy, y no por lo que sé..."  
  
- "Entonces me entiendes... no sé cual es el punto de la discusión"  
  
- "Que te enamoras, y entonces haces todo lo posible por complacer a esa persona especial... y no es tanto el cocinar, hija.... es hacer algo lindo, un gesto amable por aquel a quien quieres, como cuando le hacías esas tarjetas a la abuela.... la alegría en los rostros de las personas que estimas al ver que te esforzaste en hacer algo por ellos es mas que cualquier regalo del mundo"  
  
Hermione guarda silencio, reflexionando las palabras de su madre. Es cierto, ella se sentía muy bien cuando Harry o Ron le agradecían lo que hacia por ellos.... se sentía especial.  
  
- "Pásame la mantequilla" -dice al fin Hermione, suspirando.  
  
- "¡Esa es mi niña! Sacaras el estilo repostero de los Granger, ya lo veras..."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
- Pero siempre terminaba quemando todo - sonríe Hermione, evocando los recuerdos - confundía ingredientes... la inteligencia no ayuda mucho en la cocina...  
  
La chica sigue intentando cocinar algo, pero comienza a desesperarse. Cuando no le salen muy crudos, le salen quemados. Cuando no le salen muy grandes, le salen muy pequeños.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
- "¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Hermione!! ¿¿Que es este desastre??"  
  
- "Quería hacer unas galletas...."  
  
- "¡Ay, amor! ¡Te dije que me esperaras!"  
  
- "Es que siempre me pones a batir las cosas, pero no a hornear...."  
  
- "Mira nada mas lo que hiciste" - la señora Granger toma un pequeño paño y le quita un poco de masa a Hermione de la cara - "Has quedado fatal... eso sin contar mi limpia cocina... ahora parece zona de desastre"  
  
- "Quería hacerlas sola por primera vez..."  
  
- "Hermione, te diré esto porque te quiero.... Eres una pésima cocinera.... en mi vida había conocido a alguien que fuera tan mala para esto...."  
  
- "Gracias, mamá" - dice Hermione sarcástica.  
  
- "Pero...." - la señora Granger la mira fijamente - "si es para alguien especial, lo apreciara mucho.... fue un esfuerzo que debe contar"  
  
- "¿Lo crees?"  
  
- "¡Claro!"  
  
- "¿Pero que paso aquí?" - el señor Granger iba entrando a la cocina.  
  
- "Tu hija hizo galletas" - sonríe la señora Granger.  
  
- "¿En serio?"  
  
- "Si, papá... ¿Quieres probarlas?"  
  
El señor Granger mira las galletas, las cuales estas quemadas.  
  
- "Pues...."  
  
- "Tu hija puso mucho cariño en ellas..."  
  
El señor Granger ve a Hermione, y toma una de las galletas.  
  
- "Deben estar deliciosas...."  
  
El señor Granger prueba la galleta, tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca.  
  
- "Lo que dije.... deliciosa..., ahora me voy al estudio, Hermi, tienes el toque de tu madre para las galletas..."  
  
El señor Granger sale de la cocina.  
  
- "Te lo dije" - sonríe la señora Granger - "Ningún hombre puede resistirse"  
  
- "¿Crees que le gustaron?"  
  
- "¡Claro que no! Lo dijo porque te quiere.... apuesto a que ya la tiro por ahí"  
  
- "No lo culpo" - sonríe Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
- Mamá tenia razón..... soy pésima en esto...  
  
Hermione ve todos sus intentos, y suspira, resignada.  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar a otro lado...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¡Eso se ve delicioso!  
  
Hermione voltea asustada, y ve a Ron detrás de ella.  
  
- ¿Como entraste?  
  
- Por la puerta de atrás...  
  
- Bueno, ¿Que nunca cierro esa puerta o que? Bien se mete un ladrón.  
  
- Te ves linda con delantal - Ron le da un beso en el cuello.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Desayunamos?  
  
- Seguro, nada mas déjame arreglarme...  
  
- ¿Para que...?  
  
- Pues.... para ir a desayunar, ¿No?  
  
- ¡Pero si ya hiciste el desayuno! Y se ve delicioso...  
  
- No tomare eso como sarcasmo....  
  
- Vamos, Hermi, no puede ser tan malo...  
  
- No has probado lo que cocino, por eso eres tan valiente....  
  
Hermione se da cuenta de lo absurdo de esa escena.  
  
- ¿Sabes que parecemos? Una pareja casada... - dice al fin la chica.  
  
- A mi no me degradaría - sonríe Ron.  
  
- Estoy segura de que no....  
  
Hermione nota que Ron sostiene un sobre en su mano.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Ahhh, si..... es.... es una invitación...  
  
- ¿Para que?  
  
- Los editores harán una fiesta, y quieren que vaya.... ¿Puedes venir conmigo?  
  
- Claro, ¿Cuando es?  
  
- Mañana...  
  
- ¿Mañana? ¿Y con tan poco tiempo te lo dicen?  
  
- En realidad me dijeron desde la semana pasada.... pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces - Ron observa a Hermione sonrojado.  
  
- Ya veo.... Entonces cuenta conmigo, no quiero que ninguna chica te ande coqueteando - bromea Hermione.  
  
- Si, la verdad tengo muchas admiradoras - sigue con la broma Ron.  
  
- Bueno.... ¿Y que hacemos ahora?  
  
- En realidad.... - Ron se detiene, y se sienta en una silla cercana - quiero pedirte otro favor...  
  
- ¿Que pasa? - Hermione lo mira curiosa.  
  
- Es que... yo... yo nunca.... yo...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Nunca he ido a una fiesta muggle.... - dice al fin el chico.  
  
- Pero.... me encontraste en una fiesta, Ron....  
  
- Si, pero fue diferente.... por lo general no me quedaba mucho tiempo, y ahora si quisiera hacerlo...  
  
- ¿Cual es el problema? No es diferente del baile al que fuimos cuando estábamos en cuarto.... cena, baile... platica.... todo igual, solo que sin elfos domesticos - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- Ahhh..... bueno.... yo no sé.... nunca he....  
  
- ¿Bailado? -aventura Hermione.  
  
Ron asiente.  
  
- Por primera vez me gustaría ir a un baile, y no quedarme sentado viendo como los demás se divierten...  
  
- Bailar no es tan divertido, Ron.... pero es fácil de aprender.... si quieres, te puedo enseñar....  
  
- ¿En serio? Esperaba que lo dijeras....  
  
- Seguro... supongo que tendremos que atrasar mi lección mágica... Iré a arreglarme, y saldremos a desayunar algo...  
  
Ron la mira interrogante.  
  
- Sé que sería lindo desayunar esto.... pero no soy tan cruel como para someterte a esa tortura... enseguida vengo...  
  
Hermione sale de la cocina, dejando a Ron sonriendo.  
  
- No debe ser tan malo...  
  
Ron, sin poder resistir la tentación, toma un pedazo de Hot cake, y lo prueba.  
  
- Tiene razón... sabe horrible...  
  
Después de poco tiempo, Hermione entro a la cocina.  
  
- Lista, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho...  
  
- No, pensaba ayudarte a recoger...  
  
- No te molestes...  
  
- No es molestia...  
  
Ron saca su varita, y comienza a mover todo.  
  
- Debí haberlo sabido - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- ¿Para que complicarnos la vida? Así es mas divertido - exclama Ron, mientras un plato pasa sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- Tengo pensado enseñarte baile en mi habitación.... moveremos la cama, y así tendremos mas espacio...  
  
Al escuchar esto, Ron casi deja caer un plato que estaba saliendo del fregadero.  
  
- ¿T-tu cuarto...?  
  
- Si, es mas cómodo, y mi equipo de sonido esta ahi, ¿Hay algún inconveniente?  
  
- N-no...  
  
Ron se sonroja.  
  
- No te preocupes.... me portare decente - bromea ella.  
  
- Eso era lo que me temía - sonríe Ron.  
  
- Gracioso...  
  
- Listo, ¿ves? No nos tardamos nada...  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar, o prefieres que empecemos la lección, y después salimos a comer?  
  
- Mejor empezamos.... no quiero perder tiempo...  
  
- Entonces sígueme...  
  
Hermione subió las escaleras, seguida de Ron, y por fin, después de recorrer un largo pasillo, entraron a una habitación. Ron la imaginaba llena de libros... pero no, al contrario. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero había una televisión, un equipo de sonido... quizás Hermione no se la pasaba leyendo todo el día después de todo.  
  
- ¿Para que quieres una casa tan grande, si solo son tu y Alix? - pregunta Ron, extrañado.  
  
- Es que esta casa es de mis padres... me la obsequiaron cuando cumplí 18 y me gradué de preparatoria...  
  
- Cuando salí de Hogwarts, mis padres me obsequiaron una pluma mágica... - se queja Ron - ¿No querrán tus padres adoptarme?  
  
Hermione ríe ante este comentario.  
  
- La verdad no creo, conmigo basta y sobra.... Bien, a mover la cama...  
  
Ron saca su varita.  
  
- Tu dime...  
  
- Prefiero que no uses magia, alguien puede verte por la ventana.... mejor hagámoslo por el método muggle.  
  
- ¿Cual es ese?  
  
- Cargarla ^^  
  
Suspirando, Ron ayuda a Hermione a mover la cama.  
  
- No me gusto ese método - se queja Ron - para la próxima lo haremos a mi modo.  
  
- Que inconforme... bien, ahora la música....  
  
Hermione se dirige al equipo de sonido, mientras Ron recorre con la mirada la habitación. Había muchas fotografías, pero en la mayoría no salía Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por qué casi no hay fotos tuyas? - interroga el chico.  
  
- No me gusta tomarme fotos.... Se rompería la cámara....  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Demuestras magia cuando te las toman?  
  
Hermione sonríe, había olvidado que Ron no era muy bueno para entender las bromas muggles.  
  
- Algo así - dice al fin la chica - esta es adecuada...  
  
Hermione pone una música rápida.  
  
- ¿Que es eso?  
  
- Música... primero debemos empezar con las piezas rápidas, y después empezaremos con las lentas...  
  
- ¿Que hago?  
  
- Muévete...  
  
- ¿Así?  
  
Ron sube y baja los brazos repetidamente.  
  
- ^^U.... no, trata de seguirme....  
  
Hermione comienza a bailar, y lo hace muy bien, después de todo cuando era niña tomo lecciones de baile, se le daba natural. Ron trataba de seguirla, pero aparte de no tener mucha practica, no sabia moverse con libertad.  
  
- Creo que no fue buena idea empezar con las rápidas.... - observa Hermione.  
  
- Voy a hacer el ridículo - Ron suspira.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Y si lo haces, lo haremos juntos....  
  
Ron sonríe, dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.  
  
- Mejor sigamos con las lentas, quizás así se te facilite mas....  
  
Hermione cambia la pista, y pone una música lenta.  
  
- Listo...  
  
La chica se para frente a Ron, el cual la observa con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Y? - pregunta ella.  
  
- ¿Y? - repite él.  
  
- ¿A que horas quieres empezar?  
  
- Creí que ya estábamos bailando....  
  
- ^^U.... tienes que moverte...  
  
- ¿Como hace un momento?  
  
- ¡NO!.... no, no.... así....  
  
Hermione pone la mano de Ron en su cintura, y el chico se sonroja, pero entiende como deben bailar ahora, así que ofrece su mano a la chica, y ambos comienzan a bailar, torpemente, pero era una gran mejora a como habían bailado hace un momento.  
  
- Ay - se queja en voz baja Hermione.  
  
- Lo siento.... - se disculpa Ron.  
  
- No te preocupes, dicen que la tercera es la vencida - sonríe ella.  
  
- La verdad soy malo en esto...  
  
- No eres malo.... solo estas tenso...suéltate, y trata de guiarme... yo seguiré todos tus movimientos...  
  
Ron comenzó a relajarse, y poco a poco iba mejorando.  
  
- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- N-no..... me gusta....  
  
- Si, bailar es divertido...  
  
- Mas con una buena pareja...  
  
- Tu te llevas el crédito, tu eres el que me guía...  
  
Así siguieron bailando, Ron ya no pisaba a Hermione, y pocas veces se quedaba parado sin saber como mover sus pies. Pero en una vuelta, Ron tropezó, y al tratar de sostenerse de algo, perdió el equilibrio, llevándose a Hermione con él.  
  
- Que desastre - se sonroja Ron - ¿Te lastimaste?  
  
- No - sonríe ella - pero si bailáramos así, probablemente nos sacarían del salón.  
  
- No tendrían sentido del humor, ¿No crees?  
  
- Si... espera...  
  
Hermione quita un mechón rojo de la frente de Ron, y ambos se miran, sintiendo como su corazón late apresuradamente, y como su respiración esta agitada.  
  
Ron comienza a besar a Hermione, la cual se deja llevar por el momento. Ron recorre la cintura de la chica con su mano, y comienza a besarle el cuello.  
  
Era realmente romántico... pero... No... no debía ser. Hermione se separa de Ron, mirándolo.  
  
- ¿Para algo malo? - pregunta él, extrañado.  
  
- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? - Hermione lo miraba con preocupación.  
  
- Si... tienes razón, discúlpame...  
  
Ron se levanta y ayuda a Hermione.  
  
- Tiempo es lo que nos sobra, Ron.... hay que disfrutarlo....  
  
Ron sonríen, y se besan tiernamente. Es cierto.... no hay que querer correr, cuando apenas se aprende a caminar. 


	10. Sentimientos Revelados

Capítulo 10: "Sentimientos revelados"  
  
Hermione estaba llena de nervios. No entendía como ayer estaba tan tranquila, enseñándole a Ron como bailar... y ahora estaba temblando. Quizás porque no iba desde hacia tiempo a un baile... con pareja... con pareja que fuera su novio oficial... con pareja, que fuera su novio oficial, y aparte es Ron Weasley. Bien, era hora de dejar de pensar tanto en eso, y tratar de relajarse.  
  
- ¿Habré elegido el vestido correcto? Dios... espero no dejarlo en ridículo...  
  
Al momento que escucho el timbre de la puerta, soltó una pequeña cajita musical, que se hizo añicos.  
  
- ¡Ay, no! Es la que me dio Sheila... Hermione, cálmate, pareces una adolescente de nuevo... ya, tranquila...  
  
Hermione bajo lentamente, y al abrir la puerta, se sonrojo en sobremanera. Ron traía un traje negro, que resalta sus hermosos ojos azules, y se veía muy bien.  
  
- Vaya - dice Ron - a tiempo, y hermosa... me saque la lotería.  
  
- Espero que no sea sarcasmo...  
  
- Claro que no, ¿Lista?  
  
- Una duda, ¿Como llegaremos hasta el lugar de la fiesta? Dudo que quieras desplazarte en polvos flu.  
  
- No.... ¿Que te parece en eso?  
  
Ron señala al frente, y Hermione mira una enorme limosina negra.  
  
- Cielos... me has dejado sin palabras... ¿Como la conseguiste?  
  
- Al parecer no soy tan torpe en el mundo muggle como pensaba... ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- Voy por mi bolso, espérame...  
  
Hermione sube rápidamente, y una vez lista, se deja llevar por Ron a la flamante limosina. Una vez dentro, la chica sonríe ampliamente.  
  
- Nunca había viajado en una de estas.... es muy emocionante...  
  
- Me alegra que te guste - sonríe Ron.  
  
- Parece que el negro nos traerá suerte.... nos hemos vestido de negro, y el auto es negro....  
  
Hermione traía un vestido negro, largo, ligeramente entallado.  
  
- Ojala.... quiero que esta noche sea especial...  
  
- Lo será, Ron, no te preocupes...  
  
- Por cierto, tengo una idea para el Domingo...  
  
- ¿El Domingo...?  
  
- Si, ¿No recuerdas que quedamos de llevar a Sheila al parque de diversiones?  
  
- ¡¡Cierto!! Ya no lo recordaba...  
  
- Te has hecho muy olvidadiza, Hermione...  
  
- Cuando estas feliz, te pasa...  
  
- Bien... ¿Por qué no la llevamos a una feria mágica?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Mmm... déjame pensar... ¡Quizás porque ella no es una bruja, ni es hija de brujas!  
  
- Pero se divertiría mucho... ¿No es el punto?  
  
- Ron.... no creo que...  
  
- Vamos, la pasara bien, y al final le hacemos un hechizo para la memoria... fácil...  
  
- Quieres embrujar a la pobre niña... no sé...  
  
- Se divertirá mucho... y quizás no sea necesario usar el hechizo, ¿Quien le va a creer todo lo que vera en la feria?  
  
- En eso tienes razón.... lo pensare.... tengo que ver pros y contras...  
  
- Pro, la niña se divierte, contra, tu paranoia... ahí esta, te facilite las cosas.  
  
- Chistoso.... bueno... ¿Por qué no? Siempre que se la regresemos entera a Alix...  
  
- No prometo nada...  
  
Los chicos siguen platicando, hasta que por fin llegan al lugar del evento. Al bajar, Hermione se queda mas sorprendida aun. El salón donde se realiza la fiesta es parecido al lugar donde se reencontró con Ron. ¿Coincidencia, acaso?  
  
- ¡¡Señor Weasley!!  
  
Ron y Hermione miran a un hombre que se acerca a ellos.  
  
- Me da gusto que viniera... ¡Válgame! ¡Pero si viene acompañado de la señorita Granger! ¡Me da gusto que haya podido venir, y que se sienta mejor!  
  
- ¿Me sienta mejor? - pregunta Hermione, confundida.  
  
- Si... su asistente nos dijo que no podría venir, que se había enfermado...  
  
- Ahhh... si, si, pero al final los medicamentos hicieron maravillas - sonríe Hermione, tratando de verse natural.  
  
- Que envidia, señor Weasley, esta acompañado de una preciosidad... en fin, sean bienvenidos, y esperamos que se queden hasta el baile....  
  
- Por supuesto - responde Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
El hombre se aleja para saludar a otras personas.  
  
- Espero que no haya puesto al descubierto a Alix...  
  
- ¿Nunca vas a fiestas?  
  
- Son pocas... por lo general es Alix la que viene, y se disculpa en mi nombre.... pero para que no me haya avisado de esta... debe ser increíblemente aburrida...  
  
- ¡Oye! - Ron se queja.  
  
- Lo siento ^^U... ¿Por qué todos nos miraran así?  
  
- Debe ser porque nunca te ven en publico....  
  
- O porque tu me tomas del brazo...  
  
- Quizás las dos - sonríe Ron.  
  
- Bien... vamos a divertirnos...  
  
Ron y Hermione se dirigen a una de las mesas, y se ponen a platicar amenamente.  
  
- ¡Que feliz coincidencia!  
  
Hermione y Ron observan a Draco Malfoy, que se acerca a ellos.  
  
- No sabia que estarían aquí... Ron.... Hola, Hermione...  
  
- Hola, Draco, mas me sorprende verte a ti aquí, ¿Desde cuando andas en fiestas muggles? - Hermione sonríe divertida, mientras Ron frunce el entrecejo.  
  
- Como sabes, hermosa, he cambiado mucho.... y eso incluye tener amistades muggles.... me invitaron, y no pude decir que no... y ahora veo que he sido recompensado...  
  
- Eres la ultima persona a la que esperaría encontrarme aquí...  
  
- Espero que al menos te de gusto...  
  
- ¡Claro! Siempre es un placer verte, Draco...  
  
- No tanto como a ti, preciosa....  
  
- Disculpen - interrumpe Ron, tratando de no sonar molesto - yo también estoy aquí...  
  
- Ahhh, si... ¿No te salude, Ron?  
  
- Si, pero no tan efusivamente...  
  
- Bueno, no te pongas celoso, pero tienes a una chica muy hermosa a tu lado... ¿Como le haces?  
  
- Milagros que pasan... - Ron comienza a perder la calma.  
  
- Gracias, pero se pasan de amables....  
  
- Nos quedamos cortos, preciosa...  
  
- ¡Que lindo eres, Draco! - Hermione sonríe un poco sonrojada.  
  
- ¡¡Draco!!  
  
Un hombre se acerca al rubio.  
  
- ¡Ven! ¡Quiero presentarte a unos amigos!  
  
- Disculpen - pide Draco - espero verlos pronto... ¡Tienes que bailar conmigo, Hermione!  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! - concede Hermione.  
  
Draco se aleja con el hombre, y Ron tiene los puños apretados.  
  
- Ron, ¿Pasa algo? Te veo muy callado...  
  
- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que éramos novios?  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- A Malfoy... ¿Por qué no le dijiste?  
  
- Porque no me lo pregunto - contesta Hermione, calmada.  
  
- ¡Deberías habérselo dicho!  
  
- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tu? - pregunta ahora Hermione.  
  
Ron la mira sorprendido.  
  
- P-pues... porque... no.... a....  
  
- ¿Ves? No había razón para decirlo, solo fue amable...  
  
- Demasiado amable..  
  
- Ron...  
  
Ron suspira, dandose cuenta de que estaba arruinando las cosas por nada.  
  
- Lo siento... aun no me acostumbro...  
  
- No te preocupes, cuando me veas besándolo, entonces si puedes reclamar...  
  
- ¡OYE!  
  
- Solo bromeo ^^'  
  
- Mas te vale.  
  
Los chicos decidieron cambiar el tema, y mientras Ron va por una bebida para Hermione a la barra, a la chica le llama la atención la conversación llevada a cabo en la mesa contigua.  
  
- ¡No! ¿En serio esta aquí Hermione Granger?  
  
- Eso es lo que Adrián me dijo... no la conozco, pocas veces sale en publico...  
  
- Dicen que es un esperpento... por eso no sale mucho, y prefiere escribir.... es un empleo donde no tiene que dar la cara...  
  
- ¡Ay, Mireya! ¡Tu solo buscas intrigar!  
  
- Déjala, es envidia.... sus libros no se venden tanto, y quizás no sea tan guapa como la señorita Granger.  
  
- Ignorare sus comentarios...  
  
- Pero eso no es todo - agrega una voz masculina - esta con Ron Weasley...  
  
- ¿El editor?  
  
- ¿Conoces a otro?  
  
- Vaya, vaya.... ¿Serán pareja?  
  
- Eso explicaría que estén juntos... y que haya venido la señorita Granger...  
  
- Quizás dentro de poco deje de ser 'señorita'  
  
Todos sueltan risitas.  
  
- Hacen una bonita pareja...  
  
- Siempre pasa eso.... el escritor se enamora de su editor.... Predecible...  
  
- Como tus novelas...  
  
- Cállate...  
  
- Y a todo esto... ¿Alguien sabe como es la señorita Granger?  
  
- Ni idea.... te digo que Adrián me comento que aquí estaba, pero olvido el pequeño detalle de decirme como era, o quien era...  
  
- Podría ser cualquier chica de esta habitación...  
  
- ¿Quien podrá ser?  
  
- Si tanto quieres saber, ve de chica en chica preguntando...  
  
- Me encanta las soluciones que das a los problemas... con razón eres escritor de misterio...  
  
- Y con razón no se le vende ni un libro...  
  
- Les tengo una mejor solución a todos.... vean con quien esta el señor Weasley, y ya...  
  
- Le quitas el sabor a la vida, David.  
  
- Mas bien no me gusta complicármela, como ustedes...  
  
Hermione sonríe lentamente. Vaya... era verdad, se la había pasado enclaustrada los últimos 10 años, y a pesar de que sus libros fueran famosos... su imagen no lo era, rara vez se dejaba aparecer en fiestas, y por supuesto, no se dejaba fotografiar.  
  
- Aquí tienes...  
  
Ron pone una bebida de limón frente a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sabes que hay nombres raros para las bebidas? - Ron parecía fascinado.  
  
- Las maravillas de este mundo, Ron - le dice ella en tono alegre.  
  
- ¿Que hiciste durante mi ausencia?  
  
Hermione le relata brevemente la conversación que escucho de sus vecinos de mesa.  
  
- ¿Como? ¿En serio no saben quien eres?  
  
- Mas bien como luzco.... por eso están tan intrigados... cuando me vean contigo, adiós misterio...  
  
- Puedes ponerte una mascara... o una bolsa en la cabeza. sugiere Ron.  
  
- Gracias, pero creo que no estoy tan fea - bromea ella.  
  
- No estés tan segura... ¡Es broma! - se apresura a aclarar Ron.  
  
- Hasta ahora no ha estado tan mal - analiza Hermione - veremos que tal nos va en el baile...  
  
- Debe irnos bien, practicamos mucho...  
  
- Si por ti fuera, nos hubiéramos quedado toda la noche bailando...  
  
- ¡Tu no aguantas nada! ¡Apenas eran las 12!  
  
- Agradece que te saque de mi casa a esa hora, sino, luciría unas ojeras espantosas... además me hubiera rehusado a venir al baile, de lo cansada que estaba ^^.  
  
- Cualquier pretexto es bueno...  
  
Así siguió la conversación de los chicos, cuando de repente comienza a escucharse música en todo el lugar.  
  
- ¿Hora del baile? ¿Sin cenar? - pregunta Ron extrañado.  
  
- Ron... usualmente en las fiestas de este tipo no dan de cenar... ¿No te extraño que empezara tan tarde?  
  
- ¿No hay cena? ¡Muero de hambre!  
  
- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
  
- Ahhh, no, no te escapas, ensayamos mucho para irnos sin bailar...  
  
- Bueno, yo solo te lo sugería ^^...  
  
- Pero... ¿Y por que tienen mesas?  
  
- Para descansar... además mira, en estas bandejas hay bocadillos, te puedes comer los que quieras...  
  
- Algo es algo - suspira Ron, comiéndose un bocadillo - ¡Oye! ¡Son deliciosos!  
  
- Si, ya los probé cuando te fuiste por las bebidas - agrega Hermione.  
  
- ¿Y puedo acabármelos?  
  
- Claro...  
  
- ¡Que bien!  
  
Ron sigue comiendo bocadillos, mientras Hermione lo observa feliz. Draco Malfoy se acerca a su mesa, extendiendo su mano a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Me permites bailar una pieza contigo?  
  
Hermione mira a Ron, el cual a su vez observa a Draco fijamente.  
  
- Yo...  
  
Ron asiente, y Hermione le sonríe.  
  
- Me encantaría...  
  
Hermione toma la mano de Draco, y ambos se dirigen a la pista de baile, siendo observados por el pelirrojo, el cual trata de contenerse.  
  
- No quiero lucir como un loco celoso... es solo un baile... no estoy celoso... - parecía que Ron trataba de convencerse a si mismo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la pista, Draco toma la cintura de Hermione, y ella, a su vez, rodea al chico con sus brazos alrededor del cuello.  
  
- No te burles, estoy nerviosa, ¿Eh? - advierte la chica.  
  
- ¡Que va! Yo estoy peor - dice Draco para tranquilizarla.  
  
- Pero de seguro has ido a mas bailes que yo...  
  
- No con alguien como tu.... he buscado el decirte esto desde que estábamos en Hogwarts...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice.... realmente era un estúpido en ese tiempo...  
  
- No te lo discuto - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- Pero lo hacia.... lo hacia porque.... creo que en el fondo me gustabas...  
  
Hermione levanta su mirada, sorprendida, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Draco.  
  
- Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?  
  
- Ojala.... creo que soy como esos niños que molestan a la chica que les interesa.... aparte que todo nos separaba... tu una Gryffindor, yo un Slytherin... tu de sangre muggle, y yo con mi familia de mortifagos.... preferí tomar el camino fácil, y aparentar que te odiaba....  
  
Hermione se queda helada, sin saber que decirle.  
  
- Vaya... veo que te he dejado sin palabras...  
  
- Disculpa, Draco... es que nunca me imagine... siempre creí que me odiabas...  
  
- También quería convencerme de lo mismo.... pero nunca pude, y veía como te sonrojabas con Potter... mas coraje me daba, y por eso lo atacaba mas a él... me quitaba lo que mas quería.  
  
Hermione se sonroja totalmente.  
  
- Estoy muy halagada, Draco.... pero quizás si me hubieras dicho esto en Hogwarts, nos hubiéramos evitado muchos dolores de cabeza...  
  
- Por algo no suceden las cosas, Hermione.....  
  
- Tienes razón - dice ella, comprendiendo.  
  
- Aunque sea pude volver a verte para decírtelo... no entendí porque no regresaste a Hogwarts, y cada día sin verte fue un martirio... ahora sabes mis razones...  
  
- Para mi también lo fue... pero parece que las cosas resultaron bien para todos, ¿No lo crees?  
  
- Claro... al menos yo pude sacar lo que sentía en ese entonces... Espero que el verte de nuevo no haga renacer los viejos sentimientos...  
  
- Lo dudo... ahora ya somos adultos, y cada quien tiene su vida hecha...  
  
- Si...  
  
- Gracias - dice Hermione en voz baja - por todo...  
  
- Al contrario... gracias a ti descubri un sentimiento que no sabia que pudiera tener... cariño.  
  
Hermione y Draco se abrazan mas, sellando ese pequeño intercambio de emociones. Sabían perfectamente que no podría pasar nada entre ellos, pero el cariño que se tenían no podía cambiar ni desvanecerse.  
  
Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasa, Ron llega y pone una mano en el hombro de Draco.  
  
- Disculpa - dice lo mas calmado que puede - pero creo que ya es mi turno de bailar con MI NOVIA...  
  
- ¡Claro! - se sorprende Draco - te acapare mucho tiempo, Hermione...  
  
- Lo valió.... gracias...  
  
- ¡Nos vemos! Y gracias, Ron, tienes una novia excelente.... cuídate, o alguien te la puede quitar...  
  
Draco cede el lugar a Ron, alejándose.  
  
- ¿Y de que platicaron, que tenían que estar tan juntos? - pregunta Ron, tratando de no dejar de ver su ira.  
  
- De Hogwarts.... los viejos tiempos...  
  
- Ya veo... ¿Y era necesario que bailaran tan pegados?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿No confías en mi?  
  
- No me gusta la forma como te mira, ni como te toca.... Confío en ti, pero no confío en él...  
  
Hermione pone sus manos en la cara de Ron, y lo mira fijamente.  
  
- Si confías en mi, lo demás sobra... sabes que eres el único para mi...  
  
La chica le da un tierno beso, y ambos siguen bailando sin darse cuenta de la noción del tiempo. Era mágico... era una noche especial, donde los acontecimientos le demostraron a Hermione que no solo salvo a sus amigos con su decisión, sino también a sus 'enemigos'. No todo fue en vano... No lo fue. 


	11. ¿La alegría de tener un bebé?

Capítulo 11: "¿La alegría de tener un bebé?"  
  
- No quiero que hagas travesuras, Sheila - le advierte Alix.  
  
- No, tía Alix... - dice obedientemente la niña.  
  
- Ya, Alix, deja de regañarla, que aun no hace nada malo - pide Hermione.  
  
- No puedo creer que ustedes se vayan a la feria a divertirse, y yo me quede atorada con un montón de viejos libidinosos... - se queja Alix.  
  
- ¿Qué es 'libidinoso'? - pregunta Sheila.  
  
- Eres muy pequeña para saber - la mira Alix - y espero que me aumentes el sueldo, Hermione, después de todo lo que tengo que pasas... y hablando de eso, ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta de los editores?  
  
- Fue mara... espera, ¿Como supiste que había ido?  
  
- Por eso...  
  
Alix saca un pequeño recorte de periódico, desdoblándolo y mostrándoselo a Hermione sin soltarlo.  
  
Hermione no puede hacer menos que sonrojarse al ver una foto de ella y Ron, bailando, bajo el aparatoso encabezado 'Un Romance de Novela'  
  
- ¡¡Dios santo!! - exclama Hermione, avergonzada - ¿Había reporteros?  
  
- Mmm... en una fiesta... de editores... por el lanzamiento de un libro... Creo que lo mas normal era que SI hubiera reporteros - sonríe con burla Alix.  
  
- ¡¡Es tu culpa!! - reclama Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi culpa?  
  
- ¡No me dijiste que fui invitada a esa fiesta!  
  
- ¿Qué no eras tu la que decía 'a menos que sea absolutamente necesaria mi presencia, no quiero que me molestes con fiestas'? - Alix fingía la voz en tono autoritario.  
  
Hermione la mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
- Además - sigue Alix con naturalidad - es una buena foto, los dos salen muy bien... aunque ese vestido te hace ver gorda... y eso que el negro adelgaza... deberías perder uno kilitos...  
  
- ¬¬.... ¡Dame esa foto!  
  
- ¡Claro que no! La voy a enmarcar como tu primer indicio romántico... mi niña... esta creciendo... tuvo su primera cita... sniffff... - se burla Alix, fingiendo que se limpia unas lagrimas imaginarias.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¿Interrumpo....?  
  
Las chicas voltean, viendo a Ron en el marco de la puerta, observando todo.  
  
- ¡Tío Ron! - exclama feliz Sheila, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo.  
  
- Hola, muñeca - sonríe Ron, adoptando su papel de tío.  
  
- Se la han pasado peleando todo el rato, tío - dice Sheila en tono acusador.  
  
- ¡Chaparra! - le grita Alix - disculpe, señor Weasley... por cierto, ¿Ya vio los periódicos? Salieron encantadores...  
  
Hermione fulmina con la mirada a Alix, mientras Ron sonríe ampliamente.  
  
- Si, en mi camino al trabajo vi unos cuantos...  
  
Hermione se sonroja.  
  
- Lo siento - murmura ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa... además Alix tiene razón, salimos encantadores...  
  
Hermione se siente un poco mas tranquila.  
  
- ¿Ya son novios, tía Mione? - pregunta Sheila picaramente.  
  
- Si, Sheila - contesta un poco apenada Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Yupiiii!! ¡¡Ya voy a poder comer mucho pastel!!  
  
- ¿De que hablas, chaparra? - Alix la mira con duda.  
  
- ¿Qué no se te hace tarde? - cuestiona Hermione.  
  
- Ya me voy, ya me voy, no tienes que correrme... ya sabes, chaparra, pórtate bien - advierte Alix.  
  
- Lo prometo...  
  
- Bien... vengo a recogerte en la noche...  
  
- ¿Por qué no vienes hasta mañana? - sugiere Hermione - de seguro Sheila terminara cansada...  
  
- Pues... esta bien, solo porque mi mamá quiere que la lleve a comprar unas telas... siempre se tarda años, y eso es solo en elegir el color...  
  
Alix le da un beso en la mejilla a Sheila como despedida.  
  
- No te separes de tu tía Hermione, y no hables con extraños, no corras, porque te puedes caer...  
  
- Ya, ya, no seas paranoica - pide Hermione con impaciencia.  
  
- Pero es que...  
  
Hermione lleva a Alix a la puerta.  
  
- ¡No vayas a ensuciarte mucho! ¡Y...!  
  
- Adiós, Alix...  
  
Hermione cierra la puerta, interrumpiendo la ultima advertencia de Alix.  
  
- ¿No se enoja porque le cerraste la puerta en la cara? - pregunta Ron extrañado.  
  
- Le dije adiós - se defiende Hermione.  
  
- ¿Ya nos vamos?- cuestiona Sheila.  
  
- Si, amor...  
  
Hermione mira a Ron, el cual asiente.  
  
- Será por métodos muggles, no te preocupes...  
  
Hermione respira aliviada, mientras Sheila los mira con duda.  
  
- ¿Qué es 'mule'? - pregunta la niña.  
  
- Es muggle - corrige automáticamente Hermione - y es una palabra.... griega, que significa 'mezclado'.  
  
Ron observa a Hermione con sorpresa, o la chica sabia mucho de etimologías grecolatinas, específicamente de esa palabra, o era muy buena inventando conceptos.  
  
- Ahhh... tía Mione es muy inteligente, ¿Verdad, tío Ron?  
  
- Si, es la mas guapa e inteligente del mundo...  
  
Hermione se sonroja.  
  
- Me suena mas a burla - reclama ella.  
  
- ¿Me crees capaz? - pregunta Ron en tono inocente.  
  
- Mejor no contestemos a esa pregunta - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
- ¡Son muy divertidos! - exclama Sheila.  
  
Ron y Hermione sonríen. Viajando por medios muggles (mas especifico, por tren) los tres charlaban animadamente, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los pasajeros... Parecían una familia feliz.  
  
- Tía Mione... la feria es por allá - señala Sheila, viendo los juegos mecánicos a lo lejos.  
  
- Vamos a ir a otra feria... mas divertida - le sonríe Hermione.  
  
- ¡Que bien! - exclama la niña.  
  
- Si... no la olvidaras - le guiña un ojo Ron.  
  
- ¡Ya quiero llegar! - Sheila se escucha ansiosa.  
  
Hermione mira la alegría de la pequeña, y asienten lentamente. Había sido una buena decisión, después de todo solo se es niño una vez.  
  
- Aunque es un poco lejos - advierte Ron.  
  
- ¿A que hora llegaremos? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- Al mediodía....  
  
- Es un viaje muy largo - exclama ella.  
  
- Si... pero valdrá la pena.  
  
- Sheila - dice Hermione suavemente - el viaje será largo, así que no te impacientes y preguntes a cada momento '¿Ya llegamos?'.  
  
La pequeña Sheila se entristece.  
  
- ¿Y cuando sabré que llegamos? - pregunta ella.  
  
- Cuando el sol este en lo alto...  
  
- Ahhh...  
  
- Que niña tan obediente - felicita Ron.  
  
Sheila sonríe ante el halago.  
  
- No habrá muchos 'incidentes extraños', ¿Verdad? - Hermione mira a Ron fijamente.  
  
- Ahm... pues... ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa hoy?  
  
- ¬¬... ¡Ron!  
  
- Bueno... no serán muy, muy extraños...  
  
- ¿En escala del uno al diez, diez siendo el limite de lo raro...?  
  
- Ahm... un... once ^^U  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
- Tía Mione, tía, Mione...  
  
- ¿Si, Sheila?  
  
- ¿Ya esta el sol en lo alto?  
  
- ¬¬'.....  
  
Ron ríe abiertamente, mientras Hermione comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Sheila, la cual suelta sonoras carcajadas, haciendo que todos los miren extrañados.  
  
- Nos van a sacar de este tren si siguen con ese escándalo - advierte en tono divertido Ron.  
  
- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Ron Weasley preocupado por las reglas? - Hermione lo mira con burla.  
  
- Tu mala influencia vuelve de vez en cuando - contesta feliz el pelirrojo.  
  
Sheila, al estar aburrida, se pone a jugar con un bebé que tiene una mujer que esta frente a ellos en el vagón. La mujer se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, solo escuchando y sonriendo, pero el bebe, que iba dormido, se había despertado, y Sheila aprovecho esto para entretenerse un rato con él, mientras la cansada madre trata de reposar otro poco.  
  
- ¿Qué paso con la mamá de Sheila? - pregunta Ron, aprovechando que la niña no puede escucharlos, al estar distraída con el bebé.  
  
- Murió... cuando Sheila tenia 3 años...  
  
- Si, ya me lo había dicho ella... ¿Y como fue? ¿Por qué Alix se quedo con ella?  
  
- Su hermana le dejo la custodia...  
  
- Pero se ve muy joven...  
  
- Es joven... Ahora tiene 22 años... pero cuando la conocí apenas tenia 17...  
  
- Y tu 19, por lo que se ve...  
  
- Si, así es...  
  
- ¿Y como se conocieron? ¿Qué paso con el papá...?  
  
- Es una historia larga...  
  
- Tenemos tiempo...  
  
- Bien...  
  
Hermione trato de recordar con lujo de detalle como había sido su primer encuentro con Alix. Apenas iniciaba como escritora, y algunos de sus cuentos ya se habían publicado en pequeños periódicos, era la alumna mas destacada de la Universidad... Pero decidió que era hora de contratar una asistente... sus papás le habían regalado una enorme casa, y se sentía muy sola en ella.  
  
  
  
****  
  
- ¿Y cuales son tus habilidades? - pregunta Hermione a una jovencita que tiene a su lado una niña.  
  
- Sé escribir a computadora, organizar archivos, llevar una agenda electrónica en completo orden, de hecho esa es una de mis grandes cualidades, soy muy ordenada, incluso puedo limpiar su casa, si quiere - sonríe la joven, tratando de ganar puntos.  
  
- Ya veo..  
  
- Tía Alix, tengo hamble....  
  
- Ya voy Sheila... Disculpe, no pude encontrar una niñera para que la cuidara...  
  
- No te preocupes - le dice Hermione, viendo a la pequeña - y tutéame, que no soy tan vieja...  
  
- Bueno... - sonríe con pena la joven.  
  
- ¿Y la niña seria un inconveniente para que vivieras aquí? - sigue con la entrevista Hermione.  
  
- ¿Vivir aquí?  
  
- Es uno de los requerimientos para el trabajo...  
  
- ¿Lo es?  
  
Alix busca en el periódico que tiene en la mano, sin darse cuenta de que Sheila se acerca a Hermione.  
  
- Hola - le dice la niña con timidez.  
  
- Hola...  
  
- ¿Sabes? Eles muy bonita...  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- Aunque tienes mas alugas que mi tía Alix - sonríe la niña.  
  
- ¡Chaparra! - grita Alix, con sorpresa - Dios, discúlpela... Supongo que ya no tiene caso que la haga perder el tiempo, no tengo posibilidades, ¿Verdad?  
  
Hermione la mira con duda.  
  
- ¿A que hora dije eso?  
  
- No es necesario que lo diga... de 17 años y con una niña de 3... es obvio que no me empleara.... gracias de todos modos.  
  
- A ver, muchachita, hay algo que debes aprender - le dice Hermione con mirada dura - jamás asumas algo, porque te puedes equivocar... Además tu hija es encantadora...  
  
- No es mi hija, es mi sobrina...  
  
- Ahhh, entonces eres la niñera...  
  
- Algo así...  
  
- Bien, ¿Seguimos con la entrevista?  
  
- Adelante - sonríe Alix, mas tranquila.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Podrías vivir aquí o no?  
  
- Pues... creo que si, la niña no puede quedarse en Inglaterra, por el frío... sus papás vivían en Florida, y por eso es muy sensible en ese aspecto... se quedaría con mi mamá, que vive allá, pero de cualquier modo tengo que ganar dinero para mantenerla...  
  
- ¿Y que hay de su mamá?  
  
- Murió... hace unos días...  
  
Hasta ese entonces, Hermione se percato de que la joven vestía completamente de negro.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- La niña se ve muy feliz...  
  
- Es pequeña para entenderlo...  
  
- ¿Y que hay del papá....?  
  
- Murió también... pero fue cuando recién nació Sheila... ella ni siquiera llego a conocerlo... Creo que el hecho de que Jess muriera deprimió demasiado a mi hermana... y ya no pudo salir...  
  
Hermione guarda silencio, sin saber que decirle a esa chica, tan joven... y con tantas responsabilidades.... Además se avergonzaba un poco, ella siempre se preocupaba por boberías, y nunca pensaba en que hay personas que la pasan mal... muy mal.... incluso con la decisión que tomo, hubo gente que sufrió mas.  
  
- No sé ni porque le digo esto - Alix niega con la cabeza - ahora menos me dará el trabajo... ¿Quien va a querer contratar a una quejumbrosa como yo?  
  
- Te comprendo un poco... yo también he pasado por momentos duros, aunque quizás no tanto como los tuyos...  
  
- ¿Que estamos compitiendo? - pregunta Alix, confundida.  
  
Hermione sonríe ampliamente, y Sheila se acerca a Alix, sentándose al lado de ella.  
  
- Me quedale quietecita para ayudalte, tía, así la señolita te dala el tlabajo y me complalas la muñeca que me plometio mi mamá...  
  
- Debiste hacer eso cuando llegamos, chaparra ¬¬ - se queja Alix.  
  
- Mas vale tarde que nunca - sonríe Hermione - tiene problemas para pronunciar la 'r', ¿Verdad?  
  
- Si, es la única letra que le trae problemas, es muy inteligente, y aprendió rápido a hablar correctamente... solo la 'r' es la que no se deja...  
  
- Quizás sea un capricho, a los niños les da por hablar como bebes para que les pongan atención... y tomando en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos...  
  
- Vaya... no sabia eso.  
  
- Lo vi en un libro de pedagogía, pero no te preocupes, es una etapa... ya se le pasara, y en la escuela le reforzaran el lenguaje.  
  
- Eso espero...  
  
- ¿Sabe, señolita? - Sheila mira a Hermione con alegría - usted es tan linda como mi mamá... pelo ella se fue al cielo...  
  
- Lo sé... pero desde allá te cuida..  
  
- ¿A usted le gustalia sel mi mamá?  
  
- ¡Sheila! - Alix la mira con sorpresa - ¿Como le pides eso?  
  
Hermione esboza una sonrisa.  
  
- No podría hacer eso... pero me gustaría ser una de tus tías... ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- ¡¡SIII!!  
  
- Que pena, discúlpela...  
  
- No te angusties tanto... ¿Que edad tienes, Alix...?  
  
- 17 años...  
  
- 17 años, y con una niña que ya es mi sobrina... creo que no me queda mas que emplearte...  
  
- ¿¿En verdad me dará el trabajo??  
  
- Con la condición de que me traigas a este angelito de vez en cuando... y que me tutees...  
  
- ¡¡CIELOS!! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!  
  
Alix se levanta de golpe, abrazando a Hermione, la cual sonríe. Una nueva amistad había nacido, sin saber los lazos que se formarían en un futuro.  
  
****  
  
  
  
- Vaya... Alix debería considerar el adoptarla - dice Ron al escuchar la historia.  
  
- No quiere... prefiere que recuerde a sus papas...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho a Alix de tu.... de que eres..?  
  
- ¿Bruja? - Hermione suelta una risita - se moriría de la impresión... además no estaba lista para recordar mi pasado y traerlo de vuelta...  
  
- ¿No estabas? ¿Ahora ya lo estas?  
  
Hermione mira a Ron con dulzura.  
  
- Creo que es obvio...  
  
- ¡Tia Mione! - Sheila se acerca a la pareja - ese bebé es muy divertido...  
  
- Si, los pequeños son encantadores...  
  
- ¿Por qué no hacen un bebé tu y mi tío Ron? - Sheila los ve con duda.  
  
Ron, que estaba sonriendo, comienza a toser, sorprendido, mientras Hermione fija su mirada en Sheila, sonrojada.  
  
- Porque hay que estar casados para eso - dice al fin Hermione, con voz nerviosa.  
  
- Ahhh... pero si se van a casar de cualquier modo.... deberían hacer un bebé, para que yo tenga un primo con quien jugar...  
  
- No es tan fácil...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Que tienen que hacer para que tengas un bebe?  
  
Sheila los observa con curiosidad, mientras Ron y Hermione intercambian miradas, sonrojados.  
  
- Pues....  
  
- Quiero escuchar tu docta explicación - dice Ron, sonriendo, aunque no puede evitar la vergüenza de todo el asunto.  
  
- Ya sé como se hacen - Sheila los mira orgullosa - mi tío Ron solo tiene que plantar una semillita en la pancita de mi tía Mione, y regarla, para que crezca... y se hace un costalito, como en el que vienen los frijolitos, y cuando esta listo, el bebé sale... Y llora de felicidad, porque ya ve a su mamita...  
  
- ¿Y donde aprendiste eso? - pregunta Ron, con cierto dejo de burla en su voz.  
  
- Mi tía Alix me lo explico, y la maestra me dijo que era algo parecido... aunque no me gusta que las mamas se inflen como globos, porque están muy grandes...  
  
- Bien... pues si, es algo así -Hermione mira a Sheila con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ven? No es tan difícil... pero yo quiero escoger la semillita, para que mi primo sea amable... porque hay niños que son muy malos, como Darren...  
  
- ¿Quien es Darren? - pregunta Ron - ¿Tu novio?  
  
Sheila hace una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- ¡¡Iacckk!! ¡Claro que no! Darren es un niño que me molesta siempre... me jala el pelo, y me dice 'Sheila la lela'... pero ya lo acuse con la maestra...  
  
- Haces bien, no debes dejarte de nadie - apoya Hermione - y ese niño es un grosero...  
  
- ¿Y si van a hacer un bebé? - vuelve a cuestionar Sheila, viéndolos fijamente.  
  
- Si, ¿Vamos a hacer un bebé? - pregunta Ron con una mirada de picardía en sus ojos.  
  
- ¬¬..... no por el momento, Sheila....  
  
Sheila la mira un poco decepcionada, y Ron piensa que Hermione prefería retroceder en la relación.  
  
- ... pero quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, si...  
  
Ron y Sheila sonríen, ambos con pensamientos muy distintos, pero sintiendo la misma felicidad.  
  
- Ya llegamos - dice Hermione, viendo que el tren se detiene.  
  
- ¡¡¡SIII!!! - festeja Sheila.  
  
- Andando - Ron sale del tren, seguido de las chicas.  
  
Sheila queda boquiabierta al ver todas las luces del lugar.  
  
- No dijiste que seria un tren directo - reclama Hermione.  
  
- No lo preguntaste - sonríe el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Vamos a entrar!!! - dice en tono suplicante Sheila.  
  
- Tus deseos son ordenes por este día, princesa... - Ron la mira con euforia.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces si van a hacer un bebé también?  
  
- ¬¬..... todo se te cumple, menos eso...  
  
- Ohhhw.... bueno, no importa...  
  
La niña comienza a saltar feliz, mientras Ron y Hermione la observan, sonriendo. 


	12. Los problemas apenas comienzan

Capítulo 12: "Los problemas apenas comienzan"  
  
Una vez dentro de la feria, la pequeña Sheila se sorprende de lo colorido del lugar.  
  
- Vaya... no es muy diferente de una feria muggle - dice Hermione, tranquila.  
  
- Eso es lo que crees - dice Ron, riendo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬  
  
- ¡¡Tía Mione!! ¿¿Puedo subirme a la escoba?  
  
- ¿QUE?  
  
Hermione se dirige con Sheila a uno de los puestos, donde se ofrecían viajes en escoba alrededor de la feria.  
  
- ¿Como le harán para que vuele? - se pregunta Sheila.  
  
- Circuitos que le ponen a la escoba... es todo, nena...  
  
- No podrás explicarle todo, Hermione, mejor déjala que disfrute.  
  
- No debe quedarse con dudas.  
  
- ¿Y para que sirve la imaginación entonces?  
  
Hermione iba a protestar, pero Ron tenia un punto. Tantas respuestas aniquilarían la fantasía de la pequeña Sheila.  
  
- ¿Entonces si puedo?  
  
- Después, nena, mejor vamos primero a ver todo el lugar....  
  
- ¡Bueno!  
  
Hermione pensó que Sheila se iba a enojar al no dejarla hacer lo que quería, pero la pequeña se ve tan feliz en el lugar, que parece no importarle.  
  
- ¡Quiero una manzana de caramelo!  
  
- ¿Que tal una cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
- ¡RON!  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Es muy pequeña para eso...  
  
- Oh, bueno, esta bien...  
  
La pequeña Sheila toma a Hermione y a Ron de la mano, y los jala a las múltiples atracciones que ve.  
  
- ¡¡Quiero jugar a la varita!! ¡¡Y comer dulces!! ¡¡Y pasearme en los juegos!!  
  
- Habrá tiempo para todo, Sheila, no te impacientes...  
  
- ¡Pero quiero hacer de todo! - gimotea la pequeña.  
  
- No te preocupes, tiempo es lo que sobra - la consuela Ron.  
  
La niña sigue emocionada, mientras Ron y Hermione sonríen con satisfacción.  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
Todos voltean, viendo a una chica rubia, de ojos azules, que se acerca al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡Sabia que no me equivocaba! ¿Como estas, Ron?  
  
- Bien, Susan...  
  
La chica se inclina a Ron para besarlo en los labios, pero el desvía su cara, por lo que el beso queda en la mejilla.  
  
Susan lo observa extrañada de su actitud.  
  
- ¡Pero que linda niña! - desvía el tema Susan - ¿No me digas que ahora eres niñero?  
  
- Algo así - afirma Ron - ¿Y como sabes que no es mía?  
  
- ¿Ron Weasley de padre? Esa es buena broma - la rubia mueve su cabello en forma coqueta - extraño mucho tu casa.... creo que deje algunas cosas ahí...  
  
- Lo dudo, limpie hace poco y no encontré nada...  
  
- Entonces tendremos que cambiar eso...  
  
Susan se acerca seductoramente a Ron, el cual retrocede y observa a Hermione, la cual trata de contener la furia.  
  
- Susan, ¿Recuerdas a Hermione Granger?  
  
La rubia fija sus ojos en los castaños de Hermione, tratando de hacer memoria.  
  
- ¡¡Ahhh, si!! La chica de Gryffindor que deserto...  
  
- No por mi gusto - murmura Hermione molesta.  
  
- ¿Y como estas? ¿Que haces por aquí?  
  
- Es mi novia - Ron rodea a Hermione con su brazo.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, mira nada mas, te dejo unos años, y te vuelves un chico serio! - Susan sonríe con cierto dejo de celos en su voz - lo bueno es que no soy celosa, linda.  
  
- Pero yo si - dice Hermione lo mas tranquila que puede.  
  
- Mal hecho, así no conservaras a este hombre - se jacta Susan - es todo un conquistador.  
  
- He cambiado, Susan...  
  
- Eso lo veremos - Susan le guiña un ojo - y al final no me has dicho quien es esta pequeña...  
  
Sheila miraba con cierta aprehensión a Susan.  
  
- Es mi sobrina...  
  
- ¿Sobrina? No se parece a ninguno de tus hermanos...  
  
- Es una larga historia...  
  
- Tengo tiempo de sobra...  
  
- Ven, Sheila, vamos a comprarte un dulce...  
  
- ¡Pero tia Mione...!  
  
- Vamos...  
  
Hermione le dirige una mirada seria a Ron, y se aleja con Sheila.  
  
- Tu 'novia' es simpática...  
  
- Quisiera que dejaras la ironía en tu voz.  
  
- Es que... ¿Ron Weasley con novia? Tu no eres así... ¿No recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos cuando estábamos juntos?  
  
- Eso esta en el pasado, estoy enamorado de Hermione, y no lo puedes cambiar...  
  
- No puedes culparme por intentarlo...  
  
- Susan...  
  
- Shhh... - Susan pone su dedo en los labios de Ron - no jugare sucio, lo prometo.  
  
Con Hermione y Sheila, la niña parecía mas molesta que la misma Hermione.  
  
- Tía Mione, esa señora no me cae bien, ¿Por que los dejaste solos?  
  
- Debes aprender a confiar en las personas que amas, Sheila - dice Hermione mas que nada para tratar de convencerse a si misma.  
  
Pero estaba celosa... DEMASIADO celosa. Lo único bueno es que ella lo ocultaba mejor que Ron, aunque ganas de echársele encima a esa resbalosa no le faltaban... No, no... no había que exagerar. Ron la quería a ELLA.... y eso ninguna perdida lo iba a cambiar.  
  
Al fin Sheila solo compro una bebida, y las chicas regresaron, viendo a Ron y a Susan platicar alegremente. Hermione trataba de controlarse.  
  
- Ya llegamos, tío Ron - Sheila toma de la mano a Ron en señal posesiva.  
  
- Aunque no sea tu sobrina, se ve que es un encanto de nena - Susan se inclina a Sheila.  
  
Susan le pellizca la mejilla a Sheila, la cual se enfurece. Una de las cosas que la chiquilla detestaba en sobremanera era precisamente que le tocaran las mejillas (todos los editores que la veían lo hacían).  
  
La pequeña frunce el entrecejo, molesta.  
  
- Creo que no le gusta que hagas eso - le advierte Ron.  
  
- ¡No seas tonto! A las nenas les encantan que las pellizquen, ¿Verdad, linda?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Sheila derrama su bebida en el flamante vestido de Susan, la cual se incorpora molesta.  
  
- Lo siento - se disculpa la niña en un tono irónico.  
  
- ¡¡Era mi vestido nuevo!! ¡¡Me costo una fortuna!! ¡Maldita mocosa de....!  
  
Susan parece reflexionar las cosas, y da un largo respiro.  
  
- No importa... fue un accidente... lo entiendo....  
  
- No sabe como me apena todo esto - se disculpa Hermione, pero no puede evitar el sonreír.  
  
- Me imagino cuanto...  
  
Hermione se inclina a Sheila y le murmura un 'bien hecho'.  
  
- Creo que salgo sobrando aquí - dice Susan, un poco molesta - nos estamos viendo, Ron...  
  
La chica le da un beso en la mejilla como despedida, y se aleja, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Hermione o Sheila.  
  
- Vaya... ¿Ex-novia? - pregunta Hermione con audacia.  
  
- Mal recuerdo - reitera Ron.  
  
- Tío Ron... ¿Te vas a casar con esa señora tan fea? - Sheila parece molesta.  
  
- Claro que no, muñeca, soy novio de tu tía Mione, y eso no se cambia tan fácil...  
  
- Por mas que lo desees - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- Me gusta la esclavitud - Ron la besa suavemente en los labios.  
  
- ¡¡Vamos a los juegos!!  
  
Sheila comienza a saltar de un juego a otro, comprando muchas cosas que le llaman la atención, como una luz que flota y cambia de color, o una varita de juguete.  
  
- ¡¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!!  
  
Ron y Hermione se miran satisfechos. Al fin la pequeña se cansa, y deciden comer en uno de los lugares.  
  
- ¿Te estas divirtiendo, Sheila?  
  
- ¡¡MUCHO!! Gracias, tío Ron, eres el mejor.  
  
- Lo sé ^^  
  
- Que modesto ¬¬ - se queja Hermione.  
  
- Soy el mejor, no lo niegues.  
  
- Cuando le cuente a la tía Alix... ¡No me va a creer! Lo bueno es que vienen ustedes para que ahora si me haga caso...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te cree? - Ron luce intrigado.  
  
- Es un secreto... prometen no decirle nada a mi tía Alix...  
  
- Lo prometo - Hermione adopta una actitud seria.  
  
- Cruzo mi corazón - Ron hace el juramento con su mano derecha.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
La pequeña Sheila se acerca a ambos.  
  
- Soy una bruja....  
  
Hermione deja tirar el tenedor, el cual produce un ruido metálico muy fuerte. Ron parece atragantarse con el bocado.  
  
- Sabia que no me creerían - suspira Hermione.  
  
- No, no... nena - trata de recuperar la compostura Hermione - es solo que nos sorprendiste... ¿Y en que te basas para decir que eres una bruja?  
  
Sheila los mira con picardía.  
  
- Una vez... tire a un chico en la escuela...  
  
-¿Segura que no lo empujaste para que se cayera? - pregunta Ron con cierta burla.  
  
- ¡Es en serio! Soy una bruja...  
  
- Pudo haber sido un accidente - Hermione trata de que la niña sea mas especifica.  
  
- Yo sé que soy una bruja... Mi mamá me decía que había brujas, y que quizás yo seria una.... aunque no recuerdo bien las cosas, porque era muy pequeña.... Ya lo verán, iré a la misma escuela que mi mamá, y seré la mejor bruja de todas...  
  
Hermione y Ron intercambian miradas.  
  
- Te creemos - dice al fin Hermione - ¿Se lo has dicho a Alix?  
  
- Si, y no me cree... dice que leo muchas historias....  
  
- ¿Y que hay de tu abuelita?  
  
- No, a ella no le he dicho... si mi tía Alix no me cree, ¿Mi abuelita si? Lo dudo...  
  
Hermione sonríe, siendo notado por Ron.  
  
- Quiero mas refresco... ¿Puedo ir por otro?  
  
- Anda... - Ron la mira con alegría - pero no te demores...  
  
- No...  
  
Sheila se levanta de la mesa, para dirigirse a la maquina que despacha los refrescos.  
  
- ¿Por que la sonrisa? - cuestiona Ron.  
  
- Puede ser que Sheila no este tan equivocada después de todo...  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que si es una bruja?  
  
- Puede ser.... su abuela me parece que lo es...  
  
- ¿Te parece?  
  
- Si, nunca le he preguntado 'disculpe, señora ¿Es una bruja?'...  
  
- ¬¬... obvio...  
  
- Pero la señora me observa muy extraño... y me dice cosas de la magia interior... dice cosas entre líneas... tendría que hablar con ella... ¿Te imaginas si Sheila es una bruja?  
  
- Si lo es, ojala y vaya a Hogwarts... Aunque ¿Como crees que lo tome Alix?  
  
- Le costara creerlo... nunca conocí a alguien tan aferrado a la realidad como Alix... pero ya veremos como hacerla entender...  
  
- Podremos ayudar a Sheila.... después de todo es nuestra sobrina.  
  
- La llevaríamos de compras al callejón Diagon, y le daríamos un gato...  
  
- Una Lechuza es mejor ¬¬  
  
- ¡Claro que no! - debate Hermione - el gato es una excelente compañía.  
  
- ¡La lechuza la mantiene comunicada!  
  
- ¡El gato tiene un sexto sentido!  
  
Ambos se miran, y sonríen.  
  
- Míranos nada mas, discutiendo como una pareja casada.  
  
- Y sobre algo que no decidiremos nosotros... Sheila es la que elegirá a final de cuentas....  
  
Sheila regresa a la mesa, interrumpiendo la charla.  
  
- Tío Ron, ¿Aquí hay 'casa de los espejos'?  
  
- Si, creo que si...  
  
- ¿Podemos ir? Tía Alix nunca me deja entrar porque dice que me perdería con facilidad...  
  
- Bueno, tu tía Alix no esta aquí, ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¡¡SIII!! - celebra Sheila, palmoteando de gusto.  
  
- Bien.... Termínate las verduras, y podremos ir - dice Hermione en tono protector.  
  
- ¡Pero no me gustan las verduras!  
  
- Si quieres ir a la casa de los espejos, tienes que comerlas...  
  
-¡Pero....!  
  
- Ya sabes, Sheila... es tu decisión...  
  
La niña suspira, y comienza a comer sus verduras.  
  
- Vaya, serás una mamá dura - Ron la observa con sorpresa.  
  
- Tomare eso como un cumplido.  
  
- Ahhh... bueno ^^'  
  
- Además reglas son reglas, y es por su propio bien.  
  
- Y la consientes, ya te he visto...  
  
- No puedo evitarlo, es encantadora.  
  
Al fin Sheila termina sus verduras, levantándose de prisa.  
  
- ¿Ya podemos ir?  
  
- Bien, bien, vamos...  
  
- ¡¡VIVA!!  
  
Los tres se dirigen a la casa de los espejos, y Hermione toma a Sheila de la mano.  
  
- No te sueltes por nada, y lo mismo va para ti, Ron...  
  
Hermione quiere tomar la mano de Ron, pero nota que no esta a su lado.  
  
- ¿Ron?  
  
Hermione voltea, y no ve a nade.  
  
- Muy tarde - suspira la chica - bien, Sheila, parece que ahora tendremos que buscar a tu tío Ron...  
  
- Se perdió porque no tuvo cuidado, ¿Verdad, tía Mione?  
  
- Si, eres una niña inteligente.  
  
Hermione y Sheila comienzan a caminar en el laberinto de espejos, viendo reflejos variados... no solo de ellas, sino de muchas personas distorsionadas.  
  
- ¡Esto es muy divertido...! - exclama Sheila.  
  
- Si que lo es...  
  
Hermione y la niña siguen caminando. Ya llevan mucho tiempo, y aun no encuentran a Ron, lo que comienza a preocupar a Hermione.  
  
- Ya me canse, tía Mione, ¿Nos podemos ir?  
  
- En cuanto encontremos a tu tío Ron lo haremos...  
  
Hermione piensa que hacer. Si no encontraban a Ron, ni tampoco la salida, ¿Que debían hacer? No, no, lo mas probable era que los encargados del lugar los buscaran después de cierto tiempo.  
  
Al voltear a uno de los espejos, Hermione se detiene de golpe, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Era como si alguien le hubiera echado una cubetada de agua helada.  
  
- ¿Tía Mione? ¿Por que nos detenemos?  
  
Sheila observa el espejo en el cual Hermione tiene su vista fija, y se sorprende.  
  
- Tia Mione... ¿Por que esta tío Ron besando a esa mujer?  
  
Hermione no sabe que responder. Ahí estaba Ron... besando a Susan. ¡Que tonta había sido! Ella tan preocupada, y obviamente la estaba pasando bien. Era demasiado bueno para durar... Lo malo es que ella se había ilusionado.... ¡Como pudo! Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido como un sueño, y era hora de despertar.  
  
- Vamos, Sheila...  
  
- Pero... ¿No vamos a ir con...?  
  
- NO - contesta Hermione molesta - nos vamos a casa.  
  
Hermione trata de contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir. Le dolía demasiado, pero debía ser fuerte. No... no podía... quería desbaratarse ahí mismo... quería dormir y nunca despertar. Deseaba que Ron jamás hubiera aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Maldita sea la hora en que se encontraron de nuevo. Maldita sea la hora en que recordó que es una bruja.  
  
- Tia Mione, me lastimas...  
  
Hermione se da cuenta de que estaba apretando de mas la mano de Sheila, como aferrándose a ella para no caer.  
  
- Lo siento - dice Hermione tratando de no sonar triste.  
  
- Ahí esta la salida - señala Sheila.  
  
- Vamos... quiero salir de aquí...  
  
Una vez fuera, Hermione y Sheila caminan lentamente. La niña parece entender el dolor que le causo a Hermione ver a Susan y a Ron, y prefiere guardar silencio.  
  
- Tía Mione...  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
Sheila señala hacia uno de los puestos, donde Ron, al verlas, se acerca.  
  
- ¡Ahí estaban! ¡Las he buscado en todas partes!  
  
- Si, claro - Hermione usa el tono mas sarcástico que puede.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
- ¿Te divertiste en la casa de los espejos? - Hermione lo mira con dolor y tratando de detener las lagrimas. No le iba a dar el gusto de llorar.  
  
- Me perdí, y al encontrar la salida decidí esperar a que salieran...  
  
- Que bueno que te divertiste... nos vamos a casa.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto?  
  
- Si tu quieres, quédate, pero nosotras nos vamos...  
  
- Hermione, ¿Que te pasa?  
  
- Nada, déjame en paz.... no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Ronald Weasley...  
  
Hermione deja escapar las lagrimas al fin, viéndolo con dureza inigualable, que a Ron le lastimo en lo profundo de su ser.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¡Dime que te pasa!  
  
Hermione comienza a caminar, y Ron la toma del brazo, haciéndola voltear.  
  
- Suéltame.  
  
- No, hasta que me digas que te pasa.  
  
- Como si no lo supieras...  
  
- No, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto.  
  
- Aceptémoslo, Ron... era demasiado bueno, y ahora nos damos cuenta de que debe terminar.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Háblame claro!  
  
- ¡Déjame sola!  
  
Sheila los miraba con un poco de miedo.  
  
- No te soltare, dime que te sucede.  
  
Hermione lo mira fijamente, llorando desconsolada.  
  
- No creí que me doliera tanto - dice ella con voz apagada - supongo que eso te pondrá muy feliz.  
  
- Hermione... por favor....  
  
Hermione suspira.  
  
- Te vi... con Susan... en la casa de los espejos.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Los vi besándose! Y no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con ella... solo no vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero saber nada de este mundo otra vez...  
  
- Hermione... - Ron sonríe lentamente.  
  
- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de reírte? - Hermione aprieta los puños con furia.  
  
- Es que... yo no bese a Susan...  
  
- ¿Me estas diciendo que no, cuando YO LOS VI?  
  
- No... viste un reflejo...  
  
- ¡Para el caso es lo mismo!  
  
- No, no lo es... verás, olvide un pequeño detalle... los espejos reflejan las fantasías de las personas que los observan... probablemente Susan estaba imaginando eso... y se reflejo....  
  
Hermione lo mira con duda.  
  
- ¿No me estas mintiendo?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Cielos... si me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio....  
  
- Es que... yo...  
  
Hermione se sentía como una verdadera estúpida. Siempre tenia que ver las cosas por el lado negativo.  
  
- Ven, tontita...  
  
Ron jala a Hermione contra su pecho, y la abraza, dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
- Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar...  
  
- Yo también.... siento haber arruinado la tarde.  
  
- Aun se puede rescatar....  
  
- ¿Ya se contentaron? - Sheila los observa sonriendo picaramente.  
  
Hermione le da un beso en los labios a Ron.  
  
- ¿Tu que crees?  
  
- ¡Viva! ¡Yo sabia que mi tío Ron no haría algo así!  
  
- Al menos alguien tiene un poco de confianza en mi...  
  
- ¿Que tal si ese reflejo hubiera sido mío... con Draco?  
  
Ron frunce el entrecejo.  
  
- ¿Fantaseas con ese idiota?  
  
- No... pero ¿Verdad que si duele un poco?  
  
- ¡Pero yo no fui! ¡Era Susan! No puedes culparme esta vez .  
  
- Solo imagínate lo que yo sentí.... Y háblame de confianza.  
  
Ron asiente, entendiendo a la perfección. Si cuando Hermione bailo con Draco, sintió que los celos lo carcomían por dentro... verlos besándose, aunque fuera un reflejo... No lo soportaría. Hermione era fuerte, sin duda alguna, y ahora que habían aclarado todo, Ron tenia la misión de hacer que olvidaran todo el incidente. Sheila parecía haberlo olvidado de inmediato, subiéndose a otros juegos y comprando cosas. Había sido un buen día... y Ron se daba cuenta de que Hermione si lo amaba profundamente... que si era correspondido. 


	13. Revelando Secretos

Capítulo 13: "Revelando secretos"

- Espero que ahora si me salgan bien....

Hermione veía con esperanza el sartén que se calentaba a fuego lento en la estufa.

- Ahora no mezcle tanto esto... quizás no salgan tan grumosos....

Hermione suspira, vertiendo un poco de la mezcla que tenia en el sartén.

- Veo que lo único que sabes hacer son Hot Cakes...

Hermione voltea asustada, viendo a Alix sonriendo detrás de ella.

- ¬¬... ¡Me asustaste! Y que grosera eres, por cierto.

- Es la verdad, desde que te conozco, solo haces Hot Cakes... ¡Vamos, Hermione, los emparedados son mas fáciles y le variarías un poco!

- Cuando quiera tu opinión, la pediré... ¿Y como demonios entraste? 

- Arrrr.... pues tengo una llave, por si no lo recuerdas.

- ¡Cierto! Creí que había sido por la puerta de atrás, como todos lo hacen.

- ¿Con 'todos' quieres decir solo el señor Weasley?

- ¬¬..... déjame en paz.

Alix sonríe picaramente.

- ¿Y como les fue ayer? ¿Se porto bien la chaparra?

- Claro, ella si es buena niña.

- ¬¬.... ignorare eso.

- Oye, si estas haciendo Hot Cakes, quiere decir que el señor Weasley viene, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Viene? ¿Quien dice que se fue?

- ¿COMO?

Alix se levanta, sacudiendo a Hermione.

- ¡¡No me digas que durmió aquí!! ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Espero que te hayas comportado!

- ¬¬X.... durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes, Alix, y solo porque era muy tarde....

- Aja... aunque me alivia saber eso, por otra parte eres muy lenta... terminarías alejándolo.

- Deja de darme apoyo moral ¬¬

- Lo intentare ^^... ¿Y que? ¿La pasaron bien?

- Pues... te cuento que ayer tuvimos nuestra primera pelea...

Alix, que ya se había sentado, se pone de pie de nuevo, acercándose a Hermione.

- ¿¿QUE?? ¿¿TE PELEASTE CON ÉL?? ¡¡Como te atreves!! ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Oye, la enojada debería ser yo.

- ¡Mira nada mas! Pues no, querida, todos nos enojamos, ¿Como osaste arruinar NUESTRA relación?

- ¿Nuestra?

- ¡Si, aunque te pese! ¡Todos tenemos nuestra esperanza en ustedes y su futuro matrimonio! ¡Comienza a hablar! ¿Por qué fue el pleito?

- No puedo cocinar y hablar al mismo tiempo -se excusa Hermione.

- ¬¬.... trae acá.

Alix le quita a Hermione el cucharón de madera, poniéndose frente a la estufa.

- Ya, yo los terminare, comienza a platicarme el asunto.

- No fue nada... nos encontramos a una ex-novia...

- ¿A la ex? Que pequeño es el mundo..... ¿Y? ¿No me digas que aun quiere a la otra? ¡Eso no lo pensé del señor Weasley! ¿Quieres que lo golpee? ¡Mi amiga no es plato de segunda mesa de nadie! Es mas, ¿Dices que esta en el cuarto de huéspedes? Iré y le derramare....

- ¡ALIX! - la calla Hermione - ¿Puedo terminar, antes de que mates a Ron?

- Mmmm... esta bien.... pero si te hizo algo, se las verá conmigo...

- No creo que eso le preocupe...

- Pues debería....

- Bueno, el caso es que me puse celosa.... y por eso casi arruino todo.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te pusiste celosa? 

- Es que se le acerco mucho.... y creí que se estaban besando - mintió Hermione.

- Ahhhh... entonces si fue tu culpa... antes de andar armando tu argüende, debes saber bien lo que paso, tonta, ¿Qué no te he enseñado nada? - Alix usa un tono de reproche - hasta pareces novata.

- ¡Oye! En cierto punto si soy novata.

- No es excusa, estuviste a punto de arruinar nuestro romance, así que para la próxima, entérate primero de todos los hechos, y después armas tu escándalo.

- No podría estar mas de acuerdo.

Alix y Hermione voltean, viendo a Ron en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Ay, señor Weasley! - Alix se sonroja en sobremanera - lo siento, yo....

- No tienes que disculparte - la tranquiliza Ron - tienes mucha razón.

- Si, ponte de su parte - se queja Hermione.

Ron el da un beso a Hermione, mientras Alix sigue con su tarea de terminar los Hot Cakes.

- Ahora si tendrá un desayuno decente, señor Weasley - sonríe Alix.

- ¬¬..... graciosa - corresponde Hermione.

- ¡¡Tía Alix!!

La pequeña Sheila corre a abrazar a Alix, aun en su pijama.

- Chaparra, ¿Como te portaste?

- Muy bien ^^

- Eso espero....

- ¿¿Vamos a desayunar Hot Cakes? - Sheila se ve preocupada - ¿Quien los hizo?

- Yo - aclara Alix.

- ¡Entonces si estarán ricos!

- ¬¬ - Hermione se acerca a Sheila, abrazándola fuertemente - ¡Yo también los hago ricos!

- Tía Mione, los tuyos se los damos a los pajaritos y no pueden tomar pedacitos... están muy duros.

- Disculpen ustedes, expertas en cocina - se queja Hermione.

- Chaparra, traje una maleta con tu ropa, quiero que te pongas tu vestido rosa.

- ¡No, el vestido rosa no! - se entristece Sheila.

- Lo siento, vamos con la abuela, y sabes que siempre que tiene una fiesta, debes usar ese vestido.

- Esta bien.... 

- Siéntate a desayunar, y cuando termines, vas a bañarte y a cambiarte.

Sheila hace lo que Alix le indica, obedientemente.

- ¿Misel tendrá una fiesta?

- Si.... de hecho, me pidió que te invitara... a ti y al señor Weasley...

Ron la observa confundido.

- ¿Quien es Misel? - pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Mi madre - aclara Alix - no sé que mosco le pico, ayer que termine con los editores, me dijo que tendría una fiesta hoy, y que era de vital importancia que estuvieran tu y el señor Weasley...

- ¿Y para qué?

- Hermione, si mi madre me explicara los motivos de sus ideas locas, creo que terminaría dándome de topes en la pared mas cercana, así que solo ve y ya....

- Bueno, bueno.

- Arrrr... señor Weasley....

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues... mi mamá me pidió que invitara a su hermana.

- ¿¿A mi hermana?? ¿Como conoce a Ginny? - se exalta Ron.

Alix se encoge de hombros.

- Dice que leyó en un articulo sobre usted y su familia, y que le encantaría conocer a su hermana y a su esposo... No se preocupe, si es molestia, no los lleve.... mi madre tiene unas ideas extravagantes en ocasiones.

- La abuela es paracoina...

- Es PARANOICA, y no se lo digas, porque se enoja - sonríe Alix - solo yo se lo digo, y siempre me suelta su sermón de 'siempre debes ver las cosas con algo de magia'.... 

- Quizás tenga razón, Alix, eres muy aferrada - Hermione la mira con detenimiento.

- Genial, ¿Por qué no hacen un club? Así las dos pueden fastidiarme las 24 horas del día, una en la mañana y la otra en la noche.

- Pido el turno matutino - sonríe Hermione.

- ¬¬... Solo ve a la fiesta, ¿Quieres? Es a las 7, en mi casa.... y señor Weasley, si ya tiene otro compromiso, no es necesario que vaya.... 

- No, estoy libre....

- Genial - se queja Alix.

- Si quiere puedo fingir un compromiso - dice Ron al ver la reacción de Alix.

- No, no, no... es que mi madre... es muy rara... no se vaya a asustar de todo lo que haga o diga...

- Créame, he visto cosas peores.

- Lo dudo.

- No, Alix, por esta ocasión, dale el beneficio de la duda.

Alix los observa extrañada.

- Bueno, esta bien, supongo....

- ¡Termine! - anuncia Sheila.

- Bien, vamos a bañarte... te arreglare la ropa.

- ¿Cuando podré tirar ese vestido rosa?

- Cuando ya no te quede.

- ¿Y si se rompe?

- Ya veremos si pasa un 'accidente'... pero por ahora, te lo pondrás y es el fin de la discusión.

- Ouuu.... :____:

- Andando....

Alix se pone de pie, tomando de la mano a Sheila.

- Con permiso, señor Weasley.

- Propio...

Alix y Sheila salen de la cocina, dejando a Ron y a Hermione extrañados.

- ¿Qué piensas? - pregunta la chica.

- No sé... ¿Como sabe de Ginny?

- Quizás si haya sido por el articulo.

- No recuerdo que ningún articulo hable de mi familia.... 

- No perdemos nada con ir... habrá que avisarle a Harry.

- Yo lo haré... 

- Esta bien...

- En ese caso me voy, para tener tiempo de hacer todo, ¿A que horas pasamos por ti?

- Mmmm... a las 6:30 estará bien, se hace media hora a casa de Alix.

- Oye, creí que Alix vivía aquí.

- Si, pero también renta una casa para cuando vienen Misel y Sheila a visitarla.

- Vaya... bueno, nos vemos, amor.

- Adiós cariño, cuídate.

Ron le da un beso de despedida a Hermione, saliendo de la casa por la puerta trasera.

- Tendré que ponerle llave a esa puerta - reflexiona Hermione viéndolo salir.

Suspirando, Hermione sube para elegir lo que se pondrá por la tarde, topándose con Alix, la cual arregla la ropa de Sheila.

- Alix...

- ¡Ah, Hermione! Asustas ¬¬.... ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No sabes por qué razón hace esta reunión Misel?

- Hermione... como te dije en la cocina, y como te he dicho durante todos los años que me conoces, mi madre JAMÁS me dice lo que trama.... no te preocupes, no creo que te haga pasar alguna vergüenza.

- No, no lo digo por eso...

- Pues yo si.... No me vayas a despedir, por favor - pide la chica.

- Alix, no seas ridícula ¬¬

- ¬¬.... ¿Eso quiere decir que no me vas a despedir?

Hermione suspira.

- Oye, ¿Y por qué arreglas a Sheila tan temprano?

- Mi mamá quiere que lleguemos 'presentables', al menos Sheila... para no perder tiempo... ella se entiende.

- Bien, no azotes la puerta al salir.

- Si no se me olvida, no.

- Nos vemos en tu casa.

- Aja.... nos vemos.

Hermione se dirige a su habitación, escogiendo la ropa que se pondrá en la noche.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Harry, Ron llega avisándoles de la invitación.

- ¿Y dices que no es bruja?

Ron niega con la cabeza.

- Hermione tiene sus sospechas, pero Alix no es bruja...

- Puede ser que Alix y su hermana no sean brujas, pero la madre si... se han dado casos... - reflexiona Harry.

- Si, si, ¿Asistirán o no?

- No tenemos quien nos cuide a James...

- Mamá estará encantada... vamos, Ginny, quiero saber que trama esa señora...

- Si, amor, además hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos.

- Bien, bien... le pediré a mamá que la cuide.

- Por cierto, Ron, ¿Como van las cosas con Hermione?

El pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Ya sabía yo que tu y Hermione estaban hechos el uno para el otro - Ginny se ve emocionada.

- Aunque ayer casi se va todo al demonio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? - Ginny se molesta.

- ¡Nada! ¬¬.... nos encontramos a Susan...

Ginny aprieta los puños, mientras Harry suspira.

- ¿A esa resbalosa? ¡Entonces Hermione tenía razón al enojarse!

- ¡Aun no sabes lo que paso!

- ¡De todos modos! Ya conozco a tu 'amiguita' ¬¬X....

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no dejas que Ron nos explique? - pide Harry.

Ron comienza a narrarles lo que paso.

- Mejor cuídate de ella, Ron, quizás se interponga en su relación - dice sensatamente Harry.

- Gracias por tu aguda observación ¬¬

- ¡Bueno, hay que ver! ¿Por qué no se resigna? Tiene a otros para divertirse, ¿Por qué especialmente tu? ¡Ya tienes novia, que se busque otro! - Ginny se muestra molesta.

- Mira, Ginny, tendría que ser muy estúpido para perder a Hermione sin luchar.

- ¬¬... llevas la mitad del camino recorrido - agrega la pelirroja con sorna.

- ¬¬X... ¿QUE DIJISTE?

- Ahm... Ron, ¿No se te hace tarde?

- Me voy... mas les vale que estén en mi casa a las 6, para ir por Hermione.

- Que amable...

- Así me verás... adiós...

Ron echa polvos Flu, desapareciendo en las llamas verdes.

El día pasa rápidamente, en opinión de todos, y Hermione, a pesar de estar arreglada desde las 5:30, sentía que le faltaba algo.

No, en realidad eran nervios... ¿Por qué quería Misel que Harry y Ginny asistieran también? Algo tramaba.

Al fin llegan Ron, Harry y Ginny a casa de Hermione.

- Dios, Hermione, tu casa es hermosa - felicita Ginny.

- Gracias....

- ¿Lista?

- Eso creo...

- Entonces vamos...

- Oye, Hermione, ¿Y que? ¿Te ha gustado ser novia de mi hermano? 

- ¡GINNY! - se molesta Ron.

- Ha sido divertido - sonríe Hermione.

- Ron tiene su encanto - defiende Harry.

- Gracias, amigo... siempre cuento contigo.

- Creo que te casaste con el Weasley equivocado, Harry - se burla Hermione.

- Si, Ginny me lo gano, es que...¡Vean este partidazo! - Ron se acerca a Harry, golpeándolo en la mejilla.

- Lastima que tu solo tengas ojos para Hermione - corresponde Harry.

- Eso si...

- Hermione, ¿Alguna idea de las personas que estarán en esta fiesta?

- No.... Misel siempre mantiene el misterio en sus reuniones... ¿Y como esta James?

- Mamá lo esta cuidando.... esta enorme...

- Cada día crecen mas rápido.

- Cuando menos lo esperen, ya estará en Hogwarts.

Siguieron platicando amenamente, hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de Alix.

Hermione suspira, parece que quiere darse valor.

- Cariño... ¿Estas lista? - Ron la toma de la mano, para darle seguridad.

- Si....

Hermione timbra, y después de un corto tiempo, Alix abre la puerta.

- ¡Hermione! Vaya, tan puntual como siempre, pasen, pasen...

Todos entran a la casa, la cual esta arreglada discretamente. Son los únicos en la habitación.

- ¿Donde están todos? - pregunta Hermione.

- Es lo que quisiera saber... - Alix se encoge de hombros - solo estamos Sheila, mi primo y yo...

- ¿Tu primo? Nunca mencionaste que tuvieras un primo...

- No nos frecuentamos mucho.... 

- Ahh, Alix... ellos son Harry Potter, y Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron.

Alix estrecha la mano del ojiverde y de la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

- Mucho gusto... espero que no les moleste o les cause algún inconveniente el asistir a esta 'fiesta'...

- Al contrario, agradecemos la invitación - corresponde Harry.

- Bien... oiga, disculpe que se lo diga, pero usted y el señor Weasley se parecen muchísimo - dice Alix, viendo detenidamente a Ginny.

- Dios, ya me perjudicaste - bromea la pelirroja.

Todos ríen abiertamente.

- ¡Tía Alix, tía Mione....!

Sheila se acerca, abrazando a Hermione afectuosamente, y detrás de ella viene un joven alto, de cabello oscuro.

- Hola, Hermione...

Hermione observa detenidamente al joven, sintiendo que el corazón se saldrá de su pecho.

- ¿E-elian...?

El chico asiente.

- Me da gusto que me recuerdes....

- Es que...

- ¿Como conoces a mi primo? - se extraña Alix.

- Él... yo... 

Harry y Ginny intercambian miradas.

- Hola, señor Potter, me da gusto verlo de nuevo.

- L-lo mismo digo - trata de corresponder con calma Harry.

- Vaya, Elian, parece que conoces a todos - Alix lo observa con duda - ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones...

Todos voltean, viendo bajar lentamente a una mujer mayor, con un sombrero largo, negro.

- Madre - suspira Alix.

- Hija - sonríe Misel.

- ¬¬... 

- Tía Misel, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, Elian, estoy bien.... gracias a todos por haber venido, ya que es muy importante... especialmente para la pequeña Sheila... Te ves linda en tu vestido rosa - le guiña un ojo Misel.

Sheila sonríe tímidamente.

- Los invito a pasar a la sala... podremos hablar calmadamente.

Todos obedecen en silencio, sin entender nada de lo que esta sucediendo.

Una vez en la sala, todos intercambian miradas, para finalmente observar a Misel, esperando una explicación.

- Los mande llamar por una simple razón.... oh, que grosera soy, no me he presentado... soy Misel McLester... Aunque mi nombre de soltera es Misel McGonagall....

- ¿QUE? - todos se sorprende, exceptuando a Sheila, a Alix y a Elian.

- ¿McGonagall? 

- ¿Usted...?

- Les explicare todo detenidamente.... pero me imagino que al decirles mi apellido de soltera a muchos les surgirán millones de dudas... Comencemos con las explicaciones...

Hermione apretaba fuertemente la mano de Ron, mientras Harry y Ginny observaban a Misel con duda y sorpresa. Sheila solo jugaba con su vestido, Alix no entiende la razón de la sorpresa general, y Elian asiente lentamente, sabiendo que uno de los mas grandes secretos que había mantenido Misel será revelado.  


	14. Todo aclarado: Es hora de descansar en p...

**Capítulo 14: "Todo aclarado: Es hora de descansar en paz"**

Todos observan a Misel, la cual solo chasquea la lengua, al parecer buscando una manera de empezar.

- Madre - interrumpe Alix, ¿Se puede saber que tramas? ¿Y por qué todos parecen estar enterados de algo?

- Te voy a pedir, hijita, que aunque me odies, trates de aceptar las cosas, y no cerrarte...

Alix suspira.

- Sabes bien que no te odio....

- Pero quieres evitar a Sheila el sufrimiento que tu tuviste... bla, bla... mira, una vez que explique esto, podrás decir lo que quieras.

- Madre, esto me puede costar el trabajo 

- Prima, relájate, verás que saldrás ganando.

Alix mira a Elian con duda.

- Bien - continua Misel - les contaré un poco acerca de mi historia familiar... apuesto que es lo que mas los intriga a todos. Como ya les mencioné, mi nombre es Misel McGonagall, tengo dos hermanas, Millie y Minerva... ambas fallecieron hace años.

Hermione siente como si cayera lentamente... ¿Misel hermana de la profesora? ¿Pero como...?

- Minerva decidió dar clases en Hogwarts, mientras que Millie se casó con un miembro del ministerio. Por mi parte, me enamoré de un muggle e hice mi vida como alguien normal, olvidándome de mis raíces... pero todos sabemos que eso no es muy bueno.

Misel observa a Hermione fijamente. Todos parecían entender a donde iba el tema, incluso Alix.

- _'Muggle'_ significa mezclado - sonríe Sheila.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? - pregunta Alix.

- Me lo dijo mi tía Mione - responde la niña con un tono alegre. 

Alix posa su mirada en Hermione.

- Entonces quiere decir que tu también eres... una... - Alix abre los ojos totalmente sorprendida

- ¿Sabes de eso...?

- ¡Claro que lo sé!

- Pero... parecías muy reacia a creer en esas cosas...

- Tengo mis razones.

- En parte es mi culpa - interrumpe Misel - Alix y Andrea siempre crecieron un poco renuentes respecto al mundo mágico... _'Ver para creer'_... 

- No quiero que Sheila pase por la misma decepción por la que pasamos Andrea y yo, en caso de que no sea bruja...

- ¡Pero si lo soy! - exclama Sheila, entendiendo un poco de la platica - ¡Te lo dije, y me ignoraste!

- No quiero que te ilusiones...

- Supéralo, Alix... Si es, bueno, si no, tu la ayudarás a que la decepción no sea muy grande.

- Supongo - se queja Alix - pero espero que esa no haya sido la razón por la que nos reuniste aquí... especialmente a Hermione y al señor Weasley, son personas ocupadas.

- Cierto... bien, en esta habitación solo hay brujos, exceptuándote, Alix... así que las cosas serán más fáciles de explicar...

- ¿Solo hay brujos? - Alix se pone de pie, sorprendida - ¿¿Entonces el señor Weasley... y todos...?

- Si... somos brujos, Alix... - Hermione la mira con un poco de miedo.

- Habrá tiempo para aclaraciones... Todos sabemos de Voldemort... y como fue derrotado por el hijo de James Potter y Liliana Evans... 

Harry se sonroja levemente.

- Si, muchacho... fuiste el niño que vivió.... una gran leyenda... un gran mago...

- N-no tengo ni idea de como lo hice - se defiende Harry.

- Yo te diré... con la fuerza de la amistad... con la fuerza de saber que se sacrificaron para hacer un mundo de paz... Aun cuando no estabas enterado de todo, sospechabas que todos los cambios que hubo en Hogwarts a partir del quinto curso, se hicieron con la finalidad de derrotar al fin a Voldemort y que la tranquilidad volviera a los mundos mágicos y muggles.

Harry asiente lentamente. Misel tiene razón, aun cuando nadie se lo dijo, él sabía que las cosas habían pasado para ayudar al derrocamiento de Voldemort.

- Cuando te dejo esa cicatriz en señal de su derrota, Millie tenía un hijo de 5 años... y yo estaba embarazada. Minerva nunca tuvo hijos, así que quería a sus sobrinos de esta forma. Por la cruza de sangre, Elian fue el único que heredo magia, no así mis hijas, Andrea y 

Alix... en este caso, el gen mágico paso a la tercera generación.

Misel observa a Sheila con una sonrisa.

- Minerva vino a visitarme para decirme de un futuro que nos perjudicaba a todos... la ayude a aclarar su mente, y cambiamos las cosas... le costo la vida... y a Millie también, pero ahora tenemos paz, y donde quiera que estén, son felices de verlos a todos bien... señor Potter, no lo veía desde el funeral de Minerva, se ve tan guapo como siempre.

- Gracias - contesta Harry entre confundido y feliz. Así que había mas personas en esto... y hasta ahora se descubría quienes.

- Al principio creí que todo se quedaría en el pasado... pero cuando Alix entro a trabajar con Hermione... supe que tenía que intervenir para reunirlos de nuevo.

- Entonces - dice al fin Hermione - usted nos unió.... no fue el destino.

- Cariño - Misel la observa con ternura - yo propicie las cosas, pero no te obligue a tener los sentimientos que tienes ahora, o a actuar como lo hiciste... esas fueron tus decisiones solamente. Mi hermana me pidió que hiciera esta reunión alguna vez, y como ven, he cumplido con mi palabra... 

- Gracias - dice Hermione, acercándose a Misel.

- No tienes que darlas... Minerva te quería como a una hija, y con el tiempo, yo también. Solo quería verlos... felices, como siempre debió ser.

Hermione no puede evitar las lágrimas de emoción al saber todo al fin.

- No seas tímida, muchacha, dame un abrazo...

Hermione obedece al acto, abrazando fuertemente a Misel. 

Misel se pone de pie, extendiendo sus brazos, y Sheila corre a abrazarla también, junto a Alix.

- Saben que las adoro, mas que a mi vida... podrán seguir sin mi.

- Mamá...

- No quiero que lloren... porque he sido feliz, mis corazones...

Misel se separa de las chicas, viendo a Elian y asintiendo.

- Gracias, hijo, tu mamá esta muy orgullosa de ti, en donde quiera que este.

- Lo sé, tía... 

Misel saca una varita del bolsillo de su vestido.

- Esta es mi varita mágica... espero que algún día la uses, hija...

Misel le da un beso en la frente a Sheila, y levanta su varita.

- Es de parte de todas nosotras... de Minerva, de Millie, y mía... _¡Florei felide!_

Una luz blanca sale de la varita, chocando en el techo, y haciendo que caigan pétalos de rosas.

- Nos veremos... y sigan con la felicidad que les trae la vida.

Misel se dirige a las escaleras, y Alix trata de ayudarla.

- No te molestes, hija... buenas noches a todos, y gracias por haber venido... un placer verlos a todos.

Misel sube las escaleras, sonriendo, mientras todos la observan.

- No puedo creerlo... - exclama Hermione.

- Que pequeño es el mundo - suspira Ron.

Sheila toma la varita que le dio Misel, y se pone a jugar con ella.

Harry sonríe, pensando en como las cosas se habían solucionado, y Ginny aprieta su mano, dándole su apoyo incondicional, como lo había hecho desde que lo conoció.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas una bruja, y no me lo hayas dicho! - reclama Alix a Hermione.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tu nunca mencionaste nada tampoco!

- Tengo mis razones ¬¬

- Si, ya lo dijiste... además temía que no me creyeras...

- Sé todo sobre el mundo mágico, Hermione, solo prefiero hacerme la loca...

- Como si te costara tanto trabajo...

- ¬¬... cállate... 

- ¿Crees que Misel este bien? - pregunta Hermione preocupada.

- Si... y espero que al menos se queden a cenar - pide Alix - no hay que desperdiciar tanta comida.

Todos asienten, y pasan al comedor, conversando. Alix pide que le cuenten un poco mas de Hogwarts, a pesar de que su madre ya le había hablado un poco de eso.

- Alix, ¿Y por qué eres tan centrada, y no creer en la magia? al menos eso me decías cuando tu mamá mencionaba la magia interior - sonríe Hermione.

- En realidad Andrea y yo aplicamos el dicho 'ver para creer', aun cuando mi mamá era bruja, y ambas lo sabíamos, preferíamos hacer como si no lo supiéramos... 

- ¿De cual decepción hablaron hace unos momentos? - pregunta Ron.

- Ahhh... bueno, verán.... cuando éramos pequeñas, mamá siempre nos hablo de la magia. Papá no estuvo muy de acuerdo, como escucharon, él era muggle... pero mamá siempre nos mostraba cosas que hacia con la varita, era muy divertido. Nos dijo que nosotras también seríamos brujas, y siempre lo decíamos en la escuela.... presumíamos que a los 11 años nos llegaría nuestra carta de Hogwarts... y ese día jamás llego... y cuando le pedimos a mamá que demostrara magia a nuestros amigos, para probarles que al menos ella si era bruja, se negó, diciendo que la magia debe ser mostrada solo a aquellos que puedan entenderla... Fue doloroso soportar las burlas, y decepcionarnos al ver que no teníamos poderes como mamá prometio... por eso no quería que Sheila pasara por lo mismo... pero bueno, creo que en esta habitación son mayoría, así que debo resignarme - sonríe Alix.

- Oye, debiste haberme dicho ¬¬ - Hermione se molesta.

- ¿Así como tu me dijiste que eras una bruja? Estamos a mano.

- Bueno ^^

La velada paso volando, e incluso Alix, que se gano fácilmente la simpatía de Harry y Ginny, había quedado como niñera oficial del pequeño James 'después de todo casi ni trabaja', se burlaba Hermione.

Al parecer todo lo que paso dejo algo en claro: Minerva sabía que si se cambiaba el futuro, Misel estaría ahí para que terminara bien, como dictaba el destino.

Hermione se siente mas tranquila, y duerme con una felicidad enorme... no culparía mas a las decisiones que tomo, pues ahora era feliz... y todo gracias a Minerva y a Misel.

Al otro día, la chica se levanta lentamente. Ron la había dejado en su casa para después acompañar a Harry y a Ginny. No puede evitar sonreír, al recordar el día de ayer. Siempre pensó que Minerva no tenía mas familia que Elian... y una de sus sobrinas estaba tan cerca de ella.

Decide bajar a desayunar, viendo a Alix en la cocina, sentada, tomando un café.

- Hola, Alix - saluda la chica.

Alix mira a Hermione y sonríe.

- Mi madre murió, mientras dormía...

Hermione siente como si una cubetada de agua helada la bañara.

- L-lo siento, Alix...

- No te preocupes... el funeral es a las 3, espero que puedan ir todos.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- No quería molestarte... además quería tomar una taza de café.

- ¿Como esta Sheila?

- Lo tomo muy bien... creo que ambas ya lo esperábamos, especialmente con lo de ayer.

Hermione abraza a Alix, la cual solo solloza.

- La voy a extrañar mucho...

- Lo sé...

Al separarse, Alix limpia sus ojos, sonriendo.

- Pero ahora estará con sus hermanas... que mejor... debo irme, deje a Sheila con Elian.

- Si, no te preocupes, si necesitas algo...

- Gracias... a las 3, en el 'Lote de los senderos'... sabes que ahí esta toda la familia.

Hermione asiente, viendo salir a Alix con melancolía. Le dolía, pero sabía que era feliz... que Misel había sido feliz y que estaba preparada para partir. Pareciera que solo había esperado reunirlos, dejar todo en orden antes de irse. 

Ron habla con Ron por teléfono (ya le había enseñado a usarlo muy bien), y llegaría por ella para ir juntos. Vería la posibilidad de que fueran Harry y Ginny.

Hermione se viste lentamente, pensando que si no pudo ir al funeral de la profesora, al menos si podría despedirse de Misel.

El tiempo le parece eterno, pero recuerda todos los momentos felices desde que conoció a Misel... como si fuera ayer...

_****_

_- Mira, mamá, ella es Hermione Granger, mi jefa._

_- Gusto en conocerla, señora._

_Hermione estrecha la mano de Misel, la cual la observa de pies a cabeza con menuda sorpresa._

_- Vaya, Granger... una brujita peculiar, ¿Eh?_

_Hermione se pone nerviosa, viendo a Misel con duda. _

_- Mamá - Alix suspira - no empieces._

_- No empiezo - sonríe Misel - dime, muchacha, ¿Como estas?_

_- Bien, gracias por preguntar._

_- Na, na, siempre es bueno ser amable... hija, recuerda que iremos a la misa conmemorativa de tu tía Minerva, ya que tu no fuiste al funeral._

_Hermione mira a Alix extrañada._

_- No sabia que tenias una tía de nombre 'Minerva'_

_- Me visitaba poco, solo en los veranos._

_- Muchacha - Misel señala a Hermione - nunca olvides quien eres, preciosa._

_- ¿Disculpe?_

_- Sabes de que hablo... magia interior... iré a cambiar a Sheila._

_Misel sale de la habitación, dejando a Alix y a Hermione._

_- Lo siento, te dije que mi mamá es extraña._

_- Es simpática - sonríe Hermione._

_- No tienes que mentir... pero gracias... _

_****_

¿Como no lo había notado antes? ¡Misel siempre le había dado pistas! Jamás pensó que la tía de Alix fuera la profesora McGonagall... no cabe duda que cuando uno se entera de las cosas es cuando hilvana todos los acontecimientos. Tuvo la verdad frente a ella, y jamás lo noto.

Ron llega con Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Como te sientes, amor? - pregunta Ron.

- Bien... creo que todos ya lo esperábamos.

- Vamos - apremia Harry - llegaremos tarde.

- Si...

Hermione sale con pesar, y guía a los chicos al lugar donde se llevara a cabo el funeral.

Llegan a un enorme lugar, que parece un bosque. 

- Muy bonito - murmura Ginny.

- Aquí solo esta la familia de Alix... abuelos, bisabuelos...

- Si, la profesora fue sepultada aquí... es hermoso.

Los chicos entran, viendo en cada árbol una inscripción... como si fueran lápidas.

A lo lejos ven a muchas personas, reunidas alrededor de un árbol.

- Debe ser ahí - señala Ron.

Al aproximarse al lugar, Hermione nota que Alix, Elian y Sheila tienen unos sombreros negros muy parecidos a los que siempre usaba la profesora McGonagall.

La ceremonia es muy corta, y no hay nadie llorando, o mostrando tristeza. Solo tranquilidad. Poco a poco la gente se retira, dejando a Alix, Sheila y Elian con los chicos. Hermione se acerca a Sheila.

- Hola, nena.

- Hola, tía Mione.

- ¿Como estas?

- Feliz ^-^

Todos observan extrañados a la niña.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué?

- Mamá ya no esta solita... tiene a mi Lita para que la cuide, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Todos sonríen, viendo con ternura a Sheila.

- Ven, nena, vamos a visitar a tu mami para que le dejes flores - Elian toma de la mano a Sheila.

- ¡SI!

- Iré en un momento - se excusa Alix.

- Tío Ron, ¿Quieres conocer a mi mami?

- Claro, cariño, vamos...

- ¿Podemos ir también? - pregunta Harry.

Sheila asiente, y todos se alejan, exceptuando a Alix y a Hermione.

- Alix...

- ¿Sabes? Mi mamá adoraba estos sombreros... por eso siempre los usamos cuando nos despedimos de alguien de la familia... tradición...

- Es una tradición muy simbólica.

- Recuerdo cuando era niña... mamá siempre nos hablaba de la magia, y nos mostraba su varita, con una luz en la punta. Era hermosa - Alix sonríe - y le preguntaba si no dolía, porque a los magos de la televisión los cortaban... y reíamos cuando mamá nos decía que ella no era una vil ilusionista...

Hermione abraza a Alix.

- Pero ahora es feliz... como dice Sheila, esta con Andrea y con sus hermanas... todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar.

Alix se deja caer, con cierto aire de resignación, suspirando.

- A veces quisiera irme con ellas - la voz de Alix se apaga - pero esta niña es fuerte, y yo tengo que ser mas para sacarla adelante.

- Y lo eres, Alix... lo eres.

Hermione se sienta al lado de Alix, y ambas se quedan en silencio, dejando que el aire las reconforte.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Sheila ahora, Hermione?.... No puede quedarse aquí... tendré que irme a Florida con ella...

- Podrías hacer la prueba a ver si soporta el clima de aquí... 

- Pero... ¿Alejarla de sus amigos? No... 

- Consúltalo con ella...

- ¿Sabes? Quiero adoptarla..

- Pero Alix...

- Si, sé que dije que quería que recordara a sus papas... pero aun cuando la adopte, ella los seguirá teniendo presente... y mi mamá siempre me lo pedía... es hora de hacerle caso...

Alix sonríe, y pone un clavel blanco bajo el árbol.

Mientras tanto, con Sheila, la pequeña pone muchas flores cerca de las raíces del árbol.

- Mira, tío, aquí esta mi mamá.... es un roble porque a mi mamá le gustaban mucho...

- Es hermoso.

- Si, como mi mami... Pensé que cuando la abuelita se fuera, me iba a sentir muy sola, pero mi mami los envió a ustedes para hacerme compañía, a mi y a mi tía Alix, y por eso no debemos estar tristes... a mi lita no le hubiera gustado.

Ron abraza a la pequeña Sheila.

- Si, siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

Alix se acerca con Hermione.

- Bien, es hora de regresar, chaparra...

Todos se dirigen a la salida.

- Bueno... yo me despido - se escucha la voz de Elian.

- ¿Te vas tan rápido? - se sorprende Alix - ¡Apenas acabas de llegar!

- Tengo mis negocios, prima... solo vine porque tia Misel lo pidió, no me hubiera perdido esto por nada.... pero yo no pertenezco aquí, y es hora de retirarme... pero vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando...

- Eso espero...

- Nos veremos en unos meses... adiós a todos, y Hermione, es un gusto verte sonreír de nuevo.

Hermione asiente, recordando que Elian no la había visto sonreír en todo lo que la había auxiliado en la magia.

- Ven cuando quieras, Elian - ofrece Alix - siempre es un gusto verte.

- Gracias... por cierto, Harry, te mando saludos Oliver.... lo veo seguido en el trabajo...

- Gracias, salúdalo de mi parte.

- Con gusto...

Elian sonríe, y toma el camino contrario a los chicos. Alix suspira.

- Supongo que tendremos que dejar la casa rápido - planea en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - se queja Alix.

- Chaparra, ahora que tu lita no esta, tengo que irme a Florida contigo..

-¿Y por qué no vivimos aquí...?

-¿Aquí? ¿Y que hay del clima? ¿Y tus amigos?

- ¡Por favor, tía! - pide Sheila - El clima, prometo que no me enfermare, de verdad... no me importan mis amigos, les podré escribir! ¡¡Quiero quedarme aquí, por favor!!

Alix parece sorprendida, pero asiente lentamente.

- Haremos la prueba... pero si te enfermas, nos vamos a Florida.

- Si, lo prometo.

- Alix... ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer algo?

- ¡¡Si, vamos!! - sonríe Sheila.

- Esta bien... espero que no sea molestia...

- Claro que no, bien lo sabes...

Todos se dirigen a comer, charlando en voz baja, mientras Sheila sonríe. Su lita ya era feliz, y todo marchaba bien.... su mamá ya no estaría sola.


	15. Futuras Sorpresas

Capítulo 15: "Futuras Sorpresas"

Un año había pasado rápidamente. Hermione y Ron se habían mudado juntos, y Alix se adentraba poco a poco al mundo mágico, junto a Hermione. Según la chica, ayudaría a Alix y le ayudaría a ella a retomar sus raíces mágicas.

Todo parecía volver a la calma en la vida de Hermione, y las cosas iba muy bien.

- Dios, olvide por completo que tenía que reportarme con Hermione... me comerá viva - se queja Alix, tocando el timbre con cautela.

Alix había decidido regresarle su llave a Hermione, porque quería darle _privacidad_ a la pareja, además ella ya no vivía ahí desde que Sheila se mudó con ella, así que no tenía caso que la conservara.

Al fin le abre Ron, con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Alix.

- Ron, hola n___n'.... - Alix ya les hablaba a todos por el primer nombre - ¿Como estas?

- Muy bien.

- ¿Y como esta ella...?

- Salió... ayudaría a Ginny con la elección de un vestido, te has salvado.

- ¡¡Fiuuu!!.... - Alix respira tranquila - ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero buscar unos papeles, y sirve que tomo un café.

- Claro, adelante.

Alix pasa a la cocina, tomando la cafetera para prepararlo todo, seguida de Ron.

- Oye, Alix, ¿Has notado extraña a Hermione?

- ¿Extraña? ¿Extraña como?

- Nerviosa... como si le pasara algo.

- Mmmm... pues no - Alix abre la gaveta del café - creo que... ¿Qué es esto?

Alix saca un pequeño libro.

- Es un catalogo... ¡¡AHHHH!!

- ¿Qué? - Ron se pone de pie de un salto, dirigiéndose con Alix.

- ¡Es un catalogo de anillos de compromiso! ¿¿TU?? ¿¿TU Y HERMIONE...??

Ron asiente, sonriendo.

- Pienso pedírselo este Viernes... pero es sorpresa, así que no puedes decirle nada.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! - Alix abraza a Ron, emocionada - ¡Por fin! ¡Que maravilloso! ¿Puedo ser madrina? No.. de seguro será Ginny... ¿Al menos puedo ser Dama de Honor? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?

- Aun no se lo pido ^^U

- ¬¬... pero es obvio lo que te contestara... por cierto, ¿Como lo pones aquí? ¡Te descubrirá Hermione!

- De hecho estuvo a punto de descubrirme esta mañana... por eso lo escondí ahí, y olvide recogerlo.

- ¿Casi te descubre? ¿Como?

- Es que se levanto temprano... mas temprano de lo que yo esperaba.

_****_

_- Ron, ¿Qué haces?_

_Ron se levanta rápidamente, escondiendo algo que hojeaba con interés en la primera gaveta que se encuentra._

_- N-nada..._

_- ¿Qué no estabas leyendo algo?_

_- N-no... ¿Y eso? Siempre te levantas a las ocho._

_- Me sentí mal... creo que tengo gripe._

_Hermione se dirige a las gavetas._

_- ¿A donde vas?_

_- Pues... a hacer café, como todas las mañanas..._

_- ¡NO! - Ron se pone frente a ella._

_- ¿No qué? - Hermione lo mira con duda._

_- N-no.... no te molestes, yo te lo haré...._

_- ¡NO! - dice ahora Hermione._

_Ron la observa extrañado._

_- N-no tengo ganas de café... pero lo haré para ti._

_- No te molestes, yo tampoco tengo ganas de tomar café... ¿Y que no tienes que ir con Ginny?_

_- ¡Es verdad!... y ya es tarde... mejor voy primero con ella, antes de matar a Alix por no llegar cuando le dije._

_- Es cierto, la citaste temprano, ¿Verdad?_

_Hermione asiente._

_- En fin, iré a cambiarme._

_Hermione sale, y Ron suspira aliviado._

_- Estuvo cerca -___-'_

_****_

- ^^U... uy, si me va a regañar... pero lo bueno es que no te descubrió.

- Si.

- Y ya que estamos en eso... ¿Como vas a comprar el anillo de MI AMIGA por un catalogo? ¿QUE TE PASA? ¬¬

- Oye, solo quería darme una idea de cual anillo escoger... y esta fue mi mejor opción.

Alix lo mira con una sonrisa.

- Si es así, yo te ayudo a escogerlo n_n

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

- ¿En estos momentos?

- Entre mas rápido, mejor ^^.... no puedo creer que le vayas a pedir a Hermione que se casen... ¡Es tan emocionante!

- Lo sé ^^

- ¿Y por qué el Viernes?

- Bueno...

- ¿Qué?

- Es... es una fecha especial para mi. En realidad tengo dos fechas especiales, pero este Viernes es la mas cercana.

- Mmmm... es primero de Septiembre... ¿Por qué es especial?

- No quiero decirlo ¬¬

- ¿Por qué? Debe ser tonto.

- ¡No es tonto! ¬¬

- ¿Entonces...?

- Es que... este viernes serán 14 años desde que vi a Hermione por primera vez.

Alix mira a Ron con duda.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

- No ¬¬

- ¿Estas diciéndome que llevas la cuenta de los años que conoces a Hermione?

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No.... ¡Es tan romántico! ¿Y como fue? ¡Cuéntame!

- Fue en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts...

- En el tren - recita automáticamente Alix - Hermione ya me había dicho de eso.

Ron niega con la cabeza.

- ¿No fue en el tren? ¿Hermione me mintió?

- No exactamente.... Hermione piensa que ahí fue... pero yo la había visto antes.

_****_

_- ¡Ron! ¡Apúrate o te dejamos!_

_- Ya voy, no soy tan rápido como ustedes ¬¬_

_- Eso es claro, hermanito._

_- Además llevo a Ginny de la mano, y eso me retrasa._

_- ¬¬... pues si tanto te estorbo, me voy con mi mamá._

_Ginny se suelta de Ron, alejándose._

_- Pues como quieras._

_Ron siente un golpe en el brazo, y se detiene, molesto. Al voltear, solo ve a una chica de cabello enmarañado y ojos castaños, la cual sigue caminando como si nada. Parece que la chica lo mira de reojo, pero no se detiene._

_- ¡No me dolió! ¡No hay cuidado! - le grita Ron, enojado - pero que grosera, ojala y no vuelva a toparse conmigo._

_- ¡Ron! ¿Por qué demonios te detuviste?_

_Ron comienza a narrarle todo a su hermano, el cual lo mira extrañado._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Se ve que esa chica te impacto, hermanito._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De que demonios hablas?_

_- La has mencionado los últimos 10 minutos... aburriéndome a morir._

_- Claro que no ¬¬_

_- Si, y te apuesto a que ahora estas pensando en ella._

_- ¬¬_

_- Eso me dice todo._

_- Cállate._

_Pero era cierto. A Ron le era difícil olvidarse de aquellos ojos castaños. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera se disculpo con él por haberlo golpeado. ¡Bah! No importa, de cualquier modo ya no la volvería a ver, así que no tenía porque preocuparse por tonterías._

_****_

- Amor a primera vista - sonríe Alix picaramente - es taaaaaan bonito ^__________^

- ¬¬... podrías fingirlo mejor.

- Hablo en serio, es muy lindo... y me parece bien, en ese caso, vamos a elegir el anillo ^^

- ¿Y que hay de Sheila?

- Elian la recogerá después de la escuela, ya que esta de visita, que haga algo de provecho... además le gusta pasar tiempo con ella, dice que se parece mucho a tía Millie... ¡Así que vamos!

- Bueno... será de ayuda tener asesoría femenina.

- Tu lo has dicho ^_____^

Ron y Alix se alistan, saliendo directo a joyerías (que Alix conoce muy bien).

En casa de Harry, Ginny sacaba muchos vestidos, ante la mirada resignada de Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Y James? - pregunta Hermione.

- Esta con Molly... le encanta cuidarlo.

- Bien, ¿Qué opinan de este?

Ginny les muestra un vestido verde pastel.

- Con cualquier cosa te ves hermosa - sonríe Harry.

- ¬¬... ¿Hermione?

- Es horrendo - dice la chica.

- Tienes razón... por eso te pedí que vinieras, Hermione, si fuera por Harry, saldría hecha un esperpento... no tiene sentido de la moda.

Hermione mueve nerviosamente sus manos.

- Mione, ¿Pasa algo? - dice Harry al verla.

- Es que...

- Si... te ves como asustada - Ginny saca una blusa violeta, mientras busca la falda que hace juego.

Hermione suspira, como dándose valor.

- Tengo un atraso....

Ginny deja caer la blusa, sorprendida, mientras Harry la mira con duda.

- ¿Y por qué te afliges? - Harry acomoda sus gafas - solo paga a tiempo tus cuentas y ya.

- ¬¬ - Ginny niega con la cabeza.

- No, Harry... - Hermione usa toda la paciencia que tiene - quiero decir que.... mi _visita_ no ha llegado.

- Nahhh, de seguro te dirá porque no llego.

- ¬¬X

- Harry, cariño - Ginny se acerca con ternura - coopera con nosotras...

Ginny le da un golpe con la blusa.

- ¡Auuu!

- Bien, parece que ya estas lo suficientemente despierto... Hermione nos quiere decir que probablemente esta embarazada.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???????

Hermione asiente.

- ¿Estas segura, Hermione? - Ginny se sienta al lado de la chica.

- Si... hice una prueba que salió positiva... y ayer fui al doctor.

- ¿Cuanto tienes?

- Dos meses...

Ginny abraza a Hermione, emocionada.

- ¿¿Voy a tener un sobrino?? ¿¿Ya se lo dijiste a Ron??

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? - habla al fin Harry, tratando de salir de su estupor.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¡Ay, Hermione! ¿Miedo de que?

- Bueno... hace días quise plantearle las cosas, para tantear el terreno... digamos que no me fue muy bien.

_****_

_- Ron...._

_Ron y Hermione cenaban tranquilamente._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Alguna vez te gustaría tener hijos?_

_Ron observa a Hermione fijamente._

_- Mmmm... quizás algún día... pero en estos momentos no._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Me acaban de ascender, y tu acabas de publicar tu libro.... deberíamos disfrutar eso sin la presión de un hijo._

_Hermione baja la mirada, jugando con su comida._

_- Además no soy muy paciente con los niños - sigue Ron._

_- No lo parece, por como tratas a Sheila._

_- Tengo facilidad cuando ya están grandes.... si nacieran de esa edad, entonces si seria muy buen padre ^^_

_- Pero el chiste es pasar por la maravillosa experiencia de cuidar bebes._

_- Eso si... pero creo que ahora un bebé no es lo adecuado... quizás unos años mas._

_- Si... quizás..._

_Hermione suspira, tratando de contenerse. Ron no lo sabía, pero Hermione sintió un profundo dolor al escucharlo hablar así... si le decía a Ron, todo acabaría... se sentía entre la espada y la pared._

_****_

- Punto comprobado... mi hermano es un estúpido - se queja Ginny.

- Bueno... Ron no sabe que Hermione esta embarazada... - defiende Harry.

- Hombres... Hermione, tienes que decirle, no puedes esperar hasta que se note.

Hermione asiente lentamente.

- Aunque mi hermano es tan tonto, que quizás piense que engordaste ¬¬

- ¿Y cuando le dirás?

- Pienso hacerlo este Viernes... me invito a cenar, y supongo que voy a agriarle todo.

- No digas eso, Hermione - Ginny la abraza - ya verás que mi hermano tomará con gusto la noticia.

- Espero que si... y si no, estoy lista para salir adelante... con él o sin él.

- ¡Ay, ni lo digas! - se lamenta Ginny.

- Me preparo para todo... - Hermione trataba de sonar segura - espero que al menos ustedes me apoyen.

- Tenlo por seguro - sonríe Ginny - ojala y sea niña ¿Has pensado en nombres?

- No ^^'

- Deberías, luego el tiempo se te viene encima.

- También debes pensar en adecuar una habitación...

Hermione escucha pacientemente todos los consejos y sugerencias con una sonrisa. A ella le parecía muy pronto, pero quizás tengan razón, es hora de ver que va a tener un bebé, y esto modificara su vida totalmente.

Con Alix y Ron, los chicos han recorrido bastantes joyerías por todo el día, aun sin que Ron se convenciera.

- Jamás encontraremos el anillo correcto - se lamenta Ron.

- La verdad, nadie te dará gusto nunca, Ron - se queja Alix, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Los chicos, cansados, deciden detenerse a comer algo.

- ¡Debe ser perfecto!

- ¡Pero si el anillo que quieres no existe! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No es tan difícil, quiero un anillo ni muy ostentoso, ni muy pequeño, que no sea muy brillante, ni muy opaco...

- ¬¬... tienes razón, eso es sencillo de conseguir....

Los chicos suspiran, viendo que les llevara mucho tiempo encontrar el aniño.

- Mmmm...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Ron esta intrigado.

- Tengo un baúl de mi mamá...

- ¿Y eso a mi me interesa por qué...?

- ¬¬... cállate, que quizás este baúl te salve la vida... vamos.

- ¡Pero no he terminado de comer!

- ¡Ya has comido mucho! ¡Andando!

Alix jala a Ron, el cual dejo rápidamente algo de dinero en la mesa. Después de mucho caminar escuchando las quejas de Ron, al fin llegan a la casa de Alix.

- Entra, rápido...

- ¬¬... tu hospitalidad me sorprende.

Alix conduce a Ron hacia el ático, sacando del fondo un baúl lleno de polvo.

- No te haces nada si vienes a limpiar de vez en cuando - se queja Ron.

- Ayúdame, y con mucho gusto lo haré - corresponde ella.

Alix abre el baúl, desatando mucho polvo. Mientras Ron tose, la chica busca algo en el fondo del baúl.

- ¡Aquí esta!

Alix saca un estuche, mientras Ron la observa con duda.

- Ábrelo - sonríe la chica.

Ron obedece, viendo una cadena de plata, delgada, con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

- Es hermoso - felicita Ron - pero no entiendo.

- Ahí tienes tu _cadena de compromiso_.

- ¿Cadena de compromiso? - repite Ron dudoso.

- Si... mira, esta cadena era de mi mamá... de hecho, tía Minerva se la paso a tía Millie, y tía Millie a mamá... como una tradición. Mamá se la dio a Andrea, y es curioso, porque todas ya están muertas ^^U...

- ¬¬... linda tu historia.

- Ya, ya... yo no la quise usar porque no me gustan las cadenas, pero para Hermione significaría mucho, ya que pertenecía a personas que ella quería mucho, y 

sería original... todo el mundo propone con un anillo... y es hora de romper la tradición, ¿No? - sonríe Alix.

Ron observa la cadena, y asiente.

- Eres un genio, Alix.

- Lo se n___n

- Nada podrá estropear esto... será perfecto.

Ron sonríe ampliamente, imaginando como será todo. No sabía que quizás, por cosas que no podría controlar, su proposición se verá estropeada.


	16. Lagrimas, Risas y Proposiciones

Capítulo 16: "Lagrimas, risas y proposiciones"

Alix y Ron estuvieron muy misteriosos, en opinión de Hermione, pero no le dio importancia, tenía otras cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar. ¿Como tomaría Ron la noticia?... Estaba por averiguarlo, ya que era viernes. Los días se fueron volando, y no sabía si estaba preparada para decirle... mejor en otra ocasión... ¡No! Era ahora, o nunca.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Vas a vestirte, o que?

Hermione levanta la mirada, viendo a Alix entrar a la cocina.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

- Ven, te ayudare a escoger el vestido que te pondrás... es una noche especial.

Hermione la mira sorprendida y nerviosa.

- ¿P-por qué dices eso?

- Debe serlo, conseguí esas reservaciones para Ron y cuesta mas de lo que crees... para que Ron me lo haya pedido, la hace especial.

Hermione siente una leve punzada. Iba a arruinar la noche especial que con tanto esmero organizo Ron.

En la habitación de la chica, Alix había comenzado a sacar vestidos.

- ¡Este es perfecto! - Alix saca un vestido negro.

- No creo que...

- ¡Nada! Andando, póntelo.

Hermione suspira, y se dirige a cambiarse.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? - pregunta Alix.

- No me queda...

- ¿Como no te va a quedar? ¡Te quedaba flojo hace tres meses!

- ¡Pues ya no!

- A ver, sal.

- No ¬¬

- ¡SAL!

Hermione sale del vestidor, con la prenda ceñida a su cuerpo, y con el cierre a medio subir.

- Vaya... no bromeabas.

- ¬¬

- Déjame ayudarte...

Alix se acerca a Hermione, tratando de subir el cierre.

- Trata de meter la panza, mujer.

- ¡Eso hago!

Después de mucho intentar, Alix suelta el cierre, resignada.

- No subiría ni por un milagro... ¿Como pudiste engordar en 3 meses, mujer?

- ¡No he engordado tanto!

- Pues no sé... te he visto mas llenita.

Hermione se deja caer en la cama, con tristeza.

- No me va a quedar nada de mi ropa - se lamenta la chica.

- No, no, no... no seas tan fatalista... ¡Ya sé! ¡El vestido rojo! ¡Póntelo!

Hermione asiente, dirigiéndose al vestidor de nuevo.

- ¡Y no te preocupes! - le grita Alix - ¡Mucho ejercicio y comidas balanceadas te harán volver al buen camino.

Hermione sale, con el vestido rojo puesto, el cual le queda a la medida.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya esta... ahora déjame peinarte.

Hermione se observa en el espejo, mientras Alix le hace un peinado de gajos. pensaba posponer la noticia de su embarazo hasta que tuviera mas valor, pero ya comenzaba a notársele... no podía retrasarlo mas.

- Ya estas... ¡Perfecta! ^^

- Gracias, Alix.

- Ay, Hermione, ¿Por qué la cara triste? Deberías estar contenta.

- Si... lo sé...

- ¡Hermione! - se oye la voz de Ron en el piso inferior - ¿Ya estas lista?

- ¡Espera un poco mas! ¡Me falta poco! - le contesta la chica.

- Bien... me voy, sonríe, mujer.

Hermione asiente, y Alix sale de la habitación. Al bajar, ve a Ron en la sala, esperando pacientemente.

- Buena suerte - le desea Alix antes de salir.

- Gracias - sonríe él.

Alix sale de la casa, viendo a Elian y a Sheila afuera, al parecer esperándola. Elian tiene una bolsa en su mano.

- ¡Al fin! - celebra el chico.

- No festejes tan rápido... necesito que cuides a Sheila esta noche.

- Sabes que no hay problema, mientras me quede aquí, me encanta cuidar a la niña... pero, ¿Por qué el cambio de planes?

- Antes que nada, ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Elian le extiende la bolsa a Alix, la cual sonríe.

- Hermione se veía muy triste - comienza a explicar Alix - y tenía un plan alterno por si esto pasaba... iré al restaurante a ver que todo este bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y la reservación?

- Previniéndome, hice dos reservaciones cuando Ron me lo pidió.

- Pero te verán allá, ¿Como piensas explicarlo?

Alix saca una peluca rubia de la bolsa, poniéndosela.

- Listo n___n .... tenía todo calculado.

- Veo que tuviste tiempo de planearlo ¬¬

- También necesito que me lleves al lugar lo mas rápido que puedas, tengo que llegar antes que ellos. A Hermione solo le falta maquillarse, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo.

- ¿Te han dicho que estas loca?

- Algunas veces... ¡Pero vamos! ¡Perdemos tiempo!

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunta Sheila, frotándose los ojos.

- Dormirás conmigo hoy, nena - le sonríe Elian.

- ¡Yupii! Tu si eres divertido ^____^

- ¬¬... después ajustare cuentas contigo... ¡Vamos!

- Esta bien.

Sin saber como, los chicos llegan con un tiempo record al restaurante.

- Iré por ella mañana.

- No te apures... y no hagas ninguna locura.

- Aja...

Alix entra al restaurante, viendo a la recepcionista. Lo bueno fue que eligió una mesa separada de la pareja, así menos notaran su presencia. La chica suspira. Es hora de comenzar.

- Solo quiero ver que estén bien, Harry - se escucha una voz de chica.

Alix voltea, reconociendo la voz inmediatamente ¡Ahí estaban Harry y Ginny? Pero... ¿Por qué?

- Harry, Ginny, ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunta Alix, acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Alix? - Ginny la mira sorprendida - Por Dios, ¿Qué te paso en el cabello?

- Ahhh... es una peluca n_n'

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí, Alix? - pregunta ahora Harry.

- P-pues... - Alix suspira - miren chicos, no les voy a mentir, vengo a vigilar a Hermione y a Ron.

- ¡Qué bien! - celebra Ginny - ¿Podemos acompañarte?

- Amor, no creo que...

- ¡Claro! - celebra Alix - hice la reservación para 4 personas... me iba a sentir como una tonta yo sola.

- Pero no es conveniente que...

- ¡Perfecto! - dice Ginny ignorando a Harry - vamos ^-^

Alix se acerca a la recepcionista.

- ¿A que nombre esta su mesa?

- Misel McGonagall...

- Muy bien, señorita Misel... lamentablemente tenemos reglas de etiqueta en este restaurante... si el caballero no tiene una corbata, no puede entrar... y aunque ustedes no están totalmente de gala, haríamos una excepción por la anticipación de su reservación.

- Bien... Harry, ¿Por qué no te trajiste una corbata? ¬¬

- Lo siento, no sabía que íbamos a jugar a los _espías_.

- Ya, ya, toma...

Alix saca de su bolsa una corbata amarilla, y Ginny se encarga de colocársela correctamente a Harry.

- ¿Cargas una corbata en tu bolso? - Ginny se sorprende.

- Cuando Elian viene, siempre lo hago, le encanta ir a restaurantes elegantes, pero no vestirse adecuadamente para eso.

- Listo...

- Bien, pase, señorita Misel, síganme.

Una vez instalados en su mesa, Harry observa con duda a Alix.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta ella.

- ¿Para que te registraste con el nombre de tu madre? 

- Pensé que sería mejor un nombre falso ^^

- Será una noche de sorpresas - suspira Ginny.

- ¿No me digan que ustedes saben...? - Alix los mira con duda - ¡Claro, con razón están aquí!

- ¿Tu sabes también? - Harry le pregunta sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Aunque me entere por casualidad.

- Bueno, no quería decirlo.... pero es muy obvio - observa agudamente Ginny.

- ¿Si? Juro que si no hubiera encontrado ese catalogo, no sabría nada.

- ¿Catalogo? - Harry mira a Ginny - no sabía que ya venían por catalogo.

- ¡Pues claro que vienen por catalogo! - exclama Alix - aunque no son de muy buena calidad.

- Para eso fue con el especialista, ¿No? - sonríe Ginny.

- Exacto, aunque nadie tenía lo que buscaba... es muy especial.

- Debe tener al mejor - defiende Ginny.

- Eso si... pero al final lo mas simple es lo mas original - sonríe Alix.

- Mmmm... quizás - apoya Ginny, pero parece no entender mucho de lo que Alix quiere decirle.

- Da igual, sigo sorprendido de que las pruebas de embarazo vengan por catalogo - agrega Harry acomodando sus gafas.

Un silencio reina entre los tres, hasta que Alix parece reaccionar.

- ¿Pruebas de embarazo? ¡Yo hablaba de anillos de compromiso!

- ¿¿Anillos de compromiso??

Los tres se miran de nuevo, y las chicas gritan emocionadas.

- ¿¿Ron le propondrá matrimonio a Hermione?? - pregunta Ginny

- ¿¿Hermione esta embarazada?? - dice al mismo tiempo Alix.

Los tres asienten. Ginny y Alix se abrazan felices.

- ¡Y se lo dirá esta noche! - sonríe Ginny.

- Oh... Ron se lo propondrá esta noche también...

Harry niega con la cabeza, mientras las chicas suspiran.

- Algo me dice que habrá problemas - pronostica Ginny.

- Espero que no - Alix mueve sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- Ya llegaron - anuncia Harry.

Los tres voltean, viendo llegar a Ron y a Hermione. La pareja se sienta en una mesa lejana, pero visible para los chicos.

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? - halaga Ron.

- Gracias... tu también luces muy bien.

- Hermione... esta noche es especial para mi... porque hoy, hace 14 años, me enamore perdidamente de ti al verte por primera vez... y ese sentimiento no ha disminuido... me di cuenta de que solo soy feliz cuando tu estas a mi lado.

Hermione sonríe, un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias, eso es muy dulce.

- Y tu eres muy bella... gracias a ti mi vida esta completa.

- Señor, su vino - interrumpe el mesero.

- Oh, si...

El mesero sirve dos copas, y Ron observa agudamente que el mesero pone el collar en la copa... ya había hablado con los encargados para que todo saliera al pie de la letra, y justamente había pedido un vino tinto para que no se notara el collar.

- Alix, Ginny y Harry también se percatan de esto.

- ¡Que romántico! - exclama Alix.

- Mi hermano puede ser lindo de vez en cuando - se jacta Ginny.

- Que original - sonríe Harry.

En la mesa de la pareja, Ron levanta su copa.

- Brindemos por nosotros.

Hermione sonríe, y detiene al mesero, el cual estaba a punto de marcharse.

- Disculpe, ¿Me lo puede cambiar por agua mineral?

- ¿QUÉ? - pregunta Ron sorprendido.

- Si... no quiero tomar alcohol.

- ¡Pero es una noche especial! ¡Debes tomarlo!

- Ron, ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Es que DEBES tomarte la copa!

- Ya te dije que no quiero - alega Hermione - ¿Me lo cambia por agua mineral, por favor?

El mesero toma la copa de Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por supuesto, Madame.

En la mesa de Alix y compañía, todos observan estos acontecimientos con aflicción.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclama Alix.

- Hermione no puede tomar alcohol.

- Y el mesero se llevo la copa con el anillo.

- Pues tendremos que evitarlo.

Alix se pone de pie, interceptando al mesero.

- Disculpe, yo tomare esa copa.

- Madame, si me permite un momento, enseguida le llevare una copa nueva a su mesa.

- ¡Pero quiero ESA copa! - alega Alix.

- ¡Esta copa debe ser regresada a la cocina, madame, permítame y...!

Alix toma la copa rápidamente, corriendo a su mesa.

- Alix, que intrépida n__n'

- Oye, es el collar de mi madre ¬¬

- ¿Como que el collar de tu madre?

- Las explicaciones después...

- Pero el mesero lo puso en la copa, de seguro sabía de todo esto, ¿No?

- ¬¬... no arruines mis ideas.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

- Obsérvenme...

Alix saca el collar con un tenedor, limpiándolo en una servilleta.

- Psssttt... niño...

Un niño que vendía flores cerca de la mesa de los chicos, se acerca a Alix.

- Ven, te daré una buena propina si vas a la mesa de aquel señor pelirrojo y...

En la mesa de Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada al mesero, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

- Ron, ¿A quien buscas?

- ¿Y-yo..? ¡A nadie, a nadie! ¿Y por qué no quieres tomar alcohol?

- Me provoca dolor de cabeza... y tengo que decirte algo importante...

- ¿En serio? Yo también..... 

- Bien... ¿Quieres decirme tu primero tus noticias?

- No, empieza tu... apuesto a que no serán tan sorprendentes como las mías...

- No estés tan seguro - Hermione da un largo respiro - bien, aquí voy....

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, un pequeño niño se acerca a Ron.

- Señor - el pequeño jala el saco del pelirrojo - lo buscan en la recepción.

- ¿A mi? ¿Quien?

- Una muchacha muy guapa y rubia.... que lo espera para decirle algo importante.

Hermione observa agudamente a Ron, el cual se pone demasiado nervioso, y se pone de pie.

- Permíteme un momento, Hermione.

- Si, salúdame a Susan - dice la chica, molesta.

- ¡No creo que sean Susan! - trata de defenderse Ron.

- ¿Cuantas rubias que te conozcan y sean guapas puede haber?

- Enseguida regreso...

Ron se dirige a la recepción, pensativo. ¿Quien podría buscarlo...? Cuando llega, casi se va de espaldas.

- ¿¿Alix??

- Exacto ^_^

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Salvándote la vida, como siempre.

- ¿Salvándome la vida? ¡Me has metido en mas problemas de los que crees!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ese niño le dijo a Hermione que me buscaba una chica rubia y muy guapa!

- ¿En serio? ¿Dijo que soy muy guapa? ^______^

- ¬¬... ¡ALIX!

- Bueno, bueno, ya, toma...

Alix saca el collar de plata, y se lo da a Ron.

- Se lo robe al mesero ^^U

- ¬¬U..... gracias, supongo...

- Pero regresemos conmigo, ¿De verdad dijo que soy muy guapa?

- ¬_¬ ... me voy, a ver como le explico este lío a Hermione.

- Dile que la recepcionista te llamo porque yo te hable por teléfono para decirte que mañana debes entregar los informes de la edición del libro de Hermione - sonríe Alix.

- Cielos... que habilidad para improvisar tienes.

- Así me verás...

- Oye, pero la recepcionista no es rubia.

- ¿No has escuchado el termino _cambio de turno_?... ¡Ahora ve!

- Si...

Ron se dirige de nuevo con Hermione, mientras Alix se acerca a Ginny y a Harry.

- Listo - celebra ella - todo arreglado.

- ¿Salió como esperabas?

- Si... pero al niño le daré una propina mas grande de la que esperaba... dijo que soy muy guapa n_________n

- ^^UUU

Hermione observa como Ron se sienta de nuevo, y ella lo mira interrogante. Ron le explica las cosas tal y como Alix se lo planteo, y sorprendentemente, la chica le creyó.

- Esa Alix.... Siempre hablando por cosas de trabajo.

- Se preocupa por nosotros.... en fin, ¿Y cuales eran las noticias que me ibas a dar?

- En realidad es solo una... pero creo que te impactara como si fueran 100...

- A ver, ya me intrigaste... ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo... Ron.... bueno, sé que tomábamos nuestras precauciones, y no fue algo que planeamos...

- Dios, ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

- Pues... creo que... tengo... ahm.... estoy _un poco embarazada..._

- ¿Embarazada? Hahahaa.... esa es buena broma, Hermione, pero en serio, dime, ¿Que pasa?

Hermione suspira. Ya se esperaba algo así.

- No estoy bromeando, Ron.

Ron la observa fijamente, y nota la seriedad de su expresión.

- ¿¿EMBARAZADA?? ¡¡¡PERO COMO!!! ¡¡Nos cuidamos!! ¡¡No podemos tener un bebé ahora!! ¡¡No lo planeamos, y no estamos listos...!!

- Quizás tu no, pero yo si... sé que no lo planeamos, pero simplemente paso.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! - Ron aun no salía de su estupor.

- Es mas o menos la reacción que me temía de tu parte... no te preocupes, Ron, no te estoy exigiendo nada, podemos salir adelante sin ti.

- ¡Pero ese bebe es mío! ¿Verdad?

- ¡CLARO QUE ES TUYO! - se ofende Hermione - sé que todo esto te cae de sorpresa, y especialmente cuando no quieres bebes... pero no podemos cambiarlo, y yo si aceptare a este niño con alegría y satisfacción... si tu no, no importa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...

- Pero yo...

- Buenas noches, Ron, y disculpa por haberte arruinado la velada...

- ¡No, es que...!

Antes de que Ron pudiera seguir, un grupo de meseros se acerca con un enorme pastel.

- ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! - gritan todos a coro, mientras Hermione se levanta, y se aleja de la mesa.

Ron quiere alcanzarla, pero los meseros le bloquean el paso, cantando _feliz cumpleaños_.

- ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!! - exige Ron - ¡Yo no cumplo años, se equivocaron de mesa!

Los meseros se observan confundidos, mientras Ron corre a alcanzar a Hermione, y la detiene a medio restaurante, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

- Ron...

- No digas nada - dice el chico, aun agitado.

Ron toma delicadamente la mano de Hermione, hincándose, mientras todos los clientes del restaurante posan su mirada en ellos.

- Ron, ¿Qué haces? - se sonroja Hermione.

- Hermione... tu eres la luz que me ilumina siempre... te necesito casi como el aire que respiro, y me he dado cuenta que no quiero pasar ni un solo día de mi vida separado de ti..

Ron saca la cadena de plata de su bolsillo.

- Y porque te amo profundamente, quiero preguntarte... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione siente como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento de la emoción, mientras unos _ahhhh_ de sorpresa se escucha de los clientes, los cuales esperan ansiosos la respuesta de la chica.

- Si - musita al fin Hermione - si acepto... me casare contigo.

Ron se pone de pie, besando eufóricamente a Hermione, la cual comienza a llorar de emoción.

- Pero el bebé...

- Será genial... ya tendremos la familia completa...  

Ron le pone delicadamente el collar de plata a Hermione, la cual lo observa con duda.

- Se parece al que tenía Misel...

- Es el que tenía Misel... regalo de Alix, quería que nuestro compromiso fuera lo mas original y significativo posible...

- No sé que decir - la chica solloza - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Creí que me ibas a abandonar!

- Jamás de abandonaría - Ron la abraza fuertemente - te amo, recuérdalo.

- Yo también...

Sin poder contenerse mas, Alix, Ginny y Harry se acercan a la pareja.

- ¡¡Felicidades!! - grita Alix, a todo pulmón.

- ¿¿Alix?? - Hermione la mira con duda - ¿Qué haces con esa peluca?

- ¿Adivina quien fue la rubia que me solicito en la recepción? - le sonríe Ron.

- ¿¿Tu lo sabías??

- ¡Sorpresa! - sonríe Alix.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que se vayan a casar!! - Ginny abraza a Hermione.

- Enhorabuena, Ron - Harry abraza a Ron, felicitándolo.

Alix toma las manos de Hermione, y comienza a saltar, feliz.

- No puedo creer que te vayas a casar... ¡¡TE VAS A CASAR!! ¡Y vas a tener un bebé! ¡¡Y yo soy muy guapa!! ^_____^

- ¿Qué? - Hermione no entiende lo ultimo.

- Larga historia - alega Ron.

Los chicos se abrazan de nuevo, felices. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Ron y Hermione se iban a casar... ¿Serían felices para siempre?

**Notas de la autora:**

**No, el fic no termina aquí, así que aquellos que esperaban las palabras 'Fin'... aun falta ^^U (y no me miren así, me emociono escribiendo ^^U)**


	17. Preparando el Gran Acontecimiento

Capítulo 17: "Preparando el gran acontecimiento"

- ¿Estas nerviosa? - pregunta Ron, apretando suavemente la mano de Hermione.

- Un poco... no sé como lo tomarán mis padres...

- Ni los míos.... pero tenemos que decirles algún día, ¿No crees? 

- ¿No sería mejor mandarles una carta avisándole que nos casamos?

- Tentador... pero hay que enfrentarlos...

- Esta bien... 

- Si te consuela, de ahí siguen mis padres... y no será mas fácil que con los tuyos...

- No estés tan seguro...

En eso estaban los chicos, cuando la puerta frente a la que estaban se abre de repente, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño.

- ¡Hermione! Ya sabía yo que era tu voz... ¡Alan, Hermione esta aquí! Dios, hija, ¿Por qué no tocas como la gente decente? 

- Estábamos a punto de hacerlo, mamá...

Hasta ese entonces, la señora Granger repara que su hija no va sola, sino que un pelirrojo pecoso la acompaña... y están tomados de la mano.

- Oh... veo que no vienes sola... debiste avisar, ¿Donde están tus modales?

- Madre, tengo 5 minutos aquí y ya has criticado todo lo que hago, ¿Te falta algo mas? ¬¬

- No... pero dame tiempo y encontrare mas cosas...

Hermione suspira. Desde que no había regresado a Hogwarts, la relación con sus padres había empeorado, en parte porque la chica los culpaba de su decisión... y ellos la entendía, y en cierta forma _cooperaban _a esa causa.

- Pero pasen, pasen....

La señora Granger se hace a un lado, dejando pasar a los chicos. Para Ron no pasa desapercibido como la señora Granger no le quita la mirada de encima.

- A la sala, Hermione, a la sala - la reprende la señora Granger al ver que la chica se dirige al comedor - ¿Cuando has visto que recibamos a las visitas en el comedor, niña?

- ¬¬... madre, deberías tomar clases de macramé o algo.... Ya sabes, para que tengas un pasatiempo aparte de fastidiarme.

- Creo que ninguno sería igual de divertido.

Ron no puede evitar reír con estos comentarios. Con razón Hermione titubeaba al entrar.

En la sala, el señor Granger, al ver a Hermione, se levanta apresuradamente y la abraza emocionado.

- ¿¿Como esta mi niña??

- Hola, papá ^^... me da mucho gusto verte.

- A mi también, muñeca... Ya no te acuerdas de visitar a tus padres, hermosa.

- No había tenido tiempo, papi.

- Nunca tiene tiempo para sus padres esta muchacha - se queja la señora Granger.

- Ya, ya, Henrietta, no molestes a la nena.... 

Para Ron era obvio con cual de sus padres se llevaba mejor Hermione. Hija única, es obvio que tuviera un gran apego a su papá.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - el señor Granger posa su mirada en Ron, el cual se había quedado de pie en la entrada de la sala.

- Yo...

- Me eres familiar - dice la señora Granger, acercándose al pelirrojo - pero no sé de donde... lo que si sé, es que fuiste novio de Hermione, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Mamá! - Hermione la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Así que _novio_? - el señor Granger frunce el entrecejo - ¿Y cual es tu nombre, muchacho?

- Ron... Ron Weasley - el pelirrojo no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidado.

- ¿Weasley? - la señora Granger respinga - ¿Qué no se apellidaban igual esos amigos tuyos a los que visitabas en verano, Hermione?

- Mamá, Ron es un brujo... es mi viejo compañero de Hogwarts...

Los señores Granger intercambian miradas, sorprendidos.

- ¿¿Pero como...??

- ¡Creímos que ya no tenías contacto con ellos!

- Nos encontramos por casualidad en una fiesta... y pues reanudamos la amistad...

- ¿Y por eso llegaron de la mano? - cuestiona inocentemente la señora Granger.

- E-eso... ahm....

- ¿De la mano? - el señor Granger examina de pies a cabeza a Ron - bien, veo que ya son novios... esta bien... pero te tengo vigilado, muchacho...

- Papi - le pide Hermione - Ron es muy bueno, ¿Recuerdas a sus papas? De hecho el papá de Ron nos defendió en el callejón _Diagon_...

- Ahhh... es cierto, pero de todos modos ¬¬

- Disculparas a mi esposo, Ron, pero es muy posesivo con su _joyita._

- No tiene porque disculparse, lo entiendo perfectamente - se tranquiliza Ron.

- Bueno, siéntense, siéntense... la inspección ya termino - sonríe la señora Granger.

Los chicos obedecen, sentándose frente a los señores Granger.

- Hermione, habla ya, nos dijiste que tenías noticias emocionantes - la señora Granger mira a su hija con duda.

- Ahm... si... bueno... no sé como decirlo...

- ¿Pasa algo? - el señor Granger se alarma - ¿Te lastimaron? ¿FUE ÉL?

- ¡No, no, no, papá! - Hermione da un respiro - es que... parece... según los doctores y una prueba que me realice... como que estoy _embarazada_....

Los señores Granger casi se caen de la sorpresa, y Ron, por su parte, también esta anonadado. 

- _"Creí que les diríamos primero de la boda"_ - le susurra el pelirrojo.

- _"Lo peor primero" - _lo alienta ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿¿¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA??? - el señor Granger se pone de pie, furioso - ¡Por su bien, dime que este muchacho es el padre!

- Si, Ron es el papá.... 

- ¿¿Embarazada?? Ay, hija, con tantos métodos anticonceptivos que hay... primero hubieran esperado a casarse...

- ¡Henrietta, no la alientes! ¿Como puedes estar embarazada, sin casarte? 

- Papá.... no fue algo que planeamos...

- ¬¬.... ¡ESO ES OBVIO! 

- Pero igual queremos a este bebé... y además ustedes siempre me han dicho que querían nietos... ¿Quien los entiende?

- Bueno, eso si, Alan, no deberíamos quejarnos... tiene una pareja... malo que hubiera sido por esos métodos modernos de inseminación... 

El señor Granger se sienta de nuevo, tratando de calmarse.

- Pero es una pequeña, Henrietta... es muy joven para ser mamá.... 

- Alan Granger, o tus lentes necesitan aumento, o debes dejar de ver a Hermione con ojos de papá sobreprotector... ya no es una niña... es toda una mujer, es hora de que forme su propia familia....

- Pero... parece que fue ayer cuando la lleve a la primaria... ¿Recuerdas? Con su vestido azul, y sus mallas negras... y su listoncito azul... diciendo que ella no sería igual a las otras niñas, y que se pondría lo que ella quería, aun sin combinar... y ese día hizo una composición.... 

La señora Granger se acerca a su esposo, sonriendo, mientras Hermione intercambia miradas con Ron.

- ¿Esta bien tu papá?

- Tardara un rato... siempre toma así las noticias.... 

- ¿Siempre?

- Si... la ultima vez que lo hizo, fue cuando decidí mudarme.... Duro, fácil, media hora recordando cosas de mi niñez... es mejor dejarlo desahogarse...

Ron observa a su futuro suegro, el cual niega con la cabeza, mostrándole una foto en un marco plateado a su esposa, la cual solo dice _'ha crecido mucho'._

_****_

_- Papá..._

_- Hola, preciosa, ¿A donde vas?_

_- Ahhh... A ningún lado, quería hablar contigo y con mamá..._

_- ¡¡HENRIETTA, VEN AQUI!! ¡¡HERMIONE QUIERE HABLARNOS!!_

_La señora Granger llega al despacho._

_- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo galletas en el horno, y no quiero que se quemen, así que espero que sea rápido..._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?_

_- Bueno.... es que... ya tengo 18 años... y creo que...._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Es hora de mudarme... ser independiente..._

_- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE??????_

_- Bien por ti, hija, necesito el espacio de tu cuarto - sonríe la señora Granger._

_- ¡Henrietta! Hija... ¡¡¡Eres una pequeña!!! ¡No puedes mudarte!_

_- Alan, ya tiene 18... no la puedes encerrar para siempre..._

_- Pero... parece que fue ayer cuando fue su primer día en el kinder, ¿Lo recuerdas? Con su overol azul.... y sus colitas en listones... y su loncherita.... recibió una estrella de premio ese día.... _

_La señora Granger suspira, y Hermione se pone a leer algo en lo que su padre termina con sus recuerdos._

_- .... y ahí fue cuando se le cayo su primer diente de leche... tan pequeña, nos sorprendió...._

_En eso una campana resuena en la casa._

_- ¡Uy, las galletas están listas! - la señora Granger se pone de pie - tu sigue, cariño, yo te escucho..._

_La señora Granger sale, dejando a su esposo recordando, y a Hermione hojeando un libro._

_- ... y el perrito nos siguió, nuestra pequeña pensó que cuando dijimos que se había perdido, era porque todos los perros se iban a peder, fue tan tierno, y además..._

_Hermione mira a su papá, y niega con la cabeza. Iba para largo._

_****_

- Pues... no tenemos tanto tiempo - dice Ron al escuchar el relato de Hermione - debemos decirle lo de la boda...

- ¿¿¿¿BODA???? - el señor Granger se pone de pie - ¿¿TE VAS A CASAR CON ESTE MUCHACHO??

- Su nombre es Ron, papá ¬¬ - se queja Hermione.

- ¿Te vas a casar? ¡Hija, que maravilloso, felicidades! ¡Creí que te ibas a quedar para vestir santos!

- ¬¬... mamá...

- ¡Tu siempre de alcahueta de tu hija! ¡Se casa, y somos los últimos en enterarnos! ¿Y quien es este joven? ¡Yo no lo conozco, no sé de que familia proviene! ¿Que tal y es un malandrín? ¿Donde quedo la decencia de pedir tu mano en matrimonio? ¡A ver, dime!

- Papá, esas son tradiciones viejas....

- ¡Esas tradiciones jamás serán viejas! 

- Ya, cariño, tranquilo.... Deberías agradecer que nos avisa, conociéndola, de seguro tenia planeado decirnos por carta ya que se hubieran casado...

Hermione sonríe tímidamente, su mamá la conocía muy bien.

- Y no veo uno anillo en tu dedo, ¿Qué clase de compromiso es este? - el señor Granger mira a Hermione fijamente.

Hermione busca en su cuello, mostrándole la cadena de plata.

- Es una cadena de compromiso - sonríe ella.

- ¬¬... ¿Así que ustedes son los que van a romper la tradición de la familia Granger de pedir decentemente a las damas en matrimonio? ¡Haberse visto semejante cosa!

- Alan...

- ¡No, Henrietta! ¿Una cadena de compromiso? ¿Donde has escuchado eso?

Hermione se acerca a su papá, y lo toma de las manos.

- Papi... yo lo amo.... y no me gustaría ver que no te agrade.... ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tu no le agradabas al abuelo? ¿Quieres que Ron pase por eso también...? 

El señor Granger observa con comprensión a Hermione.

- Claro que no... se ve que es un buen muchacho... pero eres mi única hija... y ahora estas embarazada... te vas a casar, y te olvidaras de nosotros... saldremos de tu vida... Siempre has sido solo de nosotros, y saber que ahora te compartiremos...

- Papi... 

Hermione abraza a su padre con fuerza.

- No me perderán, al contrario... has ganado una familia mas grande... apuesto a que se llevaran bien con los papas de Ron... y tendrán un nieto a quien consentir...

El señor Granger besa en la frente a su hija.

- Bienvenido a la familia Granger, muchacho - sonríe el señor Granger, separándose de Hermione y abrazando a Ron.

- Gracias, señor...

- No seas tímido, dime _papá_... siempre quise tener un varón, ¿Sabes? Ahora tu serás como el hijo que nunca tuve...

La señora Granger abraza a Hermione, con cariño.

- Felicidades, hija... te queremos.

- Lo sé mamá...

- Bien, ¿Y para cuando es la fecha del evento? - pregunta el señor Granger, sentándose de nuevo.

- Aun no lo hemos decidido - sonríe Hermione.

- ¡Perfecto! Nos da tiempo de apartar _'El paraíso de las flores'... _es difícil conseguirlo si no se tienen los contactos adecuados, pero creo que puedo lograrlo... - el señor Granger sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿¿En serio?? ¿¿'_El paraíso de las flores'??_... ¡Papá, sería genial!

Ron observa a Hermione con duda, y el señor Granger parece percatarse de esto.

- Es un gran lugar, donde las flores crecen siempre, y una hermosa cascada hace al conjunto perfecto... Hermione siempre soñó con casarse ahí....

- Si... Pero también es decisión de Ron - agrega sensatamente la chica.

- Donde tu quieras esta bien, amor... y mas si siempre has soñado tener tu boda ahí... quiero que sea el día mas especial de tu vida.

Hermione lo mira emocionada, y no puede evitar las lágrimas de emoción. 

- Gracias, cariño - Hermione le da un tierno beso en la boca.

- Ahhh, el amor - la señora Granger mira a la pareja conmovida - entonces es tiempo de que hables con tus amigos, cariño, para avisarles que nuestra nena se va a casar...

- Si, tienes razón...

- ¿Se quedan a comer, hija?

- No, mamá... aun tenemos que ir con la familia de Ron a avisarles...

- Parece que no somos los últimos en enterarnos después de todo - la señora Granger les guiña un ojo.

- ^^u.... 

- Nos da mucho gusto, hija, y recuerda avisarnos la fecha para confirmar con los amigos de tu papá...

- Si, mamá...

- Bueno, vayan, vayan.... porque quiero organizar una comida con toda la familia... será genial - la señora Granger comienza a imaginar todo el asunto.

- Ahm... si mamá.... 

Los señores Granger acompañan a Ron y a Hermione, abrazándolos como despedida.

- ¡Te llamaremos después para fijar la fecha, Hermione! - le dice su madre.

- Mamá, no tienes que gritar ¬¬

- Es para que se te grabe mejor...

Hermione abraza a su papá de nuevo.

- Gracias, papi....

El señor Granger sonríe, viéndolos partir.

- Ahí va nuestra bebé, Henrietta...

- Querrás decir nuestra mujercita... ¿Puedes creer que vamos a ser abuelos? Tan joven que me veo...

- Los años no pasan por ti, amor ^^

- ¬¬... Aunque te burles.

- No es burla, mujer...

Los señores Granger sonríen, y entran de nuevo a su hogar, asimilando las grandes noticias que recibieron. Creyeron que iba a ser un día común de su vida... y ahora eran abuelos, y ya tenían un yerno.

- Ron, ¿A donde vamos? - pregunta Hermione.

- No puedo llevarte con _polvos Flu_ a la madriguera... Puede hacerle daño al bebé.

- ¿Y...?

- Tu no te preocupes, llegaremos, que es lo importante... Muy simpáticos tus padres...

- Si... lamento lo que paso.

- No tienes que hacerlo... Entiendo a tu papá... solo de imaginarme que mi única hija aparece con un perfecto desconocido... ¬¬.... grrrr... si tenemos una niña, se quedara encerrada hasta los 40.

- ^^'... ahm... claro, amor... ¿Ya le dijiste a tu mamá?

- No.... si tu sorprendiste a tus padres, yo lo haré con los míos...

Los chicos siguieron platicando de la boda, y viendo posibles fechas, hasta que por fin llegaron a la madriguera. Luce en total silencio.

- Quizás tus papas no están - dice Hermione. 

- No, por eso quise venir a esta hora, es cuando los dos están aquí... que raro...

Ron abre la puerta, y ambos entran, viendo todo extrañamente tranquilo.

- Que raro.. ¿¿Mamá?? ¿¿Papá??

Después de unos minutos de silencio, se escuchan unos pasos cercanos.

- ¡¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!!!!

Hermione y Ron miran hacia la cocina, de donde la señora Weasley sale totalmente furiosa, con una sartén en la mano. Detrás de ella, el señor Weasley sonríe, siguiendo a su esposa.

- ¡¡HASTA QUE POR FIN APARECES!! ¿¿Cuando pensabas visitarme y darme las noticias??

- Mamá, yo...

- ¡Nada de _mamá yo'_, eres un desconsiderado! - la señora Weasley guarda silencio, y posa su mirada en Hermione - Hermione, linda, toma asiento, descansa, no es bueno para el bebé que estés mucho tiempo parada... ¡Ayúdala, Arthur!

- Voy, mujer ^^'...

El señor Weasley acompaña a Hermione, y ambos se sientan en el comedor.

- Así esta mejor, linda, ¿Como has estado? Los años no pasan por ti, te ves muy linda.

- Gracias, señora Weasley, lo mismo digo de usted...

- Nada de _señora Weasley_, dime mamá Molly, como todas mis nueras... aunque para serte sincera, tu eres la que me cae mejor, linda...

- Que amable... ^^...

- ¿¿QUÉEE?? ¿¿Como sabes de todo esto??.... - Ron mira a su madre sorprendido - Ginny... ¿Qué no se puede quedar nada?

- ¡NI DIGAS NADA DE TU HERMANA! ¡Si no es por ella, no me entero que ya te vas a casar, y que seré abuela! ¡Y que Hermione es la novia! ¡¡HERMIONE!! ¿¿Qué clase de hijo desconsiderado eres?? ¡¡Sabes que me preocupaba que no encontraras la adecuada, con todas esas novias que tuviste....!!

- Mamá...

- ¡Nada de _mamá!_ ¡Es muy tarde, jovencito! ¡Sabes perfectamente que siempre pensé que tu y Hermione eran la pareja perfecta! ¿Recuerdas cuando me escribiste y me dijiste que iba con otro chico al baile de Hogwarts?...

- Mamá... - Ron comienza a perder la paciencia, al ver su vida intima revelada.

- ¡Y luego con eso de que era novia de Harry! ¡Un lío total! ¡Y todo para que anduvieras con todas esas chicas que nada bueno te dejaban! ¡Y ahora que encuentras a la de tus sueños, y que nos agrada a todos, lo ocultas! ¿Qué clase de hijo eres?

- ¡¡¡MAMÁAAA!!!

- Si ya estas enterada, ¿Podemos evitar esta monserga, y podrías dejar de ridiculizarme frente a mi futura esposa, por favor?

La señora Weasley lo mira con cierto enojo, pero asiente lentamente.

- Esta bien, lo guardare para después... ¡Hermione, linda!

La señora Weasley corre con Hermione, abrazándola efusivamente.

- Que bueno es verte por aquí, y que regresas a mi Ron por el buen camino...

- Mamá ¬¬.

- Si, si, esta bien... ¿Y como te sientes, hija?

- Muy bien, y feliz... gracias, señora....

- Ah, ah, ah - regaña la señora Weasley.

- Es decir, _mamá Molly_.... me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo.

- A nosotros también - interrumpe el señor Weasley - por fin tendremos contacto mas directo con una familia _muggle._

- Arthur - suspira la señora Weasley - ¿Y para cuando es la fecha?

- Aun no la tenemos - dice Ron, sentándose al lado de Hermione - quería sorprenderte, y el sorprendido fui yo.

- Si Ginny ya me tenia al tanto de todo... incluso del porque te fuiste, Hermione, debió ser muy duro para ti...

- Pero ahora se me ha compensado, señora... _mamá Molly_.... y soy muy feliz...

- Que gusto, hija... Y les encantara saber esto... '_Magia del amor'_ esta disponible, cualquiera fecha que decidan...

- Oh, oh - se alarma Ron.

- ¿_Magia del amor?_ ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Hermione.

- Es un salón de fiestas, hija, es tradición Weasley que todos se casen ahí... nosotros nos casamos en ese lugar, y también nuestros hijos... Es hermoso... y como Ron es el único que falta de casarse, será muy especial... 

Hermione observa a Ron con aflicción.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Molly al ver la cara de los chicos.

- Es que... Ya le habíamos dicho a los papas de Hermione que la boda sería en el mundo _muggle_...

- Ah - la señora Weasley luce decepcionada - bueno, si... esta bien... supongo, es mi ilusión ver a mi ultimo hijo casarse decentemente en una tradición Weasley... pero si quieren quitarme todo eso, no importa...

- Es que... mis papas quieren invitar _muggles_ también... y no saben del mundo mágico...

La señora Weasley saca un pequeño pañuelo, y comienza a limpiarse unas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo... supongo que tendré que ver con tristeza como mi ultimo hijo rompe la tradición de los Weasley... generaciones se han venido abajo...

- Molly - Arthur trata de consolarla - nuestros hijos se han casado ahí, ¿Que tiene de malo que Ron no lo haga?

- ¡Es un Weasley! Y romperá la tradición - solloza Molly.

- Mamá...

Hermione suspira, apretando los puños.

- Haremos la boda ahí, _mamá Molly_...

- ¿¿En serio?? - la señora Weasley sonríe ampliamente - ¡¡Gracias, hija!! ¡Ya sabía yo que tu eras la indicada para Ron, y que ibas a entender!! 

- Es tradición - sonríe tímidamente Hermione.

- ¡Así es! ¡Será preciosa, lo prometo! ¡Todo quedará divino! Y te ahorrare mucho trabajo, con tu embarazo no te puedes agitar mucho.... iré a preparar la cena, y espero que se queden... Ven, Arthur, vamos a prepararlo todo.

- Si, felicidades muchachos - les sonríe el señor Weasley - y a mi también debes llamarme _papá Arthur_ - el señor Weasley le guiña un ojo a Hermione.

- Lo haré con gusto - sonríe ella.

Los señores Weasley se adentran a la cocina, dejando a la pareja sola.

- No tenías que hacerlo, Hermione...

- Ron, es tradición.... además tu mamá se puso muy triste... estoy segura de que mis papas entenderán...

- Eso espero...

- Tus papas recibieron mejor que los míos la noticia... y me dio gusto que me recibieran así...

- Pues claro, ya no fue sorpresa... y todo por la chismosa de Ginny... ya verá cuando la vea ¬¬.

- ^^U..... 

Los chicos se quedan a cenar con los señores Weasley, los cuales tienen grandes planes para la boda. 

Muchas cosas que preparar, y aun sin una fecha, eso si que era ironía. Al fin llegaron a casa, y descansaron ampliamente después de ese largo día... Al fin les habían dicho a sus padres del asunto... ahora solo faltaba fijar la fecha.

Al otro día, Hermione se levanta con ánimos, y muy alegre.

- Vaya, nos levantamos de buen humor - exclama Alix al verla entrar a la cocina, radiante de felicidad.

- La verdad si... ¿Quien te abrió?

- De seguro el fantasma ¬¬... Ron, por supuesto... ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

- Tengo antojo de comida China...

- ¿Para desayunar?

- No me juzgues ¬¬

- Bien, bien... la mandare pedir... ¿Como les fue con sus padres ayer?

- Muy bien, ¿Puedes creer que los mas difíciles fueron mis papas?

- No tanto... tu eres hija única, y Ron tiene muchos hermanos... era de esperarse...

- ¬¬... deja de apoyarme... Por cierto, tengo que hablar con papá, pásame el teléfono.

- Oye, soy una chica muy guapa, no puedes ordenarme asi ^_____________^

- ¬¬U... ya supéralo, Alix, de seguro el niño no veía bien o algo así.

- Te quemaras en el infierno ¬¬ - Alix le pasa de mala gana el teléfono a Hermione.

- Que delicada - sonríe Hermione.

Hermione comienza a marcar, mientras Alix busca el numero del restaurante al que ordenara la comida China.

Después de llevar un tiempo conversando, Hermione comienza a entristecerse, siendo notado por Alix.

- Si papá... sé lo que dije.... papá, es tradición de la familia de Ron... ¡Claro que ustedes también cuentan!.... No, papá.... papá, no vayas a llorar, por favor ¬¬... no seas tan melodramático.... papá.... si, entiendo que ya se habían ilusionado... si, sé que quieren invitar a sus amigos _muggles_.... no.... papá.... pero papá..... si... esta bien... adiós...

Hermione cuelga el teléfono, sintiendo una gran tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? No es bueno para el bebé que te pongas así...

- Papá... se molesto por todo este asunto...

- Te dije que no debimos cancelar eso, ya le habíamos dicho a tus padres...

Las chicas voltean, viendo a Ron, el cual entra a la cocina, sentándose frente a Hermione.

- Pero a tu mamá le dio mucha ilusión nuestra boda ahí....

- Tus padres nos sugirieron un lugar primero...

- ¿Cual es el problema? - pregunta Alix, mientras marca el numero del restaurante.

Los chicos le explican a grandes rasgos su dilema.

- Si no la hacemos con tus padres, me odiaran de por vida - se queja Ron.

- Y si no lo hacemos con tus padres, se sentirán muy tristes... no podría hacerles eso.

- ¿Y por qué no la hacen en los dos lugares? - sugiere Alix.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues si... Ya ves que aquí se hacen bodas por el civil, y por la iglesia... ¿Por qué ustedes no hacen una boda en el mundo _muggle _y una en el mundo mágico? Así sus padres estarían felices, y podrían invitar a todos sin excepción... 

Hermione y Ron se miran, y sonríen.

- ¡Que buena idea, Alix! - la felicita Hermione.

- Las chicas guapas somos muy inteligentes ^_________^

- ¬¬'... ¿Cuanto es el tiempo de superación para eso, Alix?

- Déjame disfrutarlo....

- Aja... ahora solo falta una fecha - dice Hermione.

- ¿Tienen alguna en mente?

- No...

- Yo tengo una.... _16 de Marzo..._

- ¿16 de Marzo? ¿Por qué el 16 de Marzo?

- Pues.... es fecha especial para mi...

- Cierto, dijiste que tenias dos fechas especiales - sonríe Alix - ¿Que hace tan especial a esta?

- Ten en cuenta, amor, que para ese entonces ya tendría casi ocho meses de embarazo... 

- Lo sé... pero me gustaría mucho que fuera en esa fecha...

- Bueno... no creo que sea mucho inconveniente, Hermione...

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

- Si, supongo que esta bien... podríamos hacer una de las bodas en la mañana, y la otra en la noche... Para que ambas fueran el mismo día...

- ¡Es perfecto! - celebra Alix.

- Pero no te escapas tan fácilmente, amor, ¿Qué tiene de especial el 16 de Marzo?

- Los dejare solos - sonríe Alix.

- No es necesario, Alix, después de todo eres como de la familia... y puedes saberlo...

- ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias! 

- No cambies el tema, Ron, y cuéntanos que tiene esa fecha de maravillosa ¬¬...

- Bueno... esa fecha es...

Ron comienza a narrarles lo especial de la fecha a las chicas, que lo escuchan con gran interés.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Voy rápido, ¿Eh? ^^U... bueno, solo los preparo, porque el fic esta a punto de tener las inevitables palabras... '**El fin'**... planeo que el capítulo 20 sea el ultimo (o cuando mucho haré 21 o 22 ^^').... van a decir '¿Y a nosotros que nos interesa eso?', bueno, solo quería hacerlo oficial, porque si me paso del 22, alguien debe darme un zape, ¿Oki? (apuesto a que habrá muchos voluntarios ^^')_


	18. Fue un 16 de Marzo

**Capítulo 18: "Fue un 16 de Marzo..."**

Hermione y Alix observan fijamente a Ron, el cual no sabe como empezar su relato.

- Amor - apremia Hermione - ¿Nos vas a contar, o solo estamos viendo la vida que se nos escapa?

- Yo tengo que ir con Elian, así que si te apuras no me enojo ^^

- Es que... de seguro pensarán que es tonto...

- Pues si no nos dices, no lo pensaremos - sonríe Hermione.

- Esa no es opción, Hermione, yo quiero saber ¬¬ - regaña Alix.

- Esta bien... pero no se vayan a burlar...

- No, te lo prometemos - dice Hermione.

- Oye, no prometas por mi, si me causa gracia, me reiré - reitera Alix.

- ¬¬... no seas así.... las chicas _muy guapas_ no son malas.

- ¬¬U... chistosa.

Ron suspira.

- Bueno, les diré... pero no se rían ¬¬

- Ya te dijimos que no... que manera de crear misterio, Ron...

- Fue el 16 de Marzo... en el cuarto curso en Hogwarts...

- ¿En Hogwarts? Yo todavía estaba ahí...

- Si, lo sé... 

- ¿Pues que paso? ¿Hermione se desnudo o algo así?

Ron y Hermione observan a Alix extrañados.

- Le das tanto misterio, Ron, que prefiero darles mi final ^^

- ¬¬... como decía... desde que me levante ese día... supe que algo pasaría...

- ¿Te cayo una tabla encima?

- ¡Alix! ¬¬

- Perdón, perdón =P

_****_

_- ¡Levántate, Ron, se nos hace tarde!_

_- Ya voy... Harry, no tengo ánimos.... creo que estoy enfermo._

_- Te enfermaras mas cuando Snape nos ponga doble tarea por llegar tarde... ¡Vamos!_

_Ron se levanta con pesar. Tenía un presentimiento, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo._

_Una vez listos, Harry y Ron bajan al gran comedor.... y Ron siente que el aire se le escapa. Ahí estaba Hermione... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Era su amiga de siempre! ¿Por qué ahora los nervios frente a ella?_

_Se sentaron, y la chica les sonrió ampliamente._

_- Llegan tarde..._

_- Díselo al dormilón que esta a mi lado._

_- Me sentía mal, y aun así me obligaste a venir ¬¬_

_- ¿Te sientes mal, Ron? ¿En serio?_

_Hermione pone su mano en la frente de Ron para tomarle la temperatura. No nota que el pelirrojo se sonroja totalmente, pero Harry si._

_- No estas caliente..._

_- Pregunta de nuevo - se burla Harry._

_- ¡Cállate!_

_Hermione los mira con duda._

_- Como sea, no creo que tengas fiebre, Ron, pero deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey por si las dudas..._

_- No quiero preocupar a nadie, probablemente no es nada._

_- Nada, nada, es mejor que nos aseguremos. Yo puedo acompañarte en uno de los descansos, si quieres._

_- Bueno..._

_- Debo irme, la biblioteca estará llena en estos momentos, así que debo aprovechar para escabullirme y dejar estos libros que olvide regresar ayer... ¡Nos vemos en Pociones!_

_Hermione se aleja del gran comedor, y Ron no puede despegar la vista de la chica. Se veía linda cuando se preocupaba._

_- Ron, pásame la mantequilla, ¿Quieres?_

_Ron no escucha nada._

_- Ron... ¡RON! ¡¡Tierra llamando a Ron!! _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_

_- Que me pases la mantequilla, **amorcito** - Harry se ríe por lo bajo._

_- ¬¬.. ¿Por qué me dices así?_

_- Vamos, Ron, es obvio que te gusta nuestra amiga Hermione... y no te culpo, en el baile se veía sensacional..._

_- ¡OYE! ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad..._

_- A mi no me gusta Hermione - se defiende Ron comiendo una tostada con mermelada._

_- Si, como digas, pásame la mantequilla, desde hace media hora te la pedí..._

_- ¿Por qué crees que me gusta? ¿Hice algo para demostrarlo?_

_- No, que va, solo ser el mas obvio y celoso de todos, ¿Ahora si me pasaras la mantequilla?_

_- Pero no me gusta.... será mejor que lo aclare con ella, por si piensa que me gusta... _

_- Aja... ¿La mantequilla?_

_- No, mejor voy ahora, ¿Para que esperar? _

_Ron se pone de pie, alejándose del gran comedor también, y dejando a Harry solo._

_- Lo que es la terquedad... ¡Hey, Seamus! ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?_

_- Lo siento, Harry, se acabo..._

_- ¬_¬.... no es mi día de suerte._

_En la biblioteca, Ron ve a muchas chicas en una mesa, al parecer molestas._

_- ¿Qué les pasara?_

_Busca a Hermione con la mirada, y al encontrarla, siente como el piso se abre debajo de él._

_Esta con ese Viktor Krum.... Ese idiota.... ¿Qué hacia con él? Y se veía muy feliz, sonreía bobamente.... estaba pidiendo a gritos que la salvara de platicar con ese bodrio... no podía abandonarla, es su amiga._

_Ron se aproxima a ellos, tomando a Hermione del brazo._

_- Ron, ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Vamos, es hora de pociones..._

_- Adelántate, estoy platicando con Viktor._

_- Tiene que ser AHORA._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Ron se pone nervioso._

_- Porque... ahm... porque... Harry..._

_- ¿Le paso algo a Harry? ¿Esta bien? _

_- Si, pero... - Ron parece recapacitar - no, me pidió que te buscara..._

_- ¡Entonces vamos! Lo siento, Viktor, después seguiremos conversando..._

_Hermione ni siquiera espera la respuesta de Viktor, sale corriendo a las mazmorras. Al llegar, ve a Harry muy tranquilo, acomodándose en las hileras de atrás._

_- ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo esta bien?_

_- Ahm... si... _

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- No pude comerme mi pan con mantequilla, si es lo que te preocupa - Harry la mira extrañado - ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si... pero Ron dijo.... Ron..._

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_- Tu amiguito me engaño para que dejara a Viktor en la biblioteca... _

_Ron se acerca con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿¿Como pudiste hacerme esto, Ron?? - reclama Hermione - ¡Con esto no se juega, creí que Harry estaba en peligro!_

_- Te dije que no.... solo me pidió que te buscara, ¿Verdad, Harry?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡No metas al pobre en esto! ¿Como pudiste...? ¡Estaba con Viktor!_

_- Pasándole información prohibida..._

_- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_

_- Lamento interrumpir su amorosa discusión - interrumpe Snape con voz tranquila - pero quisiera dar mi clase, si no es mucha molestia... 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor... y si siguen ventilando su vida privada en mi clase, serán 50... ahora siéntense._

_Hermione fulmina a Ron con la mirada, y se dirige al lado de Harry. No le habla a Ron para nada, y sale de Pociones sola._

_- Ay, Ron... esos celos no te llevan a nada._

_- No sigas con lo mismo, Harry ¬¬_

_- ¿Yo? ¡Tu eres el que la aleja!_

_- ¡Ella debería estar conmigo y no con ese!_

_Harry observa a Ron sorprendido._

_- Creo que deberías decírselo a ella..._

_- No puedo creer lo que dije... es solo nuestra amiga..._

_- Para mi si... pero es obvio que para ti no..._

_- Gracias por tu profundidad ¬¬_

_- Cuando quieras ^^_

_Hermione se acerca a los chicos, haciendo que Ron se ponga excesivamente nervioso._

_- ¿Listo? - le pregunta la chica a Ron._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Listo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? __¡Fue Harry!_

_- Oye ¬¬_

_Hermione los mira dudosa._

_- No sé de que hablen, pero yo me refería a que si estabas listo para ir a la enfermería._

_- ¿A la enfermería?_

_- Si, ¿Recuerdas? Dije que te iba a acompañar en el descanso... _

_Ron y Harry intercambian miradas. Aun molesta con él, la chica se preocupaba por su bienestar._

_- No es necesario - Ron suspira - estoy bien._

_- No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, Ronald Weasley, vas a ir, y se acabo - Hermione lo mira duramente._

_- ¬¬... no me vas a dar ordenes a mi..._

_Ron observa a Hermione y su mirada estricta._

_- Pensándolo bien, creo que no esta de mas ir ^^U_

_Ron y Hermione se dirigen al castillo, mientras Harry esboza una sonrisa._

_- ¡¡¡¡ME INVITAN A LA BODA!!!! - les grita antes de que los chicos entren al castillo._

_- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunta Hermione, ya que no entendió._

_- Nada... ignóralo..._

_Los chicos están silenciosos, incluso cuando Madame Pomfrey revisa a Ron._

_- No parece tener nada, señor Weasley, pero por precaución... tómese estas píldoras._

_- Madame Pomfrey, si..._

_- Ah, ah, ah... tómeselas, y no discuta._

_- Si..._

_- Pueden irse..._

_Ron y Hermione salen de la enfermería._

_- Espero que te mejores - Hermione da media vuelta._

_- Hermione - Ron la toma de la muñeca, haciendo que voltee._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Lo siento..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo lamento.... no debí interrumpirte cuando estabas... con Krum..._

_Hermione lo mira dudosa._

_- Vaya, Ron.... esta bien, no hay problema... solo porque me costaba entenderle lo que me quería decir ^____^'_

_Ron mira la sonrisa de Hermione, y se siente el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Se veía hermosa.... ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?_

_ - Será mejor que vayamos a Herbología..._

_- Si..._

_Todo el día Ron se la paso admirando a Hermione. La chica, ensimismada en sus libros o en tareas, ni siquiera se había percatado de esto, pero Harry conocía muy bien a su amigo.. y sabía que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos._

_- Me voy a dormir - anuncia Hermione - mañana quiero amanecer descansada para la clase de transformaciones, será genial, ¿No lo creen?_

_- Si... muy hermosa - suspira Ron._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que si, que muy interesante - trata de corregir Harry._

_- Ah... bueno, mejor descansen ustedes también, ¿Eh?_

_- Si, buenas noches, Hermione._

_- Buenas noches..._

_La chica desaparece escaleras arriba, siendo observada por sus amigos._

_- Romeo, despierta... - Harry mueve a Ron._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cual Romeo?_

_- Jajaja... Ron, si que te dio fuerte..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿A mi? ¡Claro que no!_

_- ¡Hey Ron!_

_Harry y Ron ven a Seamus y a Dean que se acercan._

_- Cuenta, Ron, ¿Que tienes en la cabeza, eh?_

_- Si, ¿Desde cuando te gusta Hermione?_

_Ron se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello._

_- ¿Por qué dicen eso?_

_- Mira, Ron... prueba A... esa cara de idiota que tienes..._

_- O es amor... o nunca la habíamos notado - se burla Dean._

_- Y prueba B.... mi cuestionario de **Historia de la magia**..._

_Seamus extiende una hoja de pergamino a Ron, el cual la despliega y lee en voz alta._

****

****

**_¿Quien fue el alquimista mas famoso de todos?_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

****

**_¿En que año se promulgo la ley muggle de defensa a los callejones?_**

**_19 de Septiembre de Hermione Granger._**

****

**_¿Como fue llamado el primer objeto que se tramito de manera ilegal con magia?_**

**_Hermione Granger_**__

_Ron deja de leer, negando con la cabeza. ¿Como había hecho tantas idioteces en un solo día? Debía ser una especie de record._

_- Y así tooodo el cuestionario, Ron - Seamus lo mira con picardía._

_- Hey, Seamus, ¿Qué Hermione no cumple años el 19 de Septiembre?_

_- Estas en lo correcto, Dean, y mira Ron, no tendría objeción con tus respuestas, si supiera que el profesor Binns las hará válidas... _

_- Lo siento, Seamus... lo volveré a hacer..._

_- Ron, avíspate, o te la bajan - aconseja Dean._

_- Ese Viktor Krum no se anda por las ramas - apoya Seamus._

_- Gracias..._

_Dean y Seamus se van a los dormitorios, mientras Harry sigue riéndose de su amigo._

_- Ya, Harry... no te burles también..._

_- Ron, jamás pensé verte así... y menos por Hermione..._

_- Yo mismo lo negaba... pero ¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que la vi... algo especial surgió dentro de mi... ella es la mujer de mi vida, Harry..._

_- Ron, Ron, ¿No crees que te estas precipitando?_

_- No, Harry... te lo aseguro... estamos destinados a estar juntos... y algún día nos casaremos._

_- Claro.._

_- ¡En serio! Bueno... no puedo asegurarlo.. pero lo que si te digo... la amo... y siempre la amaré..._

_- Vamos a dormir..._

_- Si..._

_Los chicos se van a los dormitorios, pero Ron luce una gran sonrisa. Al fin había admitido que amaba a Hermione... después de 4 años de negarlo. Un nuevo futuro se vendría con esto, y este es un día especial... fue el día en el que se dio cuenta que su vida no tenía sentido sin Hermione._

_****_

- Y por eso es especial.... porque fue un 16 de Marzo cuando note que eras la mujer de mi vida... que te amaría siempre...

Ron, al notar el silencio de las chicas, levanta su mirada, y Alix tiene un pañuelo, mientras Hermione lo mira conmovida.

- Ron.... yo....

- ¡¡¡Que lindo!!! Dios mío, ¿Por qué no hacen mas como tu?

- Soy único - sonríe Ron.

Hermione se acerca a Ron, y lo besa tiernamente.

- Te amo - dice ella en un susurro.

- Yo también...

- Esto ya se puso muy meloso... me voy, Hermione, te veo mañana para las invitaciones y el vestido...

- Si...

- Ron, eres todo un galán - sonríe Alix - lastima que tus hermanos ya estén casados.

- ^^U....

Alix se despide con un movimiento de mano, y sale, dejando a los enamorados con sus recuerdos. Hermione jamás pensó que ese día había tenido algo significativo en su vida... así que un 16 de Marzo fue cuando todo comenzó.... un amor que supero cosas inigualables... y que se mantendría fuerte sin importar los obstáculos.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

****

**_¿Me extrañaban? Oki, no contesten ^^_**

****

**_Me han convencido... lo haré mas largo... (voces raras: ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!), pero solo hasta el 25.... del 25 no me puedo pasar, ahí si, si me paso, alguien debe golpearme (no tantos, solo uno ^^U), pueden ser 25 o menos... pero 26 ya no... sería mucho (aunque en un principio tenía pensado hacerlo de 30, muaja... oki, ignoren esto).... Así que espero que les siga gustando el fic ^^:_**

****

****


	19. Elizabeth Weasley Granger

Capítulo 19: "ELIZABETH WEASLEY GRANGER"

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí....

Hermione y Alix llegaban a casa de Molly Weasley, acompañadas de la señora Granger.

- Hermione, insisto: La cena debió ser en mi casa - se queja la señora Granger.

- Mamá... es mejor hacerla en 'La Madriguera', además las esposas de Fred y George estarán aquí también...

- Disculpa, 'bombilla'....

A Alix le daba por llamar a Hermione '_bombilla_' por el parecido de la figura de la chica con un foco de luz.

- ¬¬... si, ¿Qué quieres? Y no me llames así...

- Yo no estoy embarazada, ni tengo parentesco, ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¡Como dices eso! - Hermione mira con sorpresa a Alix - ¡Tu eres importante para la familia! Eres como mi hermana... debes estar aquí...

- Si, Alix... - apoya la señora Granger - y hablando de familia, ¿Donde esta Sheila?

- Bueno... Elian vivirá aquí hasta la boda... dice que se merecía unas vacaciones... entonces Sheila se queda con él y con Crookshanks..... y con 'Michu'...

- ¿Quien es Michu?

- El gato de Sheila... como Hermione no debe tener contacto con los gatos, entonces todos viven con Elian... debo decir que eso lo desquicia... mi misión en la vida se ha cumplido - sonríe Alix.

- Tengo ganas de ver a la pequeña - la señora Granger suspira - hace mucho que no van a visitarme.

- Ya, mamá... llegamos...

Antes de que Hermione pudiera tocar en la madriguera, se escuchan muchos grititos provenientes del interior. Cuando la puerta se abre, una mujer pelirroja y regordeta esta para recibirlas.

- ¡Hermione, hija! Que bueno que llegas...

- Hola, mamá Molly ^^'.... - sonríe Hermione.

La señora Granger observa la escena entre sorprendida y molesta.

- Mamá Molly... ella es mi mamá, Henrietta Granger...

Molly jala a Hermione al interior, y observa a la señora Granger de pies a cabeza. A su vez, la señora Granger hace lo mismo. Después de un tiempo prolongado, ambas se abrazan, felices.

- ¡Un placer conocerla, señora Weasley! - sonríe la señora Granger.

- Oh, por favor, llámeme, Molly... Somos familia.

- Entonces lo mismo va para usted...

Molly repara en Alix, que aun sigue parada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Y este primor quien es...?

- Ahh, mamá Molly... ella es Alix. Alix, la mamá de Ron, Molly Weasley.

Alix sonríe tímidamente, y extiende su mano en forma de saludo. Molly toma la mano de la chica, y la atrae hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡No seas tan tímida! Eres parte de la familia, y sin ti, este par no estaría unido.

- G-gracias... debo decir que si fui parte importante - sonríe Alix.

- ¡Pasen, pasen! Las chicas están en el jardín de atrás... será una reunión de chicas...

- ¿Reunión de chicas? - Hermione se extraña.

- Si, hija... decidí hacerla hoy, antes de la cena familiar.... pronto sabrás para que es...

Hermione no entiende mucho, como Alix, pero la señora Granger sonríe picaramente.

- Entonces vamos al jardín...

Todas se encaminan al jardín, y al llegar, ven a otras 3 chicas, sentadas en una enorme mesa, y platicando amenamente.

- ¡Hermione esta aquí! - celebra Ginny.

Todas se ponen de pie, y se aproximan a las recién llegadas.

- ¡Hermione! Creí que ya no vendrías - sonríe la pelirroja.

- Se me hizo un poco tarde por lo del ultrasonido...

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Era hoy! - Alix golpea con la palma de su mano su frente, haciendo ademán de que no lo recordaba.

- Yo no entiendo a estos jóvenes, ¿Para que saber que tendrás? Es mejor la sorpresa - la señora Granger niega con la cabeza.

- Te apoyo, Henrietta, y aunque también se puede saber con métodos mágicos, no hay nada como la incertidumbre de saber que será.

- ¡Hermione! Miren nada mas esa pancita - una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio se acerca a Hermione, poniendo su mano en el vientre de la chica.

- Gracias, Kattie ¬¬...

- ¡Ay, mujer! Pero si no se te nota casi nada.... ¿Estas segura de que tienes cinco meses? Cuando Ginny esperaba a James, parecía una pelota - la otra chica, que tenia el cabello negro y ojos café oscuro sonríe ampliamente.

- ¬¬'... ¡No es verdad! - se queja Ginny - ¡Es solo que soy de complexión...!

- Delgada - dicen la señora Weasley, la rubia y la de cabello castaño al mismo tiempo.

- ¬¬'

- Bien, Mamá, Alix... ellas son Kattie Bell, esposa de George, Angelina Johnson, esposa de Fred, y Alix ya conoce a Ginny, hermana de Ron, y esposa de Harry.

La señora Granger extiende su mano, saludando de beso en la mejilla a las recién presentadas, y lo mismo hace Alix.

- Ella es Alix Mclester, una amiga muy querida - explica Hermione a Kattie y Angelina.

- No tienes que explicarlo, ya sabemos mucho de ella - dice Kattie observando a Alix.

- Aun no me pueden comprobar nada - sonríe Alix, tratando de romper la seriedad de las presentaciones.

Todas sonríe, y la señora Weasley les indica que vayan a la mesa, para seguir con la charla.

- En serio, Hermione, parece que no estas embarazada - sigue sorprendida Angelina.

- Le digo que parece un bombillo de luz ^^ - agrega Alix en tono alegre.

 - ¡Ay, si, tienes razón! - apoya Kattie.

- ¬¬'...

- Agradécelo, Hermione, no querrás parecerte a Ginny... cuando esperaba a James, estaba hecha una bola.

- ¬¬U

Hermione y Ginny intercambian miradas de comprensión.

- Eso es mas genética - alega Ginny en su defensa.

- Disculpa, amor - interrumpe la señora Weasley - pero cuando me embarace de Bill, no se me notaba nada... fueron los otros seis niños que vinieron después los que me descompusieron la figura... especialmente tu... con esa...

- Cabezota - completa Ginny.

- Exacto ^^ - sonríe la señora Weasley.

- ¿Y aun no piensan tener hijos, Kattie, Angelina?

- Ganas no faltan, Hermione... pero ¿Te imaginas que salgan igual que los padres? No quiero ni imaginarlo - sonríe Angelina.

- Es un riesgo que aun no queremos correr - apoya Kattie.

- Ya, dejen hablar a Hermione - pide Ginny.

Todas observan a Hermione con duda.

- Ahm... ¿Y que quieren que les diga? ^^U

- ¿Como que '_que quieren que les diga'_? - regaña la señora Granger.

- ¡El ultrasonido, mujer! - grita Angelina, tratando de contener la emoción que esto le causaba.

- ¡Ah, eso! ^^'.... 

Todas observan a Hermione con incredulidad.

- ¡Nos tienes en ascuas! - Ginny comienza a mover las manos nerviosamente.

- Creí que habían dicho 'la sorpresa es mejor' - dice Hermione tranquilamente.

- ¬¬'... ¿De cuando acá me escuchas, hija? - la señora Granger suspira.

- ^^'.... comencé hoy.

- Bueno, ya, ¿Nos vas a decir o que, bombilla? - pregunta Alix fastidiada.

- NO ME DIGAS ASI ¬¬'.... fue algo muy divertido ^^... 

_****_

_- La doctora estará con ustedes en un momento - dice una enfermera, dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos en el consultorio._

_- Gracias..._

_- ¿Estas segura de esto del ultrasonido? - Ron mira a Hermione con duda - Quizás no sea buena idea.._

_- Ron, es lo mejor, así también sabremos si el bebé esta bien, y es sano._

_- Bueno, bueno.... Mira, Hermione, como en el dentista mágico, tienen un espejito - Ron comienza a jugar con el pequeño espejo._

_- Ahm... cariño... es un espejo... ¿Como decirlo? Es para ver la pared del útero ^^U_

_Ron suelta el espejo con una mirada de susto._

_- No me gusta aquí... tantas cosas femeninas espantan ¬¬_

_- ¬¬'... amor, es solo el consultorio de una ginecóloga, no el salón de la tortura china._

_- No lo parece.... ¿Y para que son estas cosas?_

_- Son para revisar..._

_- ¿Sabes que? No quiero saberlo... ojala y esa doctora se apurara._

_- Acostúmbrate, cielo... porque cuando este en el ultimo trimestre, vendremos seguido._

_- -___-'..... ¿No puedes esperar a que nazca el bebé?_

_- Claro... si quieres que nazca en nuestra casa, llenando de sangre y liquido toda la sala, mientras tu lo recibes como si fuera pelota de fútbol._

_- ¬¬.... no tienes que ser tan gráfica._

_- ¡Buenos días! _

_Ron y Hermione observan a una mujer de edad avanzada con una bata blanca, la cual entra al consultorio con una sonrisa._

_- Hermione, no te esperaba hasta la próxima semana - sonríe la doctora._

_- Es que decidimos adelantarlo, doctora Clement... él es mi.... futuro esposo, Ron Weasley ^^'_

_La doctora extiende su mano derecha, que Ron toma con cierto nerviosismo._

_- Gusto en conocerte, muchacho... ¿Sabes? Yo soy la ginecóloga de la mamá de Hermione también... incluso yo asistí cuando ella nació... me da alegría ver jóvenes responsables... otro se hubiera ido, dejando a Hermione con su niño..._

_Ron y Hermione se sonrojan._

_- Bueno, doctora, no fue algo planeado, pero si deseado - defiende Hermione._

_- Claro, claro... Muy bien, Hermione, ¿Lista?_

_Hermione asiente._

_- Bien... recuéstate, y descubre tu vientre..._

_- ¿Para que? - pregunta Ron temeroso._

_- Cariño, no hay problema ^^ - sonríe Hermione, tratando de darle confianza a Ron._

_La doctora regresa con un pequeño tubo, y pone una especie de gel transparente en el vientre de Hermione._

_- ¿Para que es eso? - vuelve a pregunta Ron._

_- Veo que tenemos un novio curioso por aquí  - sonríe la doctora - es para ayudar al aparato a sentir al bebé... Muy bien, comenzare..._

_La doctora comienza a explorar el vientre de Hermione con el aparato, mientras Ron observa esto con duda. Hermione lo toma de la mano, para que se sienta seguro._

_- Miren... ahi esta...._

_Hermione y Ron ven el monitor, viendo una pequeña cosita que respira lentamente._

_- ¿Ese sonido...? ¿Son los latidos del bebé? - pregunta Hermione emocionada._

_- Si, así es..._

_- Es hermoso - dice Ron, que aprieta la mano de Hermione - ¡Y mira que niño!_

_- Ahm... es uno de sus dedos, es una niña ^^' - interviene la doctora._

_Ron se sonroja, avergonzado, pero Hermione lo mira con cierta emoción._

_- Vamos a tener una niña... - murmura ella, dejando salir unas lagrimas de emoción. _

_- Será hermosa, como tu...._

_- Los dejare solos - dice la doctora, dándose cuenta de que necesitaban privacidad._

_La doctora sale, dejando a Ron y a Hermione viendo el monitor. Ambos se abrazan, emocionados.... una niña.... el producto de su enorme amor es una niña._

_****_

- ¿¿UNA NIÑA?? - preguntan todas al mismo tiempo.

- Si...

Hermione saca una especie de fotografía.

- La doctora la imprimió, véanla...

Cada una va pasando la foto, suspirando o sonriendo.

- Y yo que creí que sería niño, para que James tuviera alguien con quien jugar - se queja Ginny.

- Que sea niña no quiere decir que no podrá jugar con él - dice Hermione.

- ¡Pero que preciosidad! - exclama Kattie al ver la fotografía del ultrasonido - no puedo creer que viva en esa pancita tan pequeña, ¿Esta todo bien? ¿No tiene claustrofobia o algo?

- ¬¬'

- ¡Tendré una nieta! - celebra la señora Granger.

- ¡Ya hacia falta una niña en esta familia! - celebra la señora Weasley.

- ¬¬... mamá - se queja Ginny.

- Me refiero de nietos, hija ^^....

- Y dime, Hermione - Kattie la mira con curiosidad - ¿Como va tu embarazo?

- ¿Como va de que o que?

- ¿Nada de estrías? - Ginny suspira.

- ¿Sabes que es bueno en esos casos? ¡Crema de Almendras! - Angelina sonríe - Cuando Ginny esperaba a James, siempre le untábamos en la panzota todas las mañanas... y no le quedo ni una estría.... es milagrosa.

- ¬¬U.... dejen de criticar mi embarazo - dice Ginny a punto de la exasperación.

- Para las nauseas matutinas, nada como un jugo de frutas... - sugiere la señora Weasley.

- ¿Y si los antojos no la dejan tomárselo? - pregunta la señora Granger - ¿Saben que podría funcionar? ¡La miel de maple!

- ¡Cierto, cierto! - Ginny sonríe al fin - ¡Eso me funciono para calmar mis nauseas!

- También debe ir preparando su vestido de novia... la tela debe ser adaptable para su cuerpo... va ir creciendo mucho - se aflige Angelina.

- Nada que la magia no pueda resolver - sugiere Kattie.

- ¿Y si le hacen cesárea? Así se podría programar el nacimiento de la nena - la señora Granger comienza a hacer anotaciones.

- Ay, no, Henrietta... es mejor parto natural, le quedara una fea marca... además las mujeres estamos diseñadas para dar a luz naturalmente... - la señora Weasley sonríe.

- Y sin anestesia - agrega Ginny.

- ¡Pero le dolerá horrible sin anestesia! - exclama Kattie, sorprendida.

- Nahhh, si sobrevive el parto, sobrevivirá cualquier cosa - se jacta Ginny.

- Lo dice la que gritaba en el quirófano '_por favor, saquen ese monstruo de mi vientre, que me esta matando'_ - se burla Angelina.

- ¬¬.... no tienes hijos, no opines.

- ¿Y qué hay de los ejercicios de maternidad? Debería practicarlos todas las mañanas... - Kattie saca una pequeña tarjeta - este es un instructor muy bueno en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Ay, Kattie, no! No sé porque se dejan invadir por esta modernidad, en mis tiempos no había eso de los ejercicios... o anestesia, todo era natural, desde el inicio del embarazo, hasta que nace el niño - la señora Weasley dice esto en tono melancólico.

- Mamá, adáptate al mundo moderno - pide Ginny.

- Apoyo a Molly, ¿Para que hacer esos ejercicios? Si el bebé esta bien así... tendrá mucho ejercicio cuando patee a Hermione - la señora Granger sigue con sus anotaciones.

- Precisamente para eso son los ejercicios, para evitar que el bebé este muy inquieto - defiende Angelina.

- Y las patadas duelen horrible - Ginny hace una mueca de dolor de solo recordarlo.

Alix se mantiene al margen. Cuando su hermana se embarazo, no se hizo tanta alharaca, o al menos no que ella recordara. Hermione también parecía no tener ni voz, ni voto en todo esto.

- Oye, Hermione - Alix se acerca a Hermione para platicar - ¿Y ya decidieron nombre para la niña?

- Si... Elizabeth...

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Por qué Elizabeth...?

- Porque...

- ¿Quien se llama Elizabeth? - pregunta Kattie, al escuchar esto.

- Ahm...

- La futura hija de Hermione - sonríe Alix.

- ¿¿Elizabeth?? ¿Y por que ese nombre? - cuestiona la señora Weasley.

- Justo le iba a decir a Alix...

Todas guardan silencio, poniendo atención a la historia de Hermione, la cual comienza a narrarles el porque de ese nombre.

Con los chicos, todos estaban en el callejón Diagon, en la tienda de los gemelos.

- Y él es el señor Alan Granger, papá de Hermione...

Los pelirrojos Weasley, y Harry, estrechan la mano del señor Granger, que sonríe tímidamente.

- Con tantos magos aquí, creo que mejor cuido lo que digo - sonríe el señor Granger.

- Especialmente con Fred y George - Harry apoya al señor Granger.

- Nahhh, seremos decentes... al menos por este día - sonríe Fred.

- Y bueno, ya que nos conocemos, ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que planean estas mujeres? - cuestiona el señor Weasley.

- Mamá solo dijo '_los quiero fuera de esta casa'_ _- _recuerda George.

- Henrietta menciono algo de una reunión con toda la familia... aunque tendrán que disculparla si tira indirectas de que no fue en nuestra casa, si las cosas no salen como ella las planea, se molesta - dice el señor Granger, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ni digas, Alan, Molly se pone igual... si con estas mujeres uno nunca sabe - apoya el señor Weasley.

- A todo esto, Ron, ¿Como les fue con lo el ultrasonido?

- Bien... es una niña.

- ¿Una niña? ¿Una Weasley? Esa si que es novedad - sonríe Fred.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta el señor Granger.

- En la familia Weasley son raras las niñas, Alan - explica el señor Weasley - en su mayoría, predominan los varones.

- Como lo puede observar - sonríe George, señalando a sus hermanos.

- Una niña.... ¿Y ya saben como se llamara? - Harry mira a Ron con curiosidad.

- Elizabeth...

- ¿Elizabeth? - El señor Weasley hace una mueca - ¿Y ese nombre de donde salió?

- Pues...

_****_

_- No, cariño... te amo, pero mi hija no se llamara 'Clavel'._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es un buen nombre! - se queja Ron._

_- Si es una flor ¬¬_

_- ¡Es significativo!_

_- ¿Por qué no 'Helena'?_

_- ¬¬'.... no._

_- ¿Por qué? ¡Es lindo!_

_- Tu quieres un nombre que empiece con 'H' para seguir la tradición de tu familia - Ron chasquea la lengua en forma desaprobatoria._

_- Helena es mejor que Clavel ¬¬_

_- Eso dices tu ¬¬_

_Ron y Hermione se miran, entre molestos y divertidos._

_- Jamás estaremos de acuerdo - suspira Hermione._

_- Exacto... ¿Por qué no nos esperamos a que la niña hable y diga como se quiere llamar?_

_- Ron, ¿Y como va a responder durante ese tiempo?_

_- Podríamos decirle 'niña', 'nena', o cosas así ^^_

_- ¬¬... cariño, descansa mas..... los arreglos de las bodas te tienen exhausto._

_- No aprecias las buenas ideas._

_Hermione observa el paisaje, ya que se dirigen al callejón Diagon._

_- ¿Qué tal 'Heidi'?_

_- ¿Y le conseguimos un perro para que sea como la caricatura? - se burla Ron._

_- ¬¬..... si sigues así, no te seguiré enseñando del mundo **muggle**._

_- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes... ¡Ya sé! ¡Alcatraz!_

_- Amor... ¿Por qué tu obsesión de que nuestra hija se llame como una flor?_

_- Es significativo ¬¬ - insiste Ron._

_- Bien, bien.... ¿Por qué no lo dejamos a la suerte?_

_- ¿Alguna idea?_

_- El primer nombre de niña que escuchemos, será como se llame nuestra hija..._

_- ¿Y si es uno como 'Francisca'?_

_- ¬¬'.... lo someteremos a votación, si nos gusta, lo conservamos... pero hay que ser MUY objetivos._

_- Yo siempre lo soy - sonríe Ron._

_- Aja ¬¬..._

_Los chicos siguen platicando de sus futuras bodas, pero nadie menciona nombres de mujer, lo cual los empieza a hacer perder la paciencia._

_- No puedo creer que nadie mencione el nombre de alguna chica - se queja Hermione._

_- Fue TU idea - sonríe Ron._

_- ¬¬U.... Tu no aportabas muchas que digamos... si fuera por ti, la niña sería todo un conjunto de flores viviente._

_- ¬¬... es significativo - Ron sigue insistiendo con su argumento. _

_- Muy bien, vamos a bajarnos pronto, y no hay nombre..._

_- Mala suerte.... nos quedamos con 'Orquídea'._

_- ¬¬'..... _

_Una mujer se acerca a Hermione._

_- ¡Hola!_

_Hermione observa a la mujer, extrañada._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¡Soy yo, Karina! ¿No me recuerdas?_

_- Disculpa, mi memoria es muy mala ^^' - se disculpa Hermione. Ha conocido a tantas personas, que no las recuerda a todas._

_- Esta bien, solo nos vimos una vez en esa fiesta... ¡Mira nada mas! Estas embarazada... aunque casi no se te nota, ¿Sabes quien esta enorme? Fernandito..._

_- ¿En serio? Me da mucho gusto ^^_

_- ¿Él es tu esposo?_

_- No exacta...._

_- Si, lo soy - interrumpe Ron - Ron Weasley_

_- ¡Mucho gusto! - la chica estrecha la mano de Ron animadamente - ¡Hacen una linda pareja! Creí que nadie te atraparía, niña._

_- Yo también lo creía - sonríe Hermione._

_- ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! Si le hablas a Mariana, hay que reunirnos, ¿Eh?_

_- ¡Claro que si! - Hermione sigue con su enorme sonrisa._

_- ¡¡Nos vemos!! - Karina se despide ondeando su mano en lo alto, y se aleja._

_- ¿Quien es? - pregunta Ron a Hermione._

_- Ni idea - sonríe ella - pero es simpática... quizás la conocí en alguna fiesta..._

_- ¡Oye!_

_Hermione voltea, viendo a Karina de nuevo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Olvide darte mi numero ^^U... es que me cambie de casa, ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando los niños crecen, hay que darles espacio._

_- Si, tienes razón..._

_- Bueno, te lo anoto aquí, de rápido, porque es mi parada..._

_Karina garabatea algo en un pequeño papel, dándoselo a Hermione._

_- Llama cuando quieras, aunque sea solo para saludar, ¿Eh?_

_- Claro, tenlo por seguro._

_- Muy bien... ahora si nos vemos... Cielos, Elizabeth, sigues igual que en la fiesta, los años no pasan por ti._

_- ¿Elizabeth? - preguntan Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡Adiós!_

_- ¡Pero yo...!_

_Karina sale del tren, sin escuchar las protestas de Hermione._

_- Me confundió con otra persona - suspira Hermione._

_- Debe ser tu gemela astral - sonríe Ron._

_- ¬¬... aja.... bueno, si me la encuentro, le daré el número de la chica.... oye... _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Qué tal 'Elizabeth'?_

_- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Con la chica que te confundió Karina?_

_- Si... dijimos que el primer nombre que nos dijeran... y si tengo cara de 'Elizabeth', quizás mi hija también ^^_

_- Mmmm... no esta mal... y si lo disminuimos a 'Eli' suena como una flor._

_- ¬¬'..... ¿Entonces... será Elizabeth?_

_- Si... Elizabeth Weasley Granger.... ¡Perfecto!_

_Ron y Hermione sonríen._

_- Oye, cariño, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Karina que somos esposos? Técnicamente, aun no lo somos._

_- Faltan solo 3 meses ¬¬.... Así que ya podemos decir que somos esposos... _

_- Bueno... si tu lo dices..._

_- Ahora, sigamos planeando la habitación para Elizabeth..._

_- Se escucha muy lindo ^^ - sonríe Hermione._

_- Es el mejor - apoya Ron._

_****_

- Y por eso se llamara Elizabeth...

- Ustedes son raros - George mira con cierta duda a su hermano - ¿Ponerle así porque una extraña se los dijo? ¡En que cabeza cabe!

- Obvio que en la de nuestro hermanito cabeza hueca - dice Fred en tono bromista.

- ¬¬X

- A mi si me gusta - celebra Harry - Elizabeth se escucha bonito.

- Aunque no es con H - el señor Granger se escucha triste.

- Pero tiene una 'H' en el nombre... es algo, ¿No, _papá?_ - pregunta Ron temeroso.

- En eso tienes razón, hijo - sonríe el señor Granger.

- Solo esperemos que sea una nena saludable - dice el señor Weasley.

- Lo será... siempre y cuando Henrietta no se acerque con sus _remedios caseros_ - El señor Granger niega con la cabeza.

- ¡Si! Y espero que Molly no comience con sus recetas para ayudar a Hermione con la maternidad - el señor Weasley tiembla solo de imaginarlo.

- ¿Y que hay de Angelina? - Fred frunce el entrecejo - pasa mas tiempo en casa de mamá, que conmigo ¬¬

- Si, me pregunto si Kattie alguna vez regresara a casa ¬¬'

- Espero que Hermione no tenga esa barrigota que tenia Ginny cuando se embarazo de James - dice Ron con cierto temor.

- ¡Oye! Mi esposa no tenia una 'barrigota' - defiende Harry.

- Amigo, no esta aquí, puedes decirlo... Estaba enorme... 

- ¬¬'... no es verdad.

Todos sonríen, y siguen platicando de sus esposas y sus peripecias, esperando la cena familiar. Elizabeth Weasley Granger... su nacimiento vendría a cambiar la vida de nuestros amigos de forma radical.


	20. ¿Un nuevo Romance?

Capítulo 20: "Los parientes, y una vieja amistad"

Por fin llega la noche, y para Hermione y Ron quizás fue el día mas largo de sus vidas. Ahora las familias se conocerían.... ¿Y congeniarían? Todos están en la madriguera, y para su sorpresa, parecían alegres. La mamá de Hermione estaba con la señora Weasley en la cocina, ambas parecían llevarse de maravilla. El señor Weasley interrogaba al señor Granger sobre artefactos _muggles_, que el señor Granger le explicaba con suma paciencia para que servían. Incluso Alix platicaba con Angelina y Katie. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

- Parece que nuestras familias se llevaran bien - dice Ron a Hermione.

- Si.... no sé si alegrarme, o asustarme - corresponde la chica.

- ¡Fred, cariño, abre, alguien esta tocando! - grita la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué? Yo no escuche nada - dice Fred mirando hacia la puerta.

- Solo abre la puerta - Angelina lo mira duramente.

- ¬¬.... cuando regreses a casa, podrás ordenarme de nuevo.

- ^^'.... cariño, tenemos que ayudar a Hermione en lo que podamos como lo hicimos con Ginny.

- Si, si, ahórrame el sermón - Fred se dirige a la puerta, mientras todos siguen con sus conversaciones.

Al abrir, Fred sonríe ampliamente.

- ¡Hey! Miren quien esta aquí... Un perfecto extraño con dos niños...

Todos los que están alrededor de Fred se acercan, viendo a un hombre en la puerta.

- ¡Elian! - exclama Alix - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Entregando niños, por lo que se ve - sonríe Elian.

- ¡Tía Alix! - Sheila salta para abrazar a Alix.

- ¿Por qué los trajiste? - pregunta Ron.

- Yo se lo pedí...

Todos voltean, viendo a la señora Weasley acercarse a la puerta.

- Señora Weasley, tan guapa como siempre.

- Gracias, Elian, tu no te quedas atrás - sonríe la señora Weasley.

- ¿Como conoces a Elian? - Ron esta totalmente confundido.

- Minerva nos presento en una ocasión... ¿Y que no es el niñero de James y Sheila?

- Me parece que si lo soy - confirma Elian.

Ginny se acerca a Elian, tomando en brazos al pequeño James.

- Gracias por cuidarlo - le dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Nahhh, mientras este aquí, me encanta cuidarlos.

- Además nos deja jugar con su varita... ¡Es muy divertido!

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Elian? - pregunta la señora Weasley.

- Oh, no, no, debo arreglar unos asuntos...

- Eso dice siempre - se queja Alix - pero si se quedara.

- ¡Alix, yo no...!

- Nada ¬¬

Elian suspira. Nunca ha podido discutir con Alix. 

- Entonces creo que me presentare, soy Elian Yuuki.... mucho gusto.

Todos sonríen, y se presentan a Elian.

- Y esta niña vaga - señala Alix a Sheila - es Sheila McLester.

- ¡Pero que encanto de niña! - Angelina le sonríe ampliamente.

- Gracias - dice Sheila apenada.

- Muy bien, dentro de poco estará la cena - anuncia la señora Weasley - así que vayan preparando todo.

Sheila se acerca a Ginny para seguir jugando con James.

- Es un niño muy inteligente - dice la pequeña a Ginny.

- Lo saco de mi - sonríe Ginny.

- Si, claro - dice Ron sarcástico.

- ¬¬... cállate.

- Tantos niños en esta casa - Katie se escucha melancólica.

- Katie, amorcito, solo son dos - George se ve incrédulo.

- Tres si cuentas a Elizabeth.

- Todavía no nace - apoya Fred a su hermano.

- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de tener nuestros propios hijos, Fred? - pregunta Angelina con cierta picardía en su voz.

- Ahm... ¡Tengo que ayudar a mamá en la cocina!

- Fred, tu odias la cocina...

- ¡No, no es verdad!

Fred entra a la cocina, seguido de George.

- Eres terrible, Angelina - felicita Katie.

- Solo eso lo controla ^^'.... 

James parecía divertirse mucho con Sheila, y todo transcurrió con total calma. En la cena comenzaron a discutirse los temas de la boda.

- Falta muy poco tiempo - dice la señora Granger.

- Hermione, ¿Como va a ser tu vestido? - pregunta Katie.

- Aun no lo sé... Hey, Alix, ¿Aun tienes esos diseños que hiciste?

- Mmm... si, los guarde en el cuarto oscuro - recuerda la chica.

- ¿Cuarto oscuro? - pregunta Ron.

- Si, es que como Hermione no me dejaba bajar al sótano, desocupamos un cuarto que estaba cerca de la cocina.... pero no hemos cambiado el foco en años.

- ¬¬... es tu trabajo, Alix.

- Tienes manos, Hermione ¬¬.

Todos sonríen con la reciente pelea.

- Bueno, pues mañana hay que sacarlos para ver si alguno me gusta...

- Y esta el dilema de la tela - dice la señora Granger.

- ¡Por eso no se preocupe! - festeja Angelina - en el callejón Diagon hay una tienda de telas, que hará maravillas... se podrá adaptar al cuerpo de Hermione, no importa que engorde igual que Ginny cuando se embarazo de James.

- ¬¬... ¡No estaba tan gorda!

- Hermanita - George la observa con picardía - teníamos que hechizar las puertas para que se hicieran mas anchas y pudieras entrar.

- ¬.¬.... no es verdad... ¿Verdad que no, Harry? - Ginny busca apoyo con su esposo.

- No, cariño, lucias encantadora.... tenias una luz especial.

- Al menos tenia forma de reflector - se burla Ron.

- Hermione... te compadezco realmente - Ginny niega con la cabeza - los hombres Weasley son terribles.

- ¡Hey! - se quejan los pelirrojos, incluyendo al señor Weasley.

- Que familia tan encantadora - sonríe el señor Granger.

- Habrá que organizarnos para comprar todo a tiempo - planea la señora Weasley.

- ¿Todo? - Hermione luce temerosa.

- ¡Ay, querida, claro! - sonríe la señora Weasley.

- Están las flores, la música, los arreglos - cuenta la señora Granger.

- La comida... 

- No, Katie amor, esa corre por cuenta del salón - dice la señora Weasley - lo único que tenemos que poner son los adornos y los centros de mesa, y la música, claro esta.

- Casi igual que en nuestro salón - la señora Granger saca una libreta - pero también tenemos que poner el pastel.

- Ay, acá no, tienen un hermoso diseño que tiene una fuente mágica que lanza chispas verdes a los novios, es hermosa - la señora Weasley realmente se ve entusiasmada con todo el asunto.

- ¡Que bello! - la señora Granger suspira - como quisiera algo así en la boda con nuestras amistades... pero les puede dar un ataque cardiaco de la impresión ^^'

- Causo sensación en nuestra boda - clama Fred con tranquilidad.

- No, cariño, creo que esos fueron los juegos artificiales que tu madre dijo que NO podías encender en la recepción - recuerda Angelina con una sonrisa.

- Ahhh, si, tienes razón, tienes razón.

- Y hablando de eso, Fred, George, nada de arruinar la boda de su hermano ¬¬

- ¡Mamá! Nos ofendes - George desvía su mirada con aire de superioridad.

- Jamás arruinaríamos la boda de Ronnie... el único soltero de la familia Weasley - defiende Fred.

- Que dentro de poco dará el mal paso - George niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Mal paso? - Katie lo mira con cierta desaprobación.

- Para él, amor, Ronnie era malo para los compromisos.

- ¡Claro que no! - se defiende Ron - ustedes eran los que decían _'¿Casados? jamás lo verán tus ojos'_.

- ¿Ah si? - Angelina pone mucha mas atención a la conversación.

- Ahh... bueno, Angelina, cariño, teníamos 14 años ^^'... - Fred la mira con cierto temor.

- 18, Fred, tenían 18 - corrige Ron.

- Hermione.... si tu futuro marido sigue hablando, te quedaras viuda antes de tiempo.

- Ten, Ron, come mas pan - le sugiere Hermione - estarás a salvo así.

- La comida siempre salva a Ron - se burla Ginny.

- Al menos no engordo como OTRAS - Ron la mira con sarcasmo.

- Cuando tengas un bebé, podrás opinar ¬¬

- Ginny, ¿Ese es tu argumento para todo? - Angelina chasquea la lengua.

- Cállate ¬¬ - pide Ginny molesta.

Todos ríen, y siguen con la charla. Ambas familias congenian a la perfección, incluso Elian y Alix, además de que los Weasley quedaron enamorados de Sheila. Muy pocas mujeres en la familia, les hacia falta un poco mas de energía femenina.

Así pues, la cena fue un éxito, y ahora solo estaban los preparativos para el gran acontecimiento. 

Al otro día, en la casa de Hermione, Alix y ella buscaban los diseños de la chica. En su tiempo libre le gustaba diseñar vestidos de gala, pero jamás pensó en ello como una profesión.

- Sé que por aquí están...

- Pues sigue buscando - Hermione observa a Alix, la cual esta arriba de un banco buscando en una repisa alta en la habitación al lado del sótano.

- ¿Sabes que ayudaría? Que me trajeras una linterna o algo, no puedo ver en la oscuridad, ¿Sabes?

- No te quejabas, pensé que todo estaba bien - sonríe Hermione.

- ¬¬.... 

- Ya voy, ya voy...

- ¿Y donde esta Ron? - pregunta Alix.

- Trabajando... alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿No?... ¿Y que hay de Sheila?

- Con mi adorado primo Elian... es bueno que venga, así no tengo que preocuparme por ella.

Al no obtener respuesta, Alix deja de buscar, preocupada.

- ¿HERMIONE?

- ¡¡QUE!! - se escucha la voz de la chica en la planta alta.

- ¬¬... ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡SOLO APURATE!

- SI, SI.... - Hermione saca de su cajón una pequeña linterna, y baja apresurada para auxiliar a Alix. 

Justo en ese momento el timbre resuena en toda la casa. 

- ¿Quien será? - Hermione se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, se queda de piedra.

- Hola, Hermione....

- Dios.... ¿Draco?

Hermione no podía creerlo. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí... en su puerta... como si fuera un viejo amigo... Bueno, en cierta forma lo era.

- ¡Vaya! Si que estas enorme - Draco mira el vientre de Hermione, que apenas se nota.

- ^^'... ¿Me creerás que eres el primero que me dice eso?

- Así que los rumores son ciertos... te casas... 

- Si.... Vaya, tienes buenos contactos.

- Así es...

Ambos se observan en silencio.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- No creo que a Ron le guste mucho.

- Nahhh, no te preocupes....

- ¿No esta en casa?

- ^^'.... exacto... anda, pasa, platicaremos un poco.

Draco asiente, entrando a la casa.

- Wuau... este lugar es enorme.

- Eso me han dicho - sonríe Hermione - ven, pasa a la cocina... Alix esta ahí...

- ¿Alix? - Draco luce confundido.

- Mi asistente... te agradara, es muy simpática...

- ¡HERMIONE, VEN ACA CON ESA MALDITA LINTERNA ANTES DE QUE ME MATE AQUI EN PLENA OSCURIDAD, CON UN DEMONIO! - se escucha la voz de Alix por toda la casa.

- No puedo esperar - dice Draco con un poco de miedo.

- Normalmente no grita así - defiende Hermione - ¿A quien engaño? Si lo hace ^^

Ambos llegan al fin a la cocina, y Hermione enciende la linterna, alumbrando a Alix directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Con esta luz tienes, o quieres mas? - se burla Hermione.

- ¬¬.... chistosa... espero que estés feliz, casi me dejas ciega.

- Mmmm... si, lo estoy ^-^

- ¬_¬'..... trae acá.

Alix le arrebata la linterna a Hermione, con cuidado de no caer.

- Alix, mira, él es Draco Malfoy, un amigo de Hogwarts... - Hermione señala a Draco, el cual se aproxima a Alix.

- Ahhh, un brujo, supongo que debo acostumbrarme, habrá muchos por aquí en estas fechas.

Alix voltea, extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de Draco.

- Alix McLester, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío - sonríe Draco.

Alix regresa a buscar los diseños, sosteniendo con dificultad la linterna.

- ¡Ay! Tengo otra en el ático - recuerda Hermione - iré por ella. Enseguida regreso, Draco, pero Alix te hará compañía.

- Pero...

Antes de que Draco dijera alguna protesta, Hermione se aleja hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, no muerdo - le dice Alix, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

- No, es que.... 

Draco estaba un poco desconcertado. Alix parecía ser indiferente a su presencia. Por lo general, cuando lo presentaban a chicas, ellas lo halagan, o mínimo lo miraban por largo rato. Se escuchara vanidoso... ¡Pero ninguna se resistía a su encanto! Y ahora... esta chica actuaba como si fuera cualquiera. 

- ¿Eres _muggle? - _pregunta al fin Draco.

- Si, según me han dicho, soy una _squib_... o como sea que se pronuncie esa palabrita.

- ¿Entonces tus papas son brujos?

- Mi mamá lo era, mi papá era _muggle._

- ¿Eran?

- Murieron.... pero da igual, no me gusta que me digan así, por algo tengo un nombre... no te gustaría que te dijera 'hola, brujo', 'adiós, brujo', cuando tienes un nombre, ¿O no?

- Pues... - Draco la miraba con cierta sorpresa - si, tienes razón.

Alix trataba de buscar entre todos los papeles, pero se le dificultaba al sostener la linterna.

- ¿Te ayudo? - se ofrece Draco.

- Creo que puedo mane... - Alix casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logra evitar la caída sosteniéndose de una repisa - pensándolo bien, si necesito ayuda ^^'

- ¿Qué hago?

- Ven, sostén la linterna...

Draco se acerca, y Alix le pasa la linterna.

- Ahora alúmbrame aquí...

Draco obedece, y la chica sigue buscando.

- ¿Y tu también fuiste a Hogwarts?

Draco se incomoda un poco ante eso.

- Si... ¿Hermione no te ha hablado de mi?

- No... pero no me dice mucho de su vida amorosa, así que no te fijes.

Draco se sonroja.

- N-no... no fuimos novios.

- Pero a ti te gustaba, ¿O no?

Draco deja caer la linterna, nervioso, pero la levanta rápidamente.

- ¿P-por qué dices eso...?

- Tengo una intuición para esto ^^'.... además que dejaras caer la linterna me lo comprobó. 

- De cualquier modo no fuimos _amigos_ exactamente...

- ¿Ah, no?

- No... no la culpo si me odia todavía... la trate muy mal... 

Alix chasquea la lengua.

- Dudo que Hermione te odie, creo que entiende por lo que pasabas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mantener un amor secreto no es fácil, y actúas como tonto cuando lo haces... además eran adolescentes, ¿Quien no hace estupideces a esa edad? Ciertamente yo hice muchas.

- Difícil de creer - sonríe Draco.

- Que sea _muggle_ no quiere decir que no sea humana - le corresponde con alegría Alix.

- No lo decía por eso... - Draco la observa fijamente - ¿Y hace cuanto que conoces a Hermione?

- 6 años y contando ^^..... 

Draco y Alix siguen platicando, y el rubio siente mucha empatia con la chica, ¿Quien iba a decirlo? Años atrás jamás soñó hablar siquiera con un _muggle_, y ahora estaba con una, y sintiendo que se conocían de años. 

Ron llega apresurado a la casa. Deja su abrigo en el recibidor, y le llama la atención escuchar voces en la cocina, por lo que se acerca sigilosamente.

- ¿Y en que consiste tu trabajo? - escucha Ron una voz de chico muy familiar para él.

- Malfoy - es todo lo que murmura, acercándose con furia.

- Creo que los encontré - dice otra voz femenina.

Ron se sigue acercando, hasta llegar al cuarto, observando dos siluetas en la oscuridad, con una pequeña luz que no alcanzaba a iluminar quienes eran los que estaban ahí.

- ¿¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?? - pregunta Ron furioso.

Ante eso, Alix y Draco se asustan (no se lo esperaban, ya que no escucharon a Ron entrar), y Alix pierde el equilibrio, siendo sostenida por Draco de la cintura, para no caer. Al final, como Draco tampoco estaba listo para sostenerla, ambos caen pesadamente.

- ¿¿¿QUE SE PROPONEN USTEDES DOS???

- Ron, ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta una voz femenina detrás de él.

Ron voltea lentamente, viendo a Hermione sosteniendo una linterna amarilla, y observándolo con duda.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Que?

- ¡Si tu estas aquí....!

Hermione se acerca al cuarto, encendiendo la linterna, y alumbrando a las dos siluetas que ahora están en el suelo.

- ¡Alix! - se asusta Ron.

- Gracias por aclarar lo obvio, Ron - se molesta Alix.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta Draco.

- Si.... gracias por servirme de colchón ^^' - le sonríe la chica, poniéndose de pie y ayudando al rubio a levantarse.

- Un placer...

- ¡Pero...! - Ron sigue sorprendido - ¡Yo...! ¡Él...!

- Gusto en verte también, Ron - le dice Draco sarcástico.

- ¡Aquí están!

Alix se agacha con alegría, recogiendo una carpeta que se había caído con el alboroto.

- ¡Encontré los diseños! - festeja la chica.

- ¡Bien! ¿Podrían tu y Draco darles una mirada en la cocina? Ron y yo tenemos que hablar...

- Hermione, no quiero causar problemas, mejor me voy... - dice en voz baja Draco.

- No, tu te quedas, prometí que íbamos a charlar.... y Alix ha sido buena compañía hasta ahora, ¿no?

- La mejor - sonríe Draco.

- Favor que me haces - le corresponde ella.

- Muy bien, entonces ustedes vayan sirviendo el té, y yo hablare con Ron... vamos, cariño...

- ¡Pero ellos...! - Ron sigue en estado de shock.

Hermione lo jala suavemente del brazo, y lo lleva a la sala, donde lo sienta en un sillón, y lo observa fijamente.

- Ron.... ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

- ¡Yo creí que eras tu!

- ¿Y si hubiera sido yo, que?

- ¡Es Malfoy!

- Se llama Draco - dice Hermione molesta.

- Y todavía lo defiendes ¬¬

- Ron... Draco ya no es el mismo, y tu lo sabes... además es mi amigo...

- ¡Solo lo has visto dos veces desde que volviste al mundo mágico! - Ron sigue totalmente molesto.

- Pero tenemos mucho en común... y vendrá a la boda...

- ¿QUE?

- Lo que escuchaste....

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estas loca?

Hermione suspira.

- Ron, ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

- ¡Si confío en ti! ¡Es en él en quien no confío!

- Si, ya me lo habías dicho... pero solo somos amigos... míranos... estamos preparando nuestra boda... y estamos por recibir nuestro primer hijo, ¿Realmente crees que Draco tiene una oportunidad, y eso es en caso de que estuviera interesado en mi?

Ron frunce el entrecejo.

- Pero igual...

- Por favor - Hermione toma de las manos a Ron, viéndolo fijamente - te amo, y lo sabes... pero Draco es mi amigo, y quiero que comparta mi felicidad.

Ron observa a Hermione, y asiente.

- Esta bien... haré lo mejor que pueda.... 

- Además - Hermione dirige una mirada picara a Ron - él y Alix parecen estar congeniando, ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Alix?

Hermione toma del brazo a Ron, y lo lleva a la entrada de la cocina, donde ven a Alix enseñándole algunos diseños a Draco, el cual esta sonriendo. ¿Otra pareja mas? Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo, pero por ahora todos siguen ansiosos por la próxima boda, que traerá muchas sorpresas consigo. 


	21. De Compras en el Callejon Diagon

Capítulo 21: "De compras en el Callejón Diagon"

- ¡Vamos, George, apúrate! ¿Quieres?

Katie camina apresuradamente, por lo que a George le costaba trabajo alcanzarla.

- Disculpa, pero no todos somos campeones en caminata - se burla George - ¿Se puede saber por qué vamos tan rápido?

- ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! - suspira Katie - si tu no hubieras insistido en quedarte un rato en la tienda...

- De esa tienda vivimos, Katie - regaña George, en un tono que mas que causar enojo, le dio risa a Katie.

- No te enojes, George - sonríe Katie - quedamos de ayudar a tu mamá con los preparativos...

- No entiendo para que, nosotros no somos los que nos casamos...

- Hermione esta embarazada, no debe andar tan atareada....

- ¿Es nuestra culpa que se hayan _comido la torta antes del receso_....? - George frunce el entrecejo.

Katie observa al pelirrojo, extrañada.

- George, ¿Qué pasa? No pensé que la boda de tu hermano te pusiera de tan mal humor.

- Yo jamás estoy de mal humor - chasquea la lengua George.

- Aja... se nota....

Katie toma la mano de George, y lo observa con duda.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Pues.... pareciera que no estas de acuerdo con que Ron se case.... y me extraña, ya que tu me decías siempre que haría una pareja soñada con Hermione Granger....

- Lo sé....

- ... y que ya era tiempo de que sentara cabeza...

- ¡Lo sé!

- .... y que si no se apuraba, iba a pasar el resto de su vida solo...

- ¡LO SÉ!

- ^^'.... ¿Y entonces?

- Solo que no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado.... 

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es una tontería, olvídalo - George niega con la cabeza.

- Mmm... bueno.... 

Katie saca una lista de su bolsa.

- Tenemos que ir con Madame Garder para ver que tipo de flores...

- ¿¿Como es que no te importan mis sentimientos?? - la interrumpe George, molesto.

- Si me importan - sonríe Katie, tachando algo de la lista - los tulipanes no son buena opción... son flores _muggles,_ y nosotros estamos encargados de comprar las flores mágicas.

- ¬¬... Pues no lo parece... - se sigue quejando George.

- Cariño, te pregunte claramente si te pasaba algo, y dijiste que lo olvidara.... quizás las_Queshias_ sean perfectas para los centros de mesa.

- Pero debiste seguir insistiendo...

- Amor.... ¿Que te pasa? - vuelve a pregunta Katie, sonriendo.

- Quizás ya es tiempo de que tengamos hijos - dice George tranquilamente.

- ¿QUÉ? - Katie casi se cae de la impresión - George, eso no es gracioso ¬¬

- No estoy bromeando....

- Pero... ¿Por qué? Es decir, tu siempre decías que aun había tiempo...

- Si... pero eso lo dije cuando nos casamos... de eso ya van 8 años.... 

Katie suspira.

- El tiempo se ha ido rapidísimo, George.... parece que fue ayer cuando nos reencontramos aquí, en el callejón Diagon... ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Como si hubiera sido ayer...

_****_

_- ¿George? ¿George Weasley?_

_George observa detenidamente a la chica que están en el recibidor. Rubia, ojos azules, de estatura mediana... debía ser Katie Bell, su vieja compañera de Hogwarts, y también cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor._

_- ¡Katie! ¿Como has estado?_

_- Bastante bien, debo decir.... vaya, veo que al fin pudieron abrir su tienda de bromas... me da gusto - sonríe Katie._

_- ¿Y tu que haces por aquí? _

_- Vengo a comprar material para Hogwarts.... para mi hermana ^^_

_- ¿Ya tan rápido Kenya irá a Hogwarts?_

_- Si... ¡Oye! la recordaste..._

_- Siempre te quejabas de ella en los vestidores._

_- Pero no pensé que me estuvieras poniendo atención ^^'...._

_George observa a Katie con duda._

_- Oye.... me dijiste George..._

_- ¿Qué no eres George?_

_- Si... pero a la mayoría le cuesta identificarnos, siempre me confunden con Fred..._

_- Bueno... tengo excelente vista... además ayuda esto..._

_Katie señala bajo la túnica de George, donde se visualiza un suéter con una gran 'G' en él._

_- ^^'... olvide que me lo había puesto._

_- ¿Y como esta Fred?_

_- Bien... saliendo con Angelina Johnson._

_- ¿Qué? ¿No bromeas? Siempre pensé que Angelina era algo **seria** para él._

_- Todas terminar por caer ante el encanto Weasley..._

_- Ni que decir, es por eso que entre a la tienda en primer lugar - sonríe Katie._

_Ambos se miran sonriendo, pero también un poco avergonzados._

_- B-bueno... creo que debería irme, mi hermana debe estarme esperando en 'Ollivanders' - suspira Katie._

_- Esta bien.... fue bueno verte de nuevo, Katie._

_- Lo mismo digo, George... estas muy guapo, por cierto, los años no pasan por ti._

_Fred se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello._

_- Ni que decir de ti, Katie, al contrario, te haces mas bella cada año._

_- Eso es muy lindo... aunque nadie me había dicho una mentira tan dulce en mucho tiempo... Nos veremos, George..._

_- ¡Katie!_

_Katie, que estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, voltea ante el llamado de George._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Si no tienes nada que hacer.... ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?.... _

_Katie mira a George, extrañada._

_- Tengo que cuidar a Kenya..._

_George no puede evitar un dejo de tristeza en su rostro._

_- Ah.... tal vez en otra ocasión...._

_- Si... aunque si no te importa, ella puede acompañarnos - sonríe Katie._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Claro, dudo que a Kenya le moleste..._

_- Entonces es una cita - sonríe George._

_- Parece que si ^^_

_Ambos se miran un poco apenados._

_- George..._

_- ¿Si?_

_- No me has dicho a que hora ^^'_

_- Cierto ^^U... ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos aquí a las dos?_

_- Me parece bien... hasta entonces..._

_Katie sale de la tienda de bromas, dejando a George hecho un manojo de nervios. Katie le había gustado desde Hogwarts, pero jamás había pensado en invitarla a salir. Es un año menor que él, además de que ella no parecía mostrar mucho interés en el pelirrojo. _

_Por fin llega la hora de la ansiada **cita** (aunque George, para darse confianza, se decía a si mismo que no era una cita de amor... solo dos buenos amigos que iban a platicar, era todo). Katie llega muy puntual, acompañada de una pequeña niña rubia con ojos de color miel._

_- Espero que no nos hayamos retrasado mucho - saluda Katie a George._

_- No, llegaron justo a tiempo._

_- Mira, Kenya, él es George Weasley, un viejo compañero de Hogwarts... __George, mi hermana, Kenya Bell._

_- Gusto en conocerte - sonríe George, estrechando la pequeña mano de Kenya._

_- Igualmente... ¿Tu eres el novio de mi hermana?_

_Katie se sonroja hasta las orejas, mientras George se ríe nerviosamente._

_- ¡Kenya! - regaña Katie._

_- Esta bien - George trata de no escucharse muy nervioso - no, no lo soy._

_- Que lastima - suspira Kenya - tu pareces simpático... ¿Serás el mismo George que Katie menciona en su diario que dice que...?_

_- ¡Vamos a comer! - interrumpe Katie, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana._

_- No podría estar mas de acuerdo - apoya George._

_George las guía hacia un restaurante cercano, que recién se acaba de abrir._

_- Dicen que es muy bueno..._

_- También he escuchado lo mismo..._

_Los chicos entran, y esperan pacientemente a que los atiendan. _

_- Katie, tengo sed - dice Kenya con voz suplicante._

_- Allá hay refrescos, ve por uno._

_- Pero esta muy lejos :_____: _

_- Tienes piernas, y puedes caminar..._

_- No seas así...._

_- ¬¬.... esta bien, te lo traeré... disculpa, George._

_- Es propio - sonríe George._

_Katie se levanta, dirigiéndose a donde están las bebidas._

_- ¿Y tu estuviste en Gryffindor también? - pregunta Kenya, observando al pelirrojo._

_- Aja..._

_- ¿Y también fuiste golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch?_

_- Si... ¿Como lo sabes?_

_- Tengo una bola mágica que me dice las cosas - sonríe picaramente Kenya - me gusta llamarla _**el diario de Katie**.

_George se ríe abiertamente ante la ocurrencia de Kenya._

_- Pero es malo que leas el diario de tu hermana.... - alecciona George._

_- Como si tu no hicieras travesuras - frunce el entrecejo Kenya - porque si tienes una tienda de bromas, es por algo, ¿No?_

_- Muy perspicaz - felicita George._

_- Por eso saco de quicio a Katie - se enorgullece Kenya._

_- Pero debes darle un descanso... o se enfadara._

_- Ah, claro, tienes razón..._

_Kenya observa detenidamente a George._

_- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta el pelirrojo, intrigado._

_- ¿Sabes? Le gustas a mi hermana - sonríe Kenya._

_George se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello._

_- Y me parece que harán una bonita pareja - Kenya guiña un ojo al pelirrojo._

_Katie llega con la bebida, y se la entrega a su hermana._

_- Y vete a acostumbrando a servirte sola, porque en Hogwarts no tendrás a tus papas._

_- O a mi esclava..._

_- ¬¬.... no presiones, Kenya... ¿Y de que hablaban ustedes dos?_

_George observa a Katie, aun avergonzado, sin saber que decir._

_- De Hogwarts - dice Kenya con tranquilidad - le preguntaba sobre el Quidditch, quiero ser cazadora, como tu._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Claro... además si hay miembros tan guapos como George, solo díganme donde firmo ^^_

_- ¡KENYA! - se sonroja Katie._

_- Pues que amable, señorita - sonríe George, pero aun sigue apenado._

_- Es la verdad ^^_

_- En fin, y cuéntanos, George, ¿Como están tus hermanos?_

_Los chicos siguen platicando, en lo que fue la primera cita de muchas mas, hasta que por fin dieron el paso definitivo: El matrimonio._

_****_

- ¿¿¿KENYA TE DIJO ESO??? - Katie aprieta los puños con furia - ¡¡¡Morirá!!!

- ^^'.... creí que ella te lo había dicho... después de todo, ella me dio seguridad para volverte a invitar para una segunda cita

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno.... no sabía si me correspondías, y con lo que dijo Kenya.... 

- ¬¬... de cualquier modo, mi hermana siempre hace eso....

- Hablando de ella, ¿Donde esta ahora?

- Viajando por el mundo... hace un año que salió de Hogwarts, y mis papas la echan a perder cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos... Llegamos...

George observa la tienda a la que entraran **'Madame Garder: Arreglos florales para toda ocasión'**.

- Bien, entonces quedamos que los centros de mesa serán con **Queshias**, y el ramo ira con **Radilales**, ¿O tu que opinas, George?

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas...

- Son flores mágicas, mama Molly hablo con Hermione para ver sus favoritas, y ella le dio una pequeña lista.... Son buena opción, a Hermione le encantaran...

- Katie, no me has contestado.

- George... - Katie suspira - realmente quisiera tener un hijo.... la edad se me va, y llegara el momento en el que no podamos tenerlos... pero no quiero presionarte, quiero que estés totalmente seguro de esa decisión.

- Creo que estamos listos - sonríe George.

- ¿Estas seguro? Porque no es como cuando te dije que iba a redecorar toda la casa, y después te retractaste... si llego a embarazarme, no podrás regresar al bebe.

- ¿Ah, no? - George chasquea la lengua - entonces me retracto ahora ^^

- ¬¬....

- Solo bromeo, Katie... seremos buenos padres.... ya lo verás... 

Katie besa tiernamente a George.

- Entonces la familia se hará mas grande... ven, entremos...

- Pero las flores son cosas de chicas...

- Pues te aguantas ^^

George suspira, resignado, y ambos entran a la florería. 

En otro lado del callejón, Angelina y Fred buscan la música adecuada para la boda.

- Es mejo música viva... quizás las brujas de Macbeth sigan disponibles... como han durado esas mujeres - Fred sigue haciendo planes, mientras Angelina camina en silencio.

Fred observa con duda a Angelina.

- Angelina, has estado horriblemente callada, ¿Estas haciendo un voto de silencio, o solo me das por mi lado?

- Fred...

- ¿Si?... ya sé, ya sé, prefieres el sonido a la música viva, pero así sería mas aburrido, ¿No?

- Mmm... tienes razón... cofff... estoy embarazada, cofff... Las brujas de Macbeth son buena opción.

Fred se detiene de golpe, observando a Angelina con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Fred toma a Angelina de la muñeca, haciendo que quede frente a él.

- Que las brujas de Macbeth son buena opción....

- Antes de eso ¬¬

- Que tenías razón....

- DESPUES DE ESO ¬¬'

- Ahhh... jajajaa.... es una historia graciosa cuando lo piensas detenidamente... estoy embarazada.

- ¿Donde esta lo gracioso en eso? - pregunta Fred, aun anonadado con la noticia.

- No soy buena al contarlo ^^'....

- Angelina, ¿Como demonios paso esto?

- Deberías saberlo... tu estabas ahí... De hecho fuiste parte importante, ¿O quieres que te recuerde que...?

- ¡YA! - Fred se sonroja - no me refería a COMO exactamente... sino que... creí que nos cuidábamos.

- Pero te dije que las píldoras ya me estaban causando molestia, y que iba a dejarlas... y estuviste de acuerdo...

- Si, pero estaba viendo un partido de Quidditch, y tu no dejabas de molestarme ¬¬

- Eso no es mi culpa - sonríe Angelina.

- Un hijo... Angelina, no lo planeamos.

- Te tengo noticias, mi reloj biológico ya esta muy adelantado, y yo soy la que cargara ese niño por nueve meses, y además yo seré la que lo traerá a este mundo... eso sin contar lo que ya hemos visto con tu hermana y Hermione... me asusta, Fred.... pero aun así quiero tenerlo.

Fred suspira.

- ¿Estamos listos para un bebe?

- ¿Y como sabes que estas listo? - Angelina mira fijamente a Fred - por algo pasan las cosas.... 

- Un hijo.... vamos a tener un hijo.... 

- ¿Es tan malo? - Angelina mira con aprehensión a Fred.

- No.... jamás me vi como un _padre_... pero tuve al mejor, así que no lo haré tan mal...

Fred abraza a Angelina, la cual respira aliviada.

- Gracias, cariño, ya sabia que lo ibas a tomar muy bien...

- Si... un hijo... Angelina...

- ¿Si?

- Agarrame...

Fred cae desmayado, ante la mirada atónita de Angelina, la cual trata de sostenerlo antes de que se golpee muy fuerte.

- Creo que fue un día de emociones - sonríe Angelina, mientras trata de despertar a Fred.

En una florería de Londres, Harry y Ginny están viendo opciones para la boda en el mundo _muggle_.

- Hermione dijo que no quería Tulipanes...

- Pero son tan lindos - suspira Ginny.

- Pero no es tu boda - recuerda Harry.

- Aguafiestas ¬¬.... ¿Puedes creer que faltan dos meses para que se casen?

- ¿Puedes creer que Parvati renuncio al puesto de profesora de Transformaciones? - Harry acomoda sus gafas.

- Cariño, nada de trabajo aquí ¬¬

- Es que... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Parvati termina este curso, y se va... No tengo a nadie mas.

- Ya lo solucionaras, por algo eres el director, ¿No?

- Tu apoyo me conmueve - se queja Harry.

- ¡Ay, que preciosos! Que sean gardenias.

- Amor, apégate a la lista.

- ¡Pero es que...!

- ¿Quien se va a casar? ¿Tu o Hermione?

Ginny frunce el entrecejo.

- Pero en mi boda no pude planear mucho... mamá era la que iba de un lado a otro.... 

- ^^'... pero al final salió bien, ¿No?

- Si... supongo... y pensar que estuvimos tan cerca de no quedar juntos.

- Yo te pedí muchas veces que fueras mi novia ¬¬

- Pero no sabía si te seguía gustando Cho... después de todo, todo el quinto curso la estuviste pretendiendo.

- Era un poco temperamental... 

- Querrás decir _loca_.

- ^^'.... no quería ser tan directo... 

- Supongo que al final todas las almas gemelas quedan unidas, ¿Verdad? - sonríe Ginny - jamás creí que me iba a atrever a besarte...

- Y me tomaste por sorpresa...

_****_

_- Ginny, ¿A donde vas?_

_- A la sala común, tengo mucha tarea._

_- Te acompaño._

_- Bueno...._

_Harry y Ginny se dirigen a la sala común, acomodándose cerca del fuego._

_- Ginny, ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?_

_Ginny posa su mirada en Harry, y suspira._

_- Si.... eres muy lindo, Harry... y siempre me gustaste... pero no funcionaríamos como pareja._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Harry trata de no escucharse muy triste._

_- Mmmm.... es como los amores platónicos, nos aburriríamos, quizás pelearíamos mucho..._

_- Si no lo intentamos, no puedes asegurarlo._

_- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a perder la amistad que hemos tenido por una mala relación?_

_Ginny aprieta los puños, pero niega con la cabeza. Parece que ella también quiere convencerse de que es lo mejor._

_- No - dice al fin Harry - tienes razón... nuestra amistad es invaluable, y no vale la pena perderla por una mala relación..._

_Ambos se quedan en total silencio. Harry finge leer un libro, mientras Ginny sigue escribiendo._

_- Bueno... me voy a dormir - dice Harry, cerrando su libro - nos vemos, Ginny._

_- Si... Harry._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ginny se pone de pie, extendiendo su mano._

_- Siempre vamos a ser amigos, ¿Verdad?_

_Harry sonríe, estrechando la mano de la pelirroja._

_- Claro que si... nada ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestra amistad..._

_Ambos se quedan de pie, mirándose a los ojos._

_- Y es lo mejor, así no corremos riesgo de que...._

_Ginny no se puede contener, y se acerca a Harry rápidamente, tomándolo del rostro y besándolo._

_Harry se queda de piedra, pero corresponde al beso. Así nació una relación que duraría a través de los años.  
  
_

_****_

- Bueno, es que te veías tan encantador frente al fuego - sonríe Ginny.

- Ni que decir, yo no tengo de que quejarme - le guiña un ojo Harry.

- ¡Ay, ya sé! ¡Azucenas! - Ginny da un pequeño salto, feliz.

- ¿Esta en la lista que te dio Hermione?

- ¬¬.... ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?

- Oye, alguien debe recordarte que tu no eres la novia.

- Si, si...

Ginny sigue escogiendo flores, mientras Harry suspira. 

De vuelta al callejón Diagon, Alix y Draco caminan lentamente.

- ¿Y por donde dices que esta? - pregunta Alix, observando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

- Ya casi llegamos...

- ¿Sabes? Esto es muy _normal_... creí que habría escobas voladoras o calderos flotando... cosas así ^^'

- Es lo malo de los _muggles_, siempre creen que el mundo de los magos es apantallador... cuando es igual al suyo, solo que con magia.

- Oh, si, es casi igual - se burla Alix - además, ¿Y ustedes que? ¿No juzgan a los _muggles _también por no tener magia?

- Si... buen punto - Draco observa sorprendido a Alix. Siempre lograba debatirle algún punto de controversia.

- Gracias por acompañarme, por cierto... - le dice Alix, sonriendo.

- Necesitabas a alguien que conociera bien el callejón... además tu compañía me agrada.

- Uy, me siento halagada.... 

- Búrlate si quieres ¬¬

- Gracias, eso haré ^^

Draco termina por sonreír. Alix era muy diferente a todos los _muggles_ que conocía.... había algo especial en ella.

- Llegamos - anuncia Draco.

- ¡Wuau! - exclama Alix, al observar la tienda.

Ambos entran a una enorme tienda, donde haya muchísimas telas de todo tipo.

- Esto tomara años - Alix mira lo enorme del lugar - será mejor que nos separemos.

- Me parece bien... 

- Si encuentras la tela, me avisas - dice Alix - vocéame o algo así...

- Si vez una luz verde, es que la encontré - dice Draco sonriendo - será mejor que vocearte.

- Bien... si yo la encuentro, la comprare y te buscare... no serás muy difícil de encontrar.

- Tomare eso como algo bueno ¬¬

- Ahm... aja ^^'... comienza a buscar.

Alix se aleja de Draco, el cual se siente un poco ridículo al estar buscando telas... con una _muggle..._ ¿Como había pasado eso?

- ¡Draco!

El rubio voltea, viendo a su viejo compañero de Slytherin, Vicent Crabbe.

- Crabbe.... 

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco aprieta los puños. No iba a decirle a un Slytherin que estaba ahí para comprar tela con una _muggle_... y que todo el asunto era por Hermione Granger.

- Lo mismo te pregunto - dice Draco astutamente para no contestar.

- Me caso - Crabbe luce una sonrisa - ¿Y tu?

- Yo.... solo buscaba algo para una boda a la que me invitaron.

- ¿Sabes quien sigue preguntando por ti? Pansy Parkinson... sigue soltera, Draco.

Draco chasquea la lengua. Pansy siempre le había parecido muy boba, pero era _sangre limpia_, y por eso la invito al baile del cuarto curso.

- Que bien...

- Sé que no es la mejor, pero hay tan pocas brujas _puras_, que te tienes que conformar con lo que se tiene, ¿Eh? - Crabbe ríe bobamente.

- Si, o mejor quedarte soltero - Draco trata de sonreír.

- Nahhh, eso no es una opción....te vi entrar con una chica... es _muggle_, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Como lo sabes? - Draco se pone nervioso.

- Es notorio, y la vi guardar dinero _muggle_ en su bolso... ¿Que haces con ella?

Crabbe usa un tono de reproche que enciende el orgullo de Draco.

- Nada, realmente...

- Por un momento creí que era tu novia... ¿Te imaginas que deshonra?

- Sabes que los Malfoy jamás caerían tan bajo - Draco usa un tono de orgullo.

- Si, una de las mejores familias de magos, mezclada con _muggles_... sería horrible, esta bien que te diviertas con ella, pero para algo serio, mejor búscate una bruja completa.

- Es lo que hago... solo me divierto, pero prefiero estar soltero... socializar con _muggles _es necesario, lamentablemente... pero jamás haría algún compromiso con alguien que no fuera bruja.

- Es bueno saberlo - dice una voz conocida, detrás de Draco.

Draco voltea, deseando que se haya equivocado, y que no sea Alix la que esta detrás de él.

Lamentablemente, en eso si se equivoco. Alix lo observa con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, apretando los puños con furia.

- No encontré la tela - sigue hablando Alix - así que si la encuentras, cómprala, yo debo irme...

- Alix...

- No te preocupes, sigue divirtiéndote... solo que ahora será sin mi.

Alix sale de la tienda, aun tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras Draco la observa sin saber que hacer.

- Tiene mal temperamento la _muggle_.... - Crabbe se ríe a carcajadas.

Draco saca su varita, furioso, y apunta a Crabbe.

- Que sea la ultima vez que te refieres a ella de esa forma - Draco habla pausadamente, pero con energía en su voz - se llama Alix... y es mejor persona de lo que tu podrás ser en tu vida... 

Crabbe solo lo observa con el ceño fruncido, pero ante la amenaza de Draco, asiente lentamente.

Draco baja su varita, y se dirige a la salida.

- ¿Donde quedo tu orgullo de mago? - pregunta Crabbe, al verlo alejarse.

- Enterrado con la muerte de mis padres - le contesta él - y con la tristeza que tuve durante esos años.

Draco sale, pero no visualiza a Alix por ningún lado... ¿Como había dejado que su orgullo ganara de nuevo? Una mala costumbre que jamás se iba a quitar, por lo visto.

- Que tonto - Alix camina apresuradamente, sin siquiera ver hacia donde se dirige - ya sabía yo que no todo podía ser tan bueno, es igual a todos los hombres, solo le gusta estar jugando con los sentimientos de los demás, pues que se vaya dando cuenta de que yo no soy juguete de nadie...

Alix levanta su mirada, dándose cuenta de que ya no esta en el callejón Diagon... o al menos ya no esta tan iluminado como antes.

- Dios... ¿Seguiré en el callejón, o me habré perdido? Demonios... tendré que preguntar...

Alix ve pasar a muchas personas con túnicas que les cubren el rostro, pero no le dan muy buena impresión.

- Ay... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¿Estas perdida?

Alix voltea, viendo a un hombre alto, que tiene una túnica negra. 

- N-no, estoy bien, gracias - sonríe ella, aparentando tranquilidad.

- Yo puedo ayudarte.... 

- No necesito ayuda - Alix comienza a alejarse, pero el hombre la toma de la muñeca.

- Ven, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti...

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme! - Alix comienza a desesperarse.

- Eres muy bonita... ¿Sabes lo que hago con las muchachas como tu?

- Por favor, suélteme....

Alix no sabe si gritar, o tratar de escapar. Estaba en un lugar donde la mayoría eran brujos, no le servia de nada tratar de defenderse, ellos le tenían una gran ventaja.

- Ven, antes de que tenga que lastimarte - le dice el hombre.

Alix ve que no tiene ninguna opción mas.

- ¡Suéltala!

Alix y el hombre voltean, viendo a un rubio bastante familiar para Alix.

- No, es mi presa - dice el hombre tranquilamente.

Draco saca su varita, apuntando al hombre.

- No te lo diré otra vez, suéltala...

El hombre parece reconocer a Draco, y suelta a Alix, la cual corre a ponerse detrás del rubio, completamente asustada.

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy... no sabia que era de usted.

Alix frunce el entrecejo, pero no dice nada. No estaba en posición de hacerlo.

- Ahora ya lo sabes... vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta y te mate.

El hombre se aleja presuroso, mientras Alix recupera la calma.

- Dios... - Alix respira tranquila - jamás me había dado tanto gusto ver a alguien tan miserable como tu....

- ¿Qué demonios hacías en el callejón Knockturn? ¡Es muy peligroso! - Draco comienza a regañar a Alix, tomándola del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

- ¡Pues discúlpame, pero yo no conozco aquí! 

Una vez en el callejón Diagon, Alix se zafa de Draco.

- Gracias - dice ella, molesta.

- De nada - Draco la observa detenidamente.

- Entonces me voy.

Pero Alix no se mueve. Esta mirando a su alrededor, para ver por donde será mas viable irse sin tener que pasar por otro susto como el anterior.

- Es por allá - señala Draco, sonriendo.

- ¬¬... gracias - Alix comienza a caminar, pero Draco la detiene de la muñeca.

- Aun no compramos la tela - dice el rubio suavemente.

- Puedes comprarla solo - frunce ella el entrecejo.

- Me gustaría mas que me acompañaras...

- Lo siento, pero no me gusta ser diversión de nadie... todos la pasan bien, menos yo - se queja ella.

- Discúlpame.... de verdad lo siento, no quise decir eso...

- Pero lo dijiste, ¿No?

- ¿Nunca te has metido en problemas por tu orgullo? - Draco la mira con seriedad - ¿Que realmente lastimes a alguien que te importa mucho por tu estúpido ego?

Alix lo mira, suspirando, y se suelta de la mano del rubio.

- Muchas veces...

La chica sigue caminando, y Draco la observa alejarse... ¿La había perdido?

- Pero las personas a quienes herí tienen un corazón de oro, y me supieron perdonar - Alix habla en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Draco la escuche - ¿Vas a venir o que?

Draco sonríe, alcanzando a Alix. El día de hoy el rubio se había dado cuenta de que esa _muggle_ se había ganado su corazón. Lo que jamás imagino que pasaría, hoy se le comprueba: Se estaba interesando en Alix, y con un gran tino, ya que ella también parecía saber perdonar... ella le enseñaría a dejar su orgullo para lograr ser completamente feliz.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aiya a todos (saludo que le copie a Tiamat, no me demandes ^^'), espero que les siga gustando como va el fic ^-^...**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan sus lindos mensajes, realmente aprecio que se molesten en hacerlo, ¡¡Son geniales!! ^_____^**

**Por otra parte, les tengo una ¿Buena? noticia ^^'.... dije que máximo serian 26 capítulos... pues ya voy a dejar de llevar la cuenta. Como me llego la inspiración veraniega, voy a hacer lo capítulos que salgan... Así sean 100 (ujule, no, yo creo que terminarían por lincharme si hago tantos ^^')... pero no me limitare ^.^**

**Y porque no todo en el fic debe ser Ron/Hermione (en realidad si lo es, pero hay que despistar ^-^), este capitulo va para las otras parejas en el fic... un capítulo para ellos no hace daño, ¿O si?**

**Oki, ya, dejo de aburrirlos con mis notas, gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarios, y espero que les guste este capitulo (que como comercial, es el mas largo de todo el fic ^^UUuu)**

**Mi mail: dany_liz@yahoo.com.mx**

**Danyliz**


	22. Confesiones de un Baby Shower

Capítulo 22: "Confesiones de un Baby Shower"

- Todo esto luce hermoso - se admira Hermione.

- Y lo arreglamos en un día - sonríe Alix.

- Baby shower de ultima hora - apoya Angelina - no puedes dejar de tener uno.

- Estas son tan tiernos - Katie sostiene una pequeñas botitas rosas.

La casa de Alix lucia múltiples adornos de colores, globos, y muchos regalos en una mesita.

- ¡Tía Hermione! ¿Algo que quieras decirle a la bebé?

La pequeña Sheila sostenía una cámara de video, seguida muy de cerca del pequeño James, que se sujetaba con cuidado del listón que tenia el vestido de la niña detrás.

- Solo que nos ha hecho los padres mas felices del mundo - sonríe Hermione emocionada.

- Ven, James, vamos a filmar los regalos....

Sheila se aleja con el pequeño James.

- Parece que Sheila y James se han hecho muy buenos amigos - señala Katie.

- A pesar de la diferencia de edad... 10 y 3 años.... - hace notar Angelina.

- James esta loco por ella - agrega Ginny - diario habla de que ya quiere verla de nuevo, la pasan muy bien.

- ¿Y esa cámara? - pregunta Hermione a Alix.

- Ocurrencias de Elian.... se la regalo, y ahora la chaparra esta obsesionada con filmar todo antes de la llegada de Eli.... incluyendo la boda - Alix suspira - ya no la aguanto con esa cámara por toda la casa.

- Déjala, ya se le pasara - sonríe Angelina.

- ¿Y como va el embarazo, Hermione? El séptimo mes es el mas pesado - Ginny se estremece solo de recordarlo.

- No me ha ido tan mal... ya no tengo nauseas, y la espalda no me molesta.... creo que el próximo dolor que Eli me dará será cuando nazca...

- Y ese si que es dolor.

- No, Ginny, no asustes a Hermione - Katie da un respingo - tu mamá lo hizo 7 veces, y no parece ser tanto el dolor.

- Katie, tengo la idea de que mi mamá es masoquista, yo solo lo hice una vez.... y créeme que lo pienso dos veces antes de volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Angelina, que esta atenta a la platica, comienza a sentirse nerviosa.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - Katie nota como Angelina esta un poco pálida.

- N-nada....

- Vamos, Angelina, cuéntanos, estamos en confianza... - Ginny sonríe picaramente.

- Además creo que es hora de ponerle sabor a este Baby Shower... - Katie las mira con cierta complicidad.

- ¿Ah, si? - Alix chasquea la lengua - creí que nunca lo dirías...

- ¿Qué traman ustedes dos? - Hermione frunce el entrecejo.

- Te gustara, Hermione, ya lo verás - Angelina la observa con notoria alegría.

Sheila, que filmaba los regalos, reparo de una enorme caja en el fondo. Curiosa, se dirigió con James hacia allá.

- Me pregunto que será... - Sheila filma todo con detenimiento.

- ¡Mira, Shela! - James aun tenía problemas al pronunciar algunas palabras.

- ¿Qué?

Sheila nota que James le señala dos pequeños agujeros en el costado de la caja.

- ¡Que raro! - Sheila se asoma por esos agujeros, tratando de ver el interior de la caja - parece que... ¡¡¡AHHHHH, TIA ALIX!!!

Sheila retrocede asustada, mientras todas, alarmadas, voltean al rincón donde están Sheila y James.

- ¡Qué pasa, chaparra! - Alix corre hacia el lugar, seguida de Katie.

- ¡Hay un...! - Sheila señala la enorme caja, y Alix intercambia miradas con Katie.

- ¡Si, un enorme regalo! - grita Katie para desviar la atención.

- ¡No, es un...! - Sheila trataba de explicar lo que vio, pero Alix la toma de la mano, y la aleja del rincón. Katie toma a James en sus brazos para seguirlas.

- _Es un secreto_ - le susurra Alix a Sheila.

Sheila parece entender, y sonríe.

- ¿Qué paso, Sheila? - pregunta Hermione, cuando todos se acercan.

- ¡Nada! - interrumpe Alix - se asusto por una araña...

- ¡No! - trata de defenderse Sheila - ¡Me asuste porque en el regalo estaba un...!

- ¡Sheila, Sheila! - Alix la interrumpe - ¿Por qué no vas arriba a filmar lo que te falta?... después hablamos de eso ¬¬

- Esta bien - suspira Sheila - vamos, James.

Katie baja a James, y toma la mano de Sheila. Todas ven como desaparecen escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Hermione mira a Alix fijamente.

- Ay, no sé... cosas de niños.... ya sabes como es Sheila... - Alix trataba de no escucharse muy nerviosa.

- Si, se parece a ti - sonríe Hermione.

- ¬¬... tomare eso como algo bueno.

- Bueno, ya... Katie, hablabas de _animar_ este Baby Shower - Ginny vuelve a sonreír.

- ¡Ah, cierto! - Katie toma asiento al lado de Angelina - con los preparativos de la boda, creo que todas estamos demasiado cansadas como para andar con juegos típicos de un baby Shower... así que se me ocurrió un juego tranquilo y divertido... 'Cuenta un secreto' ^^... aprovechando que no hay mamas, ni maridos.

Todas las presentes se observan, y al final sonríen.

- Bueno, no veo por que no - apoya Ginny - como dije, estamos en confianza.

En el segundo piso, Sheila y James filmaban todas las habitaciones de la casa.

- Shela... ¿Qué hacemos?

- Filmamos mi casa para tener recuerdos - sonríe Sheila - mira, esta es mi habitación... creo que nunca habías entrado, ¿Verdad?

James niega con la cabeza, pero no le quita la vista a Sheila, extrañado.

- ¿Recuerdos de que? - sigue preguntando el pequeño James.

- Cuando me vaya a Hogwarts, quiero tener algo que me recuerde mi casa, para no extrañarla tanto.

- ¿Y por qué te vas?

- Todos los que son magos se van a Hogwarts al cumplir 11 años... para estudiar hechicería.

James da un brinco a la cama de Sheila, y la mira con tristeza.

- Por eso quiero filmar todo lo que pueda - sigue aclarando Sheila - para tener muchos recuerdos bonitos.

Después de filmar todo a su alrededor, al enfocar la cama, Sheila nota el rostro triste de James.

- ¿Qué pasa, _Jamie_? - Sheila baja su cámara, apagándola, y se sienta frente a James.

- ¿Tienes que irte? - James trata de contener las lágrimas.

Sheila asiente.

- Si recibo mi carta, si.

- Pero... me vas a dejar solito.

Sheila parece entender lo que James siente.

- Aun falta un año - Sheila sonríe - y además... quizás no reciba carta. Tía Alix dice que tengo muchas posibilidades de recibirla, pero también puede ser que no me llegue.

- ¿Y si no te llega, te quedarías? - James luce esperanzado.

- Si... pero yo quisiera recibirla... me gustaría ser una bruja como la abuela... 

James parece haberse alegrado con la posibilidad de que Sheila no recibiera carta de Hogwarts.

- Entonces sigamos filmando - James baja de la cama, sosteniendo la cámara. 

- ¿Sabes, Jamie? No debería darte tanto gusto - regaña Sheila.

- Yo también espero que recibas carta - sonríe James.

- Aja ¬¬.... bueno, vamos, todavía falta la habitación de mi tía Alix...

- Shela... ¿Qué había en la caja? - James mira con curiosidad a Sheila.

- Es un secreto - sonríe Sheila.

James frunce el entrecejo, pero sigue a Sheila en su recorrido para filmar lo que faltaba del segundo piso.

En la sala, las chicas siguen conversando amenamente.

- Yo he notado a Angelina un poco distraída - sonríe Katie - que ella comience el juego... cuenta un secreto, Angelina.

- ¬¬.... gracias, Katie.

- ¿Para que somos las amigas? - sonríe Katie.

Todos observan a Angelina, esperando pacientemente.

- Bueno.... pues no sé si deba decirles... Fred no me dijo que no, pero...

- ¡No la hagas de emoción! - Ginny parece ansiosa - ¡Habla ya!

- Es que..... - Angelina suspira - bueno, lo sabrán de cualquier modo.... estoy embarazada....

Al principio, ninguna de las chicas parece reaccionar. La primera en salir de su estupor es Hermione.

- ¿¿¿De verdad??? ¡¡Angelina, eso es maravilloso!!

- ¡¡Genial!! - sigue felicitando Ginny

- Espero que no sean gemelos - Alix guiña un ojo.

- ¿Y que dice Fred a todo esto? - pregunta Katie.

- Al principio solo se quedo de piedra.... pero creo que lo ha tomado muy bien.... solo se desmayo ^^'

Todas ríen, y comienzan a felicitar a Angelina.

- Vamos, Katie, solo faltas tu - señala Ginny - las demás ya estamos haciendo la familia Weasley mas grande.

- Supongo que ese es mi secreto - Katie las mira picaramente - George y yo estamos listos para tener un bebe ^_^

- ¡¡Que gran noticia!! - Angelina abraza a su amiga.

- Al menos los primos no se llevaran tanto en edad - agrega Alix.

- Dentro de poco todos los hogares estarán llenos de risas de pequeños... que emoción - Angelina parece emocionada.

- Como una guardería - sonríe Ginny.

Todas comienzan a hablar sobre los bebes y sus cuidados, hasta que Ginny y Hermione miran a Alix detenidamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? - Alix comienza a asustarse.

- Todas debemos contar secretos - sonríe Ginny - y hasta ahora solo han hablado Katie y Angelina... tu turno, Alix.

- Pero no tengo secretos... soy un libro abierto - sonríe Alix.

- ¿Ah, si? - Hermione la mira duramente - ¿Y que hay de Draco?

Alix se sonroja, mientras todas sueltan risitas burlonas.

- ¿Ves? Si tenias un secreto después de todo - señala Hermione.

- B-bueno...

- Vamos, Alix, ¿Que hay entre tu y Draco? ¿Son novios o que? - Katie comienza con el interrogatorio.

- No... no somos novios.... solo somos amigos.

- Aja, así se comienza - se burla Angelina.

Alix sigue totalmente sonrojada.

- Pero te gusta, ¿Verdad? - Ginny la mira sonriente.

- Bueno... es un chico muy guapo... pero para una relación no funcionaríamos.

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero por qué? - pregunta Katie.

- Es mago.... y muy orgulloso.... sería difícil mantener una relación con alguien así.

- ¡No seas pesimista! - trata de alentarla Angelina.

- Además, créeme, jamás había visto a Draco tratar a una chica así - señala Ginny - y estuve con él 6 años en la misma escuela. Se podría decir que... ahora es decente ^^

Todas comienzan a tratar de animar a Alix, la cual sonríe.

- ¿De verdad creen que pueda funcionar?

- ¡Por supuesto! Tu ten confianza.... el León no es como lo pintan - sonríe Hermione.

- Y la boda será un escenario muy romántico - añade Angelina.

- ¡Ya sé! Hay que hacer que queden en la misma mesa - Katie saca una pequeña libretita y comienza a anotar.

- Creo que mi mamá te pego esa manía - suspira Hermione.

- Es que siempre es útil cargar con una ^^' - se defiende Katie.

- Les agradezco su interés, pero si realmente pasa algo entre Draco y yo, que lo dudo mucho, prefiero que sea espontáneo - sonríe Alix.

- Nos quitas toda la diversión, ¿Sabes? - regaña Angelina.

- Espontáneo o no, ya debes conseguirte un novio, Alix - Hermione usa un tono de reproche - ¿Y quien mejor que Draco?

- Jamás había visto a Draco tan feliz desde que esta contigo - palmotea Ginny - eso es amor del bueno.

- ¬¬... ustedes solo quieren que quedemos juntos... pero lo dudo mucho... es decir, no creo que él se pueda fijar en alguien como yo.... 

- No seas tan _victima_, Alix - Hermione chasquea la lengua - polos opuestos se atraen, y no opines por él... igual y te da una sorpresa.

- ¡Exacto! - apoya Ginny.

- Bien, bien - se rinde Alix - supongo que tienen razón.

Todas comienzan a decirle a Alix algunos tips para conquistar a Draco.

- Volviendo al juego, yo tengo una pregunta a Hermione - Angelina agita su mano, como pidiendo la palabra.

- A ver - sonríe Hermione - pregunta.

- ¿Te gustaba Krum?

Hermione abre los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Viktor?

- ¿Hay otro Krum? - Ginny palmotea - yo también siempre quise saber.

- Si fuiste al baile con él fue por algo - agrega Katie.

- Fue porque solo él me invito...

- ¡Ay, claro que no! - Ginny sonríe - también Neville te invitó.

- Pero ya me había invitado Viktor primero..

- Hermione, conocías al chico solo de vista, ¿Y de buenas a primeras aceptas ir al baile con él? ¡No digas que no te atraía! - Katie sonríe picaramente.

- Ciertamente a mi si me atraía - recuerda Angelina - era tan diferente a todos los chicos de Hogwarts...

- Mas maduro - suspira Katie.

- Y con una personalidad arrolladora - apoya Ginny.

- Y además todo un caballero - añade Alix.

- Tu ni lo conoces ¬¬ - se queja Hermione.

- ¡Hey! recuerda que una vez fue a tu casa, y ahí lo conocí.... vaya que su presencia se impone, tenía un porte... - Alix suspira también - simplemente encantador.

- ^^'..... - Hermione mira como todas se han puesto a recordar a Krum - puede ser que si... pero jamás pensé en Viktor... pues ya saben... de esa forma.

- ¡Ay! ¡No tienes que fingir, nada mas estamos nosotras! - se queja Ginny.

- ¿Nos vas a decir que no te atraía? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? - Katie se admira.

- N-no... - Hermione se sonroja - sinceramente, esperaba que otra persona me invitara... pero eso no paso.

Todas miran a Hermione con sorpresa.

- ¿¿Acaso esperabas que el inútil de mi hermano te invitara?? - Ginny se sorprende.

- ¬¬... oye, no le digas así - defiende Hermione.

- Lo siento ^^'.... ¿De verdad querías que Ron te invitara?

Hermione asiente.

- Pero era imposible, es decir, Ron era muy despistado, y apenas ese año noto que era una chica, ¿Creen que era posible que me invitara al baile? - Hermione chasquea la lengua - a final de cuentas ya no regrese a Hogwarts, y pensé que todo había quedado atrás...

- Esto es tan romántico - Katie entrelaza sus manos, emocionada - como una novela.

- ¡Si! Además, si tu no hubieras ido con Krum, de seguro yo si lo acosaba para que asistiera conmigo  - Angelina sonríe picaramente.

- ¡Ni digas! Si no estuviera casada, me lanzaría al ruedo a conquistarlo - Katie sonríe también.

- Ya tiene novia - les dice Hermione para decepcionarla.

- Nahhh, aun no se casa, aun tenemos oportunidad - se apunta Ginny.

- Hey, ustedes están casadas, yo aun sigo soltera, por lo que me corresponde por derecho - sonríe Alix.

- Me alegra ver que Viktor siga siendo tan popular - observa agudamente Hermione - pero según tengo entendido, la cosa va en serio con su novia...

- Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida - suspira Katie.

- Bien, bien, ¿Quien falta? ¿Quien falta? - Angelina observa a todas con cierta complicidad - ¡Ginny!

Ginny sonríe ampliamente.

- Adelante, pregunten lo que quieran, a diferencia de Alix, yo SI soy un libro abierto.

Todas se mira entre si.

- Paso - Hermione se encoge de hombros - realmente no puedo preguntarle nada.

- Yo tampoco - Angelina frunce el entrecejo - y eso me frustra.

- No me miren a mi - Alix niega con la cabeza - no la conozco lo suficiente como para preguntar algo personal.

Katie era la única que no decía nada, solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Katie? - Angelina mira fijamente a la rubia - ¿Algo entre manos?

- Eres la esperanza de todas - dice Hermione resignada.

- Bueno... - Katie chasquea la lengua - es solo que... ¿Estas segura que estas lista para confesar, Ginny?

Katie observa a Ginny con cierto aire de comprensión, como si ambas supieran algo, y Ginny asiente lentamente.

- Algún día tendría que saber.... - dice Ginny en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? - Angelina observa a Ginny con duda.

- Nada, nada ^^'... ¿Cual es tu pregunta, Katie?

Katie da un gran respiro, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera de suma importancia.

- Te vi besándote con Colin Creevey cuando estábamos en sexto - dice Katie al fin después de una larga pausa - ¿Qué nos dices a esto?

Todas observan a Ginny con admirada sorpresa, mientras la pelirroja no puede evitar el tono rosa en sus mejillas.

- B-bueno... para ser justos, Colin me beso a mi.

- ¿Y como fue? - Angelina no podía creerlo.

- ¡Siempre pensé que Harry fue tu primer y único amor! - exclama Hermione.

- ¡Lo es! - se defiende Ginny - Colin me pidió hablar.... y pues me confeso que se había enamorado de mi... trate de rechazarlo, y de la nada me beso... ¡Me tomo por sorpresa!

- ¡Vaya! - Alix se admira - ¿Los chicos aun hacen eso?

- Cuando están en la adolescencia si - afirma Katie - y yo que pensé que habían sido novios a escondidas....

- ¡Claro que no! - Ginny se escandaliza - ¿¿Colin y yo?? ¡Que ridículo!

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero por qué? Eran de la edad, en la misma casa.... es muy probable que hubiera química - Katie trata de defender sus argumentos.

- Pero ella siempre amó a Harry - Angelina suspira - eso es romance del bueno.

- ¬¬... gracias, Angelina - se queja Ginny.

Katie se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a un estante cercano.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Katie? - Hermione la mira dudosa.

Katie toma su varita del estante, y apunta al techo.

- Esta ha sido una tarde muy entretenida... un lindo Baby Shower... pero lo justo es lo justo... Hermione... ¡¡Bienvenida a tu despedida de soltera!!

Katie murmura unas palabras, y toda la decoración cambia a globos de colores oscuros, y luces un poco mas tenues.

- ¿¿Despedida de soltera?? - Hermione se sorprende - ¿¿Para mi??

- ¡Eres la que se casa! ¿O no? - Ginny se pone de pie - así que... ¡Vamos por los regalos!

- ¡Te van a encantar, Hermione! - Angelina acerca muchos regalos, dejando la enorme caja alejada.

- ¿Y que hay de aquel? - pregunta Hermione.

- Ese es especial - sonríe Alix - y por eso va al ultimo...

Katie se acerca de nuevo a las chicas, y todas rodean a Hermione.

- ¡¡Ábrelos!!

Hermione sonríe, y comienza a abrir regalos un poco nerviosa. No tenía idea de que le habían planeado todo esto.

Hermione pasaba de leves tonos rosas, a rojo encendido en sus mejillas. Los regalos iban desde negligés, hasta ropa un poco mas atrevida.

- Que mente tan retorcida tienen - regaña Hermione, abriendo el ultimo de los regalos.

- ¡Ay, claro, como si no fueras a sacarle provecho a los regalos! - Alix observa con picardía a Hermione - y cuidado con esos... son comestibles.

- ¿Lo son? - Hermione mira la prenda completamente sonrojada.

- Claro que si ^^

- Bien, bien... pero ¿Qué sería una despedida de soltera sin lo mas importante?... 

- Ay, no... - Hermione se pone nerviosa solo de imaginarse lo que se venia.

- ¡Así es! Abre tu GRAN regalo, Hermione, verás que alguien esta preparado para darte tu despedida como lo mereces...

- ¿¿Un Stripper?? ¿¿Aquí?? ¡¡Los niños están arriba!! - se escandaliza Hermione.

- No te preocupes por los niños - Katie la tranquiliza - están muy entretenidos filmando arriba...

- ¡Vamos, vamos, el tiempo apremia! - Ginny se levanta, y jala de un brazo a Hermione para que se levante también - ¡Abre tu regalo!

- ¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra! - comenzaron a corear todas.

Hermione, a leves empujones de todas, llega hasta estar frente a la caja.

- ¡Anda, Hermione, ábrelo!

La mano de Hermione tiembla al acercarse a un pequeño cordel que colgaba de la enorme caja.

Suspirando, Hermione baja su mano de nuevo.

- No puedo, chicas... sus intenciones son buenas, pero tengo 7 meses de embarazo, y a punto de casarme en un mes... no tengo ánimos de que me _den una buena despedida como la merezco_....

Todas se miran, y sonríen.

- Bien, si no lo haces tu, lo haremos nosotras...

- ¡Este es tu regalo! - Angelina da un paso adelante de Hermione, y jala el cordel.

Hermione se tapa los ojos por inercia, mientras escucha risitas detrás de ella.

Al quitarse las manos, ve a un hombre alto, con un moño grande que sobresale de su cabellera rojiza. Sus ojos azules, y sus pecas inigualables... Ron Weasley en persona.

- ¿¿RON?? - Hermione mira a todos desconcertada - ¿¿Qué pasa aquí??

- ¿¿Crees que mi hermano nos dejaría darte una despedida de soltera _decente_? - Ginny sonríe - lo mas que pudimos hacer es traértelo de regalo.

- Aunque no viene en tanga, como lo propusimos - objeta Katie.

- ¡Y yo doy gracias a eso! - Ginny levanta sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento.

- ¬¬.... ¡Sorpresa! - exclama Ron, abriendo sus brazos.

- Tonto - Hermione se acerca a él, abrazándolo.

- ¿No es lindo? - Angelina sonríe - ¿Y donde están los demás?

- Aquí....

Ron abre una cortina detrás de él, y varias personas salen de un escondite muy bien planeado.

- ¡Me moría de calor! - exclama otro pelirrojo.

- ¡Dímelo a mi! ¡Sentía que me ahogaba!

- Ustedes quisieron venir - Angelina se acerca a uno de los pelirrojos, con un pañuelo para limpiar su cara.

- Oye, si iban a decir secretos, nosotros queríamos escuchar.. por cierto, ¿Krum? Creí que tus gustos eran mejores - se queja Fred.

- Claramente no... me case contigo - sonríe picaramente Angelina.

- ¿Así que todo esto fue planeado? - Hermione mira a todos con desaprobación.

- - Algo así - Katie sonríe - en realidad fue mi idea el _Baby Shower_, y después hablamos de la despedida. Comenzamos a discutir... y pues llegamos a este plan.

- Aja, además Ron quería saber si te había gustado Krum - George chasquea la lengua.

- ¬¬... ¡George! 

- ¿Qué? ¡Ahh, si...! Era secreto ^^U

Hermione mira fijamente a Ron, el cual se sonroja.

- Creo que mejor dejamos a estos dos para que arreglen sus problemas.... - George se acerca a Katie - y no sabía que tu entrabas en el club de fans de Krum ¬¬

- ^^'.... oye, no me culpes.... el chico era guapísimo.

- ¬¬...

- Obviamente todos descubrimos cosas hoy - Harry limpia sus lentes - no sabía que habías besado a Colin.

Ginny se sonroja.

- Técnicamente ÉL me beso a mi.

- ¿Lo empujaste? ¿Lo rechazaste? - Harry se pone sus gafas, y frunce el entrecejo.

- Puesss... no quería ser grosera.

- ¡Eso no es ser grosera! Si te beso sin permiso, tenías todo tu derecho a empujarlo o algo así.

- ¿Tu empujaste a Cho cuando te beso? - pregunta ahora Ginny.

- Ándale, ahí si que te agarro - Fred se cruza de brazos, observándolos fijamente.

- Fred, cariño, vamos a darte algo de beber, creo que estas delirando...

Angelina jala a Fred, y Katie también los sigue junto con George.

- P-pues no... pero eso es diferente... 

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... no lo esperaba... y además... 

- ¿Lo ves? - Ginny lo mira tiernamente - no es nada, paso hace mucho... solo que olvide comentártelo ^^'

- ¬¬... si, hubiera preferido enterarme antes... 

Ginny y Harry siguen platicando del tema, al parecer Harry tiene problemas al aceptar que Ginny besara a Colin (por mas que la pelirroja insistía que ÉL la beso a ella).

- Eres un tonto, ¿Sabias? ¬¬ - Hermione le quita el moño a Ron.

- Oye... realmente es una duda que quería aclarar - trata de justificarse él.

- ¿Y no pudiste preguntarme? - Hermione lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Preferí que ellas lo hicieran ^^'.... 

- Espero que al menos ahora ya tus dudas hayan quedado disipadas...

- Si... ahora sé que también me querías desde Hogwarts... - Ron sonríe, dándole un beso a Hermione.

- Bonita manera de averiguarlo - Hermione sigue con sus protestas.

Alix estaba juntando algunos regalos, y se acerco a la cortina, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera.

- N-no sabía que había alguien mas aquí...

- En realidad me convencieron de venir.... a felicitar... bueno.. a desearles buena suerte.

Todos observan que un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grisáceos sale de la cortina. Al parecer había querido quedarse al margen de todo el asunto, hasta que Alix lo descubrió.

- Si.... yo lo invite - Ron se sonroja.

- ¿¿De verdad?? - Hermione esboza una gran sonrisa.

- Era tiempo de limar asperezas - agrega el rubio, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en particular.

- ¡Eso es excelente, Draco! - Hermione abraza a Ron, feliz - no sabes como te agradezco esto.

- Lo sé - Ron suspira - por ti hago lo que sea.

Alix estaba levemente sonrojada, y no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con Draco. Lo que había dicho... que vergüenza. Claro, al parecer ninguna de las chicas sabía que Draco iba a venir, pues lucían igual de sorprendidas que ella.

- B-bueno... - Draco aun no esta acostumbrado a dejar la frialdad que lo caracteriza - mejor me voy.

- ¡Ay, no, Draco, quédate! - Hermione lo mira fijamente - así podemos cenar todos juntos.

- ¡Preparare la cena! - se ofrece Katie.

- ¡Te ayudo! - Angelina corre detrás de Katie.

- Estas mujeres ^^'.... ¿Que es eso, George?

- Creo que las chicas nos necesitan, Fred...

- Entonces mejor vamos a auxiliarlas.

- Tu lo has dicho.

Los gemelos hacen su graciosa huida a la cocina.

- Iré a ver a los niños - Alix se encamina a la escalera.

- Que vaya Draco - dice Ginny - tu debes indicarnos donde están todas las cosas para arreglar la mesa.

- ¿Qué? - Alix mira a Ginny con duda.

- ¡Si, que vaya Draco! - Hermione mira al rubio, el cual no sabe que decir - son James y Sheila, ya los habías conocido... aunque solo de vista.

- En realidad a James si lo conozco... la otra niña es la que no recuerdo.

- Es mi sobrina - agrega Alix.

- Oh.... ¡Es verdad! Jamás dijiste su nombre... 

- ¡Bien, entonces ve! - Hermione lo empuja al inicio de las escaleras - diles que cenaremos dentro de poco, para que no se ensucien mucho.

Draco asiente lentamente. No era una persona a la cual le agraden mucho los niños. Pero era mejor que estar sintiéndose incomodo delante de todos.

Al subir, ve a una niña de cabello lacio y ojos oscuros, sentada en una cama en la habitación frente a las escaleras. Parece estarle leyendo un cuento a alguien, solo que no distingue quien es.

- Y el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices para siempre... - Sheila suspira - fin... 

Sheila se percata de que tiene audiencia, y observa el marco de la puerta, viendo al rubio de pie, recargado.

- Hola - saluda ella con una sonrisa - no hagas ruido.

Draco entra a la habitación, y ve a un pequeño niño de cabello negro, durmiendo placidamente.

- Creo que estaba muy cansado - sonríe Sheila - ¿Quien eres tu?

- Y-yo... yo soy... un amigo....

- ¿De quien? - Sheila lo mira dudosa.

- De... de tu tía.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Eres el rubio que siempre esta con ella ^^... no te había reconocido, ¿Como te llamas?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Yo soy Sheila McLester, gusto en conocerte.

- Igualmente - se encoge de hombros Draco.

Ambos se miran detenidamente.

- ¿Y? - Sheila pregunta impaciente.

- ¿Y? - Draco parece no entender.

- ¿No vienes a decirnos algo? ¿O a cuidarnos? 

- ¡Ah, si!... la cena estará lista pronto, para que se alisten.

- Mejor no despertemos a James... se pone de muy mal humor.

Sheila se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama, y toma la mano de Draco, haciendo que se sonroje. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico.

Lentamente, Sheila sale de la habitación seguida de Draco, y cierra la puerta cuidadosamente.

- Bien, gracias por avisarme - sonríe Sheila, soltando a Draco.

- Si.

Draco no se movía ni un centímetro. Tenia miedo de bajar. Si... MIEDO... él... Draco Malfoy... ¿¿Como podía ser posible??

- ¿No quieres bajar? - pregunta Sheila, al ver que Draco no se movía.

- Estoy bien aquí - dice el rubio por toda respuesta.

- ¿Sabes que hago cuando tengo miedo?... Voy con mi tía Alix... ella hace sentir bien a cualquiera. Eres su amigo, y ella buscara hacerte sentir mejor.

- Dudo que eso pase - Draco suspira casi sin notarlo.

- ^^.... yo creo que si... deberías intentarlo... voy a alistarme para cenar... deberías bajar para que no te sientas tan solo aquí arriba.

- Estoy acostumbrado a la soledad - Draco mira a Sheila detenidamente.

- Pero nadie se puede quedar solo para siempre - Sheila le sonríe - al menos eso leí en un libro.

Sheila se aleja al cuarto al fondo de la habitación, siendo observada por Draco. Una niña de 10 años le había enseñado una lección muy valiosa... _Nadie se puede quedar solo para siempre_. Él se había sentido solo tanto tiempo... y ahora todo era diferente. Sonreía mas, y... ¿Era feliz?... verdaderamente lo era. 

Bajo, decidido, aunque con un poco de nervios. Vio a todos arreglando la mesa.

- ¿Y? - Hermione lo nota en el pie de la escalera - ¿Que te dijeron?

- James esta dormido. Sheila se esta alistando.

- ¿James esta dormido? - Ginny suspira - se desvelara de nuevo.

- No debiste dejarlo ver esa película tan tarde - dice Harry.

- ¬¬... ese fuiste tu.

- ^^'... cierto.

Alix seguía ensimismada poniendo cubiertos. Parecía no poner atención a ninguna de las charlas que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor. Se sentía totalmente apenada, y no sabía con que cara vería de nuevo a Draco. Bueno, quizás era mejor así. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que en verdad no la quería de esa forma... y todo acabado. No se haría ilusiones, no habría decepciones. Era perfecto.

Sintió que su mano rozaba con otra, y al voltear, unos ojos grisáceos la observaban fijamente.

- Hola - saluda el rubio.

- H-hola - contesta tímidamente Alix.

Alix quita su mano, y trata de alejarse, pero Draco la detiene suavemente.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Alix trata de escucharse casual.

- Yo creo que si podemos funcionar en una relación - le susurra Draco.

Alix siente que los colores se le suben a la cabeza. Al principio pensó que era una broma pesada de Draco, por lo levanto su vista, desafiante. Pero su tosco gesto se desvaneció de inmediato. Los ojos de Draco reflejaban algo que no veía hacía tiempo. Mucha sinceridad.

Asintió levemente, y ambos siguieron conversando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las demás parejas los miran entre felices y con cierta complicidad. ¿Habrá una próxima boda, aparte de la de Hermione? Era cuestión de tiempo para saberlo.


	23. Un evento lleno de complicaciones

Capítulo 23: "Un evento lleno de complicaciones"

Al fin... después de tanto esperarlo, de tanto desearlo... el 16 de Marzo llegó volando. Y como todo día de una boda, había tensión y nerviosismo en todos lados.

En la casa de Hermione y Ron se había acordado que se arreglarían las madrinas y la novia (¡Obviamente!)... mientras que en la casa de Alix se quedarían los chicos para... pues para discutir cosas de chicos (porque no tardan mucho en arreglarse que digamos ^^U).

Con Hermione, la chica se sentía como en un sueño.

- ¿Quieres dejar de moverte ya? - se quejaba Alix - no puedo peinarte si no te estas quieta.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es el día de MI boda!... ¡MI BODA!

- Si, si, ya entendí ¬¬.... pero da igual, si no dejas de moverte, vamos a llegar tarde, quizás Ron crea que lo dejaste plantado, y se irá a Honolulu a conquistarse a una nativa de esos lugares ^^

- ¬¬.... Alix... ¿Por qué siempre tus historias incluyen algo de Honolulu? 

Alix se encoge de hombros, mientras sonríe.

- No sé... creo que necesito vacaciones.

- Oye... ¿Y mamá? Hace rato que no escucho su voz diciendo '_Hermione, ese escote esta muy grande' 'Hermione, te vas a arrugar el vestido' 'Hermione, ponte mas maquillaje'._ - la chica frunce el entrecejo - si escuchaba un _Hermione_ mas... 

- Si, lo sé ^^'... por eso la arregle primero, se fue con Ginny y con Harry a la iglesia... le dije que para que supervisara todo.

- Eres mi salvadora, Alix.

- Yo lo sé ^^... y también se llevo a la chaparra...

- ¿Se llevo a Sheila? ¡Pero yo quería ver como lucía en el vestido que le elegí!

- Ahm... pues se veía bien... pero ella lo odia... ¿De florecitas y rosa? ¿No pudiste ser mas original? - Alix chasquea la lengua.

- ¡ES MI BODA! - exclama Hermione.

- No, de veras ¬¬...

Hermione sonreía ampliamente. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan feliz... tan llena de vida como en ese día.

- ¿Estamos a tiempo?

- Tu solo cálmate, y déjate peinar... llevamos un tiempo excelente, además la novia siempre llega tarde... tradición ^^.

- No puedo creer que este día llego....

- Pues créelo ^^

Hermione suspira.

- ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que esto es un sueño.... que en cualquier momento me despertare, y me daré cuenta de que nada de esto sucedió. De que estoy sola... y así estaré siempre...

Hermione aprieta los puños, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- ¡No seas tonta! - regaña Alix - todo esto es real, y no me hagas golpearte para comprobártelo... la felicidad no te llega, Hermione, tu la haces.... 

Hermione asiente.

- Gracias, Alix... siempre me has apoyado mucho.

- Lo sé ^^... ¿Qué harías sin mi? Deberías darme un aumento ¬¬

- Tu solo quieres esquilmarme ¬¬

- Si puedes pagar DOS bodas, claro que me puedes aumentar el sueldo.

- Tienes razón... puedo... pero no quiero n_n

- Chistosa ¬.¬

Alix inclina la cabeza de Hermione, sonriendo. El día había llegado, y así como era de increíble para Hermione, también lo era para Alix. 

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

En la casa de Alix, mientras tanto, los gemelos y Ron parecían impacientes.

- ¿Ya es hora de irnos? - Ron se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de anudar su corbata.

- No sé, hermanito.... de hecho creo que ya deberíamos habernos ido... - Fred se acerca a Ron, ayudándole con su corbata.

- Mira, Fred, quien te viera, eres experto en anudar corbatas - se burla George.

- Aprendí con la Nazi de la formalidad... esa es mi adorable esposa, Angelina... oye, Ron, ¿Qué se siente el perder tu libertad? Porque cuando digas _acepto_ será como ponerte grilletes en las manos.

- Aunque con esos grilletes, ¿Quien no se dejaría? - sonríe picaramente George.

- ¡OYEME! ¬¬ - se queja Ron - a todo esto, ¿Donde esta Ginny?

- ¿Como que donde esta? - Fred mira extrañado a Ron - pues en la iglesia, muchacho. Te digo, te casas, y ya no sabes ni donde andas.

Ron mira a Fred, sorprendido.

- ¿En la iglesia? ¿EN LA IGLESIA?

- Si, en la iglesia... en la iglesia, ¿Qué pasa o que? - George observa hacia el marco de la puerta - Harry dijo que nos iríamos en ese carro negro, ¿verdad?

- Aja, menciono algo de que el chofer ya sabia a donde llevarnos.

Ron parece tranquilizarse ante esto.

- Por un momento creí que Ginny era una tonta - Ron se deja caer en uno de los sillones cercanos - boba -___-'

- Hermanito, hermanito... ¿Por qué tanto halago a nuestra adorable hermana menor? - Fred chasquea la lengua.

- Es que... - Ron niega con la cabeza - no es nada...

- ¡Ah, no, ahora nos dices! - reclama Fred.

- Es que... - Ron se sonroja en sobremanera - nosédondequedalaiglesia...

- ¿Que dijiste? - George lo mira con curiosidad - ¿Qué no sabes donde esta la feria?

- No sé donde queda la iglesia - repite Ron con claridad, y su color comienza a subir totalmente por su rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - Fred sonríe abiertamente - ¡Eres el novio! ¿Y no sabes donde esta la iglesia? ¡Ja!

- ¡Hey! ¬¬... para mi es difícil adaptarme al mundo _muggle_... todas esas calles y nombres difíciles... Ginny dijo que ella me llevaría, y se largo con Harry ¬¬

- Tenían que arreglar a James, según me dijo ella... bueno, entonces vamonos, de seguro ese tal _chofer_ nos esta esperando - Fred sonríe picaramente.

- Si, estos _muggles_ ponen cada nombre raro - George parece entender a Fred.

- Eso si, menos mal que a Hermione no se le ocurrió ponerle un nombre así a Eli.

Fred y George se miran, y niegan con la cabeza.

- Ron, estábamos bromeando ¬.¬

- Yo también n_n.... ¿No es bonito cuando ya les entiendo sus TONTAS bromas? - el pelirrojo hace una señal de triunfo.

- ¬.¬'.... esto de la boda le ha afectado el cerebro a Ron.

- Ahhh, ¿Es por la boda? Yo creía que había sido ese tónico que le dimos cuando éramos niños, para que se hiciera mas inteligente, y obtuvo el efecto contrario - 

George sonríe ampliamente.

- ¬¬... ¿Nos vamos? Si no les molesta, me quiero casar hoy.

- Genioso ^^

Los tres chicos salen de la casa de Alix, abordando el enorme carro negro que parece esperarlos afuera.

- Vaya con Ginny, le encanta dilapidar el dinero - se queja Fred - ¿Para que un carro tan grande, si solo estamos nosotros tres?

- Originalmente también vendrían Harry, James, los papas de Hermione, Angelina y Katie - agrega Fred - pero después Ginny quiso que los papas de Hermione llegaran con mis papas, ya sabes, para que no se pierdan, y Angelina quiso cambiarse en casa con Katie... así se desbaratan los planes.

- Disculpa _profesor Binns_ - interrumpe Ron molesto - ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Ah, si ^^....

Los tres quedan en absoluto silencio, sin saber que hacer.

- _¿__Y ahora que? -_ le murmura Ron a los gemelos.

- De seguro espera que le digamos que ya podemos irnos... Disculpe...

El chofer voltea al escuchar el llamado de George.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

- Enseguida, señor, solo díganme a donde debo dirigirme...

- ¿¿¿QUÉ????

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
**

En la iglesia, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban esperando.

- Harry, no llega - se comienza a preocupar Ginny.

- Descuida, cariño, ya llegaran...

- Voy a filmar cuando llegue tía Hermione - Sheila sonríe, sacando su videocámara (que tenía detrás de una de las bancas de la iglesia) - será una película muy bonita ^^.

- Sheila, te ves adorable en ese vestido - exclama la señora Granger - como un bombón.

- ¬¬.... no me gusta, parezco una tonta.

- Una paleta de flesa - interrumpe James, jalando el vestido de Sheila - me gusta la flesa ^^

- No me consuelas, Jammie...

- ¡Hey! ¡Llego Hermione! - interrumpe Katie.

- ¡Excelente! - exclama Angelina.

- Pero Ron aun no llega... - Ginny comienza a preocuparse.

- No importa, de seguro el trafico lo atraso... de todos modos se quedara en el cuarto de atrás hasta que llegue Ron - sonríe la señora Granger.

- ¡Iré a filmarla! - Sheila se dirige a una puerta a su derecha.

- ¡Espelame! ¡Yo voy!

James sigue a Sheila, siendo observados por Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Por qué no llega, Harry?

- Como dijo la señora Granger, debe ser el trafico...

- No sé, Harry... todo esto me da un mal presentimiento...

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
**

Con los gemelos y Ron, los tres estaban a punto del colapso nervioso.

- ¿¿¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS EL NOMBRE DE LA CALLE DE LA IGLESIA DE TU BODA??? - Fred da un gran respiro después de decir esta frase sin interrupciones.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿A quien se le ocurre? - sigue con el regaño George.

- ¡NO ME GRITEN, QUE NO PUEDO PENSAR! - Ron trata de acordarse de algo significativo sobre la iglesia.

- Como si eso fuera novedad - se queja Fred.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Es azul por dentro!

- ¬¬.... ¡Eso no ayuda!

- Quizás si dice algo significativo de la estructura - interrumpe el chofer.

- ¡Usted no se meta! - regaña Ron.

- ¡Oye, solo trata de ayudar! - apoya George - ¡Así que deja la histeria!

- ¡Déjala tu primero!

- ¡Oblígame!

- ¡Basta, basta! - Fred trata de poner orden en todo este asunto - Discúlpelos... es que es el día de su boda... y no sabe como llegar a la iglesia... creo que cualquiera estaría histérico, ¿No cree?

El chofer asiente, sonriendo.

- Por eso trato de ayudarles.

- Pues hasta ahora no ha sido muy útil que digamos - Ron parecía que perdería los estribos (¿Mas?) en cualquier momento.

- Ron, en lugar de decir las idioteces que acostumbras, trata de recordar algo de la iglesia..

- ¡Ya sé! - interrumpe George - ¡Las invitaciones! Ahí viene la dirección de la iglesia.

- ¡Excelente idea!

- Ni tanto - Ron suspira - las invitaciones están en la casa de Hermione.

- -____- '....

- Miré, empezare a manejar por la ciudad, quizás al ver las calles, pueda recordar algo significativo de la ubicación.

- ¡Esa si que es una buena idea! - celebra Fred - ¡Gracias!

Ron comienza a desanudarse su corbata, luciendo un poco triste.

- Hermione me va a matar...

- Eso si llegamos a la iglesia, hermanito.

- ¬¬... no ayudas a la causa.

- No te preocupes, Hermione es muy comprensible... entenderá todo.

- ¿Entenderá que en el día mas importante de su vida el novio llego tarde porque no sabía donde queda la iglesia?

- Bueno, ya que lo pones así...

- ¬¬Xxx.

El chofer comienza a recorrer la ciudad, y Ron pone suma atención a todo, pero ni aun así puede recordar algo significativo sobre la iglesia. Vaya, ni siquiera una calle.

  
**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

El tiempo sigue pasando, y si Ron estaba desesperado, en la iglesia muchos ya daban por hecho que el novio simplemente no aparecería.

Hermione había dejado el cuarto donde estaba esperando a Ron, y estaba mirando hacía el altar. Quería llorar, pero no le salían las lágrimas. Quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Simplemente sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¿Por qué tío Ron no llega, tía Alix? - Sheila enfoca con su cámara a Alix, la cual niega con la cabeza.

- No lo sé... espero que sea el trafico.

- Ya es una hora de retraso - el señor Granger comenzaba a molestarse - si ese idiota dejo plantada a nuestra hija... lo mato...

- No, no, Alan... estoy segura de que el muchacho tendrá una muy buena excusa.

- Mi hijo jamás haría algo así - defiende la señora Weasley.

- ¿¿Por qué demonios no llega?? - Ginny lucía molesta, pero en realidad estaba demasiado preocupada.

- Ron no es así, Ginny, y ama a Hermione por sobre todas las cosas... algo debió haberle pasado.

- ¿Pero qué?

Sheila enfocaba a todos en la iglesia, los cuales murmuraban y reían. Decidió acercarse a Hermione, la cual ya estaba sentada en las escaleras del altar, como si se hubiera resignado a su destino.

- Tía Mione... - Sheila la observa a través de su cámara - ¿Algo que quieras decir para el video de la boda?

- Solo una cosa... - Hermione trata de sonreír - Ron, cariño, espero que de verdad estés bien y no te haya pasado nada malo.... Porque si te apareces por aquí, ¡Voy a matarte!

- ^^U.... mejor voy a filmar a las madrinas.

Sheila se aleja, mientras Hermione suspira. ¿Puede ser que esto este pasando? ¿De verdad puede ser que Ron la vaya a dejar plantada?... No... lo conocía muy bien. Ron no sería capaz de hacerle semejante bajeza... siempre enfrentaba las cosas de frente.

Pero ahora era muy distinto. ¿Y si se dio cuenta de que no la amaba tanto como decía? ¿Qué no quería formar una familia con ella?... toco su vientre, por inercia, y sintió una pequeña patadita. Pareciera que Eli también siente la tristeza de su mamá, y trata de darle su apoyo. 

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
**

**  
**- ¡Vamos, fíjate bien, Ron! - Fred ya estaba contagiado con la desesperación de sus hermanos.

- ¡Eso hago! ¡Eso hago! ¿¿Crees que a mi no me interesa llegar A MI BODA??.... Hermione, por favor, espérame...

- Hemos recorrido casi toda la ciudad - les dice el chofer.

- ¿Estas seguro de que te fijaste bien?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

- ¡Pues no lo parece!

- ¡Pues me importa un....! ¡¡¡MOMENTO, ALTOOOO!!!

El chofer frena tan bruscamente, que hace que George caiga de su asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Es aquí! ¡Reconozco este lugar!

"_Aquí hacen unos capuchinos deliciosos"_

Jamás olvidaría eso. Fue cuando se vieron por primera vez después de su reencuentro. Recordaba eso, porque justo Hermione le comento que era una coincidencia que la iglesia estuviera tan cerca de esa cafetería que tanto le gusta.

_"Es una lastima que ya no pueda tomar café ahora que estoy embarazada... como venimos tan seguido a la iglesia, es una gran tentación, __¿__No lo crees?"_

Si... si... por aquí era, sin duda alguna.

- ¡Si, es por aquí! ¡Cerca de esa cafetería!

- Entonces debe hablar de la Catedral... ¡Haberlo dicho antes! No estamos tan lejos, llegaremos en pocos minutos.

- ¡Si, si, si! - celebran los hermanos.

- ¡Hermione, no te desesperes! 

Ron sonríe ampliamente. Estaba seguro de que Hermione lo esperaba... cuando le cuente la historia, se reirían mucho después... pero MUCHO después.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

Hermione mira su ramo, dejándolo a su lado suavemente.

- No vendrá... él me plantó....

- No digas eso...

Hermione voltea, viendo a un rubio sentado a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya paso una hora y media, Draco... ya no vendrá.

- Mira, Weasley.... es decir... _Rooon_.... bueno, será todo lo que tu quieras... pero te ama... jamás te plantaría... algo debió pasarle... algo muy tonto, tenlo por seguro, pero jamás te dejaría plantada.... créeme.

Hermione sonríe, observando a Draco.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Si... me cuesta admitirlo, pero es cierto... no te desesperes.

- No lo haré.... si es necesario, me quedare aquí todo el día y toda la noche ^^.... Ron jamás me haría esto, porque me ama.

- Ese es el espíritu...

- Gracias, Draco...

Hermione abraza a Draco, el cual acaricia el cabello de la chica lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no despeinarla mucho.

Alix y Ginny los observan en silencio.

- Al menos Hermione se ve mas calmada...

- Si... espero que Ron llegue pronto...

Alix parecía un poco triste.

- ¿Pasa algo, Alix?

- ¿Qué?... no, nada... es solo que me di cuenta... que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar.

Alix da una ultima mirada a Hermione y a Draco, y sale de la iglesia. Necesitaba aire, ella también sentía que se ahogaba. Si se quedaba unos minutos mas, hubiera explotado. Fue tonto pensar que Draco podría olvidar a Hermione... cuando era obvio que siempre la amaría.

Un fuerte sonido hace que Alix salga de sus pensamientos, y la chica se limpia rápidamente un par de lágrimas que ya habían salido, tratando de contenerse. Al ver lo que ocasiono el ruido, se sorprende al ver el carro negro... ¡Ron había llegado!

Los pelirrojos salen del carro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿¿DONDE ESTA?? - pregunta Ron a punto de la exasperación.

- En el altar, pero...

Ron corre a la iglesia, sin esperar a que Alix terminara su oración.

- Esto no será bueno...

- ¿Qué no será bueno? - pregunta George, acercándose a Alix.

- Ya lo verán...

Alix y los gemelos se dirigen a la iglesia también.

Ron se detiene de golpe al llegar al altar al ver la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. ¿¿QUE HACIA DRACO MALFOY ABRAZANDO A SU ESPOSA?? (o casi esposa).

- ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES??

- ¡RON! - Ginny salta de la emoción - ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Hermione y Draco se ponen de pie, sonriendo.

- Te tardaste.... - le dice Draco.

- ¿Si? Y ya vi que aprovechaste muy bien el tiempo - Ron lo mira con furia - ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué si no llegaba, podrías tomar mi lugar?

- Ron, no es lo que piensas - dice Hermione en voz baja - además, ¿Ya viste que todos nos están mirando?

- ¡No me importa! - Ron no podía calmarse. Esperaba ver a Hermione, pero no en brazos de otro... y de nada mas ni nada menos que de Draco Malfoy. Que conveniente.

- Si hubiera llegado a tiempo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto - responde tranquilamente Draco. No iba a caer en las provocaciones de Ron.

- ¡¡PUES TUVE PROBLEMAS!! ¡¡YO JAMÁS DEJARÍA PLANTADA A HERMIONE, PORQUE LA AMO!!

Unos fuertes '_Ahhhhh'_ de los invitados, hacen que Ron se sonroje en sobremanera.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

- Ron.... - Hermione pone su mano en el brazo del chico.

- De verdad no quería llegar tarde... ¡Pero es culpa de Ginny!

- ¿¿Y por qué mi culpa?? - Ginny se acerca, molesta.

- ¡Tu dijiste que le darías instrucciones al chofer!

- Ron... - Hermione jala el brazo de Ron.

- ¡Yo le dije a Harry que lo hiciera!

- Ejem, cariño, no lo hiciste - interrumpe Harry.

- ¡Claro que si!

- No, estoy seguro de que lo recordaría...

- Perfecto, como ves, es todo SU culpa... y tu - Ron se dirige a Draco - ¿Quien te da el derecho de abrazar a mi mujer en mi ausencia?

- Ron... - Hermione aprieta su mano fuertemente al brazo de Ron.

- ¿Quien te dijo a ti que te perdieras en el día de tu boda? - responde Draco, tan tranquilo como siempre.

- ¡RON! - Hermione grita en sobremanera para hacerse escuchar.

- ¿Qué? ¬¬

- Acabo de romper fuente...

- ¿Y que? Para eso la pagamos, ¿No?

- ¬¬... ¡¡ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE!! - repite Hermione, para ver si ahora si entiende lo que le quiere decir.

- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¡¡Pero no puedes tener a la bebé!! ¡¡Nos vamos a casar!!

- Cariño... ¡DISELO A ELLA, ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE!

- ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital! - Ginny toma a Hermione del brazo - ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

- ¿¿Y la boda?? - Harry mira a su alrededor.

- Cariño... eso te toca a ti, diles a los invitados que nos tenemos que ir... aunque creo que las explicaciones sobran...y te quedas con los niños.

Sheila y James le sonríen a Harry, el cual suspira.

- ¡Vamos, yo manejo! - se propone Alix - ¡Soy la que puede llegar mas rápido al hospital!

- ¡No, Alix no! - se queja Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunta Ron.

- ¡Si ella maneja, no llegaremos vivos al hospital! 

- ¬¬... solo por eso me pasare todos los semáforos y las señales de alto... ¡¡Vamonos!!

- Hermione... vamos a tener un bebé... - Ron parece no creer todo lo que pasa.

- ¿No me digas, cariño? - dice Hermione sarcástica - ¡Yo lo estoy sufriendo!

- ¡Vayan, ya no pierdan el tiempo! - les dice la señora Weasley - nosotros los alcanzaremos.

Tomando el auto negro que sigue en la puerta de la iglesia, Alix, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco suben rápidamente (ayudando a Hermione, claro esta).

- ¡Respira, respira! - le pide Ron.

- ¡CREO QUE SÉ COMO RESPIRAR, NO TIENES QUE ESTARMELO RECORDANDO! - le grita Hermione.

- Tranquila, Hermione - Ginny trata de no alterarla mas.

- No se preocupen, llegaremos al hospital en poco tiempo - Alix enciende el auto.

- ¿Estas segura de que puedes llegar a tiempo? - Draco esta al lado de Alix como su copiloto.

- Soy la única que ha llegado en cinco minutos al hospital... y eso que fue desde mi casa ^^ - Alix sonríe ampliamente.

- No sé porque, pero siento que eso no es bueno...

- Tu solo ponte tu cinturón.

Draco obedece al acto, y Alix arranca el auto a una gran velocidad. Vaya complicación, nada de boda, pero si un bebé en camino... una boda si que puede ser un evento lleno de complicaciones.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡__Al fin! Capítulo de boda... o algo así ^^U..._

**Canción: 'Your Song'**

**Intérprete: Elton John**

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo muy especialmente a varías personas:_

_Primero, a **Arwen **, que siempre me deja hermosos comentarios, especialmente de este fic. __¡¡__Gracias, Arwen!! Este capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño para todos los fans de la pareja Ron/Hermione... y tu eres una de ellas, por lo que se ve. _

_Segundo, a mi dulce ciber esposo **Shagy Black**... __¡__Gracias por tu apoyo! Creo que si no me dices que lo cursi es lo bueno de este fic, ya le hubiera dado otro giro... __¡__Mucho animo, esposito! ^^_

_Tercero, a mi hijita **Tiamat**, porque para empezar, este fic es para ella... fue dedicado desde un principio para ella... gracias por ser mi amiga ^^._

_Cuarto, a **Angie**, porque también me ha dado su apoyo, y siempre recuerda decirme comentarios locos... __¡__Lean su fic! "No quiero dejar de soñarte" ... __¡__Es bueno!_

_Quinto, a **Pamelita**, porque también es fiel seguidora de Ron/Hermione._

_Sexto, a **Cmi Weasley**, porque es una gran chica, y muy alegre._

_Séptimo, a **Laura**, porque también me da su apoyo, y de verdad fue genial haberla conocido, eres una gran chica!!_

_Octavo, a **Helie**, porque... __¡__Es mi amiga mas pequeña! ^_^ _

_Noveno, a **Danny-chan, **que siempre me pregunta de mi vida, aun cuando sea aburrida... __¡__Feliz cumpleaños, Danny! Aun cuando ya fue hace como 10 días ^^U_

_Y ya ^^... claro, también agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho._

_Como pronto llegara el final de fic (__¡__Buh!) (si, claro ¬¬), quiero también agradecerles a los Flamers que me inundan mi mail diciéndome que soy una cursi... y no es sarcasmo, porque por terca y darles la contraria, lo hice mas largo ^^.... _

_De aquí en adelante mencionare a las personas que con su apoyo, me han hecho terminar este fic satisfactoriamente (al menos para mi así lo ha sido). No se preocupen (__¿__?), aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos... pero no tantos como creen._

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, y ténganme paciencia, que la escuela comenzó con la presión ^^U_

_Con cariño, para todos los adoradores de la pareja Ron/Hermione, y a los fans de Harry:_

**_Danyliz_**__


	24. La Felicidad Completa

Capítulo 24: "La felicidad completa"

En la iglesia, Harry esta en el altar, frente a los invitados.

- Ejem... - Harry no sabe ni que decir.

- Déjalo, Harry, nosotros nos encargaremos - la señora Granger sube al altar - después de todo son nuestros invitados.

- Será mejor que vayas al hospital - sugiere la señora Weasley, cuando todo se calme aquí, los alcanzaremos.

- Bueno... es que...

- Si, Harry - Angelina se acerca - ve con los niños, nosotros veremos como llegar.

- Pero no tengo en que irme...

- Yo puedo ayudarte...

Todos voltean, viendo a Elian acercarse.

- Mi auto esta afuera, puedo llevarte... y a los niños, claro ^^

- ¡Viva! - celebra Sheila - ¡Podré filmar todo!

Harry asiente.

- Esta bien, supongo... nos veremos en el hospital...

Harry toma a James en sus brazos, y sale con Elian y Sheila, mientras los señores Granger explican todo a los invitados.

- ¿Sabes a que hospital fueron? - pregunta Elian.

- Ni idea... debe ser uno cercano...

- ¿Quien iba manejando?

- Me parece que Alix...

- Entonces creo que ya sé a donde fueron... vamonos ^^

Elian arranca el auto, mientras los niños van divertidos en el asiento trasero, y Harry trata de calmarse. No pasaba por tantas emociones desde que Ginny tuvo a James... quizás hasta lo extrañaba.

Mientras tanto, Alix seguía manejando a toda velocidad para llegar en el menor tiempo posible al hospital.

- ¡¡¡SAQUEN ESTA NIÑA DE MI CUERPO!!! - gritaba Hermione, exaltada.

- Cariño, me estas rompiendo los huesos de la mano ____ - Ron trata de zafar su mano de la de Hermione, la cual lo aprieta fuertemente.

- ¡Si no te callas, no es lo único que romperé!

- Hermione, respira, respira...

- ¡¡¡ESTOY RESPIRANDO!!!

- Seria mas rápido si toma la derecha - sugiere un hombre que viaja con Hermione, Ron y Ginny en la parte trasera del auto.

- ¿Y usted quien demonios es? - pregunta Alix, viendo por el retrovisor.

- El chofer del auto - contesta Ron con tono de dolor.

- Si tomo la izquierda, me evito la glorieta - aclara Alix.

- ¡Pero es en sentido contrario! - exclama el chofer.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Vamos a chocar! ¡Es peligroso!

- ¿¿Quiere que ese bebe nazca en su auto?? ¡Lo dudo! ¡¡Agarrense bien!

- ¡¡ALIX, HAS LO QUE SEA, PERO LLEGA YA AL HOSPITAL!! 

- Shhhh, no grites, que aturdes.

- ¡Luz roja, luz roja, luz roja! - el chofer tiene los nervios a punto de explotar.

Alix se detiene a tiempo, pero en cuanto pasan dos carros, avanza rápidamente, pasándose la luz roja.

- ¿¿Esta usted loca??

- Francamente no querrá que le conteste eso - sonríe Alix - tranquila, Hermione, estamos a punto de llegar.

- ¿¿¿A PUNTO??? ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR YA!!!

- Hermione, ¿De que te sirvieron todas esas clases que tomaste?

- ¡¡TU YA TUVISTE UN HIJO, DEBERIAS ENTENDERME!!

- Bueno... eso si ^^

- ¡Ginny! - Ron la mira, molesto - ¡Se supone que debes darnos apoyo!

- No tienes útero, no opines ¬¬

- ¡¬.¬Xxxx! 

- ¡¡¡DUELE!!! - Hermione golpea repetidamente la mano de Ron.

- Te amo, cariño - Ron trata de darle todo el apoyo que puede.

- ¡Pues yo te odio! ¡Tu me hiciste esto, así que ahora lo sacas!

- Ya vamos a llegar al hospital... espero yo en Dios que sea antes de que me arranques la mano.

- No aguantas nada, hermanito. 

- ¡¡Llegamos!!

Alix da un fuerte frenazo, que hace que todos caigan de sus asientos. Al salir, todos ayudan a Hermione a bajar, mientras unos paramédicos, al ver todo, se acercan con una silla de ruedas.

- ¡¡¡ESTA NIÑA ESTA A PUNTO DE SALIR!!! - les grita Hermione a los paramédicos.

- Tranquila, señora, ya esta en buenas manos...

- ¡¡¡NO ME DIGA QUE ESTOY EN BUENAS MANOS, IDIOTA, DIGAME QUE YA ME VAN A SACAR A ESTA NIÑA!!!

- ¿¿No es un amor?? - sonríe Ron.

Los paramédicos se miran entre si, y se encogen de hombros. Ron sigue a los paramédicos, que llevan a Hermione dentro del hospital.

- Bueno, al menos ya llegamos... ¿No vienes, Alix?

- No, esperare aquí afuera, enseguida los alcanzo.

Ginny asiente, y entra al hospital.

- ¿A que te vas a quedar? - Draco la ve con cierta duda.

- Tengo que esperar a que llegue un policía para darle mis datos. Después de todo yo fui la que casi me acabe el auto.

- No se preocupe por eso - sonríe el chofer - si me deja sus datos, entonces podré contactarla después...

- Bueno... supongo que no hay problema, intercambiemos tarjetas....

- Así que... - el chofer mira la tarjeta que le dio Alix - señorita Alix... supongo que nos veremos pronto... déjeme decirle que no había visto a alguien conducir así...

- ^^'.... ¿Es un halago?

- Es mas que eso, tiene usted mi admiración.... ojala y pudiéramos salir a tomar un cafe...

- ¡Me encantaría! 

Draco frunce el entrecejo. ¿¿Le encantaría?? ¿¿Que esta pasando aquí??

- Entonces la llamare muy pronto... 

- Eso espero ^^... ¿¿Sabe?? ¡Podríamos ir al nuevo café que se abrió en el centro! ¡Dicen que es muy romántico! 

- ¡Tiene usted muy buen gusto!... ¿Puedo tutearla y llamarle por su nombre?

- Si yo puedo hacer lo mismo ^^

- ¡Por supuesto! Espero que tu amiga tenga un bebe sano.

- No te preocupes, de seguro así será ^^.... esperare tu llamada...

Alix le da un beso en la mejilla al chico, y se dirige al hospital. Draco fulmina con la mirada al tipo ese, y la sigue.

- Oye, oye, oye - Draco toma del brazo a Alix, haciendo que se detenga.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿¿Qué demonios estas haciendo??

- Ahm... creo que entrando al hospital...

- ¡No eso! ¡Afuera! ¡Aceptaste la invitación de don músculos!

- Si que es musculoso, ¿Verdad? - sonríe Alix - debe ir al gimnasio...

- ¡Enfócate!

- No grites... estamos en un hospital - Alix lo mira con picardía - no tiene de malo que acepte la invitación de Kyle...

- Ahhh, ¿Se llama Kyle? Creí que se llama 'estúpido', ciertamente es un buen nombre para él.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? - Alix lo observa con duda - ¿Estas celoso?

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!

- ¿Entonces?.... tu y yo no estamos saliendo, no somos novios, tu aun sigues enamorado de Hermione.... y yo no te voy a esperar para siempre... así que quizás 

Kyle sea una buena oportunidad para seguir conociendo otros horizontes...

- ¡Pero... pero...!

- Puedes seguir rumiando toooodo lo que quieras, Draco... o tomar una decisión. Te la pongo simple.

Alix sonríe antes de alejarse, dejando a Draco trabado de coraje y frustración. Jamás pensó que una mujer lo fuera a poner en semejante situación.

Con Harry, Elian buscaba una forma de pasar ante tanto trafico.

- ¿Por qué no conduces mas rápido? - pregunta Harry, exasperado.

- No se puede... parece que cerraron una calle... si fuera mal pensado, diría que fue por Alix...

- ¿Lo crees?

- Hablamos de una mujer que no le importa pasarse las señales de alto si la situación lo amerita... yo creo que ya llegaron al hospital...

- Papi - James jala delicadamente del traje a Harry, el cual mira a Elian un poco asustado.

- ¿Y crees que hayan llegado bien al hospital? - Harry observa a su alrededor.

- Ahm... no puedo asegurarte eso.

- Papi....

- ¬.¬.... ¡Debes asegurármelo! Hermione esta delicada, no puede ser tratada como un pollo en pleno transporte...

- Esa analogía es algo exagerada, ¿No crees? - Elian sonríe ampliamente.

- Papi...

- Ahora no, James, estamos ocupados.

- Solo es una pregunta.... - el pequeño lo observa con ojos tristes.

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Como se hacen los bebes?

Elian suelta el volante, sorprendido, pero lo toma justo a tiempo antes de perder el control. Harry siente que todos los colores se le suben al rostro, mientras Sheila saca su videocámara para filmar todo.

- ¿A... a que viene esa pregunta....? - Harry voltea totalmente para ver a James.

- Tía Mione va a tener una bebe... ¿Como la hizo?

Harry mira a Sheila, la cual sonríe.

- Tu ya sabias de esto, ¿No, Sheila?

- Tía Alix me dijo que por una semillita... pero ya descarte esa teoría...

- ¿Qué? - Harry no entiende nada.

- Si, tío, porque los humanos somos de otra especie... no somos vegetales para crecer como semillas... lo leí en un libro de biología... yo también quiero saber como se hacen los bebes ^___^

- Ahm.... están muy.... no deben andar preguntando eso ¬¬

- ¿Por qué no? - Sheila mira intrigada a Harry.

- Ahhh.... Elian... ¿Un poco de ayuda por aquí?

- Parece que lo estas manejando muy bien, Harry, sigue con ese entusiasmo - sonríe Elian - además yo voy manejando.

- ¬¬.... que conveniente... bueno... digamos que... la cigüeña los trae de Paris ^^

- ¿Por qué de Paris? - pregunta James

- Porque ahí debe haber una fabrica de bebes, ¿No, tío Harry? - Sheila sonríe.

- Ahm... algo así...

- Si hay una fabrica de bebes, y la cilera...

- Cigüeña - corrige Harry.

- Aja.... bueno, eso trae a los bebes, ¿Por qué tía Mione tuvo que esperar todo este tiempo?

- ¡Si! - Sheila apoya a James - Además.... ¿Por qué se le inflo la panza? Se supone que el bebe esta dentro de ella...

- ^^'.... tu historia no funciono, Harry.

- Si no ayudas, no opines ¬¬ - se molesta Harry.

- Niños.... ¿Quien quiere un helado?

- ¡¡Yo!! - Sheila y James palmotean al mismo tiempo, emocionados.

- Eso, Harry, soborna a los niños - Elian chasquea la lengua.

- Si tienes una mejor idea, estamos listos para escucharla.

- Ya vamos a llegar al hospital - sonríe Elian por toda respuesta.

- Oye tío.... ¿Después de los helados nos dirán como se hacen los bebes? - Sheila lo mira con ojos tristes.

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Esa mirada!... de ti la aprendió James ¬.¬

- ^^.... 

En el hospital, Alix, Ginny y Draco esperaban en la sala de maternidad a que Ron saliera.

- ¿Como creen que le vaya a Hermione allá adentro? - Alix parecía preocupada.

- Nahhh... todo saldrá bien... aunque he escuchado de partos que duran hasta 24 horas...

- ¿¿De verdad??

- Bueno... eso dicen los rumores... yo no tarde tanto con James...

- Debe ser lindo tener un bebe - sonríe Alix.

- De seguro _Don Músculos_ te hará uno con mucho gusto - dice Draco en tono molesto.

- ¿Don músculos? - Ginny luce confundida - ¿Quien es ese?

- ¿Quieres dejar eso ya? - Alix mira con enojo a Draco - Solo vamos a tomarnos un café, no a casarnos...

- ¿Con quien vas a tomar un café? ¡¡Dime!! - Ginny lucia ansiosa.

- Ahhh... es que Kyle...

- ¿Kyle?

- El chofer que estaba con nosotros... me invito a salir ^^

- ¿¿Te invito a salir?? ¡Wuau, que suerte tienes! ¡Es un bombón! Ya quisiera yo que Harry tuviera esos brazos ^¬^

- Tienes suerte de que no te este escuchando ^^'

Draco solo estaba sentado, cruzado de brazos, y al parecer mas molesto aun con el rumbo que tomaba la platica.

- ¿¿Y que?? ¿Cuando es la cita?

- Él me llamara ^^

- ¡Que suerte! Aunque en un hospital, es mas probable que conquistes un doctor... pero bueno, se ve que es un chico encantador...

- ¿Verdad que si?

- ¡SI! Si se casan, estaríamos felices Ginny abraza a Alix - ¡Enhorabuena!

- Ginny, ni siquiera hemos salido ^^

- ¡Y tendrán hijos! *______* 

- Ahm..... 

Ginny sigue planeando la vida de Alix, mientras ella solo sonríe, y Draco frunce el entrecejo.

Harry y compañía por fin llegan al hospital, entrando de prisa (lo cual Harry agradece, porque sino, de seguro los niños lo seguirían acosando con la pregunta). Una vez que les informan donde esta maternidad, entran, encontrando a Draco, Ginny y Alix esperando pacientemente.

- ¡¡Llegaron!! - Alix sonríe - ¿Les costo trabajo ubicarnos?

- Solo seguimos la zona de desastre - sonríe Elian - ¿Como esta Hermione?

- No sabemos, aun no sale nadie a informarnos... ¡Pero Alix tiene una cita!

- ¡Ginny! - regaña Alix.

- ¿Una cita? - Harry se acomoda las gafas.

- ¡Si, con el chofer del auto! ¡¡Fuimos los cupidos, amor!!

Ginny se acerca a Harry, abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué es una cita? - pregunta Sheila, confundida.

- Una cita es cuando la gente se prepara para casarse - aclara Ginny.

- Pues si era ese chico de la entrada, se ve muy decente, hasta nos indico donde estaban ustedes - Elian asiente - muy buen partido.

- ¡Disculpen! - Alix se molesta - Creo que yo voy a decidir si es buen partido o no.

- ¡Ay, pero no negaras que es guapísimo!

- ¿Disculpa? - Harry comienza a molestarse también.

- Ahm... claro, no se compara contigo, amorcito ^^U

- Mami... ¿Como se hacen los bebes?

Ginny observa con ojos desorbitados a James.

- Puesss.... ¿Quien quiere una paleta? 

- ¡Yo! - el pequeño James se alegra.

- ¿Qué ustedes dos evaden las preguntas de su hijo sobornándolo? - Elian los mira con desaprobación.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Sheila, Draco se pone de pie, y se aleja a uno de lo ventanales del hospital. Sheila se acerca a él.

- ¿Te pasa algo, tío Draco?

Con el tiempo, Sheila se acostumbro a llamar a todos _tío _o _tía_.

- No...

- ¿Crees que tía Alix se va a casar con ese señor?

Draco mira a Sheila detenidamente.

- ¿Te gustaría que eso pasara?

- Se ve que es muy simpático, y que sería bueno con la tía...

Draco fija su mirada en los ventanales de nuevo. Genial, ahora Sheila aprobaba el romance.

- Pero creo que me gustarías mas tu como tío...

- ¿Qué? - Draco voltea sorprendido hacia la niña.

- La sonrisa... tía Alix siempre sonríe cuando esta contigo... además tu eres mas guapo.

Alix se acerca a ellos, observándolos con cierta curiosidad.

- Ven, Sheila - Alix toma de la mano a la niña - no molestes a Draco.

- No me molesta - aclara rápidamente Draco.

- Tía Alix, ¿Puedo filmar el hospital?

- ¿Trajiste la cámara?

- Si... ¡¡Voy por ella!! La tiene tío Elian, y así podré filmarlos juntos...

Sheila se aleja, feliz, y Alix queda en un silencio incomodo con Draco.

- Bueno... me voy, de seguro quieres estar solo...

- No soy bueno expresando lo que siento - suelta Draco, tratando de armarse de valor.

- Para todos es un poco difícil - sonríe Alix - con el tiempo lo logras.

- Admitir.... admitir que tengo sentimientos profundos... es raro... vengo de una familia que jamás de profirió un 'Te quiero'.... y pues....

- Draco, no tienes que explicarte conmigo, yo lo entiendo.

- Mencionaste que aun sigo enamorado de Hermione....

Alix muerde su labio inferior.

- Si...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se nota en tu mirada... no eres el primero que se fija en un imposible...

- Es cierto, creo que siempre voy a querer a Hermione.

Alix no se atreve a levantar la mirada. Ahora tenia que recordarle eso, si ella ya lo sabia, ¿Para que el afán de hacerla sufrir?

- Pero - continua Draco - es un amor platónico... es un cariño de amigos... de hermanos... ella me ayudo en maneras que ni se imagina.... y no se puede cambiar la 

gratitud que siento por ella... pero no es el amor que siento.... pues.... que siento por ti...

Alix levanta su mirada, notando que Draco esta totalmente sonrojado, y sin atreverse a mirar a la chica.

- ¡¡Sonrían!!

Sheila interrumpe la escena, filmando con su videocámara todo.

- ¡Tío Draco, pareces una fresa! ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?

- Andando, chaparra - Alix la empuja suavemente de los hombros, para evitar apenar mas a Draco - esto queda pendiente... pero gracias... eres totalmente correspondido, y puedes ir perdiendo el miedo a expresarlo - sonríe Alix.

- ¿De que hablas tía? - Sheila los mira confundida.

- Vamos, señorita, a filmar lo demás...

Draco sonríe. Confeso su amor, y el mundo no se acabo. Quizás no estaba destinado a la soledad, como había pensado. Ahora... quizás podría llegar a ser feliz. Verdaderamente feliz.

Decide acercarse con los demás, donde Ginny y Harry aun tratan de explicarle a James como se hacen los bebes, mientras Elian los observa, divertido.

- ¡Ahi viene Ron! - Ginny lo ve esperanzada.

Todos se acercan a Ron, esperando explicaciones.

- ¿Como esta Hermione? - Alix parece ansiosa.

- ¿Ya nació la nena? - Ginny suspira, como recordando cuando James nació.

- ¿Todo va bien? ¿No hay nada anormal? 

- Tío Ron, ¿Como se hacen los bebes?

Todos observan al pequeño James, quedando en un silencio sepulcral.

- Esteeee - Ron se sonroja.

- Ahora no, James, después seguiremos con esa charla - Harry abraza a James.

- Hermione esta bien... aun no nace Eli, pero esta a punto, salí porque iban a prepararla para la sala de partos... 

- ¡¡Weasley!! ¡¡Ron Weasley!!

Una enfermera sale de la sala de partos, con una bata azul en las manos.

- Soy yo - señala Ron - ¿Qué pasa?

- Su esposa esta a punto de tener a su bebe, así que preparense...

- ¿Prepararme? ¿Prepararme para que...?

- Para entrar a la sala de partos, señor Weasley... 

- ¿¿Yo?? ¿¿Voy a entrar... a ver todo eso??

- Actualmente se les permite a los padres pasar a dar apoyo a sus esposas... vamos, arréglese, enseguida vendré para que entremos juntos.

- Pero...

La enfermera se aleja, dejando a Ron en un mar de confusiones.

Como parece que Ron aun no reacciona, entre todos le ayudan a ponerse la bata y todo lo demás para que pueda entrar a la sala de partos con Hermione.

- Nos cuentas todo con detalle.

- ¡Y no dejes que atiendan a otras mamas antes que a Hermione! ¡Ustedes llegaron primero!

- Amor - Harry trata de calmar a Ginny - no estamos en una pastelería, aquí no es por quien llego primero.

- ¡De todas formas!

- Ron, ¿Estas bien?

- V-voy.... voy a tener un bebe.... 

Todos se miran entre si, soltando risitas burlonas. Vaya que Ron estaba nervioso.

- Vamos, señor Weasley - la enfermera regresa con unas batas - es hora de entrar.

Como Ron no parece decidirse, Ginny lo empuja, haciendo que tropiece.

- Gracias... - le dice el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Suerte! - sonríe Ginny.

- Espero que todo salga bien... - Alix toma asiento, preocupada.

- No te preocupes, todo marchara sobre ruedas - Draco la rodea con su brazo, tratando de darle apoyo.

En la sala de partos, cuando Ron entra, Hermione esta tratando de controlar la respiración.

- Hola, amor - Ron se acerca a la chica.

- ¡RON! ¿¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS??

- Alistándome, pero ya estoy aquí.... amorcito, ¿Como te sientes?

- ¿¿COMO CREES??.... ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo!

- Si puedes, amor, eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido.... 

- No puedo... 

- Señora Weasley, es hora de pujar...

- ¡No puedo! ¡Me duele mucho!

- Sabemos que duele, señora Weasley, pero debe apoyar a su hija para que nazca rápidamente...

- Amor, amor - Ron besa la frente de Hermione - tu puedes, puja, puja... ya verás que tendremos una niña hermosa, como tu...

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Si, será maravillosa.... 

- ¡¡Ya se ve la cabeza!! ¡¡Solo falta uno grande, señora Weasley!!... ¡¡Puje, ahora!!

Hermione aprieta la mano de Ron, recibiendo todo su apoyo, y puja con todas sus fuerzas. Un fuerte llanto hace que toda la sala se tranquilice, mientras Ron mira el pequeño cuerpecito que la doctora sostiene en su mano... ¿Eso tan pequeño era su hija?

- Muchas felicidades, señora Weasley... ha tenido usted una preciosa niña.

Enfermeras envuelven a la pequeña en cobijitas, acercándola con Hermione.

- Aquí tiene a su niña....

- Eli... mi pequeña Elizabeth... Hermione besa la frente de la bebe.

- Es hermosa - Ron siente que no puede contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir. Siempre escucho a su padre decir que era una emoción indescriptible. 

Ahora lo vivía en carne propia.

Ambos tenían tantos sentimientos al ver a esa pequeñita, extendiendo sus bracitos en forma juguetona.

- Tiene tus ojos, cariño... - Hermione mira a Ron, radiante.

- Si... pero es tan hermosa como tu.

Ron besa a Hermione cariñosamente.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Ella hizo todo el trabajo - sonríe Hermione.

- Señor Weasley, vamos a llevar a su esposa a una habitación.... puede avisarle a sus familiares que estará en el tercer piso, habitación 34.

- Gracias... te veré arriba, amor.

- No tardes...

Ron sale de la sala de partos, recargándose en una de las paredes de la sala de espera, mientras todos lo observan con duda. 

- Es toda una Weasley - es todo lo que dice, antes de dejarse caer debido al cansancio.

Todos se miran y se abrazan emocionados.

- ¿¿Podemos ver a Hermione??

- Si.... la van a subir en unos momentos... tercer piso, habitación 34...

- ¿Estas bien, Ron? - Harry se sienta al lado del pelirrojo.

- Si... Harry... tengo una hija... soy papá.... pellízcame, me siento en un sueño.

- Ya que insistes... - Harry pellizca a Ron.

- ¡¡OYEME!! ¬¬ ... mas cuidado con el nuevo papá.

- Vamos a ver a Hermione - sonríe Ginny.

Harry ayuda a Ron a levantarse, y todos se dirigen al tercer piso, donde esperan pacientemente a que suban a Hermione. Minutos después llevan a Eli.

- ¡¡Es preciosa!! - Ginny cargaba a la bebe, mientras todos le hacían preguntas a Hermione.

- ¿Como te sientes? - Alix la miraba ansiosa.

- Cansada.... pero muy feliz..

- ¡Es una nena hermosa! - exclama Draco.

- Ni parece hija de Ron - sonríe Ginny.

- ¬.¬.... - Ron mira con desaprobación a Ginny.

Sheila filmaba todo, feliz, mientras James, jalando suavemente la sabana de Hermione, le preguntaba como se hacían los bebes, desatando una nueva discusión al respecto.

Elizabeth Weasley Granger había nacido, completando la felicidad de Hermione y Ron.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿****Qué dijeron? ****¿****Aquí se acaba todo? Pues no ^^'.... pero ya falta poco, mis queridos Flamers, no se desesperen ^^.... **

**Decidí mejor en el epilogo poner los agradecimientos, para no olvidar a nadie, ya que todos son de igual importancia para mi y para el fic... debo admitir que me da un poco de melancolía este asunto, pero bueno... no puede durar para siempre ^^U**

**Otra cosa... tengo tres finales para este fic.... así que me esta costando trabajo decidirme por uno... pero espero hacerlo pronto ^^'....**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... y nos veremos en los capítulos finales del fic.**

**Danyliz**


	25. Recuerdos: La vida continua Primera Par...

Nota introductoria: De aquí en adelante el fic se narrara en 1º persona, ya que es la impresión de alguien sobre los acontecimientos. ¿De quien? Lo averiguaran al final, pero presiento que cuando vean como se desarrolla todo, sabrán quien es ^^.... Por este motivo todo esta en cursivas ^^.... espero que me hayan entendido, porque tiendo a revolver las cosas ^^U

Capítulo 25: "Recuerdos: La vida continua" - primera parte -

_Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Eli había nacido. Era una bebe muy hermosa. Me preguntaba si a mi me habían querido tanto como a ella. Tenia ojos azules, y el poco cabello que le iba saliendo era castaño... obvio, de la tía Hermione._

_Toda la familia se reunía, y aunque tía Alix y yo nos sentíamos como intrusas al principio, todos nos ayudaron a adaptarnos. Tío Draco ya había dado el paso definitivo, y le pidió a la tía Alix que fueran novios... bueno, es lo mas definitivo que él puede hacer en tan poco tiempo. Kyle nos visito un par de veces... creo que se enamoro a primera vista de la tía Alix, pero ella siempre lo rechazo sutilmente._

_No sé porque mi afición de filmar todo, pero me encantaba. Quería tener hermosos recuerdos... quería tener algo que ver cuando fuera a Hogwarts. Aun no era seguro que recibiera carta, pero lo anhelaba tanto... que eso me bastaba._

_- Vamos, Eli... di M-A-M-A ... - la tía Hermione insistía tanto en que Eli hablara, que incluso a mi me desesperaba._

_- Hermione, ¿Al menos puedes pensarlo? - el tío Harry lucía ansioso._

_- Ya te dije que yo no sé mucho de eso, Harry..._

_- ¡Pero tu eras la mejor en la clase de McGonagall! ¡Yo puedo actualizarte! ¡Draco me ayudaría!_

_- No sé..._

_- Parvati acepto quedarse otro año... Eli tendría dos años, ya no estaría tan pequeña... al menos piénsalo._

_El tío Harry quería que la tía Hermione fuera su nueva profesora de Transformaciones. Era persuasivo, pero la tía aun lo pensaba._

_- ¡ALIX! - la tía Ginny grita desde la cocina - ¿¿Qué te he dicho de dejar las mamilas de Eli regadas??_

_- Ups - Tía Alix corre a la cocina. Es una escena graciosa._

_- ¡Vamos a jugar, Sheila! _

_James siempre estaba conmigo. Me gustaba mucho su compañía, pero sería a quien mas extrañaría si me voy a Hogwarts. Sé que me dirán ¿Como es que no a la tía Alix?... pero es que James es mi confidente... le cuento todo, y como sé que no puede decirlo, me siento tranquila. _

_James y yo jugábamos con Crookie y con Michu cuando todo paso. Llego una Lechuza, lo cual me hizo saltar de la emoción. Pero después recapacite... era muy pronto para que llegara mi carta de Hogwarts. Tía Ginny fue a recibir la Lechuza, quitándole la carta._

_- ¿Qué es? Si es de Hogwarts, estaré en problemas - chasquea la lengua tío Harry._

_- No.. - la tía Ginny lucía muy pálida._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, amor?_

_- Angelina...._

_Todos palidecieron al momento, como una reacción instantánea. James y yo no entendimos mucho, pero sabíamos que era algo malo. Todos lucía tristeza reflejada en los ojos._

_- Vayan... yo me quedo con los niños._

_- Gracias, Alix._

_Y de esa forma, todos salieron, dejándonos con la tía Alix._

_- ¿Qué pasa, tía Alix? _

_- Niños... su tía Angelina... pues esta enfermita..._

_- ¿Qué le pasa? - James parece asustado._

_- Ella... ella perdió al bebito que esperaba.... _

_James y yo nos miramos, y no pudimos evitar las lagrimas. Tía Alix nos abrazo con fuerza, haciéndonos notar que ella estaba ahí para darnos apoyo. Eli comenzó a llorar también, como si se uniera a la pena que nos embargaba en esos momentos. _

_- Esperen aquí, voy con Eli._

_La tía Alix se levanto para ir con Eli, mientras James se aferraba a mi cintura. La tía Angelina deseaba tanto ese bebe... había planeado nombres, había comprado ropita... solo de imaginarme el dolor por el que pasaba, me parecía algo interminable._

_Fueron días de no ver a ninguno de los tíos. Tía Alix se quedo con nosotros, hasta que, después de unos días, todos llegaron de golpe... incluso la tía Angelina._

_Lucía delgada... muy delgada. Demacrada, y con los ojos hinchados, quizás de tanto llorar. James y yo intercambiamos miradas... no sabíamos ni que hacer._

_La primera en reaccionar fue tía Alix... la cual avanzo entre todos, y abrazo con fuerza a tía Angelina. La tía Alix tiene ese don... cuando te abraza, sientes que nunca te dejara, y que aunque no entiende por lo que pasas, hará lo que sea para ayudarte. Incluso vi sonreír a la tía Angelina, lo cual es también una de las virtudes de tía Alix._

_Tío Fred se veía mas fuerte. Parecía que si había llorado, pero era como si sacaba energía para no dejar a la tía Angelina._

_Tía Hermione y tío Ron corrieron a abrazar a Eli, y lo mismo hicieron tía Ginny y tío Harry con James. Ahí fue la primera vez que me sentí sola... tía Alix aun abrazaba a tía Angelina, y eso me dejaba claro que si no estaba la tía Alix, no habría nadie que me abrazara, nadie que me diera cariño y amor... que estuviera ahí para apoyarme._

_Al menos eso pensaba. Sentí una mano que se posaba delicadamente en mi hombro. Al voltear, vi a tío Draco.... y sin pensarlo, me arroje a sus brazos. Me apretó tan fuerte, que me lastimaba, pero entendí que apenas era nuevo en esto de transmitir sus sentimientos, por lo que agradecí que me diera su amor... y entonces el sentimiento de soledad se disipo, como una gran cortina de humo que se extingue a los primeros pasos de la luz del sol. _

_Tía Angelina se acerco a nosotros... y nos quedamos inmóviles._

_- ¿Qué hacen tan lejos? ... Vengan a darme un abrazo... - la voz de la tía Angelina carecía de la fuerza de antes, de la entereza que siempre demostraba... pero jamás dejo de ser amorosa._

_James y yo sonreímos, y corrimos a abrazarla fuertemente. Fue la segunda sonrisa de la tía Angelina en ese día. Tía Hermione trajo a Eli, y todos enmudecieron. Tía Angelina vio a la bebé, y la abrazo con ternura, soltando un par de lágrimas solitarias._

_- Si no puedo tener hijos, al menos mis sobrinos serán la luz de nuestra vida..._

_No había entendido bien porque dijo eso la tía Angelina, hasta que después supimos que debido a la perdida del bebito, ya no podría tener mas niños. Tía Katie y Alix prepararon la comida, y todos nos sentamos en la mesa, como la gran familia que éramos. Solo faltaban los abuelitos Granger, y los señores Weasley, que nos visitaban de vez en cuando... pero parecía que querían dar espacio a los nuevos papas (y a los ya experimentados también). _

_Tía Angelina recupero sus energías después de una semana, pero a la vez se volvió la mas consentidora de las tías. Nos compraba de todo, incluso a mi, que no era su sobrina biológica, lo cual me daba muchísimo gusto. Y a pesar de todo, tía Ginny insistía que James y yo nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos. Me causaba gracia sus comentarios. James estaba de acuerdo, pero era un niño de 3 años no tenía mucho poder de decisión. Además llevarnos 7 años no era cosa simple. Me limitaba a sonreír, pero estaba segura de que en Hogwarts conocería a mi alma gemela... pero no sabía que el destino me tenia una jugada muy irónica._

_El tiempo siguió pasando... y tío Draco vino a vivir con nosotras. Nunca se casaron, ya que ambos creían en el amor libre... pero la tía Alix uso el vestido... ese vestido que la tita Misheel hizo con cariño, y que era para que lo usara cuando encontrara a su alma gemela. A mi me daba mucho gusto, me sentía como en una familia de verdad, aunque les cause muchos problemas a mis tíos en mi adolescencia ^^'.... siempre que me preguntaban, yo decía que eran mis padres... y con el tiempo, así los llame... **papá **y **mamá**.... la tía Alix lloro de la emoción la primera vez que lo escucho de mis labios... y juro que me daban ganas de no volver a decirle eso ¬¬.... me pareció vergonzoso. _

_Tío Elian venía seguido de visita también, hasta que decidió transferirse definitivamente a Londres. Coincidió con el hecho de que su amigo, Oliver Wood, jugara para el equipo oficial de Londres... tío Harry y tío Ron siempre hablaban de Quidditch con él. Era muy guapo ^^._

_Parecía que toda la familia estaba completa, y no podía estar mas feliz. Eli ya tenia un año y cuatro meses cuando otro acontecimiento marco a la familia._

_Estábamos en mi casa, la tía Hermione y tío Ron estaban de visita con Eli, y lo mismo James... aunque solo estaba tía Ginny. Tío Harry estaba en el trabajo._

_Jugaba con James, que ahora tenia 4 años... y yo 11... mis esperados 11. En cuanto los cumplí, esperaba mi carta de Hogwarts... ya me había desilusionado, pero tía Ginny me explico que las cartas llegan hasta Julio, y coincide con el hecho de que algunos cumplen años en ese mes, y por eso se los envían justo el día de su cumpleaños. No entendí mucho, pero de seguro me daba esperanzas._

_Era gracioso, porque como Crookie (el viejo gato de la tía Hermione) estaba con mi gatito, Michu, Eli le decía a Crookie '**papá**'... y a tío Ron le decía '**cooki**'.... a todos nos daba risa, menos a él ^^'_

_- Eli, di P-A-P-I.... ¿Quien es P-A-P-I? ¡Yo soy Papi!_

_- ¡Cooki! - exclama Eli, extendiendo sus bracitos a tío Ron._

_- ¬¬... ¡Esto es tu culpa! - tío Ron mira a tía Hermione._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¡Es tu gato!_

_- Es tu hija *^^*_

_- ¡Papá!_

_Tío Ron voltea con Eli, como no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar._

_- ¿¿¿Escucharon??? ¿¿Me dijo Papi??_

_- ¡Papi! - vuelve a repetir Eli._

_- ¡¡ME DIJO PAPI!!_

_- Ahm... cariño..._

_Tío Ron observa a su lado, y ve a Crookie acercarse._

_- ¡¡Papi!! - Sheila ahora extiende sus bracitos a Crookie._

_- ¬¬... maldito gato manipulador._

_Todos nos reímos con fuerza. Tío Draco nos enseñaba como poner unas piezas en un juguete que la tía Angelina nos había regalado, cuando el ulular de una lechuza nos saco de concentración._

_Era una Lechuza blanca como la nieve, sosteniendo una carta, ¿Qué otra cosa sino? y la tía Ginny se apresuro a tomarla._

_No voy a negar mi emoción. Salte en cuanto la Lechuza ululo, pero apretaba los puños, esperando la decepción._

_- Sheila... - tía Alix y tía Ginny sonreían - es para ti..._

_No pude reaccionar al momento... las palabras **es para ti** aun retumbaban en mi cabeza._

_- ¿No quieres leerla? - pregunta intrigada la tía Ginny._

_Sin que lo tenga que preguntar de nuevo, me pongo de pie velozmente, y la tomo... ¡¡TENÍA EL SELLO DE HOGWARTS!!.... ¡¡¡SI RECIBI MI CARTA, IRIA A HOGWARTS!!! Sentí como una explosión dentro de mi.... una felicidad indescriptible. Abrace a todos los tíos, llorando de la felicidad._

_- ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres una bruja! - tío Ron me abraza fuertemente._

_- ¡SIII!_

_- Habrá que comprarte todo... - tía Alix suspira - no sé que vamos a hacer sin ti, demonio._

_- ¡Vendré en las vacaciones! - sonrío feliz - ¡Si soy una bruja!_

_Todos me observaban con cierta emoción. Yo sé que actué de forma ridícula, pero imaginen mi emoción ¬¬.... ¡Era algo maravilloso!_

_- Y lo mejor es que podrás usar la varita de tu abuela - sonríe tía Hermione._

_- ¡SII! ^______^_

_- Habrá que planear una ida al callejón Diagon - tío Draco saca una pequeña agenda - hay que ver cuando es mas factible llevarte..._

_Como ya me había pasado la emoción momentánea (debo decir que aun seguía feliz ^^), note que hacia falta alguien en este cuadro. James no estaba por ningún lado._

_- Tia Ginny, ¿Y James?_

_Tía Ginny parece percatarse de lo mismo, y lo busca con la mirada._

_- Debe estar arriba._

_- Iré a buscarlo - me propongo - quiero contarle de mis planes en Hogwarts._

_Todos comienzan a planear por mi sobre las compras (típico de nuestra familia, todos tienen que opinar acerca de las decisiones que se van a tomar)._

_Al subir, todo esta horriblemente callado. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero negué con la cabeza. No hay que ser tan negativas._

_- ¿Jamie? ¿Donde estas?_

_No obtuve respuesta, y comencé a asustarme. Al fin lo vi salir de mi habitación... pero tenía un gesto de tristeza... es el gesto de que hizo algo malo, ya lo conocía muy bien._

_Sin decirle nada, entre a mi habitación, notando todo normal.... volví a recorrer todo... ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Faltaba la varita de mi abuela, que tenía en una repisa al lado de mi cama!_

_Salí furiosa, tomando a James de los hombros, y sacudiéndolo con fuerza._

_- ¿¿DONDE ESTA?? ¿¿¿DONDE ESTA LA VARITA DE MI ABUELA???_

_Al parecer mis gritos (no sentí que hubiera gritado) alertaron a todos, que subieron rápidamente. Tío Draco me separo de James antes de que lo lastimara. La verdad sentía una furia increíble... quizás porque no tenía idea de que había hecho con la varita._

_- ¡Sheila! ¿¿Pero que pasa?? - tía Alix se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura, asustada. Creo que no me había visto así nunca. Francamente, ni yo tampoco. No sabía de que podría llegar a ser capaz. Tío Ron sostenía a Eli, la cual también parecía asustada ante la escena que estaba presenciando._

_- ¡James tomo la varita de mi abuela! - es todo lo que puedo decir._

_Tía Ginny se acerca a James, y lo observa detenidamente._

_- ¿Es cierto eso, James? Si es así, debes regresarla..._

_James comienza a llorar en silencio._

_- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? - tía Ginny también se asusta._

_- L-lo siento.... Sheila..._

_James saca de su bolsillo trasero la varita de mi abuela... en realidad... dos pedazos... la había quebrado en dos pedazos._

_No puedo evitar dejarme caer, como si sintiera que todo el mundo se me viene encima. El único recuerdo de mi abuela... ahora estaba arruinado._

_- Oh, no... - tía Ginny pone una mano en su boca._

_- N-no fue mi... - James trata de defenderse, pero no le salen las palabras._

_Me pongo de pie, mirando a James fuertemente._

_- Te odio - es todo lo que puedo decir - y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida..._

_Me suelto de tío Draco, que me sostenía, y me encierro en mi cuarto dando un portazo. ¿¿Como había podido hacerme eso??_

_Escuche otro portazo. Al parecer James se había soltado a llorar, y también se había encerrado en otra de las habitaciones. _

_Los tíos no sabían que hacer, y entonces se dividieron para lidiar con cada uno de nosotros. Solo vi que a mi habitación entraron tío Draco y tía Ginny._

_- Sheila... _

_- Déjenme - estaba tendida en la cama, sin que las lagrimas me salieran. _

_- Vamos, preciosa - tío Draco se sentó a mi lado - ¿Por qué te pones triste? Recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts..._

_- Destruyo la varita de mi abuela, tío... _

_- Sé que James hizo mal - tía Ginny también se sentó cerca de mi - pero jamás haría algo para lastimarte..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta, princesa?_

_- Ahora no tengo nada que me recuerde a mi abuela.... y de seguro la abuela se sentirá decepcionada de mi allá en el cielo... _

_- ¡Claro que no! - tía Ginny me mira tiernamente - tu abuelita jamás se sentirá decepcionada de ti._

_- Siempre fuiste su orgullo - apoya tío Draco - y su espíritu siempre vivirá aquí - el tío Draco señala mi pecho - en tu corazón... no necesitas un objeto que te la recuerde, porque siempre esta contigo..._

_- Además..... puedes guardar lo que queda de la varita como tu tesoro personal - sonríe la tía Ginny_

_- Pero ahora ya no voy a tener una varita para Hogwarts - sigo sollozando._

_- Así es, pero tendrás una nueva varita... quizás una que vaya mas contigo que la de tu abuelita, ¿No crees?... las varitas te escogen... y de seguro hay una muy especial para ti._

_- No te enojes tanto con James, Sheila... él te quiere mucho, y sentir que te pierde fue muy duro para él..._

_Mi mirada se posa en la tía Ginny. Creo que a ella le da mas aflicción todo el asunto que incluso a mi misma._

_- Supongo... supongo que decirle que **lo odiaba** fue algo fuerte..._

_- Supones bien - tía Ginny se levanta - pero así como tu pudiste perdonarlo, estoy segura de que él te perdonara a ti..._

_- Arriba ese animo, bonita - tío Draco me abraza. Vaya que ya le gustaba esto de los abrazos ^^U - que recibir una carta de Hogwarts no es algo que pasa todos los días..._

_- Si... - seco las lagrimas con la palma de mi mano. Vaya que exagere... pero supongo que es como cuando ustedes se aferran a algo que aman con todas sus fuerzas... porque significa mucho para ustedes. Es algo molesto ver que te lo han 'destruido' en cierta forma._

_Al mismo tiempo (según me contaron después los tíos ^^U), en la habitación de tía Alix, James lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras tía Alix y tía Hermione trataban de calmarlo._

_- No llores, Jamie..._

_- Sheila me odia - sollozaba el pequeño (y no puedo evitar el golpe de culpa) _

_- No, no te odia, solo esta molesta.... se le pasara - tía Hermione acaricia el cabello de James._

_- No quería hacerlo..._

_- Lo sabemos... pero así como tu tienes un corazón grande, grande.... Sheila también, y te perdonara._

_- Pero lo que hiciste no esta nada bien, James, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Pensé.... pensé que si la rompía, Sheila ya no se iría a Hogwarts...._

_Tía Alix y tía Hermione intercambian miradas._

_- James, Sheila debe ir a Hogwarts, recibió su carta._

_- Pero me dejara solito.... ya no tendré con quien jugar._

_- ¿Y que hay de tu prima Eli? - sugiere tía Hermione._

_- ¡Es una bebe!_

_- Hey, Sheila jugaba contigo desde que eras un bebe - señala Alix - así como tu quieres a Sheila, Eli te querrá a ti._

_- No puede ser porque yo me voy a casar con Sheila cuando crezca... y yo no puedo casarme con Eli, porque es mi prima._

_- ¿No crees que estas muy chico para pensar en esas cosas? - se ríe la tía Hermione (y la apoyo totaaaalmente)_

_- Mamá dice que hay que pensar en el futuro._

_- Si, pero no a tan largo plazo... _

_- ¿Creen que me va a perdonar?_

_- Claro que si... tu llega, abrázala, dile que lo sientes, y ya verás como ella te perdona todo - tía Alix le guiña un ojo._

_James sonríe, y se pone de pie en un salto, saliendo a la puerta de la recamara. Para su suerte, yo también iba saliendo de la mía. Nos miramos, con cierta vergüenza. Tío Ron estaba en medio, abrazando a Eli. Parece que no se había movido de ahí en todo este tiempo._

_Él fue el primero en dar el primer paso. Corrió a mi, y me abrazo de la cintura._

_- ¡Lo siento, Sheila! - sollozaba._

_- No te preocupes, Jamie... no debí decirte esas cosas.... yo también lo siento..._

_- Ahhhh.... - los tíos nos miran, según ellos, enternecidos._

_- ¡Que lindo! ¡Ya hicieron las pases! - sonríe tía Ginny._

_- Los planes de matrimonio siguen en pie - tío Ron usa un tono sarcástico, que molesta a la tía Ginny, la cual lo golpea. A mi tampoco me hizo mucha gracias que digamos._

_- Ven, Jamie, vamos a ver mis videos... escogeremos cuales llevarme a Hogwarts... - tomo la mano de James, y entramos a mi habitación, siendo observado por todos los tíos... vaya que en esa casa no había privacidad._

_Todo estaba listo. Iría a Hogwarts... cumpliría mi sueño. Ahora solo faltaba ver si como en los cuentos de hadas... todos somos felices para siempre._

_***Sheila McLester... La vida continua.... 24 de Julio. *** _


	26. Recuerdos: En el Callejón Diagon Segund...

Recuerdos: En el callejón Diagon - Segunda Parte -

_Ahora que por fin sabía que si era una bruja (no es que lo dudará... pero en ocasiones me preguntaba si exageraba todo lo **raro** que hacía), contaba los días para por fin ver mi sueño hecho realidad (o al menos uno de ellos ^^)._

_Después del cumpleaños del tío Harry, creo que una semana después, llego el momento de ir al callejón Diagon. Irían conmigo tío Draco y tía Alix (obviamente ^^), y como Jamie insistió mucho, también nos acompañó. Tía Angelina nos estaría esperando en el callejón, dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa._

_Todo el viaje me la pase fascinada... ¡Era increíble! Tía Alix no parecía tan sorprendida... bueno, ella ya había visitado el callejón antes, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse ¬¬_

_- ¿¿Ya viste, Jamie?? ¡¡Escobas!!_

_- ¡Si! - James se contagiaba con mi emoción._

_- ¡Comprare de todo! - festejaba feliz._

_- ¿De todo? - tía Alix me mira con desaprobación - solo lo que necesites, chaparra, no eres una niña consentida._

_- Como me gustaría serlo - me quejo._

_- Vamos, Alix, no arruines la diversión de la niña - me defiende el tío Draco. Debo decir que se ha convertido en mi aliado ^^._

_- ¡¡Sheila!!_

_Veo a tía Angelina acercarse, feliz. Me da un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y lo mismo hace con James._

_- ¡¡¡Tía Angelina!!! - me encanta verla tan feliz. _

_Quizás pocos lo sepan (y ahora todos están a punto de enterarse ¬.¬'''), pero el rostro de la tía Angelina cuando paso por lo de su bebé jamás se me olvidará. Esa tristeza.... me prometí a mi misma jamás dejar que la tía Angelina volviera a sentirse así, y nadie de los que quiero sufrirían, así me costara todo lo que tenía. Eso es amar con fuerza y entereza ¿No lo creen? Creí que nadie mas entendería acerca de esto, por eso nunca lo mencione... pero con el tiempo varias personas me demostraron que ellas también están dispuestas a hacer el mismo sacrificio._

_- Angelina, ¿Como has estado? - tía Alix le sonríe ampliamente._

_- Muy bien... ¿Te puedo robar a la nena un momento? Tengo un regalo para ella ^^_

_- ¡¡¡VIVA, UN REGALO!!! - me alegro. Tía Angelina siempre estaba consintiéndonos._

_- ¿Otro? Angelina, le acabas de dar ese libro la semana pasada - se queja tía Alix._

_- ¡Ay, déjame consentirlos!_

_Parece que esta frase siempre tiene efecto en los tíos. En cuanto tía Angelina dice esto, los demás solo niegan con la cabeza y sonríen. Es la tía mas buena de todo el mundo ^^_

_- Bueno, vayan - consiente al fin la tía Alix._

_- Cerca de **Los Sortilegios Weasley** esta la tienda de túnicas... nos veremos ahí en unos momentos - señala tío Draco._

_- Oye, Draco - tía Alix lo mira extrañada - ¿Por ahí me fui aquella vez que me perdí en ese callejón raro?_

_- No, fue por el otro lado... ¿Como es posible que no te acuerdes?_

_- No todos tenemos memoria fotográfica como tu ¬¬_

_- Es de lo primero de lo que te jactas ¬¬_

_Tía Angelina me toma de la mano, y también a James. Decidimos dejar solos a los tíos. Cuando se ponen a discutir.... realmente se divierten._

_En esos momentos yo ya no dejaba que me agarraran de la mano. Tenía 11 años, ya no era una niña ¬.¬.... pero a tía Angelina siempre se lo permití sin chistar. Ella era la única con ese **privilegio** (por llamarlo de alguna manera, no quiero sonar muy pretenciosa, pero sé que eso pensaron ^^U). _

_Caminando, la tía Angelina nos pregunta acerca de las vacaciones, y le contamos todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Ella parece feliz de escucharnos... realmente nos da un cariño especial._

_Cuando llegamos a la tienda, tío Fred nos espera con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Hasta que llegan! _

_- ¿Y el regalo? - tía Angelina mira a tío Fred con complicidad._

_- Atrás... ve por él... podrías llevarte a James para que ambos la sorprendan._

_Tía Angelina asiente, y me deja con tío Fred, alejándose a la parte de atrás de la tienda._

_- Sheila - tío Fred me señala una silla cerca del mostrador - siéntate, quiero hablar contigo._

_Dios, como odiaba las conversaciones que empezaban así... comencé a ponerme nerviosa._

_- ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunte mientras me sentaba._

_- No, al contrario... ¿Sabes?... - tío Fred me mira con ternura. Parece que le cuesta trabajo hablar - cuando Angelina.... - de nuevo hace una pausa, pero ahora veo sus ojos. Están cristalinos. Trata de contener las lágrimas, y eso no me hace sentir mejor - cuando Angelina perdió al bebé.... creí que ya no se sobrepondría... pero gracias a ti y a James, ha salido adelante..._

_Observo a tío Fred con duda y admiración... hablar de esto debe ser realmente difícil para él, pero también no entiendo para que me lo menciona a mi._

_- Y con el tiempo - continua - Angelina te ha querido como una hija... al igual que a Eli y a James... pero especialmente tu, cuando le leías esos cuentos, y le contabas historias.... simplemente le diste razones para seguir luchando..._

_La verdad era muy pequeña para saber que mis acciones podían repercutir positivamente en alguien. Cuando tía Angelina estuvo esa semana en cama, yo siempre le llevaba de comer, le contaba historias, y le platicaba de lo que hacían los tíos. Imitaba sus voces, y ella se reía ampliamente. En ocasiones nos acompañaba James, y entonces los dos actuábamos juntos. Yo lo hice porque quería que la tía Angelina no estuviera triste, pero no tenía idea de que realmente fue algo que la impulso a no darse por vencida. _

_- Por eso quiero agradecerte... y que sepas que aquí siempre tendrás a dos tíos que te darán todo su apoyo en lo que sea..._

_Sin poder soportarlo mas, me lanzo a los brazos de tío Fred. Es lo mas dulce que me habían dicho a mi corta edad... bueno, al menos en ese día (después sabrán porque). _

_- Gracias, tío..._

_- Pero no le digas a tía Angelina que te dije... es nuestro secreto..._

_Sonrío, y guiño un ojo... y le doy un beso en la mejilla al tío, el cual sonríe. Para él también fue duro perder el bebe, pero saco su fuerza para ayudar a tía Angelina. Ahora le tocaba a él desahogarse._

_Al parecer tía Angelina y tío Fred habían llegado a la resolución de querernos como a sus hijos... y por nosotros no había objeción._

_Tía Angelina aparece con James, y ambos traen un paquete delgado y largo._

_- Mira, Sheila... un pequeño regalo de tus tíos para que vayas a Hogwarts - tía Angelina sonríe, poniendo el regalo en el mostrador._

_Me acerco cautelosamente, observando el paquete._

_- ¡¡Ábrelo!! - James parece mas emocionado que yo._

_Me decido a abrirlo, con un poco de temor. Aun no tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que podría llegar a ser... era muy grande @.@.... pero con el cuarto de Pociones que tío Draco había improvisado en casa, era mas mi temor que mi emoción._

_Al quitarle todo el papel, una flamante escoba me deslumbra._

_- ¿¿¿UNA ESCOBA??? ¿¿¿MI PROPIA ESCOBA??? - la emoción me embarga totalmente._

_- Y es una de las mejores escobas de carreras, Sheila.... debido a que todos hemos pertenecido a equipos de Quidditch, no dudamos que tu serás una integrante - sonríe tío Fred._

_- ¿¿De verdad?? ¿¿También tío Draco perteneció a equipo de Quidditch??_

_- Así es, fue buscador de Slytherin - tía Angelina me mira - pero no te sientas presionada, solo entra al equipo si quieres, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- ¡SI! ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! _

_Abrazo a los dos tíos con emoción embargada, mientras James nos observa con una sonrisa._

_- Pero..... según me platico la abuela, a los de primero no se les permite tener escoba propia... y menos de carreras..._

_- No te preocupes... veo que Misheel te tuvo actualizada... en realidad Hogwarts modifico su reglamento cuando Harry ingreso como director... claro, solo aquellas que no traen grandes consecuencias... - me explica tío Fred. _

_- Y para el pequeño James también tenemos un regalo - tía Angelina saca una escoba igual a la mía, pero mucho mas chica._

_- ¡¡Una escoba de juguete!! - James la toma rápidamente - ¡Gracias! _

_- No es nada para nuestros sobrinos consentidos - tío Fred toma la enorme escoba. Debo decir que es muy grande para mi... no estaba segura de poderla - Vamos a guardar tu escoba aquí, Sheila, y te la llevaremos a casa en nuestra próxima visita._

_- Cuando lo decidas, te la enviamos a Hogwarts._

_- ¡Muchas gracias! - sonrío ampliamente._

_- Vamos, Draco y Alix nos deben estar esperando en la tienda de túnicas - tía Angelina nos toma de la mano de nuevo._

_- Después se pasan por aquí, te daré de mis mejores bromas, Sheila... serás la mas popular en Hogwarts._

_- ¡SI!_

_No cabía duda que cada tío me quería formar a su semejanza. Tío Fred y tío George querían que fuera la bromista, tía Hermione, la estudiosa, tío Ron, la intrépida, tía Angelina, la revolucionaria, tía Katie la líder, tío Draco la fría [dice que en Hogwarts puede haber muchos patanes], y tía Alix solo quiere que aprenda mucho. Decidí tomar un poco de todo, y a ver que sale ^^._

_Tío Draco y tía Alix estaban tomados de la mano, viendo túnicas. Al parecer la tía le dijo algo muy gracioso, pues tío Draco estaba carcajeándose. Se ven muy lindos juntos ^^_

_- Aquí les traigo a su nena - tía Angelina los interrumpe._

_- ¿Y cual fue tu regalo, Sheila? - tío Draco me guiña un ojo. De seguro él sabía de todo esto._

_- Mejor se enteran cuando lo llevemos a su casa - sonríe tía Angelina._

_- ¿Tan grande es? - tía Alix frunce el entrecejo._

_- Puesss.... anden, vayan por su túnica, se les hará tarde..._

_- ¬.¬... tomare eso como un si._

_- Tíos... ¿Podemos ir primero por mi varita? - estaba tan ansiosa, que apenas si podía disimularlo (y creo que no lo hacía tan bien después de todo ^^')_

_- Mmmm... bueno, no veo porque no - señala el tío Draco - vamos..._

_- Sería mejor que fuera sola, ¿No creen? - tía Angelina los observa - después de todo Ollivanders siempre es un lugar de descubrimientos..._

_Tío Draco y tía Alix se miran entre si, y asienten. No sé porque, pero creo que algo había entre ellos que me ocultaban._

_- Yo la llevare... tu quédate aquí James... - tía Angelina me toma de la mano._

_- ¡Pero quiero ir con Sheila! - protestaba el pequeño James._

_- No, Jamie, espérame aquí - decidí seguirles el juego. Si querían que fuera sola, por algo será._

_- Si, James, quizás te aburrirías - tía Alix lo toma de la mano._

_- Vamos, Sheila.._

_Tía Angelina y yo comenzamos a caminar, y ella comienza a hablar de los bailes en Hogwarts. Me comento que en su cuarto curso de Hogwarts fue a un baile con el tío Fred y de ahí nació el amor. Me encantaba que me contara como inicio su romance con el tío, me parecía de lo mas lindo, como en un cuento._

_No sé porque, pero voltee hacia atrás, y vi que tío Harry estaba con los otros tíos... ¿¿Qué hacía aquí tío Harry, si se supone que estaba trabajando??.... me pareció raro, pero no los vi preocupados.... no me tranquilizaba, pero ya era algo._

_- ¿Sheila? - tía Angelina voltea también, viendo a tío Harry - vaya... a Harry se le hizo tarde..._

_- ¿Para qué, tía Angelina? _

_- Me envió una Lechuza diciéndome que nos alcanzaría aquí.... pero ya ves, mira a que horas llega... en fin, ya lo sabrás._

_- ¿Saber que? - esto se estaba poniendo DEMASIADO misterioso para mi gusto._

_- No me hagas caso, pensé en voz alta._

_Al fin llegamos a una enorme tienda._

_- Aquí es... anda, preciosa... te estaremos esperando aquí..._

_Ahora que podía, no quería entrar. No sé.... estaba MUY nerviosa... ¿Y si hacía algo tonto?... ¿O rompía algo?_

_- ¿Sheila? - tía Angelina me da un leve empujón - entra ya, o se nos hará tarde._

_La miro a los ojos con cierto temor._

_- No pasara nada, ¿verdad? - le pregunto._

_- Claro que no - me sonríe ella - ya veras que todo saldrá bien._

_Era lo que me faltaba. Alguien que me diera seguridad. Asiento, y entro a la tienda, donde resuena una campanilla puesta en la parte de arriba de la puerta._

_Observo todo con detenimiento. Todo estaba apiñado, como si fuera una rara biblioteca. Había muy poco espacio para caminar, pero no se veía tan **tétrico** a como me lo había imaginado._

_- Ahh... bienvenida... _

_Volteo de lo mas espantada, viendo a un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello blanco y despeinado... muy extraño._

_- B-buenas.... buenas... buenas tardes - al fin logro decirlo todo._

_- Señorita Malfoy, ¿Pero por qué tan nerviosa? _

_- ^^'... es que es la primera vez... - me detengo en seco, ¿¿Señorita Malfoy?? Aquí ya empezamos mal - ejem... disculpe, pero creo que me ha confundido, yo no me apellido Malfoy._

_El hombre me ve con duda, pero sonríe ampliamente._

_- ¿No es usted Sheila Malfoy?_

_Creo que este señor no veía bien, ¿De donde saca que puedo lucir como una Malfoy?... tío Draco me había enseñado fotos de su familia, y la gran mayoría eran rubios y de ojos azules o grises. Yo tengo cabello oscuro y ojos miel... en lo único en lo que tío Draco dice que puedo parecerme a un Malfoy es en el carácter y en la fuerza de la mirada... lo tomaba como algo bueno._

_- No - digo al fin - soy Sheila McLester... _

_- ¿McLester, eh? - el señor raro (decidí ponerle así, ya que yo no sé si él sea el señor Ollivanders... bueno, en ese momento no lo sabía) se metió entre todos los estantes, dejándome parada._

_- Si - contesto._

_- Entonces usted no fue primero por su túnica... con razón adelanto su visita._

_No entendía nada, pero decidí seguirle la corriente._

_- Vengo por una varita..._

_- Por supuesto, señorita Malfoy, ¿A que mas vendría a **Ollivanders**?.... en un momento le llevare la varita que creo adecuada a usted..._

_- Oiga - esto comenzaba a irritarme - ya le dije que no soy una Malfoy, me apellido McLester._

_- Si, si, si - ahora el señor raro me da por mi lado ¬¬ - a ver, ¿Con que mano toma usted la varita?_

_- Ahm... pues escribo con la derecha... supongo que me hace diestra._

_- Supone bien - el señor raro se acerco a mi, sacando una cinta métrica ¿Y eso para que era? - a ver, vamos a medirla..._

_El señor raro comenzó a medirme del codo al brazo, del codo al antebrazo.... esto se ponía mas y mas raro._

_- Aja... muy buenas medidas... - ¿Eso es bueno? - ¿Sabe? A pesar de que casi todos vienen acompañados a Ollivanders, me da gusto que usted haya venido por su cuenta. Habla muy bien de la independencia de los Malfoy._

_- ¬¬'.... oiga, no sé cuantas veces voy a repetírselo, NO SOY UNA MALFOY._

_- Si, eso también... son muy respondones - el señor raro me mira con suspicacia._

_Me ruborizo totalmente. Esta bien, si era muy contestona, pero no es para que me catalogue tan rápido... ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad de contestarle como verdaderamente lo hago (momento... eso no se vio bien, ¿Verdad?)_

_El señor raro comienza a buscar en los estantes, mientras su loca cinta métrica (bueno, las cosas se parecen a su dueño -___-') sigue midiéndome._

_- A ver, a ver.... por las medidas, y con sus referencias... no hay duda... su varita la esperaba con ansia. Debe saber, señorita Malfoy, ninguna varita que se vende en Ollivander es igual a otra. la varita escoge al mago, así que solo usted podrá manejar la varita que la escoja a la perfección. Nadie mas podrá igualar la perfección de sus hechizos hechos con su varita._

_Observo al señor raro con cierta cautela. Ya sabia que la varita escogía al mago, y que eran únicas... pero no entendí lo de los hechizos. Y si le preguntaba, de seguro me diría **Señorita Malfoy** de nuevo, y eso me alteraba los nervios ¬¬._

_- Sus preguntas se disiparan en Hogwarts - me sonríe._

_Ahora si ya me asusto. ¿También lee mentes?_

_- Aquí tiene... Caoba, 19 centímetros, y nervio de corazón de Dragón... pruébela..._

_Me extiende una varita oscura... en nada se parece a la de mi abuela._

_Al momento de tomarla, siento una calidez inexplicable en mi mano, y unas pequeñas luces de colores salen de la varita._

_- Sabía que no me equivocaba - el señor raro me sonríe._

_- ¿¿Esta es mi varita?? - observo la varita, que aun suelta lucecitas raras._

_- Así es... como todos los Malfoy, de corazón de Dragón. Claro esta que depende mucho de que Dragón sea su varita para que se le de un buen uso._

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. Si me vuelve a decir que pertenezco a la familia Malfoy, voy a golpearlo ¬¬... bueno, quizás no, pero me enervare mas de lo que ya estoy._

_- Pero no se parece a la de mi abuela... - me quejo en voz alta._

_- Las hermanas McGonagall usaban varitas de pelos de Unicornio, que son excelentes en transformaciones. Es raro que las tres fueran escogidas por unicornios, incluso Elian también... bueno, es una familia que siempre me sorprendió._

_- ¿¿Entonces usted conoció a mi abuela?? _

_- Señorita Malfoy, aquí se recuerda cada varita que se vende, y a quien se le vende... es un **don**._

_- Y si sabe que yo soy de esa familia, ¿Por qué se empeña en llamarme con un apellido que no es el mío?_

_- Señorita Malfoy, eso no esta en mi decírselo... pero si aseguro que pronto lo sabrá - el señor raro, que de seguro si era el señor Ollivanders , me sonríe - espero verla de nuevo... si el destino lo permite, será con mucho gusto._

_No entiendo nada, pero como ya me había acostumbrado a la rareza del señor, no digo nada. No sé porque, pero sonreí, ese señor, a pesar de sus comentarios extraños, me inspiraba mucha confianza... y recordaba a mi abuela..._

_- Gracias - es todo lo que digo._

_- Al contrario... - el señor raro me mira de nuevo, sonriendo, y se aleja a la parte de atrás de la tienda._

_Supongo que es todo. Tengo mi varita, que aunque ya no suelta luces raras, me sigue transmitiendo calidez en mi mano._

_Al salir, los tíos me esperan ansiosos. Hasta parece que me habían espiado (no dudo que así fuera)_

_- ¿¿Y?? - todos me miran expectantes._

_Levanto la varita para que la vean, y todos parecen sorprendidos, excepto el tío Draco, que sonríe._

_- Lastima que no llegue antes - se apena tío Harry - Ollivanders me gano... ese hombre y sus dotes de adivino, ¿Quien lo diría?_

_- Bueno, para hacer varitas, ciertamente se debe tener un don - sonríe tía Angelina._

_Naturalmente no entiendo nada._

_- Ese señor - comienzo a hablar - me dijo Sheila Malfoy... y no dejaba de llamarme así... ¿Por qué?_

_Todos se miran, y sonríen._

_- Vamos, Harry, Fred quiere hablar contigo... los veremos en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin - tía Angelina abraza a James, que raramente, no protesta. Ahora si estaba segura de que algo pasaba._

_- Si, vamos... - tío Harry sigue a la tía Angelina._

_Tía Alix y tío Draco sonríen, pero es una sonrisa tímida._

_- Ven, Sheila, vamos por un helado._

_Bien, tía Alix trata de sobornarme. Aquí ya vamos mal._

_- Esta bien - es todo lo que puedo decir._

_Durante el camino los dos lucen de lo mas misteriosos, lo que despierta mas mi curiosidad. Dudo que sea algo malo, la cara de tía Alix es muy clara cuando esta preocupada o triste. Quizás ella les diga que no... pero cuando mi mamá murió, su expresión se me quedo en la memoria. Mas cuando me explicó que mamá se había ido para siempre... no sé porque tiendo a recordar los gestos tristes... quizás es para asegurarme de jamás volver a verlos en los rostros de las personas que tanto quiero._

_Cuando llegamos a la heladería, ellos toman asiento frente a mi. Me siento como en la oficina del Director... solo que esto es mas raro todavía._

_- Sheila - comienza la tía Alix - tío Harry vino a comunicarnos algo que... bueno, que no sabíamos que iba a pasar... esperemos que no te moleste..._

_Excelente. Si me molestaba, ellos iban a tratar de recompensarme. Si no me molestaba, es porque la situación iba a ser buena. Entonces no es malo._

_La tía Alix toma aire, y comienza a narrarme lo que paso cuando llego el tío Harry:_

_- ¿Y Sheila?_

_- Va con Angelina a Ollivanders._

_- ¡NO! ¿Qué no se supone que iban a comprarle una túnica primero?_

_- Bueno, Harry, ella prefirió ir a Ollivanders - tía Alix comienza a molestarse. Como odia que le recriminen las cosas ^^' - ¿Por qué la urgencia?_

_- Quería darles la noticia a todos juntos... pero bueno, así ustedes se la darán a la niña, después de todo ya son sus padres..._

_Tía Alix y tío Draco se miran, extrañados._

_- A ver, repite eso - pide tía Alix - ¿Ya somos sus padres?_

_- Alix, ¿Qué no habías solicitado la custodia de la niña?_

_- Si, pero YO.... Draco no tiene nada que ver en esto..._

_- ¿No le dijiste? - tío Harry observa al tío Draco. _

_- Iba a hacerlo hoy en la noche... no pensé que fuera tan rápido..._

_- Tienes influencias, Draco - sonríe tío Harry._

_- ¡Disculpen! - los interrumpe tía Alix - ¿Decirme QUE exactamente?_

_- Bueno... - tío Draco la mira con cierta felicidad - has de saber que si quieres la custodia de Sheila, debido a que es bruja, debes pedirla al ministerio de magia._

_- ¿QUÉ? - tía Alix esta que echa humo - ¿¿Por qué tengo que pedir permiso en todos lados?? Primero el estúpido del juez que me dijo que si no estoy casada, no me puede dar custodia completa de la niña, ¿¿Y ahora tengo que pedir permiso en el minist... lo que sea que eso se llame??_

_- Alix, tranquila - la tía Angelina trata de calmar las cosas._

_- ¡Nada de tranquila! _

_- Alix - tío Draco - si la pides en el ministerio, ellos se encargan del papeleo **muggle**... para eso tienen un departamento especializado en eso..._

_- Bueno, pero yo no pedí la custodia en el ministerio - tía Alix frunce el entrecejo._

_- Nos tomamos la molestia de hacerlo por ti - sonríe tío Harry - pero... bueno, como la solicitaste con un testigo, y ese fue Draco... ahm..._

_Tío Harry acomoda sus gafas (como siempre que esta nervioso)._

_- ¿Y que? - tía Alix comienza a perder la paciencia._

_- Pues... dado que el ministerio sabe que... pues que tu eres pareja de Draco... digamos que los tomaron como una pareja casada.... ahm... y pues.... uy, ¿Hace calor, o soy yo?_

_- ¬¬... ¿Y QUE, HARRY? - tía Alix esta a punto de hacer correr sangre si no le dicen de una buena vez._

_- Le otorgaron la custodia completa de la niña a los Malfoy... así que el apellido de Sheila de aquí en adelante es **Malfoy**.... y pues el tuyo también._

_Tía Alix apenas si puede salir de su estupor._

_- ¿¿¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE??? - tía Alix toma a tío Harry de la túnica._

_- Tranquila, tranquila - tío Harry trata de detenerla antes de que lo ahorque._

_- Alix, parece que no te da gusto la noticia - frunce el entrecejo el tío Draco - ya habíamos hablado de adoptar a Sheila los dos..._

_- ¡SI! pero solo hablado... no habíamos decidido nada, además... no quería que te sintieras comprometido._

_- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Es lo que buscábamos! ¡Ser una familia!_

_Tía Alix suspira._

_- No pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido..._

_- Ron agilizo todo, debido a que trabaja en el departamento **Muggle**... y pues yo hice mi parte con el Jefe del ministerio - tío Harry sonríe - así Sheila puede presumir su nuevo apellido en Hogwarts._

_- ¿No te metera en problemas? - Tía Alix observa a tío Draco. Después de todo él era profesor en Hogwarts._

_- ¿Por qué? Mi vida es privada, y a nadie debe importarle... ya tenemos una hija... ¿No te da gusto?_

_Tía Alix abraza emocionada a tío Draco. Ahora éramos los **Malfoy**._

_- Gracias - le susurra ella._

_- Yo soy quien te debe agradecer._

_- ¡Miren! ¡Sheila esta escogiendo una varita! - tía Angelina alcanza a verme desde el ventanal._

_- Entonces vamos - sonríe tío Harry._

_Y de ahí ustedes ya saben el resto, lo que me confirma que SI me espiaban ¬¬._

_Al terminar su relato, los tíos me miran, esperando mi reacción._

_- ¿Por eso el señor raro me llamo **Sheila Malfoy**?_

_- Así es... se suponía que primero iríamos a las túnicas, y cuando estuvieras en Ollivanders ya estarías enterada... pero eso sufrió un pequeño cambio..._

_- Sheila Malfoy... - repito en voz alta._

_- De hecho es Sheila Malfoy McLester - sonríe tía Alix - ¿Qué opinas?_

_Los observo con cierta suspicacia, mientras ellos están que truenan de nervios. Si fuera cruel, los haría sufrir mas... pero no, en realidad me han hecho muy feliz... ¡Tengo papá y mamá!_

_- ¡Me encanta! - es todo lo que puedo contestar, abrazándolos a los dos - aunque me va a costar trabajo llamarlos.... bueno **papá **y **mamá**..._

_- Tomate tu tiempo - sonríe tío Draco._

_Le sonrío, y saco mi varita de mi bolsillo._

_- ¿Y como es que, a pesar de que no eres... bueno, de que no tenemos la misma herencia, elegí una varita como la tuya?_

_- Porque no todo esta en la sangre, Sheila... quizás hubieras sido influida por tu abuela, pero la varita no solo te escoge por tu descendencia... sino por lo que es tu personalidad, y lo que hay dentro de ti... lo que te hace especial._

_- Y aparentemente eres igual de contestona que Draco - replica tía Alix - y por eso te escogió esa varita._

_- ¿Yo soy conteston? ¡Tu eres la que siempre discute por todo!_

_- ¡Claro que no! _

_Los observo callada. Ya comenzaron a discutir, así que es mejor dejarlos. Es cierto, tía Alix una vez me dijo **padre no es el que te trae al mundo, sino el que te forja para vivir en el**... y aunque siempre voy a querer a mis padres... ahora tenía unos nuevos, que terminarían el trabajo que ellos empezaron._

_- Vamos a las túnicas, antes de que asesine a tu nuevo **papi** - tía Alix se pone de pie._

_- ¿Ves? Siempre interrumpes cuando te voy ganando - se queja tío Draco._

_Bien... a estas alturas ya no debería llamarlos **tíos**... después de todo, ese mismo día en el callejón me acostumbre a llamarlos **mamá **y **papá**... pero es que no quería arruinarles la sorpresa. Ahora ya lo saben, y entonces cuando diga **mamá **y **papá** ya saben a quienes me refiero ^^._

_Comenzamos a caminar, y los tomo de la mano. Ahora SI parecíamos una familia._

_Llegamos a una enorme tienda, que tiene un letrero enorme: **Madame Malkin: Túnicas para toda ocasión.**_

_Nos esperan tío Harry y tía Angelina._

_- ¿Y? - tío Harry me observa._

_- Soy toda una Malfoy - sonrío._

_- ¡Los Malfoy! - tía Angelina da una palmada - ¿No es lindo?_

_- Habrá que acostumbrarse - suspira mamá._

_- ¡¡Sheila!! ¿¿Ya no serás mi amiga??_

_- James, cambiaron mi apellido, no a tu amiga... siempre vamos a ser amigos ^^_

_- ¿Y cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar? - James me sonríe._

_- Ahm... no lo creo ^^'_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- James, eres muy pequeño para eso - le señalo con voz seria._

_- Mamá dice que nos casaremos - sigue insistiendo James._

_¬.¬ ... tía Ginny podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería._

_- James... mira, no te aseguro nada... pero lo que si te prometo es que SIEMPRE vamos a ser amigos, no importa lo que pase, ¿Esta bien?_

_- ¡SI! - sonríe James._

_- Vamos, niños, a las túnicas._

_- Vayan ustedes, Harry y yo iremos a un negocio pendiente._

_- ¿A donde van ustedes dos? - mamá los mira con duda._

_- No seas curiosa - papá le da un beso en los labios de despedida._

_- Sé de alguien que dormirá en el sofá esta noche si sigue consintiendo a Sheila - recalca mamá, como adivinando los pensamientos de mi papá._

_- Auch - tío Harry sonríe - ya te sentenciaron._

_- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? papá y tío Harry se alejan._

_- Bien, a las túnicas..._

_Al entrar a la tienda, nos recibe una mujer alta y delgada, y se dirige a mi._

_- Hola, preciosa - me sonríe - ¿A Hogwarts?_

_- Si..._

_- ¡Perfecto! Ven, pasa, pasa..._

_La mujer me toma de la mano, y me lleva a una especie de probador, donde me sube a un banquito. Ya no veo a la tía Angelina, a mamá o a James, debido a que una gruesa cortina rosa me obstruye la vista._

_- Muy bien... uy, vas a ser una muchacha alta... aja, por acá..._

_Comienza a tomarme medidas, y me siento como en Ollivanders._

_- ¡AY! ¡¡TENGA MAS CUIDADO!! _

_Volteo, viendo a una niña como de mi edad. Es delgada y un poco mas baja que yo. Su tez es pálida, y sus ojos son azules y fríos._

_- Lo siento - se disculpa la chica que le tomaba las medidas._

_- ¿Y tu? ¿Vas a Hogwarts? - la chica me mira con cierto desdén._

_- Si.. - la miro con el mismo desdén. Aunque quería causar una buena impresión, no iba a dejarme de nadie... parece que después de todo si tengo la influencia de papá._

_- Yo también... _

_- Ya esta lista - dice la muchacha que tomaba las medidas de la niña - puede irse._

_- Espero que mi túnica sea una de las mejores... - la niña me voltea a ver - nos veremos en Hogwarts._

_La veo salir con cierta aprehensión. ¿Voy a toparme con gente así en Hogwarts?_

_- Ya estas lista, nena, puedes irte - la señora amable me sonríe._

_- Gracias - le sonrío también. _

_Al salir, ya me están esperando._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Listo - asiento._

_- Bien, vamos..._

_- ¡Uy, olvide pedir algo en la tienda de calderos! - tía Angelina observa a su alrededor - ¿Me acompañas, Alix? Así le compras a Sheila su caldero reglamentario._

_- ¿Puedo ir con tío... digo con...?_

_Tía Angelina y mamá se divierten al verme pasar por ese dilema. En ese entonces aun me costaba trabajo decirles así ¬¬._

_- Ve, y lleva a James contigo - tía Angelina me da a James, y lo tomo de la mano - están en la Lechuceria._

_- Y no te vayas a desviar, es aquí enfrente - se queja mamá._

_- No - sonrío._

_Al salir, cada quien se va por su lado. Llegamos a la Lechucería, y yo abrazo a papá por la cintura._

_- ¿Tan rápido? - me pregunta él._

_- Aja - asiento._

_James también se había ido con el tío Harry._

_- ¡Que bonita! _

_Me separo de papá, y me dirijo a una de las jaulas cercanas. Una Lechuza totalmente gris oscuro me llama la atención. Es tan oscura, que parece negro. _

_- ¿Te gusta? - papá me acaricia el cabello._

_- Si... es muy bonita..._

_- ¡Draco!_

_Ambos volteamos, viendo a una mujer de cabello negro y alta, acercarse._

_- Pansy - saluda papá, al parecer sin mucho animo._

_- ¿¿Como has estado?? - la mujer que se llama Pansy (que feo nombre, debo decir) - años de no verte._

_- Si.... _

_- ¿Ya supiste que me acabo de casar? - la mujer extiende su mano, dejando ver un anillo enorme - nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido._

_Papá frunce el entrecejo, y por mi parte no entiendo nada._

_- ¿Y esta niña quien es? - la mujer me mira con sus espantosos ojos._

_- Ella es Sheila... es mi hija._

_Parece que la mujer ha caído en una especie de shock interno._

_- ¿Tu hija? - repite con furia contenida._

_- Si, MI HIJA - repite papá alto y claro._

_- Creí que no te habías casado..._

_- No, no me he casado..._

_- ¿Y entonces? ¿No me digas que te has dado a la tarea de benefactor? - la mujer ríe sarcásticamente (y debo decir que desde ahí se gano mi antipatía) - porque esta... niña... no se parece en nada a ti._

_- Aja, ¿Y? - papá la mira desafiante - con decirte que es mi hija basta._

_- Entonces es cierto lo que dicen... Draco Malfoy ha estado ensuciando el nombre los magos al unirse a una sangre sucia..._

_No sé lo que eso signifique, pero no puede ser nada bueno. Papá me rodea con su brazo, apretándome hacia él. Eso me comprueba que NO era nada bueno._

_- Te voy a pedir, Pansy, que no vuelvas a mencionar esas palabras frente a mi hija... por respeto, no voy a contestarte como se debe... pero cuida tus palabras..._

_La mujer frunce el entrecejo. No le cayo muy en gracia lo que papá le dijo, especialmente con el desdén con el que lo hizo._

_- ¿Qué pudiste ver en una sangre sucia, que no viste en mi? - dice al fin la mujer, mordiendo su labio inferior._

_Hasta siento pena por ella. Esta enamorada de papá, y por eso actúa así. Pobrecita... pero tampoco es para andarnos insultando. Después, cuando me entere de lo que era **Sangre Sucia** me dio mucho coraje ¬¬Xxx_

_Mamá entra a la Lechucería, acercándose a nosotros._

_- Ya le compre los calderos a Sheila... - percatándose de que no estábamos solos, mamá sonríe - ¡Hola! Soy Alix Malfoy - mamá extiende su mano en forma de saludo._

_Mamá se había acostumbrado mas rápido a eso del apellido que yo. La mujer solo la miro de arriba a abajo con expresión de asco. Eso me dio mucho coraje, pero sabía bien que mamá podía defenderse sola._

_- Supongo que usted no es una persona educada - mamá baja la mano, sonriendo - ¿Pasa algo?_

_- No - papá toma por la cintura a mamá. Dos a uno a que la mujer estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco interno en estos momentos - ¿Compraste todo, **cariño**?_

_Era tan obvio que había recalcado el **cariño**, que hasta a mi me sorprendió._

_- Si, Angelina me asesoro... _

_- Bueno, me voy - la mujer nos observa con cierto enojo - dudo que nos volvamos a ver, Draco... pero supongo que esta mujer es afortunada... se llevo un buen partido... después de todo por lastima no siempre se puede ganar a alguien como tu... de seguro venció a muchas otras **sangre sucias** que competían._

_Papá estaba a punto de contestar algo, pero mamá le gana._

_- Así es... ¿Ya ves? Eso te pasa por llegar tarde... las que llegamos antes, nos ganamos a los guapos, y ahora te tienes que conformar con tu esposo... lo vi afuera, y déjame decirte... te convenía haber madrugado - mamá guiña un ojo - si tienes suerte, podrás encontrar a otro que te tenga lastima y sea guapo._

_La mujer parece que va a debatir algo, pero da media vuelta, y sale furiosa, no sin antes decirnos que somos unas insolentes y que jamás deberíamos habernos mezclado con el mundo mágico. Esa era la primera vez que escucharía eso, pero no la ultima. Aun había gente que no quería nada con los que somos de sangre **muggle**._

_Papá seguía mirando a mamá con ojos desorbitados._

_- ¿Qué? - dice al fin ella._

_- N-no... no pensé que fueras a contestarle tan duro._

_- Bueno, ella empezó... y siempre fui amable - sonríe._

_- Ya sabia yo que por algo te amaba - papá la abraza fuertemente. Que rápido se había desinhibido de decir lo que sentía. Bueno, en una familia como la nuestra, es difícil no hacerlo._

_- Algo debía tener - le sigue el juego mamá - ¿Qué paso? ¿Me perdí de algo?_

_- Le decía a papá que me gustaba mucho esa Lechuza - señalo la lechuza gris._

_- ¿Qué dijiste, Sheila? - papá y mamá me miran con ojos de sorpresa._

_- Que me gustaba mucho esa lechuza - repito automáticamente._

_- ¡No! ¿¿Como me llamaste?? - papá se agacha para quedar a mi altura._

_- Ahm... papá..._

_- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Escuche bien!! ¡¡Me llamaste papá!!_

_- Bueno... eres mi papá ¿No? - comienzo a sonrojarme. Aunque debo adelantarles que esta reacción no fue nada comparada con la de mamá._

_- Cuando Ron dijo que escuchas que te llaman **papá** te embarga una emoción indescriptible creía que estaba exagerando... ahora veo que no.... - papá parece que esta demasiado emocionado como para notar que toda la tienda nos observa._

_- Amor - mamá lo toma del brazo - o compras algo, o nos vamos..._

_- Ah, si - papá parece recuperar la compostura - bien, nos llevamos esa - papá señala la Lechuza oscura a uno de los dependientes._

_- ¿¿¿DE VERDAD ME LA VAS A COMPRAR??? - me emociono._

_- ¡Claro! Lo que sea para mi princesa._

_- ¡Draco! ¿En que quedamos? ¡No debes consentirla!_

_- ¡Pero me llamo papá!_

_- ¡No vas a estarle comprando cosas cada vez que te diga así! ¿O no?_

_- Es que..._

_Papá y yo ponemos ojos tristes (yo le enseñe a hacer eso ^^), y mamá asiente._

_- Ultima vez - suspira._

_- ¡¡¡SI!! - celebramos papá y yo._

_El dependiente me da la Lechuza en una jaula negra, y salimos, encontrándonos a tío Harry platicando con tía Angelina._

_- ¡Mira, James! ¡Mi papá me compro una Lechuza!_

_- ¡¡Que bonita!! ¿Y como le vas a poner?_

_- ¡Piwi! ^^_

_- ¿Y por que Piwi? - pregunta James._

_- Cuando era pequeña mamá me contaba una historia de una Lechuza que había ayudado a un ratoncito, y esa Lechuza se llamaba Piwi._

_- No recuerdo que Andrea te haya contado esa historia - se extraña mamá._

_- Me refería a ti - sonrío._

_- ¿¿Me dijiste mamá?? ¿¿¿ESCUCHARON???_

_- Alto y claro, Alix - confirma tío Harry._

_- Mamá... soy una mamá...._

_Mamá comienza a sollozar, mientras papá y los tíos tratan de consolarla. ¿Ven? Por eso les digo que me daban ganas de volverle a decir tía de nuevo... pero supongo que la emoción los embargo a los dos. _

_De ser dos personas que jamás se atrevían a expresar sus sentimientos, mis papas se habían transformado en los mas amorosos del mundo. Aparte de todo, los tíos nos adoraban... no recuerdo cuando me había sentido tan bien desde que mamá Andrea (para que puedan diferenciarlas) murió.... creo que fue desde que tío Ron entro a nuestras vidas... desde que, según la tía Hermione, el destino se cambio... y comenzó a formarse un futuro diferente._

**_*Sheila Malfoy McLester.... _****_En el Callejón Diagon.... 5 de Agosto*_**

****

****

****

****

****

**Notas de la autora:**

**NO, aun no se acaba... así que esperen un poco de fic para rato (pero no para mucho ^^')**__


	27. Recuerdos: Como en un cuento de amor ...

Recuerdos: Como en un cuento de amor  - Tercera parte -

_Ustedes pensarán que después del callejón Diagon no habría nada mas interesante en nuestra vida (y digo nuestra, porque algunos deben estar interesados en los tíos, otros en mis papas, otros en Eli.... así que recuerden que para todos llegara su momento ^^)... pero en realidad hay mucho que contar._

_Faltaban dos semanas para mi partida a Hogwarts, y la familia pasaba mucho tiempo juntos. Parecía que me querían disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que me quedaba para irme por 6 largos meses. _

_Pero había algo extraño.... yo notaba al tío Ron un poco mas... ¿Misterioso? Se podría decir que si. Siempre estaba cuchicheándole cosas a papá... y en cuanto mamá o tía Hermione entraban a la habitación, guardaban absoluto silencio. Mamá sonreía, era como si ella fuera una cómplice mas de el silencioso plan._

_- ¡Dime, Alix! - tía Hermione trataba de sacarle a mamá todo lo que supiera respecto a este asunto._

_- Hermione, por MILLONESIMA VEZ, no sé nada ¬¬... y deja de fastidiarme._

_- ¡Tarita! - me gritaba Eli, mientras James solo se reía._

_- No, Eli, es V-A-R-I-T-A - le decía en voz clara._

_- ¡Tarita, Sela! - la pequeña Eli me sonreía, moviendo sus manitas para pedirme mi varita._

_- No puedes jugar con mi varita, te puedes lastimar - alecciono, pareciéndome a la tía Hermione._

_- ¡Tarita! - vaya que era obstinada esta niña... ¿Me pregunto a quien se parecerá?_

_- Toma, Eli - James le da su varita de juguete - juega con esta..._

_- ¡Tarita, Sela! - la pequeña Eli hace pucheros._

_- No funciono - James me mira, sonriendo._

_- ¿Tu crees? ¬¬.... no, Eli, esta varita es peligrosa._

_- ¿¿No me digas que no has notado que Ron esta DEMASIADO extraño? - tía Hermione sigue prácticamente acosando a mamá, la cual esta limpiando una repisa._

_Esa es una escena que siempre se me quedo grabada en la mente. Mamá siempre dijo que ella JAMÁS iba a limpiar algo en su vida. Y ahora era una perfecta ama de casa. Incluso tía Ginny, tía Hermione, mamá, tía Angelina y tía Katie se reunían a platicar una vez por semana. Tío Ron les llamaba "**El club de las cacatúas"** y tía Hermione se burlaba porque decía que tío Ron ni siquiera sabia lo que una Cacatúa era._

_- No sé, Hermione, no es mi esposo, tu debes saber mejor que yo que le pasa - mamá la mira con el entrecejo fruncido - además recuerda que deje de conspirar desde que tu agarraste novio. _

_- No sé.. - tía Hermione luce preocupada - me parece que hay algo que Ron me oculta._

_- Como si tu no tuvieras secretos - le recrimina mamá._

_- Bueno, si... pero de todos modos se da cuenta._

_- No me extraña, eres la PEOR MENTIROSA QUE HE CONOCIDO - sonríe mamá._

_- Gracias, tu apoyo es vital en un momento como este... ¿¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY PASANDO POR UNA CRISIS??_

_- ¿La menopausia? - mamá suelta una risita._

_- ¡TE VOY A DAR TU...!_

_Tía Hermione y mamá voltean a vernos, notando que hemos dejado de discutir para ver su interesante discusión. En parte me convenía, así Eli ya no me pedía mi varita ^____^_

_- Es decir - tía Hermione baja el tono de su voz - si sabes algo, mas te vale que confieses, Alix._

_- No sé nada ^_^_

_- ¡SI SABES! ¬¬X_

_- ¡QUE NO!_

_- ¡DIME YA!_

_- ¡DEJA DE GRITAR COMO HISTERICA, QUE NO ESTOY SORDA!_

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_Todos volteamos, viendo a tía Ginny entrar por la puerta de la cocina._

_- Nada - tía Hermione suspira._

_- ¿Como que nada? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera - tía Ginny chasquea la lengua._

_- ¡Mamá! - James corre a abrazar a tía Ginny - ¿Qué es **menopausia**?_

_- ¬¬ - tía Ginny observa a mamá y a la tía Hermione con desaprobación - ¿Tienen que enseñarle eso a mi hijo?_

_- Es como una esponja - sonríe tía Hermione._

_- Bueno - James las interrumpe - entonces dime como se hacen los bebes... _

_Todos fijamos nuestra mirada en tía Ginny._

_- ¿Quien quiere una bolsa de ranas de chocolate? - tía Ginny guiña un ojo a James._

_- ¡YO! - James corre feliz por toda la habitación._

_- ¬¬... no se te quita la costumbre de sobornar a tu hijo atiborrándolo de glucosa para que no te haga preguntas - mamá niega con la cabeza._

_- Oye, cada quien educa a su hijo como quiere ¬¬_

_- Ginny - tía Hermione adopta un gesto serio._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Sabes que trama Ron?_

_Tía Ginny observa con duda a tía Hermione._

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Te dijo algo?_

_- No, ese es el problema. Esta actuando muy extraño... se la pasa cuchicheando, siempre esta nervioso.... me dice que me ama cada cinco segundos... y cuando esta con Eli, y yo entro a la habitación, guarda silencio como si yo fuera una espía del gobierno._

_- Y eso que no es melodramática - agrega mamá._

_Tía Ginny parece sonreír, pero niega con la cabeza._

_- No sé que le pase, Hermione, yo que tu, no me preocuparía... quizás sea que esta disfrutando su temporada como padre..._

_- No.... hay algo mas..._

_No había visto a tía Hermione preocupada así. No era como si temiera algo... mas bien como si sospechara que tío Ron estaba en problemas y no quería alertarla._

_- ¿Sabes que podrías hacer? - tía Ginny da una palmada en el hombro de tía Hermione - ¡Ser profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts!_

_- ¬¬... ¿Qué acaso Harry te mando a disuadirme? _

_- Ay, pobrecito de mi Harry - tía Ginny se aflige - Parvati solo se quedara para este curso, y lo dejara botado, ¿Acaso quieres que fracase? ¿Quieres cargar eso sobre tu conciencia?_

_- Ginny, la culpa no funciona conmigo - sonríe tía Hermione._

_- Demonios ¬¬ - tía Ginny suspira - tenía que intentarlo._

_- Lo sigo pensando, Ginny, pero en realidad no me gustaría dejar a Eli en sus primeros años... por eso decidí seguir como escritora. Se gana bien, y además puedo pasar tiempo con la nena._

_- Mamá - me acerco - tengo hambre..._

_- Yo también - me apoya James._

_- ¡Tarita, Sela! - insiste Eli, gateando hacia nosotros._

_- Vamos a la cocina a ver que hay - mamá nos sonríe._

_Tía Hermione se acerca a Eli, cargándola cuidadosamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aun se veía afligida._

_- Anímate, Hermione - mamá trata de alegrarla - te diré que, ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa este fin de semana?_

_- ¡Si, que excelente idea! - festeja tía Ginny._

_- No sé..._

_- ¡Ay, vamos! - mamá usa sus mejores argumentos para convencerla - te servirá, y Eli conocerá el mar... será muy bonito... a los niños les encantara._

_Parece que mamá no nota mi gesto de desagrado. No odiaba el mar, pero prefería algo con clima frío._

_- Es que..._

_- ¡Ya! Esta decidido, iré por ti el sábado temprano... ya verás como te animaras._

_- Bueno - tía Hermione sonríe tímidamente._

_James palmoteo, feliz. Vi su expresión... era su mirada de **yo sé algo que ustedes no**... entonces por lo visto los hombres de la familia estaban en complicidad. Iba a empezar a sacarle todo a James, cuando papá llego a casa._

_Como por arte de magia (irónico ^^') nos pusimos a jugar a hacer pociones, y se me olvido todo el asunto. Pero ciertamente a tía Hermione no._

_Papá había dicho que no podía acompañarnos a la playa. Tenía una junta de trabajo, por lo tanto, tío Harry tampoco podría. Me moleste un poco, pero bueno... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Era su trabajo._

_El sábado mamá comenzó a arreglarse desde muy temprano, y como podrán imaginar, no me dejaba de molestar para que me levantara. En vista de que no se iba a callar hasta que lo hiciera, me levante con pesadez, y comencé a cambiarme._

_- Ya estoy lista - le anuncio, entrando a su habitación._

_Me quede de piedra. Traía un vestido blanco, largo, sin mangas, y una enorme flor blanca detrás de una de sus orejas, con el cabello suelto. Si me preguntan, estaba demasiado arreglada para un día en la playa._

_- ¿Como que ya estas lista? - mamá me mira de arriba a abajo._

_- Si..._

_Traía unos shorts azul cielo y una camiseta blanca. Bueno, me iba a ensuciar, ¿Para que irme de blanco?_

_- No pretenderás irte así, ¿Verdad? - mamá frunce el entrecejo._

_- ¿Por qué no? - chasqueo la lengua._

_- Demasiado informal - es todo lo que me contesta._

_- Mamá... vamos a la playa, no a un salón de lujo - me quejo._

_- Oye, hay veces que irse bonita a la playa trae sus beneficios._

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Como cuales? - le pregunto, sentándome en la cama._

_- Como pescar un novio - me sonríe ella - que estés **comprometida** con James no quiere decir que no puedas conocer mas chicos - mamá me guiña un ojo._

_- Ejem... en primera, yo no estoy comprometida con James... en segunda, tengo 11 años - jamás pensé reiterar mi corta edad en símbolo de madurez ¬¬ - aun no quiero **pescar** nada..._

_- Puede haber muchas mas cosas de las que te imaginas, Sheila... además quiero una foto de nosotras para ponerla en una de las habitaciones... _

_- ¿Y por qué específicamente en la playa? _

_- Me gusta el escenario._

_- ¿Por qué no mejor en un bosque? Se vería mas misterioso ^^_

_- Ya basta ¬¬ - mamá pierde la paciencia - cámbiate y se acabo._

_- Esta bien - tan convincente como siempre ¬¬ - ya voy... ¿Qué quieres que me ponga?_

_- El vestido blanco con mangas transparentes..._

_- ¿Qué? - me detengo de golpe y volteo a verla sorprendida - solo use ese vestido para darle gusto a la abuela, y ahora que ya no esta, se acabo el castigo ¬¬_

_- ¡OYE!  ese vestido es hermoso..._

_- ¡Ya no me queda! ¡Eso fue cuando tenía 8 años!_

_- Vamos, vamos, estoy segura de que te quedara perfecto._

_Por mas que me quejé, tuve que ponerme el vestido. Extrañamente, me quedaba a la perfección, excepto por las mangas, que me quedaban al codo, y el largo de la falda, que me queda por debajo de las rodillas (cuando me lo hizo la abuela me quedaba a los tobillos, de hecho me arrastraba un poco)._

_- ¿Ves? Te ves hermosa - sonríe mamá._

_- Si, eso decía la abuela, y luego pellizcaba mi mejilla diciendo **¿No eres un primor?**_

_- ¿No eres un primor? - repite mamá, pellizcándome la mejilla._

_- ¬¬...._

_- Ponte tus sandalias blancas... Ven, yo te peinare._

_No les pondré cuanto me queje, porque se me va otra hora. Pero al final gano mamá, la cual me dejo el cabello suelto (¡Y con el calor que hace en la playa! eso es criminal ¬¬), con una corona de flores blancas. Me sentía como un hada... incluso me soltó dos mechones de cabellos al frente y los ondulo. _

_De verdad ansiaba esta foto, para peinarme así._

_Cuando por fin quede al gusto de mamá, subimos al auto y ella comenzó a platicarme de como la abuela, mamá Andrea y ella solían ir a la playa cuando eran pequeñas. Desde que mamá Andrea murió, jamás volví a la playa... esta sería la primera vez desde ese entonces._

_Llegamos con tía Hermione, la cual esta esperándonos en la puerta con Eli en sus brazos._

_- ¡Vaya! Creí que no vendrían - nos sonríe._

_- ¿Y Ron?_

_Tía Hermione frunce el entrecejo._

_- Tuvo que ir al trabajo desde muy temprano._

_- ¿Sigue misterioso? - mamá la observa con duda._

_- Mas que nunca...  _

_- Bueno, después nos preocuparemos por eso... anda, vamos a cambiarte..._

_- ¿Cambiarme? Pero si ya estoy lista._

_- ¡Claro que no! _

_- ¿Qué?_

_Así como yo tuve que someterme a la tortura, tía Hermione, que no entendía nada, fue jalada por mamá para arreglarla._

_- ¡Pero si vamos a la playa! - alegaba tía Hermione. Ese no era un buen argumento._

_- Ya te dije que quiero una foto de nosotras en la playa, y deben lucir hermosas._

_- ¿Insinúas que si tu no me arreglas, no me veo hermosa? - tía Hermione mira a mamá con desaprobación._

_- Ahm... si te queda el saco..._

_Eli estaba en su cunita y yo jugaba con ella, cuando mamá entro a la habitación._

_- Listo, deje a Hermione cambiándose... toma, cambia a Eli._

_Parecía que mamá tenía todo preparado. Me dio un vestido blanco para Eli, y me extendió dos moños con flores en sus extremos._

_- Después la peinas como te enseñe._

_- ¿Para que? - ahora si me asustaba._

_- ¡Solo hazlo!_

_Creo que la menopausia le llego a otra ¬¬. A regañadientas, me puse a hacer lo que me ordeno, escuchando lo que la tía Hermione discutía en la otra habitación._

_- ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme el vestido que me regalo Misel? - reclamaba tía Hermione._

_- ¡Porque es un vestido hermoso! - defendía mamá - ahora cállate, que te estoy peinando._

_- No entiendo ¬¬ - tía Hermione parecía fastidiada._

_- Nadie va a salir en fachas en mi foto - se queja mamá._

_- ¿Es necesaria la corona de flores?_

_- ¡SI!_

_Al fin entran a la habitación de Eli. Tía Hermione trae un vestido a media rodilla, blanco (según escuche, la abuela se lo hizo especialmente), y cabello suelto (raro, ¿No?), con una enorme corona de flores blancas adornándola. Casi igual a la mía, pero la de tía Hermione era mas grande y yo siento que se le veía mejor a ella._

_Al ver a Eli, mamá suspira._

_- ¡Que hermosa! _

_Hasta la pequeña Eli traía flores en la cabeza ¬¬. _

_- Alix, espero que te des cuenta que me debes un GRAN favor ¬¬... no pensaba pasar mi sábado con flores en la cabeza._

_- Pues ahora lo harás... vamos ^^_

_Nos ponemos en camino, y la tía Hermione se la pasa quejándose tooodo el viaje._

_- Me pican las flores ¬¬_

_- Pues te aguantas._

_- ¿Para qué quieres una foto de nosotras, Alix?_

_- Vamos, Hermione, las mujeres de la familia... se verá bonito._

_- Dudo que Ginny vaya TAN arreglada como nosotras._

_- Ahhh, no te preocupes por Ginny, le avise y estará igual de guapa que nosotras._

_- ¿Así que tienes todo planeado? Y yo creía que Ron era el experto en las conspiraciones - tía Hermione frunce el entrecejo._

_- Siempre soy la mejor en despistar al enemigo - sonríe mamá._

_Extrañamente, mamá se pasa de largo a la desviación para la entrada de la playa._

_- Mamá, la entrada es por allá - le señalo._

_- No, ahora iremos por otro lugar._

_- ¿Ah si? - tía Hermione parece extrañada._

_- Ah, si - corresponde mamá._

_Al fin se detiene en un pequeño camino que da a un enorme risco._

_- ¿Y esto? - tía Hermione se extraña._

_- Será un paisaje bonito para la foto._

_- ¡Alix!_

_Tía Ginny se acerca. Ella iba con un vestido blanco, corto, y con cabello suelto. Dos broches de... flores (no la esperaban, ¿Cierto?) adornaban su pelirroja cabellera. James iba con ella, vestido totalmente de blanco también._

_- ¡Creí que ya no venían!_

_- Eso pensé yo - suspira tía Hermione. _

_- Ven, vamos, encontré el lugar perfecto para la foto - sonríe tía Ginny._

_Comenzamos a caminar, pero tía Hermione sigue intrigada con el asunto de la fotografía. La pequeña Eli parece feliz en sus brazos. Detrás de ellas vamos James y yo._

_- Te ves linda, Sheila - me sonríe con toda inocencia._

_- Gracias, tu te ves como un ángel - le respondo con alegría._

_- Y tu como un hada... de esos cuentos de amor._

_- ^^'... y yo que creí que me veía tonta... _

_James sonríe, como si esperaba esa reacción en mi. La verdad yo siempre pensé que James era DEMASIADO despierto... yo lo trataba con inocencia, pero parecía que era decidido y determinado. No me equivoque en eso._

_Al fin llegamos a la punta del risco. El mar se ve tan bello... que no me importo el calor._

_Mamá y tía Ginny sonríen._

_- ¡Es hermoso! - tía Hermione se admira._

_- Como tu..._

_Todos volteamos, sorprendidos, viendo al tío Ron aproximarse. Eso yo no lo esperaba._

_- ¿¿RON?? - tía Hermione lo observa extrañada - ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? _

_Tío Ron también iba vestido totalmente de blanco._

_- ¿Sabes? - tío Ron se acerco, tomando a Eli en sus brazos y tomando de la mano a tía Hermione - a pesar de que queríamos casarnos el 16 de Marzo, paso algo mas maravilloso... nació nuestra hija... el fruto de nuestro amor, la bendición a nuestra vida..._

_Tía Hermione solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos. Creo que a todos nos costaba trabajo no llorar de emoción._

_- ... y cuando tus papas tuvieron que hacer la fiesta sin nosotros, y mis papas tuvieron que cederle el salón a otra pareja... pues decidimos posponer la boda dos años, para volverla a planear con calma y que Eli pudiera asistir con orgullo... pero no puedo esperar tanto, Hermione... te amo, y quiero que el mundo sea testigo de esto... quiero que seas Hermione Weasley ante todos... _

_- Pero... - tía Hermione apenas si podía hablar de la emoción. Sentía un nudo en la garganta - ya soy Hermione Weasley..._

_- Y ahora lo serás ante todos..._

_Sin entender, la tía Hermione asiente, y tío Ron la besa delicadamente. Eli mueve sus bracitos, jugueteando con el cabello de tía Hermione._

_No sé de donde salieron, pero tío Harry, tío Fred, tío George, tía Angelina, tía Katie, papá, y un hombre con gafas y el único vestido de negro se aproximan, sonriendo._

_- Dijiste que el mar era algo tan puro para ti, que te gustaría vivir un momento inolvidable con ese paisaje..._

_- ¿¿Lo recordaste?? - tía Hermione parece sorprendida._

_- Siempre recuerdo lo que me dices, Hermione, eres lo mas importante para mi junto con Eli... _

_El hombre vestido de negro se aproxima a ellos, abriendo un libro y sosteniéndolo frente a él._

_- Que comience la ceremonia, entonces - sonríe el hombre._

_Tía Hermione comienza a sollozar de la felicidad. Era inolvidable, era grandioso, era lo mejor... era el día de su boda._

_- Estamos aquí reunidos... - el sacerdote comienza a oficiar la misa de unión entre los tíos._

_Todos observamos en silencio. Papá abraza a mamá de la cintura, mientras tío Fred toma de la mano a tía Angelina. Tío George tiene rodeada a tía Katie por los hombros, y tío Harry tiene ambas manos de tía Ginny entre las suyas. Parecía que todos recordaban en día de sus respectivas bodas (excepto por mamá y papá, que no se han casado)_

_- Hermione Granger, ¿Tomas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todo el tiempo hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Si - tía Hermione lo mira emocionada - si acepto._

_- Ronald Weasley, ¿Tomas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla todo el tiempo hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Acepto._

_- Si hay alguien de los presentes que se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre..._

_Todos nos miramos emocionados, ¿Quien va a querer evitar esto?_

_- Siendo así... los declaro marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia - sonríe el sacerdote._

_Tío Ron se acerca a la tía, dándole un dulce beso. _

_- Te amo - le susurra el tío Ron (y como tengo buen oído, yo alcance a escuchar ^^U)_

_- Y yo a ti... siempre juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe - tía Hermione lo vuelve a besar, confirmándole que ahora, ante los ojos de todos, es Hermione Weasley._

_- ¡Papi! - Eli abraza a tío Ron, como si supiera lo que acaba de pasar._

_- ¡Me llamaste papi! - se alegra tío Ron._

_- ¡Papi Crooki! - sonríe Eli._

_- ¬¬... no todo podía ser tan perfecto._

_- Te queda, cariño - sonríe tía Hermione._

_- Bien.... ahora la siguiente pareja - interrumpe el sacerdote el momento romántico._

_Todos nos miramos extrañados._

_- ¿Otra pareja? - tía Ginny chasquea la lengua._

_Para mi sorpresa, papá deja de abrazar a mamá y la toma de la mano, jalándola hacia el sacerdote._

_- ¿Qué...? - mamá parece no creerlo._

_- Sé que dijimos que queríamos un amor libre... sin ataduras... pero solo quiero que nos juremos amor eterno... frente a quienes realmente amamos, y a quienes realmente les importa nuestra vida..._

_Mamá se ve pálida... ella jamás pensó casarse, de hecho era de lo que siempre se jactaba... pero ahora, que realmente estaba enamorada, daría todo por papá... y podía hacer el sacrificio de casarse._

_Es algo que jamás olvidare. La felicidad de todos era indescriptible. Tía Hermione abrazaba a tío Ron, mientras Eli seguía jugando con las flores en su cabello. Los demás tíos seguían en la misma posición, solo que ahora, observando a mis padres unir su vida para siempre._

_Una vez que termino la misa oficial.... y ambos dijeron el tan ansiado **acepto**, se besaron, sellando tan ansiada promesa._

_- ¿Qué te parece, Sheila? - mamá parece que apenas puede contener las lagrimas - ahora ya estamos casados._

_- ¡Fue hermoso! - los abrazo, feliz._

_El sacerdote se despide de papá y tío Ron, felicitándolos por su reciente boda, y se aleja. Su trabajo termino, los ha unido de por vida._

_- Boda doble - sonríe tía Ginny - espero que haya el doble de comida._

_- Vamos..._

_Tío Ron nos conduce a otro extremo del risco, donde esta un enorme mantel con una gran canasta._

_- No es como el banquete de bodas que habíamos planeado... pero es algo - sonríe tío Ron._

_- Es perfecto - musita tía Hermione._

_Todos nos sentamos a comer (a pesar de la emoción, yo tenía mucha hambre ^^U), mientras comienza el interrogatorio a tío Ron y a papá._

_- ¡Ya sabia que tramabas algo! - tía Hermione lo mira con desaprobación - ¡Pero creí que era algo malo!_

_- ¿En que concepto me tienes? - se queja tío Ron, mientras le da un poco de papilla a Eli._

_- ¡Papi Crooki! - sigue repitiendo Eli._

_- Lastima que mis papas no pudieron venir - suspira Hermione._

_- Trate de localizarlos, pero están de viaje. Y mis papas tenían un compromiso con alguien del ministerio... desde que papá se retiro, todos lo extrañan, era muy querido en el ministerio - explica tío Ron._

_- ¿Y a que horas se te ocurrió a ti nuestra boda? - mamá fulmina con la mirada a papá._

_- Eso fue mi culpa, Alix - sonríe tío Ron - Draco me ayudaba a escoger todo para que fuera perfecto, y lo hacia como si planeara su propia boda... así que le dije que si él no se casaba, no opinara... y me tomo la palabra._

_- Debí saberlo cuando me dijiste que querías que me pusiera la flor en el cabello - chasquea la lengua mamá._

_- ¡Todo fue hermoso! - tía Ginny esta muy emocionada - el amor se respiraba en el aire._

_- ¡Y con ese paisaje! - exclama tía Katie - Hermione, ¿Cuando le dijiste a Ron del mar?_

_- De hecho fue hace mucho... cuando salimos de tercer curso, y me invito a los mundiales de Quidditch, le comente que quizás iría con mis papas a la playa... _

_- Y fue cuando me dijo que le encantaba porque le parecía algo puro... y el resto es historia._

_- Ese es amor del bueno - festeja tía Angelina - para haber recordado eso durante tantos años._

_- Eso si - afirma tío Fred._

_- Hermione - tío Harry se acomoda las gafas - ahora eres Hermione Weasley... ¿Qué tal agregar '**profesora de transformaciones**' en tu currículo?_

_- ¬¬... Harry, no desistes, ¿Verdad?_

_- ¡Es que te necesito!_

_Tío Harry sigue con la labor de convencimiento a tía Hermione, mientras mamá bromea con papá diciéndole que ahora que están casados, debe ser su esclavo. Alguien tira suavemente de mi vestido. Al voltear, James me mira un poco sonrojado._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Jamie? - lo observo extrañada._

_- Sheila... te hice esto..._

_James saca de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo de flores._

_- Es muy lindo - sonrío - gracias._

_- ¿De verdad te gusto?_

_- Claro que si, no te hubieras molestado Jamie... además yo no tengo nada para ti..._

_- ¡No importa! - me sonríe James, poniendo el anillo en mi dedo._

_- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! - se escuchan los suspiros de todos._

_Volteo, sonrojada, viendo a todos los tíos observándonos fijamente._

_- ¡Que romántico! - exclama tía Angelina._

_- ¿No hacen una pareja soñada? - tía Ginny suspira - les dije que se iban a casar._

_- El compromiso se sella este día - apoya tío Harry._

_Quiero alegarles eso, pero James me observa con sus ojos verdes. Es una ilusión de niños, no tengo porque arrebatársela. Bien sé que cuando crezca, esa idea de casarnos se le evaporara como el humo, mucho mas cuando vaya a Hogwarts y conozca otras chicas._

_- Toma, Jamie - de mi bolsillo saco un dulce (me lo había robado de la cocina cuando salimos de la casa) - espero que te guste..._

_- Nunca me comeré este dulce - me sonríe._

_- Y yo siempre guardare este anillo - le correspondo._

_Mamá y yo intercambiamos miradas, y parece que me lee el pensamiento. Yo sabia que en Hogwarts iba a encontrar a mi verdadero amor, estaba segura de ello. Y como ya les he reiterado, no estaba tan equivocada. Solo espero que cuando lo encuentre, mi boda sea igual de romántica y espontánea como la de mis tíos y mis papas._

_- ¡Es hora de la foto! - nos alienta tío George._

_Bueno, después de todo si iba a haber foto. Todos nos acomodamos cerca de la orilla del risco para que quede plasmado el hermoso paisaje._

_Así, cada uno se acomoda, quedando al centro los tíos Ron y Hermione con Eli, y a su lado derecho mis papas y yo. Al lado izquierdo tía Ginny, tío Harry y James, y detrás de ellos los tíos Fred y Angelina. Detrás de mis papas, los tíos George y Katie._

_Todos sonriendo, nos tomamos la foto (aunque a tío Ron le costo trabajo acomodar la cámara para tomar la foto, tuve que ayudarle, pero es secreto ^^), quedando como recuerdo de ese maravillo día. Mamá tiene esa foto colgada en la sala de la casa. Los tíos también la pusieron en diferentes lugares de sus casas. Yo la tengo debajo de mi almohada, para recordar uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida... donde como en un cuento de amor, fueron felices para siempre... y por mas análogo que suene, se profesarían amor eterno... hasta que la muerte los separe. _

**_*Sheila Malfoy McLester.... _****_Como en un cuento de amor.... 20 de Agosto*_**__


	28. Recuerdos: Por fin en Hogwarts Primer C...

Capítulo 28: "Recuerdos: Por fin en Hogwarts. - Primer curso" - Cuarta Parte –

_Ahora muchos se preguntaran porque dije que mamá y papá nunca se habían casado. Bueno, no quería arruinarles la sorpresa (es repetitivo ¿Verdad?). _

_Por fin faltaba solo un día para marcharme a Hogwarts. Un día.... y comenzaba a darme la melancolía del hogar. En mi habitación observaba la escoba que tía Angelina y tío Fred me habían regalado. Me la enviarían a Hogwarts, pero no estaba segura si alguna vez la usaría. No estaba segura de nada, de hecho. Ni a que casa iría, ni en que destacaría. _

_Supongo que mi estado de animo se reflejo ese día en casa. James se había quedado toda la semana con nosotros, y tía Hermione llevaba a Eli diario. Parecíamos hermanos... aunque a James no le gustaba mucho esa comparación. James parecía preocupado de mi manera de actuar. Estaba muy seria (a comparación de como soy habitualmente... tómenlo como algo bueno), y pensativa. Eli seguía obstinada con mi varita, y eso solo incrementaba la añoranza de mi hogar. _

_Escuché que suavemente tocaban a la puerta de mi habitación. Pedí que me excusaran de la cena, para irme a la cama temprano, ¿Para que me tocaban, entonces?_

_- Adelante - fue todo lo que murmure._

_La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver a papá, que me observaba sonriente._

_- ¿No puedes dormir?_

_Niego con la cabeza._

_- ¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts? _

_- Me iré mañana.... antes que tu, tendrás que conformarte con que mamá te lleve a la estación... pero nos veremos en Hogwarts._

_Me sonríe, y respondo igual. Era tan raro ser una familia... pero no me entiendan mal... no raro... **raro**... es raro... muy reconfortante. Quizás no me explique muy bien ^^', pero es algo que sienten en su corazón... una gran calidez.... una enorme felicidad._

_Mi mirada se dirige a uno de los ventanales, observando la noche estrellada._

_- ¿Te sientes bien? - papá se sienta en la cama._

_- Si y no - de nuevo volvía a mis acertijos... ¡Vamos, ustedes me entienden! Tuvieron esa edad alguna vez ^^'._

_- ¿Nerviosa?_

_Asiento lentamente._

_- Y triste... voy a extrañar todo... _

_- Para eso tomaste tantos videos, ¿No? _

_- No es lo mismo.... _

_- Quizás tengamos algo que te ayude - papá me guiña un ojo._

_¿Tengamos? ¿Plural? Observo a la puerta, y mamá esta de pie, viéndonos con una sonrisa. A su lado, James traía su pijama, pero también sonreía._

_- ¿Podemos pasar? - pregunta mamá cordial._

_- Claro - trato de sonreír. _

_James corre a la cama y se sube de un salto, como acostumbraba, poniéndose a mi lado. Mi mamá camina pausadamente, sentándose al lado de papá. Hasta ese entonces note un pequeño libro que sostenía en sus brazos._

_- Mira... Elian lo envió.... mañana estará en la estación para despedirte - mamá extiende el libro, el cual tomo delicadamente._

_- ¿Qué es? - pregunto, antes de abrirlo siquiera._

_- Es... el álbum de fotografías de la abuela.... - mamá me sonríe - así como a ti te encanta coleccionar videos, tu abuela era aficionada a la fotografía... _

_- ¡Wuau! - me sorprendo totalmente - ¿Este es el álbum de la abuela?_

_- Elian pensó que quizás te ayudaría ver las fotos... y especialmente porque cada una tiene una nota detrás.... así como tu haces los comentarios en tus videos de lo que filmas._

_Vaya... jamás pensé que la abuela tuviera una afición parecida a la mía. _

_- ¡Ábrelo, Sheila! - James siempre se emociona mas que yo ^^'_

_Asiento, abriendo el libro. Había muchas fotos acomodadas delicadamente. Gente que no conocía, quizás los papas de la abuela... y otros adultos que no tenía idea de quienes fueran. Papá y mamá me veían tiernamente, y James señalaba las fotos que mas le llamaban la atención._

_De repente observe una que realmente capto mi interés. La tome delicadamente, y la seguí observando. Eran tres chicas... en uniformes de Hogwarts._

_Una era alta, de cabello negro, recogido por detrás en una coleta alta, que la hacía ver aseñorada, en mi opinión. Aun así se veía muy elegante... muy altiva. Tenía la insignia de Gryffindor en su túnica._

_La que estaba en medio tenía el cabello largo, adornado con varios broches de colores, el cabello era del mismo tono de la chica alta, pero sus ojos eran mas claro, y era la mas bajita de las tres. Tenía la insignia de Hufflepuff._

_Y por último, alguien a quien reconocí de inmediato: La abuela. En su juventud era muy bonita ^^'.... tenía cabello corto, a los hombros, con ojos miel y cabello oscuro (como las otras dos chicas), pero tenía la insignia de Ravenclaw._

_- ¿La abuela fue a diferente casa que sus hermanas?_

_- No es raro - aclara papá - eso depende de las cualidades._

_Veo el reverso de la foto, leyendo las anotaciones que la abuela hizo:_

****

****

**_Este fue mi primer año en Hogwarts... ¡Prueba superada!_**

****

**_Quede en Ravenclaw.... en parte me decepciono, pero sabía que por mis cualidades, era mi destino._**

****

**_Minerva, tan estirada como siempre, quedo en Gryffindor. Nuestra hermana mayor por su valentía y entereza al enfrentar las cosas, era obvio que iría a la casa donde esta su ídolo, Albus Dumbledore (¡Son novios! :P ... no es cierto, pero si lees esto, apuesto a que me perseguirás por toda la casa... no es mi culpa que casi le hagas un altar personal al profesor ¬¬U)_**

**__**

**_El Jamón del Sándwich _****_, Millie, quedo en Hufflepuff. Al ser la mas noble de las tres, la mas sentimental... la que siempre estaba mediando las cosas entre Minerva y yo._**

****

**_Obviamente, la mas cerebrito quedo en Ravenclaw (esa soy yo ^___^).... de por si ser la menor no me ayuda, y aparte tener de ejemplo a la prefecta Minerva o a la cazadora Millie ... habrá que destacar en algo._**

****

**_Pero hay que admitirlo.... me veo mejor con la túnica que ellas dos ^_____^_**

_Me río fuertemente al leer la anotación... no tenía idea que la abuela era la menor de la familia. _

_- Ay, mamá.... nunca cambias - mi mamá parece añorar a la abuela - y aquí tienes a tu viva imagen para seguir tus pasos._

_Sonrío levemente, y James me señala otra foto._

_- ¡Mira, Sheila! ¡Otra foto de ellas!_

_Ahora la tía Minerva (tengo que familiarizarme con ellas ^^) salía en medio de la foto, sonriente, sin túnica, solo con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Mamá la veía con cierta molestia, cargando la túnica, y la tía Millie solo sonreía tímidamente._

****

****

**_La graduación de Minerva.... como siempre, la premio anual tenía que lucirse ¬¬... mis papas estaban que reventaban de orgullo, y Minerva se sentía con derecho a mandarme... pero ya vera..._**

****

**_Envidia aparte... ¡Muchas felicidades, hermana! _**

****

**_Creo que de aquí.... cuando Millie salga, todas tomaremos rumbos diferentes._**

_Observo a James, que seguía viendo la foto, divertido. Cuando él entre a Hogwarts, sería mi último año. ¿Nos pasaría lo mismo que a la abuela y sus hermanas? ¿Nos distanciaríamos y cada quien por su lado?_

_- Je, te pareces a la abuela Misel - sonríe James._

_Frunzo el entrecejo, pero al observar la foto detenidamente, veo que tiene razón. El cabello oscuro y los ojos miel, hasta el corte de cabello.... y sus facciones son parecidas a las mías._

_- ¿Por qué estas fotos no se mueven? - pregunta James._

_- A la abuela no le gustaban las fotos **mágicas**, prefería las normales... así conoció a tu abuelo - me sonríe mamá._

_Tome una de las fotos que estaban mas adelante. Parecía un fotomontaje de tres fotos diferentes, como para hacerla una grupal. Del lado izquierdo estaba la tía Minerva, sonriendo, y atrás de ella un hombre mayor, de ojos azules, anteojos de media luna, y una mirada muy bondadosa. En medio estaba la tía Millie, abrazada a un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro, muy parecido al tío Elian. Y finalmente ella, de la mano de un hombre rubio, de ojos miel (como los míos ^^')._

****

****

**_Me hubiera gustado que esta foto nos la tomáramos todos juntos... pero no hubo tiempo... curioso como es fácil hacer planes... y muy difícil realizarlos._**

****

**_Minerva, y su gran amor, Albus Dumbledore... ella sabe que es un imposible, pero no por eso dejara de amarlo y ser fiel a sus mandatos... sacara las uñas para defenderlo y defender sus creencias._**

****

**_Millie se caso con Eliti Yuuki... era parte importante del ministerio de magia... tuvieron un niño hermoso, Elian.... cuando tenía cinco años, yo estaba embarazada de Andrea, mi primera niña. Eliti murió a manos de Voldemort poco antes de que Harry Potter lo venciera. Una gran lastima, pero Minerva y yo nos prometimos que a ese niño no le faltaría amor._**

****

**_Y el gran amor de mi vida, Samuel McLester... muggle, y fotógrafo profesional. Aumento mi fanatismo por la fotografía, y por eso pude hacer este fotomontaje con mis adoradas hermanas (no es sarcasmo ^^'). Poco después que nació Andrea, tuve otra niña: Alix. Samuel murió poco después del nacimiento de Alix, a manos de mortifagos... lamentablemente aun hay varios escondidos, haciendo fechorías sin pagarlo... pero alguna vez se detendrá eso._**

_Mamá cambia su semblante a uno mas serio._

_- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta papá, preocupado._

_- Si - contesta ella - es solo que hacia años que no veía una foto de papá.... de hecho, no lo recordaba... _

_La observo detenidamente... yo tampoco recordaba a mi papá, pero quizás aquí también habría una foto de él._

_- No tenía idea de que la profesora McGonagall estuviera enamorada de Dumbledore - se sorprende papá._

_- Eso fue admirable... a la tía Minerva solo la hacía feliz estar al lado del señor Dumbledore... - mamá suspira - sabía que era imposible... pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos._

_Otra de las fotos llamo mi atención... era mamá Andrea... y mi papá... papá Jess..._

****

****

**_Andrea por fin encontró el amor... Jess McLinder... Alix aun es muy pequeña, tiene 15 años, pero mira con ilusión a su hermana. Aun me siento culpable de que se hicieran ilusiones con el hecho de creer que serían brujas... pero por capricho de la naturaleza, uno de sus hijos heredara el don._**

_Mamá sonríe, entendiendo que en su tiempo eso fue muy decepcionante._

_Tome otra de las fotos, sorprendida. Estaba mamá Andrea, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras mamá carga una bebe (obviamente soy yo... o al menos eso creo), y abuela Misel esta detrás, observando todo._

****

****

**_Jess murió poco después de que nació Sheila. Fue un golpe demasiado duro para Andrea... dudo que se recupere. Me preocupaba Sheila, pero sé perfectamente que Alix será la encargada de su bienestar... pobre de mi niña... apenas con 16, y con tantas responsabilidades._**

_- Gracias... - miro a mamá, la cual parece emocionada al leer eso._

_- No tienes porque darlas - ella me da un beso en la frente - y ahora, a dormir, muchas emociones por este día... podrás ver el álbum con mas detenimiento en Hogwarts._

_- Si, debes descansar - apoya papá._

_- ¡Buenas noches, Sheila! - James baja de la cama, sonriendo._

_- Buenas noches... y gracias..._

_James se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla, y todos salen sigilosamente. Aun no he visto toda la colección de fotos de la abuela con tranquilidad, pero presiento que en Hogwarts tendré mucho tiempo de hacerlo._

_Abrazo el álbum con melancolía.... y sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida. _

_- ¡Anda, Sheila. levántate ya!_

_Mamá comienza a revolver mis cobijas, para forzarme a levantarme._

_- Tengo sueño -_____-' - me quejo._

_- Yo creí que ibas a ser la primera en levantarte... con eso de Hogwarts y..._

_Mamá no puede terminar la oración, porque me levanto de un salto._

_- ¡Es cierto! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Lo había olvidado!_

_- Pues mal hecho - chasquea la lengua mamá - levántate ya, y no me obligues a ir por la manguera..._

_- ¬¬_

_Mamá tenía la FEA costumbre de levantarme con agua completamente helada.... ¿Cruel? Ni tanto, solo me salpicaba... pero igual cuenta ¬¬U. Doy un salto fuera de la cama, y comienzo a arreglarme._

_- ¡Ya estoy lista! - anuncio a todos los que me esperan en el comedor. Me quedo totalmente sorprendida.... esta la tía Hermione con Eli en sus brazos. Tía _

_Ginny tiene de la mano a James, tía Angelina y tío Fred están desayunando, tía Katie y tío George están en la puerta, creo que ansiosos... y mamá solo me observa con emoción. ¿Toda la familia iba a despedirme? ¡Vaya que éramos unidos!_

_- Entonces vamonos - anuncia mamá - ya es tarde._

_Los tíos se ponen a discutir la forma de irnos a la estación, mientras los miro con una sonrisa. Esto llevara tiempo. Cuando por fin parece que se pusieron de acuerdo, mamá me toma de los hombros, y al salir, veo tres carros diferentes. Bueeeeno... los tíos ya habían acordado comprarse carros **muggles** por cualquier emergencia... pero aun así me daba risa. _

_- Vamos, Sheila, tu vienes conmigo - dice mamá. _

_- ¿D-de verdad...? - pregunto temerosa._

_- ¬¬.... si, de verdad, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_

_- Ahm... no tenemos **tanta **prisa, ¿Verdad?_

_- No voy a ir rápido, si es lo que te preocupa - mamá no evita el tono ofendido de su voz. Oigan, si ustedes estuvieran con ella cuando le da por ser cafre, también temerían por su vida. _

_- Entonces nos veremos en la estación - agrega tía Ginny antes de irse con tía Angelina y tío Fred._

_Todos asienten, y nos separamos para irse cada quien por su lado._

_Mamá ajusta mi cinturón de seguridad. Tenemos este ritual desde que yo era pequeña, por eso no pongo ninguna objeción._

_- ¿Qué tal? ¿Estas nerviosa? - mamá arranca el auto, y, para mi sorpresa, maneja.... normal ^^U_

_- Un poco.... mamá, ¿Qué voy a hacer si no tengo amigos?_

_Mamá me observa detenidamente, que me da miedo que pierda de vista el camino._

_- Mamá..... ¿El auto?_

_- Ahhh, si - mamá vuelve su vista al frente - dime, ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?_

_Me encojo de hombros, pero quizás mamá no pudo apreciarlo._

_- No sé.... cuando estaba en Florida con la abuela, no tenía amigos...._

_- Pero si tus maestras decían que eras un encanto..._

_- Si.... pero nadie me hablaba... solo para molestarme.... quizás sea que no puedo tener amigos._

_No puedo creer que me este amargando la vida a unos momentos de ir a Hogwarts. Eso es masoquismo ¿O que?_

_- James es tu amigo, ¿No?_

_- Mamá, necesito amigos de mi edad - me quejo._

_- Lo sé.... pero Sheila... tu no debes cambiar para ser aceptada. Si te van a querer, es por lo que ERES... y no por quien puedas llegar a ser...._

_- ¿Aun si esto signifique que voy a estar sola?_

_- No deberías pensar eso... no sabes lo que va a pasar, y NUNCA vas a estar sola, recuerda que nos tienes a todos nosotros.... y que en cualquier momento conocerás personas que te acepten como eres, y vean todas tus cualidades y defectos... y pueda vivir con ellos._

_Suspiro. Algo es algo._

_- Supongo que si..._

_- Tu no te preocupes..... no puedes saber lo que pasará en Hogwarts, así que no te aflijas antes de tiempo._

_Mamá me abraza, soltando el volante, el cual da un peligroso zig-zag._

_- ¡Mamá , el auto!_

_- Si, si... - mamá recupera el control del auto. En ocasiones me parece que solo lo hace para molestarme ¬¬_

_- ¡¡Aprenda a conducir, señora!! - le grita un hombre a mamá por su ventanilla, antes de rebasarnos por el lado izquierdo._

_- Ahora todos tienen prisa - se pone mamá con su filosofía del conductor._

_Mamá sigue diciendo como este mundo moderno va a la perdición de la rapidez, y así llegamos a la estación de trenes (y no puedo decir que me queje de ello). Al bajarnos, los tíos ya nos están esperando._

_- Vaya, Alix, creí que serías la primera en llegar - tío Fred sonríe._

_- Oye, no teníamos tanta prisa - contesta de mala gana mamá._

_- Vamos, Sheila...._

_Todos entramos a la estación, y apresuradamente llegamos al pilar que tiene los letreros "**9" **y **"10" **en sus costados._

_- Bueno, creo que es la despedida... - comienza a hablar tía Angelina._

_Ya sabía todo de como pasar al andén, y también sabía que todos habían acordado que solo mamá me acompañaría hasta el tren._

_Parece que no somos buenos con las despedidas, porque nadie se mueve, y solo nos observamos._

_Me decido a dar el primer movimiento, y abrazó a la tía Angelina (es la que tengo mas cerca)_

_- Adiós - le susurro._

_Ella no me contesta. Parece que trata de contener las lágrimas. Así me voy, abrazando a todos los tíos, tío Fred me dice que me enviara polvos pica pica por correo, y tío George me habla de los excusados explosivos. Tía Katie me previene del Quidditch, tía Hermione me pide que estudie mucho, y tía Ginny que me divierta. Le doy un beso a Eli, la cual sigue diciendo "**Tarita, Sela"**... aun no se resigna a que no se la puedo prestar. James y yo intercambiamos miradas, hasta que el corre y me abraza de la cintura._

_- Te voy a extrañar - me dice melancólico._

_- Yo también, Jamie... pero te escribiré diario._

_- Y mamá me leerá las cartas - sonríe James, soltándome. Aun no podía leer con fluidez ^^U_

_- Bueno..... los observo por última vez - adiós...._

_- Adiós - me dicen todos al unísono._

_- Dile adiós a la prima, Sheila, Eli - tía Hermione toma la manita de Eli, para decirme adiós._

_- ¡Tarita, Sela!- vuelve a repetir Eli. Lo interprete como un "adiós"._

_Mamá da un respiro, y me cede el paso. Me pongo frente al pilar, y tomo mi equipaje, empujándolo lentamente para comenzar a correr. Hasta Piwi parece nerviosa._

_Cierro los ojos, y comienzo a correr. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy del otro lado.... un flamante letrero rojo que dice "Expreso de Hogwarts" me hace notar que ya estoy en la estación correcta. Mamá me alcanza poco después, aun revisando si no se hizo algún moretón al pasar al andén._

_Mamá le dice al encargado del equipaje mi nombre. Parece sorprendido, pero no dice nada._

_- Ahora... es mejor que vayas al tren, para que alcances lugar._

_- Aja...._

_Me abrazo a mamá con fuerza._

_- Adiós..._

_- Hasta Navidad - me sonríe ella - no olvides escribir._

_- No.... y tu no olvides darle de comer a Michu._

_- Tratare - me guiña ella un ojo._

_Mamá me da un beso en la frente antes de soltarme. Ambas suspiramos (de ella aprendí eso ¬¬), y subo al tren. Hay muchísimos niños, unos con túnicas de Hogwarts, otros con ropa normal (como yo). _

_No sabía que hacer exactamente, así que mejor me puse a buscar un andén vacío para ir tranquila. Había muchos, así que no tuve problemas. Me senté del lado de la ventanilla, y observe a mamá, la cual buscaba por todo el tren para ubicarme. Cuando me vio, sonrió ampliamente, y agitó su mano en forma de despedida._

_El tren comenzó a andar.... y entre la emoción, y los nervios que me embargaban, vi desaparecer a mamá a lo lejos. _

_Según me contó después mamá, cuando regreso con los tíos, tío Ron estaba con ellos._

_- ¿Ya se fue Sheila? - pregunto tío Ron a mamá._

_- No, la empeñe por un par de caramelos ¬¬ - se queja mamá - ¡Claro que ya se fue!_

_- ¬¬.... alguien esta de mal humor - sonríe sarcásticamente tío Ron.___

_- Quiero verte a ti cuando Eli se vaya a Hogwarts - responde mamá._

_- Ahhh, eso no pasará ^___^ - sonríe tío Ron._

_Todos observan al tío Ron._

_- ¿Ah, no? - pregunta tía Hermione. Eso es novedad también para ella._

_- No... le enseñaremos todo lo que tenga que saber en casa... asesoría personal ^.^_

_- Ahm.... como digas, amor._

_- Oigan, ¿Un poco de atención por aquí? ¡Acabo de despedirme de mi hija! - mamá se molesta al no ser el centro de atención ^^U_

_- Vamos, Alix.... desayunemos todos juntos - invita tía Angelina._

_- Oye, Ronnie, ¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando? - cuestiona tío Fred._

_- Pedí permiso, quería despedirme de Sheila, lastima que no pude alcanzarla._

_- Ya le escribirás - consuela tía Hermione._

_- Si...._

_Tío Ron se acerca para abrazar a Eli._

_- Hola, preciosa - saluda tío Ron._

_- ¡Papi Crookie!_

_-  ¬¬...._

_- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, cariño... bueno, vamos, antes de que se haga mas tarde._

_Mientras tanto, el tren ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino, y hasta ahora no tenía compañeras de vagón. ¿Eso era algo bueno?_

_- ¡Hey!_

_Volteo rápidamente hacía la puerta. Parece que ya no estaré tan sola después de todo._

_- Mira nada mas... eres tu..._

_Genial, me conocía. Ciertamente yo no._

_- ¿Vas sola?_

_- Si._

_- Entonces te haremos compañía._

_Esta chica es delgada, y parece que es un poco mas baja de estatura que yo. Detrás de ella viene una chica de cabello rubio, y ojos azules. Otra chica de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro completa al grupo. La niña de cabello negro se sienta a mi lado, y las otras dos frente a mi._

_- Nos conocimos en el callejón... - me aclara la chica delgada._

_¡Cierto! En la tienda de túnicas... ya se me había olvidado ^^U_

_- Soy Isabella Gwdeni... - se presenta._

_- Yo soy Aimee Collen - me dice la rubia._

_- Y yo Natalia Averick - completa la de cabello negro._

_- Yo soy Sheila Malfoy - les sonrío - gusto en conocerlas._

_- ¿Malfoy? - Isabella parece sorprendida, y todas me observan con duda._

_- Si._

_- ¿Eres hija del profesor Malfoy? - pregunta Natalia._

_- Si._

_- No sabía que el profesor Malfoy tuviera una hija tan grande - se extraña Aimee._

_- En realidad... - me detengo, dudando si decirles esto o no, pero al final me decido - me adopto, soy su sobrina._

_- ¡Con razón! - sonríe Aimee._

_- Así que sobrina - chasquea la lengua Isabella - ya se me hacía mucho._

_No capte el tono de ironía en la voz de Isabella hasta MUUUCHO después._

_- Que generoso el profesor en adoptarte - corresponde Aimee con el tono de Isabella._

_- Si, supongo que si - comienzo a molestarme._

_- No deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones... en cuanto tenga un hijo propio, te hará a un lado - me dice Isabella - te lo digo porque me agradas... debes prepararte para todo._

_Mas hipócrita no se pudo ver ¬¬_

_- No le digas eso - interrumpe Natalia._

_- Natalia, ¿Que te he dicho de hablar cuando yo lo hago? - Isabella se molesta - nada mas dices tonterías._

_Estaba a punto de marcharme de ese vagón, debo decir._

_- Quizás tu seas la excepción - me sonríe Aimee._

_- Bueno, ¿Y donde vives? - me pregunta Natalia._

_- Al sur de Londres - no sé porque, pero Natalia era la única de las tres que me caía bien ^^' - mamá tiene una enorme casa..._

_- ¡Casi somos vecinas! Yo tengo una casa en el centro, mi papá me envía ahí todos los veranos._

_- Típico - dice Isabella._

_- ¿Y tus papas te hablaron mucho de Hogwarts? - Natalia parece ignorar el comentario malicioso de Isabella._

_- Mmmm... bueno, mis papas biológicos no tenían magia, así que mi abuela..._

_- ¿Qué? - me interrumpe Isabella - ¿¿Eres de sangre **muggle**??_

_- Ahm... si... podría decirse..._

_- Una **sangre sucia**... - Isabella se pone de pie - y yo que creí que íbamos a llegar a conocernos mejor... que desperdicio de tiempo... vamonos, Aimee, Natalia._

_Frunzo el entrecejo. Ya sabía yo que me iba a topar con gente así, pero no tenía idea de que sería tan pronto._

_Aimee se pone de pie, siguiendo a Isabella. Natalia solo me observa con pena._

_- Natalia, ¿Vienes o que?_

_- Yo..._

_Natalia parece tener una lucha interna entre irse con ellas, o quedarse. Al final una mirada de Isabella hace que se ponga de pie y se vaya con ellas. Fabuloso. Esto me comprobaba que no tendría amigas ¬¬'. _

_Pero supere la prueba. Soporte el insulto sin golpearla. Quizás mi temperamento ya se calmo... quien sabe por cuanto me durará el gusto._

_Llegamos a Hogwarts, y cabe aclarar que nadie mas se sentó conmigo en el vagón. Me sentía como la portadora de una terrible y contagiosa enfermedad, y que todos me rehuían._

_Un enorme hombre llamaba a los que íbamos a primero. Me dirijo hacía donde reunió a todos, y nos pone en unos botes. El famoso recorrido por el lago. Para mi buena suerte, me toca con el trío del tren._

_Isabella y Aimee hacen cara de asco, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado. Hasta me dan ganas de provocarlas... pero todavía no podía hacer eso, tenía que portarme bien... al menos en mi primer día ^^U._

_Natalia parece un poco feliz de que me vaya con ellas. Todo el camino Isabella tira indirectas sobre el mundo muggle, y yo me la paso ignorándola. Es mejor, así no hago bilis... y creo que a ella le molesta._

_Cuando llegamos al castillo me quedo con la boca abierta. ¡¡Es enorme!! No me lo imaginaba tan... grande.... tan hermoso. Quede fascinada. Después de la explicación sobre las casas, pasamos al gran comedor... todos ya nos están esperando, y veo al tío Harry con una túnica morada y un sombrero muy extraño. Es la primera vez que lo veo... trabajando ^^U. Papá estaba sentando en la mesa de los profesores, curiosamente al lado del tío Harry. Me sentía como en casa de nuevo._

_Comienzas las explicaciones, que el bosque prohibido esta..... prohibido ^^U (sé que soy simple, no se preocupen por recordármelo ^^'), que no se debe merodear por los pasillos, que no se debe usar magia fuera del salón de clases. Lo típico. _

_Por fin empieza el sorteo. El sombrero Seleccionador canta una canción muy bonita, pero no puedo ponerle atención. Estaba tan nerviosa.... temblaba de pies a cabeza._

_Comienzan por orden alfabético. Los primeros van a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw.... hasta que Natalia va a Slytherin. Sigue con el sorteo, Isabella y Aimee también van a Slytherin. Vaya sorpresa._

_La profesora era una mujer de cabello oscuro, trenzado, y con muchas pulseras, me parecía simpática._

_- Malfoy, Sheila - dice al fin._

_Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Me dirijo a ella con rapidez, tratando de no ver a nadie en especial para no ponerme mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba._

_Tomo asiento en un taburete, y la profesora me pone el sombrero. Fueron los cinco segundos mas largos de mi vida, antes de que escuchara una vocecita en mi cabeza._

_- **Mmmm.... cualidades de Gryffindor... valiente y decidida.... pero también es inteligente... racional... una Ravenclaw.... pero la nobleza de su corazón... una Hufflepuff sin duda alguna...**_

_Parecía que la voz no se decidía por ninguna casa... ¿Y si me regresaba al mundo muggle? Bueno, sé que eso es imposible, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que pensé que eso pasaría._

_- **..... será.... será....** - una fuerte voz grita a todo el salón - ¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!_

_¿¿¿SLYTHERIN??? ¿¿Slytherin?? ¿¿Exactamente como paso esto??_

_Y no soy la única sorprendida. En la mesa de los Slytherin unos sonríen, otros fruncen el ceño, otros parecen indiferentes.... en fin, vaya que cause reacciones tumultuosas. Me levanto, y voy a la mesa de mis **compañeros de casa**.... al observar la mesa de los profesores, papá parece tan sorprendido como yo, y tío Harry tiene una enorme sonrisa, como si ya lo esperara._

_- Una sangre sucia en Slytherin - murmura Isabella cuando paso a su lado - habrá que verse, nunca había pasado esto... que deshonra... cuando se entere mi padre._

_- No es para tanto - un chico que estaba frente a Isabella la mira duramente - ya se habían seleccionado de sangre muggle en Slytherin, que no te sorprenda tanto._

_Tomo asiento, y cuando termina el sorteo, nos dan un gran banquete. Hasta el hambre se me quito, solo me la paso picando la comida. Me preguntaba si ya sabían todos que era de sangre muggle... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

_- Hey, ¿Te vas a comer eso?_

_Volteo a mi lado. Un chico me mira con ansia._

_- No - le ofrezco mi plato - todo tuyo._

_- Gracias... - no tuve que decírselo dos veces - vaya que causaste alboroto, Malfoy._

_No estaba muy acostumbrada a eso del apellido._

_- No fue por mi gusto..._

_- Lewitt... Lionel Lewitt... y también primer año. _

_¿Mi primer amigo, acaso?_

_Lionel y yo no volvimos a hablar en la cena. Cuando se termino todo, nos llevaron a la sala común, y nos indicaron nuestras habitaciones. Para mi mala suerte, Isabella, Aimee, Natalia y yo éramos las únicas Slytherin de primero. Esto iba a ser fabuloso._

_Nuestro equipaje ya estaba en las habitaciones, así que todos nos vamos a dormir (o al menos eso parece). Comienzo a desempacar, con cierta nostalgia. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mamá? ¿Y mi tía Hermione?... es mejor quitarme esas cosas, sino me pondría a llorar y no iba a darles ese gusto a mis compañeras de habitación._

_Las escuchaba murmurar. De seguro era sobre mi. Había sacado el álbum de la abuela, y lo puse sobre la cama, mientras sacaba mi ropa de dormir. _

_Todo fue muy rápido. Isabella salto ágilmente tomando el álbum._

_- ¡Damelo! - le exijo._

_- Ve por él..._

_Lo deja caer por la ventana. No puedo decirles cuanta furia sentí.... pero en lugar de lanzarme a golpearla, salgo de la habitación, molesta. Si no iba por él, se perdería rápidamente. Salgo sigilosamente (ya estaba prohibido merodear por los pasillos a esas horas), y tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido, salgo del castillo. Hasta me extraña que no me hayan descubierto. Afortunadamente nuestra habitación no esta tan alto, y pude encontrar con facilidad el álbum. Respiro aliviada. Así ya no tendré que matar a esa estúpida de Isabella._

_Entro con la misma precaución, y cuando voy por uno de los pasillos, siento una mano que me jala detrás de una de las estatuas._

_- ¿Qué demo...?_

_- Shhhh - me pide la persona que me jalo. No puedo verla bien._

_Decido guardar silencio, y escucho voces en el pasillo siguiente. Eran varios profesores, al parecer se van alejando a sus habitaciones. Después de varios minutos, las voces se apagan, y quedamos en silencio._

_- Parece que ya se fueron - sale la persona que me ayudo. _

_Me quedo totalmente sorprendida. Es Natalia._

_- Gracias - le digo totalmente extrañada._

_- Lo lamento.... te iban a hacer una emboscada, por eso vine a prevenirte._

_- Vaya... te meterás en problemas con ellas._

_- Ya no me importa... estoy harta de sus tonterías... espero que podamos ser amigas..._

_Me sonríe, y le correspondo, estrechando nuestras manos. Mi primera amiga... y solo tuve que romper un par de reglas para lograrlo._

_Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Isabella y Aimee nos miran furiosas, y se dirigen a sus camas, corriendo el dosel que las separa. Bueno... creo que los "bandos" por decirle de alguna forma, se habían definido._

_Desde ese día guardo el álbum de la abuela con doble llave en mi baúl. No quiero otra sorpresa como esa. Curiosamente, Isabella no era muy del agrado de los otros Slytherins del curso, pero se llevaba muy bien con los mayores._

_El primer día de clases fue genial. Natalia y yo teníamos mucho en común, y ambas nos defendíamos de Isabella y pandilla. En cierta forma eran repetitivos sus insultos, así que en ocasiones ni nos molestábamos en responderlos. _

_La primera clase con papá fue normal. De hecho él me trato como a cualquiera, y eso me dio gusto. No podían decir que había favoritismo. Encontré muy divertidas todas las materias, así que me ponía a leer mas de lo que me pedían. Natalia siempre se quejaba de que estudiábamos mucho, pero sé que en el fondo me agradecía que tuviéramos ese ritmo._

_- Es la primera vez que tendré notas altas en mi vida - me decía con mucha alegría._

_Apenas iban pocas semanas del curso, cuando mis compañeros varones me pedían si los ayudaba con tareas e investigaciones. Se les dificultaba mucho pociones (me pregunto porque a mi no ^^U), y comencé a darles algo así como **asesorías**. Natalia también los ayudaba, y poco a poco empezamos a ganarnos la confianza de los chicos. _

_De nuestro curso casi nadie le hablaba a Isabella y a Aimee (los chicos muy de vez en cuando lo hacían, y solo para burlarse de algo). Siendo solo tres hombres en Slytherin, las mujeres éramos mayoría. _

_Papá y yo hablábamos diario, casi siempre antes de la cena. Me preguntaba de mi día, y yo le comentaba todos los detalles. Algunas cosas no le parecían, pero no me decía nada. Era solo unos momentos, pero muy disfrutados por ambos. Diario escribía a mamá, a los tíos y a Jamie, terminaba rendida, pero muy feliz._

_Por fin llego el tiempo para hacer pruebas de integrantes en equipos de Quidditch. En clase de vuelo me había ido muy bien, así que no dudaba que pudiera lograr algún puesto. En Slytherin estaba vacante un golpeador y un guardián. Aun no tenía mi escoba, primero quería ver si quedaba antes de hacer que me la enviaran, así que Emir me había prestado la suya, ya que no iba a hacer prueba._

_Solo Lionel y yo nos habíamos decidido para intentarlo, mientras Natalia, Emir y Axel nos observarían de las gradas. Nos desearon buena suerte, y nos separamos._

_- A ver, todos, muestren sus habilidades._

_Un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdosos baja de su escoba. Por su altura, me imagino que es de último año. Me equivoque._

_- Soy John Graham... alumno de cuarto, y capitán del equipo de Slytherin._

_¡Wuau! Estaba en cuarto.... me dejo totalmente sorprendida._

_- Vamos a realizar las pruebas... los golpeadores, al campo. Los guardianes vayan a los aros de anotación._

_- Buena suerte, Lionel - le sonrío. El iba por el puesto de guardián._

_- Igualmente... no mates a nadie._

_- Lo intentare ^^'_

_Todos subimos a las escobas. Era la única mujer en hacer prueba... no sé como tomar eso. Papá y tío Harry también estaban en las gradas, aparte de mis amigos. Eso me ponía muy nerviosa. _

_- Vamos a liberar a las bludgers, y los cazadores trataran de anotarle a los dos guardianes que están haciendo la prueba - anuncia John. _

_Como solo había dos candidatos, cada uno se había ido a un extremo del campo. A diferencia de ellos, para golpeadores había 5 candidatos aparte de mi. Estaría muy reñido._

_De lo último que tuve conocimiento fue cuando soltaron las Bludgers. De ahí todo fue muy rápido. Todos comenzaron a volar en diferentes direcciones, y comencé a imitarlos sin saber exactamente que hacer. Pronto me llego la iluminación. Una bludger iba directo a uno de los cazadores, pero me dirigí hacia él y la golpee tan fuerte como pude. En si solo seguía a los cazadores, y desviaba las bludgers, no era tan difícil. Se requería de agilidad, y eso era lo que me sobraba (tantos años de esconderme de los regaños al fin rindieron frutos). El capitán nos mando llamar a todos._

_- Es una decisión difícil... lo consultare con los otros miembros del equipo, y mañana diré los elegidos._

_De esta forma termino todo. Me encontré con Lionel, el cual sonreía._

_- ¡Bien hecho! - me felicito._

_- Tu no lo hiciste tan mal - le correspondo. Tuve que mentir, no tenía idea de como lo había hecho._

_Nos encontramos con los demás, y nos encaminamos al castillo. Papá sonreía en las gradas, creo que no me fue tan mal después de todo._

_Al entrar a la sala común, tuve un mal presentimiento. Algo pasaba, sin duda alguna._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Sheila? - me pregunta Natalia._

_- No sé... mejor le escribo a mamá preguntándole si todo esta bien..._

_- Te acompaño... _

_Llegamos a la habitación, y voy a mi baúl para sacar lo que necesito._

_- Que extraño...._

_- ¿Qué? - me pregunta Natalia._

_- El candado... esta abierto.... estaba segura de que lo cerré en la mañana._

_- Sheila... lo cerraste..._

_Natalia y yo intercambiamos miradas asustadas. Abro el baúl con ansía, y me pongo a revisar todo con rapidez._

_- ¿Buscas esto?_

_Volteamos, viendo a Isabella con el álbum de mi abuela. Me pongo de pie, como impulsada por un resorte._

_- Regrésamelo - trato de mantener la calma._

_Isabella sonríe bobamente, y sale de la habitación corriendo. Creo que es donde pierdo los estribos, y yo también me voy detrás de ella. Bajamos rápidamente, y casi la alcanzo, pero solo me quede con un trozo de su túnica._

_Isabella se detuvo frente a la chimenea, y yo también me detengo de golpe._

_- ¡No te atrevas a....! _

_Antes de que pueda terminar la oración, Isabella lanza el álbum al fuego. Me quedo de piedra. ¡El álbum de la abuela! ¡Destruido!.... las fotos de mi abuelo... de papá Jess.... de mamá Andrea.... siento como pierdo todo el control de mi misma. Natalia puso una mano en su boca con aflicción._

_- ¡VOY A MATARTE! - es todo lo que puedo decir, lanzándome a ella furiosa._

_Aquí todo se vuelve confuso, suelto golpes, arranco cabellos... ni siquiera siento si me golpean a mi, la furia es tanta, que se ha salido de mi control._

_De repente siento que alguien me toma de la cintura, y me separa bruscamente de Isabella. Creo que se lo agradezco, sino, la hubiera matado. Al voltear, veo a John, el cual no me suelta aun con mi mirada de furia. Quizás sabe que si lo hace, vuelvo a lanzarme a esta idiota._

_- ¡¡¡¡ME ARRANCASTE MI CABELLO!!!! - se queja Isabella._

_- Agradece que solo fue eso - le dice Natalia con furia contenida._

_- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

_Todos volteamos, viendo.... a papá, entrando a la sala común. Estaba perdida._

_- ¡¡¡Su "hijita" me golpeo salvajemente!!! ¡¡Como una sangre sucia vulgar!!_

_Papá me mira duramente._

_- Así es, la golpee - respondí antes de que me preguntara siquiera - porque ella abrió mi baúl y saco mi álbum de fotografías, y lo arrojo al fuego - hablaba calmadamente. Creo que el ver a papá ahí me había bajado la furia._

_- ¿Es cierto? - le pregunta papá._

_- ¡Claro que no! - se defiende Isabella._

_- ¡Claro que si! - Emir sale furioso - ¡Todos te vimos, Isabella!_

_Papá nos mira detenidamente._

_- Señorita Gwdeni, vaya a la enfermería... tendrá 20 puntos menos por su comportamiento._

_- ¡Pero es que...!_

_- En cuanto a usted, señorita Malfoy, 20 puntos menos, y queda castigada una semana completa... no se debe recurrir a la violencia BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA..._

_- Si - respondo con calma._

_Isabella me mira con una sonrisa burlona. Mi castigo fue mas grande que el de ella, quizás papá no quería que pensaran en favoritismos y por eso fue mas duro conmigo. No me importaba._

_- Es todo, ya no quiero mas problemas...._

_Papá sale de la sala común, y todos parecen regresar a sus actividades. John aun me toma de la cintura._

_- Ya puedes soltarme - le digo con voz triste._

_El obedece al acto, y me sonríe, como dándome apoyo moral._

_Me dejo caer frente al fuego, viendo las cenizas del álbum que tanto adoraba. También miro mi mano... aun tengo cabellos de Isabella entre mis dedos... no me arrepiento, y nadie me reclama nada. Natalia se sienta a mi lado, dándome apoyo. Me quede ahí, viendo el fuego... era todo.... era toda mi vida.... destruida. _

_Le digo a Natalia que quiero estar sola, y salgo a los pasillos. No sabía que hacer exactamente. Me detengo de repente. Papá esta de pie, al parecer como que me esperaba._

_- Papá... - murmuro con tristeza._

_- Lo siento - me corresponde él._

_Me lanzo a sus brazos, llorando amargamente. Yo sé que él no podía mostrarse parcial frente a mis compañeros, por favoritismos. No podía ser blando conmigo, y exigente con los demás. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero él también sabía que yo necesitaba del apoyo de alguien... del apoyo de mi papá. Una situación difícil, pero no imposible._

_Desde ese momento se declaro la guerra entre Isabella y yo. Me odiaba... y francamente, yo también, pero los de mi curso siempre me apoyaron, y conocí a muchos de otros cursos mas arriba. Lamentablemente aun había algunos que eran odiosos... como Isabella... pero supongo que eso hizo divertido Hogwarts._

_John me dijo que a pesar de todo, me quede como golpeadora. Lionel también lo logro como guardián. Fue un año muy.... movido. _

_Además nos hicimos amigos de otras casas... al menos yo me llevaba muy bien con los Gryffindor, y Natalia con los Ravenclaw.... era muy divertido. Aun quedaba la sombra de lo sucedido, pero todos me enviaron cartas de apoyo, y mamá me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa, y que dejara de preocuparme por ese tonto álbum (¬¬.... tonto... como ella no lo perdió)._

_El primer curso terminó, y aunque no ganamos ni la copa de las casas (quedamos en segundo lugar), ni la copa de Quidditch (teníamos un pésimo buscador), fue donde conocí a mis amigos... y a mis enemigos también._

_No tenía idea de que esto apenas era el comienzo... el comienzo de aprender de la manera mas dura._

**_*Sheila Malfoy McLester.... _****_Por fin en Hogwarts.- Primer curso..... 1° de Septiembre*_**__


	29. Recuerdos: Una Prueba muy Difícil de Sup...

Capítulo 29: "Recuerdos: Una prueba muy difícil de superar" - Quinta parte -

_El primer curso había terminado, y en el tren Natalia y yo ya habíamos planeado nuestras vacaciones. Me visitaría, y así conocería a James y a Eli. Como ella es hija única, se aburre mucho en los veranos debido al ocupado trabajo de sus padres en el ministerio._

_- Es algo que te envidio, Sheila. Siempre quise tener hermanos para poder jugar... pero mis padres son de los brujos tradicionalistas **solo un hijo por familia**_**.**__

_Me da un poco de pena, pero ahora ya no estaría tan sola en los veranos. A ver si después no se arrepentía. El expreso por fin llego a la estación, y bajamos rápidamente. Natalia localizó a sus padres fácilmente. _

_- ¡Mis papas! Te hablare para acordar todo, Sheila._

_- ¡Nos vemos, Natalia!_

_Natalia se despide agitando su brazo, y se aleja de mi. Busco a mis tíos o a mamá... pero nadie se ve... ¿Se habrán olvidado de recogerme?... trate de no desesperarme, y seguí con la mirada todos los rostros de la estación para ver si reconozco a alguien._

_- Sheila..._

_Volteo, viendo a mi mamá de pie, recargada en un pilar. Se ve demasiado delgada y pálida... demasiado triste. Siento una punzada en el estomago... ¿Acaso paso algo malo?_

_Me acerque a ella, abrazándola, y ella me correspondió, aunque con cierta debilidad en sus brazos. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunte con ansiedad. _

_- Nada... nada.... ven, Draco nos esta esperando..._

_- ¿Papá? ¿Pero como le hizo? Yo salí antes que él._

_- Tiene sus métodos - trata de sonreír mamá, pero no funciona. Su chispa, su vitalidad... todo parece haberse esfumado, y eso me hace sentir peor._

_Me quemaba la ansiedad de saber que pasaba, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Papá nos espera mas adelante con mi equipaje._

_- ¿Listas? - nos pregunta con una sonrisa._

_También noto la mirada triste de mi papá, y ahora si supe que era algo grave. _

_- ¿No me dirán que pasa? - cuestiono con cierta autoridad en mi voz._

_- Iras a casa por tu maleta... - me dice mamá, tratando de no llorar._

_Me quede de piedra. ¿Mi maleta? ¿A donde me iba? Miles de ideas cruzaron mi mente, entre ellas que me corrían de la casa y que Isabella tenía razón, o que me habían vendido a un buen precio (oigan, soy imaginativa ^^U)... pero me urgía saber cual de todas mis locas teorías era cierta._

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunto, subiendo al auto._

_- Sheila... - mamá da un largo respiro, pero se detiene - dile tu._

_- ¿Segura? - papá la mira con incredulidad._

_- Si, yo voy manejando, no puedo distraerme._

_Ambos suspiran (esa costumbrita familiar ¬¬'), y papá gira su rostro para verme frente a frente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y no tenía idea que fatídica noticia me iba a decir en esos momentos._

_- Bueno... Sheila.... Tus abuelos... tus abuelos están en Londres, y están peleando tu custodia con tu mamá...._

_Por un momento siento que papá le habla a otra persona. Incluso volteo a mis lados, buscando a alguien mas. Cuando por fin entiendo que es a mi, las cosas se me vienen como una oleada de excesiva información. ¿Abuelos? ¿Cuales? ¿Custodia?_

_- ¿Abuelos? - es todo lo que logro articular._

_- Los papas de Jess - aclara mamá, con lagrimas a punto de salir de su rostro._

_- Pero... Nunca me dijiste que existían... - seguía totalmente confundida._

_- Pues ahora reclaman su derecho a verte, como si tuvieran alguna autoridad...._

_- Alix - la detiene papá._

_- Si.... lo siento, lo siento.... tus abuelitos te esperaran en casa... para llevarte con ellos. Pasaras el verano en su casa._

_- ¿¿Pero por qué?? ¡Ni siquiera los conozco! - me atrevo a protestar._

_- No esta a discusión, Sheila... te irás con ellos, y es el punto final del asunto - mamá me habla con tal dureza, que no puedo responderle._

_El resto del camino nos quedamos en total silencio. Mis papas... se deshacían de mi... me dejaban con mis abuelos, a quienes jamás he visto en mi vida... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era tan mala hija? ¿Acaso me porte tan mal en Hogwarts, que ansían quitarse de encima esta carga? Me muerdo el labio inferior, para evitar las lagrimas que quieren correr. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa, me quede de piedra. Sentía que iba a bajar al infierno mismo. Quería aferrarme de los asientos, de la puerta... de lo que fuera, con tal de no entrar a la casa. Mis papas parecen entender, pues se bajan del auto, pero me esperan pacientemente. Di un largo respiro.... y baje del auto... aun sin resignación, pero sin haber otra salida._

_Mamá abre la puerta, y entonces, sin que yo lo espere, dos personas se aproximan a mi, quedándose a escasos metros. No se atreven a abrazarme o a tocarme siquiera, solo me miran de arriba a abajo, como analizando una mercancía que van a comprar. Me siento como un objeto._

_- Mira, Brad, es la mirada de Jess - exclama una mujer de edad avanzada._

_- Si, la veo, Karen.... y el cabello de Jess.... parece un retrato de mi hijo._

_Me molesto. Entonces era igual a papá ¿Y no tenía nada de mamá? _

_- Sheila... ellos son tus abuelos - presenta mamá - Karen y Brad McLinder._

_No contesto, y ellos tampoco dicen nada._

_- ¿Por qué no le explican a Sheila el porque se la llevaran de aquí? - mamá los mira desafiante._

_- ¿Qué? - la señora parece confundida._

_- Si, díganle porque la apartaran de su hogar... con lujo de detalles._

_- Alix - papá trata de detener lo que se viene._

_- No, Draco, ellos se la quieren llevar, que le expliquen porque..._

_- Sheila, ve a tu habitación - me ordena papá - ahora. _

_Era oficial: Soy un objeto. Subo lentamente, y cuando me ven desaparecer, papá les pide pasar a la sala a discutir el asunto. No se dan cuenta de que me quede a la mitad para escuchar todo. No me culpen, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, y tenía que enterarme... aun de la manera mas dura._

_- Gracias por ese espectáculo, Alix - regaña la señora mayor._

_- Disculpe, pero usted no esta para aleccionarme - le recrimina mamá._

_- La niña ha crecido mucho - exclama el señor - ¿Y no usa el apellido McLinder?_

_- Cuando cumplió 9 años pidió solo usar el McLester, como todas las mujeres de la familia - aclara mamá - y cuando Draco y yo la adoptamos, se perdió el McLinder._

_- Ah... ¿Se perdió? Muy conveniente - la mujer mayor parece molesta._

_- ¿Y que quería, señora? - mamá también comienza a perder la "cordialidad - si mal no recuerdo, cuando Jess les dijo que se iba a casar con mi hermana, usted dijo que si lo hacía, perdía a su familia. Que no estábamos a su nivel, y que podía jugar todo lo que quisiera con Andrea, pero que para casarse necesitaba algo serio... no crea que olvido sus palabras.... era pequeña, pero nunca olvido como grito, y como se opuso a la boda de mi hermana con su hijo. Y cuando nació Sheila, usted dijo que no era su nieta, que nunca la reconocería como tal.... que para usted, no existía... ¿Con que derecho reclama ahora la patria protestad de ella?_

_- Vamos a calmarnos todos - pide papá._

_- Estoy de acuerdo - apoya el señor - cometimos errores en el pasado, pero ahora queremos formar parte de la vida de nuestra nieta... como no fuimos parte de la vida de Jess._

_- ¿Y para eso tienen que quitármela? - mamá no se contiene, y comienza a llorar amargamente._

_- No es tu hija - la señora la mira con seriedad - ahora podrás formar tu familia con tu esposo... _

_- ¡Ella es mi familia! _

_- Eso lo dirá la corte, por ahora tenemos el derecho a llevárnosla con nosotros... como sus abuelos, tenemos mas derecho a estar con ella que tu._

_- ¿Mas derecho? ¡Señora, ella no es un objeto! ¡No es una competencia en la cual pueda vencer! _

_- Vamos.... señora, podemos compartir la custodia de Sheila - propone papá - además ella no los conoce, y les teme un poco._

_- Para eso queremos completa la custodia, para que nos conozca... pelearemos hasta el final, señor Malfoy, y si ya terminamos la platica, quiero a mi nieta. _

_La sala se queda en absoluto silencio. Mamá da un sollozo, y escucho pasos aproximarse a la escalera. A gran velocidad subí a mi habitación, y la cerré despacio, estándome rápidamente en la cama. Michu, que estaba acurrucado en la orilla, solo ronronea. Pocos segundos después mamá abrió la puerta, mirándome detenidamente._

_- ¿Comenzaste a arreglar tus cosas? - me pregunto en voz baja._

_Negué con la cabeza, sollozando también. _

_- ¿Por qué tengo que irme con ellos? - mi mirada se dirige a la ventana, mientras dos lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, y siento que me queman el alma._

_- Sheila... - mamá ya no puede mas, y se sienta frente a mi, acariciando a Michu._

_Mamá había tratado de aparentar fortaleza, de ser dura conmigo para que no preguntara nada... pero también sabía que tenía derecho a enterarme.. La entereza de mamá es admirable. No imagino por cuanto tiempo lucho antes de que yo llegara de Hogwarts, y cuanto le dolía separarse de mi... sin saber si será para siempre. Sin la certeza de que regresare... y eso me carcomía por dentro. Era despedirme de todo... porque quizás no lo volvería a ver._

_- Tus abuelos solo quieren lo mejor para ti... por eso quieren que te vayas con ellos... no lo hacen por maldad.... lo hacen por desesperación..._

_- Pero ellos no me querían. Tu lo dijiste, no quisieron a mamá Andrea, y a mi tampoco..._

_- No supieron valorarte en su momento, Sheila, pero ahora te piden una oportunidad, quieren formar parte de tu vida, porque te quieren._

_- ¿Como me van a querer? Ni siquiera me conocen..._

_- El lazo de la sangre los une, y verte a ti les hace recordar a Jess, y todos los errores que cometieron... debes darles una oportunidad, y tratar de quererlos... como quisiste a tu abuelita Misel...._

_Si hay algo que también le admire siempre a mamá, fue que JAMÁS me hablo mal de los abuelos McLinder... siempre me decía que querían remediar errores, y que no lo hacían por causarme daño, y que solo lo hacían por amor. Mamá nunca les perdono lo que le hicieron a mamá Andrea, la forma en que la trataron, las humillaciones que sufrió de parte de ellos... pero a la vez sabía que no tenía porque pasar ese resentimiento a mi. Los errores del pasado se pagan caro, y mamá dijo que los abuelos lo pagaron con la culpa y con la soledad de todos esos años... y ahora que presentían el final, querían tener una ultima alegría en sus vidas._

_- No puedo decirles de Hogwarts, ¿Verdad? - me puse de pie, buscando mi maleta. Mamá estaba haciendo un sacrificio enorme dejándome ir, y yo no iba a hacerlo mas difícil encaprichándome._

_- No.... lleva tus libros para que hagas tareas y estudies, pero ocúltalos bien. Piwi se quedara aquí, y podrás llevarte a Michu si los abuelos te permiten mascotas en su casa. _

_- ¿Y que pasara... cuando tenga que regresar a Hogwarts? - veo a mamá, aun sollozando. _

_- Solucionaremos esto antes de que vayas a la escuela... te lo prometo - su rostro ya esta impasible - ¿Lista?_

_Claro que no... pero no tenía otra opción._

_- Si._

_Mamá me toma de la mano, y con la mano libre tomo mi maleta. Pesa un poco, por los libros, pero no digo nada. En otras circunstancias, sería motivo de bromas y alegría. Ahora es solo tristeza._

_- Los tíos... - murmuro, recordando a todos._

_- Ya saben de la situación, si tus abuelos lo permiten, te visitaran.... ¡Lo olvidaba! _

_Fue de los pocos momentos en los que mamá sonrío sinceramente. Me soltó, y fue corriendo a su habitación, regresando con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos._

_- ¿Recuerdas el álbum que esa niñita te quemo?..._

_Otra cosa para amargarme el día. Comparado con lo que estaba pasando, lo del álbum me parecia tonto._

_- Si._

_- Pues mira..._

_Me extiende el bulto, y al abrirlo, un álbum idéntico brilla intensamente en mis manos._

_- ¿¿¿Pero como....???_

_- Elian y su manía de hacer copias ^^.... hizo varias copias del álbum, porque él también quería uno... y me envió uno a mi, y ahora es tuyo. No es el original, pero algo es algo._

_- ¡¡Gracias!!_

_Me lanzo a los brazos de mamá, la cual me abraza fuertemente. Por un momento olvide que tenía que irme con los abuelos McLinder, hasta que vi la maleta en el suelo. Volviendo a mi gesto triste, abrí la maleta y guarde el álbum, suspirando._

_- Todo se arreglara, Sheila - mamá me da un beso en la frente._

_- Eso espero...._

_Bajamos lentamente, y papá se acerca para ayudarme con mi maleta._

_- ¿Estas lista? - me pregunta el señor McLinder._

_- ¿Puedo llevar a mi gatito? - no me atreví a mirar a los señores._

_- ¡Claro, cariño! - la señora McLinder se había encariñado rápidamente conmigo. Al parecer le recuerdo mucho a papá Jess._

_Michu nos había seguido escaleras abajo, así que lo tomo en mis brazos y suspiro._

_- Bueno.... - el señor McLinder sale de la casa - es hora de marcharnos._

_Mis papas me observan con tristeza._

_- No me dejen sola - les pedí en un sollozo - por favor._

_- Jamás lo haríamos - mamá me abraza con fuerza, y algunas de sus lagrimas caen en mis hombros._

_- Lo solucionaremos - papá me abraza también, y al parecer tiene dificultad al soltarme. No lo culpo, yo me hubiera quedado prendada a él siempre._

_- Bueno... _

_Los miro detenidamente, y subo al gran automóvil. Se notaba que los abuelitos McLinder tenían mucho dinero, aunque eso no me importaba. El auto comienza a alejarse, y volteo para ver a mis papas, los cuales siguen de pie, esperando a que desaparezca de su vista. Alcance a ver a mamá, abrazándose de papá con tristeza._

_- Sheila - me llama la señora McLinder - háblame de tu escuela... tus papas te metieron a un internado, ¿Verdad?_

_Me sentía como una espía a la cual le quieren sacar información._

_- No, señora, yo quise ir a ese colegio - acaricio a Michu para no contestar como siempre acostumbro._

_- ¿Y por qué? - me sigue cuestionando la señora McLinder._

_- Me gusta mucho, es muy selecto, y me encantan las clases._

_- ¿Como se llama?_

_- No puedo decirle._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque es muy selecto - repito en voz baja._

_- Ya veo... ¿Y que te enseñan ahí?_

_Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme._

_- De todo... _

_- Interesante... bueno, ahora irás a otro colegio cerca de nuestra casa. También es muy selecto, de seguro te gustara._

_- Lo dudo - murmuro en voz baja._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_No tenía idea de que la señora me había alcanzado a escuchar. _

_- Me gusta mucho mi colegio - es todo lo que respondo - y ya hice amigos._

_- Siempre podrás hacer amigos nuevos - me sonríe la señora McLinder._

_No respondí. Sé que la señora hacía su intento por ganarse mi cariño, o aunque sea que le respondiera amablemente, pero para mi solo era una mujer que me apartaba de mi hogar. Que me quitaba toda la felicidad en mi vida._

_Fácilmente recorrimos una hora de camino, hasta que llegamos a una enorme casa. No volvimos a hablar en el camino, y al bajar, me pidieron que dejara que la servidumbre llevara mi maleta a mi cuarto._

_- Este es el jardín principal - me señalaba la señora McLinder, mientras entrábamos a la casa - todo aquí es tuyo, Sheila, puedes ordenar a la servidumbre, tienen ordenes de atenderte en lo que necesites. Puedes recorrer toda la casa a tu gusto. Tu habitación es la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo._

_- Gracias._

_Subo con Michu en mis brazos, mientras los abuelos McLinder me observan detenidamente. Cuando entre a la habitación que me habían designado, me quede con la boca abierta. Era muy amplia, y con un enorme balcón... como en los cuentos. Si no fuera por las circunstancias, estaría fascinada. Cuando intento guardar mi ropa, veo que ya hay varios vestidos colgados cuidadosamente. Suspiro. Me imagino que me pedirán que los use en algún momento._

_- Señorita Sheila..._

_Volteo a la puerta de mi habitación, viendo a una mujer con un uniforme azul._

_- ¿Si?_

_- La cena estará lista dentro de poco... yo soy Mónica, soy la doncella destinada a su servicio._

_Doy un respingo. Nunca antes había tenido una doncella... ¿Que tenia que decirle?_

_- Gracias, pero no creo necesitar nada - le sonrío._

_- Para lo que necesite, aquí estoy._

_La observo detenidamente, y le doy las gracias de nuevo. _

_Durante la cena guarde absoluto silencio. Y los abuelitos McLinder solo hablaban entre ellos. **Solo necesita acoplarse**, le escuche decir a la señora McLinder._

_Esto iba a ser largo y difícil. Me aburría mucho en esa casa, la recorría de pies a cabeza, y me quedaba en el jardín pensando (y en ocasiones haciendo deberes), pero siempre terminaba por desesperarme. Me imaginaba lo que pudiera estar haciendo en esos momentos, y me frustraba._

_En uno de mis recorridos vi a Mónica haciendo galletas en la cocina, así que entre a ayudarle. Me encantaba la cocina (aunque no era muy buena ^^'), y de seguro podría divertirme con eso._

_- Hola, Mónica - la salude cordial._

_- ¡Válgame, señorita Sheila! ¿Qué hace en la cocina? ¡No es lugar para una señorita! ¡Vamos, salga!_

_- Pero quiero ayudarla... por favor..._

_Parece que Mónica vio mi desesperación, así que asintió lentamente._

_- Entonces puede ayudarme a preparar la masa, señorita._

_- ¡Si!_

_Comenzamos a preparar todo en silencio, pero siento que Mónica podía ser una buena compañía. Me sentía muy sola en esa casona._

_- Oye, Mónica, ¿Hace cuanto que trabaja aquí?_

_- Uy, señorita.... yo era la nana del joven Jess... que Dios tenga en su gloria._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_ - Si, era un muchacho bien inquieto... siempre tenía que perseguirlo para que se sentara a comer con sus abuelos._

_- ¿No le gustaba?_

_- No le gustaban las tradiciones..._

_- Vaya... casi como yo..._

_De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, pero me había gustado el rumbo de la platica._

_- La señora McLinder es muy estricta, ¿Verdad? - pregunto con inocencia._

_- No.... es buena persona, señorita... solo que muy orgullosa... pero tiene un corazón de oro... debe encontrarle el modo, es todo._

_- ¿Usted cree que nos llevaremos bien?_

_- Pues... usted es igualita al joven Jess, pero de seguro se llevaran bien cuando se conozcan. La señora la quiere mucho, no quiere verla tan triste._

_- No me sentiría tan triste si no estuviera tan sola.... me gustaría tener visitas.... me siento aislada._

_- Debería decírselo a su abuela, señorita._

_- No... ella no dejara que me visiten..._

_La masa estaba lista, y nos concentramos en cortarla en diferentes formas y en hornearlas. Esas fueron horas de paz y tranquilidad, hasta la hora de la cena, donde de nuevo estaba muda. No hablaba con los abuelos McLinder, ni siquiera los saludaba, y parecía que a ellos comenzaba a desesperarles esta situación._

_En las noches me ponía a hacer mi tarea, incluso leí un poco del material que me había recomendado la profesora Parvati. Pasaron varios días, donde siempre platicaba con Mónica en la cocina, ella me contaba mucho de papá y sus travesuras, y me servía para pasar el rato. _

_Durante uno de mis recorridos en el jardín, Mónica me buscaba con cierta agitación._

_- Señorita Sheila ¡Hasta que la encuentro!_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Mónica?_

_- Tiene visitas - me sonríe picaramente._

_¿¿¿VISITAS??? ¿¿YO??.... estaba que no me la creía. Entre rápidamente a la casa, y seguida de Mónica, me indico donde me esperaban. Entre a una pequeña sala, donde me sentí como si tuviera visiones._

_Ahí estaba, sentada con la señora McLinder... Mi tía Angelina en persona. A su lado estaba el pequeño James, que al momento de verme, salto del sillón como impulsado por un resorte._

_- ¡¡¡Sheila!!!_

_Me abrazo fuertemente, y le correspondí, emocionada._

_- ¡Hola, James! _

_Cuando me soltó, corrí a tía Angelina, abrazándola también._

_- ¡¡Tía Angelina!!_

_- Hola, muñeca - tía Angelina me da un beso en la frente._

_- Bien... los dejo solos... - la señora McLinder se pone de pie, dejando la sala._

_Era obvio que Mónica había hablado con la señora McLinder, y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Fue la primera vez que empecé a sentir cariño por la señora McLinder... no quería quitarme a mi familia... quería formar parte de ella._

_- ¿Como te sientes, hija? - tía Angelina me acomoda el cabello._

_- Pues... aislada... pero ahora mejor... ¿Por qué no vino mamá?_

_Tía Angelina me ve con pena._

_- Lo siento, Sheila... ni Alix ni Draco pueden verte durante el juicio.... _

_Suspiro, pero ya sin lágrimas. Sabía que todo se solucionaría. En eso tenía mis esperanzas._

_- James, ¿Como te has portado? - le pregunto al niño, el cual esta sentado frente a mi._

_- ¡Muy bien! Aunque.... te extrañamos..._

_- James - regaña tía Angelina._

_- ¡Es cierto! Me dijiste que no le dijera nada, pero todos te extrañan, y están haciendo lo posible para que vuelvas a casa._

_Miro a tía Angelina, la cual asiente._

_- No quería abrumarte mas de lo que ya estas._

_- Al contrario... yo también los extraño mucho.... mucho...._

_Vuelvo a abrazar a tía Angelina, la cual me da un beso en la frente._

_- James, ¿Quieres galletas?_

_- ¡SI!_

_- Las hice yo misma ^^_

_- Entonces no..._

_- ¬¬.... ¡Pues vas a comer!_

_James y yo corrimos a la cocina, seguidos de tía Angelina. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida en esos momentos. James y yo jugamos, y platique con tía Angelina. Me estaba contando que tía Hermione acepto ayudar a una chica que quería el puesto de transformaciones en Hogwarts. Curiosamente, era la hermana de Susan, esa rubia que siempre estuvo enamorada de tío Ron._

_- ¿Y no se pone celosa la tía?_

_- Bueno, parece que a Sariel no le interesa Ron... además es muy simpática._

_- ¡Me gustaría conocerla!_

_- Quizás te toque conocerla. Es una lastima que Hermione no aceptara el puesto de profesora en Hogwarts._

_- Si... me hubiera gustado verla en Hogwarts... ¿Y como esta Eli?_

_- ¡Muy grande! - interrumpe James - ¡Y ya le dice a tío Ron **papá**, sin el Crookie!_

_- Esa es nueva - sonrío ampliamente._

_James y yo nos ponemos a hacer mas galletas... que se queman ^^'. Fue muy divertido._

_- Sheila, Natalia fue a verte - dice tía Angelina._

_- ¿¿¿De verdad???_

_- Si... tu mamá le explico todo, y dijo que a ver si venía a visitarte. No creo que a tu abuela le incomode._

_- Ojala..._

_- Oye, Sheila... aparte de Natalia, mencionaste a muchos chicos en tu carta - James usa un tono molesto._

_- Si, mis compañeros de casa... están locos, pero son buenas personas...._

_- ¿Y que tal el capitán de Quidditch? ¿Te carga mucho la mano? - Tía Angelina me mira con duda._

_- No... John es muy estricto, pero muy bueno, él fue quien me tomo de la cintura para separarme de Isabella._

_- ¿Fue él? Solo mencionaste que había sido un compañero de casa._

_- Si, fue él... para ser cazador tiene mucha fuerza.... aunque me dijeron que ha jugado todas las posiciones en el Quidditch._

_- Entonces eso lo explica, desarrollo mucha fuerza física - sonríe tía Angelina - ¿Y es guapo?_

_Me sonrojo levemente._

_- Pues... tiene ojos verdes y cabello oscuro... es parecido al tío Harry... solo que sin gafas y menos delgado. Las chicas de mi casa dicen que es muy guapo, y que es buen partido._

_- ¿Y tiene novia? - tía Angelina adoraba esos temas._

_- No, no tiene - le respondo con las mejillas encendidas._

_- ¡Que suerte! ¿Y se hablan por el primer nombre?_

_- Si...._

_- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿En que curso dices que esta?_

_- En cuarto... pero es muy grande, tía Angelina._

_- Nada, nada.... solo te gana con tres años...._

_- ¿A ti te gusta? - James se atreve a preguntar tímidamente._

_Lo miro tiernamente. _

_- Aunque así fuera, Jamie, dudo que él se interese en mi. Me ve como una niña._

_- Nunca digas nunca - me guiña un ojo tía Angelina._

_- Pero cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos, ¿Verdad, Sheila?_

_Vaya que no desistía de esa idea. _

_- No lo sé, James, eso solo lo veremos en el futuro ^^_

_- Mira nada mas la hora - se pone de pie tía Angelina - es tardisimo, debemos irnos. _

_- Vendrán a verme de nuevo, ¿Verdad? - pregunto esperanzada._

_- Claro que si, Sheila.... - tía Angelina me abraza - tengo por seguro._

_- ¡Adiós, Sheila! - James me abraza de la cintura, como siempre - te extrañe._

_- Yo también, Jamie... _

_Ambos se despiden, y los veo alejarse desde la reja que me separa de todo contacto exterior. Nunca salía, y los abuelos McLinder nunca me decían que los acompañara, por eso se hizo mas grande mi encierro._

_Pero a partir de ese día sentí esperanza dentro de mi. Era mas feliz, y ya saludaba a los abuelitos McLinder, que notaron ese cambio. Después de ayudar a Mónica con un pastel, me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando la señora McLinder me llamo desde la estancia._

_- Sheila, ¿Puedes venir un momento?_

_Obedecí al acto, y me quede de pie frente a ella._

_- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señora?_

_Ella frunce el entrecejo, un poco contrariada. Aun no puedo decirle 'abuela' y ella no se acostumbra al 'señora'._

_- Ven, siéntate aquí._

_Tome asiento a su lado, y ella saca un repertorio de fotografías._

_- Todas estas fotos son de tu papá.... cuando era bebé, y cuando fue creciendo..._

_Abrió una especie de cuaderno, y estaba plagado de fotografías. _

_- Aquí fue su primer día de escuela._

_No se veía muy feliz. Lloraba desconsoladamente._

_- No parecía muy feliz._

_- No le gustaba esa escuela... mira esta..._

_En la que me señalo ya se veía a papá Jess con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Adoraba este nuevo colegio. Era de los mejores, incluso salió en el cuadro de honor. Siempre hacia nuevos amigos, aunque también tenia compañeritos que lo molestaba._

_- Como a mi - recuerdo en voz alta - pero aun así me gusta el colegio._

_- Si, a Jess también le encantaba... ahhh... eres la viva imagen de Jess._

_- ¿Usted cree?_

_- Claro, hija..._

_- No recuerdo mucho de papá - le digo con seriedad - murió cuando era muy pequeña para recordarlo siquiera... pero mamá Andrea siempre me mostraba fotos... hasta que ella murió también..._

_Al parecer la naturalidad con la que digo esto asombra a la señora McLinder, la cual solo abre mucho los ojos._

_- Pero mamá y papá siempre me enseñaban fotos y mamá me habla de ellos siempre... cada año los visitamos en el cementerio, y les llevo flores... y también a la abuelita Misel._

_Parece que la señora McLinder apenas razonaba mis palabras._

_- ¿Dijiste papá?_

_- Si... papá... papá Draco..._

_El gesto de la señora cambia de comprensión, a enojo total._

_- ¡Tu no tienes otro papá mas que Jess! ¡No debes llamar así a ese señor! _

_- Pero ellos me adoptaron, y ellos son..._

_- ¡¡¡NO ES TU PADRE!!!_

_La señora me toma fuertemente del brazo, lastimándome. No sé que hacer, estoy asustada, pero no me sale la voz para pedir ayuda. La señora parece darse cuenta de todo, y me suelta._

_- Lo siento - me dice aun sorprendida de su reacción._

_No contesto, y me voy a mi habitación. No entiendo porque no acepta que ahora ya tengo una nueva familia. Si parecía que ya se había abierto la comunicación entre nosotras, pero ahora se había perdido._

_Al otro día todo vuelve a la "normalidad". Vuelvo a mi silencio, tanto, que al señor McLinder le sorprende. Antes le hablaba y lo saludaba, incluso me hablo de la colección de monedas que tenía en su despacho, y también hablábamos de finanzas. Ahora de nuevo volvía a mi silencio sepulcral._

_Estaba sentada en uno de los jardines, cuando la señora McLinder se acerca a mi._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Me encojo de hombros, y la señora se sienta frente a mi._

_- Espero puedas disculparme por lo que paso.... no tenía.... no quise lastimarte._

_Al verla, se desmoronan todas las defensas que tenía. Sus ojos me muestran un gran dolor. _

_- Lo sé - le digo en tono comprensivo._

_- No eres feliz aquí, ¿Verdad? - ella suspira._

_- No..._

_- ¿Que acaso necesitas algo? ¡Podemos comprar lo que quieras! _

_- Lo que quiero no lo puede comprar._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Mi familia..._

_- Nosotros somos tu familia también, Sheila. _

_- ¿Y por qué no podemos vivir todos en armonía? ¿Por qué tiene que separarme de ellos?_

_La señora comienza a sollozar, y me desconcierta, pero no sé que decirle para consolarla._

_- Solo.... no quiero que olvides a Jess... - me dice suplicante._

_- Nunca lo olvidaría, es mi papá.... pero ya no esta conmigo, y puedo querer a alguien mas de esa forma. El amor no es solo para una persona, señora, se puede compartir con muchos... yo adoro a mis tíos, a James y a Eli.... _

_- ¿Y a nosotros? - me pregunta con gran curiosidad._

_Me quede en silencio, sin saber que contestar._

_- Les he tomado cariño, señora - le sonrío._

_Ella me sonríe de regreso, y toma mi mano en forma cariñosa. Estoy dudosa, pero al final me decido, y la abrazo fuertemente. _

_- Alístate.... pronto será hora de cenar._

_Me pongo de pie, y me voy a mi habitación. Siento que una nueva barrera se ha quebrado, y que dentro de poco las cosas mejorarían. Solo era un presentimiento, pero aun así me daba suficiente esperanza._

_En la cena estoy mas conversadora, le pregunto al señor McLinder por su día, y él me comenta todo sobre su negocio. _

_Al otro día me despierto un poco tarde. No recuerdo muy bien que soñé, pero probablemente incluía a toda la familia. Tenía días soñando eso. Me arregle, y baje con un libro dispuesta a sentarme en el jardín, cuando la señora McLinder me recibió._

_- Sheila, te esperábamos - me sonríe._

_¿Me esperaban? ¿Quienes?_

_- Hay alguien que quiere verte..._

_La sigo en absoluto silencio. ¿Serían de nuevo la tía Angelina y James? Me habían estado visitando, así que no ameritaba tanto misterio. Al abrir la puerta del despacho, siento un hueco en el estomago._

_- ¡Sheila!_

_Era... ¡¡Era mi mamá!! Corro a abrazarla, y nos encontramos a la mitad del camino. Lloro emocionada, y ella también. Papá se nos une, y me da un beso en la frente._

_- ¡Los extrañe!_

_- Nosotros también - papá habla con voz pausada._

_Al separarme, veo a los abuelos McLinder y a mis papas. No entiendo nada._

_- ¿Pero....?_

_- No te preocupes - me sonríe mamá - llegamos a un acuerdo con tus abuelitos. Te quedarás con nosotros, pero debes venir a visitarlos en los veranos... y en las vacaciones de invierno también._

_- ¿¿De verdad??_

_- Si - papá sonríe - ¿Lista para ir a casa?_

_- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!_

_No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Subí rápidamente, y arregle mis cosas a gran velocidad, pude haber roto algún record ^^'. Baje con la misma rapidez, y mis papas me esperaban._

_Los abuelos se veían muy tristes... pero a la vez sabían que estaban haciendo lo correcto. No puedo evitarlo, ya les tome un gran cariño. Los abrazo fuertemente._

_- Gracias, abuelos..._

_Ellos, al escuchar esto, también lloran. Ya tenían una nieta... y una gran familia. En lugar de separarse, se unieron a nosotros._

_- Vendré a verlos muy pronto - les sonrío._

_- Eso esperamos - me da un beso el abuelo McLinder._

_- Gracias - mamá mira a la abuela McLinder._

_- Gracias a ti... por cuidar a mi nieta._

_Mamá y la abuela McLinder estrechan sus manos. No mas peleas... no mas batallas.... ahora llegaba la calma._

_En el camino a casa les platico a mis papas todo. Ellos me escuchan pacientemente, y me dicen lo que estuvieron haciendo en mi ausencia. Al llegar a casa, todos los tíos me esperan para celebrar. _

_Estaba en casa.... y con una familia aun mas grande. _

_Natalia fue a visitarme, y se quedo en casa casi todo el verano. Se divertía mucho, y se llevaba muy bien con James y con Eli. A veces nos íbamos todos a visitar a los abuelitos McLinder, a veces iba yo sola. Pero desde ese momento, nunca deje de visitarlos._

_En casa de tía Hermione, nos encantaba ver como enseñaba a Sariel acerca de las transformaciones._

_- ¿Como puedes saber tanto, si te saliste de Hogwarts? - se sorprende Sariel._

_Sariel era joven... como mamá. Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, y era muy simpática. Incluso a la tía Hermione le agradaba._

_- Se me facilita mucho esa materia - le sonreía la tía Hermione._

_- ¡Shela! - me decía Eli, estirando sus bracitos. Poco a poco iba aprendiendo como decir mi nombre._

_- Oye, Sheila.... tu primo no deja de molestarme ¬¬ - se queja Natalia._

_- ¡No somos primos! - le grita James - ¡Y solo te pregunte si el capitán de Quidditch se te hace guapo!_

_Suspire. Aun no dejaba eso, por lo que podía notar._

_- No le hagas caso, Natalia. Cree que me gusta John._

_- ¡¡Ahh!!... ¿Y te gusta John?_

_- ¬¬_

_- No puede gustarle. Sheila y yo vamos a casarnos cuando seamos grandes._

_- ¿Ah, si? - Natalia me mira con picardía - ¿Cuantos años tienes, James?_

_- Seis._

_- ¿Y Sheila?_

_- Doce..._

_- ¿No crees que seis años de diferencia es mucho?_

_- No, para el amor no hay edad - le sonríe James._

_- ¿No estas muy pequeño para eso?_

_- No._

_- Dejalo. Natalia, no lo harás cambiar de opinión._

_- Espera a que entres a Hogwarts, veras que hay chicas mas guapas que Sheila... - le guiña un ojo Natalia._

_- ¬¬.... gracias, Natalia._

_- No lo creo - le sigue sonriendo James._

_- ¡Que tierno! - le dice Natalia - ¿Por qué no hacen mas como tu?_

_- Dile al tío Harry que se ponga a hacer la tarea - le sonrío a Natalia._

_- ¡Ay! ¿Como dices eso del director? - se sonroja Natalia._

_- No estamos en Hogwarts, relájate._

_- Además decidimos solo tener un hijo._

_Tío Harry se inclina hacia nosotras, sonriendo._

_- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡¡Profesor Potter!! ¡¡Como lo siento!!_

_- No se apure, señorita Averick.... Sheila tiene razón. No estamos en Hogwarts._

_Cuando el tío Harry se aleja con James de la mano, Natalia me golpeo en el brazo._

_- ¿Para que dijiste eso?_

_- ^^'.... se me salió._

_Una explosion nos distrae. Sariel no había tenido éxito en una transformación de una manzana, y los resultados salen a la luz._

_- No lo pronunciaste bien - regaña tía Hermione._

_- Es que tengo hambre ____ _

_- ¡Sariel!_

_Todos volteamos, viendo a una mujer rubia, que tía Hermione conoce muy bien. _

_- ¡Susan! ¿Qué haces aqui?_

_- Quedamos de almorzar juntas.... y Harry me dejo entrar... ah, hola, Harmiote..._

_- ¬¬Xxx... es **HERMIONE** - corrige la tía, molesta._

_- Ups - Susan ríe sarcásticamente - es que es difícil de pronunciar._

_- Solo para alguien que no tiene cerebro - la tía Hermione se aleja de las chicas, acercándose a nosotras y tomando a Eli en sus brazos._

_- ¿Estas celosa, tía Hermione? - le pregunto en tono pícaro._

_- NO ¬¬.... yo no soy celosa._

_- Se nota ^^'_

_- Vayan a lavarse, vamos a almorzar - la tía Hermione se aleja a la casa._

_- Si._

_Natalia y yo nos ponemos de pie, y alcanzamos a escuchar la conversación entre Sariel y su hermana._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que quiero el puesto de profesora en Hogwarts, no me lo arruines, Susan._

_- Ay, Sariel, ¿Me crees capaz?_

_- Si ¬¬_

_- Me portare bien.... ¿Y Ron?_

_- ¡SUSAN! ¬¬Xxxx_

_- ¿Qué? Solo quiero saludarlo...._

_- Mejor vamonos, antes de que me arruines todo..._

_Justo en ese momento el tío Ron entro al jardín para llamarnos._

_- ¡Ron!_

_La mujer (bueno, le diré Susan, es mas complicado así _) se lanza al tío Ron sin que lo espere, y lo abraza._

_- Ahm... Susan... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¡Visitarte! ¡Pero que guapo te has puesto!_

_- Córtalo, Susan ¬¬ - Sariel se acerca, separando a Susan del tío Ron - vino porque quedamos de almorzar juntas, Ron, pero nos retiramos..._

_- ¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar aqui? - propone tío Ron._

_- ¿QUÉ? - tía Hermione sale con Eli en los brazos, escuchando lo último._

_- Siempre tenemos mucha comida... _

_- ¡Perfecto! - Susan sonríe - ¡Aceptamos!_

_- No queremos ser una molestia - dice Sariel en tono autoritario para Susan._

_- Para nada, además así Sariel no tiene que viajar tanto._

_- ¿Ves? Todo es por tu bien, Sariel._

_Susan toma a Sariel del brazo, y entran a la casa, mientras tía Hermione fulmina con la mirada a tío Ron._

_- ¿Para que invitaste a esa resbalosa?_

_- Vamos, amor, Sariel siempre viaja mucho, ahora deberíamos ahorrarle el viaje._

_- ¿Y tiene que estar... esa?_

_Tío Ron la mira con picardía._

_- ¿Estas celosa?_

_-  ¬¬.... No._

_- Si... estas celosa ^^.... es una faceta tuya que no conocía, Hermione Granger._

_- Pues cuídate, porque no es una faceta muy bonita. Mas le vale que no este de encajosa contigo ¬¬'_

_- No te preocupes, me sentare a 10 metros de distancia de ella._

_La mirada seria de la tía Hermione causa una risa en tío Ron._

_- Lo prometo ^^_

_- ¬¬_

_Todos estamos en la mesa, en absoluto silencio._

_- Tienes una nena hermosa, Ron - comienza a hablar Susan - tiene tus ojos._

_- Lo sé.... es preciosa, como su mamá._

_- Ah, si, claro, claro - sonríe Susan (muy fingida, debo decir) - ¿Asistirán a la fiesta del ministerio?_

_- ¿Fiesta? - pregunta tía Hermione._

_- Ahhh, si - papá interrumpe la charla - se nos invito a los profesores de Hogwarts también._

_- Justo ahora te iba a comentar - dice tío Ron - debo asistir, para mi es obligatorio._

_- Es una pena que no vayas, Hermaione... _

_- HERMIONE ¬¬_

_- Ahhh... si, eso ^^'_

_- Susan - advierte Sariel - basta ¬¬_

_- Además si iré con Ron - tía Hermione habla con total calma._

_- ¿Ah, si? - Tío Ron parece confundido - pero creí que habías dicho que era aburrido y que..._

_- Cambie de opinión - lo interrumpe la tía Hermione - y Alix también acompañara a Draco._

_Mamá casi se atraganta con el bocado._

_- ¿¿DISCULPA??_

_- Lo que escuchaste..._

_- ¿De verdad? - papá mira extrañado a mamá - pero nunca vamos._

_- Pues ahora irán - tía Hermione sonríe - Angelina y Fred estarán encantados de cuidar a los niños._

_- Además abuelita McLinder me invito a pasar el fin de semana en su casa - sonrío - Natalia y yo estaremos allá... quizás los tíos, Jamie y Eli puedan venir también._

_Una mirada de reclamo de mamá hace que Natalia y yo soltemos risitas._

_- Hermione, ¿Me ayudas con el postre? - mamá se pone de pie, acercándose a tía Hermione._

_- No hicimos postre, Alix - le dice tía Hermione tranquilamente._

_- ¬¬... ¡VEN!_

_Mamá toma a la tía Hermione del brazo, y la jala a la cocina._

_- ¿ESTAS LOCA? - pregunta mamá en un grito que escuchamos todos en el comedor._

_- Disculpen ^^' - tía Hermione cierra la puerta de la cocina._

_Una vez que ya tienen privacidad, la tía Hermione trata de explicarle todo a mamá._

_- No puedo dejar a Ron con esa resbalosa ¬¬ - señala tía Hermione._

_- ¿Y? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?_

_- ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!_

_- Sigue así y no tendrás amiga ¬¬ - mamá aun no esta convencida._

_- Vamos, Alix.... además podrás decirle la gran noticia a Draco en el baile...._

_- Pensaba hacerlo en una cena romántica... no en un lugar donde tu quieres deschongarte a la rubia esa ¬¬'... ya lo imagino, yo le digo la noticia, y tu sales en el noticiero de las 12 ahorcando a Susan._

_- ¬¬.... no tienes que ser tan grafica... por favor, Alix...._

_Mamá, al ver la mirada suplicante de tía Hermione, no puede seguir negándose._

_- Esta bien - suspira - pero me la debes ¬¬_

_- Si, si... entonces vamos ^^_

_Ambas regresan al comedor y se sientan en sus lugares._

_- ¿Y el postre? - pregunte._

_- Se quemo - contesta mamá secamente._

_- Entonces, Ron, si no vas con tu esposa, quizás podamos irnos..._

_- Ya dije que si iré - la interrumpe tía Hermione - y también Alix._

_Mamá asiente a la mirada de papá, el cual sonríe también. _

_- Bueno.... será interesante - es todo lo que dice Susan._

_- -_____- ' - Sariel es la mas asustada con todo el asunto. Temía que le costara el puesto en Hogwarts que tanto anhelaba._

_Seguimos comiendo y platicando, aunque mamá mira muy extraño a papá, y la tía Hermione no deja de ver a Susan._

_La primera lección la aprendí duramente, y ahora son momentos de felicidad pura... ¿Por cuanto tiempo se mantendrá esta tranquilidad?_

**_* Sheila Malfoy McLester.... _****_Una prueba muy difícil de superar.... 31 de Julio *_**

****

****

****

Notas de la autora:

Wuau... muy poco para el final.... espero que les vaya gustando el fic.

Este capítulo lo hice antes de que termine el año, como una especie de celebración, como este año no hice fic navideño (dejen de alegrarse por eso ¬¬'), quiero decirles a todos: ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2004!!! Que todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad... y también decirles que los quiero a todos (ustedes saben quienes ^^'), y que nunca cambien, que les envío todo mi cariño y besos desde aquí, y que.... Sean mas locos que yo, para no sentirme tan solita ____ 

Dejando el desvarío, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a varias personas:

**Adryana: **Dime, loca... sin tus enseñanzas... ¿Donde estaría yo? Probablemente siendo decente... ¡Nooo! _____ Gracias por todo ^^

**Linda: **Que onda, que onda... gracias por fanatizarme con Harry.... vamos a hacer un culto entre todas, ¿No? ^^

**Tiamat: **Este fic fue dedicado a ti, Tiamat, y aunque nos damos nuestros agarrones de dos a tres caídas sin limite de tiempo, sabes que te adoro. Gracias por todo.

**Diel: **:_____: ... la que sigue mi legado. Ni que decir, ella es mi viva imagen (teman todos :P).... eres genial, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos... de mis primeras ciber-amigas... ¡TQM!

**Lily-chan: **Aunque nos conocemos relativamente poco tiempo, me caes super, además siento que eres como mi hermanita perdida ^^'.... sigue con ese animo, y sigue escribiendo.

**Yukiro: **¬¬.... garrapata fumigada.... ¡TQM!.... a ver si ya te reportas para variar, ¿NO? ¬¬

**Shagy: **Mi dulce ciber-esposo... aun no tenemos boda, pero algún día, ¿Eh?.... no se te olvide que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites... y que gracias a ti, seguí siendo tan cursi como siempre (jitomatazos a Shagy ^^) (nada mas no me lo golpeen mucho)

**Edward: **Mi locochon amigo, ¿Qué onda? ¿Ya te hiciste stripper y no avisas?... te deseo lo mejor.

**Hermi12: **Cuaz... otra locochona... ¿Sabes? Escribes poca.... ya sabes ^^'.... y de nuevo, tu fuiste mi sensei, mi sempai... sin ti, no habría OCAI... sigue con ese entusiasmo ^__________^

**Jeru: **¿¿Que onda, compañera de farra?? Disculpa que aun no sigamos con la ebriedad, pero decidí darles un periodo de ley seca, para que cuando volvamos, se embriaguen el doble... aguas con los vinos adulterados ahorita en año nuevo ^^.... Todo con exceso, nada con medida... ¡Yeah!... 

**Danny-chan: **¿¿Cuando volveremos a desvariar en el msn?? :_____: .... extraño tus regaños ^^ (yo, que puedo ser tu abuela, soy regañada ¬¬.... ¿Qué esta mal en esta imagen?)... TQM amiga ^_____^

**Arwen: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que siempre me alientan, eres una persona muy linda y muy especial, te deseo lo mejor este año que se viene.

**Polgara: **Aunque en este fic Alix se quedo con Draco, todas sabemos que... ¡¡¡ES TUYO!!! No te preocupes, Alix te lo cuida muy bien ^^.... nadie se quede con Draco, que es de Polgara ¬¬.... Felicidades, y que este año que se viene se te cumplan todos tus propositos.

**Alondra: **¡¡Manis!! Hace tanto que no hablamos.... pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas, y además tenemos que secuestrarnos a alguien alguna vez ^^... mucho animo!!! TQM

**Raquel: **Mami querida... que este año que se viene ya descanses mas (te me vas a agotar de tanto trabajo)... ¡¡Te deseo lo mejor!! (¿Ya lo dije mucho? ^^U)... recuerda a tus amigos de antaño (y a tu hijita ^^')... TQM

**Angel Sabry:** Aunque ya no estemos en contacto tan estrecho como antes, te deseo lo mejor, y que este año que se viene te de mucha energía para todos los proyectos que tienes en mente... ¡Que son geniales!

**Helie: **Dios.... que este año que se viene te de mas energía para todas tus páginas... ¡Te admiro, muchacha! Ya quisiera yo poder hacer todo eso _____

**Vero Granger: **Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.... que este año que se viene te traiga mucha felicidad, aunque ya se ve que eres bieeen feliz (no se vayan por otros lados ¬¬).

**Karla (Mione): **Cuaxxxx.... gracias por tus comentarios locos, me cae que tu tendrás un rincón en mi club de locas (ese es aparte del de Bitches ^^')... ¡Feliz año! Y que la pases genial.

**Aída: **Gracias por tu propuesta, y si necesitas ayuda en tu página, con gusto puedo hacerlo, en lo que necesites... pero esperemos que el año que entra tu proyecto se realice ^^

**Laura: **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por todo tu apoyo.... espero que todo lo que planeas se te realice ^^

**Poly-14: **Con gusto leeré tu fic (bueno, tu fic, y el de tu hermana), espero hacerlo mañana, pero no dudo que este genial ^^.... ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Malu: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y aunque ya lo he dicho mucho ¡Cuidado con los excesos! No, eso no ¬¬... ¡Feliz año que se viene! ^^

**Mione Grint: **Todo tiene que terminar, ¿Eh?.... gracias por todo... y ojala que todos tus sueños se cumplan hoy y siempre.

**HG: **Siempre me da curiosidad cuando me dejas review... gracias por eso, y gracias por acordarte de este humilde fic... ¡¡Feliz año!!

**Pamelita: **Aun no tengo horario, pero cuando sepa, te dire para que me pases ese video, ¿Eh?.... mientras tanto, gracias por todo tu apoyo, y pásala bien ^-^

**Ioyda: **^^ .... lo mejor para ti, y que todos tus proyectos se realicen :D

**Lidia Weasley: **¿Sabes? Me caes muy bien, y ni te conozco :O (no, no estoy ebria, gente ¬¬) (todavía)... además de que eres mexicana, y estuviste nominada conmigo en HarryArgentino... ¡Sigue con ese entusiasmo! Espero que el año que se viene te traiga mas inspiración :D

**Kalista Walker: **Gracias por tus comentarios, no aseguro que estés tan loca como yo, pero si es así, ya sabes, estamos haciendo el club ^^.... ¡Pásala genial! Y que todos tus deseos se cumplan (hasta los imposibles... nada es imposible, el cielo es infinito... oki, ya ¬¬)****

**Ariana: **He dicho mucho esto, pero ¡Gracias! Tus comentarios me encanta, se me hace que eres otra loca que se une al club :P ... no te creas, disfruta el año que se viene.

**Naoki: **Uchales, amiga, fijate que de Rol, nada... pero de todos modos no te puedes deshacer de mi :P .... te deseo lo mejor este año que se viene, sigue igual de loca, loca :D

**Gabrielle Delancour: **¡Que onda con tu vida, mujer! Espero que se venga un año lleno de locuras para ti y para mi... hay que compartir ^____^****

**Snape´s Mistic Angel: **Años que no sé de ti... pero ya te agarrare para irnos de farra... ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Azi Black: **Eres mas mala que yo _____ .... te digo, te pondré de maestra en el fic de bitches.... ojala y este año que se viene te traiga mucho... y te haga mas bitch ^___^

**Angie: **No te desespere, pronto saldrás en OCAI... gracias por todo, y especialmente por tu paciencia *^^*

**Cmi Weasley: **¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Mas vale tarde que nunca ^^'.... además recuerda que mi mente es de teflon ___ ... pero también soy chismosa, y me llego la noticia. Feliz año nuevo.

**Malala: **Gracias por tus comentarios al fic... ¿Sabes? Aqui entre nos, me encanto el tuyo....¡Feliz año! Que todo se te cumpla, hoy y siempre.

**Ana: **Muchísimas gracias por todo, y espero que sigas con ese entusiasmo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Mep: **Gracias por animarte a leer el fic.... espero que no haya estado tan mal ^^'.... pasala bien, y feliz año.

**Seila: **Ahm... bueno, si estoy taaaan loca... pero no digas.... si quieres, ya sabes, el club esta a tu disposición ^______^.... ¡Feliz año!

Y gracias a todos los que se molestan en leerme, y a todos los fans de Harry.... y a todos.... en general ^.^.... (ya me llego el desvarío de nuevo).... ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!..... que todos sus deseos se les cumplan, todos sus proyectos, y todos sus anhelos.

Mis mejores deseos desde aquí, y mi agradecimiento infinito:  
  


**Ángel Danyliz**


	30. Recuerdos: Decir te amo de vez en cuando...

**Capítulo 30: "Decir te amo de vez en cuando no hace daño" - sexta parte –**

_Los abuelitos McLinder estuvieron de acuerdo en que pasáramos el fin de semana con ellos. Incluso ya se habían encariñado con James y Eli._

_Tía Ginny estaba feliz de que ahora mamá y tía Hermione fueran a la fiesta. Siempre decía que se aburría mucho, y como es la esposa del director de Hogwarts, era casi obligatorio para ella asistir a estos eventos, pero como tío Harry hablaba del trabajo, a ella no le quedaba de otra mas que estar sentada en un rincón del salón criticando gente (¡Hey! Ella así lo dijo ^^U)._

_Tía Angelina y tío Fred se iban a quedar con nosotros en casa de los abuelitos. Después de todo era enorme, no había problemas con el espacio, y habían hecho buenas migas. Sería muy divertido, aunque me entristecía no ir a la fiesta, se veía muy interesante, pero tía Angelina prometió contarme los detalles después (y lo cumplió ^^)_

_- Ya deben estar en la fiesta - suspira Natalia con cierta melancolía - ojala y pronto nos toque asistir al baile de Hogwarts._

_Cada año se hacia un baile de navidad en el colegio, pero solo asistían de tercer curso en adelante, por lo que aun no nos tocaba disfrutarlo._

_- Falta un año para eso - le recuerdo - además a mi no me gustan las fiestas, eso de buscar pareja y además bailar... me da mucha flojera._

_- ¡Ay, no sabes lo que dices! - me regaña Natalia - Y tu ni deberías quejarte, eres de las mas populares en nuestro curso, encontrar pareja no debería ser tan difícil._

_- Como sea - el tema no me agrada mucho - ¿Qué hacemos? los tíos y los abuelitos están en la habitación contigua, podríamos jugar a algo en lo que terminan de platicar._

_- ¿Acaso ya terminaste la tarea de la profesora Patil? - Natalia me mira sorprendida._

_- Pues... si... tía Hermione me ayudo._

_- ¬¬.... que raro.... _

_- Tarita, Shela - Eli me miraba con alegría._

_- ^^U.... tu prima no desiste - sonrió Natalia._

_- Lo peor es que no quiere una de juguete, sino la mía. Y con lo que paso la ultima vez que se la preste..._

_- ¿Y que paso? - Natalia me observa con duda._

_- Sin querer Eli le quito la pata a una de las mesas del tío Draco - aclara James - y se cayeron todas las pociones, haciendo que nos tuviéramos que ir todos al jardín y que los tíos y mis papas se encargaran de todo._

_- Como no puedo usar magia fuera del colegio, los tíos y mi papá tuvieron que intervenir. Mamá estaba que se moría de la risa ¬¬.... como ella no tuvo que arreglar ese desastre._

_- Desde ese día Sheila tiene prohibido prestarle su varita a Eli - se ríe James - me hubiera gustado ver que mas hacia. _

_- ¬¬.... yo no le vi lo gracioso. Arruino mi tarea de Pociones, y tuve que hacerla otra vez._

_- Si tu papá es el profesor - suspira Natalia - ¿Como te puedes quejar de eso?... deberías sugerirle a tu tío que nos deje usar magia fuera del colegio, es muy aburrido... ahorita estaríamos levitando objetos para que el profesor Flitiwick no se quejara de que no lo hacemos bien..._

_- Ya deja de afligirte por eso... además de buena gana John te dijo que te daba asesorías, y no quisiste._

_Natalia me dirige una mirada que no sé como interpretar. Primero creí que era de enojo, pero después... no sé... fue como si se sintiera triste._

_- No quise interponerme en el camino del amor verdadero - me contesta en tono sarcástico - si ofreció las asesorías fue porque tu le dijiste, y no porque el quisiera._

_- ¿Y como sabes eso? - le pregunte extrañada - yo solo le dije que no íbamos bien en Encantamientos, y fue cuando ofreció su ayuda. Yo no lo apunte con la varita ¬¬_

_- Lo importante aquí es que tu se lo pediste - me sigue recriminando Natalia, y me siento como si estuviéramos en una discusión sin sentido - si yo se lo hubiera pedido, otra historia sería._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? _

_- Olvídalo, iré por mas galletas... _

_Natalia se pone de pie, y sale de la habitación sin permitir que le diga algo. De repente comprendí todo (oigan, entiéndanme, yo usualmente nunca me doy cuenta de estas cosas, me pasan de noche... con razón no soy buena para dar consejos amorosos ¬¬)_

_- Dios... - dije con voz entrecortada - ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?_

_James me mira con cierta picardía, y me hace comprender que él también se dio cuenta. ¿Qué esta mal en esta imagen? Si, que James tiene 7 años, y comprendió antes que yo todo este asunto... algo debe estar mal conmigo. James siempre fue un poco mas observador que yo en estos aspectos, debo decir (y no me enorgullece admitirlo, pero es el primer paso ^^)_

_- Le gusta John - fue todo lo que pude decir._

_- Quizás haya problemas - James parece preocupado - si tu le gustas a... ese muchacho._

_Muy bien, hasta ahora, eso jamás me había pasado por la mente hasta que James lo hizo notar. De nuevo: Algo debe estar mal conmigo ¬¬_

_- Pero... dudo que yo le guste a John, es una relación de amigos... ¡Ya sé!_

_- Oh no... - James parece asustado - Sheila, ¡NO!_

_- ¡Pero es que...!_

_- ¡NO! - James frunce el entrecejo._

_- ¡Si yo...! _

_- ¡NO! ¬¬_

_- ¡¡Pero sé que puedo...!!_

_- ¡NOOOOO!_

_James grita tanto, que hace que me tape los oídos, y que Eli comience a sollozar._

_- ¿¿¿QUE ESTA PASANDO??? - nos grita tío Fred._

_- ¡¡¡NADA!!! - le contesto - ¿Ves lo que provocas? _

_Natalia entra a la habitación con el plato lleno de galletas._

_- ¿Qué les pasa? Escuche sus gritos hasta la planta baja._

_- Es que... James me arruina mis planes - me quejo._

_- Tus planes nunca funcionan - sonríe James (¿Que no se supone que no debería alegrarle eso? ¬¬)_

_- ¿Y ahora contra quien es la conspiración? - Natalia pone las galletas en medio de nosotros, y se sienta frente a mi. Parece que su enojo anterior se había esfumado._

_- Contra mi mamá - respondí rápidamente - ya sabes que tiene un secreto y yo quiero que me diga._

_- ¿Que no se supone que te iba a decir en el Callejón Diagon la semana que entra?_

_- No puedo esperar tanto ¬¬ _

_- Ay, Sheila, odio decirlo, pero James tiene razón. Tus planes nunca funcionan bien - Natalia chasquea la lengua._

_- ¿¿Perdoooon?? ¬¬_

_- Lo que escuchaste ^^U_

_- ¿Ya ves? - James me mira duramente - déjalo así._

_- Bueno, ya que ambos me conocen tan bien, entonces sabrán que aunque me digan eso, continuare con lo que planeo - mi vista se posa en James, y aunque él me observa con cierta aprehensión, luego suspira. En duelo de miradas, siempre gano yo *^^* (excepto con papá, pero esa es otra historia)_

_- Ni que decir... oigan, traje juegos mágicos de mesa, se los compre a Fred - Natalia sonríe - vamos a jugar._

_- Bueno, pero que no sea domino mágico, siempre pierdo ¬¬ _

_Natalia saca el domino mágico (debí haberlo sospechado). Eli comienza a comer galletas, mientras nosotros jugamos alegremente. Mi decisión estaba tomada, iba a ayudar a Natalia para emparejarla con John, aunque todos digan que mis planes nunca funcionan, algo bueno puede salir, ¿No?_

_Como les comente, tía Angelina me platico sobre la fiesta con lujo de detalles. _

_Todos llegaron juntos al salón, pues habían quedado de verse en casa de mis papas._

_- Ginny, me encanta tu vestido - halaga tía Hermione - pensé que por el color se te vería poco favorecedor, pero me equivoque._

_La tía Ginny llevaba un vestido Fucsia, largo y entallado. Ella debe combinar con las vestimentas del tío Harry, y por eso siempre tenia que usar colores un poco "estrafalarios". _

_- Ya sabes, acoplarme a Harry no es fácil, pero siempre triunfo - sonríe la tía Ginny._

_- Y te ves hermosa - tío Harry la besa en la mejilla._

_- ¿Ahora que? - le pregunta mamá a papá._

_- No sé, nunca había venido. Si no es por ti, no estaríamos aquí esta noche._

_- Si - mamá ve a la tía Hermione con sus ojos asesinos - no me lo recuerdes._

_- ^^U... vamos, será divertido - celebra tía Hermione._

_- Al menos para nosotros - agrega tía Ginny._

_Pero poco les duro el gusto de estar juntos. Varias personas llegaron, y debido a sus trabajos, cada uno tuvo que atender un asunto diferente._

_Con el tío Harry, el jefe del ministerio de magia estaba charlando acerca de ciertas materias en Hogwarts que no le parecían._

_- Entiendo que es usted muy joven, profesor Potter..._

_- No creo que debas usar la diferencia de edades, Darren, tu también eres joven._

_Tía Ginny suspira. Ya se veía venir esa pelea entre el jefe del ministerio y el tío Harry. Tía Angelina asegura que todo eso es porque al jefe del ministerio le gustaba la tía Ginny en sus tiempos de estudiantes, y como ella nunca le hizo caso..._

_- Quisiera que desaparecieras la materia de "**Preparación para aurores**", es peligroso..._

_- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, esa materia es optativa, no obligo a ningún alumno a que la tome - tío Harry comienza a molestarse._

_- Pero es una gran tentación, además no sirve de nada..._

_- Difiero contigo, Darren. Los chicos que deseen ser aurores deben saber lo que esto implica, las materias en Hogwarts los ayudan, pero les falta mucho, y con el implemento de la materia, pueden tener una preparación total. Es una clase a la semana, individualizada, así que no veo el problema._

_- ¡Los alumnos pueden salir heridos!_

_- Hasta ahora no han sucedido incidentes, ¿O si?_

_- Mira, Harry, entiendo que todo este asunto te agrade. Después de todo tu te preparaste mas que cualquier alumno en Hogwarts debido a lo que paso, pero esto no significa que tengas conocimiento de lo que es mejor en Hogwarts, ¿Qué diría Albus Dumbledore si estuviera aquí?_

_- Estaría de acuerdo conmigo, ¿O debo recordarte que él fue quien me pidió que me quedara como su sucesor en Hogwarts si algo llegara a pasar? Eso era porque sabia lo que era bueno para el colegio, además el anterior jefe del ministerio también me lo pidió personalmente, diciendo que era el mas adecuado para el puesto. _

_- No me parece que..._

_- Darren - lo interrumpe el tío - siempre es bueno platicar contigo, pero a menos que me digas que todo el ministerio esta en contra de la materia, no veo el punto de esta discusión. Aun así solo tomaría en cuenta su sugerencia, pero las decisiones sobre Hogwarts **LAS TOMO YO,** y siempre y cuando no este violando algún reglamento o algún acuerdo con el ministerio, Hogwarts esta bajo mi dirección._

_El jefe del ministerio suspira, viendo a tía Ginny._

_- Tu "esposo" es duro, Ginny._

_- Dímelo a mi - sonríe la tía Ginny - pero no vas a negar que el implemento de la materia es una excelente idea._

_- ¿A ti te parece?_

_- Claro, Darren, yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por estudiar esa materia en mis tiempos en Hogwarts. Además no veo que te quejes de las otras materias optativas que implemento Harry, como las que involucran preparación para trabajar en el ministerio._

_- Ahhh, pero es que esas..._

_- ¿Ves?... siempre tienes un pero - sonríe tía Ginny._

_- Bueno... esta bien, ¿Como puedes ser tan encantadora? Hasta en el amor Harry tiene suerte._

_Tío Harry frunce el entrecejo, pero se contiene de contestar. Siempre era lo mismo con el jefe del ministerio, y siempre despertaba los mismos celos en el tío Harry (ya debería haberse acostumbrado)._

_- Creo que la afortunada soy yo... ¡Ay, mira Harry! Hermione esta sola, iré a acompañarla, los dejo discutir tranquilos ^^_

_Ginny se aleja del tío Harry y del jefe del ministerio, el cual no le quita la mirada._

_- ¿Algo mas de lo que quieras hablar, Darren? - le pregunta el tío Harry para llamar su atención (apuesto a que no le agrado mucho el hecho de que estuviera viendo a la tía Ginny ^^U)._

_- ¿Qué?... ah... pues... oye, espera... ¿Dijo Hermione? ¿Acaso habla de Hermione Granger?_

_- De hecho ahora es Hermione Weasley... - aclara tío Harry._

_- ¿Weasley?... ¿Acaso ella y Ron...?_

_- Si, se casaron, y tienen una hermosa nena._

_- Vaya que estoy atrasado en noticias, tampoco sabia que tu profesor de Pociones se había casado, y que tenía una hija..._

_- ¿Draco? Si, también ha formado su familia, parece que eres de los pocos solteros que quedan, Darren - tío Harry dice esto con malicia._

_- Ah... si, si... creo que tienes razón... por cierto, ¿Qué hay de la profesora de Transformaciones? Parvati Patil renuncio hace mucho tiempo..._

_- Ahhh, si... pues tengo una excelente profesora para este curso, quizás la recuerdes, Sariel Berlmar... _

_- ¿Hermana de Susan Belrmar?_

_- Así es, es la chica que confundían mucho con Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff..._

_- Si, la sobrina de Amelia Bones... ¿Y que tal? ¿Tiene preparación en la materia? Me han dicho que nadie como McGonagall para el tema._

_Tío Harry esboza media sonrisa. Ahora el jefe del ministerio buscaría otra cosa con la cual criticar su método de selección de profesores._

_- Hermione le estuvo ayudando, así que quizás dé la sorpresa, sabes que Hermione fue la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts, especialmente en transformaciones._

_- Eso si... _

_El tío Harry sigue conversando con el jefe del ministerio (¿O debería decir discutiendo? ^^U). La tía Ginny se acerca a la tía Hermione, la cual trata de disimular un leve bostezo._

_- ¿Como vamos? - tía Ginny sonríe._

_- Pensé que sería diferente... se la han pasado hablando del trabajo, ¿Qué no se supone que es una fiesta? - tía Hermione frunce el entrecejo._

_- Por eso Draco nunca viene, como no es obligatorio para él, y todos aquí son adictos al trabajo, a mi me encantan los encuentros entre Harry y Darren, pero no quise hacerte pasar por el suplicio de ser un adorno mas._

_- Y veo que no eres popular con las otras invitadas..._

_La mayoría de las mujeres en la fiesta estaban en una mesa grande, charlando._

_- Nahhh... esposa de Harry Potter, juzga tu. Además tengo que fingir la voz y todo eso, y realmente prefiero aburrirme criticando lo demás._

_Tío Ron estaba platicando con un hombre alto de cabello rubio._

_- Quizás no debí venir, Ron no hace otra cosa mas que hablar de trabajo._

_- Estas fiestas así son, debí prevenirte. Aunque dudo que me hubieras escuchado, por lo de Susan y todo eso...._

_- ¬¬.... gracias por traerla a mi mente._

_- No entiendo, creí que Hermione Granger no era celosa - tía Ginny le dirige una mirada picara a la tía Hermione._

_- Y yo creí que Ginny Weasley había dicho "**basta ya del famoso Harry Potter**"..._

_- Punto entendido... _

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?_

_La tía Hermione voltea atrás, viendo a un chico de cabello castaño claro acercarse._

_- Si... ¿Te conozco?_

_- Es natural que no me reconozcas... Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw... En cuarto te ayude a buscar un libro en la biblioteca cuando ayudabas al profesor Potter con lo de las pruebas, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Tía Hermione trata de hacer memoria, y al fin parece reconocerlo._

_- ¡Claro! ¡Terry Boot! ¿Como has estado? ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_- Trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento de aceptación de artículos mágicos en casas muggles... Crei que no te vería mas, si mal no recuerdo desertaste en el quinto curso, ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Aunque a la tía Hermione no le gustaba mucho la palabra **desertar**, era lo que los demás habían concluido después de que tía Hermione no regresara a Hogwarts._

_- Acompaño a mi esposo ^^ - contesta al fin la tía Hermione_

_- ¿Esposo? - Terry parece sorprendido (prefiero ya decir los nombres, porque sino me confundo ¬¬) - ¿Acaso te casaste con alguien del ministerio? ¿Con Darren?_

_- No... Ron Weasley... _

_Terry abre los ojos con muda sorpresa._

_- ¿¿Ron Weasley?? Vaya, ahora si que me sorprendiste..._

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_- Estas casada con mi jefe, Hermione ^^U... jamás esperaba verte con un mago... es increíble..._

_El tío Ron volteaba de reojo a ver a tía Hermione y a Terry, pero no podía terminar la conversación con el hombre rubio._

_- ¿Y recuerdas a Ginny Weasley...?_

_Tía Hermione voltea a su lado, pero la tía Ginny ya no esta._

_- ¿Y Ginny?_

_- Si te refieres a la esposa del profesor Potter, acaba de escabullirse por allá._

_Terry señala al lado opuesto del salón, donde tía Hermione observa que la tía Ginny se acerca de nuevo con tío Harry._

_- No tiene remedio - suspira tía Hermione - ¿Así que Ron es tu jefe?_

_- Si, así es... muy buen jefe, debo decir, aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias... _

_Tía Hermione y Terry siguen charlando. Al menos la fiesta ya no sería tan aburrida para la tía._

_Con mamá y papá, ella era la sensación de los conocidos de papá, quizás por el hecho de que era muggle, de que jamás papá había asistido a una fiesta de este tipo, y de que tuvieran una hija que ya asiste a Hogwarts. Demasiada información para ellos._

_- Draco, tu esposa es encantadora - un hombre moreno y de ojos azules sonreía ampliamente._

_- Y muy bonita - agrega otra voz._

_- Apuesto a que es muy inteligente._

_- Gracias, son todos muy amables ^^ - corresponde mamá._

_- Si, demasiado amables - papá frunce el entrecejo._

_Mamá divisa a la tía Ginny, la cual le hace señas de aburrimiento._

_- Si me disculpan, voy con Ginny, creo que quiere decirme algo..._

_- No tardes - papá le sonríe, y el tono que usa es suplicante. Parece que a él tampoco le gusta mucho la fiesta._

_- Tratare..._

_Mamá se aleja del grupo, dejando a papá con todos preguntándole acerca de su vida de casado, y tratando de ver si mi mamá tenia una hermana que les pudiera presentar (creo que están desesperados -____-') (esperen, eso no se vio bien ^^U)_

_- ¿Que pasa? - mamá mira a tía Ginny con duda._

_- ¿¿Y?? ¿Ya le dijiste? - tía Ginny la observa con picardía._

_- No he encontrado el momento - suspira mamá - y menos con todos esos hombres prácticamente desnudándome con la mirada, ¿Cual es su problema? ¬¬_

_- Si, debí advertirte de ellos también, la mayoría son unos idiotas, cerdos, machistas, que solo nos ven como objetos._

_- Gracias por tu docta explicación, ¿Y Hermione?_

_- Platicando con Terry... al menos ella no se aburre._

_- Pero yo si, no sé porque tuve que hacerle caso a Hermione. No puedo pensar en un escenario menos propicio para darle a Draco la noticia._

_- Yo si, pero apuesto a que no quieres escucharlos._

_- Si, en eso tienes razón ¬¬_

_- Oye, espera, creo que esto se pondrá emocionante..._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Mira quien llego..._

_Mamá voltea a la entrada del salón, viendo a una mujer rubia con un vestido entallado, negro._

_- ¿Qué le vas? ¿Que se deschongan antes de medianoche? - pregunta tía Ginny con cierta picardía._

_- Nahhh... tendríamos que separarlas, y que flojera. ¿Nos acercamos?_

_- Si, si pasa algo, te usare de escudo._

_- Conmovedor ¬¬ _

_Tía Ginny comienza a acercarse a tía Hermione, seguida de mamá._

_Susan corre a abrazar a tío Ron, mientras tía Hermione la fulmina con la mirada, Terry ya se había ido, pues tenia que saludar a otros invitados._

_- ¡¡Ron!! Que bueno que pudiste venir..._

_- Susan... hola... - tío Ron parece sorprendido de ese recibimiento - mira, él es Adam Callen, es..._

_- Ah, hola - dice Susan interrumpiendo al tío Ron y sonriendo al hombre con el que platicaba el tío - ¿Estas listo? Vamos a bailar hasta que esto termine._

_- Susan - papá la separa suavemente - vine con mi esposa._

_Tía Hermione y Susan intercambian miradas._

_- ¡Hola, Harmionte! - saluda Susan._

_- Es H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E - aclara la tía - ¿Qué tan difícil es decirlo?_

_- Ay, no te enojes - sonríe Susan, haciendo que la tía Hermione se enoje mas (eso de la Psicología Inversa funciona ^^U) - Ron, vamos a bailar..._

_- Pero yo..._

_Susan toma de la mano al tío Ron, y se dirigen a la pista de baile, donde hay realmente pocas parejas, pero no parece importarle a Susan. Tía Hermione esta que echa humo por todos lados._

_- H-hermione - mamá se acerca con miedo - ¿Piensas ir a masacrarla? Porque debo buscar entonces una bolsa negra, una pala, y coartadas para todos..._

_- No... - tía Hermione respira - no voy a entrar en el juego... pero Ron..._

_- ¿Qué pasa con el? - pregunta tía Ginny._

_- ¿Por que Ron no le dijo que no? ¿Por que esta bailando con ella?_

_- Esta siendo amable - defiende mamá._

_- Si... quizás..._

_Tía Hermione se acerca a una silla, viendo con tristeza hacia la pista de baile. Aun si tío Ron lo hacia por amabilidad, había algo que no le gustaba, presentía que si Susan rondaba mucho tiempo cerca de ellos, podría llegar el momento en el que se llevaría a tío Ron con ella, y jamás regresaría._

_- Hermione, no te pongas triste - pide mamá - sabes lo que Ron siente por ti, nada ni nadie te lo va a quitar._

_- ¿Y como lo sabes? - tía Hermione la mira duramente - ¿Puedes asegurarme que Ron siempre estará conmigo? ¿Que no se ira de mi lado?_

_Mamá suspira, sin saber que contestar._

_- Yo te lo aseguro - sale al relevo tía Ginny - conozco a mi hermano, además de que yo vi todas las tonterías que hizo por ti, Hermione, vi como jamás se rindió para encontrarte, y como, aunque regresabas sus cartas, él seguía escribiendo. Como a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall le pidió dejar de preguntar por ti, él lo hacia día con día, y soñaba contigo noche tras noche... al fin te encontró, ¿Crees que te dejara por una tonta, cabeza hueca, que además no sabe ni pronunciar un nombre correctamente? _

_Mamá y tía Hermione observan a la tía Ginny fijamente._

_- Wuau - dice al fin mamá - yo, que no estoy involucrada, tengo ganas de llorar. Ustedes los Weasley tienen un toque para esto, ¿verdad?_

_- Sé que Ron hace muchas cosas que, por sentido común, nadie haría... ¡Pero es Ron! Dime si no es despistado, apenas se dio cuenta de que eras una chica en el cuarto curso, y se dio cuenta de que te amaba cuando ya no regresaste... simplemente tiene una reacción retardada._

_Tía Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas._

_- G-gracias, Ginny..._

_- No te preocupes. Yo también suelo ponerme paranoica con Harry en ocasiones, pero también había quien me hacia notar todo lo que me ama._

_- Hablando de eso... ¿Y Draco?_

_Las tías y mamá buscan con la mirada por todo el salón, sin divisarlo._

_- Creo que ya se te escapo - señala tía Ginny._

_- Si, tendré que buscarlo. ¡Animo, Hermione! Total, si sigue así, podemos golpearla entre todos y después aventarla por un barranco ^^_

_- ¿Sigues con tu idea del barranco? - tía Hermione mira con el ceño fruncido a mamá._

_- Pues es que aun no se me hace realizarlo :_____: .... si ven a Draco, díganle que vaya a uno de los balcones... pronto se terminara esto, y él aun no sabe._

_- ¿Aun no le dices? - tía Hermione chasquea la lengua - te estas tardando._

_- ¬¬... tu cállate, que es tu culpa que estemos aquí._

_Mamá se aleja a buscar a papá, mientras tía Hermione sigue observando a Susan y al tío Ron. Antes no entendía porque tío Ron se ponía tan celoso, pero ahora ve que no es muy placentero ver como otra persona trata de arrebatarte lo que mas amas._

_- Espero que Harry termine pronto, yo también ya me quiero ir - tía Ginny parece aburrida - lo mas emocionante era tu pelea con Susan, y ahora que ya lo evite, realmente no hay nada mas que le ponga interés a esta fiesta._

_- Veo que Harry es muy solicitado - tía Hermione observa al tío Harry, que sigue platicando con el jefe del ministerio._

_- Si... es lo mismo siempre, me gustaría ir a una de sus fiestas y divertirme, para variar._

_- ¿Y por qué no mejor te quedas en casa?_

_- No... la mayoría trae a sus esposas, y no me gustaría meter a Harry en problemas._

_La tía Hermione dirige su vista de nuevo al tío Ron y a Susan._

_- ¿Sabes? - tía Hermione suelta una risita - recuerdo cuando fuimos por primera vez a tu casa, cuando recién nos encontramos Ron y yo... y me confundiste con Susan Bones.._

_- Ahh.. si.. - Ginny se sonroja - te di el repertorio de la vida amorosa de mi hermano._

_- Trate de hacer memoria cuando nos encontramos con esta Susan en el parque de diversiones... y me extraño que fuera rubia. Susan Bones era pelirroja... y hasta que conocí a Sariel me di cuenta de que no era la misma Susan... ¿Acaso salio con todas las chicas de Hogwarts?_

_Tía Ginny trata de no reír muy fuerte._

_- ^^'... pues te diré, Hermione, cuando te fuiste, mi hermano se las daba de muy conquistador... y pues podrás concluir el asunto con todo lo que te dije ese día... _

_- Eso pensé - suspira tía Hermione._

_Papá se acerca a ellas, esperando encontrar a mamá._

_- ¿Y Alix? ¿La han visto?_

_- ¿Aun no te encuentra? - tía Ginny se sorprende - Dijo que fueras a uno de los balcones, de seguro te divisara y te alcanzara... tiene algo muy importante que decirte._

_- ¿Ah, si? ¿Que es? _

_- Mejor que te lo diga ella - sonríe tía Hermione._

_Papá se encoge de hombros, y sale a uno de los balcones para buscar a mamá. Tía Hermione se pone de pie._

_- ¿Y tu a donde vas? - tía Ginny la observa con duda._

_- Ya me enfade de esto, si alguien debe estar bailando con Ron, soy yo, ¿No crees?_

_- Mmmm... supongo - tía Ginny se encoge de hombros - ¿¿Harás un escándalo?? *_____*_

_- ¬¬... no... al menos no tengo pensado hacerlo, pero no te prometo nada ^^_

_- Al menos me dejas la esperanza._

_Tía Hermione se dirige a la pista de baile, acercándose lentamente al tío Ron y a Susan, sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer. ¿Quizás golpearla en la cabeza? No, eso haría mamá... ¿Gritar frente a todos? nahhh... muy melodramático. _

_A pesar de los miles de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza, la tía Hermione no se atrevía a hacer nada todavía. Solo los veía bailar, y tío Ron aun no se percataba de su presencia._

_- Esto es como en los viejos tiempos - sonríe Susan, especialmente cuando ella si vio a la tía Hermione._

_- Lo dudo mucho, en los viejos tiempos yo no estaba casado - contesta en un tono serio el tío Ron._

_- Ay, vamos Ron, ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a durar en el jueguito de ser el niño bueno? No parece el Ron que yo conozco._

_- El Ron que conoces se murió con nuestra relación, ¿O no recuerdas que tu me botaste? - tío Ron la mira con cierto enojo._

_- Son errores de juventud, Ron... además ambos amábamos la libertad, ¿Me estas diciendo que no extrañas esto?_

_Susan se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de tío Ron, mientras la tía Hermione esta a punto de lanzarse encima de la rubia (¡Eso hubiera sido interesante! ^^) (bueno, bueno, no dije nada ¬¬), pero no hubo necesidad de eso. Tío Ron la tomo suavemente de los brazos, y la alejo de el._

_- Susan, no quiero ser grosero, y no quiero lastimarte, pero te lo diré claramente para que no volvamos a caer a lo mismo. Yo amo a Hermione, siempre la ame, desde que la vi por primera vez en Hogwarts, y siempre la amare, hasta que me muera. Y te apuesto a que si volviera a nacer, la volvería a amar igual, o incluso mas, si es que se puede. Mi vida es con ella, y no lo voy a cambiar por nada... ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_Susan se quedo de piedra, totalmente sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. No solo ella, la tía Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada, y las pocas parejas alrededor de ellos habían dejado de bailar debido a que tío Ron dijo esto tan alto, que todos en el salón pudieron escuchar su declaración de amor eterno (¿¿No es romántico?? *____*)._

_Susan recupero la compostura, aunque avergonzada de todo el asunto._

_- Bien... lo tengo claro ahora - dice al fin, suspirando - gracias por el baile..._

_Susan pasa al lado del tío Ron, para caminar al lado de la tía Hermione (tío Ron le daba la espalda a la tía, por eso no la había visto ^^')._

_- "**Hay que saber perder"** - le susurra Susan a la tía Hermione, sonriéndole - "**que sean muy felices"**_

_La tía Hermione no puede contestarle nada, y Susan se aleja de la pista hacia la puerta. Fue la ultima vez que la tía Hermione la vio, le preguntaba por ella a Sariel para ser educada, pero fue todo, jamás hubo un contacto directo con ella de nuevo. _

_- ¡¡Hermione!! - tío Ron apenas se percata de su presencia (creo que si es un poco despistado ^^U) - ¿¿Hace cuanto estas ahí??_

_- Lo suficiente como para enamorarme mas de ti, **si es que se puede** - sonríe la tía Hermione picaramente. _

_Tío Ron se sonroja hasta las orejas._

_- ¿M-me escuchaste?..._

_- Y que bueno que lo hice - la tía Hermione se lanza a sus brazos, besándolo suavemente en los labios - te amo._

_- Y yo a ti..._

_Los tíos comienzan a bailar abrazados, dándose cuenta de que siempre se profesaran amor eterno. Simplemente son tal para cual... y siempre lo serian. _

_Al poco tiempo se les unió la tía Ginny y el tío Harry, quien había hecho hasta lo imposible para ahora si disfrutar un poco de la fiesta y bailar con la tía. La noche era joven, además había un ambiente demasiado romántico como para dejarlo pasar._

_Mamá estaba en uno de los balcones, esperando a papá, hasta que por fin la diviso y la alcanzo con cierta duda._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, con este frío? - papá se quita su capa para ponerla en los hombros de mamá._

_- Ni siquiera había sentido el frío, no soy tan quejumbrosa como tu ^^_

_- Tierno en verdad... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?_

_Mamá mira con sorpresa a papá._

_- ¿Como sabias que había algo que quería decirte?_

_- Me lo dijo Ginny..._

_- ¡Esa Ginny! Ya me las pagara ¬¬Xxx... _

_Ambos quedan en un silencio incomodo._

_- ¿Y? - papá parece desesperarse._

_- Este no es el ambiente que esperaba para decirlo... aunque es un poco romántico, ¿No crees?... el aire frío... la música a lo lejos... Ron gritando a los cuatro vientos que ama a Hermione... es **casi** perfecto - sonríe mamá._

_- ¿Acaso escuchaste hasta acá?_

_- Si... o tengo buen oído, o no lo dijo muy bajo..._

_- Me voy mas a la segunda opción - sonríe al fin papá._

_De nuevo ese silencio incomodo. Realmente mis padres no eran buenos para esos **momentos**, tendré que decirle a los tíos que les den clases._

_- Te amo - dice al fin papá, rompiendo el silencio - y es todo lo que importa._

_Mamá se sonroja levemente._

_- Ya lo sé ^^... y yo también te amo.... y por eso... ahm.... quizás dentro de poco Sheila tendrá un hermano...._

_- ¿Ah si? - papá lo toma con total calma - ¿Acaso tenia un hermano? Nunca lo dijiste, pero bueno, tenemos espacio de sobra, ¿También es brujo? ¿Se había quedado con los McLinder este tiempo? Quizás sea su medio hermano, ¿Verdad?... ¿Acaso Sheila ya lo conoció? ¿Apenas los van a presentar?_

_- Ay, por Dios ¬¬ - mamá mira a papá con incredulidad - no puedo creer que me digas eso, eres aun peor que Ron... Supongo que todos los hombres son así, no se puede evitar... _

_- ¿Qué? - papá ahora si estaba confundido._

_- Estoy embarazada - mamá sonríe - y la mejor parte es que llevo casi la mitad... tengo 4 meses y medio ^^'.... casi cinco meses. Sé que debí notarlo antes, pero pensé que estaba enferma de otra cosa, además casi no he subido de peso, y no he tenido antojos, ni vómitos, ni nada de esas cosas, de hecho... si no es porque el doctor lo confirma, pues entonces no tendría idea en estos momentos... _

_Mamá tiende a hablar mucho y sin respirar cuando esta nerviosa. Extrañamente papá no la interrumpió, sino que estaba blanco como un papel, y con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- ¿Draco? - mamá estaba tan asustada por el color pálido de papá, que pensó que se desmayaría._

_- ¿¿Embarazada?? ¿¿De mi?? - sale al fin del estupor papá._

_- ¬¬.... no, Draco, del cartero... ya sabes, cuando te vas a Hogwarts me siento sola y pues..._

_Papá pasa su cara de asombro a una de enojo total (mamá no tiene sentido de la delicadeza ¬¬)._

_- ¡Es broma! - aclara mamá - no es posible que todavía te preguntes eso ¬¬... aunque si fuera del cartero... mmmm..._

_- ¡Basta con lo del cartero! ¿Quieres? - se molesta papá - ¿¿Un hijo?? ¿¿Un....?? ¿¿Mi hijo...?? ¿¿Mío...??_

_- Ejem... creo que yo tuve algo que ver también, ¿No? - interrumpe mamá - no se te olvide quien lo esta cargando._

_- Si, si... nuestro hijo... ¡¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!!.... oye... tendré que renunciar a Hogwarts..._

_- Draco..._

_- ... le diré a Harry que me encuentre un sustituto, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?... además tendremos que comprarle su equipo de Quidditch... no importa si es niño o niña, será perfecto.._

_- ¡Draco...!_

_- ... y pediré trabajo en el ministerio. Ron podrá ayudarme ahí, de seguro me encontrara algo..._

_- ¡¡DRACO!!_

_Papá se detiene de hacer planes futuros, observando a mamá con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - se acerca a ella, poniendo una mano en su vientre - ojala y saque mi temperamento, porque si saca el tuyo..._

_Mamá sonríe, pero de pronto adopta un gesto serio._

_- No quiero que renuncies a Hogwarts - le dice casi en un susurro._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero..!_

_- Hemos vivido bien este año, te veo diario, y los fines de semana los pasamos juntos, además podrás estar a tiempo para el nacimiento, el doctor asegura que será en Diciembre, justo en tus vacaciones y las de Sheila... no quiero que renuncies a lo que te gusta hacer, reniegas, pero sé que adoras dar clases... porque Hogwarts es como un segundo hogar para ti... no quiero que lo dejes..._

_Papá suspira, sonriendo, y le da un beso en la frente a mamá._

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Claro que si... además te tocara tu turno cuando entre a Hogwarts, estoy segura de que será un mago..._

_- O bruja - corrige papá._

_- Ahm... si, si... esa posibilidad también... - mamá suelta una risita picara, y de nuevo su mente comienza a divagar en otras cosas, siendo notado por papá._

_- ¿Qué pasa ahora?_

_- Es Sheila... me preocupa..._

_- ¿Crees que no tomara bien la noticia?_

_Mamá suspira._

_- No... bueno... hablando con ella... pero dime... ¿No preferirías...?_

_Mamá da un largo respiro, mientras papá sigue con su mirada de duda._

_- ¿No preferirías meter papeles para anular la adopción de Sheila? Hable con Ron, y se puede hacer, puedo adoptarla yo, o si no dejarla legalmente como mi sobrina, y así volvería a usar el McLester de nuevo, no creo que ella se oponga, hablando con ella, es muy lista y entenderá, y además..._

_- Alix - la interrumpe papá - Sheila es mi hija también, ¿Que demonios se posesiono de ti para pensar que ya no quería que todo siguiera igual?_

_- Bueno... - mamá se sonroja - yo... no estaba en los planes, y quizás..._

_- Somos una familia... Sheila es mi hija, aunque te pese... no te llevaras tu todo el crédito... ahora seremos una familia completa... y no quiero discutir este asunto de nuevo..._

_- Gracias.... - mamá lo abraza fuertemente._

_- ¿De que?... tu me cambiaste... y ahora tendrás que soportarme...._

_- Si... ya me decían que tenia que hacerme responsable de mis actos - suspira mamá._

_- Hey... ¿Quieres bailar? - papá extiende su mano galantemente._

_- Claro._

_Ambos comienzan a bailar lentamente, mientras el cielo estrellado enmarcaba esa maravillosa escena. Fue una noche mágica para todos, todos sabían enteramente de sus sentimientos, pero fue bueno reafirmarlos. Decir **te amo** de vez en cuando a esa persona especial nunca esta de mas, y todos lo comprobaron esta noche._

_Las escenas que les he narrado hasta ahora han sido grandes episodios de mi vida, pero la vida familiar de todos fue demasiado interesante para ignorarla, además no soy muy indicada para narrarlo... dejare que quienes lo vivieron, lo digan abiertamente, junto con lo que pensaron en esos momentos.  _

**_* Sheila Malfoy McLester.... Decir te amo de vez en cuando no hace daño.... 10 de Agosto *_**__


	31. Recuerdos: Lean on me Séptima Parte

Nota: El nombre que aparezca al principio de cada narración es de la persona que estará contando la historia. Espero que no sea muy confuso ^^' (pero aun así el nombre de Sheila aparecerá firmando cada capítulo, al final verán porque ^^')

La canción es: "LEAN ON ME" de "TEMPTATIONS" 

**Capítulo 31: "Recuerdos: Lean on me" - Séptima Parte -**

Sometimes in out lives 

we all have pain

 we all have sorrow 

but if we are wise we no that there's always tomorrow 

Lean on me

 When your not strong and 

I'll be your friend 

I'll help you carry on 

for it wont be long ´till I'm going to need 

somebody to lean on

**********

_Sheila: Empezábamos el segundo curso, por lo que fuimos al callejón Diagon para comprar el material que necesitaríamos. Algo me decía que esta visita sería muy interesante ^^. _

_- Sheila, ¿A donde vamos? - James me seguía con cierta precaución._

_- Estoy buscando a alguien... te hubieras quedado con mis papas y los tíos, James, así no te cansas._

_- ¡No estoy cansado! - me objeta de inmediato - además me gusta mucho acompañarte ^^_

_Lo miro con cierta melancolía. Aun seguía con la idea de nuestra futura boda, pobrecito... a lo lejos visualizo a alguien alto, de cabellera oscura y ojos verdes, casi tan esmeralda como los de mi tío Harry. _

_- ¡Ahí esta! - no puedo evitar la alegría que me causa ver a John. El plan "Unir a las parejas ideales" esta en marcha._

_Me acerco a John, y no puedo evitar reír. James parece su hermano pequeño, ¿No será John algún pariente lejano del tío Harry?_

_- ¡Sheila! - John me abraza, feliz - ¿Qué tal tu verano?_

_- ¡Muy divertido! - sonrío - ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Pues... pudo haber sido peor... ¿Y ese niño?_

_James frunce el entrecejo. No le gustaba que le dijeran "niño" (aunque ¿Como quiere que le digan? Es un niño todavía ¬¬)_

_- Ah, es mi primo James, mira Jamie, él es John, esta en cuarto... bueno, en quinto ^^'_

_- Hola, pequeño - le sonríe John._

_- Hola - el tono de James no es muy amable - y no soy su primo, solo somos amigos._

_- Ahhh... - John me mira con cierta duda, ¿Y esa aclaración de donde salio?_

_- Bueno... - yo tampoco sabía muy bien que decir._

_- ¿Y Natalia? Es raro cuando te veo sin ella._

_- Nos quedamos de ver aquí, por eso la espero ^^_

_- Que bien, que casualidad que eligiéramos venir de compras este día, ¿No?_

_- Aja ^^_

_Doy un largo respiro, pensando si realizar mis propósitos o no. Es arriesgado, pero si no lo hago, no sabré con seguridad que es lo que pasa por la mente de John. Es la única forma DIRECTA de conseguir una respuesta viable._

_- John - comienzo a hablar en voz baja._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - John me mira preocupado. James, a su vez, también parece extrañado de mi actitud._

_- ¿Sabes? - suspiro - me gustas ^_^'_

_Después de decir esto, hubo reacciones muy variadas. John se puso mas rojo que el tío Ron cuando se apena, y James frunce el entrecejo, como pensando "lo sabia"._

_- Sheila... - habla al fin John - yo... no sé que decir..._

_- Tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho, porque realmente me asfixiaba - le digo en un tono triste. ¡Wuau! Que buena actriz soy ^-^._

_- Yo... bueno... Sheila... eres muy linda..._

_Oh, oh..._

_- ... y muy inteligente, tienes muchas cualidades... pero yo te veo como una hermana pequeña... no puedo verte con otros ojos mas que esos... en verdad lo siento..._

_¡FIUUUU! ¡No le gustaba! ¡Eso es excelente! Ahora pasare a la segunda fase del plan._

_- Ah, no te preocupes - sonrío - ya se me pasara, hay muchos peces en el agua._

_John parece extrañado de la naturalidad con la que tome todo (claro, si supiera que era porque en realidad solo quería tentar terreno, hubiera tenido sentido ^^) _

_- Que bueno que lo tomes tan bien - se tranquiliza John - no me hubiera gustado perder tu amistad._

_- ¡Ay, no seas bobo! - le digo en tono juguetón - fuiste sincero, además estoy segura de que ya encontrare a alguien para mi. Oye, entonces tienes novia, ¿Verdad?_

_- No... no tengo..._

_- Ahhh... ¿Y te gusta alguien?_

_- Pues... yo... - John se sonroja, aunque sigue con su mirada de duda._

_- No me digas, eso responde automáticamente la pregunta, ¿Y quien es?_

_John parece pensar si debe decirme o no._

_- No te preocupes, lo superare - le digo con una risita - pero también tengo mucha curiosidad... espero que puedas decirme..._

_A pesar de lo extraño de todo el asunto, John jamás cuestiono las razones de mis preguntas extrañas. Parecía entender que, como me "gustaba", quisiera saber todo sobre mi posible "rival", aun si no tuviera oportunidad con él._

_- Ah... ella... es... bueno... - John sigue sonrojado - es..._

_- ¡Hola, chicos!_

_¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!... todo estaba arruinado ¬¬. Natalia se acerca a nosotros con singular alegría._

_Natalia nos observa con duda, viendo a John totalmente sonrojado y a mi con cierta resignación._

_- Hola, James - saluda Natalia, viendo que quizás estábamos en algo privado (¬.¬)_

_- Hola ^^_

_- John, ¿Qué tal tu verano? - bueno, a pesar de la situación, Natalia sigue siendo formal._

_- Bastante.... revelador... - contesta John, tratando de disimular la turbación que le causo la llegada de Natalia._

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio._

_- Bueno... - Natalia parece que busca una excusa para irse._

_- Natalia tiene algunas dudas en Encantamientos, John, ¿Podrías aclarárselas?_

_- ¡Sheila!_

_- Yo tengo que ir a comprar unas plumas, nos vemos en la librería en cuanto te desocupes - no le doy tiempo a Natalia de objetar - vamos, James._

_- Si - James me toma de la mano (¬¬?) y nos alejamos rápido, dejando a los tortolitos solos._

_- Me las vas a pagar - murmura Natalia (y la alcanzo a escuchar ^^')_

_- ¿Y que dudas tienes? - John recupera su gesto de alegría. _

_Me parece que no todo estuvo tan mal, además tenía que encontrar una forma directa de averiguar todo. Ahora solo me faltaba ver quien le gustaba a John, para saber el tipo de chica que busca._

_- Te dije que no va a funcionar - me reniega James._

_- Ay, claro que si, es solo que tu siempre debes llevarme la contraria. Además ya sabemos dos cosas: Que no le gusto, y que no tiene novia._

_- Eso no indica que ya se vaya a fijar en Natalia - sigue objetando James._

_- Eres demasiado formal, niñito..._

_Pasamos de largo la tienda de plumas, para irnos directamente a la librería. Como lo de necesitar plumas solo fue un pretexto, no tengo porque llegar._

_La librería esta increíblemente llena. Parecía que todos habían decidido ir ese día de compras. _

_- No vamos a poder ni caminar - me quejo._

_Iba un poco distraída, así que choque con alguien, y fue tan fuerte, que caí de un sentón (no es mi mejor imagen ¬¬'). Alcance a soltar a James para que no cayera conmigo._

_- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpa la persona con la que choque._

_- No, fue mi culpa... - al levantar la vista, un chico alto, delgado, de cabello castaño me ofrece su mano para ayudarme._

_- Gracias - le digo al momento de tomar su mano, y sentí como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo._

_- No te preocupes, Sheila, yo también iba distraído. Además a ti te toco la peor parte._

_- No, es que... oye... ¿acaso me conoces?_

_- ¡Todos te conocen en Slytherin! - sonríe el muchacho, y debo decir que se ve guapísimo *^^* - eres la hija del profesor Malfoy._

_Eso ya no me gusto. No me parecía ser reconocida mas por ser hija del profesor que por mis otras cualidades._

_- ... además de ser la única mujer golpeadora del equipo de Slytherin... - el muchacho sonríe ampliamente - ¿De compras?_

_- Si... disculpa, pero yo no te conozco - bueno, tengo que ser sincera, además quería saber su nombre._

_- ¡Ah, claro! Soy Michael Hewler... voy un año mas arriba que tu._

_- ¡Ahhh....! ... gusto en conocerte - debo admitir que aquí los nervios comenzaban a traicionarme, pero aun así el chico se veía muy amable._

_- ¡Sheila!_

_Natalia me alcanza de nuevo (que poco duro su conversación con John ___), viendo con cierto recelo a Michael._

_- Hola, Michael - lo saluda._

_- Natalia, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Como estas?_

_- Mmmm... - Natalia, groseramente, le da la espalda a Michael - vamonos, se nos hace tarde._

_- Pero es que... - iba a refutarle que no era necesaria tanta rudeza, pero Michael me interrumpió._

_- Si, yo también ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos después Sheila._

_Michael me dirige una sonrisa de despedida, y se aleja._

_- ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosera con él? cuestiono a Natalia._

_- ¿Es que acaso no sabes quien es? Es el primo de Isabella..._

_¿¿Primo de Isabella, mi enemiga?? (bueno, tengo que ponerle una etiqueta, ambas nos odiamos, así que...). Aun así no es indicio de nada, no puedo juzgar a Michael solo porque si prima es una.... bueno, no era justo para Michael._

_- ¿Y? Eso no prueba nada - rebato a Natalia._

_- Cuídate, esa familia esta podrida... TODOS ellos._

_No me agrada el tono de Natalia, pero es solo porque se preocupa por mi, así que se la paso._

_James, que había observado todo en silencio, también parecía preocupado. Bueno, no estará de mas cuidarme, pero creo que era una excesiva paranoia._

_- ¿Y tus papas? - me pregunta Natalia, cambiando el tema - quiero felicitarlos..._

_- ¡Natalia, no! - la interrumpe James._

_- ¿Felicitarlos? - el tema ha quedado olvidado, y ahora quedo intrigada por lo que Natalia dice - ¿Felicitarlos por qué?_

_- ¡Ay! ¿Como que por qué? Me encontré a Angelina en el camino y me comento que pronto tendrás un hermanito.. o hermanita, claro... ¡Debes estar muy feliz!_

_¿Qué?... ¿¿Qué??... ¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¿¿Mamá embarazada?? James solo niega con la cabeza a Natalia, y la mira con cierta resignación_

_- Mamá... ¿Esta embarazada?_

_- ¡Ay, no! ¡Creí que lo sabias! - Natalia se aflige - ¡Disculpa! _

_- ¿Así que por eso quieren verme en la heladería? ¿Tratan de comprar mi reacción? - me siento un poco mal... no, mas bien, MUY mal._

_- ¡No! ¡Es que...! ¡James, ayúdame!_

_- Es que... pues ya le dijiste._

_- ¿También sabias? - observo a James con cierta molestia._

_- Era una sorpresa - trata de sonreír él._

_- Vaya que si... _

_- Vamos a comprar los libros - sugiere Natalia - discúlpame, Sheila._

_- No te preocupes..._

_Los tres nos dirigimos a los estantes en silencio. Mamá... embarazada. Debería estar feliz, pero no sé porque, me vinieron las palabras de Isabella a la mente: "En cuanto tenga un hijo propio, te hará a un lado"... es cierto. Por mas que me oponga, es cierto. Ellos NO son mis padres... aunque los ame como tal. Ellos solo me adoptaron, pero ahora vendrá un nuevo niño... serán una familia... y yo salgo sobrando. _

_Es muy egoísta de mi parte el solo pensar en mi, pero ahora me siento como si quedara a la deriva. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Quizás sea conveniente irme a vivir con los abuelitos McLinder... de seguro de eso me hablaran en unos momentos mas. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad (frase que me pego tía Hermione), pero bueno, serán mis tíos también, y el bebe mi primo, no es una perdida total. Pero igual duele... duele tanto, que siento que me desgarra el alma._

**********

Please swallow your pride 

If I have things 

You need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show.

Lean on me

 When your not strong and 

I'll be your friend 

I'll help you carry on 

For it won't be long ´till I'm going to need 

somebody to lean on

**********

**Alix: No puedo evitarlo, estoy nerviosa. Draco me mira con cierta picardía. Es mi tercer helado de chocolate con crema... tiendo a comer en exceso cuando estoy nerviosa ^^'... a pesar de las palabras de tranquilidad de Draco, no sé, había algo que me hacía sentirme insegura acerca de Sheila.**

**- ¿Que te pasa? - me pregunta Draco, tomando mi mano.**

**- No sé... no quiero decirle a Sheila - realmente parezco niña pequeña.**

**- Creo que se dará cuenta, esa pancita va creciendo - señala con una sonrisa.**

**- ¬.¬... ¿Con eso tratas de apoyarme, o solo de decirme que estoy gorda?**

**- Ahm....**

**Se ríe abiertamente (de mi, eso no me agrada ¬¬'), pero ni eso me calma. No sé que me preocupa tanto, quizás que Sheila se quiera ir a vivir con los McLinder... quizás no le guste la idea de tener un hermanito. Quizás ella prefiera vivir con sus abuelos.**

**Draco me pide otro helado, como adivinando mis pensamientos. En cierta forma, lo hace. No puedo creer cuando nos parecemos, y a la vez que diferentes somos. En cierta forma hemos vivido una vida "trágica". Él casi no me ha hablado de su familia. Me ha dicho que esta en el pasado, y es un pasado que no quiere recordar, así que no insisto mucho. Todos tenemos nuestra parte oculta, y lo que fue muy duro de superar. Para Draco, crecer en una familia donde las muestras de cariño eran nulas, y evitar con todas sus fuerzas ser así. Aunque ahora todo es diferente, yo sé que a Draco aun le da melancolía lo que sucedió en su niñez y adolescencia. Siempre me dice "no dejare que eso le pase a Sheila", y en cierta forma le tenía envidia a Harry, Ron, Hermione, y todo aquel que pudiera ser 'verdaderamente' feliz. Lo principal... los envidiaba porque se tenían entre ellos, y aparte tenían personas que los amaban. Draco se sentía 'solo', su padre solo era para humillarlo, y su madre, un adorno mas en su casa, según me dice él. Me ha comentado de eso, pero prefiero evitar tocar esos temas, a menos que él quiera hacerlo. En mi caso, tener responsabilidades mas allá de mi comprensión a los 17 fue la primera de muchas que se vinieron. La muerte de mi padre los maltratos de los McLinder (aun no lo supero, especialmente como trataron a Andrea), la muerte de Jess... siempre tuve que ser la fuerte, y siempre tuve que ver como sacar adelante las cosas. Quizás no es para tanto (soy quejumbrosa ^^'), pero podía ponerme en el lugar de Draco con una facilidad enorme, y entenderlo. Tal vez por eso estamos juntos. Tal vez por eso nos complementamos tanto.**

**Draco aprieta mi mano, y al levantar la vista, me doy cuenta de que Sheila se aproxima a nosotros. Siento como un nudo en el estomago.**

**- Todo va a estar bien - sonríe Draco.**

**Asentí, sonriendo tímidamente. No sé porque Draco siempre sonreía, aunque a veces no había algo por que hacerlo.**

**Sheila nos mira con cierta duda, lo que hace que me ponga mas nerviosa.**

**- Hola - nos sonríe - ya estoy aquí, solo me falta ir con tía Angelina por una túnica de gala.**

**Sheila toma asiento a un lado de Draco, quedando frente a mi.**

**- ¿Túnica de gala? - Draco frunce el entrecejo - ¿Para que la necesitas?**

**- Bueno, dice tía Angelina que no esta de mas comprarla de una vez, aunque la usare dentro de un año, para el baile de navidad... eso si voy.**

**- ¿Y por que no habrías de ir? - pregunto, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo - te divertirás, y además conocerás muchos chicos ^^.... igual y agarras novio...**

**Creo que mi comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Draco, el cual solo chasquea la lengua.**

**- Sheila esta muy pequeña para eso - aclara - además ningún chico es lo suficientemente valioso para ella, ¿Verdad?**

**Sheila solo sonríe, y asiente.**

**- Y me da mucha flojera el bailar - Sheila suspira - ¿Y de que querían hablarme?**

**Draco y yo intercambiamos miradas.**

**- Bueno, ¿No quieres un helado antes? - cuestiono, creo que Ginny me pego su manía de sobornar a la gente.**

**- Estoy bien - nos sonríe. Creo que sabe mis intenciones _____**

**- ¿Estas nerviosa por empezar el segundo año? - Draco parece evitar el tema también.**

**- No, no tanto. Creo que el primero fue el decisivo, y me gusta mucho Hogwarts, es como mi segundo hogar ^^**

**Draco y yo sonreímos. Esa frase siempre la decía él, al menos a mi.**

**- Que bueno, ¿No tienes problemas con alguna materia? - Draco sigue con su interrogatorio.**

**- Encantamientos, pero no se me dificulta tanto como a Natalia.**

**- ¡Natalia! ¿Donde esta? - pregunto ansiosa.**

**- Se quedo con James y los tíos en la tienda de túnicas - Sheila parece que esta a punto de perder la paciencia con tanta pregunta.  **

**- ¿Sus padres no vinieron con ella? - sigo cuestionando.**

**- No.**

**- Que mal, quería conocerlos.**

**- Bueno, ella me dijo que son personas ocupadas ... creo que tampoco a ella le gusto mucho que no vinieran.**

**- Dile que puede venir a dormir a la casa si gusta.**

**- No podrá, tiene que acompañar a sus padres a una cena.**

**- Ahhh... que mala suerte, ¿No?**

**- Supongo...**

**Draco asiente lentamente. Si, es tiempo de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y decirle todo.... si tan solo pudiera. Hay algo que me detiene, como si al decirle, la fuera a perder para siempre. **

**- Sheila - al ver que no me decido, Draco comienza a hablar - tenemos algo importante que decirte.**

**- Lo imagine, ambos evitan decírmelo, y cambiaron el tema cuando les pregunte que pasaba.**

**- ¡Ay, claro que no! - sonrío nerviosa.**

**- Aja ¬¬ - Sheila me mira desaprobatoriamente.**

**- Bien, Sheila... es que... te tenemos muy buenas noticias.**

**Sheila parece haber temblado ligeramente... o al menos yo así lo percibí.**

**- ¿Que pasa?**

**- Pues... tu mamá.... esta embarazada...**

**Draco y yo esperamos la reacción de Sheila. Yo creí que sería enojo. Draco pensó que alegría. Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando ella suspiro y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.**

**- Que bien, felicidades - nos dice en tono bajo.**

**- ¿No te da gusto? - pregunta Draco.**

**- Claro que si ^^... podrán ser una familia.**

**¿Una familia? ¿A que viene eso? Draco y yo parecemos confundidos.**

**- ¿A que te refieres? - Draco tiene el valor de preguntar. A mi me da miedo la respuesta, si soy sincera.**

**- Los abuelitos McLinder podrán tenerme en su casa - sonríe Sheila, pero es obvio que esta aguantando las ganas de llorar - y quizás si les digo que soy una bruja no... se alteren tanto ^^'... podría visitarlos de vez en cuando, y me gustaría ser niñera de mi primo... ¡Ay, es cierto! Natalia me comento que quizás se podían anular los papeles de la adopción - no cabe duda de que esta niña se parece demasiado a mi ¬_¬ - de seguro los abuelos se quedaran con la tutela... mmm... me pregunto si podré dejar a Piwi suelta por la mansión... de seguro le gustara volar porque esta muy espaciosa...**

**- Sheila - la interrumpe Draco, ya que yo aun sigo sin palabras - ¿De que estas hablando?**

**- Pues... - Sheila tiene los ojos húmedos... mi niña quiere llorar, y la verdad eso me hace sentir peor - tengo que planear mi futuro, ¿No?, ahora que ustedes son una familia, debo buscar la mía, y los abuelitos McLinder...**

**- ¿Quien te dijo que ya no eras parte de ESTA familia? - recalca Draco.**

**- ¡Ay, tío! - Draco y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. ¿¿LE DIJO TIO?? - es obvio que quieran una familia, no te preocupes, además en estos tiempos modernos, tener una familia grande no es apropiado, ¿Verdad? ^^.... ¡Ay, apuesto a que los abuelitos estarán fascinados! **

**Por un momento estoy confusa. Quizás Sheila PREFERIA vivir con los McLinder, y esto lo veía como una especie de "salvación". O quizás solo quiera pretender ser fuerte, cuando por dentro se desmorona. Es muy difícil ver cual opción mas viable. **

**- ¿Acaso prefieres vivir con los McLinder? - al fin me atrevo a preguntar.**

**Sheila me mira por unos momentos, y baja la vista.**

**- P-pues... yo sé que no te agradan por lo que paso con mamá Andrea. Lo entiendo, pero también entiendo su posición. Son educados a la "antigüita" - Sheila suelta una risita, pero su rostro sigue triste, a mi no me engaña ¬.¬.**

**- No me respondiste, ¿Prefieres vivir con los McLinder, si o no?**

**Por unos momentos, un silencio incomodo nos invadió a todos.**

**- Debes saber - habla Draco - que para nosotros ERES NUESTRA HIJA, y te amamos como tal... no cambia nada el hecho de que Alix este embarazada.**

**- Así es - doy un largo respiro - pero tampoco te vamos a impedir elegir lo que quieres hacer. Si tu quieres irte con los McLinder, adelante. Pero hazlo PORQUE QUIERES, y no porque piensas que para nosotros eres una carga, o que nos arrepentimos de haberte adoptado. Para mi, tu eres mi hija, y siempre lo serás. Yo te eduque desde pequeña, yo te vestí y alimente cuando Andrea no pudo hacerlo. Yo te consolé y creo que no hice un mal trabajo al criarte. Pero sabes que siempre tienes opciones, y es tu decisión si te quieres ir... solo queremos tu felicidad... porque te amamos...**

**Sheila parece no soportarlo mas, y se lanza inesperadamente a mis brazos, llorando.**

**- ¡Yo no quiero perder a mi familia, pero pensé que ustedes querían libertad y yo no quería ser la persona que se pusiera en su camino para impedir que eso pasara y entonces...!**

**- Tranquila - sonrío, totalmente aliviada. No sé que hubiera hecho si Sheila hubiera escogido quedarse con los McLinder - somos una familia, y siempre lo seremos...**

**- ¡Si! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! - Sheila irradia de felicidad.**

**- O hermanita - corrige Draco. **

**- ¡Si! ^^**

**- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos? - sugiero - tengo mucha hambre.**

**- ¿Como puedes tener hambre? ¡Si te comiste como 4 helados! - exclama Draco sorprendido.**

**- Fueron tres y medio ¬¬.... y tengo hambre, ahora como por dos, en caso de que no recuerdes.**

**- Además mamá comía por dos incluso antes de estar embarazada - sonríe Sheila.**

**- ¬.¬'.... cállense.**

**Nos reunimos con los demás, y todos vamos a comer, felices. Por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido... y es algo que no le deseo a nadie. Porque aunque no todo es perfecto, si estas con quienes amas, todo será mas llevadero, lo digo por experiencia ^___^**

**********

Just call on me brother when you need a hand 

We all need somebody to lean on 

I just might have a problem that you'd understand 

We all need somebody to lean on 

Lean on me

 When your not strong and 

I'll be your friend 

I'll help you carry on 

For it won't be long ´till I'm going to need 

somebody to lean on

**********

Ron: Apenas si podía creer lo que estaba pasando con mi vida. Apenas años atrás pensé que todo estaba perdido. Que jamás vería a Hermione de nuevo, y que me quedaría soltero por el resto de mi vida. Ahora estamos casados, tenemos una nena preciosa, y todos a nuestro alrededor buscando como ayudarnos. Y aun así no entiendo como termine siendo niñera ¬¬'.

- ¡Papi, quiero dulces! - Eli me mira con sus ojos azules... ¿Quien puede resistirse a esa mirada?

- Creí que tía Hermione dijo que no podías comer dulces antes de la cena - agrega James, sonriendo.

- Es cierto - agrego en tono sensato - ahora estén quietos, que debo trabajar.

- ¿Por qué no nos cuido tía Ginny? - Eli hace un puchero. Eso lo saco a su madre ¬¬ - ella si nos deja comer dulces ^^

- ¿QUÉ? - así que mi hermana era la que los hacia adictos a esas cosas... ya me las arreglaría con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no nos cuido tía Alix? - dice ahora James.

- Porque tenía que ir al doctor, y la acompañaron las tías.

- ¿Y Sheila? ¿Por qué no nos cuido?

- Iba a salir con Natalia y con un chico... niños, por favor, tengo que enviar esto... ¿Como se usa esta cosa?

Estaba frente a una máquina de Fax. Sé que ya debería saber de pe a pa todas estas cosas muggles, pero algunas son complicadas (¡Pues lo son! ¬¬)

- ¿Podemos ir al sótano? - pregunta James - ahí tienen todo lo interesante.

- Si, si - les digo sin ponerles atención.

James toma a Eli de la mano, y se alejan, dejándome con mi lío de enviar un documento importante.

Primero pongo el papel en la ranura... pero no se va. ¿Qué esta mal con esta cosa? Después de muchos intentos, el papel por fin comienza a desaparecer de mi vista.... para volver a aparecer por una ranura abajo. ¬.¬'....

- Tío Ron, ¿Aun no envías eso? - James y Eli me miran con una sonrisa.

- Papi, papi, enconte una tarita... - Eli me muestra la varita de Hermione.

- ¡Mucho cuidado con eso! - les advierto. La última vez que Eli sostuvo una varita, la casa de Alix y Draco tuvo que ser limpiada durante una semana.

- Hace una hora que nos fuimos, tío. Creo que necesitas ayuda.

- Esto es complicado - me defiendo - y no necesito ayuda...

La maquina comienza a hacer un ruido extraño.

- Creo que si necesito ayuda... ¿Quien podrá ayudarme en estos momentos?... Alix no esta en casa, Draco esta trabajando... Harry se fue a Hogwarts.... 

- ¿Sheila? - se aventura James.

- No voy a pedirle a una niña de 12 años que venga en mi auxilio... sería mas vergonzoso de lo que realmente es...

- Esta bien, tío... 

- ¿Podemos comer dulces? - Eli no dejaba ese tema.

- No... ahora quédense quietos, que estoy ocupado... si esta maquina hace ese ruido, solo hay que desconectarla, ¿Verdad?

Desconecto la maquina, y el ruido infernal se acaba. ¡SI! ¡LE HABIA GANADO A LA MAQUINA! ¡Ron Weasley es el mejor! ^_____^

Oh no.... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora el papel ha quedado atorado!... Si la conecto, volvería a hacer ese ruido, si la dejo así, mi trabajo estará arruinado. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió que podía tener todo bajo control?.... ¿Y ahora que quedaba?

- James - suspiro - ¿Cual es el teléfono de tu tía Alix?

James sonríe ampliamente, diciendo que él llamara a Sheila. Genial, ahora soy la burla de mi sobrino de 7 años.

- Papá... - Eli se acerca a mi, y la siento en mis rodillas - ¿Ya no me dejaras comer dulces nunca?

- Podrás comer dulces después de la cena - le sonrío, dándole un beso en la frente - como quisiera que te quedaras así siempre...

- ¡No, yo ya quiero ser gande! - afirma Eli muy feliz.

- Cuando seas grande, querrás ser pequeña otra vez, ya lo verás, princesa.

- Papi...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo comer dulces?

- ¬.¬'... no...

- Listo, dijo que venía para acá - entra James feliz.

- Bien...

Mientras esperamos, les cuento a los niños algo de Quidditch. Parecía que Eli disfrutaba mucho esas pláticas, había sacado mi gusto por el deporte. Hermione prefería que se interesara mas en libros y esas cosas, pero la niña no prestaba mucha atención a ello, y prefería divertirse. Eso lo saco a mi, creo que tendrá mi carácter.

Por fin tocan el timbre, y James corre a abrir como si su vida dependiera de ello. Creo que si quiere mucho a Sheila después de todo Ô.

- ¡Sheila! - James la abraza.

- Hola, Jamie - Sheila cierra la puerta cuidadosamente - ¿Donde esta el desastre?

- ¡Por aquí! - James la toma de la mano para guiarla (es igual de ventajoso que Harry, de seguro es hereditario ¬¬')

- Hola, Eli... ¡Tío Ron! ¿Qué tal el trabajar en casa?

- No tan bien como esperaba ¬¬... que quede claro, no necesito de tu ayuda... solo creí que podías asesorarme con algunas cosas...

- Aja... claro, tío, yo lo entiendo - sonríe Sheila  en forma burlesca (¿Qué tan vergonzoso es esto para ustedes? Porque para mi es mucho ¬¬')

- ¿Podemos comer dulces? - pregunta Eli.

- ¡No! - le repito enojado - y ahora vayan a otra habitación, que tenemos que trabajar.

Sheila se acerca a la maquina, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué la desconectaste, tío?

- Es que... hacia unos ruidos raros...

- Bien... vamos a ver...

Sheila conecta de nuevo la maquina, la cual empieza a resonar por toda la casa.

- Creo que tenías razón - sonríe Sheila.

- ¿Qué lo dudabas? - me molesto - ¿Me ayudas o que?

- Lo primero es...

Sheila aprieta un botón verde.

- No puedes enviar y recibir al mismo tiempo, tío Ron... por eso tu maquina hacia ese ruido extraño.

- ¬¬'..... me equivoque de botón, un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Sheila sigue asesorándome, y aunque no lo crean, le entiendo mas a ella que a Hermione. Es que Hermione se desespera conmigo ¬¬... Sheila tenía alma de maestra.

Los niños habían ido a la cocina, y Eli aun tenía la varita de Hermione.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Eli? - pregunta James, dudoso.

- ¡Buscar dulces, Jamie! - exclama Eli feliz.

- Tío Ron dijo que no... ¿o no?

- Papi no se enojara... ¡Soy su princesa!

- Pues... no sé... 

- ¡Ahí están! ¡En ese bote! ¡Son galletas!

Eli jala una de las sillas de la cocina, subiéndose con dificultad, pero aun así no alcanza el tarro de galletas.

- Jamie...

- Yo tampoco lo alcanzo, Eli, la única seria Sheila o el tío Ron.

- ¡Ya sé!

Eli baja rápidamente del banco, cayendo de un sentón (característico de las mujeres de la familia, por lo que se ve), y toma la varita de Hermione.

- ¡Con esto!

- ¡No, Eli! ¡Podrías lastimarte! - le advierte James.

Pero antes de que James pudiera quitarle la varita, Eli apunta al frasco de galletas. Una luz verde sale de la varita, dándole de lleno al tarro, y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

- ¿¿Qué fue eso?? - me levanto asustado.

- Fue en la cocina - me dice Sheila - ¡Vamos!

Al llegar a la cocina, casi me desmayo. James estaba en el suelo, tratando de cubrir a Eli, la cual aun sostiene la varita de Hermione. Un tarro azul esta hecho pedacitos, y muchas galletas tiradas por toda la cocina.

- ¿¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí?? ¿¿Están bien??

Sheila se acerca a los niños, y yo tomo a Eli para revisar que todo esta bien. Sheila hace lo mismo con James.

- ¿Estas bien, James? - Sheila lo mira preocupada.

- Si... me duele la mano...

Sheila toma delicadamente la mano de James, viendo una pequeña cortada en su palma.

- Te lastimaste... será mejor que te lave esa herida... 

Sheila me mira, y yo asiento lentamente.

- ¿Puedes caminar? - pregunta Sheila.

- Si... eso creo...

- Bien, vamos...

Sheila y James dejan la habitación, y mientras reviso a Eli, mi miedo pasa a enojo total. Le había dicho que no podía comer dulces, y me desobedeció. Le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, y también me desobedeció.

- Papi... - me dice en voz baja.

- Elizabeth - mi voz se vuelve totalmente dura - ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! ¡Tu primo salio herido! 

- Yo solo quería una galleta - solloza Eli. 

Por un momento, todo mi enojo se esfuma totalmente. No podía ser duro con ella. Siempre me ablandaba, y estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaba bien, cuando las palabras de Hermione resonaron en mi cabeza "si no ponemos reglas y nos imponemos como figuras de autoridad, la niña se hará una consentida y entonces será peor"... ella tiene razón. Hoy fue solo esto, ¿Pero que tal si hubieran salido lastimados? Tenía que ser estricto. Tenía que castigarla. ¿¿Pero como?? Hermione parecía no tener problemas con eso, pero yo sentía que mi niña me odiaría por siempre. Y no podía manejarlo. Simplemente no podía.

- Te dije claramente que no podías comer cosas dulces - al fin me decido, y me pongo en mi plan de papá estricto - ¿Por qué no me obedeciste?

- Es que... soy tu princesa.... - me sonríe Eli.

Muy tarde. Ya la había echado a perder. Bueno, si el mal ya estaba hecho, había que aprender a vivir con eso, ¿No? ^____^ 

Si... ya sé que no. Pero realmente me gustaría que esa fuera una opción.

- Aun así me desobedeciste, y por eso estarás castigada.

- ¿¿Castigada?? - Eli parece no creerlo.

- Si... una semana sin postre...

- ¿¿UNA SEMANA?? - Eli me mira con enojo. Creo que nunca me había observado así, por lo que un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo - ¡Tu nunca me castigas!

- ¡Pero me desobedeciste deliberadamente, y tu primo esta herido! - trato de que Eli haga conciencia, pero parece que lo único que logro es que ambos nos enojemos mas - ¡Así que estas castigada, jovencita!

- ¡Ya no te quiero! - Eli se levanta, soltando la varita de Hermione, y se va corriendo a su habitación.

Me quedo de piedra. ¿¿Ya no te quiero?? ¿¿Me había dicho que ya no me quería?? Siento una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué la castigue?... quería convencerme de que era lo correcto, pero sus palabras aun taladraban mi mente: "ya no te quiero"... estaba a punto de subir a quitarle el castigo, cuando me detuve en seco en las escaleras. ¿Qué clase de padre quiero ser? ¿El que deja que sus hijos hagan lo que quieren?

Y entonces recordé que a mi también me castigaron. Y no por eso odio a mis padres. Al contrario... me hicieron la persona que soy ahora. En el futuro, eso era bueno, ¿Verdad?... tenía que convencerme a mi mismo. Eli me odiaría ahora, pero en un futuro me lo agradecería. Claro, un futuro MUUUUY lejano.

Sheila y James bajan las escaleras. James me ve con cierta timidez.

- Lo siento, tío Ron, todo fue mi culpa.

- Claro que no, James - trato de tranquilizarlo - nada fue tu culpa, al contrario, trataste de ayudar a Eli, y eso te lo agradezco mucho.

- ¿Ves? - Sheila le sonríe - te lo dije.

- Sheila, ¿Puedes llevar a James a casa? Tengo que esperar a Hermione, no debe tardar en llegar.

- Claro tío, por cierto, si haces todo como te enseñe, podrás enviar mas documentos sin problemas.

- Si... gracias por ayudarme.

- Fue un placer... llevare a Jamie por un helado, a menos que tenga que estar en casa temprano...

- No, yo le avisare a Ginny... diviértanse.

- Claro... vamos, Jamie.

- Adiós, tío Ron - James me abraza con cierto temor.

- Hasta luego - me despido de los chicos.

James va aun con cierto temor, de seguro por eso Sheila lo quería llevar a tomar un helado. Me preocupaba un poco que se sintiera tan culpable, pero Sheila se encargaría de hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella era la experta en eso (al menos con James... tenía el toque mágico), así que por esa parte estaba tranquilo.

Decidí ponerme a enviar los demás papeles que me hacían falta, y milagrosamente lo logre sin ayuda. Pero aun así seguía sintiéndome mal por lo que había pasado. 

Seguía tentado a ir a levantarle el castigo a Eli, pero mi parte racional siempre me ganaba. 

- ¡Ya llegue! 

¡Al fin! ¡Hermione! ¡Ella sabría que hacer!

- ¿¿Por qué te tardaste?? - le pregunto, ansioso.

- El doctor se retraso... ¡Pero adivina! ¡Alix tendrá un niño! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Tendrá la parejita!

- ¿¿Un niño?? - de momento se me olvida la crisis familiar - eso sorprenderá a Draco, él pensó que sería niña.

- Si, pero Alix ya tenía el presentimiento de que sería niño... ¿Y Eli?

De repente me llegan todos los recuerdos de lo sucedió.

- Hermione... nuestra hija me odia...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si, me odia, y ahora buscara un rebelde sin causa para fugarse con él para hacerme sentir miserable porque le arruine la vida!

- Ron... cálmate... - me pide Hermione - Eli solo tiene 3 años...

- ¡Tres y tres cuartos!

- Bueno, bueno... - Hermione me toma de la mano, y me lleva al comedor para calmarme - el caso es que dudo que encuentre a algún rebelde, ¿Quieres explicarme que paso?

Le digo con sumo detalle todo. Primero parecía enojada, pero después sonríe.

- ¿James esta bien? - me pregunta un poco preocupada.

- Si, Sheila lo llevo por un helado para calmarlo... lo que me recuerda que tengo que avisarle a Ginny...

- Yo lo haré - me dice - tu tienes que hablar con tu hija.

- ¡Pero yo no...!

- Nada, Ron. Debes hacerle entender que lo que hizo no esta bien.

- Dijo que ya no me quería, Hermione. Mi hija ya no me quiere...

- ¡Ay, Ron! Solo esta molesta. No significo nada. Ve a hablar con ella, y todo esto se hubiera evitado si me pusieras atención cuando te explico como usar cosas muggles.

- ¡Tu te desesperas!

- ¡Tu no me pones atención!

- ¡Pues tu me gritas!

- Basta - Hermione frunce el entrecejo - no te escaparas de esto. Ve a hablar con Eli, mientras yo le aviso a Ginny y limpio la cocina.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¬¬... ¡VE!

No tengo muchas opciones, ¿Verdad? Lentamente subo los escalones, y al llegar al cuarto de Eli, doy un largo respiro. Tengo que ser valiente. Toco delicadamente.

- ¡VETE! - me grita ella, lo que hace que me de un vuelco en el estomago.

Abro la puerta, pasando a la habitación y sentándome a un lado de ella. Eli me da la espalda, reiterándome su enojo.

- Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso - eso me sonó mas a un discurso de Hermione.

- ¡Me castigaste! - Eli me replica.

- ¡Porque me desobedeciste!

Me doy cuenta de que Eli y yo somos muy parecidos (por no decir iguales). Ambos debemos tener la razón. Con razón Hermione "chocaba" tanto con ella. Era como discutir con una versión pequeña de mi mismo.

- Eli - le digo calmadamente - ¿Acaso querías que James se lastimara? Pudo haberle pasado algo grave, y no solo la herida en su mano.

- No... no quería que se pusiera tiste...

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

- Solo quería un dulce...

- No puedes comer cosas dulces antes de la cena - repito automáticamente - esa es la regla, y sabes que debes obedecerla... No puedes tener siempre lo que quieres, y ahora pudiste lastimarte o lastimar a tu primo, fue peligroso... y por eso debes aprender que si te ponemos reglas, es por tu bien... ¿Entiendes?

Eli me mira de reojo, pero finalmente se decide y se voltea para quedar frente a mi.

- Lo siento - dice en voz baja.

- Esta bien... pero por eso estarás castigada, para que aprendas de ese error... 

Eli asiente, y me mira con tristeza. Bueno... al menos ya me mira, algo es algo.

- Papi... ¿Ya no soy tu princesa?

Le doy una enorme sonrisa.

- Siempre serás mi princesa, pero hasta las lindas como tu, deben aprender que no esta bien desobedecer a sus padres...

- Esta bien - suspira ella, sonriendo - papi, no es cierto... si te quiero...

Eli me abraza, y eso me regresa el alma al cuerpo. Creo que Hermione tenía razón, solo estaba molesta. 

Fue la primera vez que tuve que ponerme "estricto" con Eli, pero no la ultima. Como dije, el haber sacado mi carácter no fue del todo bueno, pero aprendimos a sobrellevarlo, y además me di cuenta de que no solo Hermione puede manejar situaciones estresantes... también puedo ser figura de autoridad ^^.... aunque no me gustaba mucho, prefiero ser el papá consentidor. Supongo que no se puede todo en esta vida, ¿Cierto?

Eli bajo a cenar, y todo siguió normal. Hermione no menciono el incidente, y tampoco dijo nada cuando no le di postre a Eli. "Tu la regañaste, así que eso se queda entre ustedes dos", me dijo después. Tiene razón, pero también note el apoyo que me dio cuando Eli trato de que ella intercediera conmigo para bajarle el castigo. No funciono, pero como es igual a mi, tenía que intentarlo.

**********

Lean on....

**_*Sheila Malfoy McLester... _****_Lean on me.... 20 de Agosto*_**

Notas de la autora:

Mucho Full House para mi ¬¬… oki, faltan pocos capítulos (3, si mal no recuerdo), así que no se desesperen ^^


	32. Recuerdos: Abrazando el pasado Octava P...

**Capítulo 32: "Recuerdos: Abrazando el pasado" - Octava parte - **

*********

_Draco: El inicio del segundo año de Sheila en Hogwarts fue demasiado tranquilo, para mi gusto. Pensé que tendríamos demasiadas complicaciones por el hecho de que no veríamos muy seguido a Alix, pero todo resulto muy fácil, en parte porque ella nos dio la seguridad que necesitábamos para dejarla sin remordimiento. _

_Aun así, seguía un poco... ¿Como decirlo?... aprehensivo... si, creo que esa es la palabra. Iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo varón... pensé que iba a ser niña... es mas complicado de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. _

_¿Por qué?... bueno... si era niña, tenía un camino recorrido. Sheila es genial, y aunque no merezco el premio al padre del año, me defiendo. Pero jamás me imagine siendo padre de un niño. Me asusta la idea. Me asusta, porque tengo miedo de llegar a ser como MI propio padre. Es el ejemplo que tuve, y si me llego a equivocar, y hago a mi hijo sentir igual a como mi padre me hacía sentir a mi... Jamás me lo perdonaría._

_¿Como puedo educar a un hijo, si yo mismo tuve demasiado sufrimiento en mi juventud?... Alix insistía en que no debía atormentarme por eso, pero es difícil... realmente difícil. Mi padre era mi figura de autoridad. Era mi "ídolo", mi "imagen ideal"... le temía, y mucho. Hacía lo que me pedía sin chistar, y siempre trataba de complacerlo. Pero eso era porque me daba temor desobedecerlo... no porque lo respetara, o lo amara. Cuando paso todo el asunto de los mortifagos, y mis padres murieron... me sentí aliviado. Me remuerde un poco, pero sentía que era libre. Que podía ser QUIEN YO QUERIA SER, y no quien ellos querían que yo llegara a ser. ¡Claro que me dolió!... pero fue un dolor muy vago... muy difícil incluso de percibir. Aun así, eran mis padres, y jamás les hubiera deseado lo que les paso. _

_De cualquier modo ese miedo siempre vivió en mi. De llegar a ser como ellos. De formar una familia igual a la de ellos. Fría, distante, sin conocernos realmente. Me equivoque, y tengo una familia maravillosa... pero ahora que viene un nuevo integrante, el temor de nuevo me invade. Es solo que no quiero llegar a ser como mi padre, y en ocasiones me parece que no es tanto de que yo quiera... sino de la influencia tan fuerte que tuvo en mi._

_Unos leves golpes me interrumpen de mis pensamientos. Era Diciembre, estábamos a punto de salir de vacaciones, por lo que era común que vinieran estudiantes a tratar de convencerme de cambiarles las notas que ya había otorgado. Difícil de creerlo, pero pociones era la materia mas odiada por la mayoría de los alumnos. Llegué a la conclusión que no era tanto por el profesor que la diera... o quizás si. _

_- Adelante - conteste, viendo que estaba divagando._

_Ni siquiera levanto mi vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Pretendo estar acomodando papeles, eso le da mas importancia a mi clásico discurso de "no cambiare su nota" que daba cada día._

_- ¿Estas muy ocupado, papá? - escucho la vocecita de Sheila, que se sentó frente a mi._

_Levanto mi mirada, con una sonrisa._

_- ¿No se te paso la hora de dormir, señorita?_

_- No tenía sueño - se encoge de hombros - además quería hablar contigo, pero siempre estas con estudiantes... estoy a punto de ponerme celosa - me sonríe._

_- ¿Qué puedo decir? - me encojo de hombros - soy el profesor mas popular de Hogwarts._

_- También el que pone las notas mas bajas._

_- Quizás sea eso - suspiro - ¿Ya cenaste?_

_- Estaba tan entretenida leyendo sobre las materias optativas del próximo curso, que llegue demasiado tarde._

_- Eso imagine cuando te vi con la profesora Belrmar...¿Ya tienes alguna de tu gusto?_

_- ¡SI! Creo que me quedare con "Preparación para aurores"_

_Frunzo el entrecejo. ¿Mi hija, un auror? Era un trabajo demasiado peligroso, aun cuando los tiempos de Voldemort ya no existieran, los mortifagos aun siguen por ahí._

_- Sabía que harías eso - suspira Sheila, y me recuerda tanto a Alix, que no puedo evitar sonreír - pero por algo nos preparan desde Hogwarts, ¿No lo crees? Además es muy interesante. El tío Harry y el tío Ron hubieran sido aurores... pero cada uno se decidió por otra cosa._

_Me levanto, y salgo del despacho por unos momentos, dejando a Sheila confundida.  Voy con los elfos domésticos para pedirles algo de comer, si como profesor soy estricto, como padre, creo que soy todo lo contrario (claro que no llego a los extremos de Ron... ayuda que Sheila ya es grande ^^U)._

_- Toma - le acerco a Sheila una bandeja con un poco de comida - no esta bien que te quedes sin cenar._

_- ¡Gracias! - la sonrisa de Sheila me llena de gusto._

_- Pronto regresaremos a casa - no puedo evitar ver una fotografía de Alix, que esta cuidadosamente colocada en mi escritorio. Su sonrisa siempre me animaba._

_- Si... papá... pronto nacerá Sammy, ¿Verdad? _

_Doy un respingo. Habíamos decidido llamar a nuestro hijo "Samuel", pero no entiendo la razón por la que Sheila sacaba el tema._

_- Si, tuvimos suerte, estaremos de vacaciones y podremos acompañar a tu mamá..._

_- ¿Es cierto que tomaras el resto del año escolar de descanso?_

_Alix ¬¬. Habíamos quedado de decirle a Sheila la noticia juntos, pero parece que no pudo aguantarse._

_- Si... tu mamá necesitara ayuda con el bebé... y el profesor Potter me suplirá._

_- Quiero quedarme también._

_- No - respondo tajante - tu educación es primero. Entiendo que extrañaras a tu hermano, pero Hogwarts es parte de tu vida ahora... y parte importante._

_Sheila baja la mirada, molesta. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso le gustaba admitirlo. Comienza a jugar con el tenedor, como dudando entre decirme algo o no. Conozco esos gestos, y tengo curiosidad, pero prefiero esperar._

_- ¿Sabes? - ella levanta la mirada, posando sus ojos castaños en los míos - creo que eres un padre maravilloso... Y te quiero._

_De momento no sé que hacer. Mi primera reacción, como siempre, es sonrojarme. Después extrañarme... ¿A que venía eso?... pero de repente me inundo un sentimiento de felicidad que quisiera que nunca se esfumara. Quería gritar, quería llorar... quería que todos supieran el excelente padre que era, que mi hija me había dicho las palabras que todo padre espera escuchar._

_Pero en lugar de hacer todo eso, trato de calmarme. No era bueno demostrando mis sentimientos... todavía. Aunque estuviera explotando de felicidad, se me había educado a no mostrarlo... símbolo de debilidad, o así me lo habían inculcado... era difícil deshacerse de todo eso._

_- Yo también - es todo lo que puedo contestar._

_Sheila da una risita. No sé si es porque esperaba en mi esa reacción, o porque no la esperaba, y eso le causa gracia._

_- Y Sammy pensara lo mismo. Lo educaras y serás el mejor padre para nosotros, ya lo verás._

_¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía lo que me atormentaba cada día desde que supe que sería niño? ¿Como puede saberlo? O quizás... solo quería darme confianza... lo que sea, funciono. Mis dudas se esfumaron, y ahora solo estaba ansioso de tener a ese niño en mis brazos... y comenzar a ser lo contrario de lo que mi padre fue conmigo. No se repetirá la historia... no DEJARE que eso pase._

_- Eso espero - ciertamente mi voz ya mostraba mas seguridad._

_Ambos quedamos en silencio de nuevo._

_- Te he visto platicar mucho con Michael Hewler...- había esperado mucho para preguntarle a Sheila sobre este muchachito, y creo que ahora es el momento adecuado._

_- Ah... si - Sheila se sonroja, comprobando mis sospechas. Le gustaba ese... muchacho._

_Sheila sigue tan sonrojada, que prefiero esperar un poco para seguir mi interrogatorio. No me agradaba, si tengo que confesarlo. Era de la familia Hewler, lo que significaba problemas. Tenía relación con los Gwendi, lo que aumentaba el pronostico de que fuera un idiota. Pero tenia que ser objetivo. Así como muchos me juzgaron a mi de "idiota", quizás pase igual con este niño. Es solo que no quiero ver a mi niña sufriendo por ese. Si llegara a pasar eso, no sé de que sería capaz. _

_- Solo somos amigos - me contesta al fin Sheila._

_- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por eso los veo platicando diario?_

_- ¡Papá, si no te conociera bien, diría que me espías! - Sheila luce un asombro de lo mas fingido. No sé como dice que es buena actriz ¬¬._

_- No se molestan en esconderse exactamente... ¿Novio?_

_- Aun no._

_- ¿Planes de que lo sea?_

_- Mmmm... quizás... todo va muy bien..._

_- ¿Te ha besado?_

_- ¡PAPÁ! - Sheila se vuelve a sonrojar._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Me preocupan tus intereses!_

_- No, aun no me besa. Y no lo hará, hasta que seamos novios._

_- Estas muy ilusionada con él, ¿Verdad?_

_- Pues... es genial, y es tan lindo... hasta me defendió una vez de Isabella... No se parece en nada a ella, no entiendo como son familia._

_Ese argumento me elimina. Es cierto, no se debe juzgar sin conocer, y si Sheila dice que este muchacho la respeta y la defiende, entonces solo me queda estar al pendiente de que no la lastime. Me daba un mal presentimiento, pero por lo general me equivoco en mis corazonadas, así que no le doy mucha importancia._

_- ¡Draco... DRACOOOO!_

_Sheila y yo volteamos sobresaltados a la chimenea, donde la cabeza de Alix aparece con cierta angustia._

_- ¡Hola, cariño! - me acerco a la chimenea - veo que ya aprendiste a usar este método, mejor, así no seré yo el que..._

_- ¡Cállate y escucha! - me interrumpe Alix de forma brusca - ¡ROMPI FUENTE Y NO HAY NADIE QUE ME LLEVE AL HOSPITAL, Y NO PUEDO CONDUCIR PORQUE ME DUELE MUCHO, Y NO SÉ QUE HACER, AYUDAME, AYUDAME, AYUDAME!_

_Toda mi alegría se esfuma, convirtiéndose en un nerviosismo inexplicable._

_- ¡¡Voy para allá con polvos Flu!! ¡Sheila, avísale a Harry!_

_- ¡TU NO SABES CONDUCIR! - Alix me grita molesta - ¡NECESITO ALGUIEN QUE ME LLEVE DE FORMA NORMAL AL HOSPITAL!_

_- ¿Donde están todos cuando los necesitamos? - mi angustia pasa a desesperación - ¿Y un taxi?_

_- ¡NECESITO AYUDA DESDE AQUI! - veo que Alix se dobla de dolor - ¡No sé que hacer!_

_- Mamá... - Sheila parece dudosa - quizás debas llamar... a Kyle..._

_¿Kyle? ¿Quien es ese?... ¡MOMENTO, MOMENTO, MOMENTO! Me vienen amargos recuerdos, ¿Acaso Sheila se refería al mismo Kyle que conocimos cuando Hermione tuvo a su bebé? ¿¿A DON MUSCULOS??_

_- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Nos veremos en el hospital..._

_- ¡Espera, Alix...!_

_- Tu hijo no PUEDE esperar, amor, alcanzame en el hospital._

_- ¡Pero...!_

_El rostro de Alix va desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando solo fuego en la chimenea. Aun sigo con emociones encontradas. ¡¡VOY A SER PADRE!! Pero ¿¿POR QUE PEDIRLE AYUDA A DON MUSCULOS??_

_- Papá... ¿Iras a avisarle a tío Harry? - Sheila, al notar que sigo con mi vista en el fuego, me interrumpe._

_- Vamos, tu también vendrás... _

_Camino sin darme cuenta siquiera que Sheila me guía de la mano. No puedo salir de mi estupor._

_- ¡Ah, claro, no te preocupes, Sheila, solo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones, puedes irte antes!_

_La voz de Harry me saca de mis pensamientos sobre como asesinar a don Músculos con alguna maldición imperdonable._

_- Draco, ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- No me pasa nada, vamonos Sheila ¬¬_

_- Kyle llevara a mamá al hospital - aclara Sheila._

_- Ahhh... - ese tono en Harry no me gusta - es eso... iremos a visitar a Alix dentro de poco. ¡Mucha suerte!_

_- Mmmp....._

_- Iremos a casa, y de ahí al hospital... Adiós, tío, y gracias ^^_

_La duda me embargaba... ¿Como es que Alix estaba en contacto con ESE?... Sheila debía saber, la interrogare._

_- Sheila... ¡Hey!... ¿Donde estamos?_

_- En el taxi, camino al hospital. Papá, estas en la luna. Desde que mamá se despidió, ni siquiera notaste que te tuve que tomar de la mano para viajar con polvos Flu, y que te subí al taxi como si fueras un muñeco... no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos..._

_Frunzo el entrecejo. Ahora mi hija me dirigía en esta vida. Aun me carcome que OTRO TIPEJO IDIOTA ESTE CON MI MUJER EN MI LUGAR... debería ser yo ¬_¬... _

_- ¿Y COMO ES QUE SIGUEN EN CONTACTO?_

_- Pues mamá se lo encontró poco antes de que entráramos a la escuela - explica Sheila._

_La observo, confundido._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tu preguntaste que como es que siguen en contacto..._

_- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Ô._

_- Si, papá... - Sheila da una risita burlesca ¬¬ - ¿Quieres que siga explicando?_

_Que pregunta tan obvia ¬¬X... igual a su madre, sin duda alguna._

_- ... Se pusieron a recordar sobre su fugaz encuentro - Sheila interpreta mi silencio como un "continua" - mamá le platico que estaba casada y que ya tenía una familia. Al preguntarle sobre... bueno, pues sobre ti, mamá le explico que tu viajabas mucho por tu trabajo, y Kyle le reitero que si necesitaba algo, podía llamarlo. Como amigos. Ahora lo necesitaba, así que lo llamo... no estarás celoso, ¿O si?_

_- ¿YO? ¡Ay, por favor! - chasqueo la lengua - ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Porque un perfecto extraño esta llevando en estos momentos a mi esposa embarazada al hospital? ¡Que tontería!_

_- Mmmm... papá, asimílalo. Lo necesitaba._

_- ¬¬.... _

_Por suerte llegamos al hospital antes de que sigamos con la discusión. Entro corriendo, y una enfermera me detiene._

_- ¿A donde cree que va?_

_- ¡Mi esposa va a tener un bebé! ¡Suélteme!_

_- Alix Malfoy - Sheila dice detrás de mi._

_- ¡Ah, si! ¡Recién llego, debe estar en el área de maternidad, segundo piso! Su esposo es muy amable, incluso la cargo hasta su cama debido a que no teníamos una silla movible disponible..._

_- ¡¡YO SOY SU ESPOSO!! - me sobresalto. ¡Yo debería ser quien se llevara el crédito por eso!_

_- Ah - la enfermera me mira de arriba a abajo - bueno, la ubicaran fácilmente._

_Me alejo totalmente molesto. Idiota ¬¬'.... lo que faltaba es que el niño se pareciera a él, y entonces si ¬___¬'. Sheila me sigue con una sonrisa, sabe lo que estoy pensando._

_Al llegar a la sala de espera, visualizo a un tipejo que reconozco enseguida._

_- Hola, Kyle ^^ - Sheila saluda._

_- ¡Sheila! - el idiota se levanta, abrazando a Sheila. ¿Y POR QUE ABRAZA A MI HIJA? ¬¬X - la acaban de pasar a un quirófano, pronto nacerá el niño._

_- EJEMMMMMMMMMM - tengo que hacerme notar ¬¬_

_- Ah, mira, él es mi papá.... Draco Malfoy..._

_- ¡Gusto en conocerlo! - el tipejo me extiende su mano, que tomo de mala gana._

_- Si, si.... _

_- Puede ponerse bata y prepararse para acompañarla. Estoy seguro de que Alix lo espera ansiosa..._

_Me extraña el tono de voz de este tipo. Lo observo con duda._

_- No paro de hablar de usted en todo el camino - sigue diciéndome con voz apagada - lo ama mucho... espero que todo salga bien._

_Mi enojo anterior se esfuma. Pobre tipo, esta enamorado de Alix, pero se ha resignado de que ya me tiene a mi (y que ni intente nada ¬¬)... siento pena por él. _

_- Me quedare con Kyle - dice Sheila - tu pasa con mamá._

_- Si..._

_Obedezco, aun un poco aturdido, y paso sin saber lo que me espera._

_- ¡DRACO!_

_Alix esta en una cama, al parecer en el peor sufrimiento de su vida._

_- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Tranquila!_

_- ¿¿¿QUE RAYOS HACIAS QUE NO ENTRABAS???_

_- ¡Me encontré a Kyle! - momento... eso no es justificación ¬¬ - ¿Como te sientes?_

_- ¿¿COMO CREES TU??... _

_- ¡¡Llego la hora, señora Malfoy, debe pujar!!_

_- ¡No, no quiero pujar, me va a doler!_

_- Cariño, debes hacerlo - trato de escucharme lo mas convincente que puedo._

_- ¡NO TENGO QUE HACER NADA QUE NO QUIERO, ESTA EN MIS DERECHOS COMO SER HUMANO, YO SOY FELIZ ASÍ, SAMMY ES FELIZ ASI... NO VOY A PUJAR!_

_- ¡Viene el bebé!_

_Todo de aquí se vuelve confuso. Alix grita de manera tan desgarradora, que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es sostener su mano y besarla en la frente para calmarla (no es que me este haciendo mucho caso)._

_Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso.... el llanto de un bebé nos llena de alegría tanto a Alix como a mi, y me doy cuenta de cuanto la amo. Creo que jamás había tenido tanta felicidad en mi vida._

_- Felicidades, papas... es un niño..._

_El doctor me acerca a una pequeña figurita que aun llora desconsoladamente._

_- Alix..._

_- Es hermoso - dice ella con una sonrisa._

_- Es perfecto - es todo lo que puedo contestar, aun inundado con el sentimiento de la emoción._

_Ron tenía razón. No hay emoción comparable con la de ser padre... Ya lo había pasado cuando Sheila me dijo por primera vez "pap"... y ahora, que veo este pequeño en mis brazos... tan indefenso... me esforzaría por ser el mejor de los padres. Sheila y Samuel no tendrán queja de mi, lo prometo._

_No me separo de Alix en ningún momento. Poco después la trasladan a una habitación, y nos llevan a Sammy. Sheila esta fascinada, y explico que Kyle ya se había retirado... y esta vez, fue para jamás volvernos a encontrar. Le agradezco que estuviera ahí para ayudar a mi esposa, pero le agradezco mas que entendiera que Alix ya tenía una familia... y que él no entraba en ella (y mas le vale que lo entendiera ¬¬). _

_Recibimos la visita de todos poco después. Ginny había llevado a James con el doctor (tenía tos o algo asi ¬¬), Hermione estaba en la presentación de otro de sus libros, y Ron en el ministerio, que jamás supo como pasar la llamada de Alix a su línea personal (jamás había conocido a alguien que no pudiera retener como utilizar un aparato después de tantas explicaciones ¬¬')... vaya, hasta los señores McLinder estaban de viaje. _

_Aun así, todo fue perfecto. Samuel Malfoy McLester venía a completar nuestra felicidad. Sus ojos grisáceos y su cabello castaño oscuro nos mostró que era el producto del amor entre Alix y yo... y lo que nos uniría mucho mas de lo que imaginábamos._

*********

*********

**James: El tercer curso empezaba, y me ponía mas ansioso. Pronto podría ir yo también a Hogwarts, y estar con Sheila ^^. Aunque solo sería por un año, pero de seguro sería muy divertido.**

**- Vamos, James, no te quedes atrás - me dice ella.**

**Ahora ya íbamos solos al callejón Diagon. Tía Alix y tío Draco se habían quedado con Sammy (estaba un poco resfriado), y tía Hermione debía cuidarse. Estaba embarazada de nuevo, y ya sabíamos que iba a ser un niño... la parejita, como decía el tío Ron emocionado. Mi papá tenía trabajo atrasado, y mamá estaba cuidando a la tía Hermione.**

**Por mi no había inconveniente, me encantaba salir con Sheila. Ella tenía ya 13 años, y era "responsable". A mis 8 años, era difícil no dejar que me embargara la emoción de que ya me tratara como un niño grande (a mi alrededor me trataban como un bebito, especialmente mamá, pero Sheila siempre me hablaba como si fuera alguien grande)**

**- ¡Ay, necesito un libro! ¡Lo había olvidado!**

**- Pero si ya habíamos llegado a la librería - me quejo - tengo hambre.**

**- Es que tomare "Preparación para aurores" como optativa este año, y se me olvido ^^'**

**Me habían dicho que esa materia era un poco "riesgosa"**

**- ¿Y estarás bien?**

**- Claro, el profesor es muy amable... al menos así se ve, es muy joven, creo que tiene 23 años...**

**Frunzo el entrecejo. ¿Hasta la edad del profesor sabía?**

**- Puedes esperar aquí, James, ya sabes como esta la librería, y no te gusta mucho que te estén empujando.**

**Sonrío. Sheila siempre piensa en mi bienestar.**

**- Esta bien.**

**- ¡No tardare! Quédate aquí, para que pueda verte desde la librería.**

**- Si, _mam_ - le digo en tono divertido.**

**- Ja, ja - responde sarcástica.**

**La veo desaparecer entre la multitud que esta apiñada en la librería. No entiendo como pueden siquiera respirar con todo ese gentío.**

**Comienzo a impacientarme, Sheila tardaba, pero esperaría un poco antes de ponerme paranoico (ella siempre decía que tendía a exagerar todo, pero ella me pone el ejemplo ¬¬')**

**Noto que alguien me observa. Un hombre de mediana edad y ojos oscuros no me quita la vista, lo cual empieza a impacientarme.**

**- ¡Listo, James, vamonos!**

**Sheila se acerca a mi, pero el hombre que me miraba también se acerca.**

**- Disculpa mi impertinencia, ¿Tu eres el hijo de Harry Potter?**

**Sheila se pone frente a mi, como si me fuera a atacar o algo así. No entendí su actitud hasta mucho después.**

**- Si - le contesto con timidez.**

**- Lo sabía. Tus ojos... igual a los de tu padre... igual a los de Liliana Evans.**

**Sabía que ese era el nombre de mi abuela... pero que papá jamás pudo conocerla, ya que murió poco después de que él nació en un accidente, con mi abuelito.**

**- Disculpe, señor, pero tenemos prisa - Sheila se pone tensa, y no me agrada.**

**- ¿Y tu quien eres? - el hombre la escudriña de pies a cabeza - ahhh... la obra de caridad del profesor Malfoy.... la hija de _muggles_... **

**El hombre mira con desprecio a Sheila, y eso me enfurece. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quien se creía para decirle esas cosas?**

**- Muy educado de su parte - responde Sheila secamente - vamonos, James.**

**Sheila me toma de la mano para alejarnos.**

**- Debes pensar que tu padre es un héroe - me dice el hombre en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchemos - cuando en realidad solo tuvo suerte, y de cualquier modo sigue siendo un asesino...**

**¿Qué? ¿Un asesino? ¿Por qué ese hombre decía eso? ¿¿Qué pasaba??... me sentía confundido. Sheila reacciono mas rápido, sacando su varita.**

**- Le recomiendo que cuide sus palabras, _señor_ ... si vuelve a molestar a James, tendré que informarle a su padre... después de todo, con todo lo que ha dicho, apuesto a que muere por decírselo frente a frente, ¿No?... ¿O será que le tiene miedo al HEROE Harry Potter?**

**El hombre aprieta los puños, pero no contesta. Debido a que Sheila lo dijo en voz mas alta que él, todos voltean, y parece que eso no le conviene.**

**- Maldita _sangre sucia_ - murmura, alejándose.**

**Nuestra primera visita solos al callejón Diagon se había convertido en un fiasco. Las palabras de ese hombre aun retumbaban en mi mente "_y de cualquier modo sigue siendo un asesino"_... ¿Por qué?... ¿Mi papá... había matado a alguien?**

**- ¿Qué tal si comemos aquí? - sugiere Sheila.**

**- No tengo hambre - no mentía. Se me había quitado después de ese encuentro.**

**- No tienes opción - me sonríe - eres mío estas 24 horas.**

**Sheila me guiña un ojo, y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. Después de todo ese tipo la había insultado, y aun así conservo su dignidad y seguía tan alegre como siempre. Algo que le admiraba.**

**Nos sentamos en uno de los lugares mas alejados. Se veía muy lindo, por la ambientación nocturna (siempre comíamos aquí en familia, aunque era mas concurrido por parejas). Quizás era solo yo, pero cuando estábamos juntos, Sheila y yo parecíamos adultos pequeños... y de repente nos salía lo "niños"... era muy divertido.**

**Una vez que ordenamos, no puedo evitar mirar a Sheila con duda.**

**- ¿Papá mato a alguien? - bien, no me llevare el premio al mas sutil, pero debía saber.**

**- James, no soy la mas adecuada para hablarte de esto... quizás debas esperar a hablar con el tío Harry.**

**- ¿Entonces eso es un si?**

**Sheila solo desvía su mirada.**

**- ¿Así que ese señor tenía razón? ¿Todos consideran a mi padre un héroe, cuando en realidad es un asesino?**

**Sheila frunce el entrecejo, molesta, pero poco a poco cambia su gesto a uno de comprensión, y suspira.**

**- James... ¿Recuerdas cuando tomaste mi álbum fotográfico?**

**- Si... - luzco confundido, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con mi padre y su pasado que ya no comenzaba a gustarme? - ¿Y?**

**- Bueno, yo creí que lo habías perdido, ¿Y que fue lo que hice?**

**- Le dijiste a mis papas.**

**- ¿Qué hicieron ellos?**

**- Me regañaron....**

**Ahora estábamos peor que antes. Me hizo recordar algo que me desagradaba en sobremanera. Solo había tomado el álbum de Sheila para adornarlo por su cumpleaños, pero mis papas me regañaron sin escucharme. Quizás porque no les quise explicar, para no arruinar la sorpresa. Después me pidieron una disculpa, y me dijeron que podía confiar en ellos para lo que sea.**

**- ¿Y acaso te gusto eso? ¿No te molesto haber sido juzgado sin explicar tus razones para tomarlo?**

**- ¡Esto no es lo mismo! - me enojo.**

**- ¡Claro que si! - Sheila levanta su voz para opacar la mía - Estas juzgando a tu papá sin saber sus verdaderas razones. Así como tu tuviste la oportunidad de explicar tus motivos, creo que no eres nadie para sacar conclusiones de algo en lo que no tienes conocimiento. Solo porque un idiota viene y te dice algo, no significa que vas a creerlo, ¿Verdad?... habla con el tío, y después de eso, veamos si todavía sigues pensando de esa forma tan tonta como hace unos momentos.**

**Nos quedamos en un pesado silencio. No puedo evitar que todo el enojo que tenía se me bajara de nuevo. Sheila tenía razón. No soy nadie para juzgar a mi padre... además él siempre ha sido mi modelo a seguir, mi héroe personal.... me ha enseñado a respetar a todos, y a conocer siempre a las personas antes de juzgarlas. Es hora de seguir su ejemplo.**

**- No es para que te enojes - sonrío a Sheila, dándole a entender que al fin capte su mensaje.**

**- Eres aun pequeño, Jamie- me dice ella mostrándome su dulce mirada - pero eres mucho mas maduro que muchos niños de tu edad... eso es algo muy bueno, y en parte es por la influencia del tío Harry... Ya verás que cuando hablen, te sentirás mucho mejor.**

**Hacía tiempo que no me llamaba _Jamie_... sonrío. Tiene razón... debo hablar con mi papá en definitiva.**

**- Esto se ve delicioso - Sheila se saborea. Nos había llevado ya la comida.**

**- Oye, creí que no dejaban pasar a niños a restaurantes.**

**- Ay, solo le dije que venía de parte de la tía Hermione... ella y el tío Ron vienen seguido. Además ya tengo 13, así que estoy en el promedio ^^**

**- ¿Les dijiste que nos alcanzarían aquí? **

**- Si -____-'.... era la única forma de que nos dejaran entrar.**

**No puedo evitar el reírme.**

**- Oye, ¿Qué crees? ¡Natalia y John ya son novios! - Sheila parece estar contando una noticia sorprendente.**

**- ¿De verdad? - me sorprendo. Con razón Natalia casi no había visitado a Sheila este verano.**

**- Si ^^.... te dije, mis planes siempre funcionan.**

**- ¿Desde cuando? ¬¬**

**- Gracioso ¬¬'**

**Sheila sonríe, y seguimos conversando. Ella no nota que hay ocasiones en las que me sonrojo levemente. Sé que muchos dirán "es tan tierno, la quiere como una hermana", pero yo creo que el sentimiento por una hermana es diferente a este. Es decir, a Eli la quiero como a mi hermana pequeña. Con Sheila es diferente. Ella me hace reír, y siempre me hace entrar en razón. Incluso mamá recurre a ella en cuanto a como tratarme cuando ando en momentos "rebeldes". Y hasta ahora, no he visto a alguien que tenga tan linda sonrisa y ojos como los de ella. Le digo a papá que estoy enamorado... así como el tío Ron de la tía Hermione. Así como el tío Draco de la tía Alix. Así como él de mamá.**

**Aun así tenía que hablar con papá... sin saber que esa platica nos acercaría aun mas, y me haría entender que no todo es perfecto en este mundo, como yo pensaba.**

*********

*********

Harry: Habíamos decidido no hablarle a James acerca de lo que había pasado con Voldemort. Al menos no a grandes rasgos, y esperar a que tuviera 10 años, para explicarle todo. Por el momento solo le inventamos que sus abuelos paternos habían muerto en un accidente (lo cual es... 3/4 cierto, ¿No?). Ginny no estaba del todo convencida, pero respeto mis puntos de vista. Es solo que no quería que James supiera todo lo que había sucedido, siendo tan pequeño. Quizás lo hubiera entendido, pero aun así creía que era quitarle inocencia que no debería de desaparecer. Y esa inocencia era la de confiar en los demás, y que no había maldad en nadie.

Cuando Sheila llevo a James después de que había pasado dos días en casa de Draco y Alix, supe que había algo mal. James solo me dirigió un seco "hola", y subió a su habitación, sin mirarme de nuevo siquiera. Ginny también estaba extrañada.

- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto Ginny a Sheila.

- En el callejón Diagon... creo que un mortifago nos molesto...

- ¿Como que crees? - pregunto, tratando de escucharme calmado. El simple hecho de oír la palabra "mortifago" hace que se me crispen los nervios.

- Un hombre se acerco a James, preguntando si era hijo tuyo, tío. Cuando James contesto que si, pude notar algo negro en su brazo... como la marca característica de los mortifagos. Sabes que aunque Voldemort fue derrotado, existen mortifagos... y siguen con su sello para que sean llamados... quise alejar a James antes de que pasara algo, pero el alcanzo a mencionarle que habías asesinado a...

- Entiendo - interrumpo a Sheila - debió ser desagradable... ¿Menciono a Voldemort?

- No... solo dijo que todos te consideraban un héroe, cuando no lo merecías... y soltó su repertorio de groserías hacía mi por ser de sangre _muggle_... eso me comprobó que era mortifago.

- Lo lamento, Sheila, no quería que pasaras por ese momento incomodo.

- No te preocupes, tío... ¿Crees que es la primera vez que me insultan así?... ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando.

- ¿Le hablaste a James sobre... quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado? - Ginny parece un poco asustada.

No podía pedirle que llamara a Voldemort de esta forma cuando toda su vida estuvo acostumbrada a temerle a ese nombre. Pocas veces lo menciono así, y aun cuando ya estaba en el pasado... era difícil olvidar esa vieja costumbre.

- No, tía Ginny, pensé que el mas adecuado era el tío Harry... solo lo calme, pero aun necesita que hables con él.

- Ya veo... - acomodo mis gafas, meditando que hacer.

- Iré a hablar con él - tía Ginny se dirige a las escaleras.

- No - la detengo - iré yo - lo sabía, tendría esta plática con mi hijo tarde o temprano.

Subo lentamente, y veo que Ginny se despide de Sheila, agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho. No me pasa de largo la mirada de esperanza en mi esposa. Ella ansia que James crezca para que se case con Sheila. "Son el uno para el otro"... pero en el fondo sabía que era su elección, por mas que ella quisiera casarlos en estos momentos. Si quedaban juntos, ella sería la mas feliz. Sino... tendría que habituarse a eso.

Entro a la habitación de James, el cual estaba sentado sobre su cama, como si me esperara.

- Tenemos que hablar - le digo en voz suave.

- Lo sé...

Cuando me siento frente a él, me invade un sentimiento de felicidad. Lo que voy a narrarle será muy duro, pero sabrá porque hay tanta gente que me llama héroe, aun sin serlo, o porque otra gente me odia. Al verlo... de verdad se parece tanto a mi. Era delgado, con ojos verdes y cabello negro. Sus lentes que tuvo que empezar a usar desde los dos años eran inevitables. Si no fueran por las pecas que están en sus mejillas, sería una exacta copia de mi mismo. 

- Papá.... - la voz de James me distrae - ¿Vas a platicarme sobre tu pasado?

Asiento lentamente, dando un largo respiro.

- Las cosas que voy a decirte quizás sean un poco... duras... para tu edad... pero ya estas para saberlo... y entenderlo... escúchame, y después sabrás que postura tomar....

Comienzo a narrarle con calma todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida. Desde como crecí engañado hasta los 11 años... hasta como poco a poco tuve que enterarme de la realidad. Y de todas las personas que hicieron sus sacrificios personales para que ahora estuviéramos "en paz". Desde Hermione, que renuncio a quien era, hasta sus abuelos, que me dieron la vida.... todos igual de importantes para mi, y todos igual de valiosos.

Y de repente, al estar con mi relato, me di cuenta de algo. Parte de mi no quería decirle a James todo, por su bondad que había heredado de su madre. Pero creo que la mayor parte es la que no quería RECORDAR lo que había pasado. Ya no quería revivir todo, el sufrimiento, el dolor... Quería dejarlo atrás. Comenzar una nueva vida... con un nuevo futuro. 

Es tonto. Es parte de quien soy. Todo lo que viví... YA ES PARTE DE MI... no puedo borrarlo como si nunca hubiera existido. Así como hubo dolor, hubo alegría. Supe que mis padres me amaban como nunca. Que mi padrino daría todo por mi. Que mis amigos eran verdaderos y se sacrificarían por ayudarme. Y que incluso mis enemigos podían cambiar. Tengo mi vida hecha gracias a lo que paso. Y diciéndoselo a James, es como abrazar de nuevo ese pasado e integrarlo a mi vida. 

Al terminar mi relato, no sé que esperar. Quizás James piense que estoy exagerando, y que me encanta ponerme como protagonista de las cosas. Hermione tenía razón en eso, siempre era la victima, y narrar eso me hizo notar que yo también era un verdadero idiota en ocasiones. 

Por toda respuesta, James solo se acerca a mi, y me abraza fuertemente. Mi hijo había entendido a la perfección todo... me había dado el beneficio de la duda... y comprendió lo que paso. Así como yo lo hice con mi padre cuando me hicieron notar que no era tan bueno como yo creía... pero a final de cuentas era humano. Y yo también.

Al ver el reflejo de James abrazándome, podría jurar que vi el reflejo de mi padre detrás... sonriendo. Igual a mi, solo que con sus ojos azules. Parpadeo, y la imagen desaparece. No sé que habrá sido, pero me hizo sentir muy bien.

En la cena, Ginny noto que James y yo hablábamos con mas soltura de las cosas. Notaba como James me tenía cierta admiración como héroe que todos mencionan. Ahora me tenia confianza... ahora éramos amigos.

No tenía idea que el aceptar mi pasado, también me acercaría a mi hijo... quizás es algo que muchos no tomamos en cuenta. 

*********

_***Sheila Malfoy McLester.... Abrazando el pasado.... 31 de Octubre…***_


	33. Recuerdos: ¿El amor no tiene edad? Nove...

**Capítulo 33: "Recuerdos: ¿El amor no tiene edad?" - Novena parte -******

_Sheila: El tercer curso había comenzado, y papá se había integrado de nuevo como docente. Seis meses de clase con el tío Harry fue divertido, pero extrañaba a papá. Nadie como él para la materia _

_Lo que mas me emocionaba era el hecho de que empezaba con mi materia optativa. de seguro sería muy interesante, y el profesor se ve amable, y es muy carismático. _

_- Ya, Sheila, por fin es viernes - me dice Natalia con una sonrisa boba._

_- Si, ¿Y?_

_- Hazte la que no sabes... por fin tendrás tu clase de "**Preparación para aurores"**... estuviste hablando de eso toda la semana._

_- Bueno, me emociona la clase, ¿Qué puedo hacer?... lo bueno es que me toca antes de la cena, así será mas desestrezante._

_John se acerca a nosotras, y como siempre acostumbraba, toma asiento al lado de Natalia._

_De seguro se pondrían con su platica amorosa, por lo que me desconecto de nuevo. El profesor Ewal se veía un poco reservado, y me daba un poco de miedo que fuera una clase conflictiva por mi personalidad. Pero por algo era el experto... ¿Verdad?_

_- Sheila, ¡Te estoy hablando!_

_Natalia llama mi atención aventándome una uva._

_- ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬... la comida no se desperdicia - la regaño, pareciéndome a mi mamá._

_- Que si ya tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad - me dice en tono de enfado - y no fue desperdicio, digamos que fue por un bien común._

_- ¿Baile de navidad? ¡Pero apenas empezamos el curso! ¿Como quieres que piense en eso?_

_- ¡Deberías! Luego te ganan las prisas... asumo que Hewler no te ha invitado._

_Me sonrojo levemente. Michael y yo nos habíamos convertido en mejores amigos... pero aun no se daba nada._

_- No - contesto al fin - y no tengo prisa, además no sé si iré de cualquier forma._

_- Si quieres puedo presentarte a Diego Rusler... no te quita el ojo en cada partido - John me guiña un ojo._

_- ¿Y para que? - pregunto con cierta ironía - además ya lo conozco, Gryffindor de nuestro curso, seguido me pide mis apuntes de pociones._

_- Eso solo es el pretexto - sonríe John._

_- Déjala, esta embobada con Hewler... Sheila, me gustaría que te fijaras en alguien mas... adecuado para ti._

_Esto comienza a fastidiarme. Es cierto, me daba un poco de envidia el que Natalia tuviera novio. Era envidia de la buena... de querer una relación de respeto y cariño como la que tiene con John. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que estarme emparejando con cualquiera, o que juzgara a Michael de esa forma._

_- Me voy a Pociones - me levanto._

_- No te enojes - me pide Natalia._

_- Entonces respeta mis gustos... cuando me enteré de tus sentimientos hacía John, te ayude sin pensarlo, ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme de la misma forma? _

_Natalia suspira._

_- Tienes razón, lo lamento... es solo que no quiero que te lastime._

_- Agradezco tu interés, pero soy niña grande, podré superarlo... _

_Me alejo de la mesa de Slytherin para dirigirme a las mazmorras._

_- ¡Sheila! _

_Volteo reconociendo la voz de inmediato. Michael se acerca a mi dando grandes zancadas._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Tan temprano a clases?_

_- Quiero ganar lugar al frente - sonrío en forma de broma._

_- Oye... ¿Como esta tu hermano?_

_Me extraña un poco la pregunta... ¿A que venía eso?_

_- Bien... ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_- Es que supe que estuvo enfermo... ojala y ya este mejor..._

_¿Como se había enterado de eso? ¡Si fue en vacaciones!_

_- Ah... bueno, solo fue un resfriado, pero es un niño demasiado fuerte. ¿Y como supiste?_

_- Informantes que tengo por ahí... te vi en el callejón Diagon con un niño..._

_¿Era mi imaginación, o Michael estaba muy al pendiente de mi?_

_- Ahhh... si, es James, el hijo del profesor Potter..._

_- Se parecen muchísimo - se sorprende Michael - parece una versión pequeña del profesor Potter. ¿Y cuantos años tiene?_

_- Tiene 8... _

_- Eres como su hermana mayor, ¿Verdad?_

_- Si, algo así - sonrío - desde pequeño lo cuide, así que me ha tomado mucho cariño. Siempre nos decían que cuando creciéramos, nos íbamos a casar, ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Michael sonríe, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Se ve muy guapo _

_- Sería una lastima - Michael se acerca a mi tomándome de la mano - porque entonces tendría que ser mi rival..._

_Ahora si que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Michael se acerca lentamente a mi, y sus labios están a punto de rozar los míos, cuando me separo bruscamente._

_- Me tengo que ir a pociones - me suelto de la mano de Michael - nos veremos después._

_Me despido ondeando mi mano en el aire, y reanudo mi camino. ¡Esa estuvo cerca! Pero no quiero que intente nada hasta que hablemos claro. Si, me gusta, y él parece que me corresponde... pero nunca me lo ha dicho. Y no me gustaría que jugaran con mis sentimientos._

_El incidente con Michael se esfumo de mi cabeza hasta que Natalia me ofreció una disculpa de nuevo. La entendía, pero era ya un año y medio de la misma cantaleta. Hasta ahora Michael no había hecho nada, así que me parecía justo que bajara un poco la paranoia. _

_El día pasó rápidamente, y llego la hora de mi materia mas esperada del semestre... **preparación para aurores**._

_Con excesiva puntualidad llego al aula, que se encuentra cerrada. No sé si tocar o no, pero al final me decido, y golpeo levemente la puerta._

_- Adelante - escucho una voz suave, pero muy varonil._

_Entro con suma precaución. Es un aula... de lo mas extraña. Solo hay un escritorio, una silla, y una chimenea. Lo demás esta alfombrado en su totalidad de color rojo. Desde el piso, paredes, e incluso el techo. Que raro. Un candelabro colgaba cuidadosamente del techo, ese era muy lindo._

_- ¿Piensa pasar alguna vez? - me dice la voz, un poco impaciente._

_Me sonrojo levemente. Ya empezamos mal. Cierro la puerta detrás de mi, sin saber que hacer._

_- Muy bien... ¿Sheila Malfoy?_

_- Si..._

_- Excelente... tu clase quedara de 6 a 7, justo antes de la hora de la cena... todos los viernes, sin excusa ni pretexto._

_La voz provenía del escritorio, pero no alcanzaba a ver bien a la persona que la emitía._

_- Soy Erich Ewal, tu nuevo profesor. Aun contra todas las informalidades, a todos mis alumnos les hablo de tu y los llamo por su primer nombre en el aula de clases. Suficiente es enseñarles defensa excesiva y maniobras de ataque, como para encima hacer todo el asunto pesado con toda esa formalidad. No te asustes, el profesor Potter lo aprueba, aunque fuera de esta aula, como cualquier profesor, existirá la formalidad del usted.... puedes llamarme como desees, pero fuera de esta aula soy el profesor Ewal... ¿Entendido?_

_- Si, profesor - contesto con cierta timidez._

_- Toma asiento._

_Volteo a mi alrededor, y como no hay sillas, me siento frente a la chimenea. El profesor estaba sacando algo de su escritorio, y al verme sentada en el suelo, sonríe._

_- Iba a aparecerte una silla... pero veo que ya encontraste un lugar cómodo._

_- No dijo donde quería que me sentara - le respondí en voz baja._

_- Tienes iniciativa, lo primordial para los aurores._

_El profesor se acerca y se sienta frente a mi, y al fin puedo verlo con claridad. Se ve demasiado joven... ni siquiera aparenta los 23 años que tiene (o que me habían dicho que tenía Ô.o). Tiene cabello oscuro y corto, pero peinado de lado, y le enmarca mucho sus facciones, que son poco marcadas. Sus ojos son miel, y reflejan mucha bondad. Es un poco delgado, y alto, pero no tan alto como el tío Ron... una estatura promedio. Trae una túnica oscura, que lo hace ver misterioso._

_No sé porque, pero había nacido en mi una empatia inmediata por el profesor. Era como si estuviéramos conectados en la misma frecuencia (esas palabras me las pega la tía Hermione ¬¬')_

_- ¿Sabes algo de los hechizos de defensa y contraataque?_

_- Si... un poco..._

_Comienzo a hablarle de todos los hechizos de defensa que conozco y de los que había leído (creo que hable un poco de los de contraataque)._

_- Basta... ¡BASTA! - me grita el profesor, al ver que no me callaba. Bueno, él pregunto ¬¬U - veo que te has aprendido de memoria toda la biblioteca... para la teoría eres buena... a ver que tal la práctica.... ponte de pie._

_Obedezco rápidamente._

_- Saca tu varita y ponla en modalidad de ataque._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Hazlo._

_Meto mi mano a mi túnica, sacando mi varita._

_- Vamos a hacer un pequeño duelo... hechizos de defensa solamente, veamos si puedes adecuarlo... _

_El profesor saca su varita y la pone frente a mi._

_- ¿Lista?_

_- Pues..._

_- Uno... dos.... tres... ¡Alcotero!_

_Una fuerte luz sale de la varita del profesor._

_- ¡Ill....!_

_No puedo. Trato de decir el hechizo, pero no me sale. El hechizo del profesor me da de lleno, empujándome contra una pared cercana. Lo bueno es que estaba alfombrado, así que no me pasa nada._

_- Eso fue... Estúpido, Sheila - el profesor ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantarme - ni siquiera pudiste defenderte. A ver, una vez mas._

_No debo decirles cuantas veces repetimos eso. Me estrelle, fácil, unas 10 veces, y el profesor comenzaba a exasperarse también._

_- Veo que fue un error que escogieras esta materia, si no tienes nada de talento para los hechizos... una cosa es la teoría, y otra la practica. Aprenderte la biblioteca no te servirá, con los otros profesores te ayudara, conmigo es una perdida de tiempo... uno, dos tres... ¡Alcotero! - aquí vamos de nuevo. la luz blanca viene hacia mi de nuevo._

_Pero ya estaba molesta. Me había aventado infinidad de veces, y todavía dudaba de mis talentos. ¿Y que tiene que me aprenda los hechizos? ¿De que otra forma voy a poder decirlos? ¡Debo saber para que sirven! ¡Yo sabía hacer hechizos de defensa, y se lo iba a probar!_

_- ¡Iluminus! - me decido al fin, gritando._

_De mi varita sale una luz amarilla que se extiende por toda la habitación._

_- ¡Impulsaris! - grito, contraatacando._

_Oh, oh... ¿¿Qué hice?? Una luz verde se impacta en el profesor, lanzándolo varios metros atrás._

_¡Por Dios! Ahora si estaba perdida. ¡¡Había atacado al profesor!! Me acerco rápidamente de lo mas angustiada. El profesor seguía tendido en el suelo._

_- Eso fue duro - es todo lo que dice cuando me ve acercarme._

_- ¡Profesor, cuanto lo siento, de verdad! ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería? ¡Por favor, no haga que me expulsen! ¡No pude contenerme y...!_

_- Sheila - me interrumpe - tranquila, nada paso._

_- ¿Como que nada? - me atrevo a replicar - ¡Lo ataque!_

_- Si, ese es un buen punto - el profesor se incorpora para sentarse, quedando frente a mi - se suponía que solo practicábamos hechizos de defensa, y no de contraataque._

_- ¡No supe que me paso y...!_

_- A ver - me interrumpe de nuevo - relájate, y analicemos todo calmadamente. Primero, no te disculpes, un hechizo de defensa siempre va seguido de uno de contraataque... mejor atacar antes de ser atacado, ¿No?... es instinto de todo auror siempre que lo atacan, defenderse y contraatacar para no dar oportunidad al oponente. Veo que me equivoque, y si tienes instinto de auror._

_Me sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido._

_- Sin embargo - dice con voz dura - el hecho de que lo hicieras después de 11 veces que te ataque, no es nada bueno. Te contenías porque me veías como el profesor mas que como tu enemigo, ¿Qué va a pasar si conoces a algún mortifago? ¿Vas a dejar que tus sentimientos personales se interpongan? ¿Incluso arriesgando tu vida?_

_- N-no... yo..._

_- Es difícil... pero si hay algo que caracteriza a los aurores es a ser fríos, a ser objetivos. Pensar claramente ante CUALQUIER situación, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? _

_- Si... pero es difícil._

_- Para eso estamos aquí - me sonríe el profesor._

_- Pero entonces... _

_Me asusta la idea de llegar a ser alguien frío. No me gustaría no poder demostrar a la gente que quiero cuanto me importa. El profesor parece adivinar mis pensamientos._

_- No, Sheila. Solo serás fría con quien lo merezca. Como auror, serás objetiva, es todo. En los otros aspectos de tu vida, afortunadamente serás igual que siempre... ¿O debo decir desafortunadamente?_

_Sonrío ante la ocurrencia del profesor, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor._

_- Yo también temía eso - me dice como en confidencia - pero creeme, sigo igual de sentimental que siempre, solo como auror es cuando pienso claro. _

_- '.... eso me alegra._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. No sé como interpreto mis palabras el profesor, pero yo lo decía con cierta admiración y... ¿Esperanza?... no sé, así lo sentí, y dejen de verme así ¬.¬'_

_- Ahora entiendo porque esta habitación esta alfombrada - digo al fin para cortar el silencio - así nadie se lastima._

_- No siempre funciona - contesta el profesor - pero eres la primera que lo nota. Muchos piensan que es por una extravagancia mía. _

_- Es usted muy joven para ser auror - sigo con la platica, pero me regaño, ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? ¬¬_

_- ¿Lo crees? Tengo 23 años - me explica - además desde Hogwarts ya llevamos la mitad del camino recorrido, con dos años que te prepares después, es todo... de ahí la experiencia de trabajar como auror, o en mi caso, como profesor. Aunque lo dudes, los alumnos te dan mucha sabiduría._

_- Ah, claro que si - concuerdo con él - siempre puedes aprender algo de los demás... ¿Y por qué se decidió a dar clases?_

_- Trabaje como auror hasta los 22... quería un nuevo reto... y hasta ahora, Hogwarts lo ha sido._

_- Que maravilloso - exclamo con cierto dejo de admiración - además Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería... ¿A que casa fue usted?_

_- A Ravenclaw... fui una orgullosa águila._

_- ¡Vaya! Yo siempre creí que iría a Ravenclaw también, pero el sombrero me puso en Slytherin. Quizás por mi papá. Cuando leí "**La Historia de Hogwarts"** me sorprendí mucho, porque a veces tenemos cualidades que no conocemos._

_- En eso tienes razón... bueno, creo que ya descansamos mucho, ahora sigamos con la lección._

_- Si _

_Me pongo de pie, y seguimos practicando hechizos de defensa, pero ahora ya estoy mas confiada. Salí del aula muy feliz, tanto, que olvide mi enojo con Natalia y le detalle mi clase. Ella había decidido tomar "**División deportiva del ministerio**_" _, y decía que era interesante (a ella, que le gusta mucho el deporte, pero no practicarlo). _

_Las clases con el profesor Ewal eran mis favoritas. Aprendía muchísimo, además platicábamos, éramos como amigos. Teníamos mucho en común, incluso me decía que me parecía a él en sus tiempos de estudiantes. Naturalmente eso me halagaba demasiado. Aun con su permiso, no me atrevía a tutearlo o llamarlo por su nombre, pero estaba bien, él me llamaba Sheila, así que con eso me bastaba._

_Natalia me decía que parecía que me estaba enamorando del profesor. ¡Que tontería! Es natural que idolatres a algún profesor, ¿No?... y bueno, es muy atractivo.. en su forma misteriosa, pero de ahí en fuera... Natalia solo exageraba, además el profesor no me daba ningún trato preferencial. Era su alumna... y quizás un poco su confidente (¡Me decía cada cosa!), pero no pasaba a mayores. Al menos no todavía. _

_Ya casi llegaba el baile de Navidad... la tía Hermione cada día estaba enorme, Samuel, por su parte, también crecía a pasos agigantados. Extrañaba a todos, y ansiaba que llegaran las vacaciones para irme con papá a casa. Michael aun no me invitaba al baile... y creo que no lo va a hacer. De hecho solo me hacía insinuaciones físicas (tomarme de la mano, por ejemplo), pero nada serio._

_- Muy bien, Sheila, espero que hayas practicado la forma de reflejar las cosas. Recuerda que puedes hacerlo de dos maneras..._

_- Si, es que me cuesta trabajo anexarle el contraataque. _

_- Cuestión de práctica... ahora veremos si has mejorado..._

_El profesor Ewal y yo estábamos en el pasillo, a punto de entrar a la clase, cuando Michael llego muy agitado._

_- ¡Sheila! ¡Que bueno que te encontré!... Hola, profesor Ewal._

_- Señor Hewler - saluda cordial el profesor._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Michael? Estoy en clase... _

_- ¡Lo sé!... es solo..._

_Michael parece dudoso entre lo que me quiere decir, lo que me intriga mas._

_- La espero adentro, señorita Malfoy..._

_- Si, profesor..._

_El profesor da media vuelta, sentándose en su escritorio, pero dejando la puerta abierta. _

_- ¿Michael? - pregunto, ya que él aun no dice nada - ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Yo... - Michael aprieta los puños . ¿Quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?_

_Me sonrojo totalmente (ahora que lo pienso, me sonrojo con demasiada facilidad ¬.¬'). No me la esperaba... a una semana del baile... y además en un momento tan... ¿Inapropiado, es la palabra?_

_Observo detenidamente a Michael. Seguía con los puños cerrados, y de hecho no me veía directamente a los ojos, sino que tenía su mirada al piso. Si no fuera tan incongruente, diría que hasta lo obligaron a pedirme que fuera al baile con él._

_¿Y si así era?... Vamos, Sheila.. ¿Quien lo iba a obligar?... al menos eso pensaría cualquiera, ¿No?... después me di cuenta de muchas cosas. _

_- ¿Y? - me dice impaciente - ¿Qué dices?_

_- Pues... - no sabía ni que contestar - esta bien - me decido al fin - iré contigo._

_- Ah - no parecía muy feliz, pero decidir omitir eso - entonces te veré en la entrada del gran comedor ese día... adiós._

_Se aleja de mi sin mirar atrás. ¿Soy yo, o no es la reacción NORMAL de alguien que invita a otra persona a un baile?_

_Entre confundida al salón de clases, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. El profesor parece notar mi distracción, pero no dice nada. Comenzamos con hechizos de reflejo, pero no puedo concentrarme. Esto me había confundido._

_- Sheila... ¡SHEILA! - el profesor me llama la atención - ¡No estas en clase! Será mejor que dejemos la lección de hoy, hasta que puedas concentrarte mejor._

_- Lo siento - me avergüenzo - disculpe por hacerle perder su tiempo._

_- Tonterías, vamos demasiado adelantados. Ojala y todos los alumnos fueran como tu. Ya pasamos a cosas que deberías ver hasta Abril... casi terminamos el curso._

_Me consolaba un poco el hecho de no ir tan atrasada (o mas bien MUY adelantada)._

_- Puedes retirarte - me dice el profesor - cena tranquila y trata de relajarte._

_- Señor - hablo tímidamente - me preguntaba... ¿Puedo consultarle algo? Pero... es algo mas... personal. No es de la materia..._

_El profesor me mira extrañado, pero asiente lentamente, sentándose frente a la chimenea._

_Lo imito, quedando frente a él. Ese era nuestro lugar favorito, y además siempre platicábamos más tranquilos ahí. Hay algo con el fuego que tranquiliza mucho._

_- ¿Y que querías preguntar? - dice él, en vista de mi repentino silencio._

_- Bueno... usted es un chico..._

_- Eso dicen los rumores - me sonríe._

_- Pues - me sonrojo, sonriendo - esto es muy penoso... pero quisiera hacerle una consulta **masculina**._

_- Entonces veré en que puedo ayudarte._

_- Verá... Michael... es decir.... el chico que llego..._

_- Si, Michael Hewler, Slytherin que esta en cuarto ahora, que toma esta materia los lunes una hora antes del almuerzo - recita el profesor. Vaya que conocía la vida de todos sus alumnos '._

_- Si... ese... bueno... me invito al baile de navidad._

_El profesor me mira extrañado (y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero vi cierta molestia en sus ojos)._

_- Lo escuche - agrega con cierto tono de enojo - ya que deje la puerta abierta. _

_- ¡Ah, si! - lo había olvidado --' - entonces lo vio todo, ¿Verdad?_

_- Así es._

_- ¿Es normal...? Cuando le dije que si... ni siquiera se emociono. Hasta parecía decepcionado... no lo entiendo._

_Ahí estaba... pidiéndole consejos sentimentales a mi profesor. Es que le tenía tanta confianza... no sé... era como si pudiera platicar con él de lo que sea. _

_No me malinterpreten, a mi papá también le tengo mucha confianza, demasiada. Pero en cuestión de chicos se ponía un poco extraño. Además estaba ocupado con los finales y todo eso. _

_- Quizás estaba nervioso - el profesor parece meditarlo - no quería verse muy ansioso. Muchos disimulan su alegría con indiferencia, al menos en mi experiencia personal, eso hago._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces, por ejemplo, puedo gustarle, y usted finge indiferencia cuando por dentro muere por decirme que le atraigo? - pregunte todo esto sin pensar._

_Al darme cuenta del ejemplo tan PESIMO que elegí, ya era muy tarde. El profesor se había sonrojado en exceso, de hecho parecía tan rojo como el cabello del tío Ron. _

_- Podría decirse - me responde al fin, todavía sonrojado . pero es un ejemplo muy drástico._

_- ¿Por qué lo dice?_

_- Bueno, para empezar, no hay forma en que dos personas como tu y yo nos atraigamos, pero si ese fuera el caso, pues si, fingiría indiferencia. Quizás se le considera temor al rechazo._

_- ¿Pero cual rechazo? - estoy exasperada ¬¬ - ¡Si le dije que si!_

_- Bueno, también pudo pensar que si mostraba su felicidad, tu pensarías que esta desesperado. Eso suele pasar._

_- ¡Qué tontería! - suspiro - pero entonces... no es mala señal, ¿Verdad?_

_- Mmmm... no lo creo... ¿Tu piensas que es mala señal?_

_- No sé... el tiempo me lo dirá.... ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?_

_- Por supuesto._

_- ¿Por qué dijo que no hay forma de que dos personas como usted y yo nos atraigamos?_

_El profesor se sonroja de nuevo. Bueno, mi curiosidad es mucha. ¿O es que yo soy muy fea? ¿O mi personalidad es tan antipática que jamás atraería a alguien como él? ¿No soy interesante? ¡Tenia que averiguarlo!_

_No es que me importara, claro esta..._

_- Sheila... primero, tenemos una enorme diferencia de edad... eso lo marca todo._

_- ¡Claro que no! - defiendo - solo son 10 años. Además la edad no es algo relevante, profesor, el amor es el amor, como lo vea._

_- ¿Crees que te enamorarías de alguien que puede ser tu hermano mayor? Yo ya viví cosas que tu apenas vivirías... y eso nos daría cosas por las cuales separarnos._

_- Eso es ridículo - sigo con mi punto - porque de cualquier modo viviría las cosas que usted ya paso, y quizás hasta sería mas divertido con alguien que me acompañara. Además la edad es algo mental, hay muchas cosas mas como la atracción y la empatía, a mi no me importaría que usted tuviera la edad de mi papá, o de mi abuelo, si yo lo amara, si yo encontrara en usted esa persona especial que me llena, no me importaría y trataría de ser feliz a su lado._

_El profesor me mira desconcertado. Hasta yo misma me extraño de mi reacción. ¿Por qué actué así? ¿Por qué debía defender mi punto de vista? No era algo relevante en el tema que estábamos tocando... pero tampoco quería que al profesor le pasara por alto eso. Quería que viera que si se puede tener una relación sin importar la edad. Solo que no entiendo mi obstinación por que lo captara._

_- Quizás tengas razón - dice después de una larga pausa - pero las dos partes tendrían que compartir ese sentimiento... ¿Verdad?_

_Nos miramos, y de nuevo quedamos en un silencio incomodo. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué él si tenía ese sentimiento? ¿O que yo lo tenia?  Tal vez estoy leyendo DEMASIADO entre líneas, además yo fui la que saque el tema._

_- Se te hace tarde, ve, antes de que no alcances cena - el profesor se pone de pie, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme._

_Era tan caballeroso... tan lindo... pero no podría decirse que me este enamorando de él, ¿Verdad? _

_- Si... gracias..._

_Salgo del despacho, aun confundida. Lo único seguro es que había aceptado ir al baile con Michael Hewler, y que no estaba tan segura de que él quisiera ir conmigo._

_Natalia, por supuesto, puso el grito en el cielo. Pero recordando mis palabras, se calmo, y comenzamos a planear como nos arreglaríamos ese día. Ella quería deslumbrar a John, al ser su primer baile juntos. A mi no me importaba tanto._

_Y mi pareja tampoco se mostraba muy emocionada. No me hablaba, mas que lo esencial. Había algo que no me gustaba de todo esto, pero quizás el profesor tenía razón, y solo quería hacerse el interesante._

_El día del baile llego, y apenas si soportaba a Natalia con todo su lío. estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera sabía como sostener el tenedor adecuadamente. ¿Me pregunto si John también estará igual?_

_- ¡No puedo creer que no estés nerviosa! - me decía Natalia, incluso en un tono de reclamo._

_- Pues... no..._

_- ¡PUES YO SI LO ESTOY! _

_- No grites _

_Y así fue tooodo el día. No sé que había con este baile, pero tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Lamentablemente nos teníamos que arreglar con las arpichicas (Isabella y Aimee), por lo que nos ignoramos todo el tiempo._

_- Listo.. estas preciosa - halago a Natalia (de otra forma me arranca la cabeza ¬¬')_

_- ¡Gracias! Ojala y le guste a John..._

_- Vamos, le encantara, si te ves hermosa._

_- Malfoy, ¿Planeas divertirte en esta fiesta? - Isabella me mira despectivamente._

_Muy bien, aquí hay algo extraño. Isabella y yo no nos hablábamos, a menos que fuera para insultarnos, lo que a mi me parecía divertido. Poco antes de que acabara el primer curso dijo que se vengaría por la pelea en la sala común (ella quemo mi álbum ¬¬UU), pero hasta ahora no había nada. ¿Y de repente me habla como si fuéramos las grandes amigas? Decido ignorarla._

_- Espero que si, ya que iras con mi tonto primo - sigue hablando Isabella - será una noche para recordar... porque iré con el chico mas guapo de todo Hogwarts._

_Natalia y yo intercambiamos miradas. _

_- Hablo de Terrence Fecher, por supuesto..._

_Isabella sigue hablando de lo maravilloso de Terrence, y hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué se decide a hablarnos ahora? No me daba buena espina._

_Al fin bajamos. John ya esperaba a Natalia, y se quedo boquiabierto. Bueno, esa es la reacción que esperaba Natalia._

_Michael se acerca a mi, pero su mirada es triste._

_- Vaya, te ves muy bien - lo dice con tanto entusiasmo, que casi me la creo (eso es sarcasmo ')_

_- Si... tu también..._

_Me toma de la mano, y entramos al gran comedor, donde todos ya están sentados cómodamente, y algunos intrépidos ya bailaban al ritmo de la música. Creo que habíamos llegado un poco tarde. En la mesa de los profesores, papá me observaba con detenimiento. También estaba el profesor Ewel, que se veía muy guapo con su túnica de gala, y quien, al verme, me sonrío._

_Michael y yo bailamos un poco. Ambos estábamos distraídos, pero yo no sabía porque él estaba tan serio. Y no sabía porque me invadía este nerviosismo cuando estaba con él. Michael era guapísimo, y muy amable... creo que me gusta mucho. Pero la palabra clave aquí es el "creo"._

_A diferencia de mi, Natalia y John se divertían de lo lindo. Vi a Lionel robando comida de la mesa de los profesores, nunca cambiara ¬¬'._

_Después de bailar un par de piezas, Michael me pidió sentarnos para platicar. Note que cerca de nosotros estaban Isabella y su pareja. Lionel también estaba en la mesa que compartíamos con Isabella, comiendo ávidamente (él decía que los bailes lo frustraban Ô.ô... es un chico raro)._

_- Esto es... - noto que la voz de Michael tiembla un poco - yo... creo que no he sido sincero... y creo que..._

_Bien... aquí venía la explicación. Veremos si me decepciono o no._

_Pero Michael no tiene tiempo ni de explicarse. Una chica de Slytherin, de su curso, se acerca a nosotros. Antes la había visto, pero no le había puesto mucha atención._

_- Michael, al fin... ¿Ya terminaste?_

_¿Ya termino? ¿De que?... no me gusta el rumbo de las cosas._

_- Yo... apenas... mejor vete, Suemy - Michael le dirige una mirada dura._

_- ¿De verdad es lo que deseas?... ya dile, me estoy aburriendo._

_No había notado que Lionel se había acercado hasta quedar detrás de mi. _

_- ¿Decirme que? - pregunto al fin, ya que no sabía ni que hacer._

_- Yo... Suemy... ¿La conoces?_

_- Si, va en tu curso._

_- Muy observadora - me sonríe Suemy (y demasiado hipócrita, ella es amiga de Isabella, eso no me agrada tampoco)._

_- Pues ella... es... ella..._

_- Soy su novia - dice Suemy con un tono de superioridad._

_De aquí ya no sé ni como pasaron las cosas. Primero.. ¿¿¿NOVIA???... ¿¿y por qué me invito al baile entonces?? ¿¿Y por que ella venia a aclarármelo?? ¿¿Qué estaba sucediendo??_

_- Ah... mucho gusto - sonrío a Suemy._

_Al parecer ella se sorprende de la tranquilidad con la que contesto. Quizás pensó que iba a hacer un escándalo o algo así._

_- Si no te molesta, me gustaría disfrutar lo que queda del baile con mi novio, después de todo ya le probo a Isabella que si podía conquistarte... el juego se acabo._

_¡AH! ¿¿ENTONCES DE ESO SE TRATABA?? ¿¿UN JUEGUITO MAS DE ISABELLA??... me enfurezco... pero al instante me llega la melancolía. _

_- ¿Una apuesta? - sonrío irónica. No voy a mostrarles que me han dado donde me duele mas: Mi orgullo._

_- Mas como un reto - anexa Suemy._

_- Me da gusto que hayas ganado - miro a Michael tan duro, que no se atreve a sostenerme la vista._

_Y pensar que yo defendía a este idiota frente a Natalia. ¿Como pude ser tan tonta?... Bien dijo Isabella que se la iba a pagar... con razón comenzó todo desde el segundo curso. Fue cuando Isabella empezó con su plan._

_Me levanto para evitarme la humillación de que venga Isabella también a burlarse de mi. Una cosa es pelearnos e insultarnos... pero aquí se involucran sentimientos mas fuertes. No me importa Michael, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él o algo así... pero por primera vez pensé que le agradaba a alguien por lo que soy, alguien que no merecía ser juzgado por su familia. Soy una tonta, en definitiva._

_Lionel se puso de pie también, pero él estaba molesto._

_- ¿¿Como te atreves a...?? - comenzó a reclamarle, pero levanto mi brazo para detenerlo de lanzarse encima de Michael - ¡Pero Sheila...!_

_- No vale la pena... disfruta el baile, Lionel, y come por mi..._

_No puedo creer lo calmada que estuve. Al menos durante mi camino a la salida del salón. No lagrimas. No gritos. No escenas. Quizás Isabella pensó que daría un espectáculo donde hubiera drama y cierto grado de violencia (dado mi temperamento), pero no iba a darle ese gusto. _

_Natalia se acerca a mi seguida de John._

_- ¡Sheila! ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Michael?_

_- Lionel te explicara todo - le digo en voz baja._

_- ¿¿Qué me contara?? ¡Sheila, me asustas!_

_- Natalia, por favor... que Lionel te explique. Estaré en el lago, por favor, no vayas... QUIERO ESTAR SOLA..._

_Natalia, al verme, solo asintió. Sabía que cuando quería estar sola, no soportaba a nadie a menos de 10 metros de distancia. Las cosas podían ponerse feas._

_- Y por favor - anexo - no vayas a hacer NADA... no quiero escándalos, no quiero espectáculos... solo quiero que esto quede atrás..._

_Lo ultimo que veo es que Natalia y John corren a la mesa con Lionel para enterarse. Espero que respeten mi decisión, y no hagan nada. _

_Todo paso tan calmado, que estaba segura que nadie del salón se dio cuenta. No hubo gritos, vaya, ni siquiera aspavientos. Simplemente yo deje el salón, y el idiota de Michael se quedo con su arpinovia. Eso me tranquilizaba._

_Al llegar al lago, me desplomo cerca de la orilla. No podía creer todo lo que paso. Es mas... increíble que no saliera mi enojo a relucir. Quizás no valía la pena demostrarle a Isabella que me importaba._

_Porque me importaba. Aun cuando Michael valga... nada, mi orgullo me dolía. ¡Yo había confiado en él! ¡Metí las manos con Natalia por defenderlo! ¡Los chicos de mi curso me insistían que era un idiota! ¡Lionel siempre pensó que me haría algo así! ¡Y tenía razón! Todos se preocuparon por mi... y tenían razón. Todos estaban en lo cierto, y yo estaba tan ciega, que me negué a ver la clase de imbecil que era Michael._

_Me pregunto, ¿Cuanto mas me dolería si realmente tuviera sentimientos hacía Michael? Porque no lo amaba... Vamos, ni siquiera contemplaba llegar a algo con él. Al menos esa fiebre paso este año... me di cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba, no era alguien con quien visualizara tener una relación. Solo me atraía físicamente, y a veces creo que me dejaba llevar mas por eso, tratando de convencerme de que era una atracción mas profunda. La verdad solo me agradaba su físico... y ahora ya ni eso. _

_Pero tampoco podía odiarlo. El odio es un sentimiento muy profundo, y si lo siento, es solo por Isabella. Después de todo, ella causo esto. Michael solo fue su tonto títere. No puedo odiarlo, y no podía perdonarlo. Para mi, él ya no existía... ya no QUIERO que exista._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Papá se acerca, sentándose a mi lado. _

_- Ya lo hiciste - contesto en tono melancólico._

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué dejaste el baile?_

_Bueno, eso me comprueba que hasta ahora no hubo incidentes fatalistas por parte de Natalia._

_- Quería salir un rato - miento (muy mal, como nota extra)_

_- ¿Ah, si? - papá chasquea su lengua. Obviamente no me ha creído ni media palabra - ¿Qué tal si me dices lo que en realidad paso? Quizás ayude..._

_- Lo dudo..._

_Papá me sonríe, dándome confianza. No me haría daño platicárselo, además estoy segura de que no hará nada... porque no PUEDE ... es un profesor._

_Comienzo a relatarle todo en voz baja. Veo que las tonalidades del rostro de mi papá cambian de rojo, a pálido, a rojo de nuevo._

_- ¡Esa pequeña rata...! - papá aprieta los puños._

_- Papá, eres un profesor - le digo calmada - además es cosa de adolescentes, ya se me pasara..._

_Papá me observa con tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Soy tan transparente ante sus ojos, que siento que lee mi mente y puede saber que me siento como basura. _

_No puedo evitarlo mas, y me lanzo a sus brazos, llorando. Tengo que sacar toda esa tristeza, y creo que esta es la mejor forma._

_- Cariño... - mi papá me abraza con fuerza - lo siento tanto._

_- Él me engañó, papá... ¿Por qué?.... - logro decir entre sollozos._

_- No lo sé... pero tu eres mas valiosa que él... no merece nada de ti... ni siquiera estas lágrimas..._

_- Si... pero no puedo evitarlas... _

_Papá me da un beso en la frente, y sigue abrazándome. Me decido, y sigo llorando hasta que se me acaban las lagrimas. _

_Increíble... pero eso me hizo sentir mejor. Me separe de papá, el cual trataba de disimular su propia tristeza. Sentí que caían unas lagrimas en mi hombro, pero no mencione nada... debió ser duro para él verme desmoronarme de esa forma. _

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías regresar al baile - ya me siento mucho mejor - les harán falta chaperones._

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Claro, papá... pero ahora quiero meditar todo... ¿No te molesta?_

_Papá besa mi frente de nuevo._

_- Por supuesto que no... si me necesitas, estaré en mi despacho... _

_- ¿No regresaras al baile?_

_- No... tengo cosas pendientes..._

_Traducción: Iba a informarle todo a mamá._

_- Bueno... yo me quedare un poco mas..._

_- Cualquier cosa que necesites.._

_- Si, papá...._

_Papá se levanto, mirándome aun con cierta melancolía._

_- Papi - digo con voz tranquila - gracias... te quiero..._

_- Yo también - papá se sonroja. Apuesto a que nadie le había dicho eso, además de mamá. Al menos no muchas personas '. Yo se lo digo seguido, pero ahora, con este sentimiento de gran agradecimiento, debe ser mas reconfortante._

_Veo que se aleja, también mas tranquilo. Todo mi dolor lo había sacado... y ahora solo quedaba ver que esto es una tontería. Ni Michael, ni Isabella, ni nadie se merece que yo me deprima por sus estupidos planes ¬¬._

_El lago se ve muy tranquilo... lo que me hacía falta para sentir la calma total._

_- Se va a resfriar aquí..._

_Volteo, sobresaltada. El profesor Ewal estaba a mi lado. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?_

_- Acabo de llegar - me dice, leyendo mis pensamientos - ¿Como es que no esta en el baile?_

_- No me gustan los bailes - conteste, tratando de ocultar mi rostro. Mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, y no quería que el profesor lo notara._

_- Le hará mas daño estar en el frío, especialmente para sus ojos - era tan raro que me hablara de usted. Pero fuera del aula, ese era el protocolo._

_- Lo dudo._

_- Es un hecho comprobado científicamente - el profesor suspira - ¿Por qué no regresa al salón de baile? ¿O a su habitación? _

_No quería regresar al gran comedor por obvias razones, y a mi habitación mucho menos, ¿Para verle la cara a Isabella?_

_- No pensara dormir aquí, a la orilla del lago, ¿O si?_

_Ahora ya me asuste. ¿¿El profesor leía mentes o algo así??_

_- ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso puede ver mis pensamientos?_

_- Ja, ja, ja - el profesor se ríe con una carcajada tan fuerte, que me confunde - señorita Malfoy, es usted muy imaginativa. No, no puedo leer mentes... mas bien nos parecemos tanto, que me imagino que puede llegar a pensar usted.... especialmente con lo que paso._

_- ¿Como lo supo? - me sonrojo avergonzada._

_- Uniendo las piezas. Yo sabía que el señor Hewler tenía una pareja, pero supuse que no lo eran mas después de lo que comento respecto al baile... y observe con detalle su encuentro en el gran comedor...._

_- Ah... - me siento mas humillada de lo que pensé. Ahora el profesor sabría que soy una tonta - bueno.... era de esperarse. ¿Quien va a querer ir a un baile conmigo?_

_Sonrío, un tanto irónica. Aunque no lo admita, esto me bajo un poco el autoestima. Noto que el profesor frunce el entrecejo._

_- Todos nos equivocamos - dice al fin - no justifico al señor Hewler... quien le haga algo así a otra persona, especialmente tan hermosa como usted, es un imbecil de primera, pero note que no estaba seguro de quererla lastimar. Además apuesto a que muchos mueren por haber asistido al baile con usted, yo hubiera matado en mis tiempos de estudiante por conocer a alguien así...._

_Me sonrojo totalmente._

_- Eso lo dice porque es mi profesor..._

_- Se lo digo porque soy hombre - afirma muy seguro._

_Suspiro, aun sonrojada. Eso, aunque no lo crean, me ayudo muchísimo .... me importaba tanto la opinión del profesor, y me importaba tanto que pensara que era hermosa... aunque no entendía muy bien la razón de mi interés._

_- ¿Quiere bailar? - el profesor se pone de pie, ofreciéndome su mano - note que no pudo disfrutarlo mucho._

_Asiento, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, tomando su mano delicadamente. Me impulso con fuerza para ponerme de pie, y me tomo de la cintura con cautela. No puedo mentir, la verdad eso fue encantador. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, y me siento como en las nubes. _

_- Es buen bailarín - digo en voz baja._

_- Se agarra experiencia después de Hogwarts - me sonríe el._

_Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, como siempre pasaba cuando estábamos juntos. No cabe duda que el profesor es mi héroe.... y eso me confundía un poco._

_- Ya es tarde... - me susurra. Había perdido la  noción del tiempo. Creo que podría quedarme así para siempre._

_- Si... - no sé que hacer._

_- Puede dormir en mi despacho, si quiere - me ofrece amablemente - solo infórmele al profesor Malfoy._

_- ¿De verdad? No quiero molestarlo, ya hizo suficiente con estar aquí acompañándome..._

_- No es nada - me sonríe, y se ve guapísimo ... oh, oh ¬¬ - vamos, la mayoría ya debe estar en sus salas comunes._

_Asiento, y nos dirigimos al castillo en silencio. Papá me da permiso de quedarme en el despacho del profesor. En realidad era el aula donde tomamos clase. No me incomodaba, me encantaba ese lugar. Pero me preocupaba mas la clase de sentimientos que estaban naciendo en mi por el profesor. _

_Necesitaba hablar con mamá, y rápido. Solo ella podría entender lo que me pasaba. Si le decía a papá... pondría el grito en el cielo. No quiero ni imaginarlo._

_El profesor se despide de mi, y papá también. No me doy cuenta ni a que horas me dormí, de tanto pensar en lo que había sucedido y los nuevos sentimientos que surgían en mi._

_Despierto sobresaltada. Era sábado, de seguro la mayoría ya se fue a Hogsmeade. Espero que Isabella también. No me la iba a pasar rehuyéndole. Noto que me habían llevado una cobija... de seguro fue papá '. La doblo cuidadosamente, poniéndola sobre el escritorio, y salgo con cierta precaución del aula para dirigirme a la sala común._

_Cuando entre, no me esperaba un comité de bienvenida ¬¬. Natalia, John, Lionel, Emir y Axel estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea._

_- ¡Ahí estas! - celebra Natalia - ¿Como te sientes?_

_- Mejor - sonrío._

_- ¿Donde dormiste? - pregunta Lionel._

_No sé que contestar._

_- Con el profesor Malfoy, ¿Verdad? - me ayuda Natalia._

_- Ah, si... en su despacho - bueno, era una verdad a medias._

_- Que bueno que llegaste - Emir me dirige una mirada de empatia - porque estamos planeando la venganza._

_- ¿Venganza? -pregunto, sentándome en medio de todos._

_- ¡Si! - Axel se emociona - tenemos muchas ideas, entre ellas convertir a Hewler en el puerco que es... y luego asarlo _

_- ¬¬... no vamos a asar a nadie- corrige John - pero si sufrirá._

_- Mi idea de las babosas en su cama es perfecta -Axel suspira._

_- Si tu, como no ¬¬ - Emir chasquea la lengua - yo voto por violencia física._

_- Eso solo nos meterá en mas problemas - John niega con la cabeza - así que mejor escojamos una venganza donde no haya evidencia._

_- Si... y aunque haya pruebas, negaremos todo... soy experto en mentir - Lionel comía una tostada con mantequilla - ¿Quieres?_

_- Paso - le digo, sonriendo._

_- Además, John, no eres miembro del ministerio, así que tu voto solo cuenta por uno, y no mas que los demás - reclama Emir._

_- Oye, él solo trata de ayudar - lo defiende Natalia. _

_- Todos lo hacemos, por eso estamos aquí..._

_- Chicos... - agrego diplomaticamente - agradezco su interés para vengarse, pero no quiero que hagan nada..._

_Todos me miran extrañados, como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad._

_- Lionel, dime que escuche mal - Emir pone una mano en su boca con fingida sorpresa._

_- No, escuchaste bien. No quiere que hagamos nada._

_- ¡Pero ese idiota te humillo! - grita Axel - ¡Merece que llore lagrimas de sangre!_

_- Eso es demasiado grafico - suspiro - y gracias por su apoyo... pero no merece que estemos pensando siquiera en él. Es gastar energía en algo vano e inútil. Pero si hay algo en lo que podrían ayudarme..._

_- ¿Y que es? - todos preguntan al mismo tiempo._

_- Quiero hablar con mi mamá..._

_Todos se observan extrañados._

_- ¿Como...? ¿Por lechuza?_

_- No... eso tardaría años... Por chimenea..._

_- ¿Por chimenea? - repite Natalia._

_- Aja... ¿Qué piensan?_

_- Creo que podríamos irrumpir al despacho del profesor Flitwick para lograrlo - dice Emir - siempre va por un refrigerio a las 12 del día, y se queda varias horas en la cocina... o al menos eso he notado, no regresa en un buen tiempo al despacho._

_- ¿Qué, lo tienes muy vigiladito, no? - Lionel se burla abiertamente._

_- Oye, tantas veces que me castiga, mínimo debo tener bien memorizado su horario._

_- Yo creo que es riesgoso - John frunce el entrecejo - si nos descubren, puede ser fatal._

_- ¡Ay! ¿Qué nos van a hacer? - Natalia mueve su mano aparentando no darle importancia al argumento de John - ¿Expulsarnos? No es para tanto._

_- Yo creo que estas loca - anexa Axel - pero me agrada el peligro. Yo te ayudare _

_- De mucha ayuda vas a servir ¬¬ - Natalia niega con la cabeza - te ayudaremos todos._

_- Eso me suena a que me incluiste - dice John en voz baja._

_- Eso es porque te incluí, amorcito - sonríe Natalia._

_- Bueno, solo corroboraba --'_

_- Entonces, si vamos a romper las reglas, hagámoslo categóricamente - Lionel saca otra tostada con mantequilla._

_- ¿Se puede saber de donde sacas la comida, Lionel? - Emir se extraña._

_- Necesito energía para planear esto... ustedes no se fijen._

_- ¿Saben los elfos que te la estas robando?_

_- Oye, yo no llamaría esto un robo... es una forma de inversión _

_- ¬.¬'.... ¿Inversión de que?_

_- A ver, ya, par de tortolitos - interrumpe Axel, haciendo que Lionel y Emir se sonrojen - dejen la pelea conyugal para Natalia y John... claro que ahí ya sabemos que siempre gana Natalia...._

_- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - se levanta Natalia molesta._

_- Aquí correrá sangre - Lionel sonríe._

_- Oigan - interrumpo ahora yo - ¿Les molesta si seguimos con el plan?_

_- Ah, si - Lionel se aclara la garganta - esto será un trabajo de equipo. Primero, el profesor Flitwick sale a las doce... ¿Tiempo estimado de regreso, Emir?_

_- Mmmm... por lo general entre las dos y las tres._

_- Eso nos da una ventaja de dos horas... tomemos una hora y media por si las dudas. Emir, ya que tu te llevas taaaan bien con el profesor Flitwick, tu lo vigilaras._

_- ¿Estas demente?_

_- Si .... gracias, me halagas._

_- ¬'¬.... ¿Como voy a seguir al profesor?_

_- Pero si eres el experto en salir de noche a los pasillos. Será pan comido para ti._

_- Mmm... buen punto._

_- Ahora, Axel, tu estarás en la bifurcación hacia los despachos de los profesores. Cualquier intento de otro estudiante o profesor por acercarse, tendrás que detenerlo. _

_- ¿Y tu nieve? ¬¬_

_- No te estés quejando, que a mi me toca la peor parte ¬¬._

_- ¿Y cual es? _

_- John vigilara la entrada del despacho, y yo el pasillo, para que si se acerca una persona, se aleje de inmediato. Un simple hechizo bastara._

_- Nada de violencia ¬¬ - se queja John._

_- Si es necesario, si - sigue Lionel - y Natalia te acompañara, Sheila, porque... pues es la que sobra, y ni modo de dejarla en la sala común._

_Natalia golpea a Lionel, desatando una nueva pelea. No sé que haría sin mis amigos. Aquí estaban, dispuestos a meterse en problemas por mi. Eso también me hacía sentir mucho mejor._

_Por fin llega la hora de ejecutar nuestro plan. Todo sale a la perfección, creo que haríamos un buen equipo si todos se hubieran decidido a tomar la materia de preparación para aurores. _

_En el despacho, avivamos el fuego y todo esta listo para comunicarme con mamá._

_- Cuando quieras - me sonríe Natalia._

_- Mamá... - comienzo a hablar, y la imagen de la antesala de mi casa se vislumbra entre el fuego - ¡MAMÁ! _

_Después de unos segundos, veo a mamá, que se acerca presurosa con Sammy en brazos._

_- ¡Sheila, por Dios, me espantaste! - mamá se sienta frente al fuego, acomodando a Sammy en su regazo - mira, Samuel, es tu hermanita... ¿Draco te dejo usar la chimenea? _

_- Pues... no..._

_- Entonces no sabe que estas hablando conmigo._

_- Pues... no '_

_- ¬¬U.... ¿Rompiendo las reglas tan rápido?_

_- Es que.... te necesitaba..._

_Eso basto para que mamá bajara la guardia. Asintió, y vi como Sammy agitaba sus bracitos hacia mi, queriendo que lo tomara. Lastima que no se pudiera._

_- Papá ya te contó todo, ¿Verdad?_

_- Si... creo que él estaba mas dolido que tu._

_- No lo dudo... por eso no quería decirle._

_- Pero es tu papá... ya lo conoces... ¿Y como te sientes?_

_- Confundida U.... de eso quería hablarte..._

_- Bien... Sammy y yo somos todo oídos _

_Al principio, como Natalia estaba cerca, me daba un poco de pena. Pero bueno, pronto se enteraría ella también, así que comencé con mi relato. Desde como me sentí desde que inicie las clases con el profesor Ewal, hasta lo que paso en el baile y poco después._

_Mamá solo me miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en particular, lo que me asusto mas._

_Cuando termine de contarle, mamá sonrío ampliamente._

_- ¿Qué piensas?_

_- Hija, hija - mamá chasquea la lengua - me parece que te has enamorado de tu profesor._

_Me sonrojo, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Ya lo sabía, que no lo quisiera admitir es otra cosa totaaaalmente diferente._

_- Eso es malo, ¿Verdad?_

_- Pues... no sé... me parece que él también tiene cierta atracción por ti._

_- ¡Como crees, mamá!_

_- Es en serio... quizás tu estas tan cerrada en el hecho de que no puede sentir por ti lo mismo que tu por él. A mi gusto, ambos sienten lo mismo, pero tienen tantos prejuicios al respecto, que prefieren negarlos._

_- Mamá - la interrumpo - tengo 13 años... el tiene 23..._

_- ¿Te fijas lo que esta pasando?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ahora tu pareces en contra de la relación, cuando, según dijiste, la defendiste ante él hace unos meses._

_- ¡Es que...!_

_- Sheila... ¿Qué pasa? Ya has aclarado todo..._

_- Si, pero... es mi profesor... es como pecado o algo así... ¿No?_

_- Eso depende de Harry y sus reglas _

_- Mamá ¬¬U_

_- Si de verdad es amor... yo creo que se debe luchar por él. Deja de pensar en la reacción de los demás, y piensa en TI y TU felicidad... _

_- ¿Y si no me corresponde, y solo me hago tontas ilusiones?_

_- Entonces aprenderás a superarlo._

_- Eso no es muy alentador ¬.¬'_

_- Es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecerte ahora... sabes que tu papá y yo te apoyaremos en lo que sea._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si... quizás Draco se enoje un poco y haga berrinche... pero ya se le pasara. Tu eres su hija, su tesoro... no es fácil compartirlo. _

_- ¡Alguien viene! - nos grita John._

_- Mamá, debo irme - me levanto rápidamente - gracias por todo _

_- No hay porque... espero que me mantengas informada._

_- ¡Ta.... sha....! - Sammy extiende sus bracitos con impaciencia._

_- Nos veremos muy pronto, Sammy - le sonrío - ¡Adiós!_

_- Hasta las vacaciones._

_Lo ultimo que veo es la sonrisa de mamá, y que le agita una manita a Sammy para despedirse._

_Natalia solo observa todo en silencio, y me da una sonrisa alentadora. No le parecía la situación, pero ella se unía al grupo de las que me apoyaban._

_Salimos corriendo, y John se une a nosotras. Al llegar al final del pasillo, vemos a Lionel, al lado de una chica de Gryffindor que esta en el suelo._

_- ¡Por Dios! - exclama John - ¿¿Qué le hiciste??_

_- La aturdí un poco, no es nada _

_- ¿NO ES NADA? - John se exalta - ¡Nos meterás en problemas!_

_- Claro que no - Lionel se veía demasiado tranquilo --' - pronto despertara, yo estaré a su lado y le diré que se desmayo. Pin, pan, pun, se acabo el show _

_- ¬.¬_

_- Gracias - les digo, interrumpiendo la discusión - realmente me ayudaron mucho._

_- Te apreciamos, Sheila, y queremos lo mejor para ti - Natalia, siendo la única que sabe la situación, trata de darme el apoyo moral que necesite._

_- Gracias _

_Lionel espero a que la chica se levantara, y, sorprendentemente, se trago el cuento de que se había desmayado. Según ella, había estado muy cansada últimamente. Lionel era bueno para las mentiras '._

_Y así llego la hora de ir a casa, para vacaciones de invierno. Papá y mamá habían decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de Sammy hasta que saliéramos de Hogwarts, así que nos esperaba una gran fiesta._

_Después de charlar con mamá me sentí mucho mejor. Creo que necesitaba aclarar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Natalia y los chicos ya me esperaban en el tren, pero no quería irme sin ver al profesor Ewal y agradecerle de nuevo todo lo que hizo por mi. Esta bien, esta bien ¬¬... quiero verlo antes de irme, ¿FELICES? ¬¬Uuu._

_- Sheila..._

_Volteo sobresaltada, y eso se convierte en sorpresa total. Es Michael. ¿Qué diablos quería conmigo? Isabella no me había dicho nada desde el baile, y yo los había ignorado diplomáticamente... ¿Ahora que quiere?_

_Estoy a punto de irme, pero me detiene del brazo._

_- Solo quiero explicarte..._

_- No me toques - le digo con voz pausada._

_- ¡Es que debes escucharme!  
- ¡Yo no DEBO hacer nada! ¡Y si no me sueltas, gritare tan fuerte que hasta el profesor Potter vendrá!_

_- ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡De verdad quería ser tu amigo! ¡Pero Isabella me reto y yo...!_

_- Creo que ya eres un niño grande - con violencia me zafo de su mano - y no culpes a ella de tus decisiones. Ahora, te sugiero que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que nos resta de vernos. Para mi no es placentero, para ti tampoco, pero lamentablemente estamos en la misma casa, así que de vez en cuando nos veremos las caras. _

_Michael me vuelve a tomar del brazo. ¿Qué pretendía? ¬¬_

_- De verdad quiero ser tu amigo..._

_- ¡Pues yo no! ¡Suéltame!_

_- ¡No hasta que me disculpes!_

_- ¡Te digo que me sueltes!_

_Empezamos a forcejear, y aunque yo soy golpeadora, no tengo tanta fuerza física como para poder soltarme de este idiota. _

_- ¿Hay algún problema? Creo que la señorita Malfoy le pidió que la soltara, señor Hewler..._

_Michael y yo nos quedamos de piedra. Es el profesor Ewal. Michael automáticamente me suelta, y se aleja mirándome con cierta duda._

_- Gracias - digo aliviada._

_- ¿Esta bien?_

_- Si... solo me duele un poco el brazo, nada grave... _

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio._

_- Quizás debería decirle a Madame Pomfrey de su brazo, si le duele._

_- Ay, no, además ya me voy, en casa mamá sabrá que hacer... profesor, ¿Que no se supone que usted ya debería estar en casa?_

_- ¿No lo sabe? Yo viajo en el expreso de Hogwarts con todos los alumnos. Medidas que toma el profesor Potter para excesiva seguridad._

_- Pero si los tiempos de.... _

_- Si - me interrumpe - pero aun hay mortifagos, además no esta de mas cuidar al alumnado, ciertamente a él le hubiera gustado gozar de estos privilegios en sus tiempos de estudiante._

_- Por eso es tan buen director - me admiro - toda su experiencia le trae lo nuevo a Hogwarts._

_- Si, todos los cambios que ha hecho son excelentes - sonríe abiertamente._

_- Profesor... quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi...._

_- No tiene nada que agradecer.... para eso estoy._

_- Si... todos sus alumnos deben quererlo mucho, por ser tan bueno._

_- No sé si sea tan bueno como usted dice... además no tengo tantos alumnos. _

_- Pero los que tiene... no dar preferencias y ser amable con todos debe ser difícil._

_- Si he de ser sincero, creo que he mostrado preferencia por alguien en particular..._

_- ¿Ah, si?.... - comienzo a ponerme nerviosa - ¿Y por quien?_

_- Muy simple, por alguien que..._

_- ¡SHEILA! - me grita Natalia - ¡APURATE!_

_- Si - suspiro. Ya me quede con las ganas de saber - tengo que irme... lo veré el siguiente curso._

_- Cuento con ello - me sonríe de nuevo._

_Me sonrojo, y subo al tren, dirigiéndome al compartimiento con los demás. Natalia me miraba como diciendo "lo siento", ella es la única que sabe acerca de mis sentimientos hacía el profesor Ewal, ni siquiera le había dicho a John. Yo se los diría a todos... cuando el tiempo fuera el adecuado._

_Partimos, y siento una melancolía terrible. Estoy enamorada de mi profesor... y no sabía si iba a ser algo pasajero... o algo que se quedaría conmigo._

_Y tampoco sabía si era correspondida o no... eso lo dejaría al tiempo._

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester…. ¿El amor no tiene edad?..... 31 de Diciembre._**

Notas de la autora:

¬¬... damn it... me llego demasiada inspiración, así que creo que - para variar - extenderé el fic una vez mas U. Así que ya dejare de decir cuantos capítulos faltan, porque luego se me sala y me llega la inspiración. Este capitulo fue demasiado largo... espero que no se aburran mucho U__


	34. Recuerdos: Have you ever seen the Rain? ...

_NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE LEVES TONOS YAOI... MUY LEVES, DE HECHO ES DE FORMA CURSI '... DE CUALQUIER MODO ESTAN INFORMADOS, PARA QUE SI NO LES GUSTAN ESAS INSINUACIONES, MEJOR NO LO LEAN.****_

**Capítulo**** 34: "Have You ever seen the rain?" - Décima**** parte**** -**

Someone told me long ago   
There's a calm before the storm,   
I know, it's been coming' for some time   
  
When it's over, so they say,   
It'll rain a sunny day,   
I know, shining' down like water   
  


-o-o-o-o-

_James: Notaba a Sheila muy diferente desde que regreso de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de invierno._

_Tía Alix y tío Draco hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Sammy, y toda la familia fue, incluyendo a los abuelitos Weasley y a los señores McLinder. Todos estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande, pero no me pasaba desapercibida esa mirada en Sheila._

_- ¿Has visto a Sheila? - me pregunta Eli._

_- Ah... eh... no... fue a la cocina..._

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¿A mi? ¡Nada! -_

_- Ah.... eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿Sabías? - Eli frunce el entrecejo - la esperare aquí, tengo que hablar con ella._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Cosa de chicas - suspira Eli._

_- ¿Novios, ropa o maquillaje? - pregunto en voz divertida._

_- Ja, ja ¬¬... - Eli me mira con enojo - muy gracioso... James... ¿Te gustaría tener un hermano?_

_Me extraña la pregunta de Eli, y mas porque dentro de poco ella también será hermana mayor._

_- Creo que sería divertido.... así no me aburriría tanto cuando Sheila se va a Hogwarts._

_- ¿Y no te preocuparía que tus papas ya no te pusieran atención?_

_ô.ô.... ¿A que viene todo eso?_

_- Hola - nos saluda Sheila - ¿Qué hacen tan apartados?_

_- ¡Que bueno que llegaste! - celebra Eli - Quiero preguntarte algo._

_- Habla - Sheila se sienta, quedando frente a mi - ¿Qué sucede?_

_- ¿No te dieron celos cuando nació Sammy?_

_Así que eso era. Eli tenía celos de Alan (así se llamaría el hijo de la tía Hermione y el tío Ron)._

_- Si... un poco..._

_- ¬¬... esperaba que me dijeras que no._

_- Eli - Sheila suaviza su voz - ¡Claro que sentirás celos! Estas acostumbrada a ser hija única, además el tío Ron te consiente demasiado..._

_- ¡Claro que no!_

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Recuerdas el incidente con los dulces? ¿Con el muñeco? ¿Y en el parque? ¿Qué hay de la vez en la que...?_

_- Ya, ya... ¬¬... entendí tu idea... pero es bueno tener un hermanito, ¿Verdad?_

_- Por supuesto. Vas a tener con quien jugar, y a quien enseñarle todas las cosas geniales que puedes hacer. Además no se llevaran tantos años, tendrán mucho en común._

_- Si... si... no es tan malo... ¡Gracias, Sheila!_

_Eli se pone de pie, dirigiéndose con la tía Hermione y tocándole su vientre abultado. _

_- ¿Como le haces para convencernos de las cosas? - me admiro._

_- No es difícil... creo que tengo el don - me sonríe, pero su mirada sigue triste._

_- Sheila, somos amigos, ¿Verdad?_

_- Claro, James._

_- Entonces... puedes decirme lo que sea... porque confías en mi, ¿Verdad?_

_Sheila me observa extrañada._

_- Hay veces que no debes decir cosas que quizás lastimen a otra persona - me contesta en voz baja._

_Entonces lo que le pasaba me iba a lastimar.... siento un vacío en mi estomago._

_- Yo creo que si eres sincera, no lastimaras a nadie.... al contrario. La verdad es siempre lo mejor._

_Sheila asiente, pero aun no esta muy segura de decirme._

_- Aun no lo saben muchos... solo mamá... _

_- ¿Qué pasa? Prometo no decir nada._

_- Sé que no lo dirás - ahora su mirada refleja una confianza total que me hace sentir muy bien - es que... estoy enamorada de mi profesor...._

_Sheila se sonroja totalmente, y yo siento que casi me desmayo. ¿¿Enamorada?? ¿¿De un profesor?? ¿¿DE UN PROFESOR?? ¿¿Como dejo mi papá que sucediera esto?? ¿¿Qué no era el director por algo??_

_Aun no salgo de mi estupor, cuando Sheila se ríe ligeramente._

_- No sé si me corresponda, pero el sentimiento sigue aquí... quizás algún día se vaya, pero por ahora siento que me ahoga... es doloroso, porque creo que no podrá llegar a ser..._

_La voz de Sheila se quebró un poco. Esta a punto de llorar, pero se contiene, y eso me duele a mi mucho mas de lo que ella se imagina. Yo sabía que quizás por ahora tendría que resignarme a que Sheila no me vería con otros ojos mas que los de un cariño de amigos, pero no sabía que ella tendría un amor tan profundo... que quizás me la arrebate para siempre._

_Pero si eso la hacía feliz... habría que adaptarse a eso._

_- Sería tonto si él no te correspondiera - no puedo creer que este diciendo eso - yo creo que si luchas por él, podrás tenerlo... _

_- Eso dijo mamá - sonrió - pero no sé porque tengo miedo de que no me corresponda... ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo ese amor que siento por él, Jamie?_

_- ¿Lo amas mucho?_

_- No lo sé... por ahora siento que me ahoga... creo que eso es un si '_

_Ella si esta enamorada de verdad. Aun era pequeño, pero yo sentía que alguna vez yo llegaría a amarla de esa forma. Y también me dolería igual... no puedo evitar el ponerme triste._

_- Siempre pensé que seríamos la pareja ideal, Sheila - le digo en voz baja - la pareja destinada._

_Sheila me sonríe tiernamente._

_- ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso, Jamie?... - me toma de la mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, lo que hace que me sonroje - si la pareja esta destinada a estar unida... no importa lo que pase, al final eso sucederá. Mira a la tía Hermione y al tío Ron, por ejemplo... o mis papas, o incluso los tuyos..._

_No entiendo mucho lo que me explica, así que sonríe abiertamente._

_- ¿Crees que tío Ron no tuvo muchas novias antes de la tía Hermione? ¿O incluso tu papá?... todos estuvieron con otras personas, pero al final, terminaron juntos... como estaba marcado. El tener otras experiencias te reafirma lo que ya sabias, o te lo da a notar... es lo mismo en lo sentimental.... _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Sheila me acaricio el rostro tiernamente con su mano libre._

_- Si tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, James... lo estaremos... tarde o temprano... personas vendrán y se irán de nuestras vidas, pero si debemos estar unidos, lo estaremos a pesar de todo..._

_- ¿Lo crees?_

_- Mira a tu alrededor, James..._

_Tía Hermione y tío Ron bromean con Eli, embarrándole betún en su nariz. Papá y mamá conversan con la tía Angelina y el tío Fred. Tía Alix aplaude a Sammy, el cual esta caminando lentamente hacía sus regalos, y el tío Draco esta filmándolo todo. Eran tan felices... y al final, a pesar de los obstáculos, terminaron juntos._

_Eso me animo mucho. Sheila tenía razón. Si era nuestro destino estar juntos (y yo estoy seguro de que lo es), así pasara. Aunque aun me quedaba la duda... ¿Me llegaría a amar como ama ahora a su profesor?... si... si era lo que tenía que pasar, así sería._

_Me acerco a Sheila, y le doy un beso en la mejilla._

_- Gracias._

_- .... no te preocupes..._

_- Cuando seas novia del profesor... ¿Lo traerás a casa?_

_- Jamie... ni siquiera sé si eso va a pasar... pero tu también tendrás muchas novias, y quizás las llegues a amar como yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos..._

_Asiento, pero no muy seguro. Si, de seguro tendría muchas novias, pero creo que no amaría a ninguna como a Sheila. _

_Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que a pesar de que uno tenga su destino marcado, también debe luchar para conseguir lo que quiere. Y yo no me di jamás por vencido, algo que mi papá me inculco desde pequeño. Jamás dejarme vencer, y esta vez no sería la excepción._

-o-o-o-o-

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?   
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?   
Coming' down on a sunny day   
  
Yesterday, and days before,   
Sun is cold and rain is hard,   
I know, been that way for all my time   
  


-o-o-o-o-

**Hermione: Ahora que era mamá de dos pequeños, realmente estaba exhausta. Alan era muy tranquilo, pero Eli también requería demasiada atención... creo que se sentía un poco desplazada con la llegada de su nuevo hermanito. **

**De esta forma, Ron trataba de compensarla comprándole cosas, lo que yo no aprobaba. De por si era difícil evitar que estuviera consentida (mis papas, los papas de Ron y todos sus tíos se encargaban de darle mimos excesivos), y con la llegada de Alan creo que eso había aumentado al doble.**

**Ron decía que exageraba, pero él no notaba que Eli ya sabía como manipularlo... y siendo tan pequeña... --'... no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara cuando llegue a la adolescencia. **

**Alan comenzaba a balbucear, para sus 4 meses, creo que era un bebé muy listo. Le leía todas las noches, además era muy risueño. Pelirrojo, como todos los Weasley (aunque ahora yo también soy una Weasley U), y con mis ojos castaños. Siento que le da un cierto aire a Percy (Ron se molesta muchísimo con esto... no quiere que Alan sea tan obstinado para los estudios... si Eli, hasta ahora, no lo es, dudo que Alan llegue a serlo).**

**Menos mal que decidí quedarme como escritora, y Alix ha sido una gran ayuda, a pesar de que ella tiene mas carga de trabajo que yo. Con su bebé, y sin Draco o Sheila que la ayuden durante el curso escolar... realmente le admiro eso, yo quizás me hubiera vuelto loca. Ron también era un encanto. Se llevaba a Eli al ministerio para que fuera su "pequeña asistente"... y en ocasiones se quedaba en casa y enviaba papeles desde aquí (desde que Sheila le enseño como usar una maquina de Fax, se sentía en las nubes '). Se podría decir que tenía la vida perfecta... pero hasta en ellas hay problemas.**

**Alan dormía placidamente, y estaba lista para empezar a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto que me había estado rondando por un buen tiempo. Escuche risas... Eli y Ron habían llegado.**

**Me levanto rápidamente para recibirlos (usualmente dejaban todo tirado ¬¬').**

**- ¡Hola, amor! - me saluda Ron dándome un rápido beso.**

**- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - les sonrío.**

**- ¡Fue muy divertido! - Eli da pequeños saltitos - papá me dejo usar su pluma mágica **

**- Eso explica que estés llena de tinta en todos lados - me acerco a Eli, tratando de limpiarle la nariz - ve a lavarte, pronto será la hora de comer.**

**- ¡SI! **

**Eli sube rápidamente las escaleras.**

**- ¿Y Alan? ¿Te dio muchos problemas?**

**- No, al contrario, se quedo dormido muy pronto... me pregunto a quien habrá salido.**

**- ¬¬... espero que no insinúes que a mi - Ron frunce el entrecejo.**

**- Ay, claro que no - respondo sarcástica.**

**- ¿Como va el libro?**

**- Sin empezar '.... ser mamá y escritora es difícil... Alix me ayudo ayer a hacer las ultimas correcciones al que ya termine, y me asesorara esta semana para desarrollar este...**

**- Las súper mamas se pusieron a charlar - se burla Ron.**

**Todos nos habían apodado "Las súper mamas", debido a que Alix aun seguía con su trabajo, tenía a Sammy y además nos ayudaba con los proyectos que teníamos. Y por mi parte, tener dos hijos pequeños me hacía acreedora a tan "importante" titulo, aun cuando sentía que era con cierta burla ¬.¬'**

**- ¿Sabes? Creo que Sammy y Alan se llevaran de maravilla... ayer estuvieron jugando muy tranquilos, se veían tan tiernos ... que diferencia a como se llevaban los papas.**

**- Bueno, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo - chasquea la lengua Ron - además no negaras que Draco se lo merecía ¬¬**

**- Tu tampoco eras una monedita de oro, Ronald Weasley - le digo en tono de broma.**

**- Iremos con mis papas este fin de semana, ¿Verdad?**

**- Si, y al que sigue les toca a mis padres... así nunca voy a terminar... --'....**

**- Pero si ya acabaste uno, ¿Para que apresurarte?**

**- No lo entenderías... cosas de escritores.... ven, ayúdame a poner la mesa...**

**Ron me sonríe, y comienza a sacar platos, mientras superviso la comida. Nunca pensé verme así... como una ama de casa y una mujer trabajadora. Creí que esas dos cosas estaban peleadas una de la otra, debido a que mi mamá fue ama de casa, y mis tías eran mujeres trabajadoras que tenían una empleada domestica. Y ahora, viéndome hacer todo eso, realmente es pesado... pero con la ayuda de Ron y de toda nuestra familia hemos salido adelante sin mas líos que los normales. **

**Eli baja poco después, ayudando a su papá a poner la mesa. Se parece tanto a mi físicamente, excepto por los ojos azules de Ron, y las pecas que adornan sus mejillas. Ojala y también hubiera sacado mi temperamento... por eso teníamos tantas dificultades, era idéntica a Ron, sus reacciones, su forma de actuar... una Weasley, sin duda alguna.**

**En eso noto un pequeño resplandor de la mano de Eli. Parpadeo repetidamente, y me doy cuenta de que trae una pulsera de oro puro con unas piedritas de colores. De momento, me enojo. Es la pulsera que acordamos no comprarle hasta su cumpleaños.**

**Cuando llevamos a Sheila a la estación después de las vacaciones de invierno, pasamos por una joyería y a Eli le encanto esa pulserita. Para alguien tan pequeña, tenía muy bien definido sus gustos. Quedamos de regalársela hasta su cumpleaños, no faltaba poco, y en parte era para mostrarle que no siempre vamos a comprarle lo que ella desea. Ron estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, y Eli se molesto muchísimo, alegando que yo no la quería y que le compraba mas cosas a Alan que a ella. El chantaje sentimental no funciona conmigo (al menos no en esa ocasión), así que no cambie de opinión. **

**¿Y como es que la trae ahora? Muy simple: Su papá, el consentidor Ronald Weasley.**

**Pero si hay algo que he aprendido conforme Eli va creciendo es a no confrontarla a ella sin antes hablar con Ron al respecto. Respirando profundamente, me dirigí a servir la cena, y todo transcurrió de forma normal. Alan despertó hambriento, así que tuve que dejar a Ron y a Eli recogiendo y lavando los platos. Alan volvió a quedar profundamente dormido después de comer (igual que el padre ¬.¬'), y cuando baje, solo estaba Ron esperándome con una taza de té. Después de cenar y limpiar, esa era nuestra costumbre... una taza de té o café para platicar sobre nuestro día. Nos unía mas y mas.**

**- ¿Y Eli?**

**- Fue a lavarse los dientes para irse a la cama...**

**Tomo asiento frente a Ron, y jugueteo con la taza.**

**- Que linda pulsera trae Eli, ¿Verdad? - comienzo a sacar el tema.**

**Ron se pone nervioso, lo que me causa un poco de gracia. Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, siempre que trataba de ocultarme algo, actuaba de una manera extraña y temblaba ligeramente. Como si me tuviera miedo. Quizás me lo tenga '**

**- S-si... mi mamá se la regalo...**

**- Que curioso. Justo hoy hable con mamá Molly, y ella me dijo que había decidido no regalarle nada a Eli hasta su cumpleaños, como lo acordamos...**

**- ¡Ay, mi mamá! - suspira Ron, aun nervioso - ¡De seguro se le olvido!**

**Miro a Ron detenidamente, el cual asiente.**

**- ¿Por qué se la compraste? Quedamos que sería hasta su cumpleaños.**

**- Es que... ahora pasamos por esa joyería, y pues lloro diciendo que nunca le comprábamos nada a ella, y que le gustaría tener esa pulsera...**

**Aja... mi adorable hija había recurrido a las lagrimas. Que bien conocía a su padre, es la única forma de que Ron ceda. **

**- Debemos enseñarle que todo viene a su debido tiempo, y no que va a obtener las cosas cuando ella quiere. Así no se manejan las cosas, además recuerda que ya ha pasado antes, y acordamos corregirla...**

**- ¡Es que no estabas ahí! Me partió el corazón verla llorando... además tenemos dinero, ¿Por qué no complacerle los gustos a nuestros hijos?**

**- Que tengamos una buena posición económica no justifica que les tengamos que dar todo lo que nos piden. Somos sus padres, y debemos educarlos.**

**- ¡No entiendo porque tenemos que estarlos limitando!**

**- Es que no los estamos limitando, Ron, mira el cuarto de Eli... lleno de juguetes... lleno de regalos de sus tíos, de sus abuelos, sus primos... todos la adoran, y también a Alan... y si nosotros les damos lo que nos piden, jamás aprenderán que con el trabajo arduo es como se puede salir adelante.**

**Ron suspira, asintiendo.**

**- Lo sé, lo sé... **

**Tomo delicadamente la mano de Ron. Sé que hay algo mas detrás de todo lo que sucedió.**

**- No puedo evitarlo - me dice al fin - cuando era niño.... bueno...**

**Ron se sonroja, y acaricio su mano para darle apoyo.**

**- Tu viste como era, Hermione - Ron me observa con sus ojos azules - yo fui feliz, es cierto... pero siempre renegaba de ser pobre. Yo deseaba todo a mi alrededor, y mis padres no podían comprármelo. Siempre herede ropa, juguetes, libros.... todo de mis hermanos... Ginny era un poco mas afortunada por ser mujer, pero a ella también le toco sufrir. Mis padres son los mejores, y sé que no es su culpa, pero no quiero que Eli sienta alguna vez lo que yo pase. No sabes como me entristecía cuando salíamos tu, Harry y yo... y era el que no tenía dinero, el que a duras penas podía ahorrar para comprarles regalos "decentes"... Y ahora que tenemos las posibilidades de tener a nuestros hijos con lujos y comodidades, por eso no me detengo. Porque no quiero que lleguen a añorar algo de la forma en la que yo lo hice.**

**Algo que siempre me gusto de Ron, fue su sinceridad. De golpe me llegaron los recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia... Ron siempre anhelaba cosas, siempre ansiaba tener dinero para comprar muchas cosas. En ocasiones Harry y yo nos sentíamos incómodos comprando frente a él, pero nos dio la confianza para hacerlo. Y comprendía perfectamente que no quisiera que sus hijos pasaran por esa clase de conflictos... de verdad que lo entendía.**

**Pero aun así, no se puede ir a los extremos. No puede darle todo a manos llenas a sus hijos... porque entonces no entenderían que nosotros pasamos por trabajo duro para conseguirlo, y pensarían que en la vida todo es fácil, y con solo pedirlo, iban a obtener lo que querían. Las personas que crecen con esa mentalidad con las que caen mas rápido, y eso no podía pasarle a nuestros niños.**

**- No puedes comparar situaciones, Ron - digo calmadamente con tono suave - si tu no hubieras pasado por todo eso, entonces no serías tan noble, tan tierno... y tan comprensible. Sé que Eli y Alan son todo para ti, y que quisieras darles todo lo que piden sin discutir... pero no es posible. Nuestro trabajo es educarlos para bien, y si seguimos así... todo se saldrá de control. ¿Quieres que Eli y Alan olviden que antes que lo material, están los sentimientos?**

**- Eso no es posible - Ron frunce el entrecejo.**

**- Claro que si. Nosotros les daríamos amor, pero ellos lo ignorarían para pedir mas cosas materiales. Así no podrán valorar a quienes se les acercan con buenas intenciones, y preferirán a quienes le ofrezcan mas cosas bonitas.**

**Ron parece entender todo, y asiente lentamente.**

**- No sé como puedes ser tan objetiva - me dice con cierta admiración. **

**- '.... bueno.... aprenderás, ocupas practica.**

**- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con la pulsera?**

**- Se la quitaremos, y se la daremos en su cumpleaños...**

**- Eli me va a odiar - se lamenta Ron.**

**- Claro que no, amor, tu eres como su héroe. Quizás se moleste un poco, pero para eso iremos los dos juntos... **

**Me levanto lentamente, jalando a Ron de la mano para que me acompañe. Subimos, y Eli esta en su habitación, alistándose para dormir.**

**- Eli, necesitamos hablar contigo - Ron parece igual de nervioso que hace unos momentos.**

**Eli ve como nos sentamos en su cama, y suspira.**

**- ¿Me van a quitar la pulsera? - dice en voz baja. **

**- Así es - respondo seriamente - sabías que esa pulsera la obtendrías hasta tu cumpleaños, ¿No?**

**- ¡Pero si de todos modos me la van a comprar! - para tener 4 años, Eli era demasiado contestona ¬¬'**

**- Si, pero es un regalo - replica Ron - y como tal, se te dará hasta el día de tu cumpleaños.**

**- ¿Y por qué no me lo adelantan? **

**- Porque entonces en tu cumpleaños pedirás otra cosa - Ron parece haber tomado mas fuerza, porque comenzó a rebatirle argumentos a Eli - y no es justo. Eli... sabes que para obtener lo que quieres, debes trabajar muy duro, o debes merecértelo ¿Verdad?**

**Eli asiente con la cabeza.**

**- Por eso voy a trabajar contigo, papi - le sonríe - mamá y tu nos tratan de enseñar que las cosas bonitas las mereces y que siempre hay gente que te quiere, y por eso ya tienes todo el oro del mundo...**

**- Así es - Ron parece feliz - eres muy lista.**

**- Entonces.... **

**- ... debes darnos la pulsera - agrego en tono tranquilo.**

**- Esta bien...**

**Eli saca de uno de los cajones la pulsera, y me la entrega.**

**- Pero me la darán en mi cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?**

**- Ya veremos - me pongo de pie.**

**- ¡Papá! - grita Eli, acusándome.**

**- Ya veremos - responde ahora él, dándole un beso en la frente a Eli - a dormir.**

**Eli sigue haciendo un pequeño berrinche, pero era la única forma de que aprendiera a dejar de manipular a Ron. **

**Pero para Ron ella y Alan eran su tesoro, así que me costo mucho trabajo que dejara esa costumbre de complacerlos en todo. Pero en esta ocasión supe porque lo hacía, y lejos de enfadarme cada vez que les compraba algo que no habíamos acordado, sonreía. Sé que cada vez que ve la sonrisa de Eli, o la alegría de Alan, es la mejor recompensa para él. Y por ende, para mi también.**

**Muchos pensarían que Ron y yo nos amarraríamos discutiendo a gritos, como acostumbrábamos en Hogwarts. Eso quedo atrás. Éramos adolescentes, ¿Qué esperaban de nosotros? ¬¬... ahora, cuando no estamos de acuerdo en algo, aclaramos nuestros puntos de vista mutuos en una platica calmada y sin levantar la voz. Como una platica mas. Y nos funciona muy bien.**

**¿Quien iba a decir que de ser dos personas que se peleaban a la menor provocación, nuestros hijos nos convertirían en dos personas racionales que pueden expresar sus puntos de vista y llegar a un acuerdo?... Lo que nos hacen los hijos....**

-o-o-o-o-

Until forever, on it goes   
Through the circle, fast and slow,   
I know, it can't stop, I wonder   
  
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?   
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?   
Coming' down on a sunny day   
  
Yeah!   
  


-o-o-o-o-

Sheila: Ya casi terminábamos el tercer curso. Desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por el profesor, no había pasado nada nuevo. Nos habíamos acercado mas, es cierto, y como desde hacía tiempo terminamos lo del curso, adelantábamos material o simplemente platicábamos. Era como estar con un buen amigo. Todos mis amigos ya sabían lo que pasaba, y aunque les parecía un poco "fuera de lo común" (según sus propias palabras), me apoyaban en todo.

Desde el baile no he pasado ningún tropiezo con Isabella. Y a Michael lo ignoro cada vez que se acerca a dirigirme la palabra. Eso había quedado atrás.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? - Lionel baja de los dormitorios a la sala común, observándome sentada frente a la chimenea.

- Pensando... - es todo lo que respondo.

- Ay, Sheila - Lionel parece desconcertado - no sé como no has hecho ningún movimiento con el profesor Ewal.

Lionel lo hacía parecer tan fácil... como jugar Quidditch o estudiar para pociones.

- No es como si fuera algo común - replico molesta - es un PROFESOR... además quizás ni siquiera me corresponda...

- Quizás ÉL esta esperando que tu le des una señal... - Lionel chasquea la lengua - a veces las cosas pequeñas suelen hacer milagros, Sheila... un pequeño roce de sus manos... una mirada significativa... ¡Todo cuenta!

- No me atrevo - me sonrojo - es demasiado para mi.

- Entonces jamás sabrás si te corresponde... en mi opinión, es mejor ser rechazado, que no intentarlo... es mejor arriesgarse, a no hacer nada...

- Tienes razón... - admito con cierta vergüenza - pero tengo miedo... ¿Tu pasaste lo mismo con Emir?

Lionel me mira con muda sorpresa, sonrojándose inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

Chasqueo la lengua, suspirando.

- Podemos pretender que no sé nada - digo en voz baja.

- ¿Como...? ¿Es que es muy obvio?

- No, Lionel... solo para los muy observadores, como yo

- B-bueno... digamos que con él me arriesgue y gane... pero es algo muy difícil...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Sheila... si alguna vez tienes esa relación que tanto sueñas con el profesor, te recomiendo guardarla para ti. Compártela con quienes creas que lo entenderán y buscaran tu felicidad, pero hasta ahí. Mucha gente busca hacerte daño con lo que puede.... y eso es un blanco fácil.

- Si - entendía perfectamente como se sentía Lionel - y sabes que a mi me da gusto por ustedes, ¿Verdad?

Lionel asiente.

- Y que los ayudare en lo que pueda, solo tienen que pedirlo - agrego en tono alegre. Esa charla me había animado.

- Comenzó a llover - me dice Lionel, poniéndose de pie - mejor ve a dormir.

- Si... lo haré en unos momentos. Te veré mañana.

- No te atormentes tanto - me pide antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba - cuando sea el momento adecuado, lo sabrás.

Suspiro. a veces me preguntaba si ese momento alguna vez llegaría... irónicamente, paso esa misma noche.

Me dirigía a dormir, cuando divise por una de las ventanas un resplandor en el bosque prohibido. Al principio pensé que lo había imaginado, pero de nuevo hubo una especie de luz que parpadeaba. Estaba meditando si debía decirle al tío Harry o a papá, cuando vi al profesor Ewal dirigiéndose al bosque. De seguro él también había visto todo.

Me quede a observar todo, el profesor se adentro al bosque, perdiéndose de mi vista. Pocos segundos después vi varias sombras adentrándose también. No distinguía que eran, pero lo que si era seguro es que el profesor podría caer en alguna trampa.

Sin pensarlo, salí de la sala común, aun pensando si avisar al tío o a papá. Me decidí a no hacerlo, y salí del castillo sigilosamente, con mi varita en mano. Siempre la guardaba conmigo por si acaso, y esa vez no era la excepción.

Llegue al bosque prohibido, y temblaba ligeramente. No sabía si era por el frío, o si era por el temor... pero debía advertirle al profesor, lo podían lastimar. Armándome de valor, comencé a caminar sigilosamente. Escuchaba el viento que resonaba entre los árboles, y la lluvia, aunque no era fuerte, me dificultaba un poco visualizar todo.

Entonces sentí algo detrás de mi. Me detuve en seco, sin saber que hacer. Por instinto, supe que no podía ganar, eran mayoría (aun sin haber volteado a ver, no sé porque presentí que eran las sombras que se habían adentrado). Aun así puse mi varita lista para defenderme.

Todo fue muy rápido. Voltee con agilidad, y grite un hechizo de reflejo, comenzando a correr. Estaba segura de que me seguían, pero no veía nada, la lluvia, mucho viento, y que fuera una noche demasiado espesa no ayudaba. Caí fuertemente al tropezarme con una rama, ahora si estaba perdida. No solté mi varita, pero estar en el suelo me daba una enorme desventaja. Justo cuando creí que me iban a atacar, escuche un contrahechizo que los ahuyento a todos.

Estaba salvada... y justamente por quien se supone que yo iba a salvar. El profesor Ewal me mira desconcertado, acercándose rápidamente.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO AQUI?? - el profesor comienza a gritarme.

- Es que...  - no sabía ni como explicarme.

- ¿¿Qué para usted "bosque prohibido" es alguna clase de eufemismo?? ¡¡NO PUEDE ESTAR AQUI, ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!! - el profesor se hinca a mi lado, ayudando a que me incorpore.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - me atrevo a responder en defensa - ¡Pero vi que venía hacia el bosque y que muchas sombras lo seguían y entonces...!

- ¿Qué? - me interrumpe - ¿Viste las sombras?

- Si... eran demasiadas, y usted no iba a poder solo con ellas... sé que debí avisarle al director o al jefe de mi casa, pero de momento solo me ocurrió venir a tratar de ayudar...

El profesor me ayuda a levantarme, y noto que me he torcido el tobillo.

- Mire nada mas.... - parece que al profesor se le ha esfumado su enojo - será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería...

- ¡NO! - grito asustada - por favor no... es que... Slytherin va a la cabeza para la copa de las casas... si el profesor Malfoy o el profesor Potter se enteran de que estuve fuera de cama en horas indebidas, y que estuve aquí en el bosque, le bajaran puntos... ¡Estamos tan cerca! Por favor, no me obligue a ir a la enfermería...

El profesor me ve tan angustiada, que suspira. Bueno, es que no hemos casado en ninguna ocasión, y estábamos tan cerca...

- De cualquier modo ese pie necesita atención. La llevare a mi despacho, y ahí veré que puedo hacer...

- No se moleste - digo en voz baja - quizás yo pueda hacer algo en la sala común...

- Nada de eso. Usted se arriesgo por mi, y aunque me preocupo a muerte que le hubiera pasado algo, mi culpa es mas grande... ¿Qué no entiende que le pudo pasar algo malo? Eso no lo soportaría jamás....

Me sonrojo en sobremanera. ¿Lo dice porque tiene sentimientos hacía mi, o porque lo pondría en peligro en la escuela si un alumno sale lastimado por su causa?... siempre tengo que ver las cosas desde el lado paranoico ¬.¬'....

Mientras meditaba la situación, el profesor me tomo de la cintura, levantándome fuertemente para cargarme en sus brazos. Aquí fue donde creí que iba a explotar de la vergüenza.

- N-no es necesario que haga eso - replico - puedo intentar caminar.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se lastime mas? - el profesor niega con la cabeza - vamos a mi despacho para curarle ese tobillo.

El profesor comienza a caminar lentamente, y yo, instintivamente, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos. Me sentía en la luna, si he de ser sincera. Ahí estaba... entre sus fuertes brazos... como una escena de una novela romántica. Ambos empapados de pies a cabeza, pero de cualquier modo él parecía ver claramente por donde iba.

Desearía que ese momento fuera eterno.

Llegamos a su despacho, y cuidadosamente me bajo frente a la chimenea, que curiosamente esta encendida. Mejor, así me ayudara a secarme.

El profesor se acerca a mi con vendas y una planta muy extraña.

- Bueno, no soy tan bueno como Poppy, pero tratare de mejorarle ese tobillo.

- Disculpe que le cause tantas molestias - en parte me sentía mal. Por mi culpa, casi salimos lastimados los dos.

- No se disculpe, tuvo buenas intenciones... y mala puntería. ¿Sabe que el hechizo de reflejo que realizo, me lo hizo a mi?

¿QUÉ?.... ¿¿Como....??... me sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, y bajo mi mirada.

- Soy una tonta...

- Mmmm... mas bien no tiene buena visión nocturna, habrá que trabajar en eso...

- Lo lamento tanto, profesor... debí haberle avisado a alguien....

- No, no... el avisarle a alguien solo pondría en alerta a todos sin necesidad. Como sabe, el bosque prohibido esta lleno de criaturas desconocidas para los estudiantes... diversas, que viven en cierta "armonía". En ocasiones la armonía se rompe, y algunas emigran al castillo para asustar a estudiantes... o lo hacen por diversión. Por eso el profesor Potter me ha encargado de mantenerlas al margen, y eso hacía esta noche. Es mi trabajo, después de todo.

- Ya veo... de haberlo sabido.... y yo solo fui a estorbarle...

- En parte - el profesor sonríe, y se ve tan lindo - pero lo que me extraña es que usted pueda ver esas sombras...

- ¿Por qué? - me extraño.

- Es poco común que los brujos los vean, son criaturas de la noche... criaturas oscuras. Pocos tienen el privilegio de poder sentirlas y verlas... creo que usted es muy especial... y no es que no lo haya notado antes, pero con esto se me reafirma.

Me sonrojo de nuevo (esa imagen se estaba volviendo muy común).

- A ver...

Delicadamente toma mi tobillo, tocándolo suavemente. Cuando llega al área mas lastimada, un leve "ay" sale de mi con un gesto de dolor.

- Muy bien, entonces es ahí - el profesor toma la planta que había sacado y la pone en esa parte - esta planta es buena para bajar la hinchazón, mañana no le dolerá tanto apoyar su pie, pero tendrá que guardar reposo el mayor tiempo posible.

El profesor comienza a vendar mi tobillo con sumo cuidado. El tono rojo de mis mejillas no había bajado. Simplemente el sentir su piel rozando la mía... era demasiado para mi.

- ¿No le dio frío salir así? - me pregunto con cierta picardía.

Apenas note que iba en mi camisón de dormir... que vergüenza... No tenía mangas, y era largo y blanco. Lo bueno es que no se transparentaba, a pesar de estar mojado. Eso hubiera sido mas penoso.

- Creo que por la adrenalina ni siquiera lo sentí - respondo al fin.

- Ya esta - el profesor baja delicadamente mi pie - espero que quede como nuevo en la mañana, pero no debe caminar mucho.

- Tratare de no hacerlo... muchas gracias, profesor.

- Para la próxima ocasión, le sugiero que primero se asegure de que haya un peligro real. No queremos que le sigan pasando cosas como estas, ¿Verdad?

- Si - me apeno - lo lamento.

- Ya lo ha dicho mucho.

- Disculpe, profesor... usted dijo que en aula sería el trato mas... personal... ¿Por qué me habla de usted?

Era algo que le quería preguntar desde comenzó a curarme, pero preferí esperar.

- Creo que es la costumbre... como no estamos en clases.... '

- A mi me gusta mas cuando me tutea... creo que nos da un lazo especial...

El profesor levanta su mirada, y nos observamos fijamente. Sé que fue un comentario DEMASIADO atrevido, pero creo que Lionel tenía razón. Debo comenzar a ver si soy correspondida, y como lo mas probable es que no, mejor me voy decepcionando.

- También lo pienso así - me sonríe el profesor.

- Profesor... quisiera decirle algo...

- ¿Qué sucede?

Pensaba declararle mi amor ahí mismo. Total... tenía que arriesgarme... pero soy demasiado cobarde (o en ese entonces lo era).

- Nada... es una tontería...

- Para mi nada de lo que usted me dice es tonto - el profesor se acerca a mi lentamente - creo que me agrada mucho cuando platicamos.

- A mi también...

Estamos tan cerca... y para mi parece que estamos a kilómetros de distancia. Veo su rostro, y me sonrojo. Era ahora o nunca.

- Profesor.... creo que estoy enamorada de usted....

Cerré los ojos, avergonzada, y regañándome a mi misma. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Como pudiste decirle eso? Ahora si lo perdería para siempre.

No me atrevo a abrir los ojos todavía, cuando siento que el profesor quita delicadamente unos cabellos de mi frente.

- Solo estas confundida - me dice en tono bajo.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡No estoy confundida! - me defiendo - y no me gusta que dude de mis sentimientos hacia usted.

- Sheila... es normal que sientas admiración hacia algún profesor, pero no puedes estar enamorada de mi... es imposible...

- ¡No lo es! - sigo defendiéndome - usted es quien esta ciego. No es admiración lo que yo siento por usted, es algo mas profundo, algo que me quema en el alma, porque sé que no me corresponde, pero de igual manera no puedo negar que sigue carcomiéndome por dentro. Simplemente hoy, el hecho de verlo en peligro me hizo entender que si algo le pasaba, mi mundo se derrumbaría. ¿¿Eso no es amor??

Doy un largo respiro. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Bajo la mirada, con cierto rubor en mis mejillas.

- Esto es algo prohibido... - el profesor trata de convencerse a si mismo - no podemos estar sintiendo esto...

Momento... ¿¿NO PODEMOS??... ¿¿No podemos??... ¡¡Entonces él también siente algo por mi!! ¡¡También me corresponde!!

- Si podemos - digo levantando mi vista - no tiene nada de malo.

- ¡Tu eres una estudiante y yo tu profesor! ¡Soy mas grande que tu, podría ser...!

- ¡Pero no es nada mío! - lo interrumpo antes de que siga con sus argumentos - ¡Y también somos humanos que sentimos y amamos! ¿¿Por qué le preocupa lo que los demás piensen?? ¡¡Es nuestra felicidad lo que cuenta!!

Sin darme cuenta había citado textualmente a mi madre. El profesor desvía su mirada.

- Si fuera así de fácil - me contesta triste.

- Lo es... solo tiene que dejar de luchar contra sus prejuicios...

No puedo creer que YO lo este convenciendo. De verdad que lo quiero demasiado como para estar haciendo todo esto.

- No podemos... - el profesor levanta su mirada.

Basta ya ¬¬. Sabía que me correspondía, así que tenía que hacerlo entender. Acerque mi rostro lentamente al de él. Poco a poco, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor... lleno de comprensión. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero en ese momento me sentía en el cielo. Nos fuimos abrazando, hasta que ambos cedimos al amor que teníamos, y dejamos los prejuicios a un lado.

De esta forma comenzamos una relación "prohibida". Regrese a la sala común antes de que todos se levantaran, y cuando me preguntaron que me había pasado, les pretexte que me había caído en las escaleras, y que con un poco de las plantas que había en el armario de los alumnos me había hecho el vendaje que traía.

Para todos, esa noche fue una de tantas. Para mi, fue el inicio de una relación maravillosa. Todos mis amigos ya sabían con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado, y todos me dieron su apoyo incondicional. Hasta Natalia, siento que estaba mas convencida de mi relación con el profesor que de lo que estaba con Michael.

Nos enviábamos miradas furtivas durante las comidas, o cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos nos tomábamos de la mano sutilmente. Siempre cenábamos juntos después de la clase de los viernes, y en ocasiones me iba a estudiar con él por las noches. También me saltaba los fines de semana a Hogsmeade para estar juntos. Pasábamos tanto tiempo unidos, que creo que me enamoraba mas y mas. Y lo hacíamos tan discretamente, que nadie lo notaba. Pero sabía que tendría que hablarle de esto a papá... solo que temía un poco a su reacción.

Estaba en una relación perfecta... ideal... por estar con quien amaba... y tarde o temprano mi papá lo sabría. Y no solo él, si el tío Harry se enteraba... Pero él es tan bueno... mientras no hiciéramos nada fuera de las reglas, o nos metiéramos en problemas con los demás, no se opondría a la relación, de eso estoy segura.

-o-o-o-o-

Someone told me long ago   
There's a calm before the storm,   
I know, been that way for all my time   
  
When it's over, so they say,   
It'll rain a sunny day,   
I know, shining' down like water 

-o-o-o-o-

****

**_Draco: Cuando regresamos en verano, decidí pasar tiempo en familia. Antes planeaba clases, pero para eso tendría mucho tiempo en Hogwarts. Samuel crecía rápidamente, y no me iba a peder nada de su desarrollo. A pesar de que diario hablaba con él y con Alix, ahora saldríamos a pasear y lo llevaría a ver partidos de Quidditch. Quizás a conocer el ministerio, y el callejón Diagon... a comprarle cosas... en fin. _**

****

**_Iba a ser un buen verano. Sheila lucía muy feliz, debe ser porque Slytherin gano la copa de las casas, en parte por su enorme esfuerzo. Me enorgullece, y me encanta que siempre busque ser la mejor. Se parece mucho a mi ._**

****

**_Estábamos todos en la sala, conversando, cuando el timbre de la puerta llamo mi atención. Me levante a abrir, y vi a Erich Ewal con una pila de papeles._**

****

**_- Hola, profesor Malfoy - me sonríe cordial - ¿Como esta?_**

**_- Muy bien, profesor Ewal - me extraña su presencia - pase, por favor..._**

****

**_Erich entra lentamente a la casa, quedándose en la estancia, pero con muy buena vista a la sala. Sheila le sonríe ampliamente. Claro, es su alumna, lo había olvidado._**

****

**_- Él es Erich Ewal, profesor de Hogwarts - digo en voz alta - Erich, ella es mi esposa Alix, y mi hijo Samuel... y creo que ya conoces a mi otra hija, Sheila..._**

**_- Si... gusto en conocerlos a todos._**

**_- El gusto es nuestro - contesta Alix, sonriendo picaramente... ¬¬.... ¿Por qué lo hacía?_**

**_- ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Erich? - digo al fin._**

**_- Le traje unos papeles del ministerio... de actualización de programas...._**

****

**_Me entrega la pila de papeles que sostenía._**

****

**_- Ah... gracias... - esto es ridículo. Pudo esperar hasta Hogwarts para dármelos, ¿Por qué molestarse en venir a mi casa a entregármelos personalmente? - ¿Es todo?_**

**_- Si - Erich ni siquiera me observa, tiene sus ojos fijos en Sheila. Que extraño ¬.¬' - y siendo así... creo que es hora de retirarme...._**

**_- ¿No quiere quedarse a cenar? - pregunta Alix cordial._**

**_- No quiero causar molestias - agrega él._**

**_- No es molestia - sonríe Sheila._**

**_- Lamentablemente tengo otras cosas que hacer.... en otra ocasión será... me retiro, hasta luego profesor Malfoy... y gusto en conocerlos a todos...._**

**_- Igualmente - Alix sonríe también. Andan demasiado risueñas ¬¬'_**

**_- Adiós, Erich - me despido, acompañándolo a la puerta._**

****

**_Una vez que Erich se va, comienzo a analizar todo. ¿Por qué traerme los papeles hasta mi casa? ¿Como sabía donde vivía?  ¿Y por qué veía tanto a Sheila?.... bah, quizás solo andaba por el vecindario y quiso aprovechar, Harry debió darle mi dirección, y como Sheila es su alumna, pues por eso la miraba con mas confianza._**

****

**_- Que buenos gustos tienes - le susurra Alix a Sheila._**

****

**_Regreso a la sala, y Alix abraza a Sammy._**

****

**_- Es hora de cenar, ¿Verdad? - me pregunta._**

**_- Si.... _**

****

**_Aquí había algo que no me cuadraba, y no sabía muy bien que era. Alix observa a Sheila, y se dirigen miraditas raras._**

****

**_- Muy bien - me pongo de pie - ¿Qué pasa aquí?_**

**_- Creo que Sheila quiere decirte algo... - Alix asiente a Sheila - anda, es un buen momento..._**

**_- ¿Un buen momento para que? - pregunto con molestia._**

**_- Papá... - Sheila también se pone de pie - tengo que decirte algo...._**

****

**_¬¬... ¡YA SABIA QUE QUERIA DECIRME ALGO! ¬¬Xxxx.... pero no sé porque, presentía que era algo malo. _**

****

**_- Anda, Sheila - la anima Alix._**

****

**_Sheila suspira. Esa costumbrita ¬¬'''_**

****

**_- Papá.... estoy enamorada del profesor Ewal... y tenemos una relación sentimental desde hace dos meses..._**

****

**_Bah, todo para eso... ¡MOMENTO! ¿¿¿¿RELACI"N AMOROSA???? ¿¿¿AMOROSA??? ¿¿¿CON UN TIPO QUE PUEDE SER SU PADRE???? ¿¿¿QUE ES UN PROFESOR???_**

****

**_- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? - es todo lo que puedo decir._**

**_- Cálmate, Draco - me pide Alix._**

**_- ¿¿¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME??? ¡¡MI HIJA ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SALE CON UN HOMBRE QUE PUEDE SER SU PADRE!!!_**

**_- ¡Solo me gana con 10 años, papá! - me dice Sheila en forma de defensa, que no es muy buena ¬¬ - ¡Y yo lo amo!_**

**_- ¡¡¡NO PUEDES AMARLO!!!_**

**_- ¡Claro que puedo!_**

**_- Draco..._**

**_- ¡¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!! ¿¿Ya la escuchaste, Alix?? ¡¡Anda con un profesor, y tu como si nada!!_**

**_- Draco, trata de..._**

**_- ¡NO! - me niego. Mi princesa, mi niña bonita... ¿¿Con ese tipejo desaliñado y sinvergüenza de Ewal?? ¿¿COMO PASO ESO??_**

**_- Papá.... él es todo para mi..._**

**_- ¡Eso se acabo! _**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo! - le digo en tono duro._**

****

**_Sheila frunce el entrecejo, molesta._**

****

**_- ¡Tu no eres mi padre, y no me puedes prohibir nada!_**

**_- ¿¿Qué dijiste??_**

**_- ¡Sheila! - Alix también se pone de pie, con Sammy en brazos, que parece que no comprende nada de lo que pasa._**

****

**_Antes de que podamos seguir con la discusión, Sheila sube rápidamente encerrándose en su habitación._**

****

**_- Esto no salio nada bien - dice Alix en voz baja - solo esta molesta, Draco..._**

**_- Ya sé... pero... _**

****

**_Me había dolido profundamente lo que Sheila me dijo. "Tu no eres mi padre".... ¿De verdad eso sentía?... quizás en parte fue mi culpa, por cegarme a la idea de que Sheila no puede tener sentimientos hacia alguien como Erich Ewal... pero es que no puede amarlo. No DEBE amarlo... es algo... es alguien..._**

****

**_Y de repente me quede sin argumentos para convencerme a mi mismo. Me vino a la mente cuando me enamore de Hermione. No era igual... pero quizás parecido. No quería que Sheila sintiera el miedo que yo sentía en caso de que mi padre se enterara de que amaba a una "sangre sucia". _**

****

**_Y justo era lo que hice. Ella había confiado en mi para no guardarme ningún secreto, y yo reaccione como me prometí que nunca lo haría. Me equivoque. _**

****

**_- ¿Crees que en verdad la ame? - pregunto a Alix._**

****

**_Eso era lo que mas me preocupaba. Que Sheila lo amara tanto... y que él no le correspondiera y solo lo viera como un juego._**

****

**_- Para arriesgarse a venir aquí... contigo.... solo para verla... me parece que si._**

****

**_Se amaban... y yo actué como si eso fuera lo peor en esta vida. Yo le enseñe a Sheila que el amor era el mejor sentimiento del mundo... y ahora hice que ella se arrepintiera de tenerme la confianza de decirme que por fin lo había encontrado._**

****

**_No digo que la relación me encante, pero la aceptaba porque Sheila era todo para mi... y si ella era feliz... y si ella realmente lo amaba... entonces no me quedaba mas que apoyarla, como prometí hacerlo siempre a partir de este día._**

****

**_Iba a subir a hablar con Sheila, cuando vi que ella bajo lentamente, y corrió a abrazarme._**

****

**_- ¡Lo siento, papá! No quise decir eso... Yo te amo, y siempre vas a ser mi papá... estaba enojada... soy una tonta, no debí..._**

**_- Tranquila - le acaricio el cabello - sé que solo lo dijiste por el enojo... creo que me lo merecía para darme cuenta de que esto no se relaciona conmigo... sino contigo...._**

**_- ¿De verdad?_**

**_- Sheila... ¿Lo amas?_**

**_- Mas de lo que crees - me dice ella mirándome a los ojos._**

**_- Entonces.... no me queda mas que.... decirte que cuando me necesites, aquí estaré para ti... puedes contarme lo que sea, y ya lo sabes... ¿Harry....?_**

**_- Le dije cuando recién empezó el verano... estuvo de acuerdo mientras no rompamos ninguna regla... o que nos descubran..._**

**_- ¿Es decir que en Hogwarts....?_**

**_- Si... somos muy discretos para que nadie lo note..._**

**_- Me doy cuenta ¬¬ - me regaño a mi mismo, ¿Como es que no me había percatado?... en parte es algo bueno, así no corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por los demás. - ¿Y tu mamá sabe desde....?_**

**_- Hace mucho tiempo - anexa Alix - pero como ves, yo soy mas comprensible que tu, amorcito._**

**_- ¬¬X.... querrás decir que tomas todo a la ligera._**

**_- ¬¬'...._**

**_- Papá - me interrumpe Sheila - eres el mejor._**

****

**_Eso me hace sentir muy bien. Le sonrío, y nos abrazamos de nuevo. A partir de ese entonces se formo una costumbre muy especial entre nosotros. Sheila me platicaba todo con lujo de detalles, y yo trataba de ser objetivo. No muchas veces me funcionaba, pero al menos estaba enterado de lo que pasaba con mi hija. Además eso nos unía mucho, y me dio algunos tips para cuando Sammy creciera. Presiento que me dará más dolores de cabeza que Sheila._**

****

**_Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a esa "relación". Avanzado el verano, Sheila recibió una noticia devastadora. Sus abuelos habían fallecido en un accidente. _**

****

**_Para mi sorpresa, lo tomo muy bien. Los señores McLinder habían dejado todo a su nombre, y ella podía disponer de todos los bienes cuando fuera mayor de edad. Mientras tanto, su albacea era Alix. Si, a mi también me sorprendió, pero los señores McLinder debieron considerarla la mas adecuada para manejar los asuntos de Sheila._**

****

**_Durante el sepelio de los señores McLinder, vi a Erich llegar y abrazar fuertemente a Sheila. No la soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera después de haberlos sepultado. _**

****

**_Aprovechando que Sheila iba a despedir a toda la gente que la había acompañado y que eran conocidos de sus abuelos, me acerque a Erich._**

****

**_- Profesor Malfoy - me saludo con cierto recelo._**

**_- Erich - le regreso el saludo._**

****

**_Ambos quedamos en un silencio incomodo._**

****

**_- ¿La amas en verdad? - pregunto al fin._**

**_- Si - me contesta seguro._**

****

**_Al verlo a los ojos me doy cuenta de que no miente. _**

****

**_- Sheila es todo para mi - comienzo a advertirle - y si llegas a lastimarla..._**

**_- Jamás haría algo así - me interrumpe - lastimarla a ella me dolería mas a mi... Sheila significa todo para mi... _**

**_- No apruebo su relación - suspiro - pero mientras Sheila sea feliz... no tendrán que esconderse de mi.. _**

**_- Gracias, profesor Malfoy... para Sheila significa mucho que acepte la relación que llevamos._**

**_- Por ella lo hago... mas te vale no hacerla sufrir._**

****

**_Sheila se acerca a nosotros con duda._**

****

**_- ¿Todo esta bien?_**

**_- Muy bien - responde Erich con una sonrisa._**

**_- Voy con Alix..._**

**_- Gracias, papá - Sheila me sonríe._**

****

**_Le sonrío de regreso y voy con Alix, la cual tiene de la mano a Sammy. _**

****

**_- ¿No son lindos? Destilan amor por todos lados - Alix dice maravillada._**

**_- Me gustaría que no fueras tan feliz por esa relación - me quejo._**

**_- Draco... nuestra hija esta sintiendo amor... ¿No es un motivo suficiente para estar feliz?_**

****

**_Ese argumento me acaba ¬¬. Los vemos abrazados a lo lejos, y me doy cuenta de que aunque no me guste, Sheila en verdad ama a Erich... y es correspondida. Debe darme gusto con ella._**

****

**_Me tomo algún tiempo convencerme de eso, pero poco a poco fui aceptándolo mas. No cabe duda que esto es muy difícil... pero mientras Sheila sea feliz... Alix y yo también lo seremos._**

-o-o-o-o-**__**

****

****

****

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?   
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?   
Coming' down on a sunny day

****

****

****

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester...... Have you ever seen the rain?..... 23 de Julio..._**

Notas de la Autora:

Canción: Have you ever seen the rain?

Interprete: The Creedence


	35. Recuerdos: Pequeños Eventos Grandes Cons...

**Capítulo 35: "Pequeños eventos... grandes consecuencias"**

_NOTA INTRODUCTORIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO SIGUE CON LEVES TONOS YAOI. DE HECHO DUDO QUE SE NOTE MUCHO, PERO IGUAL HAGO LA ADVERTENCIA. RECUERDEN, SI NO LES GUSTA NI LA MAS MINIMA INSINUACI"N YAOI, ENTONCES NO LO LEAN._

-o-o-o-o-

_Sheila: No puedo creer que mis abuelos me hayan dejado todo a mi... su dinero, su casa, sus empresas... y ni idea de que hacer con ellas. Por lo pronto, en ocasiones me iba a la enorme mansión con los chicos (los de Hogwarts, o los de la familia)... como era la niñera oficial, me llevaba a Eli, a James, a Sammy y a Alan, y así los tíos y mis papas tendrían un poco de tiempo "a solas" (y no quiero inferir que hacen en ese tiempo)._

_También pasaba algunos días con Erich... a papá no le parecía mucho que estuviéramos los dos solos en esa enorme casa ("¡Quien sabe que tanto pueden llegar a hacer!", me decía con tono dramático), pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la situación. Debo decir que reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba... en parte se lo debo a mamá que lo "moldeo" un poco '._

_Por esta ocasión vine sola al callejón Diagon, ya que me encontraría con Erich (aunque James ya lo conocía, quería evitar esos momentos incómodos). Después de recorrer un par de tiendas, lo vi con una mujer aproximadamente de su edad. Debe ser compañera de clases de sus tiempos. Me ve a lo lejos, y quiere venir, pero la mujer lo detiene de un brazo._

_ô.ô.... usualmente iría y le quitaría a esa arpía de encima (sé que no es justo que le diga arpía sin conocerla, pero ustedes me entienden), pero por ahora no debía hacerlo. Se podría malinterpretar. Quizás si me acerco con algún pretexto...._

_Erich niega con la cabeza (insisto que me lee el pensamiento ¬¬U), así que suspiro y me quedo de pie, observando a una distancia prudente. La mujer parece no querer desistir, y eso me carcomía por dentro ¬¬Xxx (si, soy celosa, el primer paso es admitirlo, aunque no soy de esas celosas escandalosas, lo crean o no U). Un chico llega a mi lado. Es Terrence Fecher._

_- Hola - me sonríe._

_- Hola - le contesto en tono de enfado. Ha llegado a interrumpir mi momento de espiar a mi novio ¬¬X._

_- Sheila, realmente lamento lo que paso con Hewler, es un idiota... _

_Por un momento me distraigo de lo que observaba con tanto interés, y veo al chico que esta a mi lado. Sabía que él presencio todo el espectáculo por ser la pareja de Isabella... ¿Pero para que me decía algo que CLARAMENTE yo ya sabía? ¿Y específicamente él? Giro levemente para quedar frente a frente._

_- No tienes porque lamentarlo - digo al fin - no fuiste tu él que me uso como reto personal._

_- Esa familia esta podrida por dentro - ¿Por qué será que todos me dicen eso?_

_- Vaya... - me sorprendo. ¿El novio de Isabella hablando mal de su primo? - pensé que por respeto a tu novia, al menos tragarías a su primo._

_- ¿A mi novia?_

_Esto comienza a fastidiarme. Volteo de reojo, y Erich ha desaparecido ¬¬X... ¿Se habrá ido con esa mujer?... bueno, tiene mucho que explicarme de todos modos._

_- Si, tu novia - suspiro - Isabella Gwendi... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te enseñe una foto de ella?_

_- Ahm... - Terrence frunce el entrecejo - yo no soy novio de Isabella... ¡Dios me libre!_

_- ¿Qué? Pero si fuiste al baile con ella... y además dijo que...._

_- No sé que te haya inventado esa loca - me interrumpe Terrence molesto - pero yo no soy su novio, y ni esperanzas por su parte. Ella me chantajeo para que fuéramos al baile juntos... sus padres hablaron con los míos.... y tuve que acceder._

_- ¿¿Estas diciendo que te chantajeo??.... ¿¿Para que fueras con ella....??_

_- A ella le interesaba quedar bien, y a mi que mis padres dejaran de fastidiarme. Pero me arrepentí toda la noche, creeme. Y mas después de que vi que eres mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba...._

_¡JA! ¿¿Isabella chantajeando gente para que vaya con ella al baile?? Con razón su interés en que todos supiéramos sobre su "maravillosa" pareja. Momento... ¿¿Lo ultimo que Terrence dijo  fue un halago para mi??.... Oh, oh._

_- Me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?.... me gustaría conocerte mas y poder llegar a algo mas serio contigo..._

_Ay... ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué le invento?_

_- Es muy amable de tu parte... pero yo... es que... la verdad..._

_- ¿Estas viendo a alguien mas? - me pregunta con cierta tristeza._

_¡Claro que si! ¡A mi profesor de **Preparación para Aurores** que me lleva 10 años!... obviamente no puedo decirle eso -_

_-'_

_- Si... lo lamento... - bueno, era la verdad._

_- ¿Y quien es?_

_¬¬'... aquí ya me agarro. ¿¿Qué le digo?? Rápido, Sheila, tienes que inventarte algo._

_- Pues... es.... es.... ¡Lionel Lewitt! ¡Si, él!_

_Uffff... bueno, el nombre de Lionel fue el primero que se me ocurrió._

_- ¿Lionel Lewitt? - pregunta incrédulo - ¿El chico de tu curso?_

_- Si... ¿Por qué te extraña?_

_- Pues... pensábamos... bueno, se tenían ciertas dudas acerca de él... pero ya veo que tiene muy buenos gustos.... ¿Son novios, o solo salen?_

_- Somos novios desde hace un par de meses... lo lamento, Terrence... - que buena soy para mentir _

_- No te preocupes... de cualquier modo siempre esperare mi oportunidad..._

_- Que dulce - digo con cierta melancolía - y podemos ser amigos._

_- Claro que si _

_Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo._

_- Debo irme - me dice al fin - te veré en Hogwarts._

_- Que pases un buen verano... al menos lo que queda._

_- Tu también. Me saludas a tu novio._

_Terrence se aleja con cierta rapidez. Ahora si que me había metido en un enorme lío. De seguro Lionel me comerá viva._

_- Se te ocurrió esa historia demasiado rápido, señorita..._

_Volteo sobresaltada viendo a Erich detrás de mi. ¿Acaso había observado todo?_

_- Pensaba decirle que andaba con mi profesor y que llevábamos una relación secreta en Hogwarts, pero supuse que eso lo asustaría mas... ¿No crees?_

_- Muy sutil - Erich se acerca a mi, pero como obviamente no podemos vernos muy sospechosos, solo sonríe - ¿Otro mas de tus admiradores?_

_- Podría decirte lo mismo... ¿Una vieja novia?_

_- Una vieja pesadilla - Erich frunce el entrecejo - pero creo que ya no volverá a molestarme._

_- Eso espero - sonrío yo también._

_- Terrence Fecher. Sheila, Sheila, vas mejorando en tus conquistas._

_- Claramente - lo veo de pies a cabeza - ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?_

_- Acabe mis compras, ¿Y tu?_

_- También... quería que fuéramos a comer juntos, pero tengo otra cosa que hacer._

_- ¿Hablar con Lionel? - adivina Erich._

_- Exacto... espero que después de que me maldiga de por vida, acepte jugar el papel del novio amoroso._

_- No creo que se oponga - Erich chasquea la lengua - es tu amigo después de todo._

_- Pero pedirle eso... cuando... bueno, pues ya sabes..._

_Erich sabía de la relación entre Emir y Lionel (de hecho Lionel se lo contó, decía que necesitaba un aliado ¬.¬')_

_- Nah... tonterías... ¿Te veo después?_

_- Si, cenaremos en mi casa, y lleva tu pijama - le guiño un ojo._

_- Una oferta que no puedo declinar - Erich se acerca a mi, dándome un rápido beso._

_- ¡Hey! ¿Y si alguien nos vio? - nos cuidábamos tanto, y a mi me parecía que todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros._

_- Nadie esta al pendiente de lo que hagamos, Sheila... además por si no lo notas, no hay nadie cerca.... nos vemos esta noche._

_- Esta bien._

_Ahora soy yo la que le roba un beso (aunque fue un poco mas intenso)_

_- Un adelanto de esta noche - le digo en voz baja._

_Erich me sonríe picaramente, y se aleja del callejón. Hasta yo puedo soltarme de vez en cuando U. Para aclaraciones "mi casa" es la casa que me heredaron mis abuelitos. Así que la casa de mis papas es donde vivo usualmente, y mi casa es la que uso para reunirme con mis amigos, hacerla de niñera, o ver a Erich. _

_Espero que Lionel venga hoy al callejón. Me había dicho que si, y que quería mi tarea de pociones (¬¬X).... ahora le daría hasta la de astronomía, con tal de que me siguiera el juego. Me voy a la heladería, usualmente ahí nos reuníamos a charlar._

_- ¡Sabía que estarías aquí, bruja! - Lionel llega muy feliz, sentándose frente a mi._

_- Ya sabes, peste, un helado siempre nos alegra el día._

_Notaran como nos tratábamos "cariñosamente" U_

_- Oye, ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?_

_- ¡Ay, claro que si! - sonrío ampliamente - y también la de transformaciones..._

_- Ah... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿La de transformaciones? ¡Si jamás dejas que nadie te copie NADA de esa clase!_

_- Hoy es diferente... ¿Quieres un helado? ¿De que sabor?_

_Lionel frunce el entrecejo._

_- Muy bien, ¿Qué hiciste y que tengo que ver?_

_- U...  es gracioso... ya que lo mencionas... ¿Vienes de ver a Emir?_

_- Si.... pasamos el día juntos, pero recordé que habías dicho que vendrías al callejón... ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- ¿Conoces a Terrence Fecher?_

_- El novio de Isabella - me responde automáticamente._

_- Pues no exactamente... pero lo conoces, ya es algo._

_- ¿Qué hay con él?_

_- Hoy como que quiso declararme sus sentimientos..._

_- ¿Como que quiso? ¿Lo hizo o no?_

_- Lo hizo._

_- ¿Y? - Lionel comenzaba a impacientarse._

_- Le dije que tenía novio..._

_Me hubiera gustado haber filmado la cara de Lionel en ese momento. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido._

_- ¿¿LE DIJISTE?? - veo que al fin pudo articular palabras para gritarme - ¿¿Le dijiste que eras novia de Erich??_

_- Ahm.... no exactamente..._

_Lionel se calma de inmediato._

_- ¿Entonces? - me dice con duda._

_- Te vas a reír de esto.... le dije que era tu novia..._

_Me cubrí rápidamente el rostro de futuras amenazas, pero me sorprendí aun mas al escuchar que Lionel estaba... ¿¿Riéndose??_

_- ¿¿Le dijiste que éramos novios?? jajaja.... - Lionel se detiene, y vuelve a carcajearse - ¡Vaya que es gracioso! Jajaja...._

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Pensé que te enojarías!_

_- ¬¬... ¡Claro que estoy enojado, eso fue sarcasmo! - --'  era demasiado bueno para ser verdad - ¿¿Pero que se te metió en esa cabezota tuya para decirle que éramos novios??_

_- Lo siento - trato de poner mi mejor cara de tristeza para que se apiade de mi - no podía decirle de John o Axel.... y pues dudo que Emir se preste a..._

_- ¡Espera! - Lionel sonríe, pero la verdad no sé si sea sarcásticamente de nuevo ¬¬ - Esto es perfecto... esta bien, Sheila, seré tu novio falso.... solo dile a Erich que no se enoje si nos ve en situaciones comprometedoras...._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio?_

_- No es que me moleste, pero... ¿Se te ocurrió algo o porque de pronto accediste?_

_- Es perfecto... no solo Emir puede tener su pantalla ¬¬_

_- ¿Perdona?_

_- Ya sabes... Emir se jacta de conquistar a todas las chicas que puede... para que no sospechen de nosotros. Si yo tengo novia, esas probabilidades son nulas. Y así se le quitaría esa paranoia de que alguien sabe de lo nuestro. Bueno, alguien aparte de ti y de Erich._

_- ¿Sospechan o algo así?_

_- Emir así lo piensa. Yo no lo había notado._

_- Entonces... ¿Somos novios?_

_- Somos novios._

_Lionel me sonríe. Ambos saldríamos beneficiados con este "noviazgo arreglado". De esta forma, llevaríamos mejor nuestras relaciones sentimentales, que si bien no tienen nada de malo, no estaban listos para que se enteraran de ellas. Al menos no aun._

_- Ya llego tu peor es nada - me dice Lionel sonriendo._

_Volteo, viendo a Erich acercarse._

_- ¿Lista?_

_- Creí que te habías ido._

_- Olvide que tenía que recoger un encargo..._

_- ¿Entonces estamos bien?_

_- Por supuesto, querida - Lionel me guiña un ojo - eres la mejor novia falsa que pudiera tener._

_- Lo sé '_

_- Vamos, se hace tarde..._

_Erich se despide de Lionel, y comenzamos a alejarnos del callejón. Le iba platicando a Erich con lujo de detalles como paso todo. Así que ahora tenía un novio falso y un novio... ¿Novio?.... espero que no traiga mas complicaciones de las que ya tengo._

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

**Ginny: Creo que de todos, a mi fue la que mas me impacto la nueva relación de Sheila. Inconscientemente la había alejado un poco de nosotros (especialmente de James). No quería que mi hijo sufriera, y hasta ahora, era la mejor forma que se me ocurría de lograrlo. **

**¿Egoísta? Un poco. A Harry no le parecía mi actitud. Decía que exageraba, y que James estaría bien. A mi no me lo parecía. Por experiencia propia estuve durante mucho tiempo amando a una persona, y no era agradable verla con otra (todavía recuerdo a Cho Chang y se me revuelve el estomago ¬¬). James era pequeño para esas cosas, así que mi deber como madre era cuidarlo del sufrimiento, ¿Verdad? No iba a dejar que él pasara por lo mismo que yo pase. **

**- Ginny, ¿Y James?**

**Estaba en la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos. Angelina dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar conmigo.**

**- Lo deje con Harry y los chicos.... **

**- Ya se me hacía extraño. Que bueno que Harry podrá pasar este verano con nosotros, ¿Verdad?**

**- Si, hacía mucho que no se tomaba tantas vacaciones.**

**- ¡Mira! - Angelina apunta hacía la ventana - ¡Allá van Sheila y Erich! ¡Vamos a saludarlos!**

**Los vemos pasar a una distancia prudente. Van tan ensimismados en su platica... y Sheila se ve tan feliz... ¿Por qué no podrá ser así de feliz con James?**

**- No, mejor no - le digo a Angelina - la veremos este domingo cuando nos reunamos, ¿No?**

**Angelina frunce el entrecejo.**

**- ¿No me digas que sigues enojada con ella porque ya tiene novio?**

**- No es cualquier novio. Es un profesor. Es mayor que ella. Es....**

**- ¿No es James? - me pregunta con cierta ironía.**

**Eso me llego. Claro que no estaba así porque Sheila no estaba con James. Era porque a mi hijo le dolía toda la situación... o al menos eso creo.**

**- Ginny, Ginny - Angelina chasquea la lengua - Sheila no tiene la culpa de tus planes a futuro. Tu crees que ella y James son la pareja soñada. Quizás ellos no. A James le duele mas que lo distancies de ella, ¿Sabes?**

**Sé que Angelina tiene razón. Pero me cuesta admitirlo.**

**- No quiero que James sufra - es todo lo que contesto.**

**- No lo hará. Por si no lo notas, tu hijo es la madurez con pies... ¡Hey! Verso sin esfuerzo - Angelina sonríe ampliamente.**

**- ¬¬**

**Angelina tenía un buen punto. James era tan diferente a lo que se podía esperar. Pensé que sería igual de travieso que mis hermanos. Pero no fue así. No sé si porque es hijo único. O porque creció al lado de Sheila. Pero aunque hacía sus vagancias de vez en cuando, no se comparaba a la vez que los gemelos le quemaron las cejas a Ron, o cuando Ron se comió todos los dulces de navidad y los trato de reemplazar con piedras... o cuando Charlie rescato un dragón bebe... o como cuando Bill le corto un colmillo a un gato para hacerse un collar único. **

**Era.... parecido a una versión pequeña de Harry. Puesto que yo fui el lado "racional" de los hermanos Weasley, y Harry creció demasiado limitado, creo que eso le inculcamos a James. Demasiado respeto y formalidad. Madurar antes de lo que debiera. Y eso no creo que sea muy bueno. Le quite la infancia a mi hijo :: .... debo ser la peor madre de todas. **

**- ¿Ginny? - Angelina me ve extrañada - ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Angelina.... ¿Crees que soy una mala madre?**

**Angelina frunce el entrecejo.**

**- ¿A que viene eso?**

**- Es que... tienes razón, James es demasiado maduro para su edad. Quizás no lo dejamos disfrutar... ya sabes... _ser niño_.... **

**- Mmmm... dudo mucho que tengas que llevarte el crédito por eso, Ginny - Angelina sonríe - James es un niño muy feliz, por lo que veo.**

**- ¿Te parece?**

**- No puedes pedir que James sea igual que tus hermanos. Es aterrador U... me parece que James saco la personalidad de Harry, tierno de pequeño.... y cuando crezca será un demonio y te dará dolores de cabeza...**

**- Es que siento que no lo he dejado disfrutar su niñez...**

**- ¿Y que tiene que disfrutar? Hasta ahora, yo lo he visto muy feliz. No le han prohibido mucho, entiende a la perfección las reglas, y hace una que otra travesura. Enfréntalo, Ginny: Tu hijo es mas maduro que tus hermanos juntos. Y eso es algo muy bueno.**

**Angelina me da un poco de animo. Es cierto, ¿Y que tiene de malo que James sea tan maduro? No es algo que a el le cause problema. Y ciertamente a mi tampoco. Además tiene cada ocurrencia....**

**Desde que nació, creo que me obsesione un poco en ser una buena madre. No sé si porque tenía miedo de que algún día James me reclamara que fui una madre terrible. Es lo peor que me podría pasar. Es extremista... pero en verdad que así lo llegue a sentir cuando James era pequeño. **

**Pero era un Potter... ya encontrara la manera de desafiar la autoridad sin que me dé cuenta ¬¬.... y sé que eso no indicara que he hecho mal al educarlo. Ser padre es tan difícil... no sé como mamá lo hizo 7 veces... Si con uno me siento de esta forma, con siete... realmente tendría que buscarme un terapeuta o mínimo alguna poción relajante.**

**- Ginny, ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? - Angelina suspira - quieres tener todo bajo TU control.**

**- ¡Ay, eso no es verdad! - me ofendo.**

**- Claro que si. ¿Qué has hecho desde que James tiene 3 años?**

**- ¿Tratar de que ponga su ropa sucia en el cesto de la ropa sucia, como la gente decente?**

**- ¬¬.... no...**

**- Pues es que no tiene remedio... es igual a Harry, creen que voy a estar recogiendo su tiradero, como si se les fuera a caer la mano o algo así si por UNA vez ponen la ropa sucia donde debe ir....**

**- Ginny.... ¿Sigues con mi pregunta?**

**- Ah, si U.... ¿Y que es lo que he hecho con James desde que tenía 3 años?**

**- Decirle que se va a casar con Sheila...**

**- ¿Y eso estuvo mal? ¿Acaso lo presione tanto que ahora que Sheila tiene novio, mi hijo sufre, y yo fui la causante? ¡¡Ay, soy una mala madre!! ::**

**Angelina niega con la cabeza.**

**- Esto será largo... ¡NO ERES UNA MALA MADRE! - me grita.**

**- ..... esta bien.... pero no entiendo tu punto...**

**- Siempre es como TU quieres que pasen las cosas. Que tu hijo haya encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él en Sheila es solo una consecuencia. Debes dejar de tratar de arreglar la vida de tu hijo. Apuesto a que ya hablaste con Harry para que quede en Gryffindor y sea prefecto...**

**Me sonrojo levemente. ¿Qué era tan obvio que DEBÍA tener todo bajo control? Angelina tenía tanta razón... Hermione ya me lo había dicho... Alix ya me lo había dicho.... ¡Hasta Harry me lo había dicho! y apenas ahora parece que me doy cuenta de que tienen razón. **

**Quería que James fuera feliz, y por eso deseaba arreglar cada mínimo detalle en su vida. Cuando entro a un equipo junior de Quidditch (Harry y sus ideas ¬.¬) lo entrene noche y día, hable con el entrenador, hable con el arbitro, hable con sus compañeros de equipo... para que ganara. ¿Eso es ser una madre obsesiva?**

**......... si... ¿Verdad?..... Soy una madre obsesiva.... ¡He arruinado la vida de mi hijo! :: ... pero nunca es tarde para remediar los errores. Quizás es hora que deje de ser tan aprensiva con James. Es hora de que deje de buscarle la vida perfecta... porque la tiene. Es solo que no me había dado cuenta. **

**- Dejare de ser tan obsesiva - suspiro - quizás deba hablar con James. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto que si Sheila ya no vendría jamás a nuestra casa, y se veía tan triste...**

**- Es lo que te digo - chasquea la lengua Angelina - a tu hijo le duele mas que lo alejes de ella. Son amigos, te guste o no. Además, Ginny, tienes buen ojo...**

**- ¿A que te refieres?**

**- Tu dijiste que Fred y yo éramos la pareja perfecta, y venos aquí. Dijiste que Ron y Hermione terminarían juntos, ¿Y donde están ahora?.... y ni se diga de ti y de Harry... "Él es mi chico ideal" - Angelina sonríe - creo que tienes alma de cupido.**

**Me sonrojo levemente. Es cierto, todas las parejas que había pronosticado terminaron unidas... quizás esta vez tampoco será la excepción. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**- ¡Lo siento, Angelina! Querías hablar de algo importante, y yo aquí con mis tonterías... **

**Que pena. Me di cuenta de mis errores y todo... y en realidad yo iba a escuchar a Angelina. Siempre me pasa ¬¬.... **

**- No te preocupes, Ginny, es divertido .... pero en realidad serás la primera en saber...**

**- ¿Saber que?**

**Angelina da un largo respiro, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera de gran importancia.**

**- Quiero adoptar un niño.**

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿ADOPTAR UN NIÑO?

James: Papá casi se cae de la silla cuando mamá le informa lo que hablo con la tía Angelina hace días.

- Pero... ¿Del mundo mágico? ¿O _muggle?_.... ¡Habla, Ginny!

- ¡Ay, yo que sé, Harry! - mamá suspira - Angelina solo me dijo que quería adoptar un niño. Y mas te vale que te comportes, aprovechando que todos nos reuniremos hoy, dirá la noticia en general.

- Pero... eso es algo muy serio.

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué mi hermano y su esposa no son responsables como para adoptar un niño? - mamá frunce el entrecejo.

- No es por eso.... en el ministerio hay un departamento especializado, y lo sabes... es solo que... es muy difícil que alguien logre adoptar un niño. Si los rechazan, eso derrumbara a Angelina. No creo que puedo soportarlo.

- Ahí te equivocas, Harry, yo vi a Angelina demasiado segura, y esta lista para lo que sea.

- Mmmm... - papá no se ve muy convencido.

- De cualquier modo tu no debes saber nada, así que actúa sorprendido, ¿Entendido?

- ÔÔ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... ¿Así?

- ¬¬.... estas sobreactuado.

Mamá y papá preparaban todo para esta tarde. Todos los domingos de vacaciones nos reuníamos por turnos, y ahora era el nuestro. No podía esperar, eran los únicos días que podía ver a Sheila libremente, sin su.... _novio_... en la semana salíamos de vez en cuando, pero ya no era lo mismo. Y lo entendía, como que disfrutábamos mas esos pocos momentos juntos. Al menos yo si '

Los primeros en llegar fueron el tío Ron y la tía Hermione con Alan y Eli. Alan crecía muchísimo, y eso que apenas tenía escasos 8 meses. Estaría igual de alto que el tío Ron, eso era seguro. Llegaron el tío George y la tía Katie, y por fin el tío Fred con la tía Angelina. Papá le dirigía miradas extrañas a la tía Angelina, pero no decía nada.

Finalmente llegó el tío Draco con la tía Alix. Sammy ya caminaba y hablaba a media lengua. Era divertido escucharlo querer pronunciar los nombres '. Me quedo de piedra. Solo vienen ellos tres. No esta Sheila.

- ¡Hola! - saluda tía Alix, feliz - ¿Nos extrañaban?

- No tienes idea de cuanto - se ríe la tía Hermione.

Tía Alix lleva a Sammy para que juegue con Eli y con Alan. Me quedo de pie, esperando a que Sheila entre.

- ¿Y Sheila? - pregunta al fin el tío Ron.

- Ah... - tía Alix ve al tío Draco con cierto nerviosismo.

- No pudo venir - contesto el tío Draco secamente - tenía mucha tarea...

- ¡Pero si faltan siglos para Hogwarts! - exclama tía Angelina - además hace mucho que no la veo.

- En otra ocasión... - la tía Alix niega con la cabeza al tío Draco, el cual frunce el entrecejo.

¿¿No había venido?? ¿¿Pero por qué??... eso de la tarea yo no me lo trago ¬¬.... debió ser por otra cosa... ¿Pero qué?

Todos siguen charlando animadamente, y Eli juega con Sammy y Alan. No puedo creer que todos sigan como si nada, ¿O acaso soy el único que nota que Sheila no esta aquí?

Tío Draco y papá se alejan de los demás, y me decido a seguirlos. De seguro tío Draco explicaría porque Sheila no vino en esta ocasión.

Me quedo detrás de la puerta, escuchando. Sé que no debo espiar... pero mi curiosidad es mas.

- ¿Sheila esta enferma? - pregunta papá directamente.

- No, al contrario, goza de excelente salud - el tío Draco parece querer contenerse de decir algo impropio.

- ¿Y por qué no esta aquí? La tarea es un pretexto muy gastado...

- Fue el mejor que se me ocurrió - frunce el entrecejo el tío Draco.

- ¿Qué es lo que en realidad pasa? - papá se acomoda las gafas.

- No puedo decírtelo. Lo prometí a Alix - el tío Draco suspira - aunque si por mi fuera....

- Yo no veo a Alix.... ¿Como se va a enterar de que me dijiste?

- Ese es un buen punto... pero no ¬¬

- Vamos, Draco. Quiero mucho a Sheila, y realmente me preocupa que haya algún problema con nosotros... ¿Es eso? ¿Esta enojada con James? ¿O conmigo?

- Te falto un miembro de la familia....

- ¿Ginny? - papá se sorprende - ¿Esta enojada con Ginny?

- Claro que no esta enojada, Harry, ya la conoces ¬¬.... esta bien, te diré lo que pienso, y sé que es tu esposa, y con todo el respeto que me merece, no es justo como trata a Sheila...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Como si no lo hubieras notado... la trata con mas seriedad, e incluso la ha alejado un poco de James. Lo entiendo, pero no es justo. Y Sheila prefiere no ponernos en una situación incomoda, especialmente ahora que estamos aquí, por eso prefirió no venir. Tomo la decisión de respetar el deseo de Ginny de que se aleje de James, y por esta razón, solo tendrán el contacto necesario.

- ¿Qué? - papá se molesta - ¿Eso no es algo extremista?

- Eso pensé yo - suspira el tío Draco - pero lo hablo con nosotros, y Sheila ya lo decidió. Nos dijo que entiende que Ginny no quiere que James sufra por su culpa... y bueno, lo demás sobra. Comprenderás que mi apoyo debe estar con mi hija, aun si no estoy de acuerdo. Le dije que hablara con Ginny, pero no quiere mover mas las cosas. Y Sheila no merece los desplantes que Ginny le ha hecho, por cierto ¬¬

- Creo que no me había percatado de la situación - papá vuelve a acomodar sus gafas - sentía a Ginny mas distante, pero no pensé que era para tanto. Lamento mucho que Sheila se haya sentido así, Draco... pero no es intención de Ginny alejarla.

- ¿Ah, no? - el tío Draco parece incrédulo - ¿Estas seguro?

- Si... su intención es evitarle sufrimiento a James...

Ya no quiero seguir escuchando. Sheila se va a alejar de mi, y todo porque mi mamá tiene su mente sobreprotectora sobre mi... ¿¿Por qué no entendía que a mi no me importaba que Sheila tuviera novio?? ¿¿Acaso me ve llorando y sufriendo por eso??  ¿¿Por qué asume que algo me lastima, cuando no lo sabe??

Aprieto los puños con furia. Para ella aun sigo siendo un niño. Quizás aun lo era, pero estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Y era hora de que ella entendiera lo que me pasaba a MI y no lo que ella pensaba que me sucedía. Que dejara de asumir como me sentía.

- ¡James! - mamá me sale al paso. Justo a quien quería encontrarme ¬.¬ - ¿Qué prefieres comer?

La miro con cierta furia, pero se desvanece. Creo que mi mamá tiene ese efecto en mi. Por mas que quiero estar enojado con ella, hay algo que me detiene siempre.

- ¡No tengo hambre! - grito molesto, y subo a mi habitación dando un portazo.

Bueno, no fue mi mejor salida... pero al menos me contuve de gritarle todo lo que pensaba. No quería lastimar a mi mamá, pero si quería que se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - tía Alix se acerca a mamá.

- Creo que James sabe porque Sheila no esta aquí... - suspira mamá. Así como tío Draco había hablado con papá, la tía Alix había hecho lo mismo con mamá.

- Oh, oh - tía Alix niega con la cabeza - quizás deba explicarle la situación.

- Lo haré yo - interrumpe papá, saliendo de una de las habitaciones - después de todo es por su bien...

- Si tu lo dices - tío Draco sigue a papá.

- Ninguno de ustedes va a hablar con James - los interrumpe mamá - lo haré yo... Alix, tu mientras has lo que te dije...

- ¿Segura?

- Si...

Mamá parece tomar valor, y sube lentamente a mi habitación. Cuando la abre, estoy tendido boca abajo en la cama.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - me pregunta cautelosa.

- Si tienes que hacerlo - no la volteo a ver.

Mamá cierra la puerta detrás de ella, y se sienta a mi lado, poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

- Sé porque estas enojado...

No contesto.

- Es mi culpa... - mamá me acaricia el cabello - porque quiero protegerte de todo lo malo que pueda pasarte... es solo que te amo tanto, que no podría verte sufrir, James...

Demonios ¬¬. Cuando usaba esos argumentos, es difícil estar enojado con ella, ¿Saben?

- ... pero sé que te duele que Sheila ya no venga a la casa, o que se aleje de ti... tu sabes cuanto quiero a Sheila, ella es como una hija para mi... pero me cegué a no verte sufrir, y no note que mis acciones eran las que te causaban tristeza... de verdad lo siento, James...

¿Ya dije que para ese entonces, mi enojo se había esfumado? En su lugar había una enorme comprensión.

Sin soportarlo mas, abrazo a mamá fuertemente.

- Mamá, tengo que sufrir alguna vez en mi vida - le digo calmadamente - no puedes evitarlo.

- Pero quisiera hacerlo... - mamá sonríe lentamente - te prometo ya no interferir con tu vida. Solo lo necesario, aun sigo siendo tu mamá '.... pero ya no habrá mas sobreprotección de mi parte. Tu papá me ayudara en eso. De aquí en adelante... tendrás una vida _normal_ sin que tu obsesiva madre trate de evitarte todo lo malo en ella...

- Entonces será una vida feliz - le sonrío - como la tuya y la de papá.

Mamá asiente, besándome en la frente.

- ¿Tregua, entonces? - me pregunta.

- Tregua - asiento.

- ¿Sigues sin hambre?

- No, tengo mucha .... quiero comer carne ¬

- Habrá que decirle a tu papá, vamos...

Mamá me toma de la mano. Me siento mejor, pero aun no sabía en que iba a terminar todo esto. ¿Entonces a partir de ahora mamá ya no sería tan "obsesiva" conmigo? ¿Pero lo de Sheila seguiría igual?

Al bajar las escaleras, mis dudas se disipan: Ahí estaba Sheila, con mucho hollín en su ropa, pero saludando a todos los tíos.

- ¡¡Sheila!! - exclamo feliz.

- ¡Hola, Jamie! - ella voltea lentamente, sonriéndome.

Me suelto de mamá para abrazarla fuertemente, deseando que ya no se vaya nunca mas.

- Jamie, me vas a ahogar - me dice ella en voz baja - ¿Como estas?

- ¡Te extrañe!

- Yo también....

Sheila ve a mamá fijamente sin saber que hacer. Para su sorpresa, mamá se acerca también, y la abraza.

- Tía Ginny.... - susurra Sheila.

- Todos te extrañamos - sonríe mamá - discúlpame por todo.

Sheila niega con la cabeza.

- No tienes que disculparte...

- Si, y aquí me tiene a mi llenándome de hollín por ir a recogerla - se queja tía Alix - para la otra vas tu, Ginny ¬¬

- Estas toda llena de hollín - me burlo de Sheila.

- ¿Ah, si? Si sigues con eso, no te voy a dar tu regalo.

- ¿¿Me trajiste un regalo??

- Claro que si, Jamie

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Sheila saca una pequeña cajita. Al abrirla, veo una pequeña snitch que saca sus alitas, pero la atrapo antes de que se escape.

- ¡Es la snitch que vimos en el callejón!

- Era la ultima que quedaba - me sonríe Sheila.

- ¡Gracias! - la abrazo - es el mejor regalo del mundo.

- ¡Esto es tan tierno! - se conmueve la tía Hermione.

Sheila, Eli y yo nos ponemos a jugar con la snitch, y Sheila incorpora a Sammy y a Alan al juego. Era la mejor niñera que teníamos '

Mientras tanto, los tíos y mis papas charlan animadamente. Alan y Sammy se duermen rápidamente (ser tan pequeño no es divertido, necesitan dormir siestas a cada rato), y decidimos acércanos con ellos para comer.

- Bueno, Angelina, no nos tengas en suspenso - exclama tía Katie - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos, que necesitabas a todos reunidos?

- Quiero adoptar un niño - dice con voz segura la tía Angelina.

Nadie se esperaba que lo dijera tan directamente. Papá ya lo sabía, pero hace una cara tan fingida, que me da risa.

- Vaya... Angelina... - tía Hermione parece que no puede terminar la oración.

- ¿¿Adoptar un niño?? - el tío Ron parece incrédulo - ¿¿De verdad??

- ¿Por qué no? - tío Fred frunce el entrecejo.

- Es que.... es tan... - tía Alix se encoge de hombros - ¿Repentino?

- No lo esperábamos - la apoya el tío Draco.

- Angelina, Fred, ¿Ya vieron las posibilidades? ¿Fueron a alguna agencia? ¿Será niño mágico o _muggle_? ¿Ya saben la clase de pruebas que el ministerio aplica? - papá parece querer disuadirlos.

- Tu solo estas paranoico, Harry - lo regaña mamá.

- ¡Deben ver todo lo que implica adoptar un bebé! - tío George parece unirse a los demás.

- Creo que ya estamos conscientes de eso, George - tía Angelina le sonríe.

- ¿Y el tiempo de espera? - interrumpe tía Katie.

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo - agrega tío Fred.

Parece que a ninguno de los tíos les parecía la decisión de tía Angelina y tío Fred, pero no se atrevían a externar sus opiniones. En parte era porque sabían que tan difícil era poder adoptar un niño.

- Angelina, ¿Y si pones demasiada esperanza en algo que no puede pasar? - dice al fin tía Alix - ¿Si jamás les dan un niño?

La tía Alix hablo lo que nadie se atrevía a decir.

- Estamos conscientes de eso - contesta tío Fred.

- En mi opinión - tía Angelina sonríe - prefiero intentarlo, y no lograrlo, a nunca intentarlo. Se debe arriesgar para ganar.

Parece que eso desmorona los argumentos de los demás.

- ¿Ustedes que piensan? - tío Fred nos mira directamente.

Sheila y yo éramos los únicos que comprendíamos a ciencia cierta a que se referían. Eli ni siquiera se había molestado en ponernos atención, y jugaba con unas pulseras, regalo de la tía Angelina, precisamente.

- Pues... - veo a Sheila sin saber que decir.

Sheila se pone de pie, acercándose a la tía Angelina y al tío Fred.

- Yo creo que es una idea maravillosa...

Me acerco yo también, y asiento.

- Será excelente... - es todo lo que puedo decir.

Y eso da por terminada la discusión. Tío Ron se comprometió a averiguar las cosas en el ministerio. Papá ayudaría hablando con el jefe del ministerio (como se llevaban tan bien ¬¬), las tías también aportarían lo suyo, y eso animo mucho mas a la tía Angelina y al tío Fred. Creo que para seguir con su decisión, necesitaban el apoyo de todos nosotros, y es justo lo que hicimos.

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

****

**_Sheila: El cuarto curso había comenzado. Mi relación con Erich iba de maravilla, y todo parecía simplemente sensacional._**

****

**_Aun así... había algo que me tenía un poco nerviosa, y no sabía como explicárselo a los demás._**

****

**_- Sheila, se te ha hecho costumbre quedarte hasta muy tarde._**

****

**_Lionel se sienta frente a mi._**

****

**_- ¿Se ha corrido la voz? - le pregunto con cierta alegría._**

**_- Así es... somos novios ante todo Hogwarts - me sonríe._**

****

**_Estábamos en Noviembre. Casi llegaban las vacaciones de Diciembre, y era lógico que ya se supiera que Lionel y yo "andábamos", por ponerlo de alguna manera '. A nadie le comente lo que Terrence me dijo de Isabella. Presentía que pronto lo utilizaría para mi beneficio._**

****

**_- Te he notado algo distraída, ¿Pasa algo?_**

****

**_No sabía si contarle a Lionel lo que me aquejaba. No tenía idea de como lo tomaría. Pero es mi amigo... me aconsejaría._**

****

**_- ¿Sabes si se puede consultar a Madame Pomfrey por un presentimiento de embarazo?_**

****

**_Lionel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Sabía que no lo iba a tomar de muy buena forma ¬¬_**

****

**_- ¿¿Embarazo?? - repite con voz entrecortada - ¡Sheila! ¿Como es que...?_**

**_- No me preguntes nada, solo ayúdame, ¿Si?_**

****

**_Al ver mi angustia, Lionel asiente lentamente._**

****

**_- Madame Pomfrey no hace muchas preguntas, si vas con ella directamente, sabrá ayudarte. "Código de enfermera", ¿Recuerdas?_**

**_- Si, tienes razón... Madame Pomfrey no diría nada, a menos que yo le diera mi consentimiento... _**

**_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_**

**_- N-no... es algo que debo hacer sola..._**

**_- Pero no estas sola en esto, Sheila... y lo sabes..._**

**_- Lionel - esbozo una leve sonrisa - no te preocupes, me has ayudado mucho, y pronto sabrás que paso._**

****

**_Me levanto para irme a dormir. Ya imaginaba que algo así resultaría de decirle a Lionel, pero por ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Me carcome decir todo, pero debo esperar al momento adecuado, y no dependía exactamente de mi el contarlo._**

****

**_Me levanto con cierta pesadez. Natalia aun duerme placidamente._**

****

**_- Natalia, me adelantare, te veo abajo._**

****

**_Natalia gruñe, asumo que eso es un "esta bien" en su lenguaje matutino. Me arreglo lentamente, y aun no se levanta. Es que madrugue mucho, incluso las arpías seguían dormidas. Cuando baje al gran comedor ya había varios alumnos desayunando._**

****

**_- ¡Sheila! - Amira Creden se sienta a mi lado. Gryffindor de cuarto año también._**

**_- Hola, Amira - la saludo._**

**_- ¿Sabes? Ni se te nota nada _**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- ¡Ay, que precioso resplandor tienes! - Amira toca mi vientre por encima de la túnica - de seguro será hermoso._**

**_- ¿Qué? - vuelvo a preguntar, dudosa._**

**_- Buenos días, señoritas - saluda Lionel, sentándose a mi lado._**

****

**_Amira, sorpresivamente, nos toma de las manos, uniéndolas._**

****

**_- ¡Ojala y sean muy felices! ¡Hacen una pareja soñada! ¡Que tenga el cabello de Lionel, y tus ojos., Sheila!_**

**_- ¿Qué? - preguntamos ahora Lionel y yo._**

**_- ¡Nos veremos! Aliméntate bien, Sheila, ahora comes por dos..._**

****

**_Amira se aleja feliz, mientras Lionel y yo intercambiamos miradas de duda._**

****

**_- ¿Qué fue eso? - Lionel toma un poco de jugo._**

**_- Sé tanto como tu - me encojo de hombros._**

****

**_Y los comentarios raros no pararon ahí. Todo el día los alumnos me miraban de manera extraña, unos me sonreían, otros miraban y susurraban... y me decían cosas demasiado raras._**

****

**_- Ojala y sea niña._**

**_- ¡Que este sano!_**

**_- ¡Usa túnicas mas gruesas para que no se te note!_**

****

**_Y no solo a mi. Lionel también se llevo parte de los comentarios._**

****

**_- ¡Matador, que buen tino tienes!_**

**_- ¡Esos son hombres!_**

**_- ¡Ya metiste las cuatro!_**

****

**_Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos? Después de la lluvia de comentarios en Herbología, me dirigía molesta a Transformaciones. Si alguien mas me decía otra incoherencia, iba a explotar. Al ir tan rápido, choco con alguien, cayendo de espaldas._**

****

**_- Auuu... ¡Lo siento mucho!_**

**_- ¡Al contrario!_**

****

**_Reconozco la voz de inmediato._**

****

**_- A ver, déjame ayudarte, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?_**

****

**_Erich parece demasiado preocupado por una simple caída. Además esta muy pálido._**

****

**_- Si, no fue nada... ¿Pasa algo?_**

****

**_Una vez que me ayuda a levantar mis apuntes, me mira con cierta sorpresa._**

****

**_- ¿Puedes cenar conmigo hoy?.... - su voz parecía suplicante - tenemos que hablar._**

****

**_Oh, oh. Cuando alguien dice "tenemos que hablar" en una relación no significa nada bueno._**

****

**_- Esta bien... me escabulliré, ¿En tu despacho?_**

**_- Si... ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?_**

**_- ¬¬.... si.... te veré en la noche..._**

**_- ¡Cuídate! ¡No corras en los pasillos! ¡Trata de no cargar tantos libros!_**

****

**_Muy bien. ¿Desperté en la dimensión desconocida o algo así? ¿Por qué de repente a todos les importaba mi alimentación, mi bienestar, y cuantos libros cargaba? Axel me diría, ya que es mi espía -_**

****

**_Le avise a Natalia que cenaría con Erich, y me dirigí a su despacho. Cuando entre, un pequeño mantel estaba extendido frente a la chimenea. Como siempre que queríamos cenar "románticamente"._**

****

**_- Wuau... ¿Erich?_**

**_- Pasa... siéntate... a ver, déjame ayudarte..._**

****

**_Erich me toma de la mano, para ayudarme al sentarme. Esto es demasiado raro, Erich es muy caballeroso, pero esto me parece excesivo._**

****

**_- Que rico, trajiste macarrones - me saboreo._**

**_- Tus favoritos - me sonríe - quiero que esta noche sea especial._**

**_- ¿Que tiene de particular esta noche? - pregunto con duda. No es aniversario, ni ha pasado nada especial. Al menos no que yo recuerde._**

**_- Sheila... al principio, cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, pensé que era una locura. Tienes 14 años, apenas empiezas a disfrutar de la vida. Pero me has dado mas alegría y vitalidad de lo que siempre soñé, y te has vuelto una parte vital de mi vida. Te amo, a tal grado que no puedo visualizarme sin ti. Simplemente no puedo..._**

****

**_Eso me hubiera derretido en otros momentos. Pero ahora sentía que lo decía porque algo importante se avecinaba._**

****

**_- También eres parte importante en mi vida, Erich, sabes que te amo mas que a nada... _**

**_- Exacto... por eso... - Erich se acerca, arrodillándose frente a mi, y sacando un anillo pequeño - ¿Te casarías conmigo?_**

****

**_Me quedo de piedra. ÔÔ ............ ¿¿¿CASARME??? ¿¿¿A LOS 14 AÑOS??? ¿¿ESTUDIANDO APENAS??_**

****

**_- Erich.... ¿Qué?_**

**_- Casate conmigo, Sheila, que nuestro bebe crezca en un ambiente de amor..._**

**_- ¿Bebé?_**

****

**_A ver, a ver, ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI? ¿¿CASARNOS?? ¿¿BEBE??... sacudo mi cabeza para organizar mis ideas._**

****

**_- ¿Cual bebe? - es la primera pregunta que me surge._**

**_- ¿Como que cual? ¡El nuestro!_**

**_- ¿Vamos a tener un bebe? Ô._**

**_- ¡Claro que si! No tienes porque negarlo mas... aunque me molesto que no me lo dijeras a mi primero... pero de seguro tenías miedo, pobrecita- _**

****

**_Erich me abraza - sé que te aterra porque eres muy chica, pero yo estaré contigo siempre..._**

****

**_- Erich - me separo de él para verlo frente a frente - yo no estoy embarazada..._**

**_- ¿No lo estas? - Erich frunce el entrecejo._**

**_- Claro que no ¬¬U.... sé cuidarme, además estoy muy chica para embarazarme y casarme, ya lo hemos platicado..._**

**_- Pero yo pensé que lo estabas... los rumores por la escuela...._**

**_- ¿Qué rumores? - ¿¿Así que había rumores sobre mi?? ¬¬_**

**_- Una chica de Slytherin te escucho platicando con Lionel ayer.... y todo el colegio piensa que estas embarazada..._**

****

**_Ôô............. ¿¿Me había escuchado?? ¿¿Qué ya no se puede tener una platica privada en estos días?? ¬¬U.... ¿Y apenas me escucho ayer, y ya lo sabe toda la escuela?... ¿¿O SEA QUE LO SABE...??_**

****

**_- ¡Mi papá! - me levanto rápidamente._**

**_- No, Sheila, creo que aun no lo sabe..._**

****

**_Alguien llama a la puerta del despacho, haciendo que Erich y yo guardemos silencio._**

****

**_- ¿Y ahora? - susurro._**

****

**_Erich saco su varita moviendo nuestra improvisada cena debajo del escritorio._**

****

**_- Vienes a asesorias - me sonríe él, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta._**

****

**_Cuando lo hace, noto la palidez de su rostro. Erich se mueve para dejar pasar a la persona que toco. Era mi papá._**

****

**_- ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! - papá se ve demasiado exaltado._**

**_- ¿Sucede algo? - trato de hacerme la inocente._**

**_- ¿¿¿TODAVIA PREGUNTAS??? - papá se aproxima a mi dando grandes pasos - ¿¿¿Estas embarazada???_**

****

**_Erich, que ya había cerrado la puerta, trata de sonreír débilmente._**

****

**_- Creo que me equivoque - me dice en voz baja._**

**_- Claramente - suspiro - no, papá, no estoy embarazada..._**

****

**_Eso le devuelve el color al rostro de mi papá, que suspira aliviado._**

****

**_- ¿Y como es que toda la escuela lo anda diciendo?_**

**_- Fue un malentendido, papá... ¿Crees que si estuviera embarazada, serías el último en enterarte?_**

**_- N-no... ¡Pero pensé que...!_**

**_- Ay, papá ¬¬.... confía mas en mi, ¿Si?_**

****

**_Por toda respuesta, papá me abraza fuertemente._**

****

**_- ¡Claro que confío en ti! - me dice casi sin aliento - pero es difícil para mi ver como... bueno, has crecido..._**

****

**_Bien, eso siempre termina por convencerme. Sé que es difícil que acepte que estoy en una relación, y que ya no soy una niña. Así que por eso le perdono sus paranoias._**

****

**_- ¿Y si no estas embarazada, entonces porque le preguntaste a Lionel? - Erich se atreve a intervenir._**

**_- Buena pregunta - apoya papá._**

**_- ¬¬... ¿Desde cuando congenian ustedes dos? - les recrimino - era solo curiosidad, ¿Qué no puedo saber en caso de que alguna vez lo necesite?_**

**_- Eso no es gracioso - dice papá seriamente - y sabes que si te encuentras en ese predicamento, puedes recurrir a mi..._**

**_- Claro que si, papá..._**

**_- Entonces iré a hablar con Harry..._**

**_- ¿El tío lo sabe? - genial ¬¬ - ¿Es que acaso todos se enteraron?_**

**_- Quedo claro cuando entre aquí, ¿No?... lamento haberlos interrumpido - papá frunce el entrecejo._**

**_- No importa - tranquiliza Erich._**

****

**_Papá me da un beso en la frente, y sale del despacho, levemente sonrojado. _**

****

**_- Ya me dirás cuando creas conveniente lo que en verdad pasa - Erich se acerca a mi._**

**_- Si..._**

**_- Pero de todos modos quiero que uses esto..._**

****

**_Erich toma delicadamente mi mano, poniendo el anillo que me había ofrecido momentos antes como compromiso formal._**

****

**_- Pero es que..._**

**_- No es para atarte a mi - me interrumpe - solo porque quiero dártelo... es un regalo... si alguna vez nos separamos, quiero que conserves este anillo para siempre ser parte de tu vida... Para que me recuerdes..._**

**_- Jamás te olvidaría - lo abrazo - pero nada es para siempre, ¿Verdad?_**

**_- Esperemos que estemos equivocados en eso..._**

****

**_Lo sé... demasiado fatalista, ¿No?... es solo que ambos teníamos la idea de que esto no sería para siempre. Claro esta que si por nosotros fuera, sería eterno... pero nada lo es, ¿O si?... de cualquier modo no nos enfocábamos a pensar en eso, sino en disfrutarnos._**

****

**_¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad hubiera estado embarazada? ¿Y si hubiera aceptado su propuesta?... No, no estaba lista en definitiva. No quiero casarme y tener hijos todavía. Quiero ver mis sueños realizados, y uno de ellos es terminar Hogwarts. Y Erich también tiene muchos planes a futuro. Un hijo y un matrimonio es lo que menos necesitábamos en estos momentos. Solo ocupábamos estar juntos, y era todo._**

****

**_Salí del despacho sigilosamente, entrando a la sala común. Natalia me espera frente a la chimenea._**

****

**_- Sheila..._**

**_- No te preocupes, no paso nada._**

**_- ¿Como que no? - Natalia frunce el entrecejo - ¡Toda la escuela sabe que estas embarazada! ¿Como pudo pasar?_**

**_- Fue un descuido, no note que alguien me escuchaba cuando estaba con Lionel... _**

**_- Pero esto esta mal... no debes dejar que esto se haga mas grande..._**

**_- Natalia, ¿Y que?.... cuando no me crezca el vientre, dejara de ser el chisme de novedad... _**

**_- Es que... _**

**_- Enfocate a tomar una decisión - le corto la inspiración de replicarme - y a hablar con John._**

**_- Si..._**

****

**_Nos quedamos frente al fuego por un largo rato. Al otro día me encargue de desmentir el rumor junto con Lionel, aunque algunos todavía insistían._**

****

**_- Vamos, Sheila, ¿Vas a hacer un Baby Shower? - preguntaba Amira insistentemente._**

**_- No ¬¬_**

**_- ¿Será niño o niña? - pregunta otra Gryffindor._**

**_- No esta embarazada - aclara Lionel a punto de perder la paciencia._**

**_- ¿Lo tendrás en Hogwarts, o te harás cesárea?_**

**_- ¬¬Xxx - Lionel y yo nos miramos con furia contenida._**

**_- ¿Y le dirás al profesor Potter? Esa pancita crecerá muy pronto..._**

**_- ¡ELLA NO ES LA EMBARAZADA! - Natalia se pone de pie, exasperada - ¡SOY YO! _**

****

**_Todos en el gran comedor voltean hacia Natalia, quien ha gritado todo esto._**

****

**_- ¡Natalia! - la regaño._**

****

**_Natalia, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, salio corriendo del comedor, seguida de John. _**

****

**_- ¿Así que Natalia? - Lionel chasquea la lengua - debiste decírmelo._**

**_- Se lo prometí. No le diría a nadie... _**

**_- Eso hace que me enamore mas de ti - me dice Lionel, acercándose. Sabe que las chicas de Gryffindor aun nos miran, y por eso lo hace._**

**_- Lastima, ustedes son una pareja soñada - sonríe Amira._**

**_- Si... - afirma la otra Gryffindor._**

**_- Veré como esta - me levanto de la mesa, viendo hacía el lugar de los profesores. Papá me sonríe ligeramente (no debería darle gusto ¬¬U), y Erich asiente lentamente._**

****

**_Cuando llego a la sala común, John esta de pie frente a la bifurcación de las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas._**

****

**_- ¿Y Natalia? - le pregunto._**

**_- Se ha encerrado.... convéncela de que baje a hablar conmigo - me pide John de forma suplicante._**

**_- Lo intentare - sonrío para darle ánimo._**

****

**_Subo hacia nuestra habitación, la cual esta entreabierta. Natalia esta tendida boca abajo, sollozando._**

****

**_- Todos lo saben - me dice en voz baja._**

**_- No hubiera pasado si no hubieras gritado como loca - me acerco a la cama, poniéndome en cuclillas._**

**_- No puedo dejar que cargues con mi responsabilidad, Sheila._**

**_- ¿Ya fuiste con Madame Pomfrey? - le pregunto._**

****

**_Natalia niega con la cabeza._**

****

**_- Tengo miedo, Sheila..._**

**_- ¿De que?_**

**_- ¡De todo! - Natalia se incorpora, aun llorando - Mis papas van a matarme! ¡Es el último año de John! ¡ ¡No puedo pedirle que deje todo por mi, es tan egoísta! ¿Y que van a decir todos de mi? ¿Como me van a tratar de aquí en adelante?_**

**_- Natalia, no debería importarte eso... John te ama, y hará todo por ti. Primero debes estar segura de que estas embarazada, y para eso debes visitar a Madame Pomfrey. De ahí... ya sabrás que decisión tomar._**

****

**_Natalia asiente, y cuando baja a la sala común, John la abraza con fuerza. Ambos se dirigen con Madame Pomfrey, y me decido a esperarlos en la sala común. _**

****

**_Axel, Lionel y Emir se unen a mi espera. _**

****

**_- Jamás lo hubiera pensado - exclama Axel._**

**_- La apoyaremos en todo - afirma Emir._**

**_- Si... y a John también.... - agrega Lionel._**

**_- El último año de John... - suspira Axel._**

**_- Dejemos de hacer conjeturas - les digo en voz baja - y esperemos a que regresen._**

****

**_No sé cuanto tiempo paso. Pudieron ser horas. Pudieron ser minutos. Lo que si sé es que parecía eterno. Por fin vimos que John tomaba de la mano a Natalia, y entraban lentamente. Como impulsados por un resorte, todos nos pusimos de pie._**

****

**_Natalia nos mira, y se lanza a abrazarme._**

****

**_- ¡No estoy embarazada! - me dice, radiante de felicidad._**

****

**_Parece que el aire nos llega a todos. Axel corre a palmear a John, el cual aun parece sorprendido de la noticia. Emir y Lionel se toman discretamente de la mano, aunque solo yo lo pude percibir (ya saben que soy muy observadora), y Natalia sigue llorando de felicidad._**

****

**_- Aunque ya me había hecho a la idea - John parece que apenas si puede hablar - creo que deseaba que si estuvieras embarazada._**

****

**_Todos lo observamos con muda sorpresa, pero Natalia se acerca a él lentamente._**

****

**_- Ya habrá tiempo para eso - le susurra, dándole un beso corto._**

**_- Esto se puso muy meloso - exclama trágicamente Axel - ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar al lago? ¡Yo invito los dulces!_**

**_- ¡Y yo las bebidas! - Lionel sonríe._**

**_- ¿Otra vez robándoles a los elfos? ¬¬ - Emir lo mira desaprobatoriamente._**

**_- Es una inversión a largo plazo - se jacta Lionel._**

**_- ¿No importa que Vanesa venga? - nos pregunta Axel._**

****

**_Vanesa era la novia de Axel, pero estaba en Ravenclaw. Todos negamos con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos al lago. Nos encantaba reunirnos ahí, y nos divertíamos mucho._**

****

**_- ¿Sabes? - me dice Natalia en confidencia - creo que yo también esperaba estar embarazada..._**

**_- Ya habrá tiempo para eso - le digo en voz burlesca._**

****

**_Todos seguimos celebrando. Vaya semana. Primero era yo la embarazada. Ahora Natalia. Y finalmente, ninguna. Eso si sería decepcionante para los que esperaban chisme de 9 meses '_**

****

**_Ahí me di cuenta como un pequeño evento en tu vida, te puede voltear de cabeza y girarla 360º... pero de seguro que vale la pena, ¿No? _**

-o-o-o-o-

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester.... Pequeños Eventos, Grandes Consecuencias.... 22 de Noviembre_**__


	36. Recuerdos: La esperanza es algo que nunc...

**_Nota Introductoria: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE TOQUES YAOI QUE YA NO SON TAN LEVES COMO EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES, ASÍ QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS COSAS, NO LO LEAN._**

****

**Capítulo 36: "Recuerdos: La esperanza es algo que nunca se debe perder"**

**__**

**_Cuando mi mundo es frío_**

**_Y necesito un amigo que me abrace_**

**_Me levantas, me das amor…_**

**_Me das toda tu esperanza…_**

****

-o-o-o-o-

_Angelina: No entiendo porque a muchos les causaba conmoción que quisiera adoptar un niño. Me había resignado al hecho de que no puedo tener hijos. Me había resignado al hecho de que mis sobrinos crecerían a pasos agigantados y harían su vida. Me había resignado a que solo soy **la tía consentidora**.... pero a lo que no me puedo resignar es a no tener a alguien que me llame **mam**.... al menos no puedo resignarme sin haber intentado algo antes. Fred esta de acuerdo conmigo, pero no sé si porque de verdad cree que es una buena idea, o porque me ama demasiado como para negarse._

****

**_Padre es el que educa para vivir en el mundo_**_.... mamá Molly fue la única persona que me dio su apoyo desde el inicio. Y se lo agradecía infinitamente, eso desvaneció un poco la renuencia de los demás acerca del tema. _

_Pero ya era demasiado tiempo... llevábamos un año esperando, y nada pasaba. No quiero perder la esperanza, es lo único que me queda. _

_Fred llego un poco serio. De seguro Ron o George lo hicieron enojar, y ahora yo tendría que lidiar con esto. Menos mal que hice su cena favorita..._

_- ¿Qué tal la tienda? - me aventuro a preguntar._

_- Bien - me responde secamente - Sheila fue al callejón hoy._

_- ¿¿De verdad?? - me emociono, hacía mucho que no veía a Sheila - ¿Como esta?_

_- ¿Como ha de estar? - chasquea la lengua Fred - igual que siempre. Es prefecta de Slytherin..._

_- ¿¿Prefecta?? Wuau, Draco y Alix deben estar orgullosisimos...._

_- Draco tiene su esperanza puesta en Sheila para que Slytherin también gane la copa de las casas... esperemos que no se queden con las ganas._

_Aun notaba algo en la mirada de Fred, solo que no podía descifrar que es._

_- Fred, ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy raro._

_Fred me miro, y esbozo una leve sonrisa, tomándome de la mano._

_- Ven - me conduce a un sillón - tenemos que hablar._

_Si hay algo en lo que concuerdo con Sheila, es que cuando alguien dice **tenemos que hablar** no es naaaada bueno --'_

_Me pongo levemente nerviosa... ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Algo malo? _

_- Fred, me asustas - digo con honestidad - ¿Que sucede?_

_- Llamaron de la agencia mágica hoy..._

_Mi corazón da un salto enorme, mientras siendo que mi estomago esta siendo atacado por miles de mariposas. Si fuera una buena noticia, Fred estaría saltando de gusto. ¿Rechazarían nuestra solicitud definitivamente? ¿Acaso no tendríamos la oportunidad de ser padres? ¿Aquí acababa nuestro sueño?_

_- ¿Y...? - tengo que saber todo._

_- Angelina.... mañana tenemos que ir.... _

_Fred da un largo respiro. Demonios, el misterio me mata ¬¬.... si no me dice en los próximos 10 segundos voy a estrangularlo...._

_- .... hay una posibilidad de tener un niño.... - me dice, cambiando su gesto a total alegría._

_No puedo describirles como me sentí. El alma regreso a mi cuerpo. Quería reír. Quería llorar. Quería golpear a Fred por hacerme pensar que algo malo pasaba. Eran tantas emociones, que lo primero que gano fue abrazar a Fred con fuerza, riendo fuertemente, pero llorando de felicidad._

_- ¡Un niño! - estoy emocionada - ¡Por fin, un niño!_

_- Angelina - Fred no deja de abrazarme, pero me hablara en voz muy baja - solo es una posibilidad... no te emociones mucho..._

_Me separo de Fred, sonriendo ampliamente._

_- Eso es todo lo que necesito, Fred... una posibilidad de que pase..._

_- Hable con George, y él se hará cargo de la tienda mañana._

_- ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!_

_- Angelina... - Fred quería evitarme una gran decepción en caso de que no nos dieran un niño._

_- Déjame disfrutarlo, Fred, sé que podemos regresar sin nada... pero por ahora, no me arruines el momento..._

_Fred se une a mi alegría, sonriendo ampliamente. No podía esperar a mañana para ver a mi hijo.... si, si, solo es una posibilidad... ¡Pero eso me llenaba mas que nada!_

_Apenas si pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche... al contrario de Fred, que roncaba tan fuerte, que quizás esa sea la razón de mi insomnio... bueno, ya debería estar acostumbrada a eso._

_Comencé a arreglarme desde las seis de la mañana. Fred se quejaba de que no lo dejaba dormir, pero no me importaba ¬¬.... la cita era a las 10, así que teníamos que estar listos a tiempo. "yo solo me pongo una camisa limpia y ya" decía mi adorable esposo entre sueños, pero mis planes eran diferentes. A las ocho lo tiraría de la cama si era necesario. No solo yo iba a estar presentable, teníamos que dar una muy buena impresión._

_Fred se levanto pesadamente a las ocho en punto (no quiero decir los "métodos" que utilice para que se levantara, pero por fin esas bombas de agua helada que se activan con un golpe en el techo dieron resultado -). Desayunamos entre nerviosismo y cierta resignación por parte de Fred. Él era la parte negativa, yo era la parte positiva, hacemos el equilibrio perfecto. _

_- Vamos, vamos, vamos - empujaba a Fred por los pasillos del ministerio._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de picarme ya? - se queja - camino tan rápido como puedo, además todavía no llegamos al piso de las oficinas..._

_- ¡Buena suerte! - Ron nos salio al paso de un salto._

_- ¡AHHH! -gritamos Fred y yo. No lo esperábamos, ¿A quien se le ocurre asustarnos así? ¬¬... ese gen Weasley no me agrada._

_- ¡Sabíamos que hoy sería su gran entrevista, así que me enviaron a desearles muy buena suerte! - Ron hablaba muy rápido, y parecía agitado._

_- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le pregunta Fred extrañado._

_- Es que corrí 5 pasillos cuando los vi llegar, y quería alcanzarlos - Ron toma aire - además me tome un descanso del trabajo, Adrián Pucey de nuevo dejo Lilian Hoftings embrujara a su supervisora haciéndole salir dos colas. Ahora tendrá que arreglar eso, y pues yo me escape. Suficiente tuve con deshacer la magia de Brian Partel que exploto unos retretes en el colegio, todo para no hacer un examen. No sabía que los exámenes **muggles** fueran difíciles, pero Hermione dice que en ocasiones suelen ser peor que los de Hogwarts, ¿Recuerdas como nos evaluó Flitwick? ¡Yo creo que si hago un examen de esos otra vez....!_

_- ¡RON! - le grita Fred - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte ya?_

_- ¡Ah, si! ' - se sonroja Ron - en conclusión: ¡BUENA SUERTE!_

_- Gracias - murmuramos Fred y yo._

_- Si necesitan algo, ya saben donde buscarme. Es mas, los acompaño para que..._

_- ¡Ron! - una chica de cabello negro se acerca corriendo - ¡Debes venir rápido!_

_- ¿Ahora que? - pregunta Ron con fastidio._

_- ¡Mariana Bless ha volado en escoba sobre todo Sprefer! ¡Miles de **muggles** la vieron! _

_- Demonios... no Mariana de nuevo... - Ron suspira - parece que no voy a poder acompañarlos después de todo..._

_- Es una lastima - dice Fred con sarcasmo._

_- Fred ¬¬ - lo regaño - no te preocupes, Ron, después sabrán todo con lujo de detalle..._

_- ¡Eso espero! - nos grita, alejándose - ¡Buena suerte!_

_- Esta familia va de mal en peor - Fred niega con la cabeza._

_- Vamos..._

_Seguimos caminando por un largo pasillo que no parece tener fin. _

_- ¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí? - le pregunto a Fred._

_- Si.... falta poco..._

_Finalmente vislumbramos una oficina que parece terminar con el pasillo. "Departamento de actas y otorgamientos custodiales magos/muggles". Llegamos._

_- Adelante - Fred me abre la puerta. ¿De cuando acá tan caballeroso? ¬¬'_

_- Si..._

_Al pasar por la puerta, sentí como si alguien removiera todos mis órganos internos, y solo hubiera un enorme vacío. Un pequeño temblor de pies a cabeza me invadió, y Fred me toma de la mano para darme seguridad. Una mujer esta limándose las uñas, mientras una destartalada maquina de escribir teclea sin cesar. Cuando repara en nuestra presencia, la mujer nos sonríe ampliamente._

_- ¡Hola, buenos días! - nos saluda - ¿A ceder, cambiar o adoptar?_

_Miro a Fred confundida._

_- Adoptar - contesta él en voz baja._

_- ¡Excelente! ¡Deben ser los Weasley, entonces! - la mujer se pone de pie - esperen un momento, por favor..._

_ La mujer entra a otra oficina conectada, y cundo Fred y yo nos disponíamos a sentarnos, sale presurosamente._

_- ¡Pasen! - nos indica alegremente._

_Entramos a una enorme oficina. Un hombre mayor, alto, con una enorme sonrisa (todos son muy optimistas en este departamento, por lo que se ve) nos indica que tomemos asiento frente a él._

_- ¡Fred Weasley! - dice, extendiendo su mano a mi esposo - no te veía desde que eras así de pequeño..._

_El hombre hace una seña por debajo de su rodilla. A juzgar por lo que dice, debe ser de edad aproximada a la de papá Arthur._

_- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Romey... mi papá le manda saludos..._

_- ¡Ah, si! ¡Ese viejo de Arthur ya no nos visita! ¿Y como están tus hermanos?_

_- Muy bien, gracias... acabo de toparme a Ron hace unos momentos..._

_- Si, si - el hombre suspira - es el departamento mas ocupado, ¿Sabes?... siempre tienen trabajo... corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿Que acaso esta casado con Hermione Granger?_

_- Si... tienen dos hijos..._

_- ¡Pero que esplendido! ¡Esa muchachita es encantadora! Minerva hablaba maravillas de ella... _

_Vaya, si querían los dejaba solos y les traía café ¬¬_

_- ¡Ah! - Fred parece notar mi gesto de molestia - ella es mi esposa, Angelina Weasley..._

_- Si, también a ti te conozco, linda, eres hija de Liam Johnson, ¿Verdad?_

_- Si... gusto en conocerlo - extiendo mi mano en forma de saludo (no me convenía ser grosera con él ')_

_- El gusto es mío, de seguro no tienes idea de quien soy... Andrew Romey, jefe del departamento de actas y otorgamientos custodiales de magos y muggles... pero siéntense.... tenemos que hablar de todo este asunto..._

_Mi nerviosismo vuelve de golpe, siento que las rodillas me tiemblan, pero como pude, me senté al lado de Fred, quien seguía tomando mi mano._

_- Mmmm - Andrew tenía muchas carpetas, hasta que por fin saco una verdosa - aquí esta.... llevan casados 10 años... y todos los papeles parecen en orden... pasaron la prueba requerida para el deseo de adoptar por buenas razones, y sacaron un excelente puntaje en la protección y crecimiento de un infante... además Arthur me pidió de favor que les diera un pequeño empujoncito - Andrew nos guiña un ojo._

_Dios bendiga a mi suegro _

_- ¿Y? - pregunta Fred - supimos que había una posibilidad..._

_- Si, por eso los mande llamar... pero quizás no es lo que esperan..._

_Fred y yo intercambiamos miradas, mientras Andrew apunta con su varita a la puerta, haciendo que se abra._

_- ¡Pasa! - grita Andrew hacia la puerta._

_Fred y yo observamos atentamente. Una pequeña figura de unos 9 o 10 años aparece caminando con pesadez. Tiene cabello negro, corto, y ojos azules, y muchas pecas._

_- Chris, no tengas miedo - señala Andrew - ven, siéntate a mi lado._

_El pequeño obedece, mirándonos con cierta aprehensión._

_- Ellos son Angelina y Fred Weasley... _

_Parece que el niño no escucha a Andrew, o si lo hizo, no hubo reacción en él._

_- ¿Qué te parecen? - le pregunta Andrew tiernamente._

_El niño se encoge de hombros._

_- Bien, sal un momento, Chris..._

_De la misma forma en la que entro, el pequeño salio sin decirnos ni una sola palabra. Andrew cerro la puerta de nuevo._

_- Es encantador cuando se ganan su confianza - sonríe Andrew - él es Christian Symour.... tiene 10 años, es hijos de brujos..._

_Fred y yo no entendíamos nada. Si ese niño ya tenía padres, ¿Para que nos había llamado?_

_- ... pero sus padres fallecieron hace dos años ya.... trágicamente... - cuando se decía "trágicamente", eso indica que era a manos de mortifagos - su padre era muggle, su madre bruja. Según la pluma mágica de la profesora Patil..._

_- Belhmar - corrige Fred._

_- Bueno, Chris nació cuando Parvati era profesora en Hogwarts... en fin, se registro su nombre. Es un mago... supongo que recibirá carta a los 11.... _

_Fred y yo seguimos con muda sorpresa. ¿Hace dos años? ¿Y como es que el niño no había encontrado hogar todavía?_

_- Chris no tenía ningún otro familiar... abuelos, tios, padrinos.... nada.... por esa razón se le asigno una familia adoptiva, para que no tuviera que ir a un orfanato.... _

_- ¿Y que paso? - pregunto con duda._

_- Se escapo, y así ha sido durante estos dos años. Ha estado en 13 casas diferentes, y en ninguna se ha quedado. Es por eso que los mande llamar..._

_Aprieto la mano de Fred, el cual me mira con melancolía._

_- ... Christian es un chico demasiado reservado. Nadie se queja de que haga alguna maldad... simplemente no habla, no come, y cuando se enfada, escapa.... saben lo difícil que es adoptar un niño en el mundo mágico.... y se evitan los orfanatos desde... bueno, desde quien-ustedes-saben.... pero Chris puede irse con ustedes hoy mismo, si así lo desean.... necesitaran de mucha paciencia y comprensión para ganarse su cariño.... pero no lo veo imposible..._

_Siento que el aire se me escapa. Pensé que estábamos ahí por un bebé.... no por un niño que ya tuvo padres, y que aparte de todo esta resentido por su muerte. Eso era demasiado, ¿Como lidiaríamos Fred y yo con eso?_

_Fred me mira, asintiendo. Por él no había problema, la que tenía la decisión era yo._

_Pero lo que quiero es un hijo. Se me esta dando la oportunidad de tenerlo, ¿Como decir que no?_

_- Esta bien - digo al fin - nosotros lo aceptamos... con todo el corazón..._

_- ¡Excelente! - Andrew parece muy feliz - por ordenes del ministerio, estarán a prueba con él un mes. Si después de ese tiempo, no hay algún incidente, podrán tener la tutela de Chris, y su apellido cambiara por Weasley.... ¿Tienen alguna duda?_

_Fred y yo negamos con la cabeza._

_- Entonces iré por él, y le explicare todo.... esperen aquí..._

_Andrew sale rápidamente, dejándonos con la sensación de duda._

_- ¿Crees que hicimos bien? - le pregunto a Fred._

_- Debemos arriesgarnos, Angelina... además mira a Sheila, ella poco a poco se adapto a estar con Draco y Alix..._

_- Si... tienes razón... todo estará bien..._

_Fred me besa rápidamente, y justo en ese momento entra Andrew seguido de Chris. Ahora que lo veo con detenimiento, bien podría pasar por nuestro hijo biológico. Tiene pecas igual a Fred, y sus ojos. Y mi cabello es tan oscuro como el de él._

_- ¿Que te parece, Chris? ¿Quieres intentarlo con Fred y Angelina?_

_Chris se encoge de hombros._

_- Bien - Andrew lo incita a que se siente a mi lado - entonces solo tienes que firmar aquí, Fred._

_Fred se dirige a firmar, mientras veo detenidamente a Chris. Le dedico una gran sonrisa, pero él solo desvía la mirada. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil... y empezaba a dudar si todo estaría bien, como le dije a Fred._

_Camino a casa Chris nos seguía como robot. Ni siquiera nos dirigía la palabra, y cuando llegamos a casa y le mostré la que sería su habitación (que normalmente era la de huéspedes), se encerró y ni siquiera salio a comer._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto angustiada a Fred._

_- Hay que darle tiempo - me pide suplicante - tiene que adaptarse..._

_Pero todo iba de mal en peor. En esa semana solo vi dos veces a Chris, y cuando se percato de mi presencia, corría a su habitación a esconderse como si yo fuera.... no sé, un monstruo o algo así. Eso no me alentaba mucho._

_Fred y yo descubrimos que mientras dormíamos, Chris se escabullía a robarse comida, supongo que para no comer con nosotros. Estaba realmente desesperada. Quería ganarme su cariño, ¿pero como hacerlo?_

_Todos se habían enterrado de nuestra suerte, y nos alentaban a darle tiempo. Finalmente se me ocurrió algo desesperado... le pedí a Sheila que viniera a casa._

_- ¡Hola, tía Angelina! - Sheila me da un fuerte abrazo - ¿Como estas?_

_¿Como estaba? Ojerosa, cansada, como si de repente hubiera vivido mas de 100 años.... pero fuera de eso, muy bien._

_- Podría estar mejor - le conteste al fin - disculpa que te haya molestado justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts..._

_- ¡No te preocupes! - exclama ella - sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Es Chris..._

_Sheila suspira._

_- ¿Todavía no se adapta?_

_- Van dos semanas, Sheila... y ni siquiera nos ha dirigido una sola palabra... tengo miedo de que huya como lo ha hecho con anterioridad... de perderlo..._

_- No llores, tía Angelina - Sheila se ve preocupada - ¿Quieres que hable con él?_

_- Tu... pues pasaste por algo similar... quizás él se sienta identificado contigo... no sé como puedo pedirte esto, Sheila, pero estoy desesperada..._

_- Te entiendo, tía, haré mi mejor esfuerzo..._

_Sheila me da un beso en la mejilla, y sube lentamente a la habitación de Chris.... llevándose con ella toda mi esperanza, y todo mi anhelo de que algo cambiara... de que Chris finalmente nos aceptara._

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

**Sheila: Debo decir que cuando tía Angelina me pidió hablar con Chris, no tenía idea de que hacer. Pero decirle que no era lo peor que se me hubiera ocurrido. Así que ahí estaba, de pie, frente a la habitación de chico. Toco suavemente para pasar, y al no obtener respuesta trato de girar la perilla. Esta cerrada con llave.**

**Me agacho para maniobrar con un pasador mágico que me regalo el tío George un par de cursos atrás. Sabía que me serviría tarde o temprano. **

**Después de intentarlo un par de veces, la puerta finalmente se abre. **

**La habitación luce llena de luz debido a la ventana, pero Chris esta sentado frente a la cama. Cuando me ve, primero parece sorprendido, después desvía la mirada a una pared, dándome a entender que eso era mas interesante que mi presencia. **

**Cierro la puerta detrás de mi, y me siento en el alféizar de la ventana. Hace un día precioso...**

**- Perfecto para un picnic - digo en voz alta. No hay respuesta - debo ser la primera en entrar a tu habitación... soy Sheila Malfoy, podría decirse que somos... primos...**

**Chris sigue viendo a la pared. Me pregunto si de verdad será tan interesante, porque ciertamente él hace parecer que si lo es.**

**Me debato nerviosa entre decirle o no lo que pensaba... pero si tía Angelina estaba desesperada, de seguro esto no empeoraría la situación.**

**- ¿Sabes? Yo también soy adoptada....**

**Ni siquiera lo mire cuando dije lo anterior. Veía el paisaje tan hermoso... tan lleno de vida. Tía Angelina y tío Fred tenían la mejor casa de todas. **

**Chris, aun sin decir nada, se acerca lentamente, sentándose a mi lado en el alféizar.**

**- No es tan malo como parece... - sigo diciendo.**

**- ¿Eres huérfana? - me pregunta, con cierta ironía en su voz... aunque tiene bonita voz... muy tranquila.**

**- Lo era... hasta que me adoptaron... además yo nunca me sentí como una huérfana...**

**- Ah - el chasquea la lengua - entonces no puedes ayudarme.**

**Frunzo el entrecejo. Podría ser hijo de tío Fred ¬¬... iguales de tercos.**

**- ¿Ah, si? - sonrío - ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?... cuéntame de ti, y después te contare sobre mi.**

**Chris se encoge de hombros (algo que hacía muy seguido, según me habían dicho). Pensé que no iba a hablar, pero empezó diciéndome que siempre había querido tener un hermano. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años, y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos. Creo que eso fue lo que le fallo a los otros padres... no lo escucharon. No se dieron el tiempo de conocerlos. Chris odiaba a los mortifagos (¿Quien no?), y aunque no vio a sus padres morir, quedo desamparado sin ellos. Termino su relato diciendo que huiría también de casa de tía Angelina y tío Fred, y así sería hasta que fuera a Hogwarts. Pasar de casa en casa.**

**Cuando termina, me mira detenidamente, como diciéndome "tu turno". **

**Comienzo a hablarle de mi vida... todo lo que había pasado, también le conté sobre como tía Angelina había perdido a su bebé, y como habían luchado un año por tener un hijo.**

**Poco a poco el gesto de Chris fue cambiando. Creo que también él había cometido el error de no escuchar a las personas que de buena voluntad abrían su corazón a él.**

**- Vaya - dice al fin él.**

**- Si... mira... si tus planes son seguir huyendo hasta que entres a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad a tío Fred y a tía Angelina?... total... es mejor quedarte en un lugar donde te aprecian, y te reciben con los brazos abiertos, que estar saltando de casa en casa... además esta familia es muy divertida, especialmente el tío Fred... ¿Sabes que es dueño de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley"?**

**- ¿La tienda de bromas? - me pregunta con cierta alegría.**

**- Si - suspiro - y la tía Angelina hace de comer delicioso... si te quedas un tiempo, de seguro estarás comiendo como rey, y aprenderás mucho sobre como poner bombas fétidas en las habitaciones... es todo un arte... si después de eso no te gusta, pues entonces podrás irte, ¿No lo crees? Pero date el tiempo de conocer y de que te conozcan...**

**- Es una linda mañana - me dice con voz melancólica - perfecta para un picnic.**

**- ¬¬... te burlas de mi... ¿Verdad?**

**- Si... - me sonríe - ¿Entonces tu vendrías a ser.... mi prima?**

**- Aja... algo así... esta familia es muy grande, pero considérame la prima mayor de todos.... y la niñera oficial, ya me tocara cuidarte y verás que hacemos para divertirnos.... **

**Me pongo de pie, acercándome a la puerta.**

**- Tía Angelina esta abajo - le digo en voz baja - nos vemos...**

**- Gracias... ¿Sheila es tu nombre?**

**- Si... y solo me deberás algún favor que ya me cobrare - sonrío, antes de cerrar la habitación.**

**Bajo lentamente, y la tía Angelina me ve como si fuera su esperanza. Eso no me hace sentir mejor. Según yo, todo salio excelente, pero no sé como reaccionara Chris. Quizás solo lo había hecho para darme por mi lado, y que lo dejara en paz... y si se iba, eso desmoronaría a tía Angelina.**

**- ¿Como te fue? ¿Hablaron? ¿Te dijo si me odiaba? ¡Vamos, Sheila!**

**- Tía, tranquila... - me limito a sonreír - me parece que todo salio bien... al menos ya conocí su voz '**

**- ¿En serio? - tía Angelina me abraza - sabía que podía contar contigo....**

**- No celebraría todavía, tía Angelina... pero espero que todo salga bien....**

**- Al menos me has regresado toda mi esperanza... no lo voy a dejar ir, Sheila... Chris llegara a querernos como a sus papas, ya lo verás... me lo he propuesto...**

**- Tengo que irme, tía, Erich me espera... mucha suerte - la abrazo.**

**- Gracias... pero estoy segura de que todo estará excelente... **

**Me daba mucha alegría que la seguridad de tía Angelina volviera. **

**Poco después me entere que Chris finalmente bajo, y hablo largamente con tía Angelina. Ambos compartieron sus sentimientos, y tía Angelina logro conseguir una fotografía de los padres de Chris, para que los recordara siempre.**

**Para tío Fred fue una sorpresa llegar a casa y ver a la tía Angelina mostrándole un álbum de fotografías a Chris, el cual reía alegremente. Poco a poco se fue adaptando a la vida con ellos, hasta que llego a llamarlos "pap" y "mam", que fue el momento mas feliz de tía Angelina... donde su sueño se había hecho realidad... donde supo que ya era una mamá... y que es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Tío Fred no se quedaba atrás, y presumía a Chris a todo el mundo. Pronto cambio su nombre a Christian Weasley, y absorbió las costumbres familiares como esponja. **

**No me llevare todo el crédito, sé que Chris quería quedarse con tía Angelina y tío Fred. Lo sé porque según me entere poco después, Chris huía de las casas que lo adoptaban a los 3 días. Con tía Angelina duro dos semanas antes de nuestra platica... eso indicaba que solo buscaba como acercarse a ellos. Quizás en el fondo, Chris supo que ya había encontrado una familia. Ya podía dejar de añorar a sus papas, porque ahora ellos lo cuidaban tanto, que lo habían enviado a una familia donde todos le daríamos cariño y amor... y velaríamos por él siempre.**

**El quinto curso inicio, y me estrene como prefecta de Slytherin, lo cual me emocionaba porque podría verme con mayor libertad con Erich... todo marchaba muy bien.**

**Lionel también era prefecto, lastima que Natalia no lo consiguió. Ella estaba muy triste porque John había salido el año pasado, y mientras se acomodaba en el ministerio, pues su relación sería de larga distancia. **

**- Lo extraño tanto - me dijo en los carruajes.**

**- Por Dios, Natalia, lo acabas de ver en la estación hace dos horas ¬¬ - me quejo.**

**- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! - me reclama.**

**- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes '**

**Ser prefecta es muy demandante, pero Erich me ayudaba mucho, así que no tenía de que quejarme -. El curso transcurría muy tranquilo, de hecho Terrence me hacía plática, pero en cuanto veía a Lionel, huía como si le tuviera miedo. Eso era gracioso ' (no debería darme gracia ¬¬).**

**Era mitad de Octubre. Natalia se había enterado sobre Chris, y me decía que el año que entra me tocaría cuidarlo, ya que entraría a Hogwarts. ¿Me pregunto en que casa quedará?... bueno, ya lo vería mas adelante. Bajamos a desayunar, mientras todo luce apacible en el gran comedor.**

**- John dijo que pronto comprara una casa... ¡Nos casaremos después de Hogwarts!**

**- Eso es genial, Natalia - me alegro.**

**Ese amor era del bueno. El primer novio de Natalia, y era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Me parecía que quizás debería experimentar con otras personas para darse cuenta si de verdad ama a John, pero a lo que veía, era una perdida de tiempo, así que... se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos y quizás muchas mascotas. Adoraba a John, y estaba segura de que haría a Natalia muy feliz.**

**Axel se sienta a mi lado pesadamente.**

**- Guack, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas las dos primeras horas... - dijo comiendo un poco de pan tostado - odio esa clase. Siempre me ponen con Isabella.**

**- Que no se ponga celosa Vanesa - le dice Natalia picaramente.**

**- ¬¬... chistosa...**

**Emir paso por el gran comedor, pero se fue de largo.**

**- ¿Emir no desayunara? - le pregunto a Axel.**

**Axel se encoge de hombros (y me recuerda mucho a Christian ').**

**- Él y Lionel no se hablan... quien sabe que pasaría...**

**Eso me alerto. ¿Se habrán disgustado por algo?... **

**- ¿Y Lionel? - sigo interrogando a Axel.**

**- Se quedo acostado, dijo que me alcanzaría... ¡Uy! ¡Vanesa ya se va! ¡Nos veremos después!**

**Axel da un trago a su jugo de naranja, y sale siguiendo a la Ravenclaw. **

**- Lionel... - no puedo evitar el preocuparme. Era mi mejor amigo, y que yo sepa, nunca se había peleado con Emir. Al menos no al grado de dejarse de hablar.**

**- No te preocupes, ya vendrá - Natalia no le da gran importancia - así son los hombres, son amigos un minuto, enemigos al siguiente.**

**Como Natalia no sabía de la relación de Lionel, no puedo decir nada. Solo lo sabíamos Erich, Axel y yo (Axel lo sospechaba, pero poco después Lionel le confió todo).**

**- Si... vamos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...**

**Nos dirigimos al jardín derecho de herbologia, viendo pasar a muchos Hufflepuffs. Cuando llegamos a donde sería la clase de hoy (veríamos los Balders, criaturas como mariposas, pero muy venenosas). Lionel no llego a esa clase.**

**- De seguro se quedo dormido - me reconforta Axel - nos alcanzara en pociones.**

**Pero tampoco se apareció, y comenzaba a preocuparme mas. Trataba de interrogar con la mirada a Emir, pero en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraban, los desviaba rápidamente. Al salir, Isabella sonreía bobamente.**

**- Oye, Malfoy... pronto podremos ajustar cuentas... me debes algo...**

**- Yo no te debo nada - le digo en voz alta, molesta.**

**- Me humillaste, y yo aun no me he cobrado eso... **

**Su voz se escucha impregnada de rencor. ¿Habla de la vez que la desgreñe en la sala común? ¿O de la vez que hice que su poción le explotara y le salieran granos? ¿O cuando la empuje al lago...? ¿O cuando...? ... creo que si la he humillado mucho, pero ella siempre empieza, yo solo me defiendo, no es mi culpa que sea mas hábil ¬¬**

**- Quítate, ¿Quieres? - trato de hacerla a un lado, pero ella me detiene de la muñeca.**

**- "Tu noviecito me va a ayudar a humillarte" - me susurra al oído, mientras me suelta - vamonos - le indica a Aimee, la cual la sigue jardín abajo.**

**- ¿Qué te dijo? - se acerca Natalia presurosa.**

**- Me saltare Transformaciones, dile a la profesora Belhmar que estoy enferma...**

**- ¿A donde vas? - me pregunta Natalia, mientras me alejo.**

**- ¡Solo dile eso!**

**Natalia alcanza a Axel para que entren juntos a la clase, mientras yo me dirijo a nuestra sala común. Si pensaba que Lionel podía estar en problemas, con lo que dijo Isabella esa probabilidad se me confirmo.**

**Cuando entre a la sala común, no vi a nadie. me dirigí al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto. Al tratar de abrir, me doy cuenta de que la puerta tiene un hechizo. Saco mi varita, dispuesta a todo.**

**- Finite Incantatem - murmuro, viendo que una luz verde sale de la chapa - ¡Alohomora!**

**La puerta se abre de golpe (bueno, no había sido mi intención, pero funciono, ¿No?), y Lionel se pone de pie rápidamente. Al verme, se tranquiliza.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunta, sentándose en la cama.**

**- Estaba preocupada... - cierro la puerta, y la vuelvo a hechizar - no has ido a clases.**

**- Decidí tomarme el día libre - me dice con voz triste.**

**- Lionel... ¿Qué paso? ¿Es cierto que te peleaste con Emir?**

**- ¬¬... ¿Axel te lo dijo?**

**- Solo que no se hablaban... - me siento frente a él verdaderamente preocupada - ¿Qué sucede?**

**Lionel, al verme, solo llora en silencio, abrazándome.**

**- Todo se acabo - me murmura - se acabo...**

**- ¿Se acabo? - repito, estrechándolo con fuerza - ¿A que te refieres?**

**Se separa lentamente de mi, limpiando sus lágrimas.**

**- Emir y yo terminamos...**

**Siento como si el piso debajo de mi se abriera. Si yo me siento tan mal, ¿Como se sentirá Lionel?... no lo entiendo. ¡Ellos se amaban! ¡Se veía en sus ojos! ¿Como es que...?**

**- ¿Pero por qué? - pregunto, tomándole la mano a Lionel para reconfortarlo.**

**- No querrás saberlo - solloza Lionel - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él, Sheila? Yo lo amo... y todo ha terminado... quiero morirme....**

**Emir debería ser realmente fuerte para no desmoronarse frente a todos. No imagino que él se sienta mejor que Lionel... porque sé que también lo ama igual o mas. ¿Como había podido asistir a clases, y actuar como si nada pasara?**

**- Dime que paso - le pido a Lionel - quizás pueda ayudarte....**

**Lionel me ve con ojos tristes, negando con la cabeza.**

**- No quiero perjudicarte a ti también... soy un tonto, siempre arruino todo...**

**- ¡No eres un tonto! - le digo enérgica - vamos, Lionel... te hará bien decírmelo...**

**Lionel solo asiente, y suspira.**

**- Hace tres días... convencí a Emir de que viniera conmigo en la vigilancia del pasillo de astronomía... todo iba bien... ya sabes...**

**- Si - me sonrojo. Erich y yo hacíamos lo mismo, como ese pasillo casi siempre estaba desolado, era el perfecto escondite - ¿Y que paso?**

**Lionel da un largo respiro.**

**- Isabella nos vio...**

**Ahora sentía como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago, sacándome todo el aire. ¿Entonces a eso se refería Isabella con "Tu noviecito va a ayudarme a humillarte"... por eso me observaba tanto con una sonrisa sarcástica. **

**- ¿Los vio...? ¿Como...?**

**- No estoy muy seguro... ya estábamos de regreso, cuando nos salio al paso... dijo que al fin sabía lo que nos traíamos entre manos... y que le diría a toda la escuela... Emir lo negó, por supuesto, la tacho de loca, y se fue, dejándonos solos. Yo no lo admití ni lo negué, pero cuando lo platicamos... Emir penso que lo mejor era terminar esto... para que no sospecharan...**

**Me enfurezco. ¿¿Como podía ser Emir tan idiota?? **

**- Esa estúpida... - me enfurezco contra Isabella, aunque Emir también tenía parte de la culpa.**

**- Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a hacer Isabella.... aun si lo negamos, quedaría la duda... y Emir jamás me hablara de nuevo, para evitar que nos relacionen.... **

**- Lionel... trata de dormir... le diré al profesor Malfoy que no te sientes bien... **

**- ¿Como puedo dormir con esto? Sheila... todo mi mundo acaba de derrumbarse...**

**- Entonces lo volveremos a levantar - le sonrío - descansa mucho, ¿Si?.... te prometo que te ayudare...**

**- No te metas en problemas por mi - me pide suplicante.**

**- Es mi especialidad... - me levanto, empujándolo suavemente para que se recueste - tu solo descansa... y déjame a mi... no puedo empeorar las cosas, ¿O si?**

**- Creo que no - aunque no esta muy convencido ¬¬**

**- Duerme un poco... - le digo en voz baja antes de salir del dormitorio.**

**Cuando salgo de la sala común, la ira me embarga. ¿Qué hacer primero? ¿Ir a golpear a Isabella? ¿O a Emir? No sabía muy bien que haría todavía, pero iba a arreglar esto. ¡Emir y Lionel se aman! Y una amargada como Isabella no iba a interponerse.**

**No podía dejar esto así. Lionel me ayudo para empezar mi relación con Erich, y es mi turno de meter mi cuchara, ¿Verdad? (ustedes digan que si ')**

**Bueno, primero fui con papá. Le dije de Lionel, y como estaba muy ocupado, solo me dijo que lo llevara con la señora Pomfrey.**

**Cuando voy por uno de los pasillos, alguien llega abrazándome por la cintura. Sé perfectamente que no es Erich, porque este abrazo es... demasiado rudo.**

**Me suelto bruscamente, y al voltear, Michael Hewler esta ahí. Genial, podría descargar mi ira con él **

**- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? - me pregunta en tono seductor (según él)**

**- A ningún lugar que te importe - me doy media vuelta, pero Michael me toma del brazo, empujándome contra la pared.**

**- ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? - le digo molesta. Eso me dolió ¬¬**

**- Ya te lo he pedido mucho por las buenas - Michael parece molesto - y me he hartado.**

**- Que mal por ti - trato de alejarme, pero el me aprisiona con sus dos brazos. Literalmente, estoy entre la serpiente y la pared (me encantas mis analogías ) (bueno ¬¬....)**

**- No sé que le ves a Lewitt, pero yo soy mil veces mejor...**

**- ¡Déjame en paz! - trato de meter mi mano en la túnica para sacar mi varita, pero Michael es mas rápido y me toma la mano con fuerza.**

**- ¡Ni lo intentes! Aquí nadie te escuchara...**

**Michael se acerca peligrosamente. Trato de golpearlo con mi rodilla, pero ya se ha prevenido acercando su pesado cuerpo al mío, permitiéndome nula movilidad. Cuando sus labios casi rozan los míos, soy presa del pánico.**

**- ¡AYUDENME! - grito en voz alta para evitar que me bese.**

**- ¡Te dije que nadie te escuchara! - Michael me aprieta tan fuerte, que me hace daño.**

**Sus labios rozan de nuevo los míos, como si quisiera primero jugar con su presa. Cuando trato de ver como evitar que me bese, siento que alguien jala fuertemente a Michael hacia atrás.**

**- ¡SUELTELA YA! - le exige la voz. Era Erich, y estaba realmente molesto.**

**- ¡P-profesor Ewal! - Michael tiembla levemente. Bien merecido. **

**Me dejo caer pesadamente al piso, cansada de todo el esfuerzo, y con los brazos adoloridos.**

**- ¿¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACIA, HEWLER?? - corrección: Erich estaba TERRIBLEMENTE molesto.**

**- Y-yo.... ella... - Michael no sabe ni que decir.**

**- ¡VEINTE PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! ¡Y SI VUELVO A VERLO A 10 METROS DE LA SEÑORITA MALFOY, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PUEDA PASAR!**

**Miro a Erich sorprendida. Espero que no haga alguna otra cosa que ponga en peligro su puesto como profesor.**

**- No siempre te va a estar protegiendo - dice Michael despectivamente, alejándose.**

**- No dude que siempre lo estaré, señor Hewler, y ahora váyase, antes de que me arrepienta y lo lleve a rendir cuentas con el jefe de su casa - Erich parecía mas calmado.**

**Creo que Michael sospecho algo, pero nunca pudo probar nada. Aunque sus insinuaciones al respecto se dieron a partir de ese día. Cosas como "¿Desde cuando te acuestas con el profesor?" fueron el pan de cada día. No me importaba. Solo lo ignoraba, y les decía a los demás que solo estaba ardido de que no estuviera con él. Todo el mundo me creía mas a mi **

**Erich se hinca frente a mi, sumamente preocupado.**

**- ¿Estas bien? - me dice, tomando delicadamente mi brazo.**

**- Pues creo que si - contesto - aunque tendré que lavar mis labios con sosa cáustica ¬.¬'.**

**- Ese imbecil - Erich toca delicadamente mi brazo amoratado.**

**- ¡Auch! Oye ¬¬**

**- Te lastimo... te llevare con la señora Pomfrey...**

**- No será necesario, me pondré algo para que no duela, tengo cosas que hacer.**

**- Esto es mas importante - me mira reprobatoriamente Erich - ¿Segura que estas bien?**

**La verdad no. Aun temblaba de miedo. Solo de imaginarme que hubiera pasado si Erich no hubiera llegado... **

**Me abrazo a él con fuerza, llorando. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral y de desahogar mi miedo.**

**- No sé que me hubiera hecho si no llegas - le digo entre sollozos.**

**- Tranquila, no te hará nada, te lo prometo, tendrá que pasar sobre mi y tu padre... tendrás que decirle...**

**- ¡Pero...!**

**- No - Erich me besa suavemente - esta vez no lo puedo pasar por alto. O le dices tu... o le digo yo... debe estar en alerta también.... **

**- No creo que me haga algo de nuevo, Erich, se asusto mucho cuando te vio... **

**- O le dices tu, o le digo yo - Erich me mira seriamente. **

**- Le digo yo - suspiro.**

**- ¿Puedes levantarte?**

**Antes de que le conteste, Erich me carga delicadamente.**

**- ¿Para que me preguntas, entonces? - me quejo.**

**- Conozco un pasadizo para llegar a la enfermería sin ser vistos - me sonríe - y en cuanto a Hewler, ya arreglare cuentas con él...**

**- No hagas nada ¬¬ - me quejo - tu puesto como profesor podría estar en peligro...**

**- Deja de defenderlo. Se atrevió a dañarte, y nadie daña lo que yo mas quiero.... no te apures, no le haré nada... en Hogwarts...**

**- ¿Sabes? Por alguna extraña razón eso no me consuela...**

**Durante el camino a la enfermería le platico a Erich lo que paso con Lionel.**

**- Que mal... esa familia esta podrida por dentro - me dice enojado. Con él ya van.... muchas personas que me dicen eso.**

**- Quiero ayudar a Lionel - me recargo en el pecho de Erich. Realmente se siente bien **

**- ¿Y como?**

**- Chantajeare a Isabella... con lo de Terrence. Sabía que me sería útil tarde o temprano...**

**Erich guarda silencio, meditando la situación.**

**- ¿Crees que sea conveniente? me dice un poco escéptico - no quiero que te metas en mas problemas con ellos. Especialmente porque ella es prima del imbecil de Hewler.**

**- Si Michael quiere hacerme algo - Erich frunce el entrecejo - que dudo que lo haga - trato de corregir para que no se enoje - no importara lo que yo haga con Isabella, ¿No crees?**

**- Tienes un buen punto - Erich chasquea la lengua - solo ten cuidado, ¿Quieres? Si me necesitas para algo...**

**- Lo dudo, cariño, solo es jugarreta adolescente... - le sonrío.**

**- ¿Como me dijiste? - se sorprende Erich.**

**- Cariño....**

**- Pero... solo me dices así cuando estamos solos...**

**- Ahm... estamos solos ¿No?... además te lo mereces, fuiste mi caballero andante, salvándome del peligro - tomo sus hombros fuertemente para impulsarme y darle un beso - y eso merece una recompensa.**

**Erich me sonríe, y seguimos jugueteando hasta que llegamos a la enfermería (por supuesto, nos cercioramos de que no haya nadie en los pasillos). **

**Cuando entramos a la enfermería, no sé ni que historia contarle a la enfermera. Pero ella no hace muchas preguntas, lo que me alivio un poco. Me puso un vendaje que redujo el dolor en su mayoría. Quería irme, pero ella no me dejo. Erich se despidió de mi y salio presuroso. De seguro tenía clase.**

**Cierro los ojos analizando todo lo que paso. Aun tenía que hablar con Emir y con Isabella.**

**Poco después entra papá, alarmado. Erich ¬¬.... ¿Tenía que chismearle tan rápido?**

**- ¿Estas bien? - es la pregunta del día.**

**- Claro, papá...**

**- ¿Qué paso?**

**- Promete que no te enojaras...**

**- Sheila... YA ESTOY ENOJADO.... empieza a hablar...**

**Suspirando, veo que no tengo otra opción. Comienzo diciéndole como me acorralo Michael en el pasillo, hasta cuando Erich me llevo a la enfermería. El rostro de papá pasa de tonalidades rojizas, a moradas, eso me asusta **

**- Esa rata - comienza a murmurar papá - pero deja que le ponga las manos encima voy a hacerlo puré... pagara....**

**- Papá - trato de calmarlo - Eri... ejem, el profesor Ewal ya lo puso en advertencia, y le quito 20 puntos a Slytherin. Dudo que haga algo de nuevo.**

**- ¡Pero te lastimo! - papá estaba exaltado - al menos hablare con Harry ¬¬**

**- ¡Papá! - me molesto - ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?**

**- ¡SI! así te cuidarán.... deberían expulsar a esa sabandija... momento... puedo expulsar a esa sabandija... **

**- Papá... ¿Por qué no hablas con mamá de esto? Ella te dirá que hacer...**

**- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué tu mamá tiene mejor criterio que yo? ¡ESE CHICO TE LASTIMO Y TU ACTUAS COMO SI NADA PASARA!**

**- Ahm.... papá....**

**La señora Pomfrey nos veía con el entrecejo fruncido.**

**- Lo siento - se disculpa papá con la enfermera - bien, hablare con tu madre, pero igual veré que medidas tomar contra este muchachito... no te quiero cerca de él, Sheila, y si lo veo a cinco metros de ti, voy a aplicarle un hechizo repelente, estas advertida...**

**- ¿Y para que me adviertes a mi?**

**- Para que te agaches - papá me abraza fuertemente - no estés asustada, te prometo que te cuidaremos, y nadie te volverá a tocar de nuevo.**

**- Lo sé...**

**Papá me besa suavemente en la frente, revolviéndome el cabello.**

**- Aléjate de los problemas, al menos por una semana, ¿Si?**

**- Tratare... gracias papi....**

**Hacia tiempo que no llamaba así a papá. Pero hoy se lo merecía, en definitiva.**

**- ¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte?**

**- ¡No!... no será necesario - sonrío - salúdame a mamá.**

**- Lo haré... se la encargo mucho, Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Váyase sin cuidado, profesor Malfoy, se quedara a dormir aquí para asegurarnos de que este bien.**

**Genial ¬¬. Papá sale muy feliz, y la señora Pomfrey me dice que enseguida regresa, que ira por cena para las dos.**

**Es mi oportunidad. Una vez que ella sale, me escabullo pasillo abajo. Curiosamente me topo con Emir.**

**- ¡Sheila! - me mira sorprendido - ¿Pero que te paso?**

**- ¡Eso no es importante! - lo interrumpo - ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabias?**

**- Si... - me observa extrañado - pero me gustaría saber porque en esta ocasión...**

**- ¿Todavía preguntas? ¡Hable con Lionel y...!**

**- ¡Shhh! - me pide, agarrandome del brazo (eso se estaba haciendo común ¬¬) y empujándome a uno de los armarios de los pasillos donde estaba el equipo de enfermería que la señora Pomfrey casi no usaba.**

**Lo observo con duda, y él prende el pequeño foco que ilumina el armario.**

**- ¿Así que ya lo sabes? - el gesto de Emir es tan triste, que todo mi coraje se desvanece.**

**- Si... - no sé muy bien que decir. Mi discurso de furia ya se ha evaporado.**

**- ¿Como esta Lionel?.... ¿Esta...? ¿Me extraña?**

**- ¿Tu que crees? - suspiro - Emir, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te importa tanto lo que digan los demás, que dejaras a Lionel hundirse de dolor? ¿Acaso no lo amas tanto como él a ti?**

**Emir me mira con ojos vidriosos.**

**- Es por Lionel por quien hago todo esto...**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Vamos, Sheila - Emir se molesta, como si fueran tan obvias sus razones, que solo un ciego no las vería - conmigo nadie se mete, y lo sabes. Soy el fuerte, soy el duro.... pero Lionel se deja guiar mucho por lo que digan... le lastima, aunque aparente lo contrario. Así que preferí ser yo el quisquilloso... a mi no me importa lo que digan... a Lionel tampoco, pero no soportara la presión que esto conlleva. ¿Recuerdas el rumor de que estabas embarazada? ¿Cuanto tiempo soporto todo antes de explotar y que le afectara?**

**Wuau.... Emir tenía tanta razón... Lionel solo aguanto un día antes de empezar a echar maldiciones a todos. ¿Como iba a soportar la presión de que todos los molestaran? Había gente a la cual no le importaría, pero a los que solo se alimentan del sufrimiento ajeno (Isabella y Michael por poner un ejemplo) sería satisfactorio hacerle la vida miserable. **

**- Emir... es muy noble lo que haces... pero eso solo los destruirá lentamente. Ustedes se aman, y estar separados no les ayudara con lo que pasa.**

**- ¿Y tienes alguna sugerencia? - Emir sonríe amargamente.**

**- Ya que preguntas, si, tengo una muy buena.**

**- ¿De que hablas?**

**Le explico a grandes rasgos mi plan.**

**- ¡No, no, no! - Emir me mira - ¡NO!**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- ¡Esto no es tu asunto, Sheila! - Emir frunce el entrecejo - ¡No quiero que hagas...!**

**- ¡Escúchame bien, Emir, porque solo lo diré una vez! - lo interrumpo - ¡Lionel me ayudo mucho cuando empecé mi relación con Erich, tu me ayudaste a cubrir todo, entre los dos me han ayudado para que mi relación sea la mejor, que no haya problemas, y si los hay, que se solucionen rápido, ustedes ahora tienen un problema, y yo puedo ayudarlos, y no voy a dejar que una idiota como Isabella se interponga entre ustedes, que son tan felices, simplemente es estupido rechazar una ayuda que ofrezco, y no te estoy pidiendo autorización, lo voy a hacer te guste o no!**

**Me detengo para respirar. Demonios, soy buena para dar discursos de ultimatums - (aunque no venga al tema ¬¬'). Emir solo balbucea un par de cosas.**

**- Gracias - dice finalmente - de verdad...**

**- Nahhh.... no me lo agradezcas... mejor ayúdame... distrae a la señora Pomfrey...**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Me escabullí de la enfermería, y tengo que ir a amenazar a Isabella... tu solo entretenla...**

**- ¡Pero yo...!**

**No le doy tiempo de replicar. Salgo del armario sigilosamente, dirigiéndome a la sala común. De seguro la cena ya acabaría, Emir iba a la sala común cuando lo intercepte, así que muchos ya deben estar ahí. Cuando entro, solo están un par de chiquillos de primero que al verme se ponen a hablar en voz mas baja. Subo decidida al dormitorio de las chicas, pensando que todo debe solucionarse hoy mismo.**

**Cuando entre, Natalia, Isabella y Aimee ya estaban alistándose para dormir.**

**- ¡Sheila! - Natalia se acerca a mi, alarmada - ¿¿Pero que te paso??**

**- Eso no importa - miro a Isabella con furia, la cual ríe irónicamente - salgan, tengo que hablar con Gwdeni...**

**- ¿Qué? - Natalia se sorprende.**

**- ¿Así que ahora te interesa hablar? Entonces hazlo con testigos, no quiero que me vuelvas a atacar salvajemente...**

**- Tienes manos, ¿No? - le digo molesta - además no atacaría a alguien que obviamente es MUCHO mas débil que yo...**

**Isabella se sonroja, pero frunce el entrecejo.**

**- Salgan - ordeno a Natalia y a Aimee.**

**- ¡No puedes darme ordenes! - se queja Aimee.**

**- ¡Exacto! - la apoya Natalia ¿De cuando acá? ¬¬'.**

**- Bien - suspiro - mejor para mi, entre mas testigos haya, mas vergonzoso será este asunto... quiero hablarte de Terrence...**

**Isabella palicede, y me observa con ojos de sorpresa.**

**- Sal, Aimee - le indica Isabella.**

**- ¡Pero....!**

**- ¡Que salgas! - le grita con furia.**

**Aimee sale diciendo cosas entre dientes. Natalia asiente, y también sale, dejándonos solas.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? - Isabella se sienta pesadamente sobre la cama con cara de fastidio (es difícil diferenciarla de su cara regular ¬¬')**

**- Hable con Lionel, y sé que estas inventando chismes sobre él - ¿Ya dije que debería llevarme algún premio a la mejor mentirosa? **

**- ¡No son chismes! ¡Yo lo vi! - se defiende Isabella.**

**- ¡No viste nada! - me atrevo a afirmar - Solo quieres ver como fastidiarme...**

**- Lo creas o no, el mundo no gira solo sobre ti, Malfoy - me dice de mala gana.**

**- ¿Y entonces porque quieres molestar a Lionel?**

**- ¡Es algo que no te importa!**

**- Bien, pero igual sigues comprometiendo a uno de mis amigos... así que si tu haces algo en su contra, yo también haré algo contra ti...**

**- Tiemblo de miedo.**

**- te aseguro que lo estarás si sigues molestando a Lionel.... le diré a TODA la escuela que chantajeaste a Terrence para que fuera contigo al baile...**

**- ¡Yo no...!**

**- No te molestes en negarlo, Terrence me lo dijo, y puedo hacer que se lo informe a todo el colegio de propia voz... vuélvete a meter con Lionel, y te juro que no me tentare el corazón para hundirte... eso solo desencadenara mas cosas que te puedo sacar....**

**- ¿Me estas amenazando? - Isabella tiembla ligeramente. **

**- Te estoy advirtiendo, a mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero deja en paz a Lionel, ¿Entendiste bien, o te lo repito mas alto?**

**- No te atreverías....**

**- Pruébame.... **

**Isabella y yo nos miramos fijamente. Sabe perfectamente que no estoy jugando, así que solo desvía su vista, molesta.**

**- Largate - me dice con tono furioso.**

**- Ya sabes - le contesto antes de salir de la habitación - y también dile a tu primo que si se vuelve a acercar a mi, no me atengo a las consecuencias....**

**Al bajar, no contesto ninguna pregunta de Natalia, ya después le inventaría algo, como que fui a reclamarle de Michael a Isabella (de hecho eso fue lo que le dije)**

**Cuando llegue a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no había llegado todavía. Vaya que Emir había hecho un buen trabajo.**

**Poco después llego Madame Pomfrey, y platicamos mientras cenábamos. Era muy agradable, y muy sobreprotectora, pero pude descansar toda la noche, esperando que todos mis problemas se evaporaran como el viento frío al amanecer.**

**Me levante al otro día con mucha prisa. Se me hizo tarde --'.... y ya no me daría ni tiempo de desayunar, así que me fui directo a encantamientos.**

**Cuando entre, todos me miraron extrañados. Me acerque a Natalia, tratando de no molestar al profesor Flitwick, que me daba la espalda mientras escribía en la pizarra.**

**- Llega tarde, señorita Malfoy - me dice en voz alta.**

**- Lo siento, profesor - me disculpo.**

**- "¿Que diablos le dijiste a Isabella?" - me susurra Natalia.**

**- "Luego te digo" - le contesto.**

**- ¿Sabes? A mi me pasa todo el tiempo - me dice una Ravenclaw sentada a mi lado.**

**- Ah... - no sé que contestarle.**

**- ¡Ay, si! ¡Y tienes razón, el ejercicio no lo quita! - interviene otra Ravenclaw detrás de mi.**

**- ô.Ô..... supongo.... - esto se torna muy extraño.**

**Desvío mi mirada, y veo a Emir y a Lionel haciendo equipo. ¡Se habían reconciliado! ¡Debería ser cupido! .... bueno, al menos sé que arreglaron sus problemas. Isabella también parece haber puesto la guerra contra nosotros por un buen tiempo, pues ahora molestaba a una Gryffindor que era novia de Terrence... ¿Es obsesión o que?**

**Saliendo de clases, Vanesa, la novia de Axel, me alcanza.**

**- ¡Ay, Sheila! Mira, si te pones esta crema, se desaparecerán en un dos por tres - me guiña un ojo, mientras pone un bote de crema en mis manos.**

**- Ah.... ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Adiós!**

**Vanesa se aleja, dejándome totalmente confundida.**

**- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? - me molesto.**

**- No querrás saberlo - se acercan Emir y Lionel a nosotras.**

**- ¿Por qué? - me extraño.**

**- ¡Que onda! - Axel llega feliz - ¡Sheila! Que bueno que ya estés mejor...**

**- Axel, Sheila quiere saber porque todas las chicas le dan tips de belleza - suspira Natalia.**

**- Ahhh... jejeje.... Sheila... ¡Que guapa te ves hoy! No, no, no, si Adrianne se queda corta...**

**- ¿Qué hiciste? - estoy preparándome para masacrarlo.**

**- Todo comenzó ayer en el pasillo de astronomía - habla Lionel - unas chicas escucharon que estabas en la enfermería y nos preguntaron que te había pasado...**

**- Y Axel invento una historia muy buena....**

**- ¿Qué inventaste exactamente? - comienzo a molestarme.**

**Natalia se aclara la garganta, como si fuera a decir algo muy importante.**

**- Citándolo textualmente: "Lo que pasa es que Sheila intento hechizarse los brazos, ya ven que los tiene muy gordos y antiestéticos, y eso no le sirve para el Quidditch, y el ejercicio no le ha funcionado, entonces vio en una revista que había un hechizo reduce-grasa, para quitarle esas bolitas raras que luego le salen, pero no salio y termino toda amoratada, así que fue con Madame Pomfrey a que le arreglara eso... ustedes denle consejos para que no intente eso, chicas, es peligroso" ... creo que algo así dijo, ¿Verdad?**

**- Se te olvido la parte donde agrego "y luego con eso de que a su novio no le gustan sus brazos"- anexa Lionel - y eso no me gusto, por cierto ¬¬ - se ofende, al ser mi novio ficticio.**

**Aprieto los puños con furia. ¿Así que Axel se tomo la molestia de expandir rumores acerca de mi? Cuando volteo para masacrarlo, ha escapado.**

**- Se fue escaleras abajo - me dice Emir - en lo que Natalia te explicaba. No lo culpes, pobrecillo, apenas que una de sus neuronas funciono para darle una idea... apiadate...**

**- Ya arreglare cuentas con él...**

**- Sheila, por cierto, gracias - me dice Emir alegremente.**

**- ¿De que? - pregunta Natalia.**

**- Es que ayer le preste mi libro de pociones - contesto rápidamente.**

**Natalia parece convencida de mi explicación, y todos nos dirigimos a Transformaciones. Veo como fugazmente Lionel y Emir rozan sus manos. Era tan bueno verlos juntos de nuevo ::**

**Estoy segura de que Isabella no se quedaría así, y buscaría otra cosa para perjudicarnos, pero por ahora todo iba excelente, excepto para Axel que le di una paliza con mi escoba cuando lo vi ¬¬.... si no es porque Vanesa se mete a defenderlo, entonces si lo hubiera hecho puré ¬¬X.... Michael también se dedico a hacernos la vida imposible, pero como si mi papá le hubiera aplicado el hechizo, jamás se acerco a mi a mas de 5 metros.**

**Muchos dicen que la adolescencia es una etapa de tu vida donde aprendes mucho. No podría estar mas de acuerdo. Aun cuando siempre esta la chica popular, el que quiere molestarte, o incluso el que se la pasa haciendo bromas, aprendes mucho sobre la amistad, todo lo que darías por quienes quieres, sobre el cariño... y sobre el amor verdadero. **

-o-o-o-o-

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester….. La esperanza es algo que nunca se debe perder….. 2 de Noviembre_**


	37. Recuerdos: Cometiendo Errores

**Capítulo 37: "Recuerdos: Cometiendo errores"**

-o-o-o-o-

**Alan: Eli y papá siempre salían a todos lados en verano, que era cuando papá tenía más tiempo libre del trabajo. Tenían mucho en común, y yo, al parecerme mucho a mamá, casi no compartía gustos con mi papá. **

**Envidiaba mucho a Eli... porque a mi me gustaría poder pasar tanto tiempo con papá como ella lo hace. Sé que papá pone de su parte, pero a él le aburre leer libros (cosa que a mi me encanta), y es mas deportista. Yo odio los deportes. Tenía tres años cuando intente subirme a una escoba, y no me quedaron ganas de hacerlo. No sé que le encuentran de emocionante a eso, y el Quidditch es muy violento, he leído que hay jugadores que desaparecen del campo por meses... ¿Como les puede gustar eso?**

**Apenas tenía 4 años, pero mamá me leía tanto, que quise aprender a hacerlo. No lo hacía con facilidad, de hecho había desistido y lo poco que pude aprender lo empleaba. Pero mamá escogía siempre un libro por las tardes, y me lo leía en voz alta. Mi favorito era "La Historia de Hogwarts"... ¡Era tan interesante!... y ella hacía énfasis en magos famosos como Albus Dumbledore, era tan divertido... aun cuando aprendí a leer bien, esa costumbre nunca se nos quito. Era nuestra tradición, así como Eli y papá tenían su tradición de practicar en la escoba una hora diaria, por lo general antes de comer. Pero me gustaría mucho tener una tradición con papá. Eli y mamá tienen también su tradición: Pelearse casi diario. Parecerá ridículo, pero ellas disfrutaban mucho el estarse peleando por cualquier cosa. Las unía mas. **

**Samuel, el hijo de la tía Alix y del tío Draco es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Crecimos juntos, y siempre somos cómplices de travesuras (mas bien yo soy su cómplice, porque siempre es él quien empieza ¬¬U).... nos divertimos mucho. En verano siempre pasamos una semana en un campamento _muggle_. Mamá dice que nos sirve para socializar con otras personas, porque ella es nuestra tutora en casa (no asistimos a la escuela, mamá dice que puede ser peligroso. Eli y James también fueron "alumnos" de mamá), y así conocemos como llevarnos con los demás niños. Además era solo una semana "¿Que tanto de magia pueden exponer en tan pocos días?", argumentaba mamá.**

**Pero aparte de todo, no soy muy bueno entablando relaciones sociales. Asistimos cuando yo tenía tres años y Sammy cuatro, y creí que mostrándoles que rápido aprendía todo sería mas popular. Me equivoque. En cierta forma los demás niños lo tomaban como que era muy presumido, y aparte de molestarme, me dejaban solo. Sammy era mas desenvuelto, pero siempre se quedo a mi lado para no sentirme apartado. Le agradecía, y curiosamente los demás niños si quería entablar amistad con él. Como que tiene madera de líder, mamá dice que es porque tiene la mirada y la entereza del tío Draco, pero la simpatía de la tía Alix. Fuera por lo que fuera, era mil veces mas aceptado que yo, y eso en ocasiones me frustraba.**

**Ahora que era nuestro segundo año en el campamento, las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Así que una vez terminadas las actividades y esas cosas, me sentaba bajo un árbol para leer un libro (mas bien para ver las ilustraciones, me imaginaba muchas cosas ). **

**- Anímate, Alan - Sammy se acerca a mi, sudando. De seguro su equipo ya había terminado de jugar el torneo de fútbol - mañana nos iremos a casa.**

**- No sé para que mamá insiste en que vengamos a este tonto campamento... al menos yo, porque tu si te diviertes.**

**- Te divertirías también si dejaras un poco los libros y trataras de jugar...**

**- Ya lo he intentado, acuérdate...**

**El año pasado había intentado jugar fútbol... Resultados: Una nariz rota por un balonazo. También trate de nadar, pero era aun muy pequeño. Realmente ninguna actividad del campamento era para mi.**

**- Si, tienes razón.... - Sammy sonríe - pero no te preocupes, yo creo que tía Hermione ya no nos insistirá tanto con este campamento el año que entra. Después de todo yo cumpliré 6 años, y ya estaré muy grande... **

**- Pero yo aun tendré edad para venir... Si me manda solo no sé que voy a hacer...**

**- Nahhh, no creo que lo haga - Sammy me golpea en la espalda - tengo sed, voy por un jugo, ¿Quieres algo?**

**- ¿Irme a casa?**

**- Mmmm... no creo que lo tengan en la cocina, pero preguntare... ahorita regreso...**

**Sammy se pone de pie, alejándose. Bueno, había soportado la semana entera, eso debía ser para record.**

**Un balón de fútbol llega hasta mis pies, llamando mi atención.**

**- ¡Hey! ¡Bolita! - me dice un niño de edad aproximada a la mia.**

**Me pongo de pie para patear el balón, pero termino en el suelo con todo y mi libro.**

**- ¡Pero que tonto! - se burla otro de los chicos.**

**Genial ¬¬.... ahora sería la burla del campamento. De nuevo.**

**- Si, es ese nerd que siempre esta leyendo - un niño de gafas se acerca a mi.**

**- ¿En los libros te enseñan como ser tan idiota? - un chico rubio patea mi libro cuando iba a recogerlo.**

**Era de los mas pequeños en edad en el campamento, ya que los demás tenían, en su mayoría, 5 años.**

**- Ya tienen su balón - les digo en voz baja.**

**- ¿Qué lees, cerebrito? - uno de ellos recoge mi libro. Es el libro que papá me había dado sobre animales (claro esta que al campamento no llevaba libros que hablaran sobre magia, así que no podrían saber que en verdad soy un mago y que podría convertirlos en sapo si yo quisiera )**

**- ¡Dámelo! - me comienzo a enojar.**

**- ¡Ven por el!**

**Cada vez que me acerco a uno de ellos, avienta el libro a otros de sus "amiguitos". No soy muy ágil, así que llevan todas las de ganar. Solo son tres niños, y no puedo con ellos (bueno, aun así siguen siendo mayoría).**

**- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz!**

**Sammy se acerca a mi, poniéndose al frente para defenderme. Se lo agradezco, pero la verdad fue vergonzoso --'.... ocupe que mi mejor amigo diera la cara por mi.**

**- Solo nos divertíamos, Sam, no te enojes - le contesto el chico de lentes.**

**- Burlarse de los demás no es divertido - Sammy repetía las palabras que su papá siempre le decía (el tío Draco siempre repetía esa frase).**

**- Si tu lo dices... - el rubio me mira con cierto desdén.**

**- Dame el libro - exige Sammy, acercándose al niño que sostenía mi libro en alto.**

**El niño se lo da sin chistar. ¿Como le hacía para tener ese dominio sobre los demás? Dicen que eso lo saco del tío Draco también.**

**El rubio se acerca a mi, haciéndome caer al meterme el pie (no lo vi venir ¬¬').**

**- Si no fuera por tu amigo... **

**Antes de que pueda seguir amenazándome, Sammy lo empuja, y me da la mano para que me incorpore.**

**- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunta preocupado.**

**- Si... - ¿Acaso puedo ser mas humillado aun?**

**- Te dije que lo dejaras en paz - Sammy se molesta.**

**- Si a ti no te estamos molestando, no tienes porque meterte - le dice el rubio, desafiante - tu amigo es un debilucho...**

**¿¿DEBILUCHO??... bueno, si lo era ¬¬... pero cuando lo escuche decirme así.... juro que sentí una furia incontenible.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - el rubio me mira irónicamente - ¿Acusarme con tu mami?**

**Mi furia se salía de control. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el balón de fútbol salio disparado a su cara, dándole de lleno.**

**Sammy y yo intercambiamos miradas. Oh, oh... ¿Lo había hecho yo?**

**- ¡Me dio en la nariz! - se queja el rubio - ¿Quien lo pateo?**

**- ¡Salio disparado de la nada! - aclara el chico de lentes.**

**- Vamos a la enfermería - sugiere el tercer chico.**

**- Después arreglaremos cuentas - me mira furioso el rubio, aunque le sale tanta sangre, que parece que su rostro esta manchado con tinta roja.**

**Sammy niega con la cabeza al verlos alejarse.**

**- Mira nada mas lo que hiciste - me sonríe - cuando se entere la tía Mione se te armara en grande...**

**- ¡No fui yo! - trato de defenderme - bueno... si fui... pero ellos empezaron ¬¬**

**- ¿Sabes? - Sammy chasquea la lengua - esto fue un accidente... tía Mione no tiene porque saberlo...**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Si.... los accidentes pasan.... que lastima que ese balón se estrellara estratégicamente en la cara de ese niño.... la ironía de la vida...**

**- Si ¿Verdad? - me decido a seguirle el juego - que pena...**

**- Ven - Sammy señala la enfermería - veamos en primera fila como curan a tu victima...**

**Según la enfermera, no era algo de cuidado, aunque si fue un golpe muy fuerte. Afortunadamente al otro día termino el campamento, así que no hubo oportunidad de venganzas futuras por parte de ese niño '. Aunque nadie se explicaba como un balón había sido impulsado con tanta fuerza de "la nada", pero a todos les pareció un simple accidente "inusual".**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme con tu mami?".... esas palabras  quedaron rondando en mi mente. Es cierto, no todos iban a estar siempre para defenderme, ¿Iba a ser un debilucho para siempre? Tenía que aprender a no dejarme de los demás. necesitaba valor.**

**¿Y de donde podía sacarlo? ¿De donde lo sacaba Eli? ¿De donde lo sacaba Sammy? Realmente es difícil preguntarles eso... pero si ellos lo tenían, yo también debería tenerlo escondido por ahí, es cuestión de encontrarlo, ¿Verdad?**

**Fácil decirlo.... en ese entonces tenía 4 años, entiéndanme... el mundo era demasiado complejo para mi mente infantil... pero estaba decidido a ser mas decidido a imponerme mas... solo necesitaba algo que me fomentara valor... ¿Pero qué...?**

**También estaba determinado a encontrar algo en común con mi papá. Si encontraba algo que ambos disfrutáramos, de seguro poco a poco podría tener mas poder de decisión. Sería un doble beneficio... ahora el problema era encontrar que hacer juntos... tendría todo el verano para pensarlo. **

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

_Hermione: En ocasiones me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts... ¿Qué hubiera cambiado?... Quizás no tendría esta hermosa familia, ni la inmensa felicidad que nos inunda día a día. La profesora McGonagall me decía que el destino ya estaba marcado para cada persona, pero en cada uno estaba el poder de modificarlo... pensaba igual que yo. _

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Nos estas escuchando? - Ginny llama mi atención._

_Estábamos en mi casa, platicando sobre el nuevo curso que se viene en Hogwarts. Es el primer año de Christian, y Angelina trataba de que le diéramos consejos sobre la separación. El año escolar se le haría eterno, pero Fred no perdía el tiempo y comenzaba a enseñarle sobre como hacer bromas sin ser descubierto. Que buen ejemplo _

_- Lo siento - le digo en tono de disculpa - me distraje._

_Siempre que veo a los niños reunidos, me entra curiosidad por saber "que hubiera pasado si...".... pero que quede claro. No cambiaria cada decisión de mi vida por nada. Ni el irme de Hogwarts, ni el casarme con Ron, ni el haber rechazado el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones._

_- Yo no sé como quieres que te aconsejemos, Angelina - Ginny chasquea la lengua - la única que ha pasado por el proceso de separación es Alix... y ahora tiene a Sammy que le hace compañía._

_- Pero ya verás que se te ira volando el tiempo - Alix trata de reconfortarla - ¿Cuando vamos al callejón Diagon?_

_- La semana que entra - Angelina suspira, viendo a Chris, el cual estaba en la mesa, jugando ajedrez mágico con Sheila, y James de espectador. Alan y _

_Sammy los veían un poco aburridos. Como habían crecido juntos, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos._

_- No será tan malo, Angelina - Ginny le sonríe - si es igual que travieso que Fred, dejara huella en Hogwarts._

_- ¬¬.... no me consueles._

_- A todo esto, ¿Y Eli? -Alix me mira interrogante._

_- Se fue con Ron a un partido de Quidditch... Eli adora el deporte, se parece mucho a él, y ya hasta la hizo fan de los Chudley Cannons... No tiene remedio este hombre..._

_- Pero si hay algo en lo que tienes razón es que Eli y Ron son igualitos - Ginny niega con la cabeza - la misma personalidad, esperemos que no la misma lentitud..._

_- ¡OYE! - me molesto._

_- '..... olvida que lo dije._

_- Mamá - Alan se acerca a nosotras, aunque en su mirada denoto un poco de tristeza - ¿Podemos salir a jugar al jardín?_

_- Claro que si, amor, solo tengan cuidado..._

_Teníamos un enorme jardín (a petición de Ron compramos una casa cerca del campo, para tener mas espacio). Y además con tantos niños en la familia era muy útil el espacio._

_Veo como Sammy y Alan salen lentamente._

_- Alan se veía un poco triste... - señala Alix._

_- Si... _

_- Me sorprende que rápido aprende todo - Angelina se admira - ¿O será que tu eres muy buena tutora? _

_Me encojo de hombros. Alan, al contrario de Eli, disfrutaba mucho conocer cosas nuevas. Éramos dos ratoncitos de biblioteca, en definitiva._

_- Pues Sammy no aprende tan rápido - señala Alix - pero con la ayuda de Alan ha progresado mucho..._

_- Y desde los tres habla muy claramente - Ginny sonríe - realmente es un prodigio... quizás sea el de mejor promedio en Hogwarts, como la mamá..._

_Eso me asustaba un poco. Si Alan era como yo... no quisiera que sintiera la soledad que me embargaba a mi antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Pero había muchas diferencias con Alan. Yo era hija única. No tenía primos e mi edad, y que fueran brujos. Alan tendría una niñez muy feliz, pero algo le faltaba... solo que no descifraba bien que era._

_- ¡Jaque Mate! - Christian sonríe ampliamente._

_- ¡No otra vez! - se queja Sheila - ¡Haces trampa!_

_- ¡Tu eres una pésima jugadora!_

_James los mira divertidos, y nosotras también. Se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia en edades. _

_- Christian es un excelente jugador de ajedrez - señala Ginny._

_- Si... aunque aun no le puede ganar a Ron._

_- Pero es su meta, es demasiado obstinado - Angelina suspira._

_- Todo un Weasley - sonríe Alix._

_- Todo un Weasley - reafirma Angelina con una enorme sonrisa._

_Desvío mi mirada al jardín para vigilar a Sammy y a Alan. Ambos están sentados en el pasto, observando el cielo muy tranquilos. Estaba segura de que algo pasaba por la mente de Alan... ¿Pero que era?_

_De haber sabido las intenciones de Alan, me hubiera prevenido. Casi me da un infarto de lo que sucedió. _

_Alan y Sammy estaban observando el cielo. según yo muy tranquilos, así que no tenía caso que estuviera volteando cada cinco minutos. Me concentro en la plática con las chicas, sin saber lo que se desarrollaba afuera:_

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Alan? - Sammy bosteza - me aburro._

_Alan se inclina para decirle un secreto a Sammy._

_- Voy a volar en escoba - le susurra a su amiguito._

_- ¿¿QUÉ?? - grita Sammy asustado._

_- ¡¡¡SHHHHH!!! - Alan hace señas para no llamar nuestra atención._

_Pero escuchamos la exclamación de Sammy, así que todas volteamos asustadas._

_- ¡¡SAMUEL!! - le grita Alix - ¿¿¿Qué pasa allá afuera???_

_- ¡Nada, mamá! - le responde Sammy._

_- Sheila, cuando pierdas esta partida, sal a vigilar a tu hermano - le indica Alix._

_- ¿Y por qué asumes que voy a perder? - se molesta Sheila._

_- Soy Psíquica - sonríe Alix._

_- Además eres una pésima jugadora - señala Chris._

_- ¬¬U.... _

_Como los niños siguen tan tranquilos como momentos atrás, decidimos seguir con la charla. Lejos estábamos de imaginar lo que planeaban._

_- ¿¿Y como vas a hacerlo?? - Sammy se sorprende - le tienes miedo a las alturas, además no sabes sostenerte, te vas a caer._

_- Que apoyo ¬¬.... a ver, dime, si yo me subiera a la escoba de mi papá, es un acto de valor, ¿Verdad?_

_- ô.Ô.... ¿Es pregunta capciosa?_

_- ¡Sam! - se molesta Alan - si puedo volar en escoba, podré probarle a mi papá que yo también disfruto eso, como Eli..._

_- Pero tu odias volar en escoba - señala Sammy - además te mareas._

_- Mi papá no tiene que saber eso - sonríe Alan - solo me subiré unos momentos, volare un poco y bajare. Voy a practicar diario y así sorprenderé a mi papá.... practicare con las bludgers que guarda de su colección..._

_Así que eso quería mi pequeño... tener algo en común con su padre. Alan lo admiraba mucho, era su héroe... y lógicamente quería que se enorgullecía tanto de él, como lo hacía con Eli._

_Sé que Ron no lo hacía conscientemente, pero al tener tanto en común con Eli, es natural que Alan se sintiera un poco desplazado... solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Y nos dimos cuenta de la peor forma posible --'_

_Ron tenía escobas de carrera de colección. "Ahora que puedo darme gustos como estos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?", me argumentaba siempre. Bueno, a mi se me hacía un gasto innecesario, y a él le parecía que comprar libros cada mes también era un gasto innecesario, así que quedamos en no meternos en los gustos personales de cada uno. Ron las guardaba en un cuarto especial en el jardín, y yo tenía tres bibliotecas enormes en la casa. Cada quien con sus gustos._

_- Alan, no estoy muy seguro de que vaya a funcionar - Sammy trata de disuadir a mi hijo, el cual con trabajos si puede agarrar una de las escobas que se encuentra en un estante que puede alcanzar._

_- Es totalmente lógico... funcionara... - las pequeñitas manos de Alan apenas si alcanzan a rodear la escoba._

_- ¿Esta bien tomar una escoba de la colección de tu papá? Además siempre ha dicho que no toquemos su estuche de pelotas de Quidditch.... ¿Por qué no le pedimos permiso a la tía Mione?_

_- ¡No! - Alan niega con la cabeza - mamá siempre me sobreprotege... dirá que no... esto es cosa de hombres, Sammy, no lo entenderías..._

_- ¬¬... ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_

_- '.... nada.... jejeje... ¿Me ayudas?_

_- Quiero poner en manifiesto que estoy en desacuerdo con toda la situación...._

_- Si, si.... ahora ayúdame..._

_Entre Sammy y Alan sacan la escoba al jardín, y Alan regresa por el estuche de las pelotas de Quidditch de Ron. _

_Ron organizaba un torneo interno entre las familias. Draco, Sheila y Sammy eran un equipo. James, Harry y Ginny, invictos hasta ahora, eran otro. Terciaban Fred, Angelina y Chris. Y como anfitriones, Eli y Ron se encargaban de darles batalla, y como se necesitaba un jugador extra, me ponían de guardián en los aros de anotación que improvisaban. Sammy y yo realmente no hacíamos mucho. Él porque era muy pequeño, de hecho volaba con Sheila para no caerse y ella trataba de enseñarle todo sobre como volar, pero aun era chico para eso. Y yo porque no me gustaba volar... pero no podía decirle que no a Ron ¬¬. _

_Naturalmente los niños tenían prohibido tocar siquiera el estuche de Ron sin supervisión de adultos. Pero si Alan es tan obstinado como su padre (y eso que no tenían nada en común ¬¬), y cuando se le metía una idea..._

_- Muy bien... suelta las bludgers..._

_- No creo que estés preparado para eso - Sammy seguía con su plan de convencimiento - ¡Con trabajos si puedes volar! ¿Como crees que vas a poder esquivar Bludgers?_

_- ¬¬.... ¿Estas conmigo o no?_

_- ¿Puedo pensarlo?_

_- ¬¬X..._

_- Bueno, bueno... allá van...._

_Sammy abre el estuche de Ron, y dos bludgers salen disparadas._

_- Toma - Alan le da un bate a Sammy - por si te ataca una, la desvíes._

_- ¬¬.... Alan... esto esta mal..._

_- Claro que no... mamá ni se dará cuenta, cuando termine, las bludgers vendrán y las atraparemos.... _

_- No sé porque, pero no creo que sea tan fácil como lo dices..._

_Alan trata de subirse a la escoba, pero es demasiado grande para él. Cuando al fin consigue estar en una posición mas o menos "normal", se impulsa para poder elevarse lentamente. Lo que no tomo en cuenta es que escogió una de las escobas mas ligeras, y por lo tanto mas veloces... se elevo a una altura considerable de golpe._

_- ¡ALAN! - le gritaba Sammy._

_- ¡LO LOGRE! - se emociona Alan._

_La escoba da un par de sacudidas violentas, haciendo que Alan caiga de la escoba, sosteniéndose a duras penas._

_- ¡ALAN! - vuelve a gritar Sammy, preocupado._

_- ¡¡No puedo sostenerme!!_

_- Lo siento mucho Alan.... ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! - grita Sammy, asustado._

_Al escuchar el grito de Sam, todos nos levantamos como impulsados por un resorte, y salimos al jardín, totalmente espantados._

_- ¿¿Qué pasa, Sammy?? ¿¿Estas bien?? - Alix se acerca a él._

_- ¡Alan! - señala Sammy al cielo._

_La escena siempre se me quedo grabada en mi memoria. Mi pequeñito apenas si se podía sostener de la escoba, y una bludger paso volando tan cerca de él, que siento que se me desgarra el alma._

_- ¡¡¡ALAN!!! - grito con fuerza, como si eso fuera a solucionar algo._

_No encuentro que hacer. No sé volar en escoba tan bien como quisiera, pero mi niño estaba en peligro, así que me disponía a arriesgarme a rescatarlo, pero Sheila me gano._

_- Tía Ginny, ¿Me harías el favor...?_

_- ¡¡Accio, Saeta de Fuego!! - Ginny señala con su varita al cuarto especial de Ron. Una de las escobas salio disparada a las manos de Ginny, que se la paso a Sheila.._

_¡Cierto! Sheila, al estar en el equipo de Quidditch, tendría mas facilidad al volar (porque yo siempre me caía de la escoba, debo admitir --')._

_Sheila sube rápidamente a la escoba, y se aproxima a Alan a una velocidad sorprendente. Debo decir que cuando vi a Alan ahí, colgado de la escoba, sentí que el aire se me escapaba del cuerpo... que en cualquier momento caería desmayada. Conforme vi a Sheila acercarse a Alan, mi tono de piel iba recuperándose... aunque tendría que estrecharlo en mis brazos para poder recuperar el aliento._

_Una bludger pasa tan cerca de ellos, que mi corazón se estremece. Sheila saca su varita rápidamente._

_- ¡De....!_

_- ¡NO! - la interrumpe Alan - son de mi papá... no las destruyas..._

_Sheila lo mira con cierta duda, pero guarda su varita. Mejor, ella no tiene permitido usar magia fuera del colegio, así que se hubiera metido en muchos problemas._

_- Ven, Alan, dame la mano - Sheila extiende su brazo a Alan._

_- ¡¡CUIDADO!! - grita Chris fuertemente._

_Antes de que lo pudiera prevenir, una bludger golpea fuertemente el brazo de Sheila._

_- ¡¡¡SHEILA!!! - Alix esta totalmente angustiada. La entendía, no me desmayaba de milagro._

_- Sheila... - Alan la ve con miedo._

_- No te preocupes, estoy bien... anda, vamos..._

_Sheila toma delicadamente a Alan conforme su brazo lastimado se lo permite, y lo acomoda en la escoba para protegerlo en caso de que otra bludger se aproxime._

_Bajan lentamente, ya que Sheila, al sostener a Alan, no podía descender a la velocidad que acostumbraba._

_- Ay, Alan... - Sheila suspira - tendrás mucho que explicar..._

_- Ya sé...._

_Parecía que todo había pasado ya. Antes de llegar a unos dos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, una bludger se acerca a gran velocidad, pero Chris le quita el bate a Sammy y la desvía lejos._

_- ¡Atrás! - grita ahora James._

_La otra bludger se aproxima con fuerza a Sheila y Alan por detrás. No tengo opción, saco mi varita y apunto con decisión._

_- ¡Diffindo! - grito._

_La bludger se deshace en mil pedazos. Fue el primer encantamiento que se me ocurrió._

_Cuando llegan al suelo, corro a tomar a Alan en mis brazos. Al verlo bien, siento que me voy a caer de la emoción en cualquier momento._

_- ¡Alan! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te llevo al hospital?_

_- Estoy bien, mamá - me dice en voz baja._

_Chris había atrapado a la bludger que faltaba, encerrándola en el estuche de Ron._

_- ¡Sheila! ¿Que tal tu brazo? - Alix se acerca preocupada._

_- Creo que me lo rompí... - señala Sheila, tomándolo fuertemente - no estoy muy segura..._

_- ¡Válgame! - Alix se sorprende - ¿Qué esas pelotitas pegan tan fuerte?_

_- Mamá ¬¬.... estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con las bludgers... pero me falto el bate '.... _

_- ¿Te duele mucho, Sheila? - James se acerca preocupado._

_- No.... de hecho no siento nada..._

_- Será mejor que te revisemos adentro - Ginny la mira con preocupación - algo podremos hacer por ese brazo..._

_- ¿Hay que llevarla a un hospital? - se preocupa Alix._

_- No, no, nada de eso - tranquiliza Angelina - por algo tenemos magia, Alix, déjalo en manos de las expertas._

_- Nena... - Sammy se acerca también con tristeza - ¿Ya no vas a poder jugar?_

_- Claro que si, nada mas me golpee el brazo... no te asustes, peque..._

_- De cualquier modo el "peque" tiene mucho que explicar - Alix lo mira con el cejo fruncido._

_- Auch... - Sammy se lamenta - de esta no me salvo._

_- Y lo mismo va para ti, jovencito - miro a Alan con enojo - ¿¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?? ¡TOMAR LAS ESCOBAS DE TU PADRE, Y LAS BLUDGERS! ¡PUDISTE LASTIMARTE Y....!_

_- ¡HERMIONE! - me grita Alix - ¿Te parece si seguimos esto adentro? Comienza a hacer frío._

_Alan parece realmente triste. Creo que regañarlo no será una opción. Tendré que llegar al fondo de esto._

_- Yo acomodare las escobas del tío Ron - se ofrece Chris - y el estuche de Quidditch..._

_- Te ayudo - Sheila levanta una de las escobas..._

_- ¿Como que "te ayudo"? - Alix niega con la cabeza - ¡Con ese brazo colgando ahí no serás de ayuda!_

_- ¬¬.... mamá, tu apoyo me conmueve._

_- Yo también ayudare - James levanta la parte de atrás de la escoba que sostiene Sheila._

_- A ver, a ver... - Ginny levanta el estuche de Ron - vamos todos, entonces. Me parece que las mamas ganso tienen mucho que arreglar._

_¬¬... como odiaba que Ginny me dijera "mamá Ganso"... pero esta vez, creo que si lo sería._

_- Si... - Angelina saca su varita - mientras experimentaremos hechizos en tu brazo, Sheila._

_- ¬¬.... gracias, tía Angelina..._

_- Por cierto, Chris, que buen golpe... - felicita Ginny._

_- ¡Si! Tienes muy buenos reflejos, de seguro entraras al equipo de Quidditch sin chistar - anexa Sheila con una sonrisa._

_- ¿De verdad lo creen? - se avergüenza Chris._

_- ¡Claro que si! - se alegra Angelina - tu papá y yo fuimos miembros del equipo de Gryffindor en nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts..._

_- ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Entonces quizás si sea parte del equipo!! ¿Qué posición jugaban, mamá?_

_- Yo era cazadora, tu padre era golpeador..._

_- ¡Entonces yo seré golpeador también! - se entusiasma Chris._

_Alix y yo los vemos alejarse._

_- Muy bien - Alix abre la puerta para entrar - todos los acusados pasen a la sala._

_Alan y Sammy intercambian miradas, y entran pesadamente._

_Alix y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos._

_- ¿Quien quiere empezar a explicar que paso? - digo en voz baja._

_- Todo es mi culpa, mamá - señala Alan - quería volar un poco... no tenía idea de que se saldría de control..._

_- Muy bien, Samuel, ¿Cual fue tu parte en este embrollo? - Alix lo mira inquisidoramente._

_- Le ayude a sacar la escoba, y deje a las bludgers libres..._

_- Pero no es culpa de Sammy - defiende Alan - yo lo obligue._

_- Claro que no - Sammy se molesta - yo debí venir a decirle a mamá lo que planeabas... fui tu... ¿Como se dice, mamá?_

_- Cómplice - agrega Alix - y si, eso estuvo muy mal, Samuel._

_- Primero, Alan, NADIE toca las cosas de tu papá sin su permiso. Ni siquiera yo, ya lo sabes, ¿Qué pretendías?_

_- ¡Es que...! - Alan parece muy triste - papá va a enojarse mucho conmigo, ¿Verdad?_

_- Pues.... - intercambio miradas con Alix, la cual niega con la cabeza - estará feliz de que estas bien, Alan, pero no fue correcto... y eso tendrás que platicarlo con él..._

_- Yo solo quería que me quisiera tanto como quiere a Eli - Alan solloza._

_Basta. Alan ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal, como para venir a empeorar todo. Ron tendría que arreglar esto, ya que Alan solo lo hizo para buscar su atención.... _

_- Hijo, tu papá los quiere igual a los dos - trato de reconfortarlo - y no estuvo nada bien lo que hiciste, ¿Sabes que pudiste lastimarte?_

_- Si... - Alan mira a Alix con tristeza - lo siento, tía Alix._

_- ¿Por qué, Alan?_

_- Por mi culpa Sheila salio lastimada...._

_- No te preocupes, Sheila es fuerte como un roble - sonríe Alix - además el peque aquí presente tuvo mucho que ver..._

_- ¿La nena estará mucho tiempo enojada conmigo? - pregunta Sammy con miedo._

_A pesar de la situación se me hacía tiernísimo con se decían de cariño Sheila y Sammy. Él le decía "Nena", y ella "Peque".... era tan dulce. Quisiera que se llevaran así de bien Eli y Alan, pero eran como perros y gatos... como Ron y yo '._

_- No... dudo que este enojada... pero tendrás que ser muy amable con ella en lo que se recupera su brazo._

_- ¡Si! - se alegra Sammy._

_- Y no celebres... porque tu papá tendrá que enterarse de esto..._

_- ¡Ay, no! ¡Papá no!_

_- Ay, si, papa si - Alix chasquea la lengua - veremos que dice él a todo esto._

_Alan seguía muy desanimado con toda la situación._

_- Listo - Ginny se acerca feliz - mejor que nueva._

_Sheila tiene un extraño vendaje en su brazo._

_- ¿Qué le hicieron? - pregunta Alix._

_- No recordábamos muy bien cual de los hechizos eran, así que practicamos con varios - sonríe Angelina - pero parece que este funciono, al menos ya no duele, ¿Verdad, Sheila?_

_- Pues no... pero no me dolía, así que no sé que tan bueno sea eso..._

_- Nada, nada, es bueno.... _

_- Entonces vamonos - se levanta Alix - Draco debe estar a punto de llegar a casa, y tenemos mucho de que platicar...._

_Sammy mira a Sheila, como buscando apoyo._

_- Lo siento, peque, pero esta vez no puedo cubrirte... - se lamenta Sheila._

_- Nosotros también nos vamos - Angelina observa su reloj - Fred quiere enseñarle nuevos trucos a Christian..._

_- No sé como le haces, Angelina, que paciencia - se admira Ginny._

_- Bueno... tener dos niños en casa es divertido._

_- ¡Oye! ¬¬ - se queja Christian - papá es quien empieza._

_- Aja ¬¬.... ¿Como eso de los retretes explosivos?_

_- Ahm... eso es diferente _

_- Mamá, ¿Puedo cenar en casa de Sheila? - James mira a Ginny tiernamente._

_- Si, déjalo Ginny, hace mucho que no va a casa..._

_- Bueno, esta bien - concede Ginny._

_- Nos veremos después, Hermione - se despide de mi Angelina._

_Poco a poco todos se van despidiendo, hasta dejarme sola con Alan._

_- Mamá... ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación? - me pide Alan en tono débil._

_Me acerco sin chistar y lo abrazo fuertemente._

_- No sabes el gusto que me da que estés bien..._

_- Si... perdóname por preocuparte, prometo que no haré nada así otra vez..._

_- Eso espero - lo beso en la frente suavemente - ve... espera a tu papá...._

_Parecía que Alan era a lo que le temía. A la reacción de Ron. Pensó que podría manejar la situación, pero obviamente encontrar algo que compartir con su papá no era nada fácil. _

_Lo veo subir con cierta melancolía. Estaba creciendo tan rápido.... no recuerdo la última vez en la que llego pidiéndome dormir con nosotros por miedo a los monstruos (Eli tuvo mucho que ver con eso ¬¬)... y ahora había sido tan valiente... subirse a una escoba, cuando le tiene miedo a las alturas... y además se marea '.... tenía la entereza de Ron, eso ni dudarlo... Mi pobre Alan, quizás como ni Ron ni yo éramos conscientes de cuanto quería tener algo apasionante que compartir con su papá, sufría en silencio. Ahora estábamos a tiempo de remediarlo._

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

Ron: Cuando llegamos a casa, supe de inmediato que algo había pasado. Hermione me esperaba en la sala, cuando comúnmente estaba en su estudio.

- Hola - salude alegremente.

- ¿Qué tal el partido?

- ¡Gano el equipo de papá! - sonríe Eli.

- ¡Que bien! - se alegra Hermione.

- ¿Y Alan? - me extraño. Siempre estaba con ella a estas horas.

- En su habitación...

- De seguro leyendo un libro - dice con sarcasmo Eli.

- Esta vez creo que te equivocas - señala agudamente Hermione - creo que esta reflexionando...

- ¿Ah, si? - Eli luce confundida.

- Eli, ¿Puedes ir a ver la televisión? Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar...

- ¡Claro! - se alegra la niña. No era hora de ver televisión, pero dadas las circunstancias, Hermione no dice nada - ¿Te van a regañar, papi?

- Yo nunca regaño a tu padre - se defiende Hermione.

- Bueno.... si tu lo dices - se encoge de hombros Eli, subiendo a la habitación donde esta la televisión mas grande.

- ¿Qué paso? - me alarmo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Alan esta bien?

- Si... los dos estamos bien.... bueno, tu hijo casi no lo cuenta hoy...

- ¿Qué? ¿¿Pero que sucedió?? - me siento frente a Hermione totalmente asustado.

Hermione comienza a contarme lo que sucedió. Conforme va diciéndome todo, voy sintiendo leves punzadas de culpa en mi estomago. ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?... es cierto, trataba de acercarme a Alan tanto como lo hacía con Eli, pero no teníamos nada en común. Le encantaba leer libros, o hacer experimentos... a mi realmente eso no me llamaba mucho la atención. Y creo que no note como nos fuimos separando poco a poco... pobre de mi hijo. Debo ser el peor padre de todos.

- No eres el peor padre de todos - me dice Hermione poniendo una mano en mi mejilla - solo el mas distraído...

- ¬¬... eso no me reconforta... ¿Como esta Sheila?

- Mira, tu hermana y Angelina intentaron arreglarle el brazo... sin comentarios....

- Hermione, ¿Como no me había dado cuenta antes?

- Vamos cariño, yo tampoco lo había notado... creo pensábamos que estaba bien...

- Es mi culpa.... pudo lastimarse....

- Pero no lo hizo... y ahora tenemos tiempo de arreglarlo, ¿No?.... - Hermione me sonríe - ánimo, Ron, para Alan siempre vas a ser su héroe... podrán encontrar algo que les guste a los dos....

- Iré a hablar con él... - me levanto.

- Si, yo llevare a Eli por un helado... creo que los hombres de la casa necesitan privacidad - me guiña un ojo Hermione.

- Eres la mejor - la abrazo fuertemente.

- Mmmm... si, lo sé .... anda...

Ambos subimos, pero ella se va con Eli y yo me dirijo al cuarto de Alan, aun no muy seguro de que voy a decirle. Tengo que reprenderlo por desobedecer y poner en peligro su vida... pero también tengo que hacerle ver que esto en parte es mi culpa. ¿Por qué hay veces que los padres no notamos que algo anda mal con nuestros hijos?.... supongo que eso se aprende con el tiempo.

- Pasa - me dijo una vocecita una vez que toque suavemente.

- Hola, Alan - entro a su habitación. Alan esta sentado en la cama, al parecer esperándome.

- Hola, papá.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - señalo un espacio libre en la cama.

Alan asiente lentamente.

- Alan... tu mamá me contó lo que paso...

- Supongo que me vas a castigar, ¿Verdad? - me mira con tanta tristeza.... con esos ojos iguales a los de Hermione... que no soportaba ver tristes.

- Vamos a hablar de lo que paso.... para empezar, NADIE toca mis cosas, y lo sabes...

Alan esboza una leve sonrisa, pero vuelve a su gesto serio.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto confundido.

- Mamá también me dijo eso....

No puedo evitar sonreír. Ya nos estábamos sincronizando hasta para dar lecciones.

- Papá - Alan suspira - no sabes como lo siento... de seguro estas muy enojado porque mamá destruyo tu bludger y porque te tome una de tus valiosas escobas... prometo pulir toda tu colección diario, y ahorrar para reponerte la bludger, de verdad.... juntare todas mis mesadas y el dinero que me dan mis abuelos, y...

- Alan - lo interrumpo antes de que continúe hasta vender toda su ropa - no me importa eso, esas son cosas materiales, lo que me importa es que TU ESTES BIEN....

- ¿De verdad? - Alan me mira tímidamente.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Hijo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida! ¿Como crees que me sentí cuando tu mamá me dijo que estuviste en peligro? ¿Como crees que se sintió ella?

Alan asiente de nuevo.

- Fui muy tonto... yo solo quería aprender a volar como Eli... era todo...

- ¿Y por qué? - pregunto con cierta picardía.

- Bueno... - Alan parece confundido - tu pareces estar muy orgulloso de que ella sepa volar y esquivar bludgers... yo solo quería que te sintieras así de orgulloso de mi... pero eso nunca va a pasar, ¿Verdad?... porque yo no soy tan bueno como ella para volar, o para entender el Quidditch...

Alan solloza levemente, y eso me hace sentir peor. Realmente debo hacer un gran escándalo a Elizabeth cuando vuela en escoba. Asumía que como Hermione hacía lo mismo con él cuando terminaba alguna lección, se sentiría igual de apreciado que Eli. Pero no pude ver como alejaba poco a poco a mi pequeño. Como llegue a hacerlo sentir como yo me sentía de niño. Y eso era lo que evitaba a toda costa.

Mis papas son maravillosos, pero la única razón de mi inseguridad ante todo era que mis hermanos lo habían hecho antes. Ya nada era novedoso conmigo, y mucho menos con Ginny. Quizás si mi papá no hubiera tenido que trabajar tanto, o mamá educar a tantos niños... pero les agradecía infinitamente todo el amor que me dieron. Para los hijos es difícil ver que los padres nos dan lo mejor de si, y nos dan cuanto pueden por complacernos... y a veces eso no es suficiente para nosotros. Y en este caso, para mi pasaba desapercibido el alejamiento con Alan. Ahora se podía remediar, como lo hicieron mis padres... papá me enseñó a jugar Ajedrez y mamá a cocinar... aunque nunca aprendí muy bien, pero disfrutaba mucho viendo como ella intentaba hacerme entender los ingredientes que llevaba una sola receta. De seguro podría encontrar algo así con Alan.

- Hijo... ¿Sabes?... Eli es buena volando en escoba... creo que será integrante de algún equipo de Quidditch.... quizás hasta sea famosa en ese aspecto...

Alan frunce el entrecejo. ¿Que intento hacer? ¿Hacerlo sentir peor?

- Pero... - aquí viene el pero, relájense - dudo que ella llegue alguna vez a sobresalir en lo académico... hay que aceptarlo, tu hermana es un poco... distraída para esas cosas. De hecho tendrás que ayudarla para que pase Hogwarts con lo mínimo aceptable... a ella no le gusta leer... prefiere hacer otras cosas. En cambio a ti, tienes una curiosidad innata. De todo quieres saber el porque, y siempre estas leyendo sobre cosas nuevas. Creo que hasta podrías darme clases del mundo _muggle_ con los ojos cerrados. Tu memoria es impresionante, y tu capacidad de asimilar todo a tu alrededor es aun mas sorprendente... y eso me enorgullece también... siempre he estado orgulloso de que corrijas a Eli sobre como se pronuncian los hechizos... de que le digas a tu mamá la lección sin parpadear. De que me digas las estadísticas de cuantos jugadores se han perdido en partidos de Quidditch los últimos 100 años....

- Creí que eso te molestaba - me interrumpe Alan.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Al contrario! ¡No sabes que orgullo es para mi decirle a todos que mi hijo, de apenas 4 años, se sabe de memoria "La Historia de Hogwarts"! Tu tienes cualidades diferentes a la de Eli, pero ambos son mi orgullo, porque son mis hijos, y son lo que mas quiero en este mundo junto con su mamá... no imagino mi vida sin ustedes... me moriría... Son lo mas importante para mi... y siempre lo serán...

Alan se acerca y me abraza con fuerza, sollozando levemente.

- Te quiero, papá... - me susurra.

- Yo también, hijo....

Alan se separa lentamente, y me sonríe.

- Pero aun así - digo con voz pausada - desobedeciste las reglas. No debes tocar mis cosas, ni las de tu mamá, a menos que tengas supervisión. Eso sin contar que embaucaste a Samuel, y además de todo Sheila salio con un brazo lastimado.... así que la suma de todo eso es igual a una semana sin acceso a la biblioteca.

- ¡NOOO! ¡Papá...! - Alan hace una mueca con su labio para ablandarme. Y casi lo logra U.

- Nada, Alan... debes tener un castigo, y lo sabes...

- Si... creo que lo merezco...

- Así es... lo mereces... no debes desobedecer las reglas de la casa, puedes ponerte en peligro.

Alan me mira fijamente.

- Papá...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me gustaría mucho tener algo que compartir contigo... como Eli y tu comparten su gusto en el Quidditch...

- No te preocupes, hijo, ya lo encontraremos... prometo pasar mas tiempo contigo....

- Creo....

Alan me observa con duda, como si temiera decirme algo.

- ¿Crees que, hijo?

- Creo que podrías ayudarme a algo...

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y a que?

Alan tiembla ligeramente.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a pelear?

¿Qué? ¿A pelear? Pero... ¿Por qué querría Alan aprender eso? ¿Y de donde saca que yo sé pelear? Bueno... sé algunos movimientos (las batallas con quien-ustedes-saben no fueron desperdicio), pero... Hermione y yo reprobábamos la violencia física (mas Hermione que yo, a mi me parecía que si se tenían que defender, a veces el saber dar un par de golpes te sirve de mucho)

- ¿Y por qué quieres aprender a pelear, hijo? - pregunto con tono melancólico.

- Bueno.... es cosa de hombres.... no le dirás a mamá, ¿Verdad?

- Depende... sabes que tu mamá no aprueba la violencia física, ¿Verdad?

- Pero no voy a ir buscando pelear con cualquiera, papá... solo quiero defenderme... tener la seguridad de que sabré que hacer cuando lo necesite...

- ¿Es que acaso te han molestado? - me extraño - ¿Quieres que vaya y hable con ellos?

- Papá... por eso quiero saber defenderme... para que ustedes no estén protegiéndome siempre... ¿Sabes que vergonzoso es que siempre me estén defendiendo ustedes, o Sam?.... debo hacerlo por mi mismo....

Bien, el infante tiene un punto. Debe saber como enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles, y cuando dijo "es cosa de hombres", creo que también encontramos algo mas que hacer. Hablar cosas de "hombres". Al pasar tanto tiempo con su madre, era lógico que Alan necesitara de vez en cuando salidas solo para nosotros.

- Esta bien... - sonrío - te enseñare a pelear... pero tendremos que guardarlo en secreto a tu mamá...

- ¡Claro! - se alegra Alan.

- Aparte de todo, tendremos una noche para nosotros, Alan... donde podremos hablar "cosas de hombres"... ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿¿De verdad?? - Alan se hinca en la cama de un salto - ¡¡Que bien!! Mamá es genial, pero hay cosas que no entiende...

- Si lo sabré yo - suspiro - es la mejor, pero en ocasiones no puede entender lo que sucede...

- ¡Si, es cierto! - Alan se baja de la cama, alegre - además siempre quiere hacerme a su modo ¬¬

- ¬¬.... te entiendo, yo he luchado con eso desde que éramos jóvenes...

- Papá, ¿Es cierto que tu y mamá se peleaban mucho?

- Si, así es...

- ¿Y siempre estuviste enamorado de ella?

- Desde que la vi por primera vez...

- ¿Entonces existe eso del amor a primera vista? Porque James dice lo mismo de Sheila... que se van a casar.... ¿Erich también se va a casar con ellos?

- No, hijo... Sheila no puede estar casada con los dos.... - a pesar de ser muy inteligente, en ocasiones Alan derrochaba inocencia. La inocencia de Hermione.

- Papá... ¿Alguna vez defendiste a mi mamá de alguien que la tratara mal?

- Claro que si - recuerdo a Draco y se me crispan los nervios ¬¬. Bueno, fue hace mucho, pero la forma en como la molestaba.... ¬¬Xxx - siempre que alguien se atrevía a insultarla, yo la defendía. O el tío Harry.

- Entonces mamá era una damisela en peligro, ¿Verdad?

- Pues algo así - sonrío levemente.

- Papá, tu sabes pelear, ¿Verdad? Porque sino, ¿Como me vas a enseñar?

- Sé unos cuantos movimientos... ya veremos que tal nos va...

Alan sigue haciéndome preguntas acerca de como conquiste a su mamá, y como podría golpear a niños mas grandes que él. Le deje claro que solo lo enseñaría para que SE DEFENDIERA, mas no para que fuera un busca-pleitos.

Cuando Hermione llega con Eli, nosotros ya hemos hecho la cena (de hecho Alan sabe como hacer la cosas, yo solo seguía sus instrucciones), cuando nos sentamos todos a cenar, Hermione nota como una brecha enorme se ha roto, y ahora mi hijo y yo estamos mas unidos que nunca, y siempre lo estaremos.

Que curioso... no hay manuales donde te enseñen a ser padre... y la forma en la que aprendes es la menos esperada: Cometiendo errores.

-o-o-o-o-

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester….. Cometiendo errores…. 4 de Junio_**


	38. Recuerdos: Inolvidablemente

**Capítulo 38: "Recuerdos: Inolvidablemente…."**

-o-o-o-o-

****

**_Christian: Mi primer año en Hogwarts.... sé que mis papas estarían muy orgullosos de mi si vivieran. Pero me dejaron en las mejores manos, con mis papas Angelina y Fred._**

****

**_Desde que los vi en la oficina del señor Andrew... supe que ellos eran especiales. Que ellos si me querrían tanto como mis papas lo hicieron. Me costo adaptarme, es cierto, pero todo el amor de mamá y la comprensión de papá hicieron milagros. Ahora tenía una enorme familia (primos, tíos, e incluso abuelos...), y todos eran tan buenos... no sé porque el destino quiso quitarme a mis padres. Nunca lo entendí. Pero lo acepte, y seguí adelante con mi nueva familia._**

****

**_Aun había un rencor en mi hacía todos los mortifagos. Ellos habían asesinado a mis padres... solo porque mi papá era muggle... esa intolerancia de los sangre limpia era insólita para mi cuando era niño, y odiada actualmente. No sabía como, ni sabía cuando, pero mi venganza llegaría. A mamá no le gustaba escucharme hablar así, pero lo entendía. Papá me decía que me apoyarían en todo, pero que conforme creciera, entendería que hay cosas que no pueden cambiar. Desafortunadamente, eso es cierto. _**

****

**_Papá me presumía a todo el que podía. "Es mi hijo, Chris", "Será igual de popular en Hogwarts, como su padre", "de seguro entrara al equipo de Quidditch de su casa"... me había comprado la mejor escoba de carreras, y me decía que tenía madera de golpeador. Tantas expectativas de mis padres me abrumaban un poco. No quería que se decepcionaran de mi._**

****

**_Conforme se acercaba el tiempo para ir a Hogwarts, mas nervioso me ponía. ¿Y si no soy popular? ¿Y si no entro al equipo de Quidditch?... mis papas se pondrán muy tristes, y yo no quiero eso. Quiero que todo lo que ellos desean de mi se cumpla, porque lo merecen. Son los mejores, y me dan todo su cariño... lo mas lógico es que corresponda cumpliendo sus expectativas hacía mi, ¿No?_**

****

**_- Chris, amor, ¿Te pasa algo? - mamá me observa agudamente durante la cena._**

**_- No..._**

**_- Pero si no has tocado tu estofado - papá me mira preocupado, metiendo su tenedor en mi plato y picando el pedazo de carne que tengo al frente - te aseguro que sabe mucho mejor que como se ve._**

**_- ¬¬... ¿Qué insinúas con eso, Fred? - mamá lo ve duramente._**

**_- Nada, nada '.... - papá me guiña un ojo._**

**_- ¿Algo te preocupa, amor? - sigue interrogándome mamá._**

**_- De seguro son nervios, mañana es su primer día en Hogwarts... no te preocupes, campeón, serás el mejor... - papá sonríe ampliamente._**

****

**_Pero eso era lo que me preocupaba. No ser el mejor. No destacar en nada, como mis papas lo esperan._**

****

**_- No te aflijas, Chris, Sheila estará ahí, y te ayudara con gusto, ya lo verás... Hogwarts es genial, te encantara... - mamá me toma la mano delicadamente._**

**_- Si... no tengo hambre, ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación?_**

****

**_Mamá y papá intercambian miradas, pero asienten lentamente._**

****

**_Subo lentamente, entrando a mi habitación y observando todo a mi alrededor. Finalmente ubico una fotografía de mis "otros" papas. Me sonreían ampliamente._**

****

**_- Ay.... - no puedo evitarlo, a veces hablo con ellos U - papa... mamá... ¿Qué voy a hacer?.... quiero ser lo que mis papas esperan, pero, ¿Y si no lo soy? ¿Y si solo soy un don nadie mas en esa escuela?... quiero que estén tan orgullosos de mi como yo lo estoy de ser su hijo... ¿Como podré hacerlo?... _**

**_- Chris - mamá toca ligeramente la puerta - ¿Podemos pasar?_**

**_- Si... - pongo la foto en mi mesa de noche - adelante..._**

****

**_Mamá y papá entran, hincándose frente a mi._**

****

**_- ¿Qué pasa? - los observo extrañado._**

**_- Bueno... te notamos un poco decaído... ¿No quieres ir a Hogwarts, acaso?_**

**_- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que si!_**

**_- ¿Y por qué la cara larga?_**

****

**_¿Qué hacer? No sabía si decirles lo que me pasaba por la mente. De seguro pensarían que es algo tonto. Además ¿Como decirles cuanto temo decepcionarlos?... no es lo mas adecuado._**

****

**_- Chris... - papá me mira fijamente - puedes confiar en nosotros para todo... lo sabes..._**

****

**_Eso me hizo decidirme. Tenía que decirles, o iba a explotar._**

****

**_- Es que.... es muy tonto... pero tengo miedo de decepcionarlos..._**

**_- ¿Qué? - preguntan al mismo tiempo mis papas._**

**_- Si... ustedes esperan tanto de mi.... que juegue Quidditch, que sea popular, que tenga excelentes calificaciones.... y no quiero decepcionarlos, de verdad, ¿Pero que tal si no puedo hacer todo eso?_**

****

**_Mis papas intercambian miradas, y sonríen._**

****

**_- Chris, no necesitas hacer todo eso... eso solo lo decimos por el gusto que nos da que vayas a Hogwarts y te realices como mago.... pero no porque esperamos que hagas todo..._**

**_- ¿De verdad?_**

**_- ¡Claro! - papá me mira tiernamente - nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti hagas lo que hagas. Te amamos como eres, y lo que hagas, tengo por seguro, nos enorgullecerá siempre..._**

**_- Simplemente eres el mejor... por ser nuestro hijo - sonríe mamá, abrazándome lentamente - y jamás nos decepcionarías._**

**_- Jamás - reafirma papá._**

**_- Gracias... _**

**_- Ahora duerme, mañana será un día ajetreado... _**

**_- Si..._**

****

**_Los abrazo de nuevo, y ambos me sonríen._**

****

**_- Diles buenas noches a tus otros papas - me señala mamá._**

**_- ¡Ah, si! Lo había olvidado... buenas noches - digo a la fotografía en mi mesa de noche - y buenas noches - ahora observo a mis papas, en la puerta._**

**_- Buenas noches - me contestan, cerrando la puerta y desapareciendo detrás de ella._**

****

**_Sentía como si un enorme peso se me fuera de repente. Mis temores, mis miedos... todo se había esfumado. Mis papas eran los mejores, sin duda alguna. Soy muy afortunado de que me quisieran con ellos. Y aunque ellos se dicen los afortunados al quererlos conmigo, la verdad es que todo el amor que me dan es invaluable. _**

****

**_Al otro día todo es ajetreo en casa. Mamá trata de poner mi equipaje en orden, mientras papá me dice que pronto será hora de partir._**

****

**_- Te tengo un regalito... - papá entra con una hermosa Lechuza grisácea._**

**_- ¡Wuau! ¡Una Lechuza! ¿Para mi?_**

**_- Claro que si, la necesitaras... su nombre es Arria... _**

**_- ¡Es hermosa!_**

**_- Cuídala bien, ¿Eh?_**

****

**_Lechuza, escoba y todo listo para Hogwarts. Aun así seguía un poco nervioso, pero según Sheila, eso pasaba siempre la primera vez._**

****

**_En el anden estaba toda la familia, esperándonos ya._**

****

**_- ¡Mucha suerte! - me abrazaba tía Hermione._**

**_- ¡Nos envías muchas lechuzas! - Eli sonreía ampliamente._**

**_- ¡Cuidado con Peeves! ¡Sigue siendo molesto! - señala tío Ron._**

**_- Vamos, Chris, es hora - me dice Sheila._**

****

**_Pasamos por el andén, debo decir que fue muy emocionante, pensé que iba a chocar directamente con la pared. _**

****

**_Un enorme tren nos esperaba, con letras enormes que marcaban "Expreso de Hogwarts"._**

****

**_- Ay... - mamá me miraba con un dejo de tristeza - Chris, cuídate mucho..._**

**_- Te vamos a extrañar, hijo... - papá también parece tratar de contener la emoción que lo embarga._**

**_- Yo también - los abrazo con fuerza._**

**_- ¡Diviértete mucho! ¡Y haz caso de tu jefe de casa!_**

**_- Y hagas lo que hagas, trata de que no te expulsen la primera semana - me sonríe papá._**

****

**_Doy un largo respiro, y subo al tren lentamente. Es enorme._**

****

**_- Chris, si necesitas algo, estaré en aquel compartimiento - señala Sheila a la derecha - ¿Seguro que no quieres viajar conmigo?_**

**_- No.... gracias, te veré en Hogwarts..._**

**_- Esta bien - Sheila me da un beso en la mejilla - todo estará bien._**

**_- Si.... gracias..._**

****

**_La veo alejarse a su compartimiento. Espero poder encajar aquí._**

****

**_Me siento solo en un enorme compartimiento. Creo que no había muchos que entraban a Hogwarts, o si había, parecía que me hubieran rehuido de antemano._**

****

**_- ¡Oye! ¡Aquí solo hay uno!_**

****

**_Una voz me interrumpe de mis pensamientos. Apenas empezamos la travesía, y ya extrañaba a mis papas._**

****

**_- ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos aquí? - un chico moreno me mira interrogante - parece que los demás están llenos._**

**_- No, adelante... _**

****

**_El moreno va acompañado de otro chico de baja estatura, delgado, con el cabello castaño._**

****

**_- ¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso? - el moreno apunta a mi lado._**

****

**_Era una bolsa de polvo pica pica... me la había dado papá antes de partir en caso de que quisiera "jugar" un poco._**

****

**_- Ahm....pues es polvo pica pica - explico rápidamente._**

**_- ¡Wuau! - el chico de cabello castaño parece extrañado - mi mamá jamás me dejaría tener algo así... soy Kevin Kelly...._**

**_- Y yo soy Harvey Williams.... ¿Y tu?_**

**_- Soy Christian Sym.... Weasley - corrijo a tiempo. Aun no me acostumbraba muy bien al cambio de apellido._**

**_- ¿Weasley? - Harvey se sorprende - ¿Eres familiar del dueño de la tienda de bromas en el callejón Diagon?_**

**_- Es mi papá - digo un poco apenado._**

**_- ¡Maravilloso! - se alegra Kevin - ¡Debe ser genial! Entonces debes saber muchos trucos, ¿No?_**

**_- Pues algunos..._**

**_- ¡Excelente! - Harvey parece compartir el entusiasmo de Kevin - ¡Ojala y quedemos en la misma casa! Nos divertiremos mucho .... me encanta inventar bromas nuevas, quizás puedas ayudarme a desarrollarlas..._**

**_- ¡Claro! - me alegro. Vaya, amigos sin esfuerzo, esto no iba a ser tan malo._**

**_- ¡Nos divertiremos un montón! - Kevin sonríe ampliamente._**

****

**_Todo el trayecto hablamos sobre algunas bromas que papá vende en la tienda. Están sorprendidos de todo lo que sé, bueno, aprendí del mejor '_**

****

**_Cuando llegamos, compartimos bote para el paseo del lago. Sheila me saludo a lo lejos, pero al verme con mis nuevos amigos, solo me sonrío y se alejo. Creo que ellos se iban en carruajes, pero yo no veía ningún caballo tirando de ellos._**

****

**_- Los caballos que tiran del carruaje son animales místicos - me dice Harvey camino al castillo - dicen que son presagios de muerte a quienes los ven._**

**_- Esos son cuentos de comadres - chasquea la lengua Kevin - lo realmente interesante es el calamar gigante... dicen que puede en cualquier momento salir y comerte..._**

**_- Ay, si ¬¬... y yo soy el de los cuentos de comadres - dice Harvey escéptico - ¿Qué hay de ti, Chris? ¿Has escuchado algo sobre Hogwarts?_**

**_- Solo sé un poco de Peeves.... mis papas me hablan mucho de cuidarme de el..._**

**_- ¡Wuau! - se sorprenden los dos._**

****

**_Seguimos platicando hasta llegar al castillo. Una vez que nos explican sobre las casas, y sobre como mientras estemos en Hogwarts son como nuestra familia, pasamos al gran comedor. _**

****

**_Es enorme... y el cielo se ve tan lindo.... todo parece en cámara lenta. Poco a poco nos van llamando para ponernos el sombrero seleccionador (según me dijeron mis compañeros, el sombrero canto una canción, pero la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención)._**

****

**_Comenzó el sorteo. Una niña rubia fue a Ravenclaw, ovacionada por toda la mesa. ¿Me pregunto a donde iré yo?... _**

****

**_Poco a poco van pasando mas niños. Llega el turno de Kevin. Quedo en Ravenclaw también. _**

****

**_- Weasley, Christian - me llama la profesora Belhmar._**

****

**_Tiemblo de pies a cabeza. ¿y si voy a Slytherin?... bueno, Sheila esta ahí, no puede ser tan malo. Pero no creo soportar la presión si es que quedo en esa casa._**

****

**_La profesora me pone el sombrero, y una vocecilla retumba en mi cabeza..._**

****

**_- _**_No, no, no... si esto es maravilloso... otro Weasley.... Hogwarts ya extrañaba a los Weasley... madera de Ravenclaw también... pero no todo es en la sangre.... sé que voy a hacer contigo... **¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!**_

****

**_¡Gryffindor! ¡Quede en Gryffindor! Mis papas van a estar muy felices. Todos me aplauden en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando me dirijo a ellos. Veo a lo lejos a Sheila, la cual aplaude fuertemente. Creo que a ella también le da mucho gusto que quedara ahí._**

****

**_Cuando por fin vuelvo en mi de la emoción que tenía, veo que Harvey esta siendo seleccionado._**

****

**_- ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!! - vuelve a gritar el sombrero._**

****

**_¡Excelente! Harvey había quedado conmigo. Se sienta a mi lado y estrechamos manos, felices. Saludamos a lo lejos a Kevin, lastima que quedara en Ravenclaw._**

****

**_Era raro ver a mi tío Harry como director, pero asumía muy bien su papel. Según me dijo Sheila, Hogwarts no había tenido un director tan joven desde los fundadores de la escuela. Debe ser genial._**

****

**_Empecé la escuela de magia y hechicera... y no fue tan malo. Deje de cumplir las expectativas de los demás, y traté de llenar las mías, lo cual me funciono muy bien. Pronto Harvey y yo nos convertimos en el dolor de cabeza de los prefectos de Gryffindor, y de la profesora Belhmar, pero una vez escuche al profesor Flitwick decir "ya se extrañaban las travesuras en este castillo". _**

****

**_Para mi buena suerte, pude quedar en el equipo como golpeador. Tenían razón todos, tengo buena mano para eso. _**

****

**_Sin duda ya era todo un Weasley... y Hogwarts se había convertido en mi nuevo hogar._**

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

En la vida hay amores  
Que nunca pueden olvidarse

**Sheila: El sexto curso había terminado. Chris termino su primer curso siendo la sensación. Era tan travieso, pero tan simpático, que traía un nuevo aire a Hogwarts.**

**Aun así tenía un nerviosismo inexplicable. Presentía que algo iba a pasar, y no quería parecerme a la profesora Trelanwey, pero estaba segura de que muy pronto algo se alejaría de mi. Me hubiera encantado haberme equivocado.**

**- ¿Erich? - toco levemente en su despacho.**

**- ¡Pasa, Sheila! - me recibe alegre - ¿Lista para partir?**

**- Si... ¿Y tu?**

**- ¡También!**

**Erich estaba tan feliz... ¿Pasaría algo y no supe? Cuando me siento frente a la chimenea, el hace lo mismo.**

**- Tengo buenas nuevas...**

**Creo que eso ya lo había notado ¬¬**

**- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto tratando de no escucharme muy ansiosa.**

**- Pues... - Erich sonríe - me dieron el trabajo en Drumstang... ¡Seré profesor en Drumstang!**

**Erich había querido ese trabajo desde antes de Hogwarts, pero siempre lo habían rechazado. Era su sueño, anhelaba mas que nunca dar clases en esa escuela... ¡Era su sueño hecho realidad!**

**- ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! - me lanzo a abrazarlo.**

**- ¡Si! Empiezo el próximo año escolar... en Septiembre...**

Imborrables momentos  
Que siempre guarda el corazón  
  


**- Oh.... - no puedo evitar el sentir una leve punzada en mi corazón. ¿¿Erich se iba??**

**- Adam Callen se quedara con la materia... renuncio al ministerio, quería un nuevo aire...**

**- Oh....**

**- ¿Sheila?**

**¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué fingiera ser feliz? ¡Se iba! ¡Se iba a Drumstang! ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?**

**- He escuchado que Adam Callen es muy bueno... - es todo lo que puedo decir. Si, lo sé, no es mi mejor argumento ¬¬**

**- ¿Y por qué la cara larga?**

**- Te vas... - digo al fin, tratando de contener mi furia - te vas... y ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?**

**- ¡Lo tengo todo solucionado! - a juzgar por la felicidad de Erich, parecía que si tenía resuelto todo - ¡ven conmigo!**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Si! El director esta encantado, ha escuchado muy buenos comentarios de ti, y le parece buena idea hacer un intercambio, el director Potter pensó lo mismo...**

**- ¿Consultaste esto con mi tío? - me sorprendo.**

**- ¡Claro!... ¿¿Te imaginas?? ¡Drumstang!**

**- Pero.... ¿Irme? ¿Dejar Hogwarts?**

**- ¡SI!... ¡Será maravilloso, Sheila, estaremos juntos...!**

**Pero... ¿Irme así como así? Es decir, Drumstang estoy segura de que es maravilloso y todo, pero... ¿Dejar mi escuela? ¿Donde he estado 6 años? ¿Donde quiero terminar mi educación con mis amigos, con mi familia? Pero Erich se iba... no podía interponerme en su sueño. Tampoco podría renunciar al mío, ambos anhelamos tanto nuestros sueños, que si los dejamos por nuestro amor... simplemente sería imposible.**

**"Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, al final eso pasara".... le había dicho eso a Jamie años atrás... y creo que es tiempo de que se aplique a mi misma.**

**No puedo creerlo. Siento una opresión en el pecho... la sensación de que.... de que esto terminara. Y no podía evitar que me doliera hasta el alma.**

**- No, Erich... - me atrevo a hablar al fin, tratando de contener las lágrimas.**

**- ¿Por qué no? ¡Sheila, será maravilloso! ¡Podremos seguir juntos!**

**- Drumstang es tu sueño, Erich... no el mio.... quiero terminar aquí, con mis amigos... con mi papá y mi tío... en mi hogar...**

**- Pero Sheila...**

**- Es tu sueño... - le repito, ya sin contener las lágrimas - no el mío....**

Pero aquello que un día  
Nos hizo temblar de alegría

**Erich me observa detenidamente. Se acerca lentamente, y quita las lágrimas de mis mejillas.**

**- Sheila...**

**- Esta bien, de verdad... nada es para siempre, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**Erich tiene una mirada tan triste, que también me hace sentir peor.**

**- Pero esto quiero que dure para siempre... no quiero alejarme de ti, Sheila, yo te amo...**

**- Y yo también... pero si estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo estaremos, ¿Verdad?**

**Erich parece estar en una lucha interna. Me abraza fuertemente, como si pensara que al soltarme, me iría para siempre de su lado. En cierta forma... creo que así era.**

**- Me quedare - dice al fin - rechazare el puesto en Drumstang... me quedare contigo...**

**Sonrío débilmente. Erich me amaba tanto, que quería dejar sus sueños por mi. Yo lo amo tanto, que también haría lo mismo. ¿Y al final que queda? Erich espero años por ese puesto. Yo espere años para terminar Hogwarts. No es justo que el renuncie a lo que espero por largo tiempo. **

**- No... - le digo al fin, llorando libremente - es tu sueño... esperaste años...**

**- Esperare a que salgas de Hogwarts, Sheila - me mira suplicante.**

**- ¿Para qué, Erich? De cualquier modo estaremos alejados... **

**- Y una relación de lejos nunca funciona - completa el, sin dejarme terminar.**

**Ambos nos miramos, llorando. Jamás creí ver llorar a Erich. Jamás. Y ahí estaba, dejándome ver su alma entristecida. Y yo mostrándole la mía. Que amargo es el saber que amas tanto, y que debes dejar ir.**

**Se acerca lentamente a mi, y roza sus labios con los míos. Ambos sabíamos que era el último beso... que era la despedida. Un Adiós, y no un hasta luego. Un adiós, y no un nos veremos pronto. Un adiós... y jamás volvernos a ver.**

**- ¿Estamos terminando? - le pregunto suavemente entre sollozos. Pregunta tonta, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.**

**- Así parece, pequeña - me besa en la frente - siempre te amaré, Sheila... siempre lo haré...**

**- Yo también, Erich... si nuestro destino es estar juntos... nos volveremos a ver, ¿Cierto? **

**- Si... y nos volveremos a besar, como si no hubieran pasado años... como si nos hubiéramos despedido minutos atrás... - sonríe Erich débilmente.**

**- Y estaremos juntos siempre...**

**- Siempre...**

**Nos abrazamos de nuevo, con fuerza. Mi corazón estaba roto... y no sabía si alguna vez volvería a amar así. Si alguna vez volvería a sentir todo lo que Erich me causaba en mi interior. Ahora solo había tristeza... una enorme tristeza y una enorme soledad.**

**- Debo irme - le digo llorando.**

**- Si... - Erich tarda un poco en soltarme - gracias... por demostrarme que para el amor no hay edad...**

**- Y gracias a ti... por hacerme tan feliz estos años.... mucha suerte en Drumstang - me levanto rápidamente.**

**- Ojala y Slytherin gane la copa de las casas en tu último año - me dice Erich , sonriendo.**

Es mentira que hoy pueda olvidarse  
Con un nuevo amor

****

****

**No puedo contener un sollozo, y pongo mi mano en mi boca para detenerlo.**

**- No llores, pequeña - Erich se pone de pie, acariciando mi mejilla - no soporto ser la causa de tu tristeza...**

**- Ni yo soporto serlo de la tuya - contesto tratando de sonreír - serás el mejor maestro de Drumstang...**

**- Y tu eres la mejor alumna de Hogwarts.... en verdad...**

**Si me quedo mas tiempo, siento que voy a morir de la tristeza de tenerlo tan cerca, y saber que se ha terminado y que se ira lejos. Le deseo buena suerte en voz baja, y salgo corriendo del despacho.**

**Siento un dolor tan desgarrador. ¡Quiero gritar, y no me sale la voz! ¡Quiero que la tierra se abra, y me trague para olvidarme de todo esto, y no lo hace! ¡Quiero morirme en ese instante, y aun sigo sintiéndome con este dolor tan grande, que no sé si podré vivir con el!**

**Corro por los pasillos sin ver a donde voy. Solo quiero correr y nunca detenerme. Alejarme, y ver todo esto como un sueño lejano. Que cuando me detenga de correr, estará Erich con los brazos abiertos para apoyarme, y quedarse conmigo. **

**Finalmente choco fuertemente con alguien, que me abraza fuertemente.**

**- Sheila, ¿¿Pero que te pasa??**

**Es papá.**

**- Papá... - lo miro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.**

**- ¿Qué paso? - papá se alarma - ¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?**

**Al verlo, sé que todos estarán ahí para apoyarme. Para ayudarme a flotar de nuevo, ante el hundimiento del dolor. A ayudarme a salir de nuevo de la oscuridad en la que me cernía.**

**- Erich y yo terminamos... - digo entre sollozos - se va a Drumstang... y nunca lo volveré a ver...**

**Papá me ve con una cara de comprensión, que me hace sentir un poco mejor.**

**- Cariño... - me abraza fuertemente - ven, vamos a mi despacho....**

**Papá me conduce lentamente a su despacho, cerrándolo con llave. Ya no lo soporte mas. Grite de dolor, llore de angustia... y al final me di cuenta que nada de esto haría que Erich y yo volviéramos.**

**Que curioso. Erich y yo siempre habíamos pensando en que pasaría cuando termináramos. Sabíamos que no iba a ser para siempre, y que cuando nuestros sueños fueran en caminos separados, también sería el adiós entre nosotros... lo sabíamos. Creímos que lo asimilaríamos. Supongo que no pensamos que dolería tanto. Que nos desgarraría en lo mas hondo de nuestro ser. Que sería como dejar ir una parte de nuestro corazón.**

**Toda la noche llore con mi papá. Él me escuchaba pacientemente, de vez en cuando soltando un par de lágrimas solitarias. Sé que le dolía verme así... pero no podía evitarlo.**

**Finalmente, al otro día, llego la hora de irnos a casa. A casa... que lejano se ve eso ahora. Antes ansiaba el verano para verme "libremente" con Erich. Ahora tendría que asimilar que ya no era parte de mi vida.... siempre lo amaré... eso ni dudarlo, y siempre estará en mi... pero debo seguir adelante. Ojala y hubiera una guía para estas cosas (creo que sueno igual al tío Ron).**

He besado otras bocas  
Buscando nuevas ansiedades  
  
****

**- ¿Lista? - papá me mira con un dejo de tristeza.**

**- S-si...**

**De seguro lo vería de nuevo en el tren. ¿Como podría encontrarlo de nuevo, tenerlo tan cerca, y saber que se ira? ¿Como imaginarme mi futuro sin su sonrisa, sin su amor, sin todo su cariño? ¿Como...? ... simplemente siempre viviría en mi... sería inolvidable.**

**Como dormí en el despacho de papá, él se encargo de ir por me equipaje y llevarlo al tren. Creo que todos mis amigos ya saben lo que sucedió, pues solo me ven y me sonríen débilmente. Lionel me abraza fuertemente, diciéndome en el oído que daría todo para que no pasara por este sufrimiento. **

**Incluso Axel omite todas las bromas, y solo me abraza torpemente. Emir también me abraza, y me da un beso en la frente, diciendo "estamos aquí para ti"... se lo agradezco infinitamente.**

**Quizás la mas emocional fue Natalia, que lloro al abrazarme, y no puedo evitar llorar también. **

Y otros brazos extraños me estrechan  
Llenos de emoción  
  


**Terminar... aun no puedo creer esto. Y trato de que ya no me duela, pero no es inmediato. Mi corazón tardaría su tiempo en sanar... en recuperarse. En dejar a Erich como un bello recuerdo y una hermosa emoción.... como un amor que se transforma para ser mas llevadero... mas entrañable.**

Pero sólo consiguen hacerme  
Recordar los tuyos

**Al pasar por uno de los compartimentos, veo de reojo que Erich se encuentra afuera del tren, observándolo detenidamente. Sin pensarlo entro al vagón, como si supiera que tengo que verlo por última vez. Que tengo que grabarme cada facción, cada gesto... porque quizás ya solo viviría en mi memoria.**

**Afortunadamente el vagón va vacío, así que no hay problema. me pongo de pie frente a la ventana, observándolo fijamente. Dos lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Le duele tanto como a mi, y yo también lloro. Es el amargo llanto del adiós.**  
  


Que inolvidablemente vivirán en m

**Erich parece notarme en la ventana, así que fija su mirada hacía la mía. Ya no hay tanto dolor en sus ojos, sino comprensión. Ya no hay opresión en mi pecho, sino una extraña paz. Pongo mi mano en el vidrio, rozando con mis dedos el frío cristal. El tren comienza su marcha, y Erich ondea su mano en forma de despedida.**

**Lo veo desaparecer en el horizonte. mi mano se apoya en el cristal para evitar que me caiga, y lágrimas corren sin control en mis mejillas. **

**- ¿Por qué....? - murmuro para mi misma.**

**- Sheila...**

**Mis amigos entran al vagón, y se quedan observándome en silencio. Aun sigo apoyada en el cristal, hasta que me dejo caer pesadamente, llorando.**

**Terminar con Erich fue una de las cosas mas duras en mi vida. Superarlo fue como aprender a caminar de nuevo... lento, paso a paso... y con mucha paciencia. Después supe que él no quiso ir en el tren para evitar encuentros "incómodos"... se lo agradezco.**

**Y poco a poco fue mas comprensible... y poco a poco, el dolor se evaporo, dejando solo el inmenso amor que le tendría siempre a Erich. Inolvidablemente... él siempre vivirá en mi.**

Que inolvidablemente vivirán en m

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

_Eli: Ese verano fue muy diferente a los demás. Mamá me había explicado que Sheila había terminado con su novio, y por eso estaría muy triste, así que teníamos que animarla._

_Creo que las personas que mas sufría con ella eran los tíos. No soportaban verla triste, pero la entendían. Pobre Sheila... no podía ni imaginarme como se sentía. Ojala y yo nunca pase por algo así. Yo quiero encontrar un amor como el de mis padres. Que mi primer amor sea mi único amor. Que sea para siempre. Sé que lo encontrare, aunque James dice que no debería guiarme por cuentos rosas, y que viera que quizás tendré un par de decepciones. A él también le dolió lo que paso con Sheila, y mas porque le tenía un cariño especial._

_Iba al callejón con James porque sería su primer año en Hogwarts. Otro que se va. Ni que decir, me quedaban Sammy y el ratón de biblioteca de mi hermano. Bueno, bueno, no nos llevaremos bien, pero lo quiero mucho ._

_- ¿Sheila no vendrá? - me atrevo a preguntar a Chris._

_- Me temo que no... aun no esta lista para salir..._

_- No le servirá de nada enclaustrarse en su habitación, eso no traerá a ese hombre de regreso - se molesta James._

_- ¡Que insensible eres! - me sorprendo. Usualmente yo soy la fría (mas bien la que no piensa muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas U), y James el "centrado"_

_- No soy insensible, solo veo la realidad.... ¿O tu que opinas, Chris?_

_- Me parece - Chris nos observa lentamente - que hasta que estemos en su lugar, podremos opinar._

_James se queda de piedra, mientras que yo si le doy la razón a Chris. ¿Como vamos a saber lo que siente Sheila, si nunca hemos pasado por algo así?_

_- James... - lo veo fijamente - sé que la quieres mucho, pero ahora necesita apoyo, no que le estés diciendo que hacer._

_- ¿Y de cuando acá usted da consejos así, señorita? - Chris me observa extrañado._

_- Puedo llegar a sorprenderte de vez en cuando - sonrío ampliamente._

_James ya no replica nada en todo el camino. De hecho se la pasa en un silencio incomodo. Quien sabe que tanto pasara por su pequeño cerebro de pájaro (bueno, es cierto, cuando se trataba de emociones, los hombres tienen muy poco tacto, incluso el nerd de mi hermano tiene toques insensibles de vez en cuando)_

_- Iré por mis libros - James se desvía a la librería._

_- ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico? - me molesto. James cerebro de pájaro ¬¬_

_- ¿Estas pensando que tiene cerebro de pájaro? - me pregunta Chris._

_- ¿¿Como supiste??_

_- Porque hiciste un gesto que te conozco muy bien - Chris trata de imitar mi gesto - es típico de ti y tu frase "todos los hombres son iguales"_

_- Pues lo son ¬¬ - ni modo, soy feminista de corazón, como mamá - además aquí la que sufre es Sheila, ¿Por qué se pone sus moños James? ¿¿Sabías que no ha ido a visitarla ni una sola vez?? ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien tan.... egoísta!_

_- Hey, hey, tranquila - Chris saca un pañuelito blanco - pido tregua momentánea._

_- Lo siento, es que me da coraje ¬¬... Sheila quiere mucho a James, de seguro le serviría una visita de este cerebro de pájaro, aun cuando solo fuera a meter la pata, pero a ella le gustaría verlo..._

_- Tanto amor al primo James me conmueve - señala Chris con una sonrisa - pero es que... tu sabes, él tiene planes de boda con la muchacha, ¿Como quieres que tome que este hundida en el fango del dolor por otro tipo? Es obvio que esta celoso, ¿No?_

_- ¬¬... cerebro de pájaro..._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? - Chris frunce el entrecejo - me crispa los nervios._

_- ¡Pues es que....! Bueno, ya.... además, ¿Celoso? ¿Como puede estar celoso de alguien que ya salio de la vida de Sheila? ¡Al contrario! ¡Debería ver los beneficios! Si ayuda a Sheila a salir mas rápido de la tristeza en la que esta, tendría mas oportunidades para que se fije en él. Aunque es solo un niño, pero bueno, en gusto se rompen géneros, ¿No?_

_- Ya compre todo - nos interrumpe James._

_Chris y yo intercambiamos miradas. ¿¿Cuanto de nuestra plática había escuchado??_

_- Ah.... - no sé que decir._

_- Bueno... - Chris tampoco parece tener muchas ideas como para salir de esto._

_- Vamos a la tienda de túnicas..._

_James comienza a alejarse, aunque su semblante se ve diferente._

_- ¿Crees que me haya escuchado? - pregunto a Chris._

_- No sé... parece que no.... podrás seguir llamándolo "cerebro de pájaro" a sus espaldas._

_- Lindo, muy lindo ¬¬_

_- Oye lapa - así me decía Chris de "cariño". Prefería que no me quisiera tanto ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué quieres, cerebro de hormiga?_

_- ¬¬.... ¿Ya no es de pájaro?_

_- No, ese es James, tu lo tienes de Hormiga.... aunque pensándolo bien, es un insulto a ambos animales... me refiero a la hormiga y al pájaro, por supuesto..._

_- ¬¬'... como sea, ya vi que te defiendes en el Quidditch... serás muy buena jugando..._

_- Si, aunque debo agradecérselo a Alan, siempre me dice nuevas técnicas de vuelo... el es la parte teórica y yo realizo la práctica._

_Chris y yo seguimos platicando del Quidditch, mientras esperamos a James._

_- Lapa... mira, esas mujeres no te quitan la vista de encima..._

_Volteo discretamente, y unas mujeres me ven con cierto desdén._

_- Cabello castaño y enmarañado - alcanzo a escucharle a una - definitivamente es hija de la sangre sucia... ¿Que no la ves? ¡Son idénticas!_

_Chris aprieta los puños con furia, pero yo no entiendo muy bien a que se refieren._

_- Y ojos azules... hija de un Weasley, sin duda alguna - agrega otra mujer._

_- Pobretones y sangres sucia, a esto hemos llegado, ¿Verdad?_

_Chris esta a punto de ir con las mujeres, pero lo detengo._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!_

_- ¿¿Pero como se atreven?? - apenas si podía contener a Chris - ¡Viejas chismosas! ¡Víboras! _

_Las mujeres parecen percatarse de que escuchamos su sustanciosa conversación, y se alejan con la misma mirada de superioridad._

_- Si no fuera un caballero..._

_- ¿Eres un caballero? - me sorprendo._

_- Ahora no, lapa... - me dice en voz baja._

_Vaya. Realmente esta enojado. Cuando me dice eso es porque no va a aguantar si le hago alguna broma, de tan molesto que esta. Me decido a esperar a que se le baje todo ese genio que se carga._

_Pero no entiendo porque se molesta.... ¿Por qué dijeron que era hija de un pobretón? Eso no es cierto, lo dicen por mis abuelos, pero eso no me importa. ¿O lo de sangre sucia? ¿Y eso que significa?.... Eso, por lógica, iba a mi mamá. ¿Mi mamá es una sangre sucia? ¿Acaso se la lavan o algo así? Realmente no entiendo esa frase Ô.Ô.... tendré que preguntarle al llegar a casa._

_- Listo, vamos - James sale de la tienda de túnicas, radiante de felicidad._

_- ¿Y a ti que te paso? - me extraño del cambio de James._

_- Nada... digamos que ya vi todo claramente..._

_- ¡Ah!.... cerebro de pájaro ¬¬_

_- ¬¬X... ¿Y ahora por qué? - me dice James en tono de reclamo._

_- No sé... me gusta decírtelo '_

_- ¿Nos vamos ya? - Chris ahora es el molesto._

_- ¿Qué le pasa? - me susurra James._

_Le digo a grandes rasgos lo que escuchamos de las mujeres._

_- ¡¡Pero como se atrevieron!! - se enoja James también._

_Genial. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Por qué todos se enojan?_

_- Comprenderás que la lapa no entiende nada - Chris mira a James._

_- Ah, si...._

_- ¿Entender que? - pregunto dudosa._

_- Nada, nada... ya lo sabrás - James mueve su mano restándole importancia al asunto._

_¬¬... hombres.... jamás cambiarían. Pero esto no se queda así, le preguntare a mamá si es sangre sucia, y porque es sangre sucia. _

_Chris se queda en la tienda con los tíos, y James me lleva a casa. Alan y papá salieron en su típica charla para "hombres"... un misterio mas que no quiero desentrañar._

_Me olvide de todo el asunto del callejón cuando llegue a casa. Me puse a practicar en la escoba un rato, hasta que fue hora de cenar._

_- ¿Y como les fue en el callejón? - pregunta mamá._

_- ¡Ah! - de repente me llega todo de golpe - pues James "cerebro de pájaro" parecía muy enojado, pero después Chris fue el enojado... y al final terminaron los dos enojados..._

_Todos me ven extrañamente._

_- Eli, primero, no llames a tu primo "cerebro de pájaro" - regaña mamá._

_- ¡Pero es que lo tiene de pájaro! O no... los pájaros son mas inteligentes..._

_- No generalices "barbie" - señala Alan._

_- Tu cállate, cerebrito._

_- Niños, niños - papá trata de evitar el intercambio de insultos entre Alan y yo - cenemos tranquilamente, para variar._

_- Creo que pides milagros, cariño - sonríe mamá._

_- ¿Sammy no se iba a quedar a dormir? - pregunto finalmente._

_- Quiso quedarse con Sheila - Alan me avienta un pan - perdón._

_- ¬¬.... ¿Como sigue Sheila?_

_- Bueno.... parece que ya sale de su habitación - papá suspira - pero por ahora prefiere estar en casa, dice que es un verano de "sanación"._

_- Pobrecilla - mamá se lamenta - el primer amor siempre es difícil._

_Recuerdo una canción que mamá siempre me ponía cuando era pequeña Entre la letra decía **"Si es lindo el primer amor, que difícil es el primer adiós**".... creo que encajaba a la perfección a lo que siente Sheila._

_- Por cierto, mamá - ya me acorde lo que iba a preguntarle ' - ¿Eres una sangre sucia?_

_Papá deja caer el tenedor estruendosamente, mientras mamá abre los ojos como plato, e incluso Alan suelta su pan en plena sopa._

_- ¿Qué? - pregunte, sintiéndome muy incomoda._

_- ¿¿Eres tonta o que?? - Alan me fulmina con la mirada - ¿¿Como le preguntas eso??_

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No lo eres?_

_- ¡Jamás digas...! - papá había comenzado a gritarme, pero mamá le puso una mano en el antebrazo - ¡Es que ella...!_

_- Eli - lo interrumpe mamá - ¿Sabes que significa eso?_

_- No, por eso te pregunto ¬¬ - me molesto yo también. ¿Ahora ni preguntar podía?_

_Todos parecen calmarse de repente._

_- Ay, cabezona - Alan niega con la cabeza - siempre sacas tus boberías ¬¬_

_- Gracias por tu amor latente, hermanito - digo sarcástica - ratón de biblioteca, cerebro de elefante ¬¬_

_- ¿Se puede saber porque siempre haces alusión a los animales? ¿Y por qué me comparas con un paquidermo?_

_- ¡Porque los elefantes nunca olvidan! - muestro mi lengua a Alan en forma de burla._

_- Basta, niños - nos interrumpe papá - Alan, vamos, lavaremos la vajilla._

_- ¿¿Por qué nosotros?? - se queja Alan._

_- Porque tu mamá y tu hermana tienen que hablar..._

_- ¬¬... esta bien, esta bien..._

_De mala gana Alan se pone de pie, recogiendo la vajilla y escabulléndose a la cocina con papá._

_- Mamá... ¿Acaso es tan malo lo que dije? ¿No eres una sangre sucia?_

_- Bueno... - mamá me mira dulcemente - podría decirse que si lo soy..._

_- ¿Entonces por qué todos se enojan?_

_- Eli... eso... bueno... verás... ese es un insulto muy despectivo... a los que somos hijos de **muggles**.... hay magos que al ser hijos de hechiceros, se hacen llamar **sangre limpia**... y entonces dicen que los que somos hijos de **muggles** tenemos sangre podrida... por eso lo de sangre sucia...._

_Jamás olvidare esa charla. Mamá me lo decía tan calmada, a pesar de lo que significaba. ¡Uy! De haber sabido no hubiera detenido a Chris. ¡Al contrario! ¡Le hubiera ayudado!_

_- Pero ser hijo de **muggles **no es malo, mamá - afirmo segura._

_- Claro que no lo es... pero ya ves como es la gente... hay gente buena, y gente mala, Eli..._

_- ¿Que la gente no es toda buena? - pregunto confundida._

_- Me temo que no, hija...  Hay gente que le gusta lastimar a los demás, y hacerlos menos... como los brujos que llaman así a los hijos de **muggles**...._

_- Entonces, ¿Erich es alguien malo? _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque esta haciendo sufrir a Sheila..._

_- No, no, hija... Erich no quiso lastimarla... al contrario, fue lo último que él quería en este mundo... la gente mala hace las cosas con intenciones que no son buenas, y lastiman mucho a los demás..._

_- Mamá, ¿Por qué hay gente mala?_

_- No lo sé... creo que debe haber un equilibrio.... pero hija, a pesar de que escuches esos insultos, a pesar de que la gente mala quiera hacerte sufrir, debes recordar que nosotros siempre te amaremos, y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlos... "**La indiferencia hace la diferencia"**...._

_- Si... mamá... ¿Muchas veces te dijeron eso cuando eras niña?_

_Mamá sonríe levemente._

_- No importa cuantas veces me lo dijeron, sino como no me afectaba. No debes dejar que cosas tan pequeñas te afecten, Eli.... porque tu fortaleza es lo que te ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas..._

_- ¿Como la fortaleza que tienen tu y mi papá?_

_- Y la que tiene Alan... y la que tienes tu. Todos la tenemos, así que debes prometerme que no te dejaras guiar por comentarios maliciosos de la gente... **lo que digan los demás no importa, Eli, sino lo que tu piensas**..._

_- ¡Si! - sonrío - mamá, perdóname por preguntarte eso... no tenía idea..._

_- No te preocupes, debí haber notado que tu nunca habías escuchado eso.... así que era lógico que no supieras su significado.... ven, hay que ayudar a papá y a tu hermano._

_- ¿Tenemos que...?_

_Mamá sonríe ampliamente._

_- No, vamos a ver televisión._

_- ¡SI! _

_Mamá y yo subimos para ver un programa sobre animales. Me gustaba mucho, cuando sea grande quiero trabajar con ellos ._

_Fue la primera vez que supe de las personas "buenas" y "malas". Sabía de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, pero por lógica, yo pensaba que todos hacíamos lo correcto. Grave error. Pero se lo prometí a mamá. No iba a dejar que la gente mala me influenciara. No iba a dejar que me importaran sus insultos. Así como pude ignorar que le dijeran pobretón a mi papá, soportaría lo de **sangre sucia**, porque yo sé que no es cierto, y que quienes digan eso son solo unos tontos, unos "intolerantes", como los llama Chris. Unos estupidos, sin duda alguna._

-o-o-o-o-

****

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester….. Inolvidable…. 30 de Junio_**

****

****

****

****

_Notas de la autora:_

_Canción: Inolvidable_

_Intérprete: Luis Miguel_

_Solo dos Capítulos para el final _


	39. Recuerdos: Dando Oportunidades

Capítulo 39: "Recuerdos: Dando Oportunidades"

-o-o-o-o-

**Sheila: Mi último año en Hogwarts se acercaba a pasos agigantados... y no podía creer que la mayor parte de mis vacaciones me la haya pasado triste y añorando todo lo que viví con Erich. "¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?", me preguntaba casi diario.... y el silencio me contestaba cruelmente. Estaba en mi seguir adelante... pero es difícil.**

**Trato de distraerme en otras cosas, entre ellas arreglando el ático. Había muchos cachivaches que mamá guardaba como tesoros, y que a mi me encantaba acomodar.**

**- ¿Todavía en el ático? - mamá se acerca sigilosamente.**

**- Alguien tiene que poner orden - le sonrío.**

**- ¡Ah! - me guiña un ojo - ¡Una sonrisa! Es maravilloso después de tanto tiempo. Hasta lo extrañaba.**

**- Mira cuantas cosas tienes guardadas - le digo para cambiar el tema. Sé que no les gusta verme triste, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**- Si... no todo es mío, también hay cosas de Draco.... aunque no son muchas...**

**Comienzo a sacar cosas de un baúl, encontrándome con una fotografía de mamá. Se veía tan joven... tan sonriente... tan... llena de vida.**

**- Recuerdo esa fotografía - mamá se sienta a mi lado - Andrea debía tener unos... 20 años aproximadamente... **

**- Era hermosa... - exclamo admirada.**

**- Te pareces mucho a ella, ¿Lo habías notado?**

**Miro el retrato, y a la vez veo mi reflejo en el vidrio... es cierto, soy muy parecida a ella.**

**- ¿Sabes? - toco el retrato con mis dedos suavemente - ahora entiendo a mamá Andrea... amaba tanto a papá Jess, que no podía concebir la vida sin **

**él... por eso se dejo ir, ¿Verdad?**

**Mamá no parece muy cómoda con el tema, y solo frunce el entrecejo.**

**- Andrea siempre fue muy.... especial. Ella formaba apegos profundos, y le costaba desprenderse de ellos. Amo a Jess mas de lo que amaba a nadie en este mundo...**

**- ¿Incluso mas que a mi? **

**- No quise decir eso - mamá niega con la cabeza - nunca sé que decir en cuanto se toca ese tema... Andrea te amaba, pero sabía que estabas en buenas manos, y necesitaba tanto a Jess...**

**- Que tuvo que irse a su lado... - agrego en tono melancólico - no te preocupes, mamá, lo entiendo... y ahora mas que nunca... fue tentador hacerlo... pero entonces me perdería mi último año en Hogwarts... **

**Sonrío abiertamente, y mamá me abraza.**

**- Me alegra saber que poco a poco vas recuperándote. Tu papá se pondrá muy feliz también.**

**- Mientras no me abrace fuerte y diga "mi muñequita regreso".... me sofoca en ocasiones '**

**- Lo siento, no puedo prometerte nada - mamá se levanta - a las dos quiero tu trasero sentado en la mesa, ¿Entendido? Comerás en familia...**

**- ¬¬... bonito vocabulario...**

**- A ver si así entiendes - mamá cierra la puerta del ático, dejándome con el baúl de recuerdos de su juventud. **

**Hay infinidad de cartas de papá Jess a mamá Andrea... debió ser tan lindo cuando se cortejaban .... **

**Es casi la hora de comer. Si no bajo, a mamá le dará un ataque cardíaco. Me gusta tanto la fotografía de mamá Andrea, que la llevo a mi habitación.**

**Justo termino de arreglarme (estaba llena de polvo y demás cosas raras que había en el ático y que NO quiero averiguar que eran ¬¬), cuando Sammy entra en mi habitación.**

**- ¡Nena, ya es hora de comer!**

**- Enseguida bajo, peque...**

**Sammy da una mirada rápida a mi habitación, pero se queda extrañado al ver la fotografía de mamá Andrea en mi cómoda. **

**- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto dudosa.**

**- No...**

**Bajé, sin darle importancia a todo el asunto. Papá lucía sorprendido de verme, y me abrazo tan fuerte, que me deja sin aire. Pero se siente muy bien.**

**- Ya, Draco, vas a asfixiar a Sheila - mamá interviene.**

**- ¿Como te sientes? - me pregunta preocupado.**

**- Mucho mejor - sonrío.**

**- ¡Me alegra! Me hace falta una asistente de pociones...**

**- ¬¬... ya decía yo...**

**Todos nos sentamos alegremente a comer.**

**- Compramos ya tu material para Hogwarts - señala mamá - supusimos que no estarías de humor para ir con James, Chris y Eli.**

**- ¿Ya fueron ellos? - me extraño.**

**- Hace una semana - mamá sigue hablando como si nada - ¿Qué James no te lo dijo?**

**- Creo que James no quiere verme por ahora - sonrío aparentando tranquilidad - no hemos hablado en todo el verano.**

**- Ha estado muy ocupado por su primer año... esta nervioso - lo justifica papá.**

**- Ni siquiera me llamo en mi cumpleaños - le digo en tono molesto - ¿Tan ocupado esta?**

**Papá solo me mira sin saber que decir.**

**- Debes entenderlo, hija - mamá trata de interceder por él - no le gusta verte triste.**

**- Mmmm - esa defensa no me gustaba, pero debo admitir que mamá tenía razón. Para James debe ser difícil verme como estaba.**

**- Alan dice que los sentimientos son demasiado complejos para la mente humana - interviene Sammy en un tono de superioridad.**

**- A ti te hace daño estar con Alan - mamá chasquea la lengua - aprendes cosas que no entiendes, a ver, explícame lo que me acabas de decir.**

**- Simple: El amor apesta - Sammy sonríe.**

**- Bien dicho, hermanito - lo apoyo.**

**- Eso no es verdad - mamá nos mira duramente.**

**- Ay, mamá, es broma - defiendo a Sammy antes de que entremos en una discusión dramática sobre el amor.**

**- ¿Podemos bromear ya con eso? - papá se encoge de hombros.**

**- Al parecer - mamá suspira.**

**Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente.**

**- Oye nena, ¿De quien es la foto que tienes en tu cómoda?**

**- Ah... - no sé que contestar. Sammy no sabe todavía sobre mamá Andrea. Veo a mamá, buscando ayuda.**

**- Se parecía mucho a ti - agrega Sammy.**

**- Pues...**

**- Después hablaremos de eso, Sammy - mamá le sonríe.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pueden decir ahora?**

**- Es largo de explicar - me excuso.**

**- Tengo mucho tiempo... aun falta el postre ....**

**- Sammy, mejor hablamos en la tarde... - mamá trata de convencerlo.**

**- ¡Pero quiero saber ahora!**

**- Tu mamá dijo que hablaremos en la tarde - interviene papá con voz pausada - debes respetar esa decisión.**

**Se hace un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Sammy era considerado como un niño caprichudo y un poco obstinado (¿Un poco? ¬¬')... pero en cuanto papá le hablaba, se volvía toda obediencia y tranquilidad. **

**Escuchamos un ruido cerca de la chimenea. **

**- ¿Visitas a esta hora?**

**Papá se levanta con suma precaución para recibir al recién llegado (con varita en mano, por si las dudas).**

**- ¡Esta si que es una sorpresa! - exclama papá.**

**Todos nos ponemos de pie al escuchar esto. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Quien sería?**

**No es necesario que nos acerquemos a la sala, ya que papá viene seguido de alguien todo cubierto de hollín.**

**- Miren lo que nos trajo la red flu - sonríe papá.**

**Me quedo de piedra. Es James.**

**- H-hola... - nos saluda tímidamente.**

**Mamá lo abraza y Sammy estrecha su mano, Yo estoy inmóvil. Ay si, no vino en todo el verano, ¿Y quiere un caluroso abrazo? Si, como no ¬¬**

**Si no fuera porque se supone que debo estar molesta, estaría estallando de risa. James estaba tan lleno de hollín, que sus gafas estaban negras. Y ni que decir de su rostro. Bastante gracioso. **

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - me dice en voz baja, viéndome a los ojos.**

**Es James físicamente... pero en su forma de hablar me parece otra persona. Mas formal... mas ¿Madura?... ciertamente James siempre ha sido muy despierto y maduro para su edad, pero en esta ocasión... su voz y sus expresiones parecían de alguien mucho mayor. **

**- Supongo - contesto - estaremos en mi habitación.**

**- Esta bien, habrá postre si quieren bajar - ofrece mamá.**

**- Gracias, tía Alix - sonríe James, y me parece ver al mismo niño de 5 años que me pedía que le curara las rodillas de todos los raspones que tenía.**

**Subo en silencio, y James me sigue de igual forma. Al llegar a mi habitación, James la cierra suavemente, y se sienta al borde de la cama. Yo me dirijo a uno de los cajones.**

**- Toma - le digo, extendiendo un pañuelo - para que limpies tus gafas.**

**- Gracias...**

**James parece nervioso, y yo estoy extrañada, ¿Por qué venir ahora? **

**- Ah.... - James se coloca de nuevo sus gafas, mirándome.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, James? - lo animo a hablar.**

**- Feliz cumpleaños - me dice sonriendo.**

**- Gracias.**

**Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo.**

**- Ya no me dices Jamie - habla con voz nerviosa.**

**- Ya no me visitas los veranos - le contesto fríamente.**

**- Quería... ¡De verdad!... es que... es difícil.... cuando... no quería verte triste por... ya sabes... no soporto verte triste, Sheila... no tome una buena decisión, pero fue la única que me pareció correcta... **

**Mi enojo se desmorona. Ya sabía que eso pasaría ¬¬'**

**- Si, comprendo - mi ira ha desaparecido - ahora ya estoy mejor, Jamie... **

**- Te ves mejor - me dice él calmadamente - disculpa por no haber venido en tu cumpleaños...**

**- De cualquier modo no estuve muy "festiva" que digamos.**

**- Te traje un regalo...**

**James saca un pequeño estuche. Al abrirlo, una hermosa cadena de plata en forma de corazón me cautiva.**

**- ¡Es hermosa! - me admiro - ¡Muchas gracias!**

**- Es un regalo atrasado... pero con mucho cariño... no quiero verte triste nunca mas, Sheila... ¿Me lo prometes?**

**- No puedo prometerte eso, Jamie... pero tratare '**

**- Y si vuelve a estar así de triste, prometo ahora si darte todo mi apoyo... esta vez me tomo por sorpresa, yo quería venir y estar contigo... pero no sabia que decir ni que hacer...**

**- No necesitas justificarte - le digo en tono comprensivo - además no puedo estar molesta contigo mucho tiempo -**

**- Eso mismo digo yo - James me abraza - ¡Te extrañe!**

**- Yo también....**

**- ¿Sabes? - James se separa de mi, para quedar frente a frente - cuando fuimos al callejón, creo que vi a una chica que le gusta a Chris...**

**- ¿Ah, si? - me extraño. Que yo recuerde, Chris no mostraba interés por alguna chica en particular.**

**- ¡SI! No se percato que yo lo había notado, pero vi como la miraba fijamente... aunque después disimulo discutiendo con Eli, y ya ves que ella es bien distraída... ni cuenta se dio...**

**- Si... esa Eli no tiene remedio... ¿Y como es ella?**

**- Pues... de cabello castaño... ojos de color miel, y delgada... alta, pero no tanto como Chris... se ve muy simpática...**

**- ¿De pura casualidad traía una peineta rosa?**

**- ¡SI! ¿Como supiste?**

**- Es Abigail Becker... mira nada mas... **

**- ¿La conoces?**

**- De vista solamente... es cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. De lo que me vengo a enterar...**

**- ¡Te has perdido todos los chismes de verano! - James se dispone a contarme todo para estar al día.**

**Me da mucho gusto volver a tener a James a mi lado. No soportaría otra perdida mas... pero también entiendo que es muy pequeño para estar involucrado en estas cosas.**

**Estábamos en media charla, cuando una lechuza entra por mi ventana, posándose en medio de los dos con un paquete y una carta. Reconozco esa Lechuza donde sea. Es _Sciler_... la Lechuza de Erich.**

**- Que curiosa Lechuza - se admira James.**

**- Si...**

**Le quito el paquete y la carta, _Sciler _revolotea a mi lado, feliz, y se aleja de nuevo. **

**- ¿Sabes de quien es la carta?**

**Doy un largo respiro antes de contestar.**

**- Es de Erich...**

**James me mira con ojos desorbitados, sin saber que hacer.**

**- ¿La abrirás? **

**- Si....**

**- ¿Quieres que te deje sola?**

**- No... esta bien, de seguro solo es por mi cumpleaños...**

**Tomo el paquete, y al abrirlo esta una pluma dorada hermosa. Se acordó que me había enamorado de esa pluma en una de nuestras visitas a Hogsmeade.**

**Me encuentro en un gran dilema entre abrir la carta o no. Tengo miedo... tengo ansiedad... pero sobretodo, curiosidad por saber que es lo que dice. Finalmente me decido, y la abro con lentitud.**

_Querida Sheila:_

_Desperté esta mañana, habiendo soñado contigo, como lo he hecho desde el día que dejaste Hogwarts. Y en ese sueño estábamos solos tu y yo, y una inmensa colina... y observábamos el atardecer, y veíamos desaparecer los últimas rayos de luz para que la primera estrella apareciera, brillante en el cielo._

_Y entonces me di cuenta que tu no estarías mas en esa colina para irnos juntos por un solo camino. Tu te irías a otro paisaje, y yo seguiría mi colina... hasta el final, hasta donde tuviera que conducirme._

_Pero llegamos juntos hasta ese paisaje, y compartimos grandes cosas... y eso no se puede dejar en el olvido. No se puede pretender que no existió, porque fue algo maravilloso... para mi fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_Sé que nunca estaremos ya en ese camino juntos, y estoy seguro de que tu lo sabes también. Nos hemos separado, y jamás volveremos a ver ese atardecer unidos, y tomar ese camino lado a lado. Lo sé. Y lo acepto._

_¿Qué es difícil? ¡Claro! ¿Que duele hasta el alma? Es desgarrador... y sé que es igual para ti. Pero precisamente por mi obstinación a no perderte es que me niego a dejar ir también tu amistad. Eres la persona que mas me llego a conocer en tan poco tiempo... y quisiera seguir llamándote "amiga"_

_Es atrevido de mi parte pedirte esto, y estas en tu derecho a negarte. Pero me gustaría mucho que sigamos siendo amigos... extraño a Piwi con sus cartas, y me imagino que notaste el gusto de Sciler al verte... creo que te extraña también. _

_Espero no haberte molestado, es lo último que deseo, y a la vez espero tener noticias tuyas pronto... sino, lo entenderé._

_Feliz cumpleaños, y espero que te guste el regalo._

_Sinceramente:_

_Erich Ewal_

_¿A donde fuiste, amor; a donde fuiste?  
Se extinguió en el poniente el manso fuego,  
y tu que me decías: "hasta luego,  
volveré por la noche"... ¡No volviste!  
  
¿En que zarzas tu pie divino heriste?  
¿Que muro cruel te ensordeció a mi ruego?  
¿Que nieve supo congelar tu apego  
y a tu memoria hurtar mi imagen triste?  
  
Amor, ya no vendrás! En vano, ansioso,  
de mi balcón atalayando vivo  
el campo verde y el confín brumoso.  
  
Y me finge un celaje fugitivo  
nave de luz en que, al final reposo,  
va tu dulce fantasma pensativo._

**¿Amigos?... de momento no reacciono. Pero tiene razón. Pasamos por tanto juntos... y también le tengo mucha confianza. Volver a ser amigos no sonaba tan mal, ahora que las heridas ya estaba sanando. **

**Me parecía que él estaba pasando un momento mas difícil que yo.... y eso me dolía un poco. **

**- Sheila... - me llama suavemente James.**

**Había olvidado que James estaba ahí. Lo veo con una sonrisa, pero lágrimas salen sin control de mis ojos. **

**Sin decir palabra, me abraza fuertemente. Él había decidido estar conmigo para apoyarme. Yo había decidido ser amiga de Erich... y seguir adelante.**

**James se despide de mi y de mis papas en la noche. Sammy estaba muy serio, y poco después de que se fue James, me abrazo fuertemente.**

**- Sheila... ¿Siempre voy a ser tu hermano?**

**De momento me extraña la pregunta, ¿A que venía eso?**

**- Claro, peque... siempre serás mi hermano.**

**Mamá se dirige a la cocina, y papá me da a entender que ya le hablaron a Sammy de mamá Andrea... y al parecer lo entendió muy bien.**

**Pronto empezaría el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, y de seguro con James ahí sería aun mas divertido.**__

-o-o-o-o-__

-o-o-o-o-

_James: ¡Por fin había comenzado el curso! Era tan emocionante .... mamá me daba millones de advertencias, y como es tradición, todos nos fueron a despedir al andén._

_- James, ten mucho cuidado - me dice Sheila - todos notaran que eres hijo del director y trataran de molestarte..._

_- Creo que estas paranoica - Chris la ve con duda._

_- No esta de mas prevenirse, ¿Tendrás cuidado?_

_- Si, mamá ¬¬..._

_- ¬¬Xxx... no quiero verte en problemas, es todo - Sheila agita una mano en forma de despedida - me voy a mi compartimiento, si necesitan algo, ahí estaré. _

_- Si, mamá - repetimos al mismo tiempo Chris y yo._

_- ¬¬..._

_Sheila se alejo de nosotros._

_- Esta loca, ignórala - me aconseja Chris - ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos en un compartimiento? _

_- ¡Chris!_

_Un chico se acerca a nosotros._

_- ¡Hola! - lo saluda Chris - ¿Qué tal tu verano?_

_- ¡Lleno de ideas! Filch va a sufrir este año ... ¿Y ese niño?_

_- Ah, es mi primo James, es su primer año... el es Harvey, ya te he hablado de él..._

_- Uy, le has hablado a tu primo de mi - Harvey utiliza un tono alegre - ¡Nuestra relación es secreta!_

_- ¬¬'... chistoso...._

_- ¡Hola! - Harvey parece muy contento - oye, eres idéntico al profesor Potter, ¿Que? ¿Eres su hijo?_

_Harvey sonríe ampliamente, pero Chris y yo intercambiamos miradas de extrañeza._

_- ¿¿Si eres su hijo?? - Harvey se sonroja levemente - lo siento, no sabía..._

_- No hay problema - le digo tranquilamente._

_- Vamos - Harvey jala a Chris de un brazo - Kevin y Abigail nos esperan en un compartimiento._

_Noto como Chris tiembla ligeramente._

_- ¿¿Abigail también?? - se extraña._

_- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué sería la chocopandilla sin ella?... vamos.... tu primo puede venir..._

_Ambos me miran, y niego con la cabeza._

_- Prefiero conocer a mis compañeros..._

_- ¿Seguro? - Chris me ve con duda. _

_- Si, seguro... ve..._

_- Bueno... si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde localizar a Sheila... y donde escuches una explosión, es seguro que nosotros estemos..._

_- Hey, si quieres puedes probar nuestro inventos - propone Harvey._

_Estoy a punto de aceptar, cuando Chris frunce el entrecejo, jalándolo._

_- Buen intento ¬¬... nos veremos en Hogwarts, James..._

_- ¡Si!_

_Los veo alejarse, y me decido a entrar a un compartimiento donde ya hay tres chicos. Creo que ni siquiera notan mi presencia, aunque me dirigen miradas curiosas de vez en cuando. Finalmente, cuando me había decidido a hablarles, salieron del compartimiento. Perfecto ¬¬.... esto de hacer amigos no sería nada fácil._

_Quizás podría pasarme todo el curso pegado a Chris y a Sheila... a ellos no les importara... ¿O si?_

_- ¡Oye!_

_Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos de estar todo el curso con mi primo y con la chica que me ha gustado desde pequeño, que no note a uno de los niños que había regresado._

_- ¿Eh? - reacciono al fin._

_- Dicen que eres el hijo del director Potter - me dice con curiosidad - ¿Es cierto?_

_De momento me sorprendo de la pregunta, y del poco tacto con la que me lo dice, pero supongo que va a ser común que me la hagan._

_- Si - le contesto._

_- ¡Vaya! Muchos van a pensar que te salvaras de los castigos y que tendrás las mejores calificaciones por eso._

_- ¡No es verdad! - me molesto. Apenas estaba empezando el curso, ¿Y ya me estaban juzgando?_

_- Claro que si, eres el hijo del director... _

_- Eso no quiere decir que habrá favoritismos... yo solo soy un alumno mas..._

_- Entonces quizás deberías participar en el ritual de iniciación - me propone en voz baja._

_- ¿Ritual de iniciación? - repito dudoso._

_- ¡SHHH! - el chico se inclina hacia mi, como si esto fuera un gran secreto (quizás si lo era) - no lo digas tan alto._

_- ¿Qué es eso? - la curiosidad me ha ganado._

_- A todos los que entran a primero se les hace una prueba por alumnos mas grandes... para probar su valentía... si la pasas, eres un digno alumno de Hogwarts, y nadie te molestara..._

_Que raro... ni Sheila, ni Chris me habían mencionado algo así. _

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si, pero solo escogen a los que ven con potencial... como tu... ¿Qué dices?_

_- ¿Y quienes hacen la prueba?_

_- Hay un chico de cada casa, ¿Viste a los que estaban aquí conmigo? todos ellos son de primero, y van a hacer la prueba, y decidieron invitarte._

_- ¿Y cual es la prueba?_

_- Es ir al bosque prohibido, y al llegar al centro, mostrar una luz verde para probar que lo has logrado._

_¿¿Al bosque prohibido?? _

_- ¿Que eso no es muy peligroso? - frunzo el entrecejo._

_- Por eso es de valentía. Solo quienes de verdad merecen estar en Hogwarts pueden lograrlo. A menos que hayas entrado aquí solo por tu **papi**, y no porque de verdad eres alguien que es tan valiente y decidido, no tienes nada que temer._

_Me molesto. De seguro todos creían que yo sería el favorito de todos los profesores por mi papá, y les iba a probar lo contrario. Si muchos iban a hacer la prueba, ¿Por qué no hacerla yo? De seguro por eso Sheila y Chris no me dijeron nada... es secreto._

_- Nos veremos en Hogwarts... soy Dean Delsey, por cierto... ¿Tienes nombre?_

_- Ahm... soy James... James Potter..._

_- Obvio - sonrío Dean de una forma muy extraña._

_Lo vi salir del compartimiento, y me quede con una sensación de curiosidad. ¿Por qué se tiene que probar que perteneces a Hogwarts? Si te llego carta, es por algo, ¿No?_

_Sabía que tendría que soportar los comentarios acerca de ser el hijo del director, mamá me lo había advertido, papá me lo había advertido, Sheila me lo había advertido… pero a pesar de que ellos dijeran que solo eran palabras, no podía evitar que me hicieran sentir mal de vez en cuando. Pero ahora me darían una oportunidad de probar que solo soy un estudiante mas, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Si la han hecho hasta ahora, y no ha habido heridos, no debe ser tan peligrosa entonces, de seguro los de cursos arriba supervisan todo._

_Llegamos a Hogwarts, y nadie mas entro de nuevo al compartimiento. Me sentía solo…. Pero no quería correr a la menos provocación con Sheila y Chris. Además después de la prueba de seguro que tendría muchos amigos._

_- ¡Te encantara el paseo por el lago! – me dice Chris sonriendo - ya verás…_

_- Si…_

_Lo veo dudando entre decirle o no lo que paso en el tren, y Sheila se aproxima a nosotros._

_- ¿Qué tal van las cosas, James? – me pregunta sonriendo._

_- Muy bien – contesto, aparentando felicidad, aunque la verdad me moría de ganas de decirles que Hogwarts no era como lo imaginaba. Pensé que todos serían amables, o al menos agradables. A excepción de Dean, nadie me había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto, y me la pase solo._

_- ¿Y por que tienes esa mirada tan triste? Eso sin contar que tienes en mente algo, puedo sentirlo – Sheila me ve con preocupación. Detesto que me conozca tanto, sabe que traigo algo entre manos ¬¬_

_- No es nada – me enojo. Ya que me deje en paz ¬¬… bueno, sé que solo quiere ayudarme, pero en ese momento me exaspero un poco ser tan transparente ante ella._

_- ¡Vamos, Sheila! – le grita un chico - ¡Es hora de irnos!_

_- ¡Voy, Lionel! Tengo que irme… mucho cuidado con desobedecer las reglas en el primer día, James._

_- ¬.¬'…. _

_Vemos como Sheila se aleja de nosotros, y Chris me mira con cierta picardía._

_- ¿Desobedecer las reglas? Esa chica te conoce como a la palma de su mano, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Bombas fétidas o algo así? _

_- Sheila exagera, no pienso hacer nada – me encojo de hombros._

_- ¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, después de todo hablas con quien piensa hacerle una broma a Filch mañana _

_Por un momento estoy tentado a decirle a Chris todo. De seguro me diría todo sobre la iniciación, aunque… si se enteran que yo dije el secreto, de seguro echaría a perder todo. No, mejor no le digo nada._

_- Si, seguro, solo estoy nervioso por entrar a Hogwarts, es todo. _

_- Entonces nos veremos en el castillo…. – Chris sonríe – apuesto a que quedaras en Gryffindor._

_Sonrío, alejándome a los botes. Me toca ir con Dean y otros dos chicos que no conozco. Tampoco estaban en el compartimiento cuando entre._

_- ¡Esto es muy emocionante! – el chico que va a mi lado me mira fijamente - ¿No crees?_

_- Si – trato de sonar tan entusiasmado como él._

_- No puedo esperar a entrar a Hogwarts, me leí toda la bibliografía… ¡Es tan interesante! Creo que no me he presentado, soy Nicholas Nathan, pero puedes llamarme Nick, ¿Y tu? _

_- Yo soy James Potter…_

_- ¡Ah, si! He leído sobre ti… de seguro estas muy familiarizado con Hogwarts, ¿Verdad?_

_- Un poco '… ¿Ya los conoces a ellos? – le pregunto señalando a los dos chicos frente a nosotros._

_- Solo a Dean… no nos llevamos muy bien…_

_- Oh…. Bueno…_

_Pensaba hablarle a Nick sobre la iniciación, pero no me atreví. De seguro, si no se llevaba bien con Dean, no le había dicho nada. Llegamos a Hogwarts, y todo pasa tan rápido para mi, que cuando menos lo espero fui seleccionado a Gryffindor. Era de esperarse._

_Nick también quedo en Gryffindor, y Dean en Slytherin. No me pareció muy bueno. Los que lo acompañaban en el compartimiento quedaron uno en Slytherin, y los otros en Ravenclaw._

_- ¡Que bueno que nos toco juntos! – Nick saludaba a una chica de cabello castaño frente a él._

_- ¡Si! Pensé que iba a quedar en Hufflepuff…_

_- Ah, James, ella es Lucy Lewitt, la conocí en el tren…_

_- ¿Eres el hijo del director? – me pregunta curiosa._

_Si alguien mas me llega a preguntar eso… _

_- Si – contesto secamente._

_- Su hermano esta en Slytherin, se llama Lionel – me informa rápidamente Nick._

_¿¿Lionel?? Esa si que era una sorpresa. Que curioso que uno quedara en Slytherin y ella quedara en Gryffindor._

_- Una amiga mia también esta en Slytherin, se llama Sheila…_

_- ¿Sheila Malfoy? – Lucy parece sorprendida - ¡Es muy simpática, me agrada!_

_- ¿La conoces?_

_- Mi hermano me la presento el año pasado, en el callejón. _

_- Supe que eran novios – agrego Nick con picardía._

_Lucy y yo nos miramos, sonriendo. Yo sabía que era imposible, porque Lionel solo le ayudo a Sheila a cubrir su noviazgo con el profesor, y por eso decían que eran novios. De seguro ya terminaría la farsa este año._

_Lucy parece pensar también que es imposible, aunque no sé cuales sean sus motivos._

_- ¿Se puede saber como te enteras de todo, Nick?_

_- Tengo contactos… siendo prefectos, todo el mundo lo sabe – Nick actúa como si fuera algo obvio._

_- ¿Esa es una manera elegante de decir que eres chismoso?_

_- Al menos me entero de las cosas – le recrimina Nick._

_- Te pareces mucho a tu papá – un chico al lado de Nick interviene en la charla._

_- Eso me han dicho – trato de sonar tranquilo._

_- Debe ser raro verlo diario sentado en la mesa de los profesores… yo soy Jonathan Kepper… _

_Todos seguimos charlando, y para mi fortuna, ya no mencionan a mi padre de nuevo. De vez en cuando dirijo miradas al comedor, viéndolo charlar con otros profesores, especialmente con el tío Draco. Es cierto, es raro verlo… trabajar '_

_Es hora de irnos a nuestras salas comunes, y nos guían los prefectos. A lo lejos veo a Sheila guiando a un grupo de estudiantes, y alcanzo a divisar a Dean. Para mi sorpresa, se aleja de su grupo y se aproxima al mio._

_- Hoy a las 10, en la entrada al bosque – me susurra, alejándose de nuevo._

_- ¿Quién era ese? – pregunta Lucy, extrañada. _

_- Ah… un chico que conocí en el tren, es todo._

_- ¿Y a las 10 que va a pasar? – Nick me mira dudoso._

_¿¿Había escuchado?? ¡Pero si lo dijo tan bajo, que con trabajos lo escuche yo!_

_- N-nada – me pongo nervioso – no le entendí._

_Lucy y Nick me ven, y se encogen de hombros. Jonathan ni siquiera se ha percatado de la situación._

_Bueno, ya tenía amigos, ¿Para que ir al bosque? _

****

**_"A menos que hayas entrado aquí solo por tu papi, y no porque de verdad eres alguien que es tan valiente y decidido, no tienes nada que temer"_**_… eso no podía dejar de rondar en mi cabeza. Soy valiente, y claro que merezco estar en Hogwarts, y se los iba a probar. Además si me invitaron a mi, y no a los demás, debe ser por algo… al menos debía averiguar porque me invitaron a mi, y no a ningún otro Gryffindor._

_Baje a la sala común, desierta. Faltaba poco para la hora acordada, mejor me encaminaba de una vez para llegar puntual. No sería difícil burlar la vigilancia del castillo, mi papá lo hacía cientos de veces en sus tiempos de estudiante._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_Volteo sobresaltado. Es Lucy, y me ve con mucha curiosidad._

_- Ah… no podía dormir, pensaba dar un paseo…_

_- Te acompaño, yo tampoco puedo dormir – me sonríe._

_- ¡No! – ups… ¿Eso se vería muy obvio?_

_- ¿Por qué no? – Lucy frunce el entrecejo._

_- Me gusta caminar solo._

_- Aja ¬¬… vas a lo de la estupida iniciación, ¿Verdad?_

_Me quedo de piedra. ¿Cómo lo sabía?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?_

_- Escuche lo que te dijo Dean… ¿Para que vas? Te vas a meter en problemas._

_- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? _

_- Pensaron que iría a Slytherin como mi hermano, y por eso me invitaron… Dean es un idiota, no debes hacerle caso… _

_- Solo voy por curiosidad._

_- Y por curiosidad te meterás en problemas ¬¬_

_- Ya estoy grandecito, ¿No crees?_

_- Bueno, has lo que quieras. Pero después no te quejes de que no te lo advertí._

_Lucy da media vuelta, y sube molesta hacia las habitaciones. Lo que faltaba, que una niña me regañara ¬¬ (aunque tenemos la misma edad… pero de cualquier modo ¬¬)_

_Me decido, y salgo por el retrato de la señora gorda, la cual me advierte que no regrese muy tarde. No tengo problemas al salir de la sala común, y llego al lugar de la cita, donde ya me espera Dean, con otros tres chicos._

_- Pensé que no vendrías, Potter – sonríe Dean._

_- Vamos a empezar ya, tengo frío – se queja uno de ellos._

_- Paciencia, paciencia- Dean chasquea la lengua._

_- ¿Y donde están los de cursos mas arriba? – pregunto dudoso. Ahí solo estábamos chicos de primero._

_- Primero debe empezar la prueba, y ellos vendrán a auxiliarlos…_

_- ¿Qué tu no participaras? – me molesto._

_- Claro, pero lo haremos por turnos – Dean me mira con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_- Mejor regresare al castillo – esto ya era muy raro._

_- Claro, acobárdate… todos pensamos que eso harías…_

_Son solo palabras… son solo palabras… eso repetía constantemente en mi cabeza para no regresarme y hacer una idiotez. Pero no funciono. Di media vuelta, sacando la varita de mi bolsillo con furia._

_- Lo haré si tu vas – lo reto - ¿O acaso tu te acobardas también?_

_Dean me mira con suspicacia, y asiente._

_- Esta bien, vamos los dos primero… llegamos al centro, lanzamos la luz verde, y regresamos… ¿De acuerdo?_

_Asiento, empuñando la varita con fuerza, y ambos comenzamos a adentrarnos al bosque. _

_No era para nada como lo imagine. Es mas… tenebroso… de hecho se me dificulta un poco ver hacia donde voy._

_- ¿Alcanzas a divisar algo? – le pregunto a Dean._

_No obtengo respuesta._

_- ¿¿Dean?? ¡¡DEAN!!_

_De nuevo silencio. ¿¿Se habrá perdido??... ojala y no este en problemas._

_Trataba de regresar, a ver si encontraba a Dean, ajeno a lo que pasaba en el castillo:_

_Lucy se encontró a Nick cuando subía a su habitación, y ambos me vieron salir por el retrato._

_- Es un necio – se quejaba Lucy._

_- No entiendo, ¿Por qué una iniciación… - Nick parecía extrañado_

_- Olvídate de eso, es un invento de Dean, estoy segura… solo quiere molestar a James.._

_- ¿Por ser hijo del profesor Potter? Dean nunca cambiara… por algo esta en Slytherin…_

_- ¡Oye! ¬¬ - se queja Lucy_

_- Lo siento '… ¿Qué hacemos?_

_- ¿Qué hacemos de que o que?_

_- Pues… tenemos que decirle a la profesora Belhmar, ¿No?_

_- ¡Claro que no! Lo meteriamos en problemas…_

_- ¡Tenemos que decirle a alguien! – se queja Nick - ¡Esta rompiendo las reglas!... Oye… ¿y tu hermano?_

_- Bien, gracias, ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- No me refería a eso ¬¬…. Si le avisamos, tal vez le diga a su novia, ya ves que es amiga de James…_

_- Mmm… pues no sé…. _

_- James puede estar en problemas – Nick parece preocupado._

_- Corrección: James YA esta en problemas – Lucy suspira – esta bien, le enviare una Lechuza para que nos encuentre en el pasillo…_

_- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?_

_- ¬¬… ni me hagas pensar en eso… ¡Andando!_

_Lucy envía su lechuza a su hermano, y sale al pasillo con Nick a esperar. Vaya que cause revuelo, pero así me di cuenta de quienes son mis amigos. _

_Al poco tiempo vieron a Lionel y a Sheila acercándose._

_- Lucy, espero que esto sea importante – Lionel se frota los ojos con pesadez._

_- Lo es, hermanito ¡Hola, Sheila!_

_- Lucy, tu cada vez te hacer mas grande – le sonríe Sheila._

_- Ah, él es Nicholas Nathan._

_- Pero prefiero que me llamen Nick _

_- Vamos, Lucy, vamos, no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones – Lionel bosteza – mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Bueno… - Lucy mira a Nick._

_- Es…._

_Ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien como decirles acerca de la situación._

_- Es James – se decide al fin Nick._

_- ¿James? – Sheila se sobresalta - ¿¿Qué pasa con él??_

_- Pues…._

_Ambos explican con aspavientos la situación._

_- ¡Le dije que tuviera cuidado! – se molesta Sheila (y de seguro todos le dan la razón ¬¬)._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Lionel la ve con duda._

_- ¿Qué mas? Ir por él… gracias por informarme…. Espero que este bien…. Porque voy a matarlo lentamente ¬¬_

_Todos ven a Sheila alejarse._

_- Deberíamos ir con ella – sugiere Lucy._

_- Nada de eso, señorita, ustedes dos se iran a la cama ahora…. – Lionel los ve duramente._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero queremos ayudar!_

_- No pueden, Sheila sabrá manejarlo, vayan a su sala común…_

_- ¡Pero…!_

_- Lucy ¬¬…._

_- Bien, bien…. Pero le diré a mamá que no respetas mis decisiones – se queja Lucy._

_- Y yo le diré que tu pretendías ir al bosque prohibido de noche en horas no apropiadas…_

_- Demonios ¬¬_

_Lucy y Nick se alejan a la sala común, mientras Lionel espera a Sheila en el pasillo._

_- James, James, ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo?... claro, si me hicieras caso, estaríamos durmiendo placidamente…. – Sheila sigue quejándose mientras se adentra al bosque prohibido._

_No tenía idea de donde estaba, y tampoco si Dean estaba bien… quizás ya había podido salir y había ido por ayuda (oigan, mis papas me enseñaron a confiar en la gente, ¿Qué quieren que haga?)_

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero estaba seguro de que algo o alguien me seguía… había escuchado a Sheila decir que siempre había criaturas extrañas en el bosque… solo que no tenía idea de cuan extrañas._

_Me parece escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos… y con una voz familiar. Poco a poco la voz se va escuchando mas y mas cerca… hasta que vislumbro una figura acercándose… ¿¿Qué hago??_

_- ¡JAMES! – respiro aliviado. Es Sheila (me encontró rápido ô.Ô)_

_- ¡Sheila! – no saben el gusto que me da verla._

_- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?_

_- No… ¡Pero quizás Dean este herido!_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Un chico… te lo explicare después… ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!_

_- ¡Espera! ¿Te refieres a Dean Delsey, que entró a primero como tu?_

_- ¡SI! También esta en peligro y…_

_- James – me interrumpe Sheila – yo vi a Dean y a Bruce subir a sus dormitorios cuando Lionel y yo salíamos… _

_Me siento como un estúpido. Se aprovecho de que no era visible si iba conmigo o no para regresar y dejarme por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Caí a la menor provocación…. a ellos ni les importo haberme dejado solo… y yo todavía preocupándome por él. _

_- Es mejor regresar – Sheila me toma de la mano, haciendo que me sonroje. Me esta tratando como un niño pequeño, pero lo merezco – si te suelto, puedes perderte, así iras a mi lado sin importar lo que pase – me aclara rápidamente, como leyendo mis pensamientos._

_- Debes pensar que soy un tonto – digo en voz baja._

_- James, si te digo que tengas cuidado es porque sé lo que te puede pasar. ¿Qué tal si no me doy cuenta de que estas en el bosque prohibido? ¡Pudiste caer en trampas, o ser atrapado por alguna criatura! ¡Este bosque no es para jugar! Y aunque no te guste, todo lo que hagas trae consecuencias, y eso debes recordarlo siempre._

_- Si… ¿Vas a decirle a papá?_

_Sheila suspira._

_- No… no te quiero meter en problemas tan rápido, pero debes prometerme que ya no harás tonterías así, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Si…._

_El castillo ya se ve muy cercano. Sheila conocía perfectamente el bosque, de seguro por tener la clase de "Preparación para auror"_

_- Oh, no… - Sheila se asusta - ¡Alguien viene!_

_- ¿¿Qué hacemos??_

_Sheila me jala a un árbol cercano, poniéndome detrás._

_- No vayas a salir hasta que veas que me alejo, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- ¡Pero te meterás en problemas!_

_- ¡Shhhh! Guarda silencio, cuando ya este lejos, sal y regresa a la sala común, ¿Entendido?_

_Veo a Sheila salir, esperando a la persona que sale del castillo. Creo que es un profesor._

_- Señorita, ¿No cree que es muy tarde para salir a dar paseos? – le dice aproximándose a Sheila._

_- Lo siento, profesor, me pareció ver algo en el bosque…_

_- ¿Y no creyó apropiado decirle al jefe de su casa?_

_- Pues… - Sheila se pone nerviosa – creí que podía manejarlo._

_- Usted es la señorita Malfoy, ¿No es verdad? – el hombre frunce el entrecejo – he escuchado mucho de usted. _

_- Ahm…._

_- Soy Adam Callen, el nuevo profesor de "Preparación para aurores"… Erich no me dijo que usted fuera tan intrépida…_

_- ¿Conoció a E… al profesor Ewal?_

_- ¡Pero si somos grandes amigos! Una excelente oportunidad que recibió en Drumstrang…_

_- Si…_

_- Bueno, regresemos señorita, tendrá muchas cuentas que rendirle al jefe de su casa…_

_- ¿No va a bajarle puntos a Slytherin, profesor?_

_- No me corresponde… entiendo su sed de protección, señorita Malfoy… pero recuerde donde esta, y las reglas que hay que seguir, me perdonara que tenga que entregarla al jefe de su casa…_

_- Si… lo entiendo…_

_Sheila y el profesor Callen se alejan al castillo, aun platicando, y cuando veo que ya están dentro del castillo, me encamino a la sala común, entrando igual a como salí, sin ser visto._

_- ¡James! – Nick se alegra._

_- ¡Nos tenías muertos de la preocupación! – se enoja Lucy._

_- Si… debí hacerte caso…_

_- Si… debiste ¬¬_

_- ¡Cuéntanos todo! – exige Nick._

_Les platico a grandes rasgos que sucedió. _

_- Que buena es tu amiga – se admira Nick – se arriesgo por ti._

_- Es la mejor – sonrío._

_- Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir, pero mañana planearemos el contraataque – señala Lucy._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿No creerás que dejaremos esto así? Dean sabrá lo que es bueno – sonríe Lucy, alejándose a su dormitorio._

_- Chicas, ¿eh? – se burla Nick – nadie las entiende._

_- Nadie… - repito, sintiéndome muy tranquilo._

_Subimos a nuestros dormitorio, pero esa aventura sería difícil de olvidar. Fue la primera vez que desobedecí las reglas (aunque no la última '), y además supe quienes estarían conmigo siempre para apoyarme._

_No sé si papá se entero de todo, pero al otro día me dirigió una mirada severa durante el desayuno… aunque juraría que sonrió levemente. Estoy seguro. _

_Lucy y yo nos acercamos a la mesa de Slytherin. Dean tenía una sonrisa tan malvada… que quería quitársela de un puñetazo ¬¬_

_- Hola – saluda Lucy, sentándose al lado de Sheila._

_- Lucy, ¿Acabaste de desayunar? – Lionel la ve fijamente._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡No estamos en casa!_

_- ¡Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor!_

_- Sheila, ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – pregunto con timidez._

_- Nada mal… 20 puntos menos a Slytherin y una semana de ayudar a Madame Pince en la biblioteca…_

_- Todos enfurecieron porque ni siquiera ha empezado el curso, y ya perdimos puntos – agrega Natalia, viéndome con una sonrisa – James, eres todo un pillo._

_- Lo siento, Sheila, no quería meterte en problemas…_

_- Olvídalo, James, solo ya no hagas tonterías._

_- Y lo mismo va para ti, señorita – señala Lionel a Lucy._

_- ¡Oye!... yo nunca hago tonterías…_

_- Asumo entonces que no hay planes de venganza contra Dean Delsey, ¿Verdad?_

_Lucy se sonroja._

_- Pues… define venganza…._

_- Define "castigada"_

_- ¡No puedes castigarme! _

_- Mamá puede…_

_- ¡Vamos, Lionel, Sheila, ya es tarde! – les grita Natalia a lo lejos._

_- Toca doble de Pociones – señala un chico alto._

_- ¡Emir! – Lucy se levanta rápidamente abrazando al chico._

_- Pero si es la traviesa – el chico, que al parecer responde al nombre de Emir, la abraza también._

_- No le alientes eso – Lionel toma un pan tostado, levantándose – es hora de irnos, Sheila._

_- Si – Sheila toma rápidamente todo su jugo de naranja - ¡Aléjense de los problemas!_

_Lucy y yo los vemos alejarse, y nos vemos con complicidad. ¡Pero si los problemas son lo divertido!_

_De esta forma empezamos una guerra con los alumnos de Slytherin que solo les sacaban canas verdes a los profesores. Desde poner el cabello verde a Dean, hasta bajarles los pantalones en pleno campo de Quidditch (¡eso fue genial!)_

_Quede como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch, y Lucy como cazadora. Nick ni siquiera lo intento, "es un juego muy violento", nos argumentaba para disuadirnos de hacer la prueba._

_Papá y yo hablábamos diario, para ambos era difícil esta nueva situación, pero salíamos al paso. Mas para él, que debía mantener su autoridad como director. De hecho me pregunto si no había visitado el bosque prohibido aun… algo sabe _

_Lucy trataba de que Lionel no se diera cuenta de nuestras travesuras, y yo hacia lo mismo con Sheila. Chris se convirtió en un gran cómplice, y fue el que mas me felicito cuando se entero de mi aventura del bosque. A Sheila no le hacía mucha gracia. _

_Estábamos listos para entrenar un poco de Quidditch por nuestra cuenta, pero no contábamos con que Dean y ese otro chico que siempre lo sigue (no recuerdo como dijo Sheila que se llamaba, ella es mejor para eso de acordarse de los nombres)._

_- Lárguense, que el campo esta ocupado – nos dijo Dean de mala gana, mostrando su nuevo corte de cabello, que obtuvo gracias a Lucy._

_- ¡Me encanta tu cabello, Dean! – se burla Lucy – deben seguirte las chicas como desesperadas, ¿No?_

_- Si no quieres que las cosas se pongan feas, váyanse de una vez – uy, parece que Dean no esta de humor._

_- ¿Y que nos vas a hacer? – Lucy lo reta._

_Dean saca su varita rápidamente, y nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Ahora todos nos estamos amenazando, sin saber quien hará el primer movimiento._

_- ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?_

_Sheila se aproxima al campo con Lionel._

_- Bonito espectáculo – Lionel mira a Lucy con desaprobación – guarden sus varitas, si no quieren perder puntos._

_- ¡Pero si son los prefectos defensores de los Gryffindors! – Dean los mira con furia – me pregunto si alguna vez harán su trabajo y no solo usarán su puesto para ir a besuquearse por las noches…_

_¡Pero que…! Estoy a punto de lanzarme a él, pero Sheila me detiene. _

_- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, ¿Algo mas que quieras agregar, Delsey? – Lionel trata de mantener la calma._

_- Si, tu hermana es una perdida… _

_Todo se vuelve muy confuso. Lionel pierde los estribos y se lanza a Dean, donde tiene una CLARA ventaja, pero de cualquier modo el chico logra golpearlo en el labio. Sheila logra separarlos, y tomando a Dean, se aleja a la enfermería._

_- Lleven a Lionel al campo, y enseguida regreso – nos indica antes de desaparecer._

_Tratamos de hacer lo que Sheila nos indico, pero realmente es difícil. Lionel se aparta con molestia y se dirige solo al campo. Bueno… peor es nada._

_- Esta muy molesto – me dice Lucy asustada._

_- Ya lo veo… _

_- Será mejor que dejemos que se calme…_

_Por alguna razón Lucy no quiere acercarse a Lionel, y yo no quiero ser el que lo haga. Poco después Sheila se acerca con Emir al campo de Quidditch, y nos decidimos a seguirlos._

_- Mira nada mas – Emir se acerca sumamente preocupado a Lionel - ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si, ¿Qué crees que me puede hacer un mocoso de 11 años?_

_- Partirte el labio, aparentemente – Sheila traía un paquete en las manos, y parece dispuesta a curar a Lionel._

_- No negaras que se lo merecía – Lionel se defiende._

_- ¡Es un niño, Lionel! – Emir parece estar de acuerdo con Sheila – es inmaduro, y además es mas pequeño, ¿Sabes los problemas que esto te traerá con el director?_

_- Pues no me importa, se lo merecía…_

_- Si, eso nadie te lo discute – Sheila pone un algodón en la comisura del labio de Lionel, el cual expresa un leve "ay" – pero no estuvo nada bien tu reacción. _

_- Hermano… - Lucy se acerca preocupada – de verdad lo siento… siempre te meto en problemas._

_Todos nos miramos con cierta comprensión._

_- Lucy, siempre te voy a apoyar, y dime si ese mocoso te vuelve a molestar y de nuevo le daré su merecido…_

_- Eso si te dejamos – se queja Emir._

_- ¡Gracias, hermano! _

_Lucy se lanza a abrazar a Lionel tan fuerte, que casi lo tira._

_- Solo ya no se metan en problemas, por favor – pide Sheila._

_Poco después supimos que Lionel perdió 30 puntos y tuvo que estar un mes castigado. Bueno… él dijo que había valido la pena, aunque sé que no fue correcto el haberse enfrentado con alguien que es mas pequeño que él. ¡Aunque así al menos ya sabía que Lucy no estaba sola!_

_Y así avanzaron los meses… y hacíamos cada cosa, que Chris nos pedía constantemente unirnos a ellos en la ideación de nuevas bromas. Nick siempre estaba tratando de ser la voz de la razón, y estaba en total desacuerdo con cada cosa que planeábamos, pero al final, a regañadientes, siempre se nos unía._

_Teníamos mucha curiosidad por el baile de Navidad. Como aun no se nos permitía asistir, espiábamos en uno de los pasillos que daba al gran comedor, y que por lo general siempre estaba desierto._

_- Oye, James, ¿A que ni sabes? – Lucy ríe bobamente._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Pues…_

_- ¡Miren! Ahí vienen unas chicas de sexto de Gryffindor – Nick señala al frente - ¿No creen que Violet se ve preciosa? _

_- Ah, Nick, no sabía que te gustaban mayorcitas – se burla Lucy._

_- Bueno, aprecio su belleza, y es muy inteligente… ¿Y que tiene que sea mayor? Eso no cuenta, ¿O tu que piensas, James?_

_No era el mas adecuado para opinar sobre el tema. Estaba enamorado de Sheila desde que tenía 5 años…. ¿Qué podía decir?_

_- Yo prefiero a alguien intrépido… alguien como Nath…. Es tan arriesgado…_

_Nick frunce el entrecejo._

_- ¿Nath? ¿El que tiene los pelos parados y frenos?_

_- ¡Es parte de su encanto! – se defiende Lucy._

_- ¡Pero si es muy idiota!_

_- ¡Ay, yo no te digo nada de "Lady Violet"! – se molesta Lucy._

_- ¡No te burles!_

_- ¡Tu empezaste!_

_De repente veo bajar a quien yo había estado esperando desde hacía rato. Sheila va acompañada de Natalia, y me quedo de piedra. Se ve tan bonita en su túnica de gala… nunca la había visto con el cabello recogido así… y tan… no sé… se ve… _

_- ¡Wuau! – Nick voltea al notar que he fijado mi vista en Sheila – tu amiga si que es hermosa._

_- ¬¬…._

_- Si, se ve muy bien, mi hermano es afortunado – Lucy sonríe – y Natalia va con Emir, eso es tan tierno._

_- ¿Por qué es tierno? – pregunta Nick_

_- Tu no ves lo obvio – regaña Lucy._

_Veo a Sheila desaparecer del brazo de Lionel. Es tan linda… pero a veces me preguntaba si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, o solo era una ilusión. Quizás ella tenía razón, y porque mi mamá siempre dijo que éramos la pareja perfecta, se me quedo esa idea. "**Pero si estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo estaremos"**… no olvidare esa charla. _

_- James… te tengo una noticia bomba._

_Eso llama mi atención. Hace unos momentos me había dicho que quería decirme algo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡Le gustas a Emily! – Lucy sonríe ampliamente._

_¿A Emily? ¡Pero si eso era imposible! Bueno… nunca note nada raro, después de todo era la mejor amiga de Lucy, pero no pensé que ella…_

_- ¿Y para que se lo dices? – se extraña Nick._

_- ¡Ay, no seas bobo! – Lucy sonríe de nuevo – si a James le gusta, podrá acercarse a ella, ¿Verdad, James?_

_- Bueno…_

_- ¡Vamos, James! No pierdes nada, y verás que es encantadora, ¿Qué dices? ¿Les arreglo una cita?_

_Bueno… si quiero averiguar si realmente Sheila y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, no perdía nada con probar._

_- Esta bien… arreglalo…_

_- ¡Excelente!_

_Lucy parece muy feliz de mi decisión. Desde el inicio le aclare a Emily todo, y ella fue tan comprensiva… decía que estaba segura de que mi enamoramiento por Sheila era solo admiración, y estaba tan decidida, que me pareció que tenía mucha razón._

-o-o-o-o-__

-o-o-o-o-__

Eli: Sheila terminó Hogwarts, y logró lo que había querido… que Slytherin ganara la copa de las casas. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, hasta que yo entre a Hogwarts. No les digo como se puso mi papá. Separarse de su "nenita" fue mas difícil de lo que él pensó que sería.

Mi primer año fue genial. Quede en Gryffindor, y comencé a probar las mieles de la popularidad, especialmente con chicos. Eso tampoco le había mucha gracia a papá.

Mamá estaba mas relajada. Sabía que por la personalidad de papá, y a pesar de mi popularidad, era demasiado tímida.

- ¡Loca, te llamaron 20 veces! – me anuncio Alan cuando llegue a casa - ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu secretario?

- Pues deberías serlo, alejarte de los libros no te hace daño – le digo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiénes son estos tipos de cualquier modo? – se queja Alan - ¿No me digas que todos son de Hogwarts?

- Algunos… otros son solo admiradores que he recolectado por ahí -

- ¬¬… presumida….

- ¡Es genial! – saco un sobre blanco pulcramente colocado al frente de la correspondencia - ¡Natalia se casa!

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

- Ya tiene 20 años, y su esposo 24…

- Futuro esposo – me corrige Alan.

- Es lo mismo… ¡Que genial! ¡Una boda! ¡Y nos invitan a todos!.... ¡Y yo puedo llevar a alguien!...

- ¡Uy, que emoción! – se burla Alan - ¿Comenzaran las audiciones para la cita de la gran Elizabeth a la boda de Natalia? Por si lo olvidas, nadie te mirara a ti, sino a la novia ¬¬

Alan tenía la idea de que era algo vanidosa. … bueno, lo confieso, lo soy…. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que él también fuera un ratón de biblioteca ¬¬… momento, eso no tiene nada que ver .'

- Para tu información – le contesto molesta – no voy a llevar a nadie…

- ¿Ah, no?

- No….

De seguro quien me interesa iría. Benny era primo de John, es obligatorio que asista. Ese chico me había llamado la atención desde que entramos a Hogwarts, pero nunca me he atrevido a charlar con él mas de 10 minutos. ¡Me pongo tan nerviosa!

En cuanto mis papas llegaron, corrí a informarles de la boda de Natalia.

- ¿No son muy jóvenes? – pregunta mamá a papá, confirmándome que ella y Alan son taaaan parecidos.

- Nahhh… John ya tiene un muy buen puesto en el ministerio…. ¿para que esperar?... cariño, ¿Ya viste la fecha de la boda?

Mamá lee con atención la invitación.

- ¡Ay, no!... es el mismo día que la fiesta del ministerio…

- ¡Ay, por una vez que faltes, papá! – me quejo.

- No, Eli, es para presentar al nuevo ministro de magia… no puedo faltar… y tampoco Harry, y mucho menos Draco…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad. Ni que fuera la gran cosa ¬¬

- Porque se hablaran de las escuelas mágicas y de los nuevos cambios en el ministerio, debemos ir…

- ¿Es absolutamente necesario que vayan los dos? ¡Quizás papá pueda ir a su fiesta, y mamá llevarnos a la boda!

- No… me temo que no será posible, Eli – mamá me ve con tristeza.

- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Sheila iba a ser su madrina! ¿Tampoco ella irá?

- Eso debes preguntárselo a Sheila – anexa papá.

Antes de que digan otra cosa, subo y hablo con Sheila. No sabía que mis papás también harían lo suyo por chimenea para hablar con tía Ginny, tía Angelina y tía Alix ¬¬.

Sheila si iría, por ser la madrina. Chris y James irían también, ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? ¬¬… ellos me cuidarían, y no habría gran problema. Tía Angelina y tío Fred tampoco podían ir a la boda porque habían programado acompañar a tía Katie y a tío George con Kenya.

Bueno… no me costaría mucho convencer a mis papas, ellos confían plenamente en Sheila, y estaría con James y con Chris…. ¡Era seguro que iría! Al menos eso pensaba.

Cuando les plantee la situación, lo menos que me esperaba era… que me dijeran que no.

- ¿¿Pero por qué no?? – me quejaba mientras recogíamos la vajilla.

- Ya no quiero discutir esto, Eli – papá acomodaba los cubiertos – eres muy pequeña para ir.

- ¡Tengo 12 años, dejen de tratarme como a una niña!

- ¡Eres una niña! – agrego papá.

- ¡Pero todos iran! ¡Y también Benny, y yo….! – me detengo, dándome cuenta de que he hablado demasiado --'

- ¿Quién es Benny? – papá me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Es… un compañero de clases, es todo….

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto que vaya a la boda de Natalia y John?

- ¡Porque es mi amigo, papá!

- Creí que habías dicho que era compañero de clase solamente.

- ¡Y mi amigo!

- La respuesta sigue siendo no…

- ¡Eres el peor padre del mundo!

Subo a mi habitación, dando un portazo, molesta. ¿¿Por qué no me dejaba ir?? ¡Irían todos, menos yo! ¬¬

- ¿Te das cuenta que todo este problema empezó porque tu eres irresistiblemente bella? – papá se acerco a mamá, besándola suavemente.

- Muy bien, amor, vamos a discutir esto racionalmente….

- ¿Qué hay que discutir? Tiene 12, y va a estar un tal Benny. La respuesta es no.

Mamá mira a papá con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pros y contras? – pregunta papá con cierta resignación.

Ambos toman asiento, y mamá toma la mano de papá para que se calme.

- Pro – comienza mamá – es la boda de Natalia y John.

- Contra, tiene 12 años.

- Pro, iran Sheila, James y Chris.

- Contra, ellos estarán ocupados, Sheila es la madrina, y ellos de seguro querrán divertirse mas que ir de niñeras.

- Pro, Eli no les dará problemas.

- Contra… ira un tal "Benny"

- Pro, Eli es responsable.

- Contra, ira un tal "Benny"

- Pro, debes confiar en ella.

- Contra…. Ira un tal Benny ¬¬

- Vamos Ron – mamá comienza a exasperarse – ya deja de tratarla como si tuviera 5 años. Es una fiesta importante, irán sus primos… y ella quiere ir… ¿Tienes algún buen argumento por el cual no dejarla?

Papá guarda silencio.

- Ira un tal Benny – repite como perico ¬¬ (bueno, lo siento, pero es verdad)

- Esta decidido, entonces… Puede ir -

- ¬¬… ¡Pero es muy pequeña! ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa? ¿Qué tal si ese tipo le hace algo a MI NIÑA?

- No creo que se atreva a hacerle algo A TU HIJA DE 12 AÑOS EN LA BODA DE ALGUIEN CUANDO TODOS LO PUEDEN VER…

- ¡Pues puede pasar!

- ¡RON! ¬¬Xxx

- ¡Tengo derecho a preocuparme! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Y ese es un malandrín que quien sabe que mañas tenga!

- ¡Si Eli no te hubiera dicho nada de Benny, no tendrías argumentos! ¬¬

- ¡Ah! ¡Y además fomentas que me oculte información de vital importancia!

- ¬¬… Ron…

- Esta bien… puede ir…

- ¡Excelente! ¡ELI!

Al escuchar el grito de mamá, bajo rápidamente.

- ¡Puedes ir a la fiesta!

- ¿¿¿De verdad??? ¡¡GRACIAS!!

- ¡Pero antes te voy a poner unas reglas para que puedas ir! – dice papá, interrumpiéndome.

- Podremos hablar de las reglas después, amor, ahora es tiempo de ir a la cama.

- ¡SI!... hasta mañana… ¡Gracias papi! – le doy un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

- Si, si… ¬¬… eso lo saco a ti – papá mira a mamá con enojo.

- Lo s

Los días pasaron sin que habláramos de las "reglas". Sheila, mamá y yo planeábamos todo para ese día, cuando papá se sentó al lado de mamá.

- ¿Ya pensaste que te vas a poner? – mamá me pregunta emocionada, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de papá.

- Pensaba en el vestido guinda…

- ¡HEY! ¡Debes llegar antes de las 12! – interrumpe papá para hacerse notar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntamos las 3 al mismo tiempo.

- Las reglas – papá chasquea la lengua – ¿O que? ¿Creían que se me había olvidado? Ya lo han pospuesto demasiado…

- ¿Reglas para que, tío Ron? – cuestiona Sheila.

- Para que Eli asista a la boda – agrega papá.

- ¿Hay reglas para eso? – Sheila ve a mamá con duda.

- Aparentemente – mamá frunce el entrecejo.

- Papá, ¿Qué no estabas con James arreglando la computadora?

- Vino Emily, y no quiero hacer mal tercio…

Emily es la novia de James desde hace un año., aunque si me preguntan a mi, creo que hace mejor pareja con Sheila '…. Y yo veo a James mas feliz con ella que con Emily. Es mas, en esos momentos James tenía la vista fija en nosotras, mas que en su novia.

- Como decía… Debes llegar antes de las 12… - papá trata de escucharse diplomático.

- ¡RON! ¬¬ - mamá lo mira desaprobatoriamente…

- Esta bien, esta bien… 120:30….

- ¡Papá! – me quejo ahora yo.

- Tío Ron – sonríe Sheila – si te tranquiliza, Eli estará a mi lado todo el tiempo, tía Ginny me ha encargado a James y tía Angelina a Chris…

- No podrás vigilarlos a todos ¬¬

- Claro que si .…. Ya lo he hecho, ¿O no?

- Pues… si… pero…

- Y además quedamos de dormir en casa que me dejaron mis abuelos… para no molestarlos… ¿Qué te parece?

- Mmmmm – papá gruñe.

- ¡Que excelente idea, Sheila! – felicita mamá – así Eli estará muy bien cuidada, ¿No lo crees, Ron?

- Mmmm – dice de nuevo papá – aun así no he terminado de poner reglas… usaras vestido largo de manga larga…

- ¿Sabes, Eli? Creo que te quedaría mejor el vestido azul… por tus ojos… - me sugiere Sheila.

- ¡Tienes razón! – me alegro. Había olvidado ese vestido.

- ¡No! El vestido azul esta muy corto - argumenta papá.

- ¡Y con un peinado recogido! – mamá parece feliz – te verás hermosa…

- ¡El vestido azul es muy corto! – sigue diciendo papá.

- Mamá, ¿Me prestarías tus aretes turquesa? – le pregunto, ignorando a papá.

- ¡Se verán muy bien con ese vestido!

- ¡HEY! ¿¿ALGUNA DE USTEDES ME ESTA HACIENDO CASO??

Mamá y yo subimos a su habitación para ver accesorios, mientras Sheila se queda con papá.

- Yo te estoy haciendo caso, tío Ron – sonríe Sheila.

- ¬.¬'….. gracias….

- Será una boda muy hermosa, aunque Natalia lamenta mucho que no puedan ir…

- Nos gustaría poder hacerlo, la apreciamos mucho….

Sheila nota la mirada extraña que papá le dirige.

- ¿Pasa algo, tío Ron?

- Sheila, ¿Sabes algo de un tal Benny, que ira a la fiesta también?

Sheila sonríe ampliamente.

- Claro, es primo de John… Benny Graham…

- ¡Aja!... es primo de John….

- Si…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- 12…

- ¿En que casa esta?

- Gryffindor…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Ya habías preguntado eso, tío…

- Ah, si… ¿Tiene alguna novia, esposa o pareja?

- Ahm… no que yo sepa, John y Natalia no me han mencionado nada de eso…

- ¡Entonces puede tener novia! ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso lo que estas insinuando?

- Tío Ron… estoy 99% segura de que no tiene novia…

- Hay 1% de probabilidad de que la tenga ¬¬

- ¿Puedo preguntar de donde viene la paranoia, tío?

- ¬¬…. Veo por los intereses de mi hija…

- Te prometo que estará bien cuidada, además Benny es un chico grandioso, tiene un buen promedio, tiene dos hermanos mas pequeños, y él los cuida, y John siempre habla maravillas de él…

- Mmmm….

- Además, tío, ¿No crees que te estas adelantando a los hechos? Que Eli lo aprecie como amigo no indica otra cosa '

- Mmmm…

Agradecí a Sheila lo que hizo. Ahora papá había dejado su paranoia… al menos temporalmente '…. Pero igual seguía dando indicaciones sobre como debía ir arreglada, como debía comportarme y lo que debía decir. Mamá y yo solo le dábamos por su lado.

- Tío Ron, debo irme… ¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme sobre Benny?

- No… creo que ya es todo…

Sheila se levanta para irse por la chimenea, aunque primero sube y se despide de nosotras.

- ¡Nos veremos después, Jamie! ¡Adiós, Emily! – les dice Sheila antes de irse.

- Si… adiós – James no le quita la mirada a Sheila hasta que se va (¡Les digo! ¡Ese es amor del bueno!)

Emily parece muy molesta por esta situación, pero salen al jardín, y ya no me entere de lo que paso --'

Alan y Sammy no asistirían tampoco, preferían hacer maratón de películas con mi abuelo… son divertidos

Llego el día de la boda de Natalia, y para evitar que papá estuviera de supervisor en mi arreglo, me fui con Sheila para arreglarnos juntas.

- ¡Definitivamente fue una buena elección! – Sheila me sonríe – te queda de maravilla ese vestido.

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¡Ay, claro! Si piensas hacer alguna "Movida" con Benny, hoy será perfecto…

Me sonrojo en sobremanera, ¿Cómo sabía ella que me gustaba Benny? (en ese momento no sabía que mi papá ya me había echado de cabeza ¬¬')

- ¿¿Por qué dices eso??

- No tienes que fingir, Eli, al menos no conmigo…. Sé perfectamente que te gusta Benny…

- ¿¿Cómo lo supiste??

- Poder deductivo, querida prima – me sonríe picadamente Sheila – siempre me preguntas por él, y a Natalia, además lo has mencionado tantas veces desde que entraste a Hogwarts… y por último, pero no por eso menos importante… tío Ron, en su preocupación porque no cayeras en malas manos, me interrogo sobre el chico y su historia personal

- ¡Papá! – me molesto, aunque sé que lo hace por preocupación - ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Tranquila… solo lo tranquilice

- Mi papá nunca cambiara, ¿Verdad?

- No lo culpes, solo le interesa tu bienestar.

- Pero en una manera obsesiva ¬¬

- Pero sigue contando … ven, es hora de irnos, James y Chris deben estar impacientes…

- Si…

Bajamos, y los dos ya nos están esperando. ¡Se ven tan chistosos en traje formal!... trato de contener la risa.

- Wuau… pero si valió la pena la espera – dice Chris, ofreciéndome su antebrazo - ¿Lista para irnos?

- ¡Claro! ¿Ira Abigail?

Chris se sonroja de inmediato. Me encanta provocarlo con eso.

- No…. No sé, ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? Solo sé que ira BENNY…

- ¬¬… – lo merezco

- Ya es tarde, ¿Alcanzaremos a llegar? – Sheila parece nerviosa.

- Claro, tenemos el tiempo exacto – sonríe James – Sheila, te ves muy linda.

- ¡Ah, gracias, Jamie! '…. Aunque no sé si el vestido que Natalia diseño sea muy apropiado, pero bueno…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Chris, curioso.

- ¡Ja! Vamos, Natalia quiere que agarres marido también – bromeo a Sheila.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Chris frunce el entrecejo – se ve como un vestido normal….

- ¡Es que no han visto esto!

Tomo a Sheila de los hombros, y la volteo para que le vean su espalda descubierta. Natalia si que se lució con el diseño de ese vestido, si mi papá me viera en un vestido así, de seguro le daba un ataque cardiaco.

- ¡Wuau! – dice Chris.

- ¬¬… ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir, Chris? Que vocabulario tan complejo tienes ¬¬

- Mira, no critiques ¬¬

- ¡Ya dejen eso! – se sonroja Sheila – es solo un vestido ¬.¬'

- Si, y por eso James esta mas rojo que un tomate – agrega Chris con una sonrisa.

Todos volteamos a ver a James, el cual esta tan rojo, que nos da mucha risa.

- Ni diga… James, ¿Emily nos esperara en la iglesia, o se irá con nosotros?

- Ah… Emily y yo terminamos…

Nos vemos con sorpresa.

- ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Pero por qué?? – pregunto con sorpresa.

- ¿¿Qué paso?? – Sheila se ve preocupada.

- Simplemente no funciono…

- Ay, James, lo siento tanto – Sheila se lamenta.

- Si… nos lo hubieras dicho…

- ¿Para que? Además no estoy tan mal, era algo que tenía que pasar…

Todos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

- Bueno… mejor nos vamos – lo rompe al fin Sheila – o llegaremos tarde.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Natalia se ve muy linda con su vestido blanco… yo soñaba con usar uno así …. De hecho quería usar el de mamá, es mi herencia, y la iba a aprovechar.

La fiesta no estaba tan concurrida, ya que solo habían invitado a amigos cercanos y a la familia. Para la pena de Chris, no estaba Abigail.

- No pudo venir – Chris se pone triste.

- Lo siento…. – no sé como consolar a Chris, especialmente porque Benny estaba en la mesa junto a nosotros.

- Sheila se ve muy atareada – señala James.

Sheila estaba de mesa en mesa, saludando a todos, por petición de Natalia. Le tenían tanto aprecio, que era difícil que la dejaran ir.

- ¡Esto va a ser muy emocionante! ¡Tenemos edad legal para beber! – festeja Axel.

- ¬¬… que simple eres – Emir desaprueba la actitud de Axel.

La fiesta esta en plenitud, y después de ver a los ahora esposos abrir el baile, la pista se va llenando poco a poco de invitados.

- No vino Abby – seguía quejándose Chris.

- Supéralo ¬¬

Natalia se acerca con Sheila, sonriendo.

- ¿¿Pueden creerlo?? - Natalia esta radiante de felicidad – soy la señora de Graham…

- Conserva tu apellido, Natalia – Sheila niega con la cabeza – es mas bonito "Averick"

- Oye, ¿Y tu familia, Natalia? – Axel parece dudoso, mientras Sheila trata de hacer señas de que no toque ese tema, pero es tarde.

- Ah… bueno, ellos no pudieron venir, estaban muy ocupados – de repente Natalia se entristece, y no sabemos que hacer – pero no importa, están ustedes, que son mi familia también, y es lo que importa…

- Natalia, de verdad que te ves hermosa, John es muy afortunado – halaga Lionel, mas que nada para cambiar el tema.

- ¡Si! Pareces una princesa – felicita Lucy.

- Ay, gracias '….

- ¿Y a que horas podemos bailar con la novia? – pregunta Emir.

- Ahora aprovéchenme, que estoy disponible – sonríe Natalia – a la que no podrán solicitar en un buen tiempo es a Sheila… todos los primos de John la han apartado para bailar con ella… se ha convertido en una sensación…

- ¬¬…. No por mi gusto, tu les dijiste que estaría encantada.

- No hay que ser groseros ….

Frunzo levemente (al menos eso pensé) el entrecejo. ¿Todos los primos de John? ¿TODOS? ¿Eso incluye a Benny?

- No te preocupes, Eli – me dice Natalia, guiñándome un ojo – Benny solo tiene ojos para ti…

Me sonrojo en sobremanera. ¿Qué todos lo sabían? ¬¬

- Que conste que yo no dije nada – se defiende Sheila.

Vemos que un chico alto, de cabello oscuro se acerca a Sheila y a Natalia.

- Natty, te solicitan en la pista – dice alegremente – todos mueren por bailar contigo.

- Lo siento, ya me apartaron en esta mesa primero – contesta Natalia igual de alegre - ¡Pero Sheila esta disponible!

Sheila ve con ojos asesinos a Natalia (tiene alma de celestina la muchacha ')

- ¿De verdad? Si justo eso venía a preguntar, ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

El chico extiende su mano, ofreciéndola caballerosamente. Que suerte tiene Sheila, ese muchacho esta guapísimo

- Ah….

- ¡Anda, no seas tímida! – trata de animarla Natalia.

- B-bueno…

Eso basto para que el chico la tomara de la mano y la jalara a la pista.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Natalia? – Lionel la ve dudoso.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que Sheila empiece a salir….

- Si, eso y tu complejo de cupido – dice Emir en tono burlesco.

- ¬¬… ¿Van a bailar conmigo o no? – se desespera Natalia.

Axel le toma la palabra, y ambos se dirigen a la pista. James se ve un poco deprimido, debe ser por lo de Emily (aunque yo ya sabía que eso iba a pasar… pero no le digan que yo lo pensé )

Me resigno a ver a todos en la pista, divirtiéndose. Bueno, al menos bailare con Chris o con James.

- Hola, Eli…

Siento un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y un extraño nerviosismo recorre todo mi ser. Es Benny.

- H-hola – contesto lo mas natural posible.

- ¡Bien disimulado, Eli! – me dice Chris.

- ¬¬Xxx…

- Oye, ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¡Claro! – uy, espero que eso no se haya visto muy desesperado.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – bueno, él se ve igual de feliz que yo

En ese momento siento que el tiempo se detiene. Mientras bailamos estamos charlando de otras cosas triviales, el Quidditch, las vacaciones, la tarea, sobre nuestros hermanos… estoy en un momento de ensueño.

Es mas, ni siento que el tiempo corre, bailamos hasta quedar exhaustos, y decidimos descansar un poco, y seguir con la charla.

- Fue buena defensa la que hiciste en el último partido – le digo para continuar la charla.

- Si, aunque me costo trabajo… ¿Qué tal van tus vacaciones?

- A excepción de esta fiesta, creo que me la pasare enclaustrada todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Mis primos ya son grandes para que puedan divertirse conmigo – en realidad no es cierto, pero quiero ver si saco alguna otra invitación .… Alan tiene razón, soy inteligente para lo que me conviene --'

- Si necesitas compañía, puedes llamarme, estaré encantado de ir contigo a algún lugar – me dice como en confidencia.

- Gracias….

Nos vemos a los ojos, y siento un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Espero que no sea notorio 

- ¡Hermano!

Un pequeño niño llega feliz.

- Mira, él es mi hermano mas pequeño, Tommy –me presenta Benny.

- Hola – lo saludo, es un niño encantador, como de 5 o 6 años. Se parece a su hermano '

- ¡Hola! – me saluda feliz – Benny, ¿¿Ella es la que te gusta??

Benny y yo nos miramos, sonrojándonos.

- Shhh – trata de hacerlo callar Benny – luego hablamos de eso.

¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ¡¡¡No dijo que no!!! Eso es algo, ¿No?

- Estoy cansado – se queja el pequeño.

- Si, ya es muy tarde…. Lo lamento, Eli, la platica tendrá que quedar para después

- No hay problema – le sonrío – primero los pequeños.

- Nos veremos después…. Me encanto platicar contigo.

- A mi también…

Nos despedimos apropiadamente, y lo veo alejarse con su hermanito. Buh…. Fue tan poco tiempo, al menos para mi. Pero fue genial… lo podría vivir una y otra vez, y jamás tener suficiente.

Cuando llego a mi mesa, la escena es muy variada. Lionel, y Emir platican animadamente, mientras Chris y Lucy bailan cerca de la mesa…. James esta con un gesto serio… pero con la nariz muuuuy roja, y Axel interrumpe de vez en cuando la charla de Lionel y Emir. De seguro se aburre un poco. Sheila aun sigue en la pista.

- ¿De que me perdí? – me siento al lado de Axel.

- Nada bueno – me dice disimulando un bostezo – no puedo creer que ya sea la una…

- ¿¿Ya es la una?? - ¡El tiempo se me fue volando!

- Supongo que cuando estas con "aquel" el tiempo vuela – se burla Axel.

- ¬¬…. Oye… ¿Qué le pasa a James?

- No sé… esta así desde hace rato… fíjate que después de la cuarta "Liaxem", como que se puso medio festivo, pero ahora ya esta muy callado.

- ¿Liaxem? – pregunto extrañada.

- ¿¿Le dieron eso a James?? – Sheila se sentó al lado de James, luciendo preocupada.

- Dijo que ya la había probado antes… ¿O que no?

- ¡Ay, claro que no!

- ¿Qué es eso? – tengo curiosidad -

- Una bebida que "inventaron" estos genios – se queja Sheila – cerveza de mantequilla combinada con otras bebidas. ¡Tiene 16 años, por Dios! – Sheila parece escandalizada.

- ¡Oye! ¡Él dijo que podía soportarlo! – se defiende Axel.

- ¬¬…. James… ¿James?

James parece al fin regresar a la realidad, y ve a Sheila con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡SHEILA! – ese grito nos asusto a todos - ¿Sabías que Eli estaba bailando con Berry…? ¡SHHHH! ¡Es secreto!

- Por Dios…

- Es Benny ¬¬ - me molesto. Bueno, esta ebrio, por lo que se ve.

- James… ¿Cuántas bebidas te tomaste?

- Perdi la cuenta después de…. 6… ¡Pero estaban deli…shosas…!

- Será mejor irnos – Sheila se pone de pie – además pronto se retiraran los invitados, quería quedarme a ver si necesitaban algo, pero no creo que sea necesario. Me despediré de la familia de John… esperen aquí ¡Y CUIDEN A JAMES!

Todos asienten, divertidos. Nunca había visto al primo James ebrio, fue la primera y la última vez, lamentablemente. Hasta ahora -. Natalia y John ya se habían ido horas atrás, por su "Luna de Miel"… ¡Que romántico es todo eso!

- Bien, vamonos – Sheila comienza a recoger sus cosas – no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto.

- James ya esta grande, Sheila – Lionel sonríe – además le gusto… quizás deberíamos patentarla.

- ¬.¬'….

- Estará bien, en realidad solo se tomo 5 – trata de consolar Axel.

- No sabes lo que eso me tranquiliza – Sheila lo mira con furia - ¿Cómo trajeron sus bebidas a este lugar?

- Le dijimos a Natalia que queríamos de nuestra bebida especial en su día especial… y además la amenazamos.

Sheila sigue discutiendo, mientras Chris y Lionel nos ayudan a entrar a la casa con todo y James. De verdad que es MUUUY divertido, aunque sé que a Sheila no le hizo nada de gracia, ya que era la responsable de nuestra seguridad. Pero bueno, su primera borrachera (y la última) ¿Quién no la ha tenido? (bueno, yo aun no… pero no sé si la tendré en un futuro ')

Lionel y Lucy se despiden, y ella nos pide que si James hace alguna locura, le tomemos fotos para la posteridad. Puede contar con eso.

Todos nos desplomamos en los sillones, cansados.

- ¡Que fiesta! – digo radiante de felicidad, como Natalia lo estaba (sé que no se compara, pero la verdad fue genial para mi)

- ¡Los quiero a todos! – James abrazo a Chris, que era a quien tenía al lado.

- Si, lo dijiste en la fiesta, y en el camino a casa – se queja a Chris.

- ¡No temas expresar lo que sientes, Chris! – James habla tan rápido, que nos cuesta entenderle - ¡Te puedes arrepentir!

- Si… - Chris le da por su lado.

- Mejor subamos a James, debe descansar, mañana tendrá un dolor de cabeza que apenas si podrá con él – Sheila se levanta para ayudar a James.

- ¡Sheila! ¿Sabes? ¡A ti te quiero mas!

- Gracias, James.

- ¡No te enojes, Chris, a ti también te quiero!

- Me siento honrado – sonríe Chris, ayudando a Sheila a levantar a James.

- ¿Puedes caminar, James?

- ¡Claro!...

James se desploma en el sillón.

- … ¡Que no!

- Tendremos que subirlo… - Chris toma el brazo derecho de James para que se apoye en el.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy ebrio! – James ríe fuertemente - ¡Pero no le digan a Sheila!

- No, no le diremos – Chris comienza a caminar lentamente, tratando de contener la risa.

- ¡Eli, ELIIIII!

- Aquí estoy, James – voy detrás de Chris, James, y Sheila.

- ¡Dile a Benny que te gusta! ¡Antes de que sea tarde!

- Se lo dir

Todos le dábamos por su lado a James para que no se pusiera necio, aunque hubiera sido aun mas gracioso.

- ¡CHRIS! ¡Le gustas a Abby! ¡Me lo dijo un pajarito! ¡Bueno, fue Lucy!

Chris se sonroja levemente, pero no dice nada.

- ¡Todos tienen a su pareja ideal, menos yo!

- Ya, ya, James – trata de calmarlo Sheila – cuando tu y Emily hablen las cosas, de seguro podrán volver.

- ¡No Emily! – James se desploma en la cama - ¡Tu!

Chris y yo miramos a Sheila, la cual solo niega con la cabeza.

- Esta borracho, no sabe lo que dice.

- ¡SI SÉ! – grita James molesto - ¡YO TE AMO Y TU NUNCA ME HACES CASO! ¡Y ELI TIENE A REMY!

- Benny – le corrijo, aunque sé que no tiene relevancia '

- ¡Y CHRIS TIENE A ABBY, Y LUCY TIENE A NICK, Y LIONEL TIENE A EM….!

- ¡No lo digas! – lo interrumpe Chris.

Mmmm… de seguro es algún secreto sobre la novia de Lionel que yo no sé.

- ¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO??? ¡TIENE A EMIR! ¡Y TÍO DRACO A LA TÍA ALIX! ¡Y TÍO RON A TÍA HERMIONE! ¡Y PAPÁ A MAMÁ!

James sigue con su soliloquio, mientras yo me quedo en shock. ¿¿LIONEL Y EMIR?? ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Cuándo??.... ¿¿Y todos sabían menos yo?? ¬¬

- Debes guardar el secreto – me dice Sheila en tono bajo.

- Descuida… - poco a poco fui comprendiendo como debe ser difícil tener un secreto así.

Pero ellos se ven felices… al menos en lo que he notado. Y por fin todas las piezas encajan. Por eso siempre están juntos, y siempre parece que se dirigen miradas. ¡Que tierno!

- ¡¡Y YO NO TENGO A QUIEN QUIERO!! – sigue gritando James.

- Calmate, James – le pide Sheila – duerme….

- ¡¡No quiero!! ¡Cuéntame un cuento !

Todos nos miramos con sorpresa.

- Si prometes estarte calladito – Sheila recurre a toda su paciencia.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero acuéstate a mi lado! ¡Como cuando era pequeño!

Sheila suspira.

- De acuerdo…

Sheila se acomoda al lado de James, el cual pone su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- Sheila, ¿Tu me quieres?

- Claro, James.

- ¿Y me amas? ¿Nos casaremos?

Sheila me ve, como pidiendo ayuda.

- James, ¿Puedo acostarme yo también? – interrumpo la charla.

- ¡Claro, Eli! ¡Así nos cuidaba Sheila cuando éramos pequeños! ¿¿Te acuerdas??

- Por supuesto – sonrío, sentándome al otro lado de la cama.

Chris se acomoda en un sofá que esta en la habitación, y guardamos silencio. Parece que Chris y James se han quedado profundamente dormidos.

- Sheila, ¿Estas dormida? – pregunto en voz baja.

- No….

- La fiesta fue divertida, ¿Verdad?

- Mucho… ¿Qué tal te fue con Benny?

No puedo evitar el sonrojarme.

- Platicamos mucho… y dijo que lo llamara si lo necesitaba para salir, ¿Crees que deba llamarlo?

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué no?

- ¿No es desesperado?

Sheila me sonríe, y lo alcanzo a ver.

- Eli, de seguro el chico es tímido, y por eso te pidió que le llamaras cuando lo necesites. Fue una forma indirecta de decirte que siempre estará ahí para ti…

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Podría apostarlo… y se ve muy simpático, John habla maravillas de él.

- Lo sé… es grandioso. Hoy sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera… como si nada mas existiéramos nosotros dos…

- Maravilloso… me temo que estas enamorada, Eli.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu primer amor… ¿Cómo se siente? – Sheila me mira con comprensión.

- Pues… con nervios cuando él esta, ganas de vomitar cuando lo veo a lo lejos, y con muchas mariposas en el estomago revoloteándome cuando me toca o me ve a los ojos… ¡Y es genial!

- ¿Verdad que si? Es único… y Benny se ve tan interesado como tu.

- Ojala y si… Sheila, me gusta mucho platicar contigo de esto…. También con mamá, pero siento que contigo hay mas confianza por la edad.

- Es natural… y además podemos darnos tips de vez en cuando

James se mueve lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jamie? – Sheila lo ve preocupada.

James se incorpora lentamente, y parece que quiere decirle algo a Sheila, la cual trata de agacharse para escuchar.

Nunca pensé que pasaría eso, de verdad. Nunca creí que James se atreviera. Vi con ojos desorbitados como James acercaba sus labios a los de Sheila, juntándolos suavemente. Sheila tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, y yo no sabía que hacer. James los despego lentamente, y de nuevo se acomodo como estaba.

- Te amo… - le dijo en voz baja, antes de caer de nuevo rendido.

Sheila parecía estar en pleno ataque catatonico. No se movía, y cuando al fin lo hizo, solo fue para balbucear.

- ¿¿Hizo lo que sentí que hizo?? – pregunto al fin, asustada.

- Sip – contesto feliz – te beso.

Sheila parecía esperarse esa respuesta.

- Lo que hace uno cuando esta borracho – lo excusa Sheila.

- Si…

Ambas nos miramos, y noto el tono rojo en las mejillas de Sheila. Y mi admiración por James nació de ese momento. Para mi, alguien que te besa con tanto sentimiento merece respeto y admiración. ¡Y yo sé que James siempre ha amado a Sheila! ¡Aunque ella lo niegue! ¡E incluso aunque él lo quería negar, se ha dado cuenta de que no! Sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida, y al parecer poco después, Sheila también.

Al otro día, todos nos levantamos, y seguimos la rutina normal: Bañarnos y bajar a desayunar. James no tenía dolor de cabeza, y decía no recordar nada de la noche anterior, pero yo note como rehuía la mirada de Sheila (si se preguntan como es que tenemos ropa en casa de los abuelos de Sheila, es que siempre nos quedábamos una o dos noches, y ya teníamos nuestra gaveta en alguna habitación ').

En la cocina, Sheila preparaba hot cakes (receta de la tía Alix ), mientras Chris actualizaba a James sobre lo que hizo durante su borrachera.

- ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? – a Chris se le hacía imposible.

- No…. ¿Hice cosas estúpidas?

- Mmmmm… unas cuantas… que te expliquen la lapa y Sheila – en el momento en que Chris menciono a Sheila, James se ruborizo – yo tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunta Sheila.

- Mis papas quieren que abra la tienda… y ya es tarde…

Chris toma un pan de la repisa, nos da un beso de despedida, y se marcha por red flu (instalada desde hacía tiempo a la chimenea de la casa).

De momento me siento incomoda ante Sheila y James…. Sheila enfrascada en los hot cakes, y James dirigiéndole miraditas de vez en cuando. Para mi que si se acuerda de lo que paso, y solo se hace ¬¬

- ¡Olvide apagar el calentador! – recuerda Sheila – bien, enseguida regreso…

Sheila quita la sartén de la estufa, apagándola, y sale de la cocina.

Muajajaaaa - - es risa maléfica, en caso de que no lo noten (Alan dice que tengo mucha imaginación, ¿Ustedes que creen?)… por fin sola con James.

- Eli…

- James…

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, y nos vemos con sorpresa.

- Tu primero – me indica James.

- No, mejor tu – le cedo la palabra.

James da un gran respiro…. Y se sonroja.

- No sé… es tonto, ya sé, pero… ¿Hice algo…? ¿Con Sheila…? ¿Cómo decirle algo en especial…?

¡JA! ¡Sabía que si se acordaba!

- Pues no… - digo distraídamente - ¡Ah, si! ¡La besaste y le dijiste que la amabas!

James casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja, viéndome con cara de "¿Por qué me dices eso así?"

- ¿¿Hice que??

- Lo que escuchaste, primito…

James se sonroja de nuevo.

- Dios… ¿Cómo reacciono Sheila?

- Mmm… dijo que eran cosas de borracho. No le dio gran importancia.

James parece decepcionado ante esto.

- Ah….

- James… - me detengo, preguntándome si debo meterme… ¡Diablos! ¡Son mis primos! (bueno, Sheila no, pero como si lo fuera) ¡Debo meterme! - ¿Dijiste todo eso por que estabas borracho y ardido por Emily?

James me mira con extrañeza.

- No… lo hice porque lo sentía… porque lo siento… yo la amo, en verdad, Eli…

Antes de que podamos seguir con la charla, Sheila entra a la cocina.

- Otro poco y se nos incendia la casa – sonríe – muy bien, paciencia, dentro de poco estará el desayuno…

Sheila sigue ensimismada en su labor. Bueno, ya sabía lo que sentía James, me falta una victima.

- James, ¿Me puedes traer mi listón rosa?

- ¿El que traes puesto?

Apenas si me había percatado que me puse ese listón ¬¬

- Quiero decir el morado.

- Pero si ya traes el rosa.

- ¡Pero quiero ponerme el morado! – me quejo.

- ¿Me vas a hacer subir, solo para cambiar tu listón?

- Si

- ¬¬….

A regañadientas, James sube pesadamente las escaleras. Cuando veo que ya se alejo lo suficiente, comienza mi interrogatorio a Sheila.

- Sheila… ¿Recuerdas el beso de ayer? – si, ya sé ¬¬… no tengo tacto.

Sheila se sonroja, asintiendo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sincera?

- Seguro…

- ¿Sentiste algo?

Sheila me ve con sorpresa.

- ¿Algo?

- Si… ya sabes… ¿Sentiste algo… como amor?

Sheila sigue sonrojada, pero solo suspira.

- Eli, no te puedo decir que no sentí nada, porque no es así… James es mi amigo, es natural que hubiera sentimientos raros ante algo que no había hecho antes…

- No me contestaste ¬¬

- Si, sentí algo… pero no amor…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque he estado enamorada, y no se parece en nada a lo que sentí ayer con James – Sheila parece estar muy segura.

Por un momento quiero dejar el tema, pero soy tan metiche, que no puedo evitarlo ¬¬

- Sheila… ¿Puedo darte un tip? Ayer dijiste que podíamos intercambiar.

- Claro…

- Creo que estas un poco reacia a la situación de James porque crees que no puede ser posible… pero quizás si te das la oportunidad, algo bueno salga, ¿No crees? Tu dices que no sentiste amor, pero no asegures… porque a lo mejor prefieres no admitirlo… pero si al menos James movió algo en ti, merece una oportunidad, ¿No?

¡Wuau! Soy la defensora de los enamorados (y Chris ya me pego esa palabrita ¬¬)

- Bueno… - Sheila se ve aparentemente nerviosa – pensaré en lo que me dijiste….

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no bajará James? ¿Qué esta buscando?

- Ah… un listón que no existe – le sonrío.

- Creo que por eso se tarda – Sheila sonríe también.

Seguimos platicando de la boda, y comenzamos a planear como sería la de cada una. Y estaba segura de que también asistiría a la boda de James y Sheila. Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. La mía va a ser especial… con mi guapo esposo, y con flores de azucena por todos lados… mi vestido blanco (herencia de mamá), pero sobretodo, profundamente enamorada.

-o-o-o-o-

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester…. Dando Oportunidades…. 26 de Julio…… _**

**__**

**_Notas de la autora:  
_**

**_El poema es "Celaje" de Amado Nervo_**

**__**

**_Solo Un capítulo mas y el final -_**


	40. Recuerdos: Me das Amor

**Capítulo 40: "Recuerdos: Me das amor"**

-o-o-o-o-__

**Chris: El anecdotario de nuestra vida jamás terminaría. Hemos pasado muchísimas cosas, demasiadas… y recuerdo a mis padres con amor, pero ahora mis "nuevos" papas rigen mi mundo…**

_Eli: Y Abby, claro esta _

**Chris: ¬¬'… ¿Tienes que sacar eso?**

_Eli: ¿De que otra forma me divertiría?_

_James: ¿Entonces esta será la historia que cierre con broche de oro?_

_Sheila: Se supone, pero como todos estamos involucrados, realmente no sé quien la narrara…_

**Chris: ¡Yo quiero narrarla! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Yo solo he narrado una historia ¬¬… me toca por derecho.**

_Eli: ¡Hey! Yo digo lo mismo, la que ha hablado mas es Sheila…_

_Sheila: ¬¬… yo organice esto, no se quejen._

_James: A mi me da igual quien la narre, mientras se mantenga fiel la versión de lo que EN VERDAD PASO, y no le agreguen detalles ¬¬_

_Eli: ¡Yo no agregue detalles! ¿Es mi culpa que hagas tonterías cuando estas ebrio?_

_James: ¬¬'_

_Sheila: A ver, ya… creo que será mejor que Chris lo narre, después de todo él empezó todo en esa ocasión…_

**Chris: ¡SIII! ¡Y en tu cara, Lapa! ¡Yo narrare la historia, muajajaaa!**

_Eli: ¬¬…. ¿Podrías ser mas inmaduro?_

**Chris: ¿Es un reto?**

_Eli: Olvídalo ¬¬_

_Alan: ¿Y por que no nosotros? ¡A Sammy no le ha tocado narrar historia!_

_Sheila: ¡No quiso! _

_Sammy: Nunca sé que decir ¬¬…. Además me ha gustado como lo han narrado hasta ahora con mis jocosas participaciones -_

**Chris: ¡Esta decidido! ¡Yo narrare la historia! **

_Todos: --'_

_James: ¡Pero cuando no estemos de acuerdo con lo que digas, nos meteremos!_

**Chris: ¬¬… no voy a cambiar detalles para hacerlos lucir bien… **

_Eli: ¡Solo apégate a lo que paso!_

**Chris: Si, si…. Aquí voy…**

**Todo era conmoción ese verano. Después de mucho… intentar… Abby al fin había accedido a salir conmigo, así que planee todo con suma cautela. **

**Verano… entonces iba a hacer calor (¿No les encanta mi lógica deductiva?)… pero aun así el nerviosismo me invadía. Quería quedar bien, pero usualmente cuando me propongo ser galante, soy un verdadero idiota…**

_Eli: Eso nadie te lo discute _

**Disculpa, YO ESTOY NARRANDO LA HISTORIA ¬¬. Me decidí con una excelente idea, así que llame a reunión de emergencia a todos los primos.**

- **¿Tenían que venir ellos? – le digo a Sheila mientras Sammy y Alan se sientan en mi cama.**

- **¡Hey! – se queja Sammy – al menos nosotros no nos caemos de la escoba cada vez que vemos a Abby…**

**¬¬… oficial: Soy la burla de la familia.**

- **Estaba de niñera – se justifica Sheila – y dijiste que era una emergencia, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlos solos?**

- **Por nosotros no había problema – sonríe Alan – somos muy bien portados.**

- **Aja ¬¬… supongo que ese desastre en la sala fue hecho por alguien invisible.**

- **Puede ser – Sammy niega con la cabeza – solo nos divertíamos.**

- **¿Podríamos enfocarnos? – interrumpe Eli – yo estaba de compras… ¡Y si alguien compró ese vestido rosa que quería vas a pagarlo, Christian!**

- **¿Es para tu cita de este sábado? – cuestiona Alan.**

- **¿Y tu como sabes? – Eli frunce el entrecejo.**

- **Lo leí en tu diario… por cierto, usa algún hechizo mas complicado para cerrarlo.**

- **¡Pequeña sabandija! – Eli se aproxima a Alan con furia - ¿¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte??**

- **Tengo que divertirme en algo… y aunque tu vida no es tan emocionante, algo es algo. **

- **¡Voy a…!**

- **Antes de que mates a tu hermano – interrumpe ahora James - ¿Podemos saber el motivo de esta reunión de "emergencia"?**

- **Ah, si – tomo de nuevo la palabra – justamente Alan dio en el clavo… es sobre este sábado.**

- **¡Ah, no! – Eli se alarma - ¡No voy a cancelar mi cita con Benny! ¡Ni lo sueñes!**

- **Si, me agrada para cuñado – aprueba Alan – siempre me da dulces -**

- **No se trata de eso – trato de detener la nueva discusión entre Alan y Eli – al contrario… pensaba mas en…**

**Los veo a todos en silencio. James ya sabe mi propuesta (me obligo a decírselo por teléfono, o si no, no venía ¬¬… ¿A poco no es buen actor? Todos se creyeron que no sabía nada), y él anexo otra cosa al plan. Habrá que ver como lo toman las involucradas.**

- **¿Pensabas mas en que? – me pregunta Sheila.**

- **En que… vayan todos conmigo -**

- **¿Ir? – Eli me ve con duda - ¿Ir a donde? **

- **Ah… bueno, tengo una cita con Abby el sábado…**

**Todos comienzan a sonreír bobamente (¬¬), y me ven con picardía.**

- **¡Así que era eso! – Alan sonríe.**

- **¡Felicidades! – me dice Sammy.**

- **¡Por fin te animaste! – sigue Alan con su entusiasmo.**

- **No entiendo – Sheila frunce el entrecejo – si tienes una cita con Abby, ¿Por qué quieres que todos vayamos?**

- **Bueno… - me sonrojo. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado, además quizás así les dé pena y me ayuden – saben que me pongo muy nervioso. Nunca sé que decir o que hacer. Así que si me acompañan, me salvaran de hacer alguna estupidez, y además me darán mucha confianza para sentirme tranquilo…**

**Se ven entre ellos, como dudando de mi propuesta.**

- **Eli, tu puedes pedirle a Benny que venga con nosotros… **

**Eli no parece muy convencida.**

- **¡Vamos! ¡Yo te he ayudado mucho! ¡Incluso te deje entrar a los vestidores para que platicaras con él! ¡Me lo debes! **

**Es algo que no me puede rebatir. Asiente lentamente.**

- **Esta bien, le diré… quizás hasta sea divertido.**

- **¡Claro que lo será!**

- **Pero si ya van Eli y Benny, no entiendo para que nos quieres a nosotros – Sheila frunce el entrecejo.**

- **Me siento mas en confianza si están todos ustedes, los que ya me han visto en mis peores momentos… Sheila, tu eres siempre la que sabe cuando cambiar de tema, o cuando es el momento adecuado de hacer algo… ¡Debes ir! Y si vas con James, así no te sentirás incomoda de ser "el mal tercio".**

**A Sheila parece no agradarle mucho la idea. El punto de que todos vayan en parejas, y ella vaya con James como que no es de su agrado.**

- **Vamos, Sheila – trata de convencerla James – lo hacemos por Chris… y somos amigos, no hay nada de malo en acompañarlos en sus citas y ayudarlos, ¿No crees?**

- **¡Momento! – objeta Eli - ¿Quién dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda?**

- **Te he visto con Benny – sonríe James – y créeme, necesitan ayuda. Que ambos sean tan tímidos no es algo que los beneficie.**

**Eli sigue refunfuñando, mientras James y yo miramos a Sheila con ojos suplicantes. James dirige una mirada rápida a Sammy, para dar el toque final al convencimiento.**

- **Nena – le dice Sammy en voz baja – Chris necesita que lo ayuden, esta desesperado. Si no van, quizás lo arruine todo, como siempre…**

**¬¬… bueno, no fue la mejor defensa que me pude conseguir, pero creo que funcionara.**

- **Esta bien – accede al fin Sheila – iré yo también… ¿Qué tienes planeado para ese día?**

- **¡Gracias! – los abrazo a todos – bueno…. Tengo muy buenas ideas… es verano… así que hace calor….**

- **Brillante deducción, genio – se burla Eli.**

- **¬¬… como decía… he planeado actividades todo el día… en la mañana podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo, después a nadar… comer, ir al cine, y una cena romántica, ¿Qué les parece?**

**Todos se miran dudosos.**

- **¿Por qué primero a patinar en hielo? – Eli chasquea la lengua.**

- **Ya sé, estas siguiendo el itinerario del club, ¿Verdad? – se queja Sheila.**

- **Solo hasta la comida – sonrío.**

**Hacía mas de un año que los tíos y mis papas se habían asociado a un club que tenía de todo. Desde alberca, hasta pista de patinaje sobre hielo… era una instalación enorme, a Sheila se le hacía imposible que tuviera tanto, pero estaba muy completo. Era como una pequeña ciudad.**

- **Pero si hacemos todo eso necesitaremos varios cambios de ropa… ¿Cargaremos con una maleta?**

- **Uy… - no había pensado en eso --' – tienes razón….**

**Mi plan se ha frustrado :: **

- **No necesariamente – interrumpe Sheila – en el club tienen armarios y regaderas, ¿Qué no recuerdan que decían que por ustedes, se quedarían a vivir ahí?... podemos llevar lo que necesitemos, y guardarlo en los armarios y reservar vestidores… no hay gran ciencia.**

- **¡Es verdad! ¡Sheila, eres mi salvadora! Entonces… ¿Me acompañaran?**

- **Ya que nos queda – se resigna Eli – le llamare a Benny para informarlo.**

- **¡No saben lo que están haciendo por mi!**

- **Pero ahora ya me deberás mucho – se queja Eli.**

- **Y a mi – anexa Sheila.**

**James no dice nada. Pues claro que no, a él es a quien mas le conviene ¬¬. **

- **Bueno, si es todo, nos veremos entonces el sábado, en el club – Eli se pone de pie – tengo que escoger que voy a llevar, ¿Vienes, Sheila?**

- **Claro, así dejo de una vez a Alan en casa.**

- **¡Si! Te mostrare mi último invento, Sammy.**

- **¿Explota cosas como el último?**

**Sheila los ve con enojo.**

- **Ah… mejor te explico cuando lleguemos.**

- **Si – apoya Sammy, viendo que su hermana no juega.**

- **Nos veremos el sábado – se despide Sheila.**

**Las vemos salir, y James ya no puede reprimir su sonrisa de felicidad.**

- **¡Te lo dije! ¡Pan comido! – celebra.**

- **Bueno, originalmente mi plan si era invitarlos a ustedes dos… ¿Crees que sea buena idea lo que vas a intentar?**

- **¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta? ¡Puedo usarlo en mi beneficio! Tratare de conquistarla ese día… será perfecto…**

- **¿No han hablado de lo que paso en la boda de Natalia? – pregunto – ya sabes, lo del beso.**

- **Bueno, se supone que yo no lo recuerdo, y ella, por delicadeza, no ha dicho nada. Es como si no hubiera pasado.**

- **No exactamente, porque desde ese entonces estas obsesionado con ella… mas de lo que ya estabas, si es que es posible.**

- **Deja de apoyarme ¬¬… todo será perfecto, ya lo verás…**

- **Aja ¬¬**

**James sigue planeando ese día. Creo que todos teníamos muchas expectativas sobre…**

_Sheila: ¡Momento, momento! ¡Mete reversa en eso! ¿¿James planeó todo para ese día?? ¿¿¿Lo uso para su beneficio???_

**Ahm… si… creí que lo sabías…**

_James: ¬¬…. ¿Pudiste obviar esa parte, no?_

**¿Es mi culpa ahora? ¡Yo que sabía que aun no le decías nada!**

_Sheila: No puedo creerlo ¬¬_

_James: ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Tu actuabas como si nada, y tenía que hacer algo!_

**¿¿Pueden dejar su pelea para después?? Me dijeron que narrara la historia CON LUJO DE DETALLES PECAMINOSOS, y eso hago ¬¬. En fin, teníamos muchas expectativas sobre ese día. Eli porque era su primera cita con Benny… cita "oficial" desde que se hicieron novios. James iba decidido a conquistar a Sheila, y yo pensaba hacer un acercamiento mas profundo con Abby. A tío Ron no le hacía mucha gracia que fuera Benny. Pero entre todos los demás tíos y mis papas pudieron calmar su excesiva sobreprotección. La mas fascinada con todo era tía Ginny, al saber las intenciones de James. Pensó que por fin las cosas volverían a su curso normal. **

**Y el sábado llego volando. Llegamos todos puntuales al club. No puedo describirles que hermosa se veía Abby. Con su inseparable peineta rosa, y sus ojos miel siempre me cautivaban… para mi, era la chica mas bonita y mas amable de todo el mundo.**

**Mi admiración fue demasiado notoria, porque como nadie decía nada después de los saludos esenciales, y al notar mi mirada, Abby se sonrojo notablemente.**

- **¿Por qué no entramos? Ya dejamos nuestras cosas, es hora de divertirnos – sugiere Sheila con una sonrisa.**

**Le agradecí con la vista que me sacara de ese aprieto. Ya sabía yo que por algo la había invitado . **

**Todos acceden, de hecho se ha formado un grupo muy simpático. Benny encaja rápidamente, y lo mismo Abby, claro esta que ella se lleva bien con Sheila y con Eli, al ser amiga de Lucy. Nos preparamos para patinar un poco sobre hielo.**

- **No soy muy bueno – suspira Benny.**

- **No te preocupes – sonríe Eli – yo soy una experta, te daré unas lecciones.**

- **Tendrás que mantener mi paso – me sonríe Abby [y juro que no entiendo como no me caí de la vergüenza] – soy muy buena patinando. Me encanta.**

- **A mi también - ¿¿Alguien que me explique porque siempre tratamos de encontrar algo en común con la persona que te gusta, y mientes a pesar de que no te guste algo?? – veremos si podemos mantenernos el ritmo.**

**Sheila, James y Eli me ven con sorpresa. Claro, ellos saben que no me gusta patinar.**

_Eli: Y odias el frio -_

_Sheila: Y odias los patines de un solo riel._

_James: Y odias patinar sobre hielo… ¿Eso ya lo habían dicho?_

_Eli: Se saca por lógica, genio ¬¬_

**¡GRACIAS! ¬¬…. Pero con tal de tener algo en común con Abby, no me importaba odiarlo, además si sabía patinar, no como OTRAS ¬¬.**

_Sheila: ¬¬Xxx_

**Así que no sería difícil mantener el ritmo de Abby. Solo tenía que fingir que me gustaba.**

- **Estamos todos listos – anuncia Eli.**

- **Sheila – Abby la ve con duda - ¿No patinaras?**

- **Me temo que no sé patinar – sonríe tímidamente Sheila – pero los observare desde aquí tomando un chocolate caliente, no se preocupen.**

- **¡Ah, claro que no! – se opone James – Ven, yo te ayudare…**

- **Mejor me quedo aqu**

- **¡Algún día debes aprender! – le dice James en tono de "si no vienes, te obligo"**

- **Me voy a caer ¬¬**

- **Pues te levantamos, ¿No?**

- **¡Si, anda, anímate Sheila! – le pide Eli. Ella estaba en complicidad con James y conmigo para el plan.**

- **No es muy difícil – apoya Abby, y por eso me gustaba tanto, siempre apoyando a los demás - aprenderás rápido.**

**Al ver la insistencia de todos, Sheila se pone los patines lentamente, y la ayudamos a entrar a la pista. De aquí cada quien agarra para su lado. Eli ayuda a Benny a deslizarse, lucían muy felices. Abby y yo, al saber patinar, nos la pasamos dando vueltas por toda la pista.**

- **Me hubiera gustado ser patinadora profesional si no tuviera… mis cualidades especiales – sonríe.**

- **Te mueves muy bien en el hielo – halago.**

- **Que bueno que vinieron tus primos. Entre mas, la diversión crece…**

**Trato de interpretar sus palabras. ¿Entonces, para ella, daba igual si estábamos solos o no? ¿Era una forma sutil de decirme "_olvídalo, perdedor, jamás me fijaría en ti, así que ya deja de acosarme o te demandare"_??... ¿¿Era eso??... bueno, respire, tratando de calmar mi ansiedad.**

- **Entonces hice bien en invitarlos – trato de escucharme casual.**

- **¡Claro! Me caen muy bien, tienes una familia muy unida y encantadora – me dice con sinceridad – todos me agradan, también le hubieras hablado a Nick y a Lucy.**

- **Se me olvido – mi entusiasmo poco a poco va disminuyendo. Ella prefería que estuviéramos rodeados de gente, eso indicaba que no tenía un interés en mi. ¿Entonces porque acepto salir conmigo? ¿Es una de esas chicas que les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Es eso?**

**De repente decidí quedarme callado, por el momento, y analizar todo. _"Chris, le gustas a Abby"_… las palabras de James en su ebriedad llegan a mi mente. ¿Por qué Lucy le diría algo así, si no es cierto? Era tan incongruente, que no tenía sentido. Me siento como un real estúpido. Quizás todo fue un malentendido, y Abby no estaba interesada en mi.**

- **¿Pasa algo? – me ve con preocupación – estas muy callado.**

- **Ah…. – trato de recuperar la compostura y escucharme tan alegre como siempre – no, estaba pensando… de seguro a Lucy y a Nick les hubiera gustado estar aquí… - _"Y burlarse de mi"_, pensé.**

- **Si, a Lucy le gusta patinar tanto como a mi… y de seguro vendría Lionel… **

**Genial, el grupo sigue haciéndose grande y mas grande ¬¬.**

- **No fuiste a la boda de Natalia – dije al fin, tratando de cambiar el tema y no verme tan imbécil.**

- **¡Ah! Es que mis papas salieron de viaje, y tuve que ir con ellos. ¡No sabes lo que me peso! Adoro a Natalia, y hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para que bailáramos, aparte de Hogwarts – me sonríe de nuevo.**

**¿Ven? ¡Aquí están las señales confusas de nuevo! ¿O que no me esta diciendo que le gusta bailar conmigo? ¿Verdad que si? ¿¿Entonces por qué quiere que estemos siempre rodeados de gente?? Necesito asesoría femenina.**

- **¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? – le ofrezco calmadamente.**

- **¡Me leíste la mente! – me dice alegre - ¡Pareciera que estamos conectados! ¿No crees?**

- **Si… - estoy demasiado confundido para alegrarme de ese comentario.**

**Llegamos con Sheila y James, el cual parece haberle enseñado lo básico del patinaje.**

- **Voy por chocolate, ¿Quieren?**

**Al ver mi mirada de desesperación, Sheila asiente, y dejamos a James con Abby platicando amenamente. Después de lo engorroso de quitarnos patines de nuevo, Sheila me observa interrogante.**

**Sin necesidad de que me pregunte, comencé a narrarle todo. Mis palabras se llenaban de ofuscación y frustración, mas que nada al sentir que no soy correspondido, y que todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo.**

**Sheila me escucha sin interrumpirme, y me sonríe ampliamente cuando termino. Genial, ¿Y ella de que rayos se esta riendo? ¿Se burla de mi desgracia o que?**

- **¡Ya, córtalo! Soy un idiota ¬¬**

- **Si, lo eres – eso no me hace sentir mejor ¬¬ - pero no por lo que tu crees.**

- **¿Entonces…?**

- **Chris, piensa… quizás Abby pensó que estarían en una cita romántica. En lugar de eso, le dices que tus primos también irán, ¿Qué te da a entender eso?**

**Sheila tiene razón… soy un idiota… nunca me puse a ver la perspectiva de Abby.**

- **Es lógico que ella este confundida, y piense que TU no estas interesado, debiste decirle que tu no querías que viniéramos, pero que mis tíos te obligaron… **

- **Pero eso no es verdad Ô.Ô – objeto.**

- **¡Lo sé! – Sheila suspira – pero Abby no tiene que saber que eres tan tímido, que si están solos, enmudecerías y te la pasarías tirándole cosas encima, ¿Verdad? Trata de rectificar y dile que solo nos invitaste por cortesía, y que no pensaste que aceptaríamos… ya veremos a donde va la plática.**

- **¿Qué haría sin ti? – le digo agradecido.**

- **No tener vida social – sonríe Sheila – ahora vamos, que nos están esperando.**

**Cuando llegamos, James y Abby están sentados en una mesita cerca de la pista, donde aprecian a todos los patinadores.**

- **Regresamos – anuncia Sheila.**

- **Su chocolate, señorita – le digo galante a Abby, la cual me sonríe.**

- **Pues gracias, joven.**

- **James, estoy lista para la segunda lección – Sheila lo toma de la mano para que se ponga de pie.**

- **¿Q-qué? – James se pone nervioso (me alegra saber que no soy el único) – creí que ya no querías regresar a la pista.**

- **¿Bromeas? ¿Ahora que le estoy agarrando el ritmo? ¡Eso si que no! ¡Andando!**

**Sheila jala a James para ponerse los patines. Sé que lo hizo para dejarnos solos a Abby y a mi, entre todos hay esa comunicación silenciosa de saber cuando y como retirarse sin que se vea muy obvio (al menos eso creemos nosotros ')**

- **Benny y Eli hacen una bonita pareja, ¿Verdad? – me dice lentamente.**

- **Si, me alegra que finalmente sean novios… ¡Pensé que nunca pasaría!**

- **Cuando dos personas se gustan, son las últimas en enterarse.**

**Al decirme esto, me ve tan fijamente, que me sonrojo totalmente.**

- **Si… como dice mi tía Hermione, "los interesados siempre son los últimos en saber"**

- **Es irónico… todos lo saben antes de los involucrados, ¿Por qué crees que sea?**

**Me encojo de hombros sin saber que contestar.**

- **Creo que porque a veces es imposible ver cosas que los demás si alcanzan a percibir, ¿No?**

- **Puede ser… este lugar es encantador, ¿Desde cuando eres miembro?**

- **Mis papas sacaron la membresía hace un año… es común que vengamos todos.**

- **Lo puedo ver.**

- **Pensé que como venían tanto, ahora que los invite dirían que no – trato de poner en marcha el plan que me trazó Sheila – vaya chasco que me lleve.**

**Abby me ve con ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo tímidamente… como si _eso_ fuera lo que necesitara escuchar.**

- **Si te soy sincera – me dice susurrando, como en confidencia – yo también esperaba que estuviéramos solos…**

**¡SIII! …. Estuve tentado a pararme sobre la mesa y bailar de alegría. Pero me conforme con sonreír ampliamente y tomarla de la mano, algo que ella no me rechazo. **

**Benny y Eli irradiaban felicidad en la pista, ellos también se conectaban a la perfección. James ayudaba a Sheila a no caerse, eso era divertido. Lo que no sabían ambos era que el destino juega muy malas pasadas, y a los dos les tocaría por igual.**

- **A ver, trata de deslizarte ahora – le decía James pacientemente.**

**Sheila obedeció, pero a los pocos metros cayo al hielo de un sentón.**

- **No estoy hecha para esto – se quejaba.**

- **Es cuestión de práctica – trata de reprimir la burla James – ven, te ayudare.**

**Antes de que Sheila pueda tomar la mano de James para levantarse, alguien llega y le cierra los ojos.**

- **¡Adivina! – le pide la persona.**

**Sheila, que tiene completa visión de quien es la persona, trata de disimular su sorpresa. Cuando Abby y yo vemos la escena, a mi casi se me va la quijada al suelo.**

- **¿¿Emily?? – pregunta James, temeroso.**

- **¡James! – Emily se abraza a James, el cual, al ser mas alto que ella, no tiene problemas en sostenerla - ¡Que casualidad! **

- **Si… - James no puede ocultar su turbación.**

- **¡De todos los lugares, encontrarte aquí! ¿Eres socio del club?**

- **Si… **

- **¡El mundo esta lleno de coincidencias! – se admira Emily (yo la vi muy fingida ¬¬) – Hola, Sheila.**

**Por educación, Sheila le contesto con amabilidad, pero basta decir que el saludo de Emily fue de lo mas despectivo y con un tono irónico. **

**Emily sigue charlando con James, así que Sheila se levanta como puede (en otras circunstancias, me hubiera reído un poco, aunque lo hizo con estilo), y se alejo de ellos. Como dije, Sheila sabe cuando dejar a las personas a solas (aunque no estaba seguro de que James quisiera eso exactamente)**

- **Vaya, llego Emily – me dijo Abby percatándose del asunto.**

- **¿Cómo? – veo a Abby con sorpresa - ¿Tu sabías que vendría?**

- **Como me habías comentado que vendría James – Abby sonríe – Emily pensó que sería el momento perfecto para tratar de conquistarlo de nuevo. No estuve muy de acuerdo, pero ya conoces a Emily, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…**

- **¿¿Entonces Emily viene a conquistar a James?**

- **Si… - Abby se preocupa al ver mi cara - ¿Por qué?**

**Sin pensarlo, le digo a grandes rasgos lo que James, a su vez, planeaba.**

- **Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de Sheila – sonríe ella – siempre he sabido, esas miradas, no cualquiera. Emily también lo sabe, solo que es muy terca para admitirlo.**

- **Dime algo, ¿De verdad Emily ama tanto a James, como para esto?**

- **¿Sabes? No creo que sea amor… creo que esta encaprichada. Es el único chico que se ha dado el lujo de terminarla. Y si hay un defecto que tiene Emily, es su excesivo orgullo. Ay, Chris, lo siento tanto, esto es mi culpa, no debí decirle nada.**

**Abby se ve tan afligida. Pobrecita, de ver su angustia me entra una tristeza profunda. No me gusta verla así, en definitiva.**

- **No te preocupes – trato de reconfortarla – por algo paso, de seguro traerá algo bueno para ellos. **

- **James va a odiarme – sigue entristeciéndose Abby.**

- **Jamás haría eso, créeme. Tratemos de disfrutar, estoy seguro de que ellos lo resolverán.**

**Finalmente puedo arrancarle una sonrisa a Abby, y seguimos charlando animadamente. No estaba seguro de que mis palabras fueran ciertas, pero por ahora es lo único que teníamos.**

**Pero James no era el único que recibiría sorpresas. Sheila patinaba tan torpemente, que tropezaba con todos a su paso. **

- **¡Lo siento! – dijo a la quinta persona con la que choco.**

- **Alguien necesita unas lecciones…**

**Vi como a Sheila le temblaron las piernas, y casi se cae.**

- **¿¿Erich??**

**Sheila palidece, sin creerlo todavía. De verdad que yo pensé ya nada podía pasar. **

- **¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! – la abraza Erich, feliz.**

- **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?**

- **Tienes muchas preguntas – le sonríe Erich – unos amigos me invitaron a pasar el verano…**

- **¡Hey! ¡Mira a quien te encontraste! **

- **¡Profesor Callen! – Sheila enrojece, ya que aun estaba siendo sostenida por Erich - ¿Cómo ha estado?**

- **Muy bien… Sheila, ya no tienes que llamarme profesor, saliste hace años de Hogwarts. Puedes llamarme Adam.**

- **Es la costumbre '**

- **Sheila, si tu itinerario es el del club, nos encontraremos seguido – le guiña un ojo el profesor – deben tener mucho de que hablar, los dejare solos.**

**Sheila nunca supo si el profesor Callen estaba enterado de su antigua relación con Erich, pero siempre fue muy respetuoso.**

- **¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la orilla? – ofrece Erich sonriente.**

- **Por favor… siempre fuiste mejor patinador que yo.**

- **Y ahora mas…**

**Después de mucho trabajo, ambos pudieron sentarse en una mesa cercana, no sin antes saludarnos a mi y a Abby.**

- **¿Quién es ese? – me pregunta Abby en un susurro mientras los vemos acomodarse en la mesa.**

- **Es el ex – novio de Sheila – le explico rápidamente – Erich Ewal.**

- **¿Qué no fue profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?**

**Asiento levemente.**

- **¿No es muy grande para ella?**

- **Para el amor no hay edad, querida Abigail.**

- **Habérmelo dicho antes, Christian – se ríe – oye, esto si que es una jugada del destino. James y Sheila están con sus antiguas parejas.**

- **Quien sabe como terminara todo esto – termino de teorizar.**

**Sheila seguía tan blanca como un papel.**

- **Sheila, te puedo asegurar que no soy un fantasma**

- **N-no… lo siento, Erich… es que… comprenderás lo sorpresivo de nuestro encuentro.**

- **Creo que yo lo disimule mejor. Quizás tenga que ver a que ya te había observado desde que llegaste. Me preguntaba si alguna vez nos toparíamos.**

- **¿¿Ya me habías visto?? ¡Me hubieras saludado!**

- **Bueno, no sabía si te daría mucho gusto verme… al parecer no.**

- **¡No es eso! – se defiende inmediatamente Sheila – es que… no pensé volver a verte, si he de ser sincera. ¡No has cambiado nada!**

- **Ni tu… no, en realidad si. Te volviste mas hermosa de lo que ya eras, si es que es posible.**

**Sheila enrojece totalmente, sin saber que contestar.**

- **Adulador – le dice finalmente - ¿Y que tal te va en Drumstang? En tu última carta decías que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.**

- **Si… estoy muy feliz. Es mi hogar. Oye, ese chico de gafas, ¿Quién es?**

- **¡Vamos, Erich! No puedo creer que no lo reconozcas… ¡Es James!**

- **¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿El pequeño James?? ¡Pero si era un niño…! Ahora es mas alto que tu.**

- **¬¬… eso digo yo. ¿Y tu? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Lo que no me has dicho en cartas, claro esta.**

- **Pues… estoy comprometido…**

**Esta noticia no le causa sensación alguna a Sheila. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo había superado. De que ya no hay sentimientos de amor a Erich, solo de amistad y cariño. Que se había transformado para poder seguir con su vida.**

- **¡Es genial! ¿Con esa chica que me decías en tus cartas?**

- **Exacto – sonríe Erich - ¿Y tu?**

**Sheila niega con la cabeza.**

- **Todavía espero al "indicado"**

- **Así lo veo… deberías observar mas de cerca, ¿No crees?**

- **¿A que te refieres?**

**Antes de que puedan continuar con su charla, Eli y Benny se acercan, seguidos de James y Emily.**

- **¡ERICH! – Eli se acerca a él, abrazándolo - ¡¡Creí que no te volveríamos a ver!!**

- **¿¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?? Bueno, ya ni tan pequeña, ¿Verdad?**

- **Erich esta de vacaciones por aquí – explica Sheila a los recién llegados – curiosamente seguirá el itinerario del club.**

- **¡Entonces vendrás con nosotros! – celebra Eli - ¡Mira, Benny! Es el ex – novio de Sheila… Erich Ewal. Él es Benny Graham, mi novio – presenta con rapidez.**

**Ambos intercambian saludos, y después presentamos a Emily, la cual se autoproclamo la novia de James, el cual tenía una cara de furia que apenas si podía con ella. No sabía si era por Erich, o por Emily, pero era claro su disgusto.**

- **¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte, Erich! – sigue Eli – a diferencia de otros, tu me caes MUY BIEN.**

**Todos nos miramos con cierto desconcierto. Emily y Eli no se llevaban NADA bien, de hecho nunca se tragaron mientras James y ella tuvieron una relación. Y era obvio que Eli usaría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para quitar a Emily de la jugada.**

- **¿Por qué no vamos a las albercas? – sugiere Sheila – así podremos platicar mas…**

**Todos estamos de acuerdo con esto, y comenzamos a encaminarnos. Las parejas se han definido, pero no es necesariamente como James esperaba que fueran. **

**Erich se fue con sus amistades, prometiéndole a Eli y a Sheila alcanzarnos después. Cuando nos dirigimos a los vestidores, estábamos en un silencio pesado.**

- **¡No puedo creer que esto este pasando! – habla finalmente James - ¡Tenía todo planeado, Chris! ¡TODO! Y esta arruinado.**

- **No es tu culpa, ni la de Sheila. Quizás ella y Erich se reconcilien…**

**Muy tarde me di cuenta de mi metida de pata --' … lo dije sin pensar, de hecho no creí que Erich y Sheila se reconciliarían, pero se me ocurrió decir eso para romper el ambiente de tensión. Sobra decir que sucedió el efecto contrario.**

- **¡Ay si! ¡Se larga por años! ¿Y espera que Sheila lo reciba con los brazos abiertos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sheila ya esta conmigo, así que…!**

**Benny, que nos observaba en silencio, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Yo también. ¿¿Ya esta con él?? ¿A que horas, que no me di cuenta?**

- **James, ¿En que punto Sheila esta contigo? – pregunto.**

- **¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!.... era mi oportunidad, Chris, y se ha ido por el caño. Si Sheila y Erich van a estar juntos el resto del día, mejor me voy a mi casa.**

- **¡No lo tomes tan a pecho! – trato de animarlo – además tu tienes a Emily.**

- **¿Y qué? ¡Emily a mi no me interesa! ¡No entiendo que hace aquí! ¡También ella esta arruinando todo!**

- **Podríamos organizar un juego – interrumpe Benny tímidamente – para que tu y Sheila pasen tiempo juntos.**

**James y yo vemos a Benny con duda.**

- **Bueno, si quieren – enrojece Benny, ante su repentino atrevimiento.**

- **¡No, es perfecto! ¡Gracias, Benny! ¿Serás nuestro aliado? – le dice James con alegría.**

- **Seguro - - sonríe Benny**

- **Bienvenido al lado oscuro – le doy la bienvenida.**

**Los tres sonreímos, y empezamos a organizar un nuevo plan. Benny había sido demasiado tímido con nosotros, pero ahora parecía que esa brecha se había roto, y ahora de verdad entraría a nuestra… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Fraternidad? No, muy colegial… bueno, ustedes entienden. Ya era parte de nosotros .**

**Con las chicas las cosas no iban mejor. La hostilidad entre Emily y Sheila era creciente, pero no se comparaba con la de ella y Eli. Mi admiración por Abigail creció al ver como lo soporto con el mayor candor posible.**

- **Va a ser muy divertido – sonreía débilmente Abby.**

- **Si, me han dicho que las albercas son muy bonitas. Nunca había venido a esta parte – aclara Sheila.**

- **Te ves muy hermosa en tu traje de baño, Sheila – halaga Eli - ¡No me sorprende que tengas a James detrás de ti!**

**Emily fulmina con la mirada a Eli (esta niña siempre haciendo tonterías ¬¬) (**_Eli: ¡¡ERA POR SU BIEN!!_**), mientras Sheila se sonroja, sin saber que contestar.**

- **También te ves muy bien – dice al fin – de seguro Benny se quedara muy sorprendido. Abby, ¿Cómo va todo con Chris?**

- **¡De maravilla! – sonríe ella (y no saben el gusto que me da saberlo ) – la estoy pasando muy bien.**

- **Me alegro – Sheila sonríe.**

- **Oye, Sheila – interviene Emily con su tono petulante – ese señor que estaba contigo, ¿Qué no es tu antiguo novio?**

- **Si – Sheila responde con duda – lo es.**

- **¿No es algo viejo para ti?**

**Sheila enrojece, pero trata de calmarse.**

- **No lo creo así, la edad es un factor muy poco relevante para las relaciones, cuentan otras cosas…**

- **¿Cuántos años te llevaba? ¿10? ¿11?... y creo que también fue profesor de Hogwarts, ¿No? ¿Pues como le hicieron?**

- **Lo importante es el "fue"… esta en el pasado, y no tiene caso que te diga algo que no te interesa – a Sheila se le estaba acabando la amabilidad.**

- **Además – interrumpe Eli – las cosas del pasado no se pueden revivir, así como Sheila no regresara con Erich, tu tampoco lo harás con James. **

- **Eso no lo sabes – trata de sonreír Emily.**

- **Lo sé. James ama a Sheila. Fin de la historia. Así que sobras aquí.**

- **No lo decides tu – sigue objetando Emily.**

- **Los chicos deben estar esperando – Sheila se pone de pie – vamonos.**

**Emily y Eli se dirigen miradas de odio. La lapa siempre consiguiendo enemigos --'**

_Eli: ¡No negaras que se lo merecía!_

**Cuando las vemos en traje de baño, casi se nos cae la baba de nuevo. ¡Que hermosas! Bueno, yo solo pensaba eso de Abby, pero al ver a James sonrojado, y a Benny que no se atrevía a mirar a Eli, supe que pasaban por el mismo dilema que yo. Pronto entramos en ambiente y comenzamos a jugar a guerras de agua. Eli trataba de hacer a un lado a Emily, pero la chica no desistía. **

- **¡Tengo una idea! – dice Benny alegre - ¡Hay que organizarnos por parejas, y jugamos guerras! **

- **¿Es donde nos ponemos en los hombros de alguien y tratamos de tirar al oponente? – cuestiona Abby.**

- **¡Exacto! – sonríe Benny.**

- **Pero nos falta alguien – señala Abby.**

- **La chica que no salga sorteada, que sea la "reta".**

**Todos están de acuerdo, y comenzamos el sorteo. Claro esta que lo tenemos truqueado, así que la primera de "reta" es… ¿Adivinen? ¡Claro! Emily '. Así que Benny y Eli eran un equipo, James y Sheila eran otro, y Abby y yo terciábamos.**

- **James, ¿Seguro de que me puedes? – preguntaba Sheila con temor.**

- **¡No te preocupes! Claro que te puedo, te he cargado en otras ocasiones ¿Recuerdas? **

- **B-bueno…**

**Nerviosamente todas las chicas toman posiciones en nuestros hombros. Nuestro sueño dorado . Comenzó la guerrita, y estaba muy cerrada. Estábamos divirtiéndonos de lo lindo, ojala y ninguna se cayera. Pero poco me duro el gusto. La primera en caer fue Eli, de lo mas feliz.**

- **¡No te vi venir! – se quejo con Abby.**

- **Sorprender al oponente es mi especialidad – para mi sorpresa, me besa la frente - ¿O no?**

- **S-si….**

**Tengo unas ganas de desmayarme, que para que les digo. Pero si me desmayo ¿Quién cargara a Abby? No, no, no. Pero la sensación de sus húmedos labios en mi frente es algo que jamás olvidare. Me sentía flotando (quizás tenga que ver con el agua de la alberca --')**

**Emily rápidamente se mete a la alberca para tomar su posición sobre Benny. No sé a quien le causo mas desagrado, si a Benny o a Eli, pero no disimularon su mueca de disgusto. **

**Una vez preparados, comenzamos de nuevo. Toda la diversión anterior se esfuma, ya que Emily se concentra tanto en tirar a Sheila, que Abby y yo prácticamente solo estamos de espectadores.**

- **¿Crees que salga algo bueno de esto? – me susurra un poco preocupada.**

- **No… - digo con sinceridad. No tenía idea de hasta donde podía llegar esto.**

**Finalmente todo termina ante una jugada de Emily donde empuja fuertemente a Sheila, haciéndola caer de una forma alarmante. Todos nos acercamos al momento en el que Sheila sale a flote, visiblemente asustada. No esperaba ese empujón. **

- **¿Estas bien? – James es el primero en preguntar.**

- **Claro – sonríe ella, tratando de tranquilizar el animo.**

- **¡Pero mírate! – Eli se exalta – ¡Casi te ahogas!**

- **Estas exagerando – Sheila comienza a alejarse a la orilla – pero si quiero un receso del juego. Creo que ya no estoy en edad de esas cosas.**

- **En eso tienes razón – agrega Emily.**

**Las mujeres son tan complicadas --'. Eli fulminó con la mirada a Emily, mientras Abby solo negaba con la cabeza. James también parecía molesto.**

- **¿Seguimos jugando? – pregunta Benny con precaución.**

- **No se preocupen – Sheila había visualizado a Erich – platicare con Erich, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose.**

**Se vería muy obvio si dejamos de jugar, así que decidimos seguir, mientras Sheila se sentaba a la orilla de la alberca con Erich, que había visto todo desde esa posición.**

- **Alguien no te quiere, ¿Eh? – le pregunta cuando le ayuda a salir de la alberca para acomodarse.**

- **Esta celosa – sonríe Sheila – es natural que haga esas escenitas.**

- **¿Celosa? ¿De ti? Entonces tienes que actualizarme mucho… **

- **Primero tu, ¿Cuándo es la boda?**

- **Aun no fijamos fecha… disfrutamos el compromiso. Sheila…**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **¿Alguna vez te has preguntado…? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts?.... ¿Crees que ahora tu y yo estaríamos casados, como Natalia y John?**

- **No te vi en la boda… - trata de cambiar el tema Sheila.**

- **Tenía un compromiso de la escuela. Pero no me has contestado….**

- **El "hubiera" no existe, Erich – trata de sonreír Sheila – creo que de una u otra forma… no estaríamos juntos.**

- **Si no era Drumstang, iba a ser otra cosa. Pienso igual. **

- **¿La amas? – pregunta súbitamente Sheila.**

- **¿A mi prometida?**

- **¬¬… no, Erich, a la vecina.**

- **Lo siento, es mi costumbre '…. Si… la amo… a veces pensaba que no llegaría a amarla igual que a ti. ¿Y sabes? Tenía razón. No amaré a nadie como te ame a ti. Fue algo único. _Es_ algo único. Pero me di cuenta de que eso ya no era lo que regía mi vida. Me di cuenta de que podía amar a mas personas… y encontrar a la que me llenara para compartir el resto de mi vida. Y si no, ahí esta el divorcio – le sonríe Erich, feliz.**

- **Si… pensamos igual. Mi amor por ti también se ha transformado. Ahora sé que voy a encontrar a alguien para pasar el resto de mi vida también. Pero fue lindo lo que vivimos, ¿No?**

- **¡Ni lo dudes!... ¿Y tu lo amas?**

**Sheila se desconcierta ante esta pregunta.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Que si lo amas…**

- **¿A quien?**

- **¿Cómo que a quien? A James…**

- **¿A James? ¡Por favor, Erich! – Sheila ríe abiertamente – sabes que nada pasara entre él y yo.**

- **¿Por qué? Si esa Emily esta celosa, es por algo.**

- **Es una tontería. James es como mi hermano.**

- **¿Lo quieres como a un hermano?**

**Sheila se sonroja levemente.**

- **¿Por qué me preguntas eso? **

- **Porque te conozco… a pesar de no habernos frecuentado en años, te veo con James, y veo la felicidad que irradias. Y lo ligeramente celosa que te pusiste de Emily. Oh, si, señorita, estas celosa.**

- **Y tu estas loco – se defiende Sheila – no hay nada entre James y yo, y no habrá nada. Para empezar le gano con 6 años.**

- **¿No eran cinco y unos meses?**

- **¡Da igual! ¡Es una gran diferencia!**

- **Yo te gano con 10 años.**

- **¿Y? ¡Es diferente!**

- **No… lo quieres ver así. **

- **Hay muchas cosas en contra de la relación… - sigue argumentando Sheila.**

- **En la de nosotros también había demasiados contras, y aun así nos arriesgamos. No me has contestado, ¿Lo quieres como a un hermano?**

- **En la boda de Natalia James se embriago – cuenta Sheila – y me beso…**

- **¿Y? **

- **Me hizo sentir… diferente… no fue lo que sentí contigo, por eso pensé que no era amor.**

- **Pero tu sabes que todos somos diferentes, y es mas, quizás lo que sientes por James es tan profundo, que por eso lo sentiste de otra forma. Sheila, deja de ponerte trabas tu sola, y de convencerte a ti misma. Hay un muchacho ofreciéndote un amor puro… Y si tu pareces corresponderle, inténtalo. Sino, te verás en 20 años mas, solterona, amargada, y añorando haberle dado esa simple oportunidad.**

**La cruel verdad que Erich le decía le cayo como bomba a Sheila, pero asintió lentamente.**

- **Tienes razón. Pero si él ya esta con Emily, yo no me voy a interponer.**

- **De acuerdo – accede Erich – pero si no, debes intentarlo.**

- **¬¬… te odio por hacerme entrar en razón.**

- **Yo lo sé ….**

- **Cambiemos el tema, no creo que hayas venido de consejero juvenil… ¿Por qué no esta aquí tu prometida?**

- **Ah… bueno, pequeño detalle, a ella no le gusta mucho por acá. Además no se lleva muy bien con Adam. No hubiera venido, pero es su cumpleaños, y se lo prometí… en secreto te digo que tu le agradabas mas a Adam para mi… claro esta que no sabe quien eres, solo le decía "mi nuevo amor".**

- **Deben parecerse para que no se agraden – dice Sheila sonriendo.**

- **Si, son igualitos. ¿Sería inapropiado que te invite a mi boda, Sheila?**

- **¡Claro que no! Quiero ir y ver como te echan el lazo. Aun tengo el anillo… ¿Quieres que te lo regrese?**

- **No. Es tuyo, te lo dije. Quiero que lo conserves y te acuerdes de mi. **

- **Pero siempre me acordare de ti. **

- **Ese anillo lo escogí pensando en ti. Es tuyo. Fin de la discusión. Si no detienes a Eli, va a terminar ahogando a Emily.**

**Sheila nos observa, y alcanza a divisar que Eli sujeta a Emily por los hombros y la sumerge insistentemente.**

- **¡ELI! – le grita.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Córtalo ¬¬**

- **Esta bien, esta bien… pero solo estamos jugando…**

**Eli la suelta, y Emily sale a flote con dificultad y un poco agitada.**

- **Creo que mejor cuidas a esa niña – le sugiere Erich.**

- **Si… Erich, ¿Comerás en el club?**

- **Adam y la pandilla decidió mejor ir a otro lugar. Pero no me han avisado que ya nos tenemos que ir.**

**Alguien llega por detrás de Adam, y lo empuja a la alberca.**

- **¡Tienes media hora "Romeo"! – le informa Adam, riendo fuertemente y alejándose.**

**Sheila estaba muerta de la risa, hasta que Erich la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la alberca también.**

- **¿Eso era necesario? – dijo ella, saliendo a flote.**

- **Tengo media hora, así que había que aprovechar.**

- **Oye… ¿Adam sabe que yo soy….?**

- **No, no se lo dije… pero si él lo saco por lógica, ya no es cosa mía. Mira, Sheila… **

- **¿Qué?**

**Erich comienza a arrojarle agua a Sheila, desatando su guerra personal. Todos los vemos desde el otro extremo de la alberca.**

- **Sheila se divierte – Emily sonríe ampliamente.**

- **Debe ser lindo reencontrarte con tu ex y llevarse tan bien – suspira Abby.**

- **Ellos fueron grandes amigos, por eso se divierten tanto – señala Eli.**

- **¿Creen que vayan a regresar? Ya saben, donde hubo fuego…. – Emily se abraza a James al decir esto último.**

- **No lo creo – Eli se molesta – si Erich esta de vacaciones, indica que regresara a Drumstang , y es la razón por la que ellos terminaron. **

- **Bueno, pero ahora Sheila ya salió de Hogwarts, quizás pueda irse con él.**

- **¿Quieres dejar de insistir con eso? ¡No van a volver! – Eli se acerca peligrosamente a Emily.**

- **Tengo hambre – interrumpe Abby - ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?**

- **Si, ya es tarde – la apoyo.**

- **¿Y que hay de Sheila? – pregunta Benny.**

- **Le diré que nos alcance – dije mientras salía de la alberca.**

- **No, yo se lo diré – se apunta Eli.**

- **No – James dice con fuerza – yo le diré.**

**Todos nos observamos, pero ya nadie se anexa al plan de decirle a Sheila. Vemos a James acercarse a Sheila y a Erich, mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a cambiarnos.**

- **Sheila – James la ve con cierto enojo – lamento interrumpirlos, pero tenía que avisarte algo.**

- **Claro, James, ¿Qué pasa? – Sheila estaba rebosante de alegría.**

- **¿Se quedará Erich a comer con nosotros? Para apartar un lugar.**

- **Mucho me temo que no – dice Erich fingiendo tristeza – soy una persona solicitada.**

- **Si, claro ¬¬… payaso – Sheila le avienta agua al rostro.**

- **¡Hey! ¡Esa fue jugada sucia! – Erich la toma de la cintura y la sumerge al agua.**

- **¡Tramposo! – Sheila finalmente sale a flote - ¡Ahora verás…!**

- **¡Sheila! – le grita James para captar su atención de nuevo.**

- **Lo siento, James '…. No, no se quedará, tiene otro compromiso.**

- **Ah – James parece sonreír levemente – decidimos adelantarnos, te esperamos en el club para comer.**

- **Claro, los alcanzare….**

- **Bien….**

**James se aleja sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos (me encanta su actuación de "estoy bien, no estoy celoso", ¿No creen que se lleva un Oscar?)**

- **Se enojo – Erich sonríe – mejor le aclaras que me voy a casar.**

- **Nahhh, ¿Crees que deba hacerlo?**

- **Por el momento somos una ex pareja divirtiéndose… ¿Cómo crees que lo vea?**

- **Buen punto… Me gustaría que nos visitaras seguido, Erich… olvidaba lo bien que la pasábamos juntos.**

- **¿Y no habría inconveniente en que mi esposa también viniera?**

- **Claro que no… si es como la describiste en tus cartas, es alguien que debo conocer.**

- **¿Sabes que es esto? Tenemos una relación madura… ¿¿Puedes creerlo??**

- **Me rehúso a pensar en eso '**

**Decidimos ordenar sin esperar a Sheila (idea de Emily, por supuesto)**

- **Es de mala educación no esperar a todos los invitados – Eli estaba furiosa.**

- **Quien sabe cuanto se vaya a tardar Sheila – argumenta Emily – estando con su ex – novio, quizás se pongan a recordar los viejos tiempos… _muy_ viejos.**

**Sonríe tan bobamente, que creo que ella solo lo encontró gracioso. Tratamos de cambiar el tema para evitar que Eli se lanzara a desgreñar a Emily (aunque eso es un poco dramático, no dudo que haya pasado por su perversa mentecilla) (**_Eli: ¬¬… le ganaría fácilmente_**)… James tampoco estaba radiante de felicidad, y todo quedo en manos de Benny (tratando de calmar a Eli) y en mi y en Abby contentar a James. **

- **Emily, dime, ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre, aparte de ser una lagartona? – pregunta Eli, casual.**

- **- ¡Eli! – la regaña Benny.**

- **¿Qué? ¬¬… tú me dijiste que fuera amable.**

- **¡A mi me encanta tejer! – interrumpe Abby – ¿Te gusto la bufanda?**

**Abby me había tejido una bufanda para mi cumpleaños con los colores de Gryffindor. Estaba de mas decir que si por mi fuera, la enmarcaba como un tesoro, pero ella quería vérmela puesta. **

- **Claro que si, me la pondría diario – conteste con una sonrisa.**

- **Exagerado ¬¬… **

- **James, ¿Te gusta la música alternativa? – Emily comienza a desplegar sus encantos (insisto: Las mujeres son complicadas) **

- **No, la odio – contesta de mala gana James.**

- **¿Sabes? Tu y Sheila tienen mucho en común – Eli sonríe – a los dos les gusta el mismo tipo de música, les gusta el deporte, y les gustan las mismas actividades. Son almas gemelas, en definitiva.**

- **Eli… – le advierte Benny.**

- **¬¬… Estoy haciendo plática – se defiende Eli.**

- **Yo no creo en las almas gemelas – dice Emily con tono de superioridad – me parece una bobería cursi. **

- **Pues que mal – James corta un pedazo de carne con total calma – porque esas boberías cursis significan mucho para mi.**

- **Y para mi – Eli asiente – en nuestra familia se han visto ese tipo de "cursilerías", como tu las llamas, todo el tiempo. Empezando por mis padres, son la muestra de que tienes un alma gemela, y están destinados a estar juntos.**

- **Esas son coincidencias – sigue argumentando Emily.**

- **No existen las coincidencias – agrega Abby, que al parecer también se esta molestando.**

- **¡Allá esta Sheila! – señala Eli – de seguro se esta despidiendo de Erich.**

**Todos volteamos en el momento en el que Sheila deposita un beso en la mejilla de Erich, se despiden con un abrazo, y ella entra para aproximarse a nosotros.**

- **Hola – nos saluda alegre - ¡Que bueno que empezaron! Me tarde mucho '**

- **¿A dónde va Erich? – Eli se ve muy interesada.**

- **Con sus amigos… solo esta aquí de paso. Tengo muchísima hambre… creo que esta vez comeré el filete campirano…**

- **¡Que casualidad! – Eli dice esto con excesivos aspavientos - ¡James también pidió lo mismo!**

- **Es nuestro favorito – le sonríe Sheila, haciendo que James se sonroje.**

- **¿Y que cuenta tu ex novio? – pregunta Emily para interrumpir el contacto visual entre James y Sheila.**

- **No mucho – Sheila parece dudosa entre decir lo que Erich le había recomendado o no – esta comprometido.**

**Esto causa diversas reacciones. James la ve con muda sorpresa, pero después sonríe. Y los demás solo la miramos fijamente, aunque la que se ve decepcionada es Emily.**

- **¿Y con quien? – Eli apenas si lo cree.**

- **Una profesora de Drumstang… nos invitara a la boda, podremos conocer Bulgaria – Sheila sonríe.**

- **¿Y estas bien? – James parece preocupado.**

- **Si… me di cuenta de que Erich es mi pasado, y ahora cada uno sigue adelante con su vida… "_por otra colina"_.**

**No entendimos lo último ô.Ô… pero James le sonríe, al parecer es clave entre ellos.**

_Sheila: No era clave, abstente de hacer tus comentarios y juicios bobos ¬¬_

**Te enojas porque tu y James hablan su propio idioma ¬¬… la comida se fue volando, todos habíamos recuperado el buen humor, y tratábamos de ignorar los comentarios de Emily (al menos eso intentaba yo ). **

**Después llego la hora del cine. Emily también se coló con nosotros ¬¬. James pensó que esa iba a ser su movida definitiva, pero con Emily era imposible tratar de decir o hacer algo. Los demás si disfrutamos la película en santa paz.**

**Al salir, mientras Eli, Sheila y Abby platicaban, James seguía pasándome su frustración.**

- **¡Se acabo! Voy a hablar con Emily alto y claro.**

- **Debiste hacerlo desde la mañana – señalo con alegría.**

- **¿Es mi culpa que también apareciera su ex novio?**

- **Mmmm…**

- **¬¬… cállate… se acabo, en la cena se decide todo.**

- **¿Le dirás?**

- **¡SI! ¡Creí que era algo obvio!**

- **¬¬… contigo nunca se sabe.**

- **Yo creo que todo saldrá bien, James – alienta Benny.**

- **Gracias… eso espero.**

**James se aleja para hablar con Emily. Y al parecer las cosas no quedaron muy bien, pues la chica se fue sin despedirse. James no me ha querido decir que paso, pero yo adivino que el dijo algo como "_mira, bruja, yo amo a Sheila, así que a un lado"_**

_Eli: ¡O quizás le dijo "eres una facilota", y se ofendió tanto, que por eso se fue!... aunque ¿De que se queja? ¡Si se le ve a luces que es… bueno, ya saben! -_

_James: ¬¬… No, no le dije nada de eso, y no les voy a hablar de lo que paso entre Emily y yo, así que dejen de hacer conjeturas._

_Eli: Eres malo :: _

**El punto es que Emily se marchó, y el hecho de que no te hablara en Hogwarts tampoco nos dejo muy en claro que no debió ser amable el encuentro. Todos nos reunimos para irnos a cenar.**

- **¿Y Emily? – pregunta Sheila.**

- **Ah… decidió irse a casa – James sonríe.**

- **¿Decidió o la corriste? – Eli frunce el entrecejo.**

- **¿Tienes alguna objeción de su ausencia? **

- **No, solo por curiosidad **

- **Que lastima que se haya ido, quizás la puedas alcanzar – Sheila ve a James con un dejo de tristeza.**

- **¿Y para que la quiero alcanzar? **

- **Para que te acompañe a la cena…**

**Todos la miramos con duda.**

- **Es que estoy muy cansada, y mejor me iré a mi casa… **

- **¿¿Qué?? ¡No puedes irte, Sheila! – le digo en tono suplicante.**

- **Creo que todo va bien – me dice en voz baja – y la verdad quisiera descansar un poco.**

- **¿Y como planeas irte?**

- **Caminare… necesito un poco de aire fresco.**

- **¿Estas loca? ¿A estas horas? ¡Llamare al tío Draco! – se alarma Eli.**

- **¬¬… ya estoy grandecita, Eli. No se preocupen, disfruten lo que queda de la noche. Yo de verdad que prefiero irme a mi casa.**

**Realmente me preocupaba que quisiera irse, pero tampoco la podíamos obligar a acompañarnos.**

- **Entonces yo iré contigo – dice James.**

- **¡Claro que no! – se opone Sheila - ¡Aun puedes alcanzar a Emily! Así podrán tener todos una velada romántica.**

- **¿Quieres parar ya? ¡No quiero una velada romántica con Emily, quiero estar contigo!**

**Sheila se sonroja hasta la punta del cabello (¡Eso era de foto! ¬¬Uuu), mientras todos los vemos con picardía.**

- **Es muy lejos, te vas a cansar.**

- **Yo mantendré tu paso.**

**Viendo que no tenía otra opción, Sheila asiente.**

- **En ese caso, nos veremos después – se despide Benny.**

- **¡Gracias por acompañarnos! – les digo alegre.**

**Abby y Eli se despiden con un abrazo, quedando de salir la próxima semana. Ya se había hecho una "chocopandilla" de lo mas inusual. **

**Los vemos partir lentamente, como si ambos quisieran evitar alejarse. **

- **Sheila no se veía muy bien – Abby se preocupa.**

- **James va con ella. Apuesto a que aclararan todo – Eli parece feliz - ¿Nos vamos?**

**Nos encaminamos al lugar donde teníamos planeado cenar, y todo transcurre tranquilo. Eli y Benny se levantan a bailar, dejándonos a Abby y a mi en silencio.**

- **Me divertí mucho – dice con una sonrisa.**

- **Esa era la idea.**

- **Chris… **

- **¿Si?**

- **¿Por qué me invitaste el día de hoy? ¿Qué esperabas?**

**Tiemblo de pies a cabeza. No me esperaba esa pregunta, ¿Pasarla bien? ¿Qué fuera mi novia? ¿Qué me conociera de otra forma aparte de la escuela? Millones de respuestas se agolparon en mi cabeza, y no escogía la mas adecuada, ¿Es que había una adecuada?**

- **Y-yo… - espero no estar sonrojado, porque eso sería el colmo - pensé que podríamos divertirnos.**

- **¿Divertirnos? – Abby frunce el entrecejo.**

- **Si… ya sabes… fuera de Hogwarts.**

- **Ah.**

**¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! **

_Eli: Si, todos lo sabemos, Chris… ¡Eres un lento! ¡Wahahahaaaa! _

**¬¬…. Gracias por tu apoyo. Vi un dejo de decepción en el rostro de Abby, así que debía lanzarme… ¿Verdad?... **

- **Además… - agregue con nerviosismo – pensé que nos acercaríamos mas. Que llegaríamos a conocernos.**

- **Pero si ya nos conocemos – sonríe Abby – somos mejores amigos.**

- **Lo sé, lo sé… te he dicho cosas que ni a Kevin.. y ni le digas, por que me arma un escándalo ¬¬… pero nunca habíamos salido en forma _muggle_, que por cierto, eres mas hermosa de lo que yo había pensado.**

- **Gracias… - me sigue sonriendo.**

- **Y pues hay veces que dándote cuenta de un acercamiento poco fuera de lo usual que quieres pasar mas tiempo con esta persona y que quizás por esas similitudes que compartes puedan llegar a…**

- **Chris – me interrumpe Abby, suspirando - ¿Alguna vez me pedirás ser tu novia?**

**Me quedo de piedra. Pero ahora que ya me había dado pauta, no iba a dejar de aprovecharlo.**

_Eli: Tuvo que ser ella la que lo propuso ¬¬… siempre es lo mismo contigo._

**No me hagas hablar de cómo comenzaron tu y Benny ¬¬**

_Eli: ¡No es parte de la historia!_

**¡Yo soy el narrador! ¡Agrego lo que quiero! **

_Eli: ¬¬Xxx_

**Levante mi vista, tratando de poder articular lo que quería decir.**

- **Eso era lo que iba a decir a continuación – le sonrío sonrojado – Abigail… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**Abby se sonrojo también, como si no esperara que en verdad le pidiera eso.**

- **Si… si quiero, Christian…**

**¿Ahora qué? ¡Si, lo sé! ¡Besarla!... pero era la primera vez que iba a besar a alguien. Abby me tomo delicadamente del mentón, y me acerco a ella, dándome un suave beso en los labios. Jamás lo olvidaré… sentí que todo había desaparecido, y que estaba como en sueños. Juro que hasta escuche música de arpa por ahí (bueno, chance, esa no ¬¬). **

**Y así comenzó nuestro noviazgo. Bailamos uniéndonos a Eli y a Benny, y desde ese entonces somos pareja, ¿No es genial? …. Fue uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida.**

**Claro esta que ese día no fue exclusivo para mi felicidad. Eli se dio vuelo con su novio, y James y Sheila… bueno, véanlo por ustedes mismos.**

**Ya llevaban un buen trecho de camino en silencio.**

- **¿Estas molesta conmigo, Sheila? – James se atreve al fin a preguntar (¡Ven! ¡Y se admiran de mi!)**

- **Claro que no James – sonríe ella, pero sin mirarlo.**

- **Vienes muy callada.**

- **Es que estoy meditando todo lo que paso hoy.**

- **¿Con Erich? – James la ve con duda.**

- **Si… en parte.**

- **¿Aun lo amas?**

- **No.**

- **¿Y entonces?**

- **James… ¿Por qué no fuiste por Emily? – le pregunta de golpe.**

- **¿A que te refieres?**

- **Si… pudiste alcanzarla, y cenar con los demás. Así no se hubiera perdido una reservación.**

- **Pero yo no quería. Quería estar contigo.**

- **James… - Sheila suspira – recuerdas que me besaste, ¿verdad?**

- **¿¿Yo te bese?? – James actúa sorprendido (y muy falso, como nota extra) (**_James: ¬¬_**).**

- **Si… no finjas, sé que lo recuerdas.**

**James enrojece, mientras Sheila esboza una ligera sonrisa.**

- **Esta bien – admite al fin – lo recuerdo.**

- **¿Qué significo para ti? **

- **Fue lo mejor, Sheila. Fue como si finalmente hubiera realizado un sueño que he tenido por años.**

- **¿Y que sentías cuando besabas a Emily?**

**Ante el silencio, Sheila se atreve a ver a James, el cual tiene su vista fija al suelo.**

- **¿Qué pasa? – Sheila se preocupa.**

- **No te burles… pero Emily y yo nunca nos besamos.**

**Sheila se sorprende (y después, cuando yo me entere, me dio un ataque de risa)**

- **¿Ni una vez? Fueron novios casi dos años – a Sheila se le hacía increíble.**

- **No. No quería besarla. En el fondo… pues yo sabía que no era correcto. Quería esperar a besar a la persona a quien yo quería. Es decir… a ti.**

- **James… - Sheila de nuevo ve hacia el frente - ¿Estas seguro de lo que sientes por mi?**

- **Si.**

- **¿No te importa que te gane con 6 años? ¿Qué seamos como hermanos? ¿Qué tengamos tantas diferencias?**

- **No, no me importa que me ganes con los años que me ganes, así fueran 20. Nunca te he visto como una hermana, Sheila. De niño eras mi amor platónico, y ahora realmente me rehúso a que siga así. No tenemos tantas diferencias, tenemos aun mas similitudes. Somos almas gemelas, Sheila, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, ¿Para que seguir negándolo? **

**Poco a poco iban llegando a la casa de Sheila, y James no sabía si esa sería la única ocasión en la que tocarían el tema, y de ahí volvería al olvido por parte de Sheila.**

- **Cuando me besaste – dice Sheila en voz pausada – despertaste en mi una serie de sentimientos que no sabía identificar. Yo tampoco te vi como un hermano, en parte porque también a mi me parecía que haríamos una bonita pareja. Lo discutí ahora con Erich. Pensé que no era amor, porque no sentí lo mismo que con Erich… y me di cuenta de que me equivoque…**

**James se queda de piedra (ehhh, no soy el único ), y justo en ese momento llegaron a la casa de Sheila, así que ella se puso frente a la puerta, dispuesta a entrar.**

- **¡Espera! – le pide James - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

- **James… no sé si sea amor. No sé si sea otra cosa. Pero quiero darle una oportunidad a ese sentimiento para que florezca. Si tu te das cuenta de que en verdad me amas, o yo me doy cuenta, entonces nos separaremos, y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos. Pero no puedo enterrar esto, sin siquiera intentarlo. Y quiero intentarlo… ¿Quieres tu?**

- **Con todo mi corazón…**

- **Entonces lo intentaremos – sonríe Sheila.**

**James se acerca a Sheila, besándola suavemente.**

- **Y esta vez no estoy ebrio – le sonríe James cuando se separan.**

- **Y esta vez lo disfrute mas – Sheila se sonroja.**

**Almas gemelas… ¡No crean que son patrañas! ¡Lo hemos vivido en nuestra familia! James y Sheila vienen a completar una enorme cadena de personas que también han encontrado a esa persona especial. Y los que no, no se desesperen, siempre estará ahí… el punto es dejar de buscarla… y aparecerá cuando menos lo esperen. Siempre es, quien menos se imaginan -**

-o-o-o-o-__

You turn around

_Tu volteas_  
Then you ask me behind tears of doubt

_Y me preguntas con lágrimas de duda_  
Just what do I see in you

_Que fue lo que vi en ti._

Please don't cry

_Por favour, no llores_  
I know sometimes it seems we barely get by

_Sé que en ocasiones parece que apenas nos acoplamos_  
But you don't see how much you do

_Pero u no ves cuanto haces_  
To get me through

_Para levantarme._

-o-o-o-o-

- **_No tendrás que hacerlo todo tu sola… yo te ayudare… _**

- **_¡Ron!_**

-o-o-o-o-__

-o-o-o-o-__

- **_Pues si no te gusta, ya sabes la solución, ¿No?_**

- **_¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual es?_**

- **_¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pregúntame que sea tu pareja antes, y no como último recurso!_**__

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

**_- _****_Sigo sin entender de que privilegios goza Vicky para haberte localizado desde hace un año.  
- Quizá Viktor si quería localizarme...  
- ¿Insinúas que nosotros no? ¡¡Si en cuanto salimos de Hogwarts averiguamos tu dirección muggle!!  
  
_****__**

-o-o-o-o-__

-o-o-o-o-__

**_- Hermione... tu eres la luz que me ilumina siempre... te necesito casi como el aire que respiro, y me he dado cuenta que no quiero pasar ni un solo día de mi vida separado de ti… Y porque te amo profundamente, quiero preguntarte... ¿Te casarías conmigo?_**

-o-o-o-o-__

-o-o-o-o-__

- **_Te amo _**

- **_Y yo a ti... siempre juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe _**

-o-o-o-o-__

When the world is cold

_Cuando el mundo es frío_  
And I need a friend to hold

_Y necesito un amigo que abrazar _  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_

And when my hope is gone

_Y cuando mi esperanza se va_  
And I feel I can't go on

_Y siento que no puedo continuar_  
You pick me up

_Me levantas_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
You give me love

_Me das amor._  
  
__

-o-o-o-o-__

**_Draco: ¿Por qué creo que Hermione y Ron son perfectos?... bueno, creo que tienen mucha química, desde que estaban en Hogwarts. Esas discusiones no cualquiera, parecían casados._**

****

**_Alix: ¡Si! Además no sé… siempre se vio algo especial, algo que los unía. Creo que desde que se vieron por primera vez la vida dijo "estos dos deben estar juntos"_**

****

**_Sammny: La tía Hermione es sensata, el tío Ron mas impulsivo. Es un equilibrio perfecto (eso dice Alan ). Cuando amas a alguien, solo lo sabes ¿Saben? Y el tío Ron y la tía Hermione siempre lo supieron._**

****

**_Sheila: Para mi, es el hecho de que siempre supieron que estarían juntos. Nada ni nadie los separo, y ahora tienen hijos, y tienen su vida hecha. Una persona que te apoya siempre, y que esta ahí para ti, es aquella que no debes dejar ir. Y el tío Ron nunca dejo ir a la tía Hermione. _****_Nunca…_**

-o-o-o-o-__

I apologize

_Me disculpo_  
If I never told you what you are in my eyes

_Si nunca te dije que tu estas en mis ojos_  
Oh baby, let me tell you now

_Oh, baby, dejame decirte ahora._

Every day

_Cada día_  
Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way

_Se ve tan dulce sabiendo que tu estaras ahí en cada forma_  
Now how can you say that's not enough

_Ahora, como puedes decir que no es suficiente._

-o-o-o-o-__

_Harry: Yo siempre supe que Ron y Hermione estarían juntos. Fui el testigo principal de su amor._

_Ginny: ¡Hey! ¡Anéxame!_

_Harry: Ah, si, mi esposa y yo fuimos los testigos principales de su amor. Sabíamos que ellos eran tan perfectos, que algún día terminarían como ahora._

_Ginny: La vida siempre te pone obstáculos a vencer, y si te rindes al primero, nunca conseguirás lo que quieres. Ron nunca se rindió, tampoco Hermione, ¿El resultado? ¡Están juntos, felices, y llenos de amor! ¡Como nosotros! _

_Harry: Si… en el fondo, sé que Ron y Hermione presentían que terminarían juntos. Simplemente… porque así tenía que ser._

_James: El destino no se cambia, solo se modifica, ¿verdad mamá?_

_Ginny: Así es._

_James: Y el destino de los tíos se modifico, pero al final quedo como debería estar: con ellos unidos._

-o-o-o-o-__

'Cause when the world is cold

_Porque cuando el mundo es frío_

And I need a friend to hold

_Y necesito un amigo que abrazar _  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_

And when my hope is gone

_Y cuando mi esperanza desaparece_  
And it feels I can't go on

_Y siento que no puedo seguir adelante_  
You pick me up

_Me levantas_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
  
__

-o-o-o-o-

Angelina: Ron y Hermione son tan tiernos …. Me fascina la forma en que actuaban en Hogwarts. Siempre pensé que discutían tanto porque en verdad jamás se llevarían bien. Que bueno que me equivoque.

Fred: Yo siempre supe que a Ron le encantaba Hermione. No hay que ser un genio para averiguarlo. Solo que ahora que verdaderamente están juntos, me doy cuenta de que la perfección existe. Y son ellos dos. Después de Angelina y de mi, claro esta -

Chris: Los tíos siempre encuentran la forma de arreglar sus problemas. Creo que eso requiere mucha paciencia, y mucha colaboración de ambas partes. Y el amor es lo único que te permite tener esos dos elementos mágicos. Se aman, y eso es todo. Por eso son tan "perfectos", porque hay amor de por medio.

-o-o-o-o-__

Everything my heart desires

_Todo lo que me corazón desea_  
Morning sun and midnight fires

_Mañanas despejadas y fuegos nocturnos_  
Someone there to share my dreams

_Alguien ahí para compartir mis sueños_  
With you I have everything  
_Contigo lo tengo todo._

-o-o-o-o-

**_Eli: Creo que mis papas son la razón por la que creo en el amor verdadero. Ellos me educaron con un sentimentalismo profundo, y ahora que asuman las consecuencias ¬¬_**

****

**_Alan: ¬¬'… ridícula. Empíricamente hablando, eso del alma gemela no es muy posible. Pero como la barbie ya dijo, mis papas van contra todo lo que empíricamente conozco. Cuando escucho como se enamoraron, como se reencontraron, y como están juntos hasta ahora me da una fuerza que no imaginan. Si ellos lograron estar juntos a pesar de los obstáculos, eso me motiva a hacer lo mismo. Son felices, y gracias a ellos, indirectamente, muchas personas lo son también._**

****

**_Eli: Si… mis papas son, para mi, una muestra mas de que el amor verdadero siempre perdurara. _****_Siempre…_**

-o-o-o-o-__

When the world is cold

_Cuando el mundo es frío_  
And I need a friend to hold

_Y necesito un amigo que abrazar _  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_

Yeah, when my world is cold

_Si, cuando mi mundo es frío_  
And I need a friend to hold me

_Y necesito un amigo que me abrazace_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_  
And when my hope is gone

_Y cuando mi esperanza se va_  
And I feel I can't go on

_Y siento que no puedo continuar_  
You pick me up

_Me levantas_  
You give me love

_Me das amor_

You give me love

_Me das amor…_

****

**_ Sheila Malfoy McLester…. Me das amor… 31 de Diciembre…._**

****

****

****

Notas de la autora:

Nop, este no es el final, este es el último capítulo, y falta aun el final. Les comente que tenía tres finales, aun no me decido cual usar… pero ya lo verán

**Canción: You Give Me Love (Me das Amor)**

**Intérprete: Faith Hill**

Espero que la traducción no haya quedado tan mal '


	41. Recuerdos: Un Futuro Diferente Epílogo ...

**_NOTA INTRODUCTORIA: Este epílogo se conecta con el epílogo Dos, no se extrañen._**

**Capítulo 41: "Recuerdos: Un Futuro Diferente" – Epílogo Uno**

Sheila estaba sumamente nerviosa, viendo a todos con cierta aprehensión.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensan?

- Pues… - Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Apesta! ¿Verdad?

Todos se vieron entre si, y sonrieron.

- ¡Es excelente, Sheila! ¡Es un regalo precioso!

- ¿¿De verdad, tío??

- Ni yo pude decirlo mejor… - interrumpe Hermione – estas memorias son… preciosas…

- Ciertamente nos enteramos de cosas interesantes – Ginny ve a James con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué a ellos memorias, y a nosotros un video? – se queja Alix.

- Mamá, es el aniversario de los tíos, les toca un regalo así.

- No puedo esperar a ver que nos darás en nuestro aniversario – sonríe Harry.

- Sheila, tienes **dotes de escritora**, ¿Lo sabías?

- '… ¿Tu crees, tía? Yo solo escribí tonterías, los que me narraban las cosas eran los que hacían las maravillas.

- Soy escritora, Sheila, y creo que puedo distinguir el talento de alguien cuando sobresale. Además la originalidad… deberías renunciar a ser auror y dedicarte a esto.

- Ay, tía ¬¬… ya no te burles.

- ¡No es burla! ¿Tu que piensas, Ron?

- Creo que pudiste omitir lo de la maquina de fax ¬¬… pero fuera de eso… es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado en toda mi vida…

- No es solo mío, es de todos los primos, pero no quisieron firmar cada memoria ¬¬

- ¿Para qué? Tu recibe los tomatazos – Chris guiña un ojo – tu lo planeaste todo, te mereces crédito total… y también regaños

- Hablando de regaños, ¿Hacías todo eso en Hogwarts, jovencito? – Angelina ve a Chris con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Ay, mamá! Ya ves como es Sheila… tiende a exagerar '

- ¡Fred, di algo!

- ¡Bien hecho, hijo! ¡Es bueno que se siga la reputación Weasley!

- ¡FRED! ¬¬

- ¿Qué? El muchacho es como su padre, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

- Vamos, mamá, somos adorables – Chris abraza a Fred y sonríe inocentemente.

- Iré por mas galletas – señala Sheila.

- Te acompaño – James la sigue.

-

En la cocina, Sheila acomodaba cuidadosamente las galletas en una bandeja.

- Creo que a todos les gustaron tus memorias… - James la ve fijamente.

- **Nuestras** memorias, Jamie, recuerda que todos ustedes me ayudaron a hacerlas…

- **"Recuerdos…**"… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre para las memorias?

- No es gran ciencia, James, de hecho quedo un poco simple.

- ¿Bromeas? A mi me gusto mucho.

- Ya somos dos…

Sheila no levantaba la vista mientras charlaba con James, lo que desesperaba un poco al chico.

- Sheila… - James puso su mano sobre la de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Sheila retiro inmediatamente su mano.

- Quiero hablarte del otro día…

- ¿Te refieres a cuando llegaste como un loco a gritarnos, y además a avergonzarnos?

- Si…

Sheila parece perder la paciencia, y suelta la charola que sostenía con cuidado, recargándose en uno de los estantes con mirada furiosa.

- ¿Sabes que? ¡No te entiendo, James! Me pides tiempo, te lo doy. Me pides que seamos amigos, y lo somos, ¿Y que haces? ¡Me avergüenzas y gritas delante de todos! ¿¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi??

- Tienes derecho a estar molesta…

- ¡Ay, gracias por darme permiso! – dice Sheila sarcástica.

- Sé que fui muy estupido al dejarte ir, de verdad… pero pensé… yo cre

- ¿Creíste que?

- Pues… pensé… un tiempo fuera…

- James, querías estar con otras personas, lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque cuando yo lo intento, me haces esas cosas. ¿Qué acaso quieres ser feliz, pero que yo no lo sea? ¡Tu ya tienes a esa chica! ¡Entonces…!

- No… ella y yo… no funciono…

- ¡Pero si me terminaste por ella! ¿Qué paso?

- No eras tu…

Sheila se sorprende de momento, pero después vuelve a su gesto serio.

- ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? ¡James, no puedes venir a decirme que me amas, y que quieres tiempo porque quizás no me amas tanto, y después que me amas de nuevo! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu juguete? ¡No puedes venir y…!

James se acerca a Sheila, besándola suavemente, acallando sus protestas.

- Solo te pido otra oportunidad, Sheila. De verdad te amo…

El chico desaparece por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a Sheila en un estado de confusión total.

- ¿Todo bien? – Draco entra poco después.

- Si… - Sheila trata de recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, justo iba a llevarlas…

- Todos nos equivocamos…

Sheila ve a Draco con duda.

- ¿Qué?

- Si… tomamos las decisiones pero en ocasiones no son las correctas…

- Pero tampoco puedo estar a disposición de cualquiera para que me lastime, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Recuerdas a Kyle?

- ¿El hombre que pretendía a mamá?

- Si lo recuerdas entonces ¬¬Xxx… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Fue hace años! ¿Y tu lo recuerdas? ¡Si era solo un idi…!

- Papá – Sheila lo interrumpe - ¿Ibas a algún punto con eso, o solo querías sacar tu amargura?

- Ah, si – Draco recupera la compostura – por un error, tu mamá casi se queda con él. Pero me dio una segunda oportunidad… y míranos…

- Tu no lastimaste a mamá como James lo hizo…

- Me gustaría decirte que es cierto, pero no. Quizás no igual, pero si lastime a tu mamá… pero me acepto, porque sabe que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. ¿No crees que James, con quien creciste, y a quien amas, lo merece también?

- Ay, papá ¬¬

- Yo solo te lo sugiero… la decisión es tuya…

Draco se acerca a Sheila, besándola en la frente.

- Pero ya no seas tan berrinchuda, mi niña, y piénsalo detenidamente, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – suspira Sheila.

- Ahora vamos con esas galletas…

Cuando llegan a la sala, todos están comentando sobre el reciente regalo de los chicos a Ron y Hermione.

- Ya no recordaba todas esas cosas – Hermione sonríe.

- Definitivamente fue un regale excelente.

- Me sigo quejando de que yo solo recibí un video – Alix se molesta.

- Ya cariño, supéralo – Draco la abraza.

- ¿Y que hay de mis anécdotas? – Alan se levanta – les puse un tono humorístico.

- Lo nerd nunca se te quitara – se queja Eli.

- ¬¬… tú cállate…

- Niños, niños, no empiecen…

- Ni tan niños – observa Angelina.

- Crecen tan rápido – se lamenta Ginny.

- Pero son nuestro mundo… - Harry sonríe – y estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Al menos la mayoría ¬¬ - Angelina mira desaprobatoriamente a Fred.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sería la vida sin diversión?

- ¡Sheila! – la llama Hermione - ¿Qué tanto ves?

- La nieve… me gusta venir aquí en invierno, es muy bonito.

- Si… tan mágico…

- ¡Nieve! – Sammy se levanta rápidamente - ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Podemos ir a jugar con la nieve?

- ¿Estas loco? ¡Te vas a resfriar!

- ¡Por favor! ::

- No sé… ¿Tu que opinas, Hermione?

- Resfriado… encerrarlos aquí diciendo "**por favor, por favor**" cada 5 minutos…. Creo que escojo resfriado.

- Si… yo también – Alix sonríe – pueden ir.

- ¡SIIII!

- Pero iremos con ustedes… - Alix toma de la mano a Draco para levantarlo.

- ¿Iremos? – Draco se extraña.

- Hay que vigilarlos… y podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Entre sonrisas, todos los ven salir.

- ¡Ay, mira la hora! ¡Debo empezar a cocinar! – Angelina se dirige a la cocina.

- Te ayudare – se ofrece Ginny.

- Yo también…

- No, Hermione, es tu aniversario, tu tienes la comodidad de no hacer nada. Nos ayudara Harry – proclama Ginny.

- Y Fred – anexa Angelina.

Harry y Fred intercambian miradas de angustia, pero finalmente deciden acompañar a sus esposas en la cocina. Les iría peor si no acceden. "Mujeres".

- Es muy bonito – señala James, acercándose a Sheila.

- Si.

- Oigan – Eli y Chris se acercan - ¿Por qué no vamos a patinar en hielo mañana? Sheila ya debe ser una experta.

Eli había dicho este comentario sin intención, pero James y Sheila se sonrojan.

- ¿Y como van las cosas con Abby, Chris? – Eli se decide a cambiar el tema al ver esto.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba – sonríe Chris – aunque hemos tenido peleas muy continuas…

- Así son las relaciones – Sheila suspira – pero es bueno dar segundas oportunidades.

James y ella intercambian miradas, y sonrisas. Sheila no estaba dispuesta a sufrir, pero tampoco a dejar ir oportunidades. Y es cierto lo que su papá decía: Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Aunque Hermione ya se lo había dicho antes, cuando hicieron su asamblea contra los hombres.

Ron y Hermione seguían hojeando el libro que Sheila les había regalado. Repasando anécdotas, y sonriendo.

- Ni siquiera recordaba lo de la pulsera – se admira Hermione.

- Yo aun sigo insatisfecho con lo de la maquina de fax ¬¬… ¡Es difícil!

- Claro que si, cariño…

Ron abraza a Hermione, mientras siguen viendo el libro.

- Nuestra vida ha sido maravillosa, ¿Verdad? – Ron la besa suavemente.

- La mejor… no la cambiaría por nada.

- Ni yo…

- No tenía idea que Sheila me había pedido narrarle las historias para ponerlas en un libro. Pensé que solo era por alguna duda que tenía.

- Yo creí que ya iba a hacer alguno de sus experimentos extraños. Ese lado extraño lo saco de Alix.

- Ron, ¿Te preguntas que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts? ¿Si no hubiera hecho caso de lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall?

- Tu dices que el hubiera no existe…

- Si, lo sé, pero por curiosidad…. ¿Crees que Harry y yo hubiéramos terminado juntos? ¿Y muerto, como sus padres?

Ron frunce el entrecejo levemente, pero después sonríe.

- Mucho me temo que no.

- ¿No? – Hermione levanta una ceja, dudosa.

- No.

- ¿Y entonces que hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué crees que la visión de la profesora estaba errada?

- Ah, no, yo no creo que estuviera errada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Simplemente que **no te hubiera dejado jamás**, no con Harry, no con otro… hubiera luchado por ti, hasta conquistarte… suelo ser encantador cuando me lo propongo, señorita Granger.

- ¿Oh, si, señor Weasley? – Hermione besa en la mejilla a Ron – quizás tienes razón, y eso hubiera pasado. Pero y si…

- No, no, no – Ron niega con la cabeza – no es necesario sacar conjeturas de algo que no paso. Simplemente es aceptar lo bueno y lo malo… y vivir con ello.

Hermione dirige su vista a Eli, que platica con singular alegría.

- Y nuestros hijos son perfectos…

- Si que lo son… y son felices, que es lo que deseamos mas que otra cosa en este mundo.

- Me gusta cuando nos reunimos todos… es tan acogedor.

- Somos una familia "casi" perfecta '… Hermione, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

- Siempre… pero me encanta escucharlo. Yo te amo mas.

- No, yo te amo mas.

- ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? – suspira Hermione.

- No negaras que es divertido…

- ¡RON! – grita Harry desde la cocina - ¿Dónde tienes un extinguidor?

- ¿¿Para que necesitas un extinguidor?? – Ron se levanta rápidamente.

- Supongamos que hipotéticamente tus cortinas están incendiándose… ¿Dónde encontramos con que apagarlas?

- Discúlpame, cariño… ¡¡¡¡MAS LES VALE TENER UNA BUENA RAZ"N POR LA CUAL ESTAN QUEMANDO MI CASA!!!!

Hermione ve a Ron entrar como bólido a la cocina. Nunca cambiara. Y no quería que cambiara. Es el Ron del que se enamoro. Es **su** Ron. Aun cuando a los demás les parecía que ellos siempre discutían por tonterías, era su forma de comunicarse. Aun cuando pensaron que nunca harían una buena pareja, les demostraron lo contrario. Y lo seguirían demostrando.

Al ver a Eli de nuevo, le recordó tanto a cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts…. Había pasado tantas cosas… tantas…

**_Yo soy Hermione Granger, ¿Y ustedes?_**

****

**_Es L-EV-I-O-S-A… debes pronunciar mas larga la "o"._**

****

**_Fue mi culpa, profesora McGonagall… pensé que podría vencer al trol, porque he leído mucho sobre ellos._**

****

**_La solución es hacer una poción multijugos_**

****

**_Bien… lo diré… no volveré a Hogwarts…_**

****

**_Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, y olvidarse de mi…_**

****

¡Cuánto habían pasado!... pero ellos nunca la olvidaron. Ron nunca la olvidó. Así como ella tampoco los olvido. Así como ella tampoco **lo** olvidó.

Y ahora era tan feliz, que el hubiera dejo de ocupar su mente. Antes se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, ahora lo sabía por seguro.

Ginny siempre dice "el destino no se cambia, solo se adapta", y este es un claro ejemplo. Aun si se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts… Ron y ella estarían juntos. Aunque quizás no rodeados de tantas personas que los aman… pero juntos a final de cuentas.

Así que… ¡Que bueno que no se quedo! Porque quizás no hubiera conocido a Alix, no hubiera sido escritora, no hubiera… no hubiera…

- ¿En que tanto piensas? – se acerco Ron con ella.

- Cosas… ¿Apagaron el fuego?

- El idiota de Harry…

- ¡Hey! – grita Harry - ¡Escuche eso!

- ¡Esa era la intención! ¬¬… en fin, se le ocurrió hacer un experimento con Ginny sobre flamear un platillo.

- ¡Hubiera funcionado si tus estúpidas cortinas no se hubieran quemado! – defiende Ginny.

- ¡Aprende a cocinar! – le replica Ron.

- ¡Si no te gusta, cocina tu! – contesta Ginny, furiosa.

- ¿¿Es eso un reto?? – Ron se levanta de nuevo.

- ¡Eso si tu pecosa cara se atreve a regresar a la cocina! – desafía Ginny.

- ¡Ahora si sabrás lo que es bueno! – Ron sonríe a Hermione – cenaremos delicioso ¡PARA VARIAR!

- ¡Cállate y trae tu trasero a la cocina, a ver si eres tan bueno! – Ginny sigue gritando.

- ¡Ya verás!

Ron entra a la cocina, mientras Hermione suspira. Ese par no cambiara.

Ahora era feliz. Tenía una vida sensacional. Y solo deseaba que todos pudieran ser tan felices como ella. ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba en el futuro? No lo sabía, pero si estaba al lado de Ron, no importaba. Con él, era la mas valiente. Con él, podía enfrentar lo que sea. Con él… su mundo estaba completo.

Guardando el libro que Sheila les obsequió, decidió dejar de pensar en el "**hubiera**"… solo seguir disfrutando lo que tenía, y lo que llegaría en el futuro. Algo de lo que estaba segura es que Ron y ella estarían juntos siempre. Porque estaba destinado. Porque son almas gemelas. Porque se aman profundamente… porque le toco vivir **un futuro diferente.**

****

****

**FIN **

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Viernes, 13 de Agosto del 2004 **

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué creen? Pus siempre salieron 4 finales .'… es que decidí conectar dos de los finales (que son los dos primeros epílogos), y pues bueno, me decidí a conectar el que sobró con otro mas.

Por ahora hay dos finales, para que escojan el que mas les guste, o si quieren tomarlos los dos, adelante. Y me faltan otros dos, por eso aun no pondré agradecimientos, sino hasta el último final (es decir, el cuarto epílogo)… pero lean el epílogo siguiente para mas notas extras y delirantes '.

No quiero ahondar mucho, pero solo quiero decir que aunque este fic ha tenido cada error (¿O debo decir horror?), pero fue hecho de forma especial. Oki, ya, porque sino me explayare y no debo hasta el último capítulo ¬¬' - - ignoren mis delirios.


	42. Un Hasta Luego y no un Adiós Un Futuro D...

**_NOTA INTRODUCTORIA: Notaran que hay ciertas conexiones entre este epílogo y el que ya leyeron anteriormente, aunque aquí es un poco mas… bueno, mejor léanlo por ustedes mismos. _**

**Capítulo 42: "Un hasta luego y no un Adiós… Un Futuro Diferente" - Epilogo Dos**

_OOOO_

- _Mamá, ¿Alguna vez encontrare el amor de mi vida?_

- _Claro que si, cariño. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones uno tiende a desesperarse… a pensar que jamás llegará esa persona "ideal"… pero esta ahí, es solo cuestión de tener paciencia._

- _Estoy harta de esperar, ¿Por qué no puede ser como tu y papá? ¿Por qué no pudo ser mi primer amor mi **único** amor?_

- _Eli… hay veces que debes tropezar con muchísimas piedras para ver cual es la que debes recoger. _

- _Pero tu no tuviste que recoger muchas piedras… siempre supiste que era papá el indicado._

- _Hija, quizás en el fondo lo sabía. Pero las circunstancias me hicieron tropezar con muchísimas piedras también. Ya lo sabes. La vida no es fácil, y mucho menos lo es el amor._

- _Alan tiene razón: El amor apesta ¬¬_

- _Cariño… Claro que apesta …. ¿Pero que haríamos sin él? Estamos rodeados de ese sentimiento maravilloso, solo enfocado en diferentes formas. Sé que muchos piensan que estas son cursilerías sin sentido, y es una lastima, porque como te darás cuenta, Eli, queda muy poco romanticismo en estos tiempos…_

- _No en nuestra familia. Creo que es algo que ha ido incrementando con los años._

- _Exacto …. Y como lo has aprendido, tarde o temprano llegara el chico adecuado para ti, ¿O debo decir chica?_

- _¡MAMÁ! ¬¬Uuu_

- _'…. No esta de mas preguntar._

- _¿Y qué tal si llega cuando ya tenga mas de 60 años?_

- _Entonces vivirás a plenitud el tiempo que tengas con él… hija, algo que debe quedarte muy claro, lo importante no es el tiempo que dure, sino disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último, lo poco, o lo mucho que dure, será de calidad. Y no te arrepentirás porque falto tiempo. Es lo que sobra, cuando lo sabes aprovechar._

- _Calidad… por mas loco que se escuche, te haré caso._

- _¡Esa si que es una novedad! ¿Qué tal si también me haces caso cuando te digo que ordenes tu habitación?_

- _Lo siento, solo hago caso a un consejo por año _

_OOOO_

- _¡No lo entiendo! ¡Él fue quien me pidió tiempo! ¿Por qué ahora me hace estas escenitas?_

- _Sheila, Sheila… los hombres son… como los pingüinos…_

- _Tía Hermione, ¿Puedo saber a que viene esa analogía?_

- _Si, Hermione, ilústranos con tus conocimientos._

- _Gracias, Alix. Verás, Sheila… los pingüinos solos tienen una pareja en toda su vida, ¿Vamos bien hasta aquí?_

- _Aja..._

- _Pues hay veces que para elegir, los machos tratan de probar diferentes cosas, para finalmente darse cuenta de cual es la hembra que quieren. Los hombres son iguales, incluido James._

- _Pues a mi me importa poco que sea un pingüino o una babosa de tierra ¬¬…. Lo que hizo es totalmente inaceptable. _

- _En eso tiene razón Sheila, mamá. Quedaron que si alguno descubría que quería otras experiencias, quedarían como amigos. James quiso "probar diferentes cosas", como tu lo dices, ¿Y espera que la pingüino, digo, Sheila, lo espere? ¡Si, como no!_

- _James es muy joven, es natural que se sintiera confundido._

- _¿Qué eres, Hermione? ¿Abogada defensora de James? ¡Él la boto por esa chica! _

- _Gracias, mamá ¬¬_

- _Yo te defiendo, hijita _

- _Yo no digo que lo que hizo James este bien, solo les explico PORQUE lo hizo, así que dejen de lanzarse a mi como hienas ¬¬… _

- _Bueno, eso es cierto, los hombres tienen el cerebro de un pájaro._

- _Eli, Eli… ¿Cuándo se te quitara la costumbre de decir eso?_

- _Creo que nunca _

- _Sheila, en confidencia, ¿No te sentiste halagada cuando James te hizo esa escena de celos? ¡Quiere decir que aun le importas!_

- _Tía Hermione, eso solo fue porque James prefiere verme solterona con 40 gatos, a verme feliz con otro chico. ¡Es tan egoísta! ¿Acaso yo le dije algo cuando estuvo saliendo con todas esas chicas? ¡Ahh, no! Al contrario, lo apoye, ¿Por qué no puede él hacer lo mismo?_

- _Porque te ama, y apenas se dio cuenta de cuanto… _

- _¿Crees que de verdad me ame? _

- _¿Tu lo amas?_

- _Si… pero puedo aceptar que este con otra persona… _

- _Otra diferencia entre hombres y mujeres… sabemos escoger nuestras batallas. Quizás en el fondo sabes que James regresaría a ti tarde o temprano. James derrocha amor, al igual que Ron lo hacía en Hogwarts, o igual que Harry. _

- _¿Lo aceptaras si te pide que vuelvan?_

- _No lo sé, Eli, ¿Y si me vuelve a hacer lo mismo? No soy un juguete que estará a su disposición cada vez que quiera. No me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa para nadie._

- _En mi opinión, vale la pena arriesgarse si es que de verdad lo amas. Ya sabes lo que dicen "Si te lastiman una vez, es su culpa. Si te lastiman dos veces, es tu culpa", aprendes y ya no dejaras que vuelva a pasar. Debes ponerle los puntos claros, y el amor hará el resto._

- _Tía Hermione, lo dices como si afirmaras que James me va a pedir que regresemos. Yo dudo que eso pase. _

- _Yo no, porque he visto estas reacciones antes. Las vi en Ron. Las vi en Harry. Las he visto en Alan. No pueden evitarlo, parece que esta en su ADN_

- _Cerebros de pájaro ¬¬_

- _¬¬… Eli…_

- _Solo te digo esto, Sheila: Si amas a James, dale una oportunidad. Todos nos equivocamos, y merecemos ser escuchados de nuevo. No lo juzgues por lo que hizo, júzgalo por lo que esta haciendo, y por lo que hará… Nadie es perfecto…_

- _Gracias, tía Hermione… _

_OOOO_

- _¿Tiene que estar Eli aquí?_

- _Si no te gusta, vete ¬¬_

- _Hermione no pudo llevarla de compras, así que cuando terminemos de arreglar este pórtico, la acompañaré. _

- _¿Por qué fui tan estúpido, tío Ron? ¿Por qué deje ir a Sheila? ¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Soy un idiota de primera!_

- _Si, si hubiera un concurso de idiotas, lo perderías de tan idiota, al menos te llevarías mención honorífica._

- _Basta, Eli ¬¬_

- _Si, papá ¬¬'_

- _Me temo que no te entiendo, James, ¿Qué no era lo que querías? Tu le pediste a Sheila un tiempo fuera._

- _En mi opinión fue la peor decisión que tomaste._

- _Alan, no ayudes ¬¬_

- _¡Si, ya sé que yo le pedí espacio! ¡Pero no supe ni porque lo hacía! _

- _Te dejaste impresionar por unas piernas bonitas, ¿No?_

- _En parte… pero también creí que ella no estaba muy segura conmigo…_

- _James, no la uses como pretexto. Afronta tus decisiones, pero lo mas importante, ¿Por qué quieres que Sheila regrese contigo?_

- _Porque jamás debí pedirle ese tiempo fuera. ¡Tu me viste, tío! ¡Ustedes me vieron! No soy nada sin ella, me complementa, es mi vida… solo que tuve que verme sin ella para poder darme cuenta de que es lo que mas quiero, y lo quiero junto a mi._

- _Cerebro de pájaro ¬¬_

- _Eli ¬¬… Bien, ¿Estas seguro de que la amas? _

- _Si, pero me temo que ya sea tarde, y ella haya encontrado a otra persona a quien amar. Es lógico que prefiera a Luke, ¿Y por qué no? Cuerpo perfecto, mayor que ella, un perfecto triunfador, y yo solo soy un bobo inmaduro que no supe manejar la situación. _

- _¿Crees que Sheila lo ame? El amor no es como la gripe, que se quite con medicina, pero la puedes contraer inmediatamente después de que te cures… tarda tiempo en sanar, y tarda mucho mas tiempo en volver a renacer. _

- _Vaya, papá, ¿De donde sacas tanta profundidad?_

- _Tantos años de escuchar a tu madre, algo se me tenía que pegar tarde o temprano. Lo primero sería averiguar si Sheila esta en disposición de darte una oportunidad…_

- _¿Y como se supone que voy a averiguar eso…?_

- _¿Qué? ¿por qué me miran así?_

- _Vamos, Eli, tu debes saberlo, ¿Sheila aun me ama?_

- _No sé, y si supiera, que no lo sé, pero igual no te lo diría, por ser un cerebro de pájaro._

- _La **barbie** no sabe, no pierdas tu tiempo rogándole, James._

- _Si, Eli no debe estar enterada de lo que Sheila siente ahora._

- _¿AH, SI? ¡Pues para su información Sheila nos dijo que estaba dispuesta a…!_

- _¿A qué?_

- _¬¬… ya, se acabo, no voy a hablar mas._

- _James, independientemente de que mi princesa te diga o no, creo que debes intentarlo con Sheila, y esta vez no dejarla ir, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida._

- _Si… gracias, tío Ron…_

_OOOO_

- _¿Qué dijiste?_

- _Lo que escuchaste, que tu hermana no debería estar aquí, es una sangre sucia._

- _¡Retráctate!_

- _No._

- _No les hagas caso, Sammy, es lo que quieren…_

- _¿Y tu de que te admiras? Si su hermana es una sangre sucia, la tuya es una perdida.._

- _Bien… sé que me golpearan muy fuerte por esto… pero lo vale… ¡A ellos, Sammy!_

_OOOO_

- _Me gustaría saber porque recurrieron a la violencia física._

- _¡La llamaron sangre sucia, mamá! ¡A mi hermana! ¡A MI HERMANA!_

- _Ya entendí, Samuel, no tienes que gritarlo._

- _¿Y cual es tu excusa, Alan?_

- _No quiero decirla, mamá._

- _Me llamaron perdida, y fue cuando Alan se les lanzo encima… obviamente no podía ganarles…_

- _¬¬… ¡Todavía que te defendí! Ingrata ¬¬'_

- _Defender a tu hermana esta bien, Alan, pero NUNCA recurrimos a la violencia… solo genera mas violencia…_

- _Si no los hubiera detenido Sheila, no sé que hubiera pasado. _

- _¿Por qué habrá gente tan intolerante todavía? ¡Me encantaría que desaparecieran de una buena vez!_

- _A mi también, Alix, pero por ahora debemos conformarnos con nuestros hijos los golpeadores. Esperen a que se enteren sus padres…_

- _Papá va a castigarme :: _

- _Si… pero estará muy orgulloso, porque a pesar de que Eli y tu no se llevan bien, la amas tanto como para defenderla._

- _Tengo que, es mi hermana ¬¬_

- _Nerd ¬¬_

- _Cabeza hueca ¬¬_

- _Cerebro de pájaro ¬¬_

- _Desastroza ¬¬X_

- _Basta ¬¬…. Ya no quiero escuchar esos insultos, al menos no por hoy. Hiciste algo bueno por tu hermana, veamos que dure al menos las dos horas, ¿Si?_

- _Si, mam_

_OOOO_

_ - ¡Estoy comprometida!_

- _¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???_

- _¡SI! ¡VOY A CASARME!_

- _P-pero… ¿¿Cómo?? ¿Cuándo? _

- _Me lo pidió ayer, en una cena romántica… ¿¿No es emocionante, papá??_

- _¡Pero si apenas lo conoces! ¿Quién es este tipejo?_

- _¡No es un tipejo! ¡Hemos sido novios por dos años! ¡Es el indicado, papá, lo sé!_

- _¿Cómo va a ser el indicado? ¿Viste la cara de idiota que tiene? ¡Y tu eres muy joven para casarte, señorita!_

- _¡Tengo 22 años! ¡No soy una niña!_

- _¡Todavía eres una niña, Elizabeth!_

- _¡Te odio por arruinarme este momento, papá!_

_OOOO_

- _Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

- _He estado mejor, ¿Aun sigue en su habitación?_

- _Si… no me gusta cuando pelean, debes buscar la forma de contentarte con Eli…_

- _¿Y yo por qué? ¡Ella fue la que tuvo la loca idea de casarse, siendo aun tan pequeña!_

- _Tiene 22 años…_

- _Genial, hagan un club para recordármelo ¬¬_

- _Esta bien, Ron, no te enojes… ¿Te gustaría ver una película?_

- _Pero si no es Viernes…_

- _Pensé en salirme un poco de la rutina.. ya sabes, un cambio… hay que afrontarlos tarde o temprano…_

- _Bien, bien ¬¬… ¿Cómo se llama la película?_

- **_El padre de la novia_**_…_

- _¬¬X… ¿Intentas mensajes subliminales conmigo? _

- _Solo ve la película, amor _

_OOOO_

- _¿Y qué te pareció?_

- _Demasiado exagerada, ¿Qué padre normal reaccionaria así ante la boda de su hija? Aunque… si hubo algo con lo que me identifique.._

- _¿Ah, si? ¿Y que fue?_

- _Cuando veía a su hija aun siendo pequeña. Es difícil darte cuenta que la personita que una vez te llamo "**papi Crookie"** ahora te diga que se va a casar… y a irse de tu lado… y olvidarse de ti… _

- _Ron, tu sabes que eso nunca pasara… Siempre vas a ser el hombre mas importante en la vida de Eli… eres su papá._

- _¿Recuerdas cuando tenía 4 años, y puso un galeon debajo de uno de los árboles, esperando que creciera un árbol de dinero? _

- _Si… quería reunirlo para tu regalo de cumpleaños…_

- _¡Era tan pequeña, y ya pensando en esas cosas! Daría lo que fuera, para ver de nuevo su carita… pidiéndome que le amarre los zapatos, o que la lleve en mis hombros… y de repente me descuide, y ya es una mujer adulta, ya piensa casarse, y tener sus propios hijos… y si me descuido de nuevo, dejara de ser parte de mi vida… _

- _¿Recuerdas como nos fue con mi papá cuando decidimos casarnos? Es lo mismo, Ron. Todos los padres tienen problemas para dejar ir a los pequeños que han educado y amado._

- _Tu no pareces tener problemas, lo has tomado muy bien._

- _Digamos que ya me hice a la idea desde el día que nació. Cada día era visualizarla casada, con maravillosos hijos… y siendo feliz, ¿No quieres que sea feliz, Ron?_

- _Mas que cualquier cosa. Quiero lo mejor para ella y para Alan… Pero es difícil…_

- _Estamos en esto juntos, amor… somos un equipo…_

- _Pero ahora perdemos un miembro… un miembro importante…_

- _Pero eventualmente ganaremos mas, seremos un equipo aun mas grande._

- _Ya no la veremos, ese hombre la alejara de nosotros._

- _Ron, ¿Acaso tu me alejaste de mis padres? ¿Acaso yo te aleje de los tuyos?... no, al contrario, nos turnamos para verlos, debes ajustarte a los cambios. Nuestros hijos están **creciendo** y es inevitable que se vayan de nuestro lado. Los enseñas a volar, pero ellos deciden hacía donde deben dirigirse._

- _¿Y alguna vez regresaran al nido?_

- _Cuando necesiten algún lugar seguro… o que les de comida gratis '… _

- _Será muy feliz, ¿Verdad?_

- _Si, lo será… _

- _Bien… hablare con ella por la mañana… la dejare descansar…_

- _¡Eli! ¿Qué haces en las escaleras, jovencita?_

- _Q-quise… tenía sed, así que vengo por un vaso de agua._

- _¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?_

- _¿Cuál? Me acabo de despertar…_

- _Ninguna, cariño…_

- _¿Sabes papi? Te quiero mucho…_

- _Yo también…_

- _Y siempre te voy a querer. Para mi, tu eres mi héroe, y **nadie** va a cambiar eso. ¿Siempre voy a ser tu pequeña princesita?_

- _Siempre…_

_OOOO_

- _¡Vas a ser abuela, mamá!_

- _¿¿Cómo?? ¡¡¡FELICIDADES, HIJA!!!_

- _¡Es tan emocionante! ¡Primero pensé que la comida china me había caído mal! Pero resulta que son nauseas de embarazo… ¡¡Voy a tener un hijo!!_

- _¿Cómo esta Derek?_

- _¡Feliz! Estamos pensando en nombres…_

- _¿Tienen alguno?_

- _Si… se los diremos después._

- _Tu papá va a estar tan feliz cuando sepa la noticia._

- _Mamá… gracias, por tus consejos… siempre estas velando por nosotros, no sé como le haces…_

- _Cuando nazca tu pequeñito verás que los padres nos partimos en mas de 1000 piezas con tal de complacerlos… pero lo vale._

- _Espero que al menos mi hijo me dé menos dolores de cabeza de los que yo les di '_

- _Cuando entre a la adolescencia sabrás lo que es bueno, hija _

_OOOO_

- _¡Fue un niño!_

- _¡¡NIÑO!! ¡¡Que maravilla!!_

- _¿Quieren ver a Eli?_

- _¡Por supuesto!_

- _La subirán en unos momentos, junto a mi hijo… si me disculpan, debo llamar a mis padres para darles la noticia._

- _Adelante, Derek, adelante…_

- _¿¿Cómo te sientes Eli??_

- _Como si acabara de dar a luz a un bebé… '… ¿Ya vieron que hermoso es?_

- _Saco tus ojos._

- _Si… _

- _¿Ya pensaste en nombres?_

- _Algunos… pap_

- _¿Dime, Eli?_

- _Bueno… Derek y yo hablamos, y quedamos en algo. Si el bebe era niña, la llamaríamos Catherine Jane… en honor a la mamá de Derek y a mamá, aunque sé que no te gusta mucho el Jane._

- _No importa, hija '_

- _Pero como fue niño… se llamara Ronald Andrew… _

- _¿¿Qué?? ¡Pero Eli…!_

- _No me discutas, papá ¬¬… ya es algo decidido. Derek esta de acuerdo, Andrew por su papá, y Ronald por el mio. ¿No es maravilloso?_

- _¡E-es… fantástico… no sé que decir!_

- _¡Entonces ven y carga al pequeño Ron! Ya tienen algo en común, además de los ojos azules…_

- _Eli… esto es tan… muchas gracias... es un honor… es…_

- _Papá, si enrojeces mas, pensaran que tienes una hemorragia masiva. No es nada, Ronald siempre me ha gustado. _

- _El pequeño Ronald…_

_OOOO_

- _¡Ya basta, papá! Debes empezar a cuidarte ¬¬_

- _¡Pero quiero seguir jugando Quidditch!_

- _¡Agitarte te hace mal! ¡Lo sabes! _

- _¬¬… eres peor que tu madre._

- _Alguien tiene que cuidarte. ¿Y Alan?_

- _De viaje… ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez se casara?_

- _Lo dudo, papá, el mismo lo dijo "**yo, casado… ¡JA!"**… eso lo interpreto como un no._

- _Si, yo también…_

- _¿Has sabido de Sheila y James?_

- _No después del funeral de Alix… le pego fuerte…_

- _Es natural… espero que regresen pronto, Ron y Cath extrañan jugar con sus primitos…_

- _Si, esperemos que sea pronto._

- _¡PAPÁ! ¿Es eso un helado?_

- _¡Es para mi niño interior!_

- _¡Nada de dulce para ti! ¡Te hace daño! ¬¬Xxx… _

- _Regañona ¬¬… me va mejor con tu mamá._

- _Pues si, ella te sonsaca todo._

- _¿Cuándo vas a traer a los niños? _

- _Son muy ruidosos, no quiero que te molesten._

- _¡Al contrario! Me encanta jugar con ellos. Y a Hermione también. _

- _Prometo traerlos seguido _

_OOOO_

- _Mamá, gracias por mantener la calma…_

- _No te preocupes, Eli, todo saldrá bien._

- _¿Y papá?_

- _Acompaño a Derek a tomar un café, también necesita calmarse._

- _¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo estas tan… tranquila? Mi niña puede morir… y tu ni siquiera te quebraste…_

- _Eli… te entiendo, ¿Crees que no me he quebrado? Millones de veces… lloro en silencio, y tu padre me acompaña. Me he sentido impotente de no poder hacer nada, y he renegado de medio mundo… pero los demás no necesitan a alguien que se quebré como ellos, necesitan a alguien que pueda reaccionar rápido._

- _No sé que voy a hacer, mamá… ¿Y si…?_

- _¡No! No quiero que pienses eso, Eli, todo estará bien, Jane jugara en nuestro jardín dentro de poco…_

- _¿Cómo estas tan segura?_

- _Eli, muchas veces me he equivocado, y lo sé, pero esta vez **no**, te lo aseguro._

- _Gracias, mam_

- _Eli…_

- _¿Si, Alan?_

- _El doctor quiere que entremos… la niña ya recobro la conciencia, y dentro de poco se repondrá totalmente…_

- _¿¿De verdad?? _

- _¿Ves? Tenía razón, hija._

- _¡Si! Mamá, eres la mejor._

- _Lo sé _

- _Le avisare a Derek y a papá._

- _No te preocupes, iré yo._

- _Gracias, Alan._

- _Para lo que necesites, hermanita… para lo que necesites._

_OOOO_

- _Hola, Eli, no te esperaba _

- _Quise visitarte y ver como iban las cosas, mam_

- _Muy bien, ¿Por qué?_

- _Bueno… papá falleció ya hace 6 meses… y esta casa es muy grande para ti sola._

- _Esta llena de nuestros recuerdos, cariño. Es por eso que me gusta._

- _Lo sé, pero, ¿No estarías mas cómoda con nosotros? Derek esta de acuerdo, ven a vivir con nosotros, y vendemos esta casa. Tus nietos estarán felices._

- _Déjalo, es muy terca ¬¬_

- _¡Alan! No sabía que estabas aquí._

- _Se descompuso la lavadora…_

- _Ron era quien reparaba las cosas... aprendió con el tiempo…_

- _¡Vamos, mamá! Alan es soltero, no le importara tenerte a su lado, y su hijo siempre ha querido estar mas tiempo contigo. A mi tampoco me incomodaría, tienes dos maravillosas ofertas, ¿Por qué no aceptas?_

- _Si, mamá, a David no le importara… _

- _Mis amores, es muy amable que quieran hacer eso, pero no lo necesito. Estoy muy a gusto en mi casa, la casa que compramos su padre y yo, donde están todos nuestros recuerdos valiosos. Es donde decidimos quedarnos hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Él ya se fue, y yo quiero hacerlo también aquí. Así que no me moveré… pero siempre aprecio las visitas, ayer vinieron Sheila y James, y mañana vendrá Chris, y la esposa número 5…_

- _¿Qué no era la 4?_

- _Aun busca la indicada… así que como ven, no me dirán nada que pueda aceptar sus ofertas. Aquí estuve con su padre, y aquí me quedare._

- _Esta bien, mamá… pero al menos déjame conseguirte a alguien que te ayude…_

- _Si podía mantener esta casa en pie con ustedes y su papá, puedo hacerlo ahora que soy la única. Ya dejen de preocuparse por mi, estoy bien. Muy bien…_

_OOOO_

- Eli… ¡ELI!

- ¿Qué?

- Es tu turno… ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

Trago saliva con dificultad. Jamás pensó subir ahí.

- No, no, yo lo haré… tu lo hiciste con papá.

- Puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no te preocupes…

- Alan… estaré bien… yo lo har

Se veía tan… irreal. Había visto a Sheila hacerlo. A James… incluso a Alan y a su madre. Pero no pensó que llegaría su turno. Que tendría que subir a ese lugar, y decirle a todas esas personas lo maravillosa que ella había sido. ¿Cómo resumirlo, cuando podía pasarse días y días hablando de cuan grandiosa fue? Necesitaba fuerza. Necesitaba entereza… y necesitaba todo su valor.

Poco a poco subió, viendo a todos que la observaban fijamente. Caras familiares en la primera fila. Alan y su hijo, David. James y Sheila con sus tres hijos. Chris con la esposa numero 5, ¿O ya era la número 6? Perdió la cuenta después de la tercera. Y a sus pequeños, llorando en silencio, siendo consolados por su esposo. Ver todo eso le causaba una gran sensación de tristeza… pero tenía que decirle adiós adecuadamente.

- Todos los que conocieron a mi mamá – comenzó con voz temblorosa – decían que era un ángel. Ella nunca lo creyó, pero de verdad lo era. Y ahora ha regresado a donde pertenece, y además recluto a alguien mas, a mi padre, que se adelanto para darle una grandiosa fiesta de bienvenida…

Vio sonrisas en algunos de los presentes, seguidas de murmullos generales.

- Es tanto lo que quiero decir, y tan poco tiempo… mi mamá siempre traía un rayo de alegría a quien estuviera con ella. Una sonrisa, y dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Algunos saben que mis papas no fueron exactamente felices desde el principio. Pasaron por muchos problemas para estar juntos, obstáculos en ocasiones tan grandes, que cualquiera hubiera desistido. Pero no ellos. Ellos lucharon, ellos enfrentaron todo… y tuvieron dos hijos… y tres hermosos nietos. Crecimos creyendo en el amor verdadero gracias a ellos, y fue la mejor enseñanza de todas. Nos enseñaron a creer, y nos enseñaron a amar… a darlo todo por ese hermoso sentimiento, como ellos. Porque cuando se veían a los ojos, o cuando hablaban, se veía ese amor, es algo que no se oculta por mucho tiempo.

La garganta se le quebró en esos momentos. Un leve sollozo se escapo de sus labios, y lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Y ese amor nos lo dieron incondicionalmente, y vive en nosotros, y vivirá… siempre. Por eso me cuesta trabajo decirles que tan grandiosa fue mi madre, que tan maravillosa **es**, porque tendrían que quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, y en la iglesia solo nos dejan estar una hora…

Unas risas se escucharon.

- Saque el sentido del humor de mi padre '. Mamá siempre me explico todo lo que pasaría cuando ella se fuera. Me decía "**Eli, no quiero que lloren por mi, porque ya estaré con mi esposo, quiero que les digas que viviré siempre en ustedes, como una sonrisa, una brisa suave, una lágrima… un recuerdo, pero siempre estaré ah**… y me pidió que no lloráramos. Lo siento, mamá, pero eso no puedo complacerte. Lo que si puedo complacerte, es en leer el poema que me pediste. Mamá estaba preparada para irse. Y nos preparo para dejarla ir. Y como despedida, me especifico que debía leerles un poema que a ella le gustaba mucho. Algunos ya lo escucharon en el funeral de papá… era simplemente su poema favorito…

"**Do Not Weep**"

**"No llores"**  
De Mary E. Frye (1932)  
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep.

_No estés frente a mi tumba, y llores._

I am not there, I do not sleep.

_No estoy ahí, no duermo._

I am a thousand winds that blow.

_Soy un millar de vientos que soplan._

I am the diamond glints on snow.

_Soy el brillo de diamante en la nieve.  
  
_

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

_Soy la luz en los maizales._

I am the gentle autumn rain.

_Soy la gentil lluvia de otoño._

When you awaken in the mornings hush,

_Cuando despiertes en las silenciosas mañanas_

I am the swift uplifting rush

_Soy la rapidez que eleva el espíritu _

of quiet birds in circled flight,

_de pajaros calmados que vuelan en circulo_

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

_soy la suave estrella que brilla en la noche_

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

_no estes frente a mi tumba, y llores._

I am not there,

_no estoy ah_

I did not die...

_no morí...._

Escuchó sollozos de los presentes, llanto copioso en algunos, y en los que amaba, una leve sonrisa.

- Te dije, mamá… es imposible evitar el llorar, pero sabemos que estarás con nosotros siempre… - de nuevo sintió una leve opresión en el pecho – y como en un cuento de amor, **vivieron felices, para siempre**… están juntos… y están con nosotros… y lo estarán… lo estarán siempre…

Ya no lo soportó. Dejo fluir las lágrimas y los sollozos, mientras veía a Alan, a Sammy, a James y a Chris acompañar al cortejo fúnebre, y llevarse a su mamá. Sheila la abrazaban, entendiendo su dolor.

- Se ha ido, Sheila… - le murmuro con pesar.

- Pero esta con el tío… para siempre, como lo dijiste.

- Si… gracias por dejarnos un espacio en el **Lote de los senderos**…

- Son familia, Eli… te reserve el mejor cedro…

- ¿Frondoso?

- Hermoso, como la tía.

- Gracias…

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos, hasta que solo quedo la familia.

- Pero que hermoso árbol – exclamo James.

- Si… - Alan sonrío – la inscripción quedo muy bonita.

- A pesar de estar muy larga – anexo Chris.

- ¿Estarás bien, amor? - su esposo, siempre preocupado por ella.

- Si… mis papas siempre estarán con nosotros. Solo necesito tiempo.

Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el árbol, sintiendo una calidez muy peculiar. Como cuando su mamá le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Es hora de irnos… - recalco James.

- Si... adiós mamá… - Alan vio el árbol con melancolía.

- No… hasta luego, mamá – agrego, en tono tranquilo.

- Tienes razón… hasta luego, mamá – la apoyo Alan.

Decidieron visitar a todos sus parientes, que descansaban en ese lugar.

- Sheila… - no estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Esas memorias que hiciste para el aniversario de mis papas…?

- ¿Te refieres a "**Recuerdos…**"?

- Si… ¿Te importaría continuarlas?

Sheila la vio con sorpresa. No esperaba esa petición.

- ¿Continuarlas?

- Mamá dijo en ese entonces que tenías dotes de escritora… y me gustaría que pusieras todo lo que ha pasado desde que les diste esas memorias. Que las continuaras, y que después alguien las continúe por ti… tradición familiar…

- ¿Por qué no las sigues tu, Eli? De seguro podrás tener mejor perspectiva que yo…

- No, no soy buena para eso… es un favor especial, Sheila…

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si… quiero que las sigas, para que mis hijos, y sus hijos… y las próximas generaciones de nuestra familia sepan porque estamos tan aferrados al amor verdadero. Que sepan que siempre tendrán a alguien que este a su lado para levantarlos, alguien para acompañarlos… alguien para amarlos.

- Claro que si, Eli… lo haré con gusto…

- Muchas gracias…

Ambas estaban de pie a cierta distancia de los demás, viéndolos calmadamente. Eli sonrío. Había hecho su propia tradición familiar, en honor a sus padres. En honor a un par de enamorados que jamás se dieron por vencidos, y que lucharon para mantenerse juntos siempre. Siempre…

Es cierto, su mamá se preguntaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?... pero el **hubiera** no existe, y a pesar de todo, terminaron juntos. Su papá y su mamá. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger… las dos almas gemelas mas perfectas que ella ha visto en toda su vida. Y ahora ya estaban juntos de nuevo, y de seguro muy felices. No es mas que un "hasta luego"… no es mas que un "breve adiós"…

- Mamá, tengo hambre…

- Seguro, Ron, ya nos vamos…

- ¿Estas lista?

- Si… vamos, Alan, ¿Te quedaras una temporada?

- Decidí quedarme indefinidamente. David extraña mucho a sus primos.

- ¡Es excelente!

- Eli, la casa de mis papas…

- No la venderemos – dice decidida.

- Eso pensaba yo. Se queda igual.

- Se queda igual – repite, sonriendo.

Da un último vistazo al lugar, viendo los frondosos árboles levantándose al cielo. Una última lágrima corre por su mejilla, pero sonríe, sabiendo que ahora sus padres ya estaban reunidos. "**que hubiera pasado si mamá no hubiera escuchado a la profesora McGonagall"**… pensó de momento, pero después sacudió la cabeza, negando. Tomó la mejor decisión… y gracias a eso, aunque el destino no se cambia, se modifica, como lo decía su tía Ginny… simplemente fue **un futuro diferente**.

**FIN **

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Viernes, 13 de Agosto del 2004 **

Notas de la autora:

Bueno… como habrán leído, aun faltan otros dos finales (), pero por ahora, como termine estos dos, quise ponerlos porque no sé cuanto me voy a tardar en terminar los otros dos ' - - eso no se vio bien, ¿Cierto?

Los agradecimientos los voy a dejar para el último capítulo (es decir, el último de los 4 finales), pero de momento quiero agradecerles A TODOS USTEDES, QUE ME ESTAN LEYENDO, yo sé que me extendí mucho, me fui por la tangente, y en ocasiones solo divagaba, pero este fic plasma muchas emociones y sentimientos, y no voy a mentir, escribiendo este final llore '…. Les gustara o no les gustara el fic, de cualquier modo agradezco que tomaran la molestia de leerlo… de verdad.

No quiero ponerme sentimentalona, porque eso lo haré con el último final, pero por ahora, les diré que estos son los "Happy endings", y faltan los demás '

Por cierto, el poema salió en Joan Of Arcadia (otra obsesión mía '), en el capítulo "Death be not wathever", pero me gusto, y lo quise poner.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, POR LEERLO, POR ODIARLO, POR GUSTARLE… O POR PASAR EL RATO CON EL FIC. **

Por cierto, sé que lo habrán notado, pero la primera parte en cursivas son recuerdos de Eli.

Uno de los muchos finales del fic… porque tenía que acabar tarde o temprano, ¿no? '…

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO** - - ya sé que lo he dicho mucho '


	43. Un Futuro Diferente Epílogo Final

**Capítulo 43: "Un Futuro Diferente" – último epílogo -**

_Elizabeth: Después de que mama murió, sentí que la melancolía me invadía poco a poco… y que terminaría por consumirme. Hay veces que no valoras a las personas, hasta que te das cuenta de que ya no las verás jamás… al menos no físicamente. No queríamos pensar en la mortalidad de nuestros padres, pero cuando papá murió, fue el primer golpe bajo a mi esperanza de eternidad. "No debes sentirte triste", me decían todos. Solo Sheila guardaba silencio, ya que me entendía a la perfección. Yo perdí a mis padres cuando ya entendía lo que eso significaba. Ella paso toda su vida sufriendo perdidas irreparables… que dejaban pequeñas grietas en su corazón. Pero uno encuentra la forma de seguir adelante, ¿Saben?... uno saca fuerzas, y termina por aceptar y aprender a vivir con ello._

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡No puedes castigarme! ¡Es tan injusto!

- Ya me escuchaste, y no voy a repetirlo, Elizabeth, ve a tu habitación.

- ¡Pero papá…! ¡La fiesta de Lucy es hoy!

- Debiste pensarlo antes de dejar a tu hermano en el centro comercial.

- ¡Ya no es un niñito! ¡Puede cuidarse solo!

- Si, papá, no la necesito.

- Alan, no intervengas por tu hermana, tu también tuviste parte de la culpa, así que estarás castigado también.

- ¿Qué? ¿¿Pero yo que hice, mamá??

- En lugar de llamar a Samuel, debiste llamarnos a nosotros, ¿De verdad pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta?

- Pues… si… por mi mente paso esa esperanza.

- Es todo, vayan a su habitación…

- ¡PERO…!

- Dije que es todo…

-o-o-o-o-

**Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday.**

_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar,_

_Siente el viento en tus hombros,_

_Por un minuto, el mundo puede esperar,_

_Deja ir el ayer._

_Alan: Después de la mamá de David me dejó, sentí que el mundo se terminaba. ¿Cómo es posible que yo la amara tanto, y ella no? Mis papas me ayudaron a superarlo, y fue cuando pensé que Eli era mas fuerte que yo. Pero papá murió, y fue la primera vez que la vi apoyarse en mi. Quizás antes lo había hecho, pero no lo notaba, hasta este entones. Ella era tan apegada a papá… que fue muy difícil dejarlo ir. También para mi lo fue. Pierdes parte de ti, y es tan difícil ponerlo en palabras… recuerdo cuando me metía en problemas por ella. No soportaba ser mi "niñera", y mis papas siempre le decían que por ser la mayor, era su obligación, **"¿Crees que tus tíos Fred y George estaban muy felices de cuidarme? ¡Pero de todos modos lo hacían, y yo lo hacía con Ginny!"**, le decía papá en un tono tan trágico, que sentía que eso era una tortura, y los hermanos menores éramos una carga irremediable. Eli pensaba que era un castigo de papá, yo también lo pensaba. Es decir… cuando éramos pequeños nos costaba trabajo llevarnos bien. Y siempre supe que a pesar de todo, Eli era la primera a quien podía recurrir si necesitaba ayuda. Aun antes que mis padres. Es como la teoría del pilar. Uno busca pilares que los sostengan. Y cuando uno cae, debes esperar a que se levante, ayudándolo en lo posible. Si ese pilar se pierde, debes buscar otro para que te siga sosteniendo. Pero mis padres son pilares irremplazables. Son pilares que se han perdido, y que nadie más podrá igualar. Así que debo aprender a sostenerme sin ellos. Y debo ayudar a los demás a hacerlo. _

-o-o-o-

- Eli, préstame tu… ¿¿Qué rayos piensas hacer??

- ¡SHHHH! Cállate, Alan, me vas a descubrir.

- ¿¿Estas loca??... n0, espera, es retórica, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTAS LOCA!

- ¡Alan! ¡Grita más fuerte, para que mis papas vengan!

- Mmm… bueno… ¡PAP…!

- ¡SHHHH!

- ¿¿¿QUE ESTA PASANDO ALLA???

- ¡NADA, MAMÁ!

- No puedes escabullirte por la ventana, ¡Te van a descubrir!

- Solo si tu andas de soplón ¬¬

- ¿De verdad es tan importante esta fiesta, como para salir en medio de la noche desobedeciendo a mis papas?

- Si, lo es… quiero ir a esta fiesta, Alan, la espere todo el año… Lucy hablaba tanto de ella, que hasta la soñaba. Y tengo derecho a divertirme, mi vida no gira en torno a cuidarte ¬¬

- No creas que yo estoy muy feliz con eso ¬¬

- Bien, ¿Vas a ayudarme, o me delataras?

- Una situación difícil…

- ¬¬… ¡Alan!

- Bien, bien, te cubriré, diré a mis papas que estas tan molesta, que no quieres cenar. Sammy viene a dormir con nosotros…

- Entonces Sheila también irá… perfecto… así me iré a su casa y llegaré con ella a la fiesta…

- Genial, involucra mas gente en esto ¬¬

- Es mi especialidad… ¡Gracias, Alan! Te debo una…

- Me debes muchas ¬¬… ya me encargare de cobrártela con creces.

- Me divertiré por ti, hermanito.

- Eso me hace saltar de felicidad ¬¬'.

-o-o-o-o-

**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you ****trust**** this longing? **

**And take control…**

_¿Puedes escucharlo llamando?_

_¿Puedes sentirlo en tu alma?_

_¿Puedes confiar en esa añoranza?_

_Y tomar el control…_

_Samuel: Cuando me enteré que Sheila no era mi hermana de sangre, recuerdo que sentí como si me abrieran el piso. No me malentiendan, no creí que fuera algo malo, pero en mi mente me parecía que al enterarme de ese secreto, Sheila me rechazaría como hermano. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? No tengo idea. Me parecía que ella ya no me iba a apreciar igual. Y después me di cuenta de la postura tan egoísta que tenía. Sheila había perdido a muchas personas importantes en su vida. Y yo solo pensaba en mi, y en como me rechazaría. ¡Que estupidez! Y cuando murió papá… y cuando murió mamá… la vi tan tranquila, triste, pero tranquila, que me parecía la persona mas insensible del planeta. Y lo peor… yo también actúe así. Papá era expresivo con nosotros, pero en momentos difíciles, sacaba toda su entereza, y se mantenía tranquilo… para darnos tranquilidad a nosotros. Si él se hubiera derrumbado, quizás Sheila y yo nos hubiéramos ido con él. Pero no. No dejo que eso pasara. Y nos enseño a nosotros a no permitir que tampoco nos pasara. Supongo que al perder a nuestros padres, todos los primos nos apoyamos, y formamos un nuevo grupo de entereza para apoyar a nuestros hijos. Es algo natural, y a la vez algo que cuesta tanto afrontar… pero papá siempre nos dijo que no dejáramos truncado el camino, y que aprendiéramos a seguir… lidiando con ello. _

-o-o-o-o

- No me quedare a dormir, tíos.

- ¿Y eso por qué, Sammy?

- Es que Sheila siempre no fue a la fiesta de Lucy, y James me buscara la revancha en videojuegos. Además papá y mamá se quedaran en casa también.

- Ya veo… bueno, esta bien.

- Al menos Eli si fue, ¿No?

- ¿Qué? No, Sammy, Eli esta castigada, ¿No sabías?

- ¿Qué?

- Si… esta en su habitación, en huelga de hambre por lo sucedido. Pensé que correría a acusarnos con Sheila.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Pero si…!

- ¡Mamá, quiero postre!

- Alan, ni siquiera has comida tu guisado.

- Es que… tengo ganas de algo dulce…

- Bien… ven, Ron, ayúdame…

- Oye, Alan, Eli se fue por nuestra chimenea a la fiesta…

- ¡SHHH! Ni digas nada. Se escapo.

- ¿SE ESCAPO?

- ¬¬U… ¿¿Quieres que se enteren mis papas? ¡Es secreto!

- Lo siento '

- En fin… ¿Los tíos la vieron?

- No, solo Sheila…

- Bueno… al menos hasta ahora no hay tantos problemas.

- ¡ALAN! Llama a Eli, parte de su castigo es comer con nosotros.

- Mamá, esta enojada, déjala… yo no quiero aguantarla.

- Que lastima, también es parte de tu castigo. Anda.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué? Eli esta en su habitación, ¿No?

- Pues… es… verás papá….

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Ahm… esteee….

- ¡Vamos! Hay que hablar con Draco y con Alix.

- Esta frita, ¿Verdad, Alan?

- Esta frita…

-o-o-o-o-

**Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can´t in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your ****time****,  
****Time**** to fly.**

_Vuela_

_Abre la parte de ti que quiere esconderse lejos_

_Puedes brillar,_

_Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,_

_Y empieza a tratar, porque es tu tiempo,_

_Tiempo de volar._

_Sheila: Acostumbrarme a las perdidas nunca fue fácil. Primero mi papá, al cual nunca conocí. Luego mi mamá. Después mi abuela… y ahora mis papas otra vez. Sentía que estaba "salada", como dicen. Que atraía la muerte a quienes me rodeaban. Y ese era mi mayor temor. Que todos a mi alrededor murieran, y me quedara sola. Porque es mi culpa. Por estar cerca de mi, morían sin remedio. Tan absurdo, y aun así lo pensaba. Y lo compartí con mamá cuando enfermó. Le dije que todo era mi culpa, y solté todo lo que pensaba. Ella me escuchó sin hacer ningún comentario. Y después me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome entender que no era mi culpa. Simplemente tenía que pasar… ella estaba lista para lo que pudiera pasar. Yo no. Lo aprendí con ella, y papá también me enseñó a hacerlo. Sammy y yo lo aprendimos de forma radical, pero sabíamos que lo hacían porque nos amaban, y no querían vernos caer después de que ellos tuvieran que dejarnos. No puedes hacer que alguien se quede a tu lado solo porque **t** lo necesitas. Es egoísta… y tarde o temprano deberás dejarlo ir. Y lidiar con eso._

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Creo que es obvio. Voy a ir a esa fiesta y traeré a mi hija sana y salva… y aquí la matare, ¿Qué tal?

- Ron, ¿No crees que es algo radical?

- Draco tiene razón, cariño.

- ¿AH, SI? ¿Y ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE UNA MEJOR IDEA?

- ¿Qué tal si Sheila va por ella? No creo que se oponga… avergonzarla quizás no ayude a la causa.

- Si, Ron, mejor dejemos que Sheila la traiga a casa…

- Esta bien…

- Hermione, trata de calmarlo en lo que Sheila les lleva a Eli.

- Pides milagros, Alix, además, sinceramente, yo también estoy furiosa. Nos veremos después.

- Ahora si que están enojados.

- Draco, imagínate que tu hija se escabullera en medio de la noche a una fiesta, después de estar castigada. ¡Sheila! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Ah! James, ya estas aquí.

- Si, termine antes el entrenamiento.

- Bueno, parece que si tendrán que ir a la fiesta de Lucy después de todo.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?

- Pues… dependiendo como lo veas… Eli fue a la fiesta estando castigada, y ahora tus tíos están que echan lumbre por la boca, y te piden de favor que vayas por ella y la lleves a casa.

- Ah… nada mas eso… ay, Eli, Eli… voy enseguida.

- Te acompaño, no debes ir sola…

- Gracias, James… no tardaremos… a menos que tengamos que detener la masacre, Eli es muy joven para morir…

- Bueno, ella sabía a lo que se metía cuando salió así de su casa… ¡Imagina que algo le hubiera pasado!

- Relájate, mamá, iré por ella, prometo llevarla completa. Como quede después de enfrentarse a los tíos ya no es cosa mía.

-o-o-o-o-

**All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for s****omething, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.**

_Todas tus preocupaciones, déjalas en otro lugar,_

_Encuentra un sueño que puedas seguir,_

_Busca algo, donde ya no hay nada mas,_

_Y el mundo se siente apagado._

_Chris: Todos en la familia tenemos nuestra historia triste. Yo esperaba que la mía ganara, pero mis papas pasaron por tanto, y los primos también… que entonces no me quedo otra que ser el alegre. Cuando vi a mi mamá en la agencia de adopción, sonriendo tímidamente, supe que ella era la indicada. Las otras familias con las que estuve eran infinitamente buenas, pero no se sentía… bien. No podía decir que estaba en un hogar. Que estaba en **mi** hogar. Hasta que estuve con mis papas, Angelina y Fred, y entonces lo descubrí. Ese sentimiento de bienestar, ese sentimiento de tranquilidad… de saber que sin importar lo que pase, estaba a salvo. Los primos no entienden tampoco como es que me he casado cuatro veces (y busco mi quinta víctima), yo tampoco lo comprendo. Creo haber encontrado a la ideal, y me doy cuenta que es una ilusión. Quizás soy muy quisquilloso, pero cuando veo a mamá y a papá juntos… sé que debe haber alguien para mí. Alguien con quien sepa que será para siempre… que es correcto. Antes de que mis papas murieran, les comenté de mi miedo a no encontrar a la indicada para mi. De seguir casándome, divorciándome, y al final, terminar solo. Ellos me sonrieron, y me dijeron que no debía rendirme. Quizás por eso no me había casado por la iglesia… cuando encontrara a la que estaba buscando, de seguro lo haría por todos los rituales habidos y por haber. Y mis papas me aconsejaron seguir buscando, y jamás renunciar a mis sueños. Cuando ellos murieron, me sentí desolado. Estaba completamente solo. Pero después me di cuenta de que no era verdad, y que ni siquiera ellos me habían dejado. Estarían siempre en mi corazón._

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Eli! ¡Que bueno que pudiste venir! ¿No es genial? Mi hermano me prometió la mejor fiesta, ¡Y vaya que cumplió!

- No me lo perdería por nada, Lucy

- Excelente, déjame voy por ponche, te traeré un vaso…

- Bonita fiesta, ¿Eh?

- Ah… pues si…

- ¿Eres amiga de Lucy?

- Y-yo… si… estamos en la escuela…

- ¡No me digas! Yo soy amigo de la familia, ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso por aquí?

- Pues gracias '… es la primera vez que estoy en casa de Lucy…

- Con razón no te había visto… Es muy ruidoso aquí, ¿no? Quizás prefieras salir un rato, ya sabes… dar una vuelta.

- Gracias, pero quede de esperar a Lucy.

- De seguro ella estará muy ocupada con sus invitados, además no tardaremos mucho.

- De verdad, prefiero esperarla.

- ¡Pero si nada mas es un momento! Estas en buenas manos…

- ¡Eli! Dime, ¿Tienes algún problema?

- ¡Chris! N-no…

- No, yo ya me iba…

- Pues eso espero.

- Chris, me salvaste la vida -'

- ¿Y Sheila? Pensé que llegarían juntas…

- Nahhh, se quedo en casa con James… ese romance va floreciendo.

- Si, al rato dan la sorpresa, y se casan.

- Todavía son jóvenes, ¿No crees?

- ¡Chris!

- ¡Lucy! No te había visto, estas muy solicitada.

- ¿Y Sheila?

- Todos preguntamos eso, no vendr

- Que triste, Natalia tampoco, no puede viajar por lo de su bebé… ¡Es precioso! Ya quisiera tener uno.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Tranquilo, hermano, esperare a que me case '

- Oye, Chris, creí que habías dicho que Sheila no vendría.

- Eso me dijo Eli.

- ¿Y quien es la que va entrando por allá?

- ¡Y viene con James!

- Pensamos que no vendrías…

- Ese era el plan original… Lionel, dime por favor que eso no es un tatuaje ¬¬'

- Tranquila, es temporal. Solo para ver como se veía.

- Yo opino que se ve bien.

- Emir, tu no puedes dar opinión al respecto.

- ¿Y que te motivo a venir, Sheila?

- Algo muy simple… Les recomiendo que se despidan de Eli, porque esta noche morir

- Oh, oh…. ¿Mis papas se enteraron?

- Puedes apostarlo…

- ¿Se enteraron de que?

- Eli estaba castigada, y de cualquier modo vino a la fiesta…

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡No quería perdérmela por nada!

- Ahora si que estas en grandes problemas, lapa.

- Tu apoyo me conmueve, Chris ¬¬'

- Andando… espero que al menos hayas disfrutado la fiesta.

- Moriré sin curiosidad, al menos….

- Muchísima suerte, Eli…

- Rezaremos por ti.

- Yo comprare un ataud, ¿Lo quieres en caoba?

- Yo pido mano para quedarme con tu escoba -

- ¡CHRIS! ¬¬U

- ¿Qué? Debo aprovechar que aun no haces testamento.

- Espero que después de dejar a la víctima, regresen un rato a la fiesta, Sheila, James.

- Ya veremos, si tío Ron nos deja quedarnos a la masacre, estará mejor ese espectáculo.

- ¡Si! Y yo lo filmare para que puedan verlo .

- Su apoyo me conmueve ¬¬

- Vamos, Eli... tu muerte te espera.

-o-o-o-o-

**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you ****trust**** this longing? **

**And take control…**

_¿Puedes escucharlo llamando?_

_¿Puedes sentirlo en tu alma?_

_¿Puedes confiar en esa añoranza?_

_Y tomar el control…_

**Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can´t in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your ****time****,  
****Time**** to fly.**

_Vuela_

_Abre la parte de ti que quiere esconderse lejos_

_Puedes brillar,_

_Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,_

_Y empieza a tratar, porque es tiempo,_

_Tiempo de volar._

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿¿¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS, SALIR A ESTAS HORAS, CUANDO ESTABAS CLARAMENTE CASTIGADA???

- Ron, deja de gritar.

- ¡NO! ¡NADA ME VA A DETENER EN MEDIO DE ESTE SERM"N!

- Papá, de verdad, lo siento tanto.

- ¡AHHH! ¡LO SIENTES! ¡GRACIAS, ESO ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR!

- Ron, ve a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!  
- VE ¬¬'

- Esta bien… pero cuando regrese, ya verás…

- Papá esta muy enojado, ¿Verdad?

- No, Eli… esta preocupado. ¿Sabes lo que paso esta noche?

- Me fui y corrí peligro de que algo me pasara.

- No, Elizabeth, nos desobedeciste, te fuiste sin importarte el castigo que te impusimos, ¿Cómo crees que eso nos hace sentir?

- Mamá, no lo hice para retarlos… es que yo quería ir a esa fiesta.

- Si, vas a querer muchas cosas en la vida, hija, pero NO LAS VAS A TENER SOLO POR ESO, ¿Entiendes? Hay veces que debes ver prioridades, y sobretodo, que debes entender cuando cometiste un error.

- Si… es que yo…

- Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero cuando tengas hijos, verás que por mas que quieras darles gusto, no siempre es posible.

- Me siento muy mal, mamá… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

- Es que… no lo pensé, en el fondo sentía que era un castigo muy injusto. Alan ya esta grande, no tenemos los mismos gustos, y ustedes nos obligan a ir a todos lados juntos como si fuésemos siameses.

- Eso debiste decirlo antes, y hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo. Pero en lugar de eso, te guiaste por tus impulsos. Comprenderás entonces el enojo de tu padre. Sé que eres adolescente, Eli, y que no te gusta mucho la supervisión paternal, pero nosotros ya vivimos lo mismo, y solo queremos protegerte. Si esperas vivir encerrada en tu habitación, podemos seguir así. Si quieres tener una comunicación abierta con nosotros, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

- Lo sé… gracias mam

- Por ahora… castigada un mes…

- …. Supongo que lo merezco.

- Supones bien…

- ¡Y ADEMÁS HICISTE QUE DESPERTARA A MEDIO MUNDO CON TAL DE SABER….!

- Te quiero, papá….

- …. Y yo a ti, hija…

-o-o-o-o-

**And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
****Trust**** yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else.**

_Y cuando te sientes triste y solo,_

_Y solo quieres correr lejos,_

_Confía en ti mismo y no te rindas,_

_Te conoces mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera conocerte._

_Ron: Cuando tenía 8 años, extravié a Ginny. Es por eso que hice tanto escándalo cuando Eli dejó solo a Alan en el centro comercial. No saben la desesperación que me invadió. Creí que el mundo se acabaría. Claro que esto no se lo mencione a Eli. Recuerdo que cuando la encontré, detrás de un árbol, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sentí que el piso se me abría. Desde ese entonces, juré que jamás volvería a hacer llorar a quien amo. Pero hay veces que uno no puede controlarlo. Cuando vi llorar a Hermione en el tercer curso, mi corazón se encogió, y quería hacer lo imposible para que no sufriera. Por eso cuando vi llorar a Eli por primera vez… no puedo explicar como me sentí. Los que son padres, me entenderán. Pero Hermione siempre me decía que todo lo que le pasara a Eli era natural, como todos lo hemos pasado alguna vez. Lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba. Mi hija, mi princesita, llorando por un imbécil que no la valoraba. No cabe duda que los hombres son unos idiotas ¬¬X… pero a pesar de que me desgarraba por dentro ver así a mi muñequita, siempre fue un apoyo para ella. Siempre di lo mejor, para hacer feliz a mi familia. Me siento satisfecho de todo lo que hemos logrado, y de la familia que formamos. Como en las historias románticas que tanto le gustan a Hermione. Felices para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe… Aunque Sheila diga que es demasiado análogo._

-o-o-o-o-

- Me siento muy mal, pap

- No te preocupes, hija, habrá otros muchachos…

- Pero ¿Por qué no me quiso? De seguro encontró a otra chica mas linda, mas inteligente y mas bonita que yo, y por eso me dejo…

- Jamás encontrara a alguien mejor que tu, te lo aseguro. Tu eres la mas bonita de todas, solo que él no lo supo apreciar. Es un idiota.

- Papá… me rompió el corazón…. Siento que ya no voy a encontrar a nadie que me quiera.

- No, hija… no digas eso. Ya verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien que si sepa valorarte, y sobretodo, que te ame por sobretodos las cosas.

- ¿Lo crees?

- No lo creo, estoy seguro.

- Mamá me dijo eso

- ¿De verdad? Tu mamá es alguien muy inteligente.

- Ya lo creo… gracias, pap

-o-o-o-o-

_Hermione: Eli y Alan tenían mucho en común. Ellos no lo notaban, como era obvio, solo lo hacíamos Ron y yo. Y lo mas notable era que se enamoraban profundamente, y daban todo. Y eso les traía profundas decepciones. Así que Ron consolaba a Eli, y yo lo hacía con Alan. Pero la única vez que vi a Alan tan deprimido, que sentía que moriría, fue cuando Kim lo dejo. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa, pero algo que lo ayudo a seguir adelante fue David. Aun así, para nadie es secreto que siempre la amará… y jamás podrá encontrar un amor así. Quisiera que pudiera buscar otra mujer que lo comprenda y lo ayude, pero él fue muy claro: No volvería a enamorarse. Sé que es muy drástico, pero espero, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, que si encuentre a alguien que lo ayude a comprender que el amor puede ser tan hermoso como una rosa, pero igual de doloroso que las espinas que crecen en ella. Y después comprendí como se sentía. Cuando Ron murió… mi alma se fue con él. Fue tan repentino… simplemente ya no despertó. Y eso me agradó. De esa forma no sufrió… pero me dejo a mi… ¿Por qué no me llevo con él?... quizás quería que disfrutara un poco mas a mis nietos. Y lo estoy haciendo. Mientras sigo aquí, seguiré disfrutando a mi familia… pero algo les aseguro… siempre amé a Ron. __Siempre lo amaré._

-o-o-o-o-

- Me dejó, mama… Kim se fue…

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero Alan…! ¿Como es…?

- No me preguntes nada… solo te digo lo que paso.

- ¿Y David?

- Esta en su habitación. También lo dejó.

- ¿Pero que te dijo? ¿Cómo te explico…?

- Ya no me ama… ni siquiera esta segura de si me amo alguna vez. Dijo que merecía buscar la felicidad, y que la perdonara, pero que tenía que liberarse… como si nosotros fuéramos una carga para ella que le impedía respirar.

- Ay, hijo…

- Mamá, yo la amo tanto… daría mi vida por ella… ¿Por qué no me amó también? ¿Por qué me engañó?

- Muchas veces no se esta seguro de los sentimientos, Alan…

- Tu y papá si lo estaban…

- Es diferente…

- ¿Y por qué? ¡Quiero que Kim me amé tanto como yo la amo a ella! ¿Por qué no puede pasar?

- Porque hay veces que el amor juega malas pasadas… ¿Qué pasara con David?

- Tampoco quiere hacerse cargo de él. Dice que yo soy un excelente padre, y haré un mejor trabajo que ella al educarlo. Dejo a su propio hijo…

- ¿David ya lo sabe?

- No… no sé como le voy a explicar toda esta situación …

- Hijo…

- Solo abrázame, mamá… necesito sentir que me apoyas…

- Sabes que siempre lo haré. Siempre te apoyaremos en lo que necesites. Estamos aquí para ti.

- Saldré adelante, mamá… con ella o sin ella, mi hijo y yo saldremos adelante.

- Claro que si…

-o-o-o-o-

**Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday.**

_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar,_

_Siente el viento en tus hombros,_

_Por un minuto, el mundo puede esperar,_

_Deja ir el ayer._

_Harry: Muchas veces tuve duda en si sería un buen padre. Jamás lo comenté con Ginny, ella estaba tan ilusionada con James, que sentía que si le compartía mi miedo, se decepcionaría. Y cuando lo cargué por primera vez, lo supe. Supe que haría hasta lo imposible para lucirme como papá. Si hubiera un premio anual al respecto, me lo ganaría de inmediato. Claro esta, eso pensaba, pero en realidad es una tarea mas ardua de lo que parece. Pero Ginny y yo hacíamos un gran equipo. Me preocupaba que James fuera un niño demasiado maduro, que no tuviera inocencia, o que no jugara como los demás. Después aprendí a no juzgarlo, y dejarlo crecer a su ritmo. A final de cuentas eso somos los padres, una guía para que los hijos aprendan a vivir por si mismos. Cuando entro a Hogwarts, lo veía tan feliz… como yo lo fui, muy a pesar de las constantes amenazas. Y entonces me embargaba un sentimiento de tristeza por mi papá. El nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verme crecer. Me enojaba porque ellos no estuvieron conmigo, cuando ellos se sacrificaron por mi. Y se perdieron de verme caminar, de ver mi primer hechizo, de verme con mis amigos. Y por eso estreche mas mi relación con James. Sé que a pesar de mis años, aun me quedan unos cuantos por disfrutar, pero cuando muera, me iré con la satisfacción de haber disfrutado a mi hijo al máximo, de verlo feliz, y de verlo como padre. A pesar de que siempre estuve en peligro de morir, logré cumplir todas mis metas en la vida. Y eso se lo he dicho a James, que cumpla sus metas, y las disfrute al máximo… es de lo que se trata la vida, a final de cuentas._

-o-o-o-o-

- No sé si Sheila me perdonar

- Claro que lo hará hijo, ella te ama.

- Pero yo le dije que quería un tiempo… y ella encontró a otro chico.

- Que los hayas visto juntos, no indica nada.

- Tal vez sea mejor olvidarla… buscar a otra persona, ¿No crees papá?

- James, ¿Tu la amas?

- Cuando no estoy con ella, pienso que…

- No me digas lo que piensas, te hice una simple pregunta de si o no… ¿La amas?

- Si.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué rendirte?

- Tu papá tiene razón, James, ¿Por qué quieres dejarla ir?

- Porque estoy seguro de que ella encontrara a alguien mejor… solo quiero que sea feliz.

- Pasaste muchos problemas para que Sheila y tu tuvieran una relación, ¿Vas a dejar eso por la borda, solo porque crees que ella puede ser feliz con alguien mas?

- Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que me esta esperando, ¿No?

- Si, lo es, pero si de verdad la amas, entonces ¡Lucha por ella! ¿O crees que tu padre la tuvo fácil conmigo?

- Así es, pasé por algo similar a lo tuyo, hijo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo me dispuse a luchar por el amor de tu madre, no me iba a rendir solo porque fui tan tonto como para no apreciarla en su momento. Y mira ahora donde estamos.

- ¿De verdad creen que debo hacer eso?

- No se trata de lo que creamos nosotros, James, se trata de lo que tu **quieres** hacer. Si quieres dejar ir a Sheila, adelante… pero después no te quejes si la felicidad se te va de las manos, solo porque no quisiste luchar por lo que querías.

-o-o-o-o-

_Ginny: Me deslumbre por Harry no porque fuera famoso, sino por la nobleza en sus ojos. Cuando lo vi en la estación, recuerdo que lo señale como histérica, pero tuve a bien mencionar que era Harry Potter. En el fondo, no me importaba quien fuera. Me enamore perdidamente de él porque sabía que era alguien tan noble, que daría todo por quienes ama. Como yo. Y aunque de forma inmadura, sabía que Harry y yo estaríamos juntos. Cuando Ron me dijo que era su mejor amigo, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Y con el transcurso de los años, mis ilusiones de terminar casada con él se esfumaban. Pero esa llama nunca se apago en mi. En el fondo, siempre amé a Harry. Hay veces que nuestra necedad o nuestro orgullo no nos deja ver claramente, pero cuando se escucha a los sentimientos… hay la posibilidad de vencer todo eso. Cuando dejamos que nos domine el orgullo, perdemos cosas tan importantes, que no nos damos cuenta. Clamamos que es nuestra dignidad, pero no hay que confundir dignidad con orgullo. La dignidad la tienes, a pesar de los momentos embarazosos. El orgullo te hace perder el piso, y no te permite ver mas allá de lo que quieres ver. Y yo agradezco que mi amor venció al orgullo. Porque soy tan feliz, que quisiera que todos lo fueran. Que todos pudieran tener la felicidad que yo tengo en estos momentos. _

**Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can´t in life,  
And start to try…**

_Vuela_

_Abre la parte de ti que quiere esconderse lejos_

_Puedes brillar,_

_Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,_

_Y empieza a tratar…_

_Draco: Cuando nos dijeron de la enfermedad de Alix… no sé como no lloré con ella en ese momento. Tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Mis hijos no podían verme caer, cuando soy el que debía darles fuerza a ellos para seguir adelante. Ella me lo había prevenido, me había dicho que su familia siempre enfermaba, pero nunca pensé que esta vez sería decisivo. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y la resignación y aceptación de lo inevitable no son buena combinación. Pero Alix me ayudo mucho, y me cambio la vida. Sin ella, mi vida no tendría ningún sentido. Es difícil que alguien como yo lo diga, pero cuando tienes una probada de lo que es el amor y la felicidad… te haces adicto. Cuando era adolescente, jamás pensé verme casado, con hijos. Alguien con mi temperamento estaba resignado a la soledad, o a una familia de "imagen", como lo fue la mía. Sheila también pensó que su vida sería totalmente diferente. Y gracias a los cambios que hemos tenido, aceptamos con mayor facilidad las cosas. Para ella, enterarse del suicidio de su mamá biológica no fue fácil, y trato de entenderlo lo mejor que pudo, con mi ayuda y la ayuda de Alix. Eso es lo que el amor puede hacer._

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Cómo esta tu mamá?

- Dormida… se cansó mucho en la cena, así que yo lavare los platos.

- ¿Y Samuel?

- Salió con Alan… noche de chicos…

- Ya veo… ¿Aun sigues pensando en lo que te dijo tu mamá?

- Si… es que… yo lo entiendo, papá, de verdad que si. Pero temo que me pase lo mismo…

- ¿Lo mismo?

- De que llegue a amar tanto… que mi vida pierda sentido…

- Ese es el amor, Sheila, tu mamá también temía que eso le pasara…

- Si, me lo dijo.

- ¿Ves? No puedes pensar que lo que paso con tu mamá Andrea te pasará a ti…

- Cuando me dijo lo que paso, pensé que mamá Andrea no me quería. Prefirió morir a quedarse a mi lado. Pero sabía que estaba bien cuidada con mi mamá, y que sería muy feliz… y ella solo era feliz con mi papá Jess. A veces el amor es algo tan difícil, que cambias totalmente ¿Verdad?

- Así es… no juzgues a tu mamá Andrea, ella tuvo sus razones… válidas para ella. Y te dejo en excelentes manos, ¿No lo crees?

- En las mejores…

- Si necesitas hablar de eso, sabes que tu mamá y yo estamos aqu

- Gracias… lo s

-o-o-o-o-

_Alix: Jess murió, y Andrea se dejo ir con él. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo es que Andrea prefirió acabarse, y no luchar por su hija? ¿Acaso amaba tanto a Jess? Me daba miedo enamorarme. No quería pasar lo mismo que Andrea. No quería que mi vida dependiera tanto de alguien, que cuando se fuera, me tuviera que ir con él. Recuerdo como lloró, por días… por meses… No tenía fuerzas para comer, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Hasta que un día tomó una decisión drástica y se fue con él. Esto no lo sabía nadie, mas que mamá y Draco. Para Sheila, su mamá se murió de tristeza. No podía decirle se había suicidado, porque era muy pequeña para entenderlo. Mamá decía que ya lo esperaba, y en cierta forma se alegró. Jess murió, y Andrea murió con él. Hasta ahora me atreví a decirlo… ¿Por qué?... no sé, Sheila tiene derecho a saberlo, y ahora podrá entenderlo. Porque hasta ahora puedo entenderlo yo. Draco murió, y entonces recordé como se puso Andrea. Y comprendí como pudo llegar a hundirse tanto. El amor verdadero es tan fuerte, que puede tirarte y ya nunca te levantas. Eso paso con Andrea. Mamá dijo que las dos estábamos condenadas a pasar por lo mismo, solo que yo si tenía la fuerza para incorporarme, no importa que tan fuerte sea la caída. Andrea no. No la culpo, muchos juzgaran lo que hizo, pero hasta que se este en una situación así, se puede entender. Lo único que le reprocho es que no se haya levantado, cuando pudo hacerlo. Sheila también lo entendió… y también entendió mi dolor al estar sin Draco. Cuando murió, me caí profundamente, y pude levantarme… pero quede lastimada permanentemente. Aun así, hay algo que siempre les hemos enseñado a nuestros hijos, y es a no rendirse. Y yo no me voy a rendir… porque todos tenemos la fuerza de seguir adelante, es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo. _

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo, mamá?

- Bueno, Sammy… ¿Sabes? Nuestra familia siempre ha sido enfermiza… recuerdo que Andrea siempre estaba en cama. A mi siempre me daban las alergias, estábamos defectuosas… y ahora vez que Sheila no pasa dos meses sin un resfriado, es genético, somos mas propensos a enfermedades. De hecho tu abuelita…

- Mam

- Ah, si… lo siento '… no quería desviar el tema. Pues bueno, fui a mi revisión anual al medico…

- Pero si nunca antes habías consultado a un médico…

- A mi edad, pensé que era hora…

- ¿Pasa algo malo, mamá?

- No, no… bueno… estoy enferma…

- ¿De que?

- Digamos que me iré sintiendo mas cansada cada día…

- ¿Y con que se cura? ¿Qué medicamentos tenemos que comprar? ¿Papá te hará alguna poción especial?

- Ahm…. Bueno, hijo, esa enfermedad no se cura… no hagas esa cara, amor, no pasará nada.

- ¿Y si no se cura, que vamos a hacer?

- Solo irá avanzando, es todo… No llores, hijo, por favor…

- Dices que te iras cansando, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Te vas a morir?

- Claro que no…. Pero debes ver que no soy eterna, y que algún día…

- No lo digas, mam

- Debes aceptarlo, Sammy…

- ¿Sheila lo sabe?

- Si…

- ¡Pero no quiero que te vayas!

- No me iré… siempre estaré aquí contigo… en tu corazón…

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

-o-o-o-o-

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your ****time****,  
****Time**** to fly.**

_Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,_

_Y empieza a tratar, porque es tiempo,_

_Tiempo de volar._

_Fred: De los momentos mas duros en mi vida, fue cuando Angelina y yo perdimos a nuestro bebé. Sentía que era un castigo, después un martirio, y lo peor, veía a Angelina tan mal, que no hallaba que hacer. Hubiera dado mi vida entera por no verla así. Trataba de animarla, y nada funcionaba. Solo el ver a James y a Sheila la alegraba, y Eli, ni se diga. En ese entonces era una bebé, y pensé que eso le afectaría. Era como restregarle en la cara que jamás tendría un bebé. Que jamás seríamos una familia como ella lo soñaba desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. Y entonces llego Chris, y nuestra felicidad renació. Al principio fue difícil, pero después logramos ser la familia que tanto anhelaba mi esposa. Y me di cuenta de que mis papas, aunque de vez en cuando sentía que eran demasiado aprehensivos, fueron papas excelentes. Educar a 7 hijos…. ¡Si con uno, a mi casi me da el ataque!... los admiro mucho. _

-o-o-o-o-

- Me voy a divorciar…

- Oh, Dios…

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¬¬… si, otra vez.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con Ana? Creí que se llevaban muy bien.

- Es muy delgada.

- A ver, déjame ver si entendí bien, hijo, te divorciaste de Nora porque era muy enojona, de Carol porque hablaba muy despacio, de Miranda porque hacía ruidos extraños mientras dormía… ¿Y Ana es muy delgada?

- Exacto…

- Ay, hijo… ¿Para que te casas con ellas, si no las conoces bien?

- Si… ¿Quieres llevarte el record a mas divorcios o algo por el estilo?

- Todo esto es su culpa.

- ¿Nuestra culpa? ¿Escuchaste eso, Fred?

- Alto y claro… a ver, ilústranos, ¿Por qué exactamente es nuestra culpa?

- Ustedes me enseñaron que el amor es para siempre, y esas boberías se han grabado en el cerebro… y es lo que quiero lograr.

- Viéndolo desde ese TONTO punto de vista, si, en parte es nuestra culpa…

- ¿Por qué tonto? ¬¬

- Nosotros nos dimos tiempo para conocernos, hijo…

- ¿Pero no fue acaso amor a primera vista? ¿Y la tía Hermione y el tío Ron? ¿Tío Harry y tía Ginny? ¿Tía Alix y tío Draco?

- ¡AH! Ahí si te debato. Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione, y después se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, y se enamoro de Alix…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que yo no supe eso?

- Ay, Fred, te lo dije en cuanto Hermione nos comentó el asunto.

- ¡No es verdad! Nunca me entero de nada ¬¬.

- Si te molestaras en ponerme atención…

- Ejem, disculpen, ¿Nos enfocamos? Estoy en medio de una crisis aqu

- Ah, si…

- Creo que es hora de que me rinda.

- ¿Qué?

- Si… no habrá nadie para mi. Yo no tengo "alma gemela", estoy destinado a la soledad… moriré solo, siendo el tío consentidor… que triste….

- Quizás tengas razón…

- ¬¬… que manera tan dura de golpearme cuando ya estoy en el suelo.

- Es la verdad… con esa actitud, es obvio que terminarás solo. Nosotros no te educamos para eso… ¡No te rindas!

- Solo debes tener paciencia, y ya verás… Roma no se construyó en un mes…

- Un día, Fred…

- Debería decir un mes.

- ¿Si no fue en un día, por qué tendría que ser en un mes?

- ¡Tiene mas sentido!

- ¬¬X… ¡Hola! ¡Crisis! ¡Su único hijo tiene pensado ser un solterón!

- Bueno, ya no entras en esa categoría, te has casado mucho…

- Sigue buscando, Chris… te aseguramos que encontraras a la adecuada… con la que se sienta correcto…

- ¿Lo creen?

- Claro… ya te dijo tu padre…. Te lo aseguramos.

-o-o-o-o-

_Angelina: Cuando vi por primera vez a Fred, recuerdo que me sentí impresionada. Siempre iba a la practica de Quidditch para observarlo discretamente, aunque Katie era la única que sabía de esto. Alicia tenía sus propias preocupaciones, como babear por Oliver Word. En el fondo, las tres ansiábamos estar en el equipo, aunque por distintas razones. Solo teníamos algo en común: Era por chicos. Alicia por Oliver, Katie por George (aunque me costo trabajo que lo admitiera ¬¬), y yo por Fred. No esperaba que en una de esas ocasiones, Oliver Word vendría directamente a nosotras y nos diría que si haríamos pruebas para cazadores. Oliver no sabía de que año éramos, así que nos decidimos… y el resto fue historia. Creo que desde ahí me enamore perdidamente de ese pelirrojo que siempre estaba haciendo tonterías. Claro esta que también, cuando quería, podía ser encantador. Recuerdo como me defendía en los juegos de las bludgers, y así ha sido hasta ahora. Siempre protegiéndome de lo que me pueda hacer daño, de lo que me pueda lastimar. Uno siente que es correcto, ¿Verdad?... aunque yo pensé que esto sería platónico, cuando me invito al baile del cuarto curso, sentí que estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba. No estaba equivocada. Y eso tratamos de decirle a Chris. Que no basta quererlo, sino que hay que luchar por ello. Si no funciona, intentarlo una y otra vez… porque lo vale. De verdad que lo vale._

**Any moment, everything can change…**

_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar…_

_George: Kenya necesitaba ayuda, y Katie, como buena hermana que es, acudió a su llamada. No puedo culparla, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis hermanos. Y desde ese momento, Fred se quedo a cargo de "Sortilegios Weasley", y nosotros nos dedicamos a la gran vida con ella. Nuestra familia era grande, y ahora mas, así que no me preocupaba que se sintieran solos. Al contrario de Kenya. De esta forma, nunca pudimos asentarnos muy bien, y tener hijos. Cuando Angelina y Fred adoptaron a Chris, esa idea paso por mi mente. Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto… como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos. Que lo fuimos posponiendo, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad no queríamos hijos. Quizás lo que me paso cerca de la boda de Ron fue melancolía. Mi hermano, el último soltero, se casaba. Hasta ahí llegaban "los hermanos Weasley", cada quien haría su familia. Si, Katie también opina que fue drástico, pero así lo pensaba yo. Después me fui dando cuenta de que era algo tan natural, que mis pensamientos eran absurdos. Claro esta que siempre que nos necesitamos, estamos ahí. Siempre seremos una familia._

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Qué piensas, George?

- No sé… Katie, me estas pidiendo dejar todo… dejar mi vida…

- Sé que no es fácil…

- Claro que no lo es. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejarle todo a Fred? ¿Olvidarme de mis hermanos?

- No te estoy pidiendo que te desprendas de tu familia…

- ¿Y que paso con los planes de tener un hijo?

- Solo lo pospondríamos…. Es mi hermana, George. Tu siempre estas para tus hermanos cuando te necesitan, es algo que siempre me gusto de ti. Y entonces sabes, que si me enamore de ti por ser tan entregado a tu familia, es porque yo también lo soy. No voy a dejar a Kenya sola, si no quieres acompañarme, iré sola…

- Quizás si hablaras con ella y…

- No. No voy a convencerla de nada. Sé cuando mi hermana… mi única hermana me necesita. ¿Vendrás o no vendrás conmigo?

- Te darás cuenta de lo apresurado de esto… ni siquiera me das tiempo de pensarlo…

- Cuando nos casamos, dijiste que querías aventuras, George, este es el momento. Empezar a ser impulsivos, a dejar la rutina… es una decisión simple, ¿Vienes o no vienes conmigo?

- Sabes bien que iré contigo… hasta el fin del mundo si es lo que quieres…

-o-o-o-o-

_Katie: En ocasiones me preguntaba si a George no le había pesado dejar todo por mi. Me dolía imaginar que estaba resentido conmigo por haberle pedido venir conmigo y con Kenya, pero ella me necesitaba. No soy como George, que tiene muchos hermanos. Yo solo tengo a Kenya. Por eso, cuando me pidió estar a su lado, no lo dude ni un instante. George tampoco. Sé que entendía mi situación, y aun así esos pensamientos me regresaban. Pero cuando hablamos, y me dijo que la estaba pasando de maravilla, y que ya no quería regresar, me sentí aliviada. Claro esta que siempre estuvimos en contacto con la familia, pero realizamos muchos de nuestros sueños, como viajar por todo el mundo, y estar siempre en la aventura. Es gracioso como una simple decisión te puede cambiar la vida. Ahora entiendo lo que paso con Hermione. Y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomamos… sé que fue lo correcto. _

OOOO

- Y esta es la última página…

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué no lo terminaron?

- Se supone que ahí termina… y también se supone que alguien mas debía continuarlo.

- La abuela era extraña… y esto es tan diferente a los libros de texto.

- ¿Me crees ahora que Harry Potter si era de nuestra familia?

- ¡Bueno!... yo pensé que estabas bromeando, como te dije, en los libros de texto no se menciona mucho de la vida privada del señor Potter.

- No lo llames "señor"… era familia.

- ¬¬... para mi sigue siendo un poco increíble.

- Bueno, piensa lo que quieras… me quedare con esto.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tu? ¡La abuela lo dejo a los dos!

- Dijiste que no lo querías ¬¬

- Eso fue antes de leerlo… entonces tenemos mucha familia regada por ahí, ¿verdad?

- Si, imagino que como paso con algunos de ellos, todos se separaron en algún momento, y aunque se mantuvieron en contacto, se perdió la cercanía.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudieron seguir juntos siempre?

- Es obvio que cada quien seguirá su camino… no vas a estar al lado de alguien para siempre. Nada es eterno.

- ¬¬… suenas igual a la abuela.

- Ella nos crió, ¿Qué mas esperabas?... además sabemos que si los necesitamos, siempre podremos contar con ellos.

- Ojala tuviera fotos… ¿Qué era de nosotros la que escribió esto?

- Mmmm… Sheila Malfoy… a ver, ella era prima de la mamá de nuestra abuela… es decir, era prima de la bisabuela Eli… o algo así, es confuso este árbol genealógico.

- Bueno, entonces dame el libro.

- ¬¬… No. Me lo quedaré yo.

- ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Voy a continuarlo, tonto ¬¬'…. Trataré de ver que paso después de esta anotación, y seguiremos la tradición. A la abuela le hubiera gustado.

- ¿Y me lo enseñaras?

- Si…. Te daré una copia para que no estés chillando… sigamos buscando. La abuela dijo que también había un álbum fotográfico por aquí.

- ¿Y ese si será mío?

- Lo veremos…

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho la portada de este libro….

- A mi también…. Ven, ayúdame a buscar…. Deja el libro en la repisa…

- Si…. Recuerdos… ojalá y algún día conozcamos a toda la familia, ¿No?

- Ojala…

**"Recuerdos…"**

**'Las decisiones en nuestra vida nunca serán equivocadas, porque aprendemos de ellas… '**

**Gracias por darnos un futuro diferente.**

**Sheila Malfoy McLester…**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Viernes, 12 de Noviembre del 2004 **

**_Notas de la autora: _**

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….. ahora si, se acabo el fic, ¿Cómo ven? - - ando simple, oigan, si me canse de escribir --'. Sé que dije que quizás iba a poner dos epílogos dramáticos, pero la verdad no me atreví .'…. Así que me motive, e hice un último epílogo, que espero que les guste a todos -

Bueno, antes de agradecer a quienes me han apoyado a lo largo de este fic, también quiero agradecerles a todos los que me hayan leído ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!, por tomarse la molestia de leerme, de verdad.

Antes de que lo olvide, lamento mucho que no haya actualizado mis otras historias… hasta por años .'…. Pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, y aunque lento, voy a tratar de actualizar en vacaciones.

Oki, ahora si, agradecimientos: (Por cierto, casi todos los comentarios tienen caritas felices, pero el no me deja ponerlos ¬¬')

**Tiamat: **A final de cuentas este fic era para ti… o mas bien dicho, es para ti . Espero que te haya gustado, y si no… te aguantas ¬¬'… (je, no te creas), ya vienen las vacaciones, así que habrá despapaye seguro!!!!.... gracias por todo, amiga. TQM

**Diel: **Otra de mis desaparecidas ¬¬…. Pero solo porque yo también lo he estado, te la paso, ¿EH? ¬¬'…. A ver si ya te reportas de una buena vez.

**Ginebra Dark: **Gracias por tu paciencia, y por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el final del fic

**Celina: **Besos desde México .…. Gracias por tu apoyo, y seguir el fic. Y te apoyo, James/Sheila rules!!!... pero que quede claro, eso lo decidió Tiamat (todos a ella!), animo, y aquí tienes una loca por si quieres seguir con el chisme.

**Julia Sakura: **Y mi nuevo mail es: …. Escríbeme cuando quieras, ¿Sale? - - se escucho como comercial, ¿Cierto?... cuídate mucho, y cualquier cosa, ahí tienes mi mail, si eres Ron/Hermione maniaca, entonces ¡Tendremos mucho que chismear!

**Angel on Fire:** No te preocupes, el hecho de que hayas leído el fic te lo agradezco, así que… ¡GRACIAS! - - eso fue muuuy simple ¬¬'

**Dany Black**: Gracias, aquí están los tres finales, a ver cual te gusta mas … se escuchara choteado, pero gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.

**Lelana:** Gracias por tus dibujitos, loca, me encantaron, especialmente el de Sheila. A ver si te inspiras y haces fanart de este capítulo también (si, ya sé lo que estas pensando), y admítelo, yo te hice adicta a la canción de Faith Hill, así que supéralo y sigue cantándola y si, sé que al subir el capítulo se me fueron errores horribles, veré si puedo corregir eso.

**Karla: **WAAAAAAA… loca, ¿Cómo estas? :: …. Hace mucho que no te veo por lados extraños, ¿No me digas que te estas haciendo normal? ¡NOOOO! :: … no nos dejes. Gracias por tus súper reviews, y ya sabes, seguimos en pie con nuestras locuras. You are the best! (nota como estoy practicando mi ingles .

**Lil Granger: **Lily-chan!!!.... bueno, para que veas, no te puse final dramático, y si, pensaba hacerlo trágico…. Pero ya ves, preferí seguir igual de cursi. También espero encontrarte pronto en el msn, que tenemos que platicar de nuestras locuras. Por cierto, ¿Has visto la nueva temporada de Joan Of Arcadia? ¿¿¿No es super tierno Adam??? ¡Pero es mío! ¬¬ … Cuídate, hermanita menor… y si, espero actualizar pronto "De Pociones y Otros Chunches" y poner por fin ese Lemon (a ver si me sale .')

**Luna-Wood:** Las parejas quedaron como se esperaba (al menos eso creo ô.Ô), gracias por tus comentarios, y pues aquí lo tienes, en esto termino este asunto (espero que no estés decepcionada :: )

**Melania Weasley: **:: … lamento mucho lo de James/Sheila, sé que la querías con Erich, de verdad, y juro que si iba a pasar… pero después me hicieron coco-wash… de verdad lo lamento muchísimo :: …. Ojala y aun así puedas terminar de leer el fic…. Gracias por haberme leído hasta entonces

**Shagy Sirius: **Esposo querido, no sé donde rayos andes (osease, la desaparecida soy yo '), pero espero que te guste el último capítulo, y ya puse mi mail arriba, pero lo pongo de nuevo, nada mas para ver si te dignas a escribirme: 

**Wizard Car Harriet: **Sofy-chan, vaya Nick que tomaste -…. Ya subí tu fic, que conste que tu me dijiste que podía ¬¬…. Gracias por todo, peque, y me encanta como dibujas, ¡Sigue así!

**AnyT Grandchester: **Snifff…. Creo que había muchos que apoyaban la pareja Sheila/Erich, ¿Verdad? '…. Pero bueno… espero que al menos te guste como quedo el fic, y gracias por leerlo!.

**Naoki: **¿Dónde andas, que no he sabido de ti? Bueno, espero que te guste el final, final, gracias por haberme leído hasta el final (y si no, gracias por darme el avión .)… Gracias por el apoyo -

**Angie: **Wuau, ya sabes quien eres, por eso no puse todos tus apellidos …. Lamento haber separado a Sheila de Erich :: … pero espero que me sigas leyendo, ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Rupert´s Lover: **Gracias por todo, y me encanta tu Nick, ¿Ya te lo había dicho? Ô.Ô… ¡Gracias! - - tengo un don para irme por la tangente, ¿Lo notas?

**Sunami-ss2:** Gracias, espero que te guste el final… ¡Life is good! - - ya estoy alucinando, tu solo dame por mi lado.

**Tabatas: **Entonces me imagino que tu eres una Sheila/Erich fan. Bueno… al principio pensaba eso, pero me hicieron el coco-wash, y todo se fue al traste. Espero que de cualquier modo te haya gustado el fic, y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios

**Emvi Weasley : **¡Y vaya que si! Este es mi bebe mas grande . Espero que te guste este capítulo, el último (snif, música triste de fondo, por favor), y tengo bastantes años con él, así que ya era hora, ¿No? (sip, igual que "Cita Especial"… espero terminarlo pronto .'), gracias por tu hermoso comentario, y tu apoyo, de verdad.

**KarRin Adriana: **James y Sheila terminaron juntos …. Espero te haya gustado. ¡Gracias!

**Anna-Granger**: Listo, aquí esta por fin el último capítulo, ¿Qué tal? Espero que no estés decepcionada de él… cuídate también, y cualquier cosa, ahí esta mi mail.

**DarkAngelx20: **Saludos de México, y gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, y por haberme leído hasta aquí.

**Rikbiel:** Al final la confundida con las edades fui yo. De hecho se llevan 5 años y meses, así que haciendo cuentas… es un lio total .'…. Pero bueno, aun así espero que te guste el final, gracias por tus comentarios y el apoyo

**Vero Granger: **Y Sheila se quedo con James, Vero, espero que te guste …. Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, siempre es grato leerte, de verdad

**DanaxWeasley: **¡Hey! No te preocupes, gracias por leer el fic, y espero que hayas podido terminar, y mejor aun, que te haya gustado, y si no, agradezco de cualquier modo que te hayas animado a verlo, ¿Si? ¡Gracias!

**Eleanor Black: **Claro, te apoyo, James es todo un bombón, no entiendo como no hacen muchos como él …. Gracias por tus comentarios, y un gran abrazo desde aquí.

**Tsubasa Malfoy: **Espero que este epilogo no te haya parecido muy triste, ¿Eh? Y gracias por tus comentarios

**Annie Ryddle: **:: …. Lo tuve que terminar, hasta tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya comenzaba a enfadar un poco tanto capítulo… espero que no te hayas decepcionado con el final, y gracias por todo

**Natty Malfoy: **Si, entiendo que te quedaras con la pareja Sheila/Erich, también era un bombón… me tarde en actualizar, pero bien dicen "mas vale tarde, que sin sueño" … ¡Gracias!

**Melisa:** Pues no sé si este final te parezca espectacular, pero ten por seguro que me esforcé muchísimo para que quedara lo mejor posible. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

**Jessi Weasley: **Tienes razón este fic es un Ron/Hermione, y terminó siendo un verdadero pozole (que si no sabes que es, tiene revoltura de todo), trate de plasmar un poco mas en este capítulo de eso, pero creo que quedo igual .'…. No te preocupes, no me enfado, agradezco tus comentarios, de verdad.

**Zeisse: **Gracias, y ya ves, los padres protectores suelen ser peligrosos, Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Lu1391**: Pues si, la historia tuvo para rato, espero que no te hayas aburrido, y gracias por tu comentario

**Blanca: **Gracias, tus comentarios fueron muy lindos, y te los agradezco de todo corazón.

**Sakimi:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te haya gustado el final del fic (y espero que no haya jitomatazos por ahí)

**Hater1: **No, la verdad se me ocurren mas idioteces por minuto, pero el tuyo fue un estimado excelente, gracias de todos modos por tu comentario.

**Polly Weasley: **Yo tampoco quería que acabara el fic…. Pero ya ves luego como me pongo con estas cosas, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, Polly, de verdad.

**José Luis**: Yo estoy super bien, gracias por tu hermoso comentario, claro que te contesto, aunque no dejaste mail (¿O si? Ô.Ô), sino, anímate, mi mail es: - - oigan, como que este ya fue mucho comercial, ¿Cierto? …. En fin, gracias por leerme.

**Daina-chan** Siempre me confundía con tu Nick ' (osease, eso ni al caso, ¿Verdad? ¬¬), gracias por tus comentarios, pero acuérdate que para el amor no hay edad

**Anna Freey: **Espero que no te hayas decepcionado de que al final quedaron James y Sheila juntos ::

**Nelly Grint: **Gracias!, igual que con Anna, espero que no te haya decepcionado que no quedaran juntos.

**Mep: **Sip, esta historia dio vueltas demasiado extrañas, ¿Verdad? Pero te agradezco que siempre estuvieras ahí para leerla, muchísimas gracias.

**Amelie04: **Me gusta mucho esa película - - otra cosa que ni al caso ¬¬'… pues aunque no fue con el profesor, Sheila se quedo con James… - - eso se supone que debió ser consolador. Gracias por todo.

**Bonnie Radcliffe: **Gracias por tu comentario, aunque creo que te confundiste un poco con las edades, cuando Sheila tenía 8 años, James tenía 3… pero es que hasta yo me confundí ahí, con eso de que se me cruzan los cables de vez en cuando… ejem, eso no se vio bien. En fin ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

**Launigsiae: **Gracias, espero te haya gustado el final.

**Poly-14: **ô.Ô…. ¿Entonces hay otro fic perdido? Eso tengo que leerlo, espero que lo tengas en tu profile, ¿Eh? Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Aida** ¡Si! …. Roncito es adorable cuando es padre estricto, ¿A poco no? Gracias por tus comentarios, y otro comercial, ya hay nuevo formato de la página, por si quieres entrar ;)

**SaraMeliss: **Prometo continuar las demás historias que ya están con muchísimas telarañas, espero hacerlo en vacaciones. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Arwendn: **Hola!... pues si, yo también pensé quedarme en el capítulo 25… pero me llego inspiración veraniega, y no pude resistirme. Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. - - digo eso mucho, ¿Verdad?

**Gala: **Pues gracias, y eso si, quedo super cursi (bueno, tu dijiste romántico, pero es cursi, afrontémoslo), pero espero que no te haya empalagado mucho.

**Mione Grint: **¡Bienvenida, desaparecida! ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Secuestrando a alguien? Y no invitas ¬¬…. Espero que para la próxima me invites, gracias!!!

**eRgA: **¿Draco/Ginny? Odio decirlo, pero te apoyo… bueno, pero al final se quedo con Alix, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Gracias por tus comentarios, y sigue con ese animo

**Carito:** Si, James es adorable celoso :: … como Harry, por eso me encanta. Gracias por tus comentarios -

**Gossier:** Creo que me parecía una forma diferente de narrar las cosas del punto de vista de otra persona, por eso puse a Sheila a narrar algunos eventos. Aunque si debo admitir que quizás puse demasiado de otros personajes…. Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero me disculpes por haberme ido tanto por la tangente (como en este último capítulo ¡No pude evitarlo!).

**Virgi:** Claro que me gusto tu review, chica, te lo agradezco muchísimo, y creo que si nos ponemos de acuerdo, podremos chismear por laaaargo rato. Cuídate mucho, linda, y agradezco tus comentarios.

**Nicol-Aru: **Muchas gracias, espero que hayas podido leer el fic hasta aquí, y que te haya gustado

**Jenny: **Te entiendo totalmente, si yo llevo dos años y cacho con este fic… así que no te preocupes, espero que lo leas y te guste.

**HG: **¡EHHH! Ya nos agarro otro año nuevo, ¿No es increíble? - - ando simple. Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te haya ido excelente este año (o al menos mejor que a mi ¬¬)¡Gracias!

**PaMe-LiTa: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y que no te decepciones con el final.

**Biuja** ¡Aiya! Pues gracias, y si, mira que duro bastantito este fic… así que espero que no hayas perdido interés, y que te guste el final.

**MALU**: Muchas gracias -

**Yukinn: **¿De verdad? Fíjate que me estaban convenciendo los H/H fans… casi caigo en la tentación :: … en fin, después del drama, gracias por tus comentarios, y por supuesto que te dejo publicar mi fic, si necesitas algo, mi mail es: … gracias por la oferta.

**Tanina Potter: **Espero no haber cambiado mucho el carácter de Draco, después de todo por eso tiene tantas fans '…. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Yo-Io-I** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Portnov: **Yo también espero que no se haya ido demasiado por la tangente este fic, y que hayas llegado hasta aca para leerlo. Gracias

**Paola**: Si, lamento haberme ido por la tangente, quería darle un enfoque externo, pero quizás me pase y entonces se perdió el centro de lo principal. Espero que de todos modos te haya gustado, y gracias por tu comentario.

**GiN Malfoy: **Gracias, y espero te haya gustado.

**Alix: **A mi también me gusta el nombre …. Y bueno, mira hasta donde llego el fic, espero que te haya gustado.

**Danny-chan: **Me destanteas con tu Nick, mujer. ¡GRACIAS por tus comentarios! ¡Y ya mándame un mail, INGRATA! ¬¬Xxx

**Cristalgrirl: **Gracias

**Mimi Star: **Si ¡Ron y Hermione FOREVER! Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Sirem Black: **¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no seguimos en contacto? ¡Esto no puede ser! Espero que volvamos a contactarnos, y gracias

**Indira de Snape**: …. Bueno…. Yo espero que no.

**Aredhel: **:: … pues se tuvo que terminar… snifff… y es como toda novela, todo termino en happy ending. Gracias por tus comentarios

**Pau: **Lamento aun no contestarte por mail, es que he tenido unos problemas serios (ya te los explicare con calma), pero agradezco que aun sigas al fic, y que me hayas dado la oportunidad de conocerte, de verdad

**Ford Anglia 2000: **Gracias!, ¿Dónde andas? Se me hace que te fuiste de vaga y no invitaste ¬¬ ¡Sigue con las locuras!

** Amber: **Mmm… tienes razón, debería, pero como no tengo ganas de hacerlo, mejor ya no leas mis estúpidas historias, pero te cedo toda la razón.

**Denisse**: Gracias, ojala y lo hayas leído hasta acá

**Mary-Watson-Granger: **Pues ya terminó, así que tus uñas están a salvo, gracias

**Sabrina: **Gracias, ya llego hasta el final

**Silver Lady: **Yes, terminaron juntos… ¿Qué tal? Gracias por tus comentarios

**Polgara:** SIII, yo quiero ser Sheila :: … (soy una asaltacunas), bueno, eso no tenía naaada que ver, gracias por tus comentarios, chica, y si haces alguna locura, mas vale que me invites.

**Mexia: **Por fin terminó, espero que lo hayas leído hasta acá, y gracias!!

**Mariana: **Gracias por la publicidad, de verdad, y espero que te guste el fin del fic

**Dayi: **Si… DEMASIADO largo, así que espero que no te hayas dormido en tu ordenador .' Gracias.

**Sue: **Entonces agrégame con mi nuevo mail: , y yo también espero hablar contigo pronto, gracias.

**Michemix: **Y te apuesto a que este va a ser el mas largo, ¿Eh? Gracias

**lora Chang: **Hola!!, hace mucho que no sé de ti, espero que estés bien, y gracias por el apoyo.

**Arwen: **Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, linda, y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, tu solo escríbeme.

**Juliana: **Pues ya ves, aquí esta super largo, espero no te hayas aburrido.

**Ireth: **Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible, gracias por tus comentarios

**Nere&Draco, blueangel, Tamy** **y Luadica: **Jeeee, sorry por ponerlas a todas aquí, es que mi comentario es para todas ¡GRACIAS, Lindas! Cuídense mucho.

**Jeru: **Compañera de farra, hace mucho que no te veo, espero que estes bien, y te reitero que la juerga sigue…. No hoy, no mañana, pero te prometo que seguirá. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fleur: **Gracias por todo

**Ivonne:** ¡Muchas gracias!

**Shiharu tendo:** Hola!!! Ojala y hayas terminado el fic, y que te haya gustado, gracias!!!

**Mitzuki: **Pues me tarde bastante en terminarlo, pero aquí anda, Gracias!!

**Kamila: **Gracias, y no te preocupes, si lo lees me basta.

**Squallo: **Hola, lindisima, gracias por tus dulces comentarios, y ojala te guste el final del fic.

**Agatha: **Ojala y ya no te hayas perdido capítulos, gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Usagi Weasley: **Hola!!, gracias, y espero que te haya gustado el final del fic.

**Acaramelada: **¡Gracias!

**Padma: **Muchas gracias, y espero que te guste el final - - se oye repetitivo, ¿Cierto?

**HermioneSumpter**: Pues escribí un capítulo mas, así que espero que te guste, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Alex**: Gracias

**Estercita (The dreamer Cat)**: Me encanta tu Nick …. Espero te guste el final del fic, y gracias por tu comentario.

**Lunatica Lanalyn**: Al contrario, muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios

**Macabro Snape**: Gracias, y espero te guste el final del fic.

**Aseneth Potter Weasley: **Muchas gracias, y si, ahora veo que muchos apoyaban la pareja Sheila /Erich… pero bueno, espero que te guste el final, y gracias

**Lady Lily: **¡Muchas gracias!

**Liz: **Yeah, Ron y Hermione Forever. Gracias por tu comentario

**Verónica: **¡Vero! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, y espero terminar pronto mis otros fics.

**Hermione Granger: **Oye, me quedo la duda, ¿En el nuevo formato de HA, sigues teniendo el Nick de Wen-nessa?, si es así, no dudes que leeré tus fics con mucho gusto, gracias por tus comentarios, linda

**Karla Dark: **Gracias, y pues ya ves, por fin lo acabe, así que espero que te guste

**Moony: **Gracias por tus comentarios!!!! Cuídate mucho, y si te portas mal, invitas.

**Laura: **¡Lala! - - me nació, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ô.Ô…. gracias por tus comentarios, y sobretodo por tu paciencia, linda.

**Tirejita**: GRACIAS!!!! Eres genial!!!

**Lidia Weasley: **Otro año me tomo terminarlo, ¿Puedes creerlo? Espero que aun lo sigas leyendo, y muchas gracias!!!

**Malala: **¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios.

**Bloody Simpaticona: **Pues gracias, de verdad

**Snape´s Mistic Angel: **Otra que de seguro anda de vaga y por eso no sé donde anda… gracias por tu apoyo, linda.

**Hermione12: **HEY! ¿Como estas, chica? Espero que muy bien, y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Gabrielle Delancour: **Hace mucho que tampoco sé de tu, girl, si vas a secuestrar a alguien, invita, ¿No?

Mil disculpas si me falto alguien, de verdad, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS por haberme leído hasta este capítulo, aunque no les haya gustado el fic, porque se tomaron la molestia de leerlo. GRACIAS…. Y nos veremos.

"En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar…."

**Canción: Fly**

**Intérprete: Hilary Duff**

**Danyliz. **


End file.
